


От звезды до звезды. Колония

by Skjelle



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 148,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Фантастическая повесть с элементами порнографии. Или о продолжающихся попытках экипажа космического корабля заработать на георазведке, перепродаже уникальных технологий, розыске артефактов и увлекательном межрасовом взаимодействии.P.S. Повесть 2015 года, сюда выложена в архив.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Паранойе Либестуд за отважную битву с сонмом опечаток и запятых! Помощь абсолютно бесценна! Что осталось - остается на совести автора :)
> 
> Спасибо U.G.L.Y., который своими иллюстрациями к первой части побудил автора на невероятное - написать вторую. И вообще вот:  
> http://i.imgur.com/wlVUlKj.jpg (целая обложка!)  
> http://i.imgur.com/tjABWXi.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/Eprtgzo.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/Mh9Ikqe.png  
> http://i.imgur.com/j4h6ofe.png
> 
> Примечания автора: все дикие слова, не находимые гуглом, являются намеренно созданными :)
> 
> Предупреждение: секс, мат и мочилово - теперь банановые!
> 
> Обратные пейринги не проставляются, но оно тут есть :)

– Вы же понимаете, что в плохой съемочной постановке вас давно бы уже усыпили или закрыли в лаборатории? Но я пытаюсь вести с вами гуманный диалог, а вы мне мешаете!

Сраженный силой довода, Йонге сел обратно в кресло. Живодер в белом халате – вообще-то на халате была табличка "к.м.н. ст. проф. Ц. Найгваль", но для Йонге он оставался живодером – удовлетворенно кивнул и аккуратно приладил на голову пилота легкий обруч. Защелки мягко сошлись, и Йонге нервно побарабанил пальцами, чувствуя, что уже не может пошевелить головой.  
– Наши инвазивные методики совершенно безболезненны, – успокаивающий голос Ц. Найгваля звучал профессионально-обезличенно. Йонге вздохнул и расслабил плечи, закрывая глаза. Методики у живодеров из экспертной комиссии были абсолютно безболезненны, но паленой костью воняло просто отвратно.

Выковыряв у пилота еще один нанометрический образец мозговой ткани, Найгваль уточнил сегодняшнее меню экипажа и, сверившись с записями, немедленно назначил еще четыре анализа.  
Если бы с ними пришлось тащиться в соседний корпус, Йонге бы давно взбеленился, но Найгваль следовал принципу "сам сказал, сам сделал", поэтому не успел пилот моргнуть, как у него стало на четыре кубика крови меньше, на несколько волосков ваты во рту больше, а оба катетера тут же сработали.

– Господи, да сколько уже можно изучать какашки?  
Найгваль вежливо засмеялся. Протокол исследования оба знали не просто наизусть, но еще и задом наперед. Оба испытывали по этому поводу сожаления: Йонге жалел, что ввязался в патентные исследования, Найгваль печалился, что не может разобрать экипаж на атомы. С Рудольфом и Сайнжей он не общался – "для чистоты эксперимента", как было записано в приложении № 4.1 к протоколу – но на Йонге имел самые большие виды. Дыркой в голове они явно не ограничивались.

Пилот уже мрачно представлял себе, как однажды из унитаза, снабженного, между прочим, целым лабораторным комплексом датчиков, на него посмотрит внимательный профессорский глаз.

* * *

Как и ожидалось, исследования затянулись. Йонге даже не подозревал, что на случай внезапных открытий, связанных со звездоплаванием, существует целая директива, утвержденная приказом Главного управления специальных программ Федерального Космического Агентства при Президенте Второго Блока Фузии. То есть всех человеческих территорий.  
Согласно директиве, технические средства изымались, а экипаж отправлялся на полное обследование. В стационаре проводилось комплексное физиологическое и психологическое обследования (с участием всех специалистов, каких можно было вообразить). Использовались функциональные и абсолютно бесчеловечные пробы-нагрузки, позволяющие оценить резервы "психофизиологической системы, к которой они адресованы".

Йонге уже выучил, что "устойчивость вестибулярного аппарата к воздействию адекватных раздражителей определяется вестибулометрическими пробами, включающими испытания на параллельных качелях Хилова" (тошнота, галлюцинации и резь в боку), и "переносимостью кумулятивных воздействий" (отбитые ребра), а также "ускорений Кориолиса по методике прерывистого и непрерывного воздействия" (ненависть ко всему окружающему миру).   
В его жизни появились такие выражения, как "колорическая проба", "купулометрия", "оптокинетические и оптовестибулярные раздражения", и, наконец, "вестибулометрия на фоне гипоксии и гипероксии".  
Подавляющее большинство всех исследований обрушилось на мозги. Йонге мрачно размышлял, что к концу экспериментов может потерять сразу несколько пунктов интеллекта, выковырянных пробами, и еще пару – благодаря "оптическим стресс-тестированиям".   
Рудольф его мнение разделял и в некотором роде углублял.

– Вообще напомни мне, зачем мы решили патентовать технологию прыжка?  
Механик сидел на перилах и с отвращением рассматривал капельницу. Прозрачный мешок болтался в воздухе, ободок микроантиграва весело подмигивал зеленым. Рудольф ткнул в ободок пальцем, капельница плавно отлетела на полметра и снова вернулась к хозяину. Йонге малодушно порадовался, что ему, в отличие от Рудольфа, не вливали литр детокса, сварганенного яутами. Судя по всему, Цвейха нахимичил больше чем нужно, поэтому Рудольфа регулярно пытались обескровить, любезно компенсируя грабеж введением ннт-плазмы.  
– Слышь, Далине, ты оглох, что ли?  
– Я думаю, что мы очень любим свою Родину, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
На перила он влезть не мог. С катетерами такие упражнения не рекомендовались. Оставалось переминаться с ноги на ногу и бороться с желанием плюнуть вниз, на чистый пол КБ НИИЦ имени Питера Вейланда.  
– Я не люблю Родину, я люблю деньги, – Рудольф начал раскачиваться на перилах. – Ну еще большие пушки.  
– А если ты еще и меня любишь, то прекратишь рисковать жопой. Навернешься.  
Рудольф покосился на него, но не прокомментировал вольную формулировку. Впрочем, перестав изображать летягу-кивалку.   
Йонге безрадостно ухмыльнулся и снова переступил на месте. Ему страшно хотелось поскрести голову прямо в том месте, где ее продырявил умный прибор Найгваля, однако пока он держался, а беседы на отвлеченные темы существенно помогали.

– Хорошо, пусть они отпиливают от меня по кусочку, – снова заговорил Рудольф. – Но при чем тут беспомощная крошка Фелиция? Вандалы!  
Из вежливости и сочувствия Йонге промолчал.  
Хотя они и успели на Ятрангу, не потеряв права на разработку собственного открытия, им все же пришлось столкнуться с техническими препятствиями. "Фелицию" требовалось буквально обезглавить, чтобы провести все необходимые исследования. Огромное количество кристаллов необходимо было аккуратно извлечь, не повредив всю систему их жизнеобеспечения.   
Вряд ли бы кто-то взялся за такие исследования, не получив стопроцентную предоплату, и уж тем более на такое не пошла бы ни одна госкорпорация. Но Йонге молча разослал записи маршрутных карт – и вот тогда средний бизнес засуетился, а из недр законодательных подвалов появилась директива. Право выбора перекрывалось этой директивой, как кислород в техническом отсеке. Поэтому напарникам не оставалось ничего, кроме как сдаться в заботливые государственные руки, финансируемые из бюджета.

Лучше всех устроился Сайнжа. Несмотря на то, что на родине его все еще воскрешали из мертвых, постепенно обновляя необходимые документы, дипломатический статус полагался ему по умолчанию, как представителю другой расы. В связи с этим исследования конкретно яутских мозгов были довольно ограничены, а каждое вмешательство требовало двадцати подписей.  
Однако во время коротких встреч становилось ясно, что яут с большим интересом воспринимал происходящее с ним. Йонге был уверен, что Сайнжа рассматривает это как веселую игру в научное открытие. Не радовало его только вынужденное отделение от людей, но Йонге считал это весьма уместным в условиях, когда синхронизация постоянно подвергалась тестам. Пару усиленных всплесков он боялся даже вспоминать, а Найгваль как-то проболтался, что Йонге отличный пациент и не разнес половину лаборатории в отличие от механика.

Помимо прочего, экипажу уникального корабля на протяжении всех двух недель по блик-связи сыпались совершенно секретные предложения выкупить уникальную технологию. Йонге добросовестно отвечал каждому, что их вопрос поставлен в очередь, и как только на руках экипажа "Фелиции" будут все документы, можно будет переходить к сделкам.  
Рудольф ворчал, что в итоге военные захапают себе весь их секрет, а потом еще и их самих пустят на препараты, красиво разместив на предметных стеклышках под миллионом микроскопов. На всякий случай он составил новое завещание, в которое вписал длинную прочувствованную разоблачительную речь. Поскольку предварительно он два раза зачитывал ее вслух, Йонге выучил самые сильные обороты наизусть.

* * *

Третья неделя началась с увольнительной. Вернее, с одобренного врачебной комиссией отдыха. Рудольф сразу же выдвинул предположение, что ученым мужам требуется время, чтобы переварить полученную информацию и решить, каким именно способом можно максимально эффективно избавиться от экипажа уникального корабля. Йонге логично возразил, что перед смертной казнью их вряд ли бы выпустили со всеми гражданскими и финансовыми правами. Сам он был безумно рад избавиться от катетеров. Хотя шунты из него так и не вытащили, но трубки от них открутили и поставили временные заплатки.

– Первым делом сходим на выставку современного стрелкового оружия. Потом на живые гонки – тоже годное дело. Потом...  
Рудольф энергично рылся в ящиках, попутно строя глобальные планы. Йонге восседал на подоконнике, одним глазом посматривая на свободу, а другим наблюдая за перемещениями напарника. Рудольф выкладывал на стол детали, в которых Йонге никак не мог разобраться и не совсем понимал, для чего, собственно, Рудольф их собирает. Наконец тот плюхнулся в кресло и потер руки, разглядывая засыпанный стол.  
– Возражения есть?  
– Навигатора забыл, – только и сказал Йонге и поскреб бок.  
Рудольф развернулся вместе с креслом, поднялся и неторопливо прошествовал до окна. Остановившись перед Йонге, он выразительно уперся обеими руками в подоконник и наклонился вперед. Йонге поднял бровь, и едва не столкнувшийся с ним нос к носу Рудольф слегка подался обратно.  
– Без навигатора ты чихнуть теперь не можешь? – недовольно поинтересовался механик.  
– Больше сцен ревности, – хладнокровно сказал Йонге. – Я сейчас заплачу от стыда.  
Рудольф усмехнулся и выпрямился.  
– Ладно-ладно, уже и возмутиться нельзя. Но я не уверен, будет ли этому дипломатическому хрену интересно.

Усевшись обратно, он принялся перебирать детали и как бы между делом соединять некоторые из них друг с другом. Йонге подумал, слез с подоконника и подошел ближе. Кресла, хоть и рассчитанные всего лишь на среднестатистических пациентов, все же были довольно крепкими, поэтому он без зазрения совести навалился на спинку и заглянул через плечо Рудольфа. Йонге потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, чем занят напарник, и возмутиться. Гораздо больше времени ушло на попытки вспомнить, как это называется. Справившись, Йонге наклонился вперед еще сильнее.  
– Скажи мне, друг мой, зачем тебе дуговик в больнице?  
– Во-первых, это не просто больница, поэтому лучше быть готовым ко всему. Во-вторых, пилот Далине получает высший балл за точное определение типа оружия. Хотя ты так пыхтел, что я догадался, каких умственных усилий тебе это стоило.  
Последняя деталь встала на место, и Рудольф прицелился в стену. К его явному сожалению из стены не высунулся никакой монстр, и отважному механику пришлось положить оружие обратно на стол. А потом и запихнуть под стол – потому что в дверь постучали.  
– Идите нахрен, я в отпуске! – гаркнул механик.  
– Я имею право входа, открывай, умансоо! – не менее зычно отозвались из-за двери.  
– Ты, что ли его позвал? – удивился Рудольф.  
– Даже не думал.  
Рудольф извлек дуговик обратно, щелкнул пальцами – и натренированная система распознавания местного искина тут же среагировала. Дверь отворилась. Яут вломился внутрь, распространяя волны негодования.  
– Недостойно скрываться от союзника! – загрохотал он, стремительно продвигаясь к столу. – Разное проживание, раздельные столы, утраченное общение – все не как положено!  
Шестое чувство подсказало Йонге, что нужно бежать. В идеале – выпрыгивать в окно. Но поскольку за окном было еще восемь этажей до парадного входа в КБ НИИЦ, Йонге просто отскочил в сторону, сразу оказавшись на расстоянии стола от бурлящего эмоциями яута.   
Рудольф сбежать не успел – его-то Сайнжа и вытащил из кресла, словно пластмассового. Подняв механика за мигом затрещавшую рубашку, Сайнжа пару раз тряхнул им в воздухе, а затем прижал к груди и зарокотал, словно генератор.  
– Помогите, – прохрипел Рудольф. – Йонге, сволочь, прекрати... ржа... ха... ох!  
Справившись с душащим его смехом, Йонге откашлялся и подошел к обоим.  
– Сайнжа, ты его покалечишь, – вежливо сказал он. – Прекрати или я тебе шею сверну.  
Яут скосил на него глаз, прищурился и поставил механика на пол. Потянулся одной рукой за Йонге, но тот быстро подхватил дуговик со стола. Щетина над глазами яута грозно зашевелилась, съезжаясь в подобие нахмуренных бровей.  
– Во мне две дырки, лучше меня не трясти, – предупредил Йонге. – А так я очень рад тебя видеть.  
– Не вижу радости, – проворчал яут, окончательно отпуская Рудольфа.  
Механик присел на стол и выразительно пощупал ребра.  
Отложив дуговик, Йонге шагнул ближе, встал на самые цыпочки и ткнулся носом прямо в скрещенные внешние клыки. Собственных выдающихся челюстей у него не было, поэтому выполнить ритуальное почесывание зубов об зубы он не мог. Однако Сайнжу впечатлила и эта попытка.  
– Я тоже очень рад, – заявил он. – Более того, я принес радостную весть. Поскольку ваши аттури должны сделать перерыв в исследованиях, то мы можем быть свободны на два дня, и я выдвигаю вам приглашение...  
– Погоди! – Рудольф поднял обе руки. – Так тебя тоже отпускают погулять?  
– Перебивать – невежливо.  
Поднятые руки превратились в скрещенные. Йонге тоже присел на стол, не собираясь пропускать столкновение титанов: судя по всему, у яута было не меньше планов, чем у Рудольфа, и он так же твердо намеревался воплотить их в жизнь.  
– Сначала я купил право посещения выставки огнестрельного оружия. Затем мы побываем на нашей территории, и потом уже, возможно, вы сами захотите сходить в другие места.  
В наступившей паузе было слышно, как шумно сопит яут.  
– Кажется, он тебя сделал, – весело сказал Йонге. – Соглашайся.  
– За посещение выставки я согласен на многое.  
Рудольф поднялся с места и крутанул дуговик, с треском передернув на нем стабилизатор напряжения.

* * *

– А что ты там носом в него стучался?  
– Да это приветствие такое. Я со скуки уже начал читать справочники по иным видам.  
Сайнжа опаздывал.  
Убедившись, что с ним никто не спорит, яут ретировался в свою палату, велев ждать его у центрального выхода. В пути его что-то задержало, и ждали его напарники уже минут пятнадцать – Йонге то и дело посматривал на часы, трудолюбиво отображавшие как минимум двадцать четыре различных системы исчисления. Это он уже тоже подсчитал. Вроде бы мелькала еще двадцать пятая, но слишком неуловимо.  
– А в твоих справочниках не говорится, как надо встречать опаздывающих великих охотников? Есть там что-то вроде "искренний удар ногой в челюсть"?  
Йонге не стал спрашивать, почему Рудольф так нервничает. Синхрон до сих пор работал, поскольку его побоялись полностью отключать, и Йонге чувствовал, что Рудольфу неприятно внимание охраны. Дуговик слишком привлекал к себе внимание. Исключительно из сострадания к напарнику Йонге не стал зачитывать нравоучительную речь, что каждый сам справляется с последствиями собственных необдуманных поступков вроде протаскивания разобранного дуговика в больничный сектор.

К счастью для себя, Сайнжа явился до того, как Рудольф всерьез начал высказывать раздражение. И напарников тут же обуяли иные чувства, не менее сильные.  
– Дьявол. Ты видишь то же, что и я? Весь этот... балаган? – прочувствованно сказал первый пилот.  
– О да-а, – протянул Рудольф и задумчиво почесал шею.  
Яут выглядел вопиюще неуместным в царстве высоких технологий и изысканных светлых оттенков. Йонге мучительно напряг память, пытаясь сообразить, какую ассоциацию вызывает cпускающийся по лестнице Сайнжа. Озарение наступило почти сразу – боевой крейсер на детских шаровых гонках.

– Лучше бы он опять железом обвешался, – мрачно сказал Рудольф. – Лопни моя диафрагма, если это не череп лаймера у него на плече. Нас же арестуют за оскорбление разумных.  
– Я разберусь, – вздохнул Йонге.  
Сайнжа подошел к ним и приветственно зарокотал. Еще раз вздохнув, Йонге призвал на помощь все свои дипломатические таланты.  
– Сайнжа, это у тебя настоящий череп?  
Он ткнул пальцем в оранжевую кость. Яут покосился на его палец и кивнул, а затем снова зарокотал – довольно, словно вспомнил хорошее. Йонге нахмурился, но тут же постарался сделать нейтральное выражение лица.  
– Ты же знаешь, что это лаймер?  
– Конечно.  
– На многорасовых планетах не принято носить такие... трофеи. Лаймеры являются гражданами Фузии.  
– Лаймер стоит ниже на половину пункта, чем предельная граница разума.  
– Да, но в современном обществе принято считать их допустимо разумными.  
– Правда на моей стороне!  
– Сайнжа, конечно, ты прав, – терпеливо сказал Йонге. – Но ты задолбаешься объяснять каждому недовольному, что закон на твоей стороне, и что лаймеры ниже предельно допустимой границы. Ты готов драться за свою правду с каждым?  
– Да!  
– Просто. Сними. Эту. Хрень.  
Рудольф вклинился в разговор без предупреждения. Оттеснив Йонге, он сунул кулак под нос яуту, для верности свободной рукой ухватив того за ремни, идущие поперек груди внахлест. На последнем слове он оскалился и почти зарычал.  
Яут заворчал, гневно дергая челюстями, но затем резким движением сорвал череп и впихнул его в руки Йонге.  
– Забирай! Глупый умансоо и глупые традиции!  
– Спасибо, приятель, – расплылся в улыбке Рудольф. – Йонге, убери этот... предмет.  
– Может, еще наверх сбегать, отнести в сейф? Кстати, почему объясняю я, а слушает он тебя?  
Рудольф пожал плечами. Йонге хотел добавить еще пару экспрессивных фраз, но понял, что будет выглядеть глупо, и только выпятил челюсть.   
Первым пройдя к выходу, он положил череп перед напрягшимся охранником.  
– Пожалуйста, уберите это в ячейку хранения, – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Это... предмет большой исторической и культурной ценности. Нам бы не хотелось его потерять.  
– Ваш номер семьдесят пять, – кивнул охранник, забирая череп. – Напоминаю, что мы закрываемся в двенадцать по общему меридиану, поэтому могу посоветовать отель в городе.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Йонге.  
Проходивший мимо яут демонстративно пихнул его, заставив натолкнуться на стойку. Йонге кивнул охраннику и поспешил следом за экипажем, на ходу расплываясь в злобной ухмылке. Он почти сразу придумал, какой будет его месть, и пришел в настолько хорошее расположение духа, что готов был терпеть яутские выходки до победного.

* * *

Центр располагался на полуострове Ятра, занимая его целиком. К радости напарников, прямо от основного корпуса можно было спуститься в базовый узел подземки и за несколько минут домчаться до основной развязки уже на материке. Конечно, любой желающий мог вызвать флаер, даже с персональным автопилотом или с живым водителем, но расценки за такой вояж были космические. Судя по тарифной сетке, Ятранга крайне сурово относилась к частному транспорту. Поэтому единогласно было решено потратить час личного времени, но сэкономить на этом довольно приличную сумму.  
Единственным, что напрягало Йонге, было количество живых существ, толкущихся на пересадочных станциях. Он успел подзабыть, что такое плотный пассажиропоток, и внутренне порадовался компании яута. Сайнжа не заморачивался и пер сквозь толпу напролом, снося с дороги препятствия, не успевшие уклониться. Йонге просто следовал за ним и еще успевал извиняться. Рудольф же, шедший в хвосте невольно образовавшейся колонны, посылал по матушке всех тех, кому извинений не хватило.

Вагон был почти пуст, однако Йонге чувствовал, как тесно в нем двум людям и яуту. Общее недовольство висело на синхроне, как жирная ядовитая медуза. Йонге прислонился к стеклу лбом и уставился на прихотливо извивающиеся цветные линии в черноте. Пока подземка действительно шла под землей, работал экран, генерирующий простенькую геометрию. В отражении Йонге увидел, как яут плюхнулся на сиденье и надвинул маску. Дыхательные трубки он подключать не стал, но и без того выглядел достаточно выразительно. Синекожий таульганец, сидевший на расстоянии не меньше трех метров, сразу же встал и перешел к свободным местам у дальнего окна. 

"Следующий узел – Лазурные Источники, время прибытия – десять минут".

Рудольф пару минут стоял посреди вагона, успешно борясь с тягой, возникавшей по ходу движения, но потом все же не выдержал и направился к сиденью. Сайнжа немедленно скрестил руки на груди, словно его вот-вот должны были торжественно похоронить. Рудольф расположился рядом и поступил ровно наоборот – закинул руки за голову и вытянул ноги.   
Пару секунд Йонге разглядывал картину "непримиримость и пренебрежение", а затем больничный браслет деликатно пиликнул, и пилоту пришлось открывать сообщение. Найгваль выслал ему напоминание, что после "увольнительной" отважных звездоплавателей ожидают новые тесты, поэтому не следует увлекаться тяжелой и жирной пищей, а тем более галлюциногенными препаратами, и просил оповестить об этом весь экипаж.  
– Ну хотя бы для кого-то я авторитет, – вслух пробормотал Йонге.

Сайнжа начал ворчать. Состав двигался почти бесшумно, и Йонге скорее угадывал, чем действительно слышал, как срабатывают магнитные кольца бустеров, разгоняющие экспресс. Сайнжу было слышно гораздо лучше. Йонге постарался не сосредотачиваться на издаваемых яутом звуках, чтобы не переводить их.  
"Йонге. Он скорее лопнет, чем признается, что вел себя как мудак".  
"Ты уверен, что хочешь подстраиваться под каждый выверт чужой психики?"  
"Не, ну я тут не главный, – мигом сдал назад Рудольф. – Тебе решать".  
Сайнжа зарычал, обрывая глейтерную беседу, и сел прямо.  
– Мне тяжело иметь дело с чужими обычаями! Они часто не соответствуют закону и уму. Это глупо!  
Йонге развернулся и засунул руки в карманы.  
– Но я понимаю твои попытки объяснить мне чужие правила, – продолжил Сайнжа, уставив на него палец. – Твои старания заслуживают одобрения. Я признаю, что ты действовал, как полагается по чужим обычаям, и предлагаю забыть разногласие.  
Йонге моргнул. Правильным переводом было бы "убить разногласие", уничтожить причину раздора, но глейтер все же не совсем справлялся с правильным переводом. Зато он очень хорошо передал мутные потоки яутских переживаний, связанных с большой, по его мерке, уступкой. Йонге почувствовал прилив снисходительного всепрощения и сделал широкий шаг навстречу. 

Вагон вздрогнул, пилот потерял равновесие – и яут резко подался вперед, едва не слетев с места. Йонге еле успел выдернуть ладонь из кармана и поймать вытянутую руку. Сайнжа дернул, Йонге крутануло, и он приземлился рядом с яутом, нелепо взбрыкнув ногами.  
– Красиво спикировал, – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа заклекотал, разжимая хватку, и Йонге тоже усмехнулся. Яут раскинул руки и положил их на спинку сиденья, потеснив Рудольфа. Как обычно, от него шло тепло, в котором Йонге привычно хотелось задремать.  
– Я бы поставил аларму, – озвучил его мысли Рудольф. – Меня в поездках укачивает постоянно. Или кто-то будет нести вахту?  
– Я пас, – отказался Йонге. – Что я, курортных пейзажей из окна не наблюдал? Потом куда-нибудь мотнемся.  
– Сначала выставка, – обеспокоенно произнес Сайнжа.   
– Тогда тебе и караулить, – тут же раздал указания первый пилот. – Точку выхода помнишь?  
Сайнжа заворчал, не высказываясь вслух, но явно понося человека за то, что тот посмел усомниться в выдающихся умственных способностях великого охотника.  
Йонге опять засунул руки в карманы и прислонился к яуту. Еле уловимый гул за стенами капсулы действовал гипнотически, а голова клонилась будто намагниченная. В конце концов, он сдался, напоследок подумав, что в современных условиях спать в общественных местах очень удобно: никто тебя не ограбит, ведь личных вещей с собой нет. Глаза закрылись сами собой, в темноте еще чуть-чуть поплясали цветные линии, а затем Йонге отключился совсем.

* * *

Разбудила его не аларма и не объявление о прибытии, а щелчок и тихое хихиканье. Такие звуки обычно предвещали нечто куда опаснее, чем любые иные, поэтому Йонге моментально распахнул глаза. И тут же обнаружил, что поле зрения перекрыто какими-то веревками или лианами. Схватившись за них, Йонге попытался оборвать преграду, но веревки не оборвались и к тому же оказались обвешаны металлом. Прямиком в макушку уткнулось нечто колючее. Йонге рванулся в сторону и умудрился все-таки сесть прямо. Мгновением позже Сайнжа, чьи дредлоки Йонге неосмотрительно принял за постороннюю хрень, вздернул голову и захрипел. Кожистые отростки выскользнули из ладони Йонге, едва не ободрав кожу.  
– Что за херня? – вслух произнес пилот.  
Почти сразу же он наткнулся взглядом на источник шума: напротив них сидели то ли альтеянки, то ли альтаирки – Йонге вечно путал их по оттенку фасеток – и деликатно веселились, прикрываясь подбородочными гребешками. Одна из веселящихся сестричек демонстративно прицелилась тул-браслетом, и тот снова щелкнул, делая объемный снимок.  
– А вот это некрасиво, – Йонге погрозил пальцем. – Фройлен, вас вежливости не учили?  
Обладательница браслета захихикала чуть громче, и вся стайка сестричек немедленно вспорхнула с места. Вагон остановился.  
– Идек хотя бы дай! – крикнул Йонге напоследок, но то ли альтеянки, то ли альтаирки уже выскользнули в открытые двери. К тому же на общечеловеческом они все равно не говорили.

– Добыча, – проворчал Сайнжа, однако стрелять вслед шутницам не стал.  
Из этого можно было сделать вывод, что яуту чувство юмора было не чуждо. А еще ему было не чуждо умение проспать нужную станцию. Состав стоял на конечной, о чем свидетельствовали красный сигнал и название точки выхода.  
– Кто был на вахте? – риторически поинтересовался Рудольф, поднимаясь с места.  
Йонге осклабился не хуже яута и ткнул пальцем в навигатора. Тот раздраженно щелкнул клыками и тоже встал.   
– Знаю обратную дорогу, – прорычал он. – Идите за мной! Могу охотиться где угодно!  
"Если начнет охотиться прямо на станции – бей его по голове", – схохмил Рудольф.

Конечная точка была почти пустынна. Парочка гуманоидов болталась у дальнего края платформы, оживленно стрекоча. Йонге насекомоподобных не любил, поэтому сосредоточился на еле слышных гармониках, что исправно транслировала система оповещения. На мультирасовых территориях огромное внимание уделялось контролю агрессии каждого вида. Самым банальным, но и самым эффективным способом оказалось звуковое воздействие. Почти восемьдесят процентов разумных видов, активно путешествующих среди звезд, ориентировались на звуки, цвета и запахи. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вывести усредненную музыкальную формулу, согласно которой общественные места непрерывно заполнялись аудио-успокоителями.  
Даже яут перестал гневно встряхивать головой, стащил маску и с внезапным интересом уставился на дальнюю стену, где сменялись изображения ландшафтов. Видимо, местных – Йонге успел заметить вид на их полуостров, снятый с высоты полета геликоптера. А затем в тоннеле зашумело, и он тут же отвлекся.

Состав остановился, мягко обдав пассажиров теплым воздухом. Яут первым шагнул в двери и сразу направился к табло со списком выходных точек. Напарники поторопились за ним. Двери закрылись, бустеры дали составу первый импульс. Изучив список, яут довольно кивнул и обернулся.  
– Восемь минут, – щелкнул он. – Я все выяснил.  
– Спасибо тебе, о великий ум, – совершенно серьезно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге прекрасно видел, как механик щурится, стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
"Адмирал очевидность", – не сдержался он.  
Рудольф стиснул губы и, наконец, закашлялся.  
Яут подозрительно оглядел обоих, но не произнес ни слова. Этот вагон тоже не мог похвастаться большим количеством пассажиров, но садиться яут не стал.   
Кольца разгона мерно гудели, вагон покачивался. Сайнжа слегка прикрыл глаза, постепенно успокаиваясь.

– Как думаешь, мы не пропустим высадку? – страшным шепотом спросил Рудольф.  
Яут тут же напрягся. Йонге захотелось проверить, нет ли у напарника лихорадки, но Рудольф так выразительно косился на яута, что до него дошло.  
– Я уверен, что наш навигатор справится с этой задачей, – в тон механику ответил он.  
– Эти проклятые транспортные линии, – продолжил Рудольф. – Scheisse, да я лучше вслепую по космосу ломанусь, чем по этим, знаешь, ну с пересадками...  
– Сайнжа, ты точно уверен? – Йонге озабоченно посмотрел на яута. – Ты все проверил?  
– Да.  
– Господь, сжалься над нами, – лицемерно закатил глаза Рудольф.

"Следующий узел – Первый Рудник".

– По-моему, мы свернули не туда, – прошипел Йонге, толкая механика в бок.  
– Доверься навигатору, – ответно прошипел Рудольф.  
Яут нервно тряхнул головой и покосился на табло. Быстро глянул на людей и снова начал изучать мерцающие символы. В подземке использовался универсальный код, доступный для чтения, но не для произношения. Йонге вообще удивлялся, почему здесь дают объявления, да еще и на рог-спике для людей.  
– Сайнжа, а ты понимаешь, что с потолка говорят? – заботливо спросил Рудольф в спину навигатора.  
– Да, – проскрежетал яут, поводил пальцем по символам и все-таки отошел от табло.  
– Наверное, глейтеры используются, – с сомнением сказал Йонге. – Типа частота вещания подстраивается к имплантатам.  
– Сайнжа, а что сейчас говорили? – все с той же невыносимой заботой осведомился механик.  
– Первый Рудник.  
Навигатор хрипел так, словно готов был вот-вот взорваться. Состав тормознул на очередной станции, двери мягко открылись. Троица синекожих жаки проскользнула мимо яута и поспешила к середине вагона.  
– Может, у них спросим? – Рудольф кивнул им вслед.  
– Я знаю, куда ехать!  
Напарники дружно закивали и уставились на яута. Терпения у последнего хватило ровно на тридцать секунд с того момента, как дверь закрылась и подземка тронулась дальше – Йонге посчитал.  
– Что не так? – зарычал яут, буквально захлебнувшись на последнем звуке.  
– А мы не проехали? – очень серьезно спросил Йонге.  
– Нет!  
Сайнжа набрал воздуха в грудь, видимо, собираясь пройтись по умственным способностям всех умансоо разом, но Рудольф опередил его.  
– Эй, вы гляньте, там был наш поворот!  
Возглас был настолько убедителен, что Йонге не выдержал и повернулся к окну, куда тыкал Рудольф. Само собой, там был черный экран и привычные уже линии.  
– Здесь прямой путь! – рявкнул яут.  
Йонге сжал губы, тщетно пытаясь сдержать смех. Он очень старался, однако взвинченному яуту этого хватило.  
Зарычав уже совершенно бессвязно, Сайнжа сделал широкий шаг, оскалился и сгреб пилота за воротник. Йонге почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет опору под ногами и демонстративно поднял обе руки. Но ухмыляться не перестал.  
– Это опять чувство юмора людей? – яут почти шипел, судорожно втягивая пастью воздух. – Постоянно сомневаться – это смешно?  
– Очень, – искренне сказал Йонге.  
Дотянувшись до механика, Сайнжа прихватил и его, точно так же подтащил ближе и глухо заворчал. Взгляд метался от одного к другому, а синхрон почти кричал, как яуту нужно, чтобы с ним попытались вступить в драку. Чтобы люди первыми напали, дав ему возможность развернуться с ответом. Йонге продолжал улыбаться, видя, как все больше дрожат наполовину раскрытые челюсти.

Будь на месте яута кто другой, уживаться вместе было бы проще. Но самодовольный инопланетчик, по умолчанию считающий свою расу выше всех остальных, постоянно напрашивался, чтобы его ткнули челюстями в место на иерархической лестнице.   
Сразу против двоих играть ему было тяжело, и Йонге с удовольствием этим пользовался, зная, что Рудольф в таком важном деле не подведет.

"Следующий узел – Ятранга Экспо".

Глаза яута вспыхнули торжеством.   
– На сегодня мы спасены, – констатировал Рудольф и стукнул яута по пальцам.   
Тот одновременно разжал обе руки и демонстративно выпрямился, вскинув голову.  
– Я понял, – заявил он, глядя на людей сверху вниз. – Умансоо, как всегда, скованы обычаями. Боясь выражать чувства напрямую, вы пытаетесь демонстративно оспаривать мои права на ваши жизни. В форме насмешек!   
"Больно умный", – почти процедил Рудольф.  
– Можете не стараться! Я...  
Конец фразы расслышать не удалось. Глейтерная связь внезапно наполнилась страшным треском, вынудив всех троих одновременно схватиться за головы. Мгновением позже помехи исчезли, и Йонге сразу же ощутил, что синхрон отвалился.  
– Да куда они лезут? – возопил Рудольф. – Кто опять трогает Фелицию? Изуверы!   
Сайнжа зарычал. Йонге замахал на него, демонстративно отворачиваясь и опять хватаясь за ухо. Яут клокотнул и замолк. Потом неуверенно пробурчал что-то такое же непереводимое и уже молча, с явной досадой, хлопнул себя по бедру. Йонге машинально отметил, что жест он скопировал с Рудольфа.  
Подземка остановилась, в динамиках закурлыкало без перевода, и Сайнжа решительно двинулся на выход. Людям пришлось поторопиться, чтобы не отстать.  
– Я им покажу, – на ходу бормотал механик. – Я им руки-то поотрываю. Идиоты!  
– Зато сейчас ты можешь вслух поливать дерьмом нашего навигатора, и он тебя не поймет. Будь оптимистом, – утешил его Йонге.  
– Я от него скоро твою химию пить начну, уж больно пронырливый гад, – Рудольф его оптимизма не разделял. – Слышал, что он сказал? Оспариваем в форме насмешек! Психолог недоделанный.  
Йонге предпочел пропустить мимо ушей, что Рудольф буквально расписался в правоте яута, и выставил локоть, блокируя перемещения механика в свою сторону.  
– Ты чего?  
– Смотри за ногами, тебя без синхрона клеит. Меня сталкиваешь уже.  
Рудольф виновато моргнул и поспешно отстранился. Йонге и сам чувствовал, что ему нестерпимо хочется держаться ближе к напарнику, компенсируя почти отвалившуюся связь. Но пилоту, да еще и первому в линии, с этим справляться было легче.

* * *

Выставочный комплекс поражал размерами. Йонге с ужасом представил, что если внутри все забито современным огнестрельным оружием, то им придется провести на выставке несколько суток безвылазно. Или уводить Рудольфа силком. Что делать с яутом на случай такой же одержимости, Йонге уже не знал.  
– Эй, парни! – он притормозил вознамерившихся разделиться членов экипажа. – Как я потом буду вас всех ловить? Сайнжа, ты... А твою мать... Рудольф, ты маячков совершенно случайно с собой не прихватил?  
Сайнжа взмахнул браслетом участника – на его запястье тот не застегнулся, и яут просто крутил пластиковую полосу в пальцах.  
– Я ж говорю, умный слишком, – въедливо заметил Рудольф. – Он, кажется, говорит, что тут связь есть, и...  
Глейтер вновь разразился треском.  
– ...идиоты!  
Рев яута напугал как минимум троих посетителей, тут же резко сменивших курс и обогнувших экипаж по опасливой дуге.  
– Если ты о тех, кто копается в синхроне – я согласен. Эй, капитан, теперь можно расходиться?  
Йонге вздохнул. Рудольф уже всей своей душой механика был далеко в центре событий.  
– Если что – собираемся у входа.   
– Браслет содержит карту, – снисходительно проворчал яут. – И номер. Ваши я записал.

Обменявшись четырехзначными номерами с напарником, Рудольф хлопнул того по плечу и устремился в толпу, на ходу вертя объемную карту выставки. Сайнжа задержался на пару секунд, заглянул в карту Йонге, кивнул и тоже удалился. 

Трезво оценив свою заинтересованность в орудиях убийства, Йонге с чистой совестью двинулся в часть выставки, обозначенную как развлекательно-жральная. Судя по обилию пиктограмм на карте, купить там можно было любую еду, кроме оскорбляющей чувства присутствующих. Например, яйца лапангов наложить в тарелку не получилось бы.  
На мгновение Йонге показалось, что он слышит назидательный голос Рудольфа, вещающего о содержании витаминов и белка в пище, но он решительно отмел эти галлюцинации.   
Следующей галлюцинацией были альтаирки, промелькнувшие стайкой в двух шагах от него. Йонге моргнул, и веселые сестрички тут же исчезли. Возможно, просто слились с толпой. Но он не был уверен, что альтаиркам есть дело до оружейных выставок, это было слишком дико для расы принципиально миролюбивых существ.

Шествуя к храму пищеварения, Йонге не забывал поглядывать по сторонам и подходить к терминалам, где можно было стянуть бесплатные или хотя бы триальные версии многочисленных дополнений практически к любому программному обеспечению. Особое внимание уделялось боевой технике, но для кораблей тоже находилось немало нужного. Завидев блок "Киловатт", позволяющий индивидуально настраивать систему жизнеобеспечения в разных отсеках, Йонге ухватился за него как за скидку на топливные фильтры. В условиях совместного проживания с теплолюбивым гадом - крайне актуальное приобретение.   
Немного позднее он нашел и те самые скидки на фильтры. А затем программу настройки оповещения и скринсейвер для голографического проектора.  
Обнаружив, что куцая браслетная память заканчивается, заказано три вида доставки, а карманы уже набиты раритетными пластиковыми купонами, Йонге пришел к выводу, что выставки – вреднейшее мероприятие. Ему бы в жизни не пришло в голову охотиться на весь этот информационный мусор для "Фелиции" – в основном, потому что у него не было времени для изучения сетевых помоек – но в атмосфере всеобщей увлеченности руки так и тянулись к очередному терминалу, швыряющемуся лозунгами "Только сегодня! Цена снижена на 48%!"

С трудом вернув себя на путь истинный, слегка ошалевший первый пилот все-таки добрался до территории с едой. Здесь его поджидал еще один сюрприз. Йонге был уверен, что окажется в стандартном павильоне, разделенном на секции для разных видов, но вместо этого его вынесло на самый настоящий дикий рынок. Видимо, только под настойчивым давлением санитарной инспекции, некоторые особо выдающиеся продукты были заботливо прикрыты прозрачными колпаками, но в основном все богатства лежали грудами на рукодельных... Йонге долго не мог вспомнить подходящее определение, махнул рукой и решил называть это столами.

– Флапсы! Тушеные флапсы! Берем недорого!  
Йонге шарахнулся от круглого инопланетчика, буквально кинувшегося ему под ноги. Трудно было ожидать громкого голоса от столь маленького существа, но инопланетчик горланил так, что оглядывались окружающие.  
– Флапсы брать будем? Хорошие флапсы, только сегодня плавали! Три штучки по цене двух!  
Инопланетчик наступал, шевеля кустистой бородой, Йонге, сраженный бурным напором, пятился.  
– Да не надо, спасибо! – наконец взял он себя в руки. – Я индексов этой еды не знаю!  
– Красный-два! – гаркнул инопланетчик и подпрыгнул.  
– У меня красный-один! – вывернулся пилот и перешел из отступления в бегство.  
– Так не отравишься же! – возопил ему вслед инопланетчик.  
Несколько мгновений Йонге казалось, что круглый кинется за ним, нагонит и с размаху вонзит в спину шампур с печально болтающимися на нем флапсами. Три по цене двух, кровотечение за ваш счет.  
– Херня какая-то, – пробормотал Йонге, скрываясь за фонтаном, и нервно поправил шелестящие в карманах купоны.  
Только сейчас до него стало доходить, что инопланетчик явно относился к одной из ветвей людей, приспособившейся под иные планетарные условия. Иначе они просто не поняли бы друг друга без браслета. Так что, вероятно, флапсы действительно были съедобны, но возвращаться и проверять Йонге не собирался.  
"Йонге? Проблемы?"  
По глейтеру шли помехи, вопрос Рудольфа был слышен еле-еле.  
"Нет. Внезапно напуган едой".  
"Смотри, чтоб тебя самого там не сожрали".  
Не сдержав хмыканья, Йонге оставил пожелание без ответа. Оглядевшись и убедившись, что бородач его не преследует, он снова вернулся в шумные ряды, но уже прошел среди них целенаправленно, выискивая наиболее безопасные варианты. Долго мучиться не пришлось, и он прихватил сразу три виртуозно собранных калеба.  
Продавец молча поклонился, ловко манипулируя подиями на интерфейсе оплаты, и Йонге моментально стал чуть беднее.

– Прошу прощения...  
Количество внезапно подкрадывающихся лиц явно собиралось превысить норму. На этот раз Йонге сдержался – в руках у него были калебы, ронять которые под ноги он считал вопиюще недопустимым – и пилот просто обернулся.  
– Прошу прощения, – повторил незнакомый ему человек. – Позвольте представиться, Альтир Крачек.  
Йонге посмотрел на протянутую руку и слегка пожал плечами, выражая вежливое сожаление – калебы девать было некуда.  
– Ах да, прошу прощения, – господин Крачек чуть ли не раскланялся. – Тем не менее, рад знакомству, господин Далине.  
– А мы с вами встречались?  
Даже с подключенным глейтером Йонге не мог вспомнить неожиданного собеседника. У того словно нарочно было крайне типовое лицо – просто образец из энциклопедии по видам, населяющим Фузию. Человек среднестатистический, одна штука, пол мужской.  
– Нет-нет, это исключительно одностороннее, так сказать, знакомство. Виртуальное, я бы сказал. А сейчас уже личное, что очень, очень меня радует.  
– Честно говоря, я не помню, чтобы я отмечался в сети или в медиа, поэтому... – Йонге сделал выразительную паузу.  
– Технология прыжка, – широко улыбнулся господин Крачек. – Ваш патент. 

Шумный рынок тут же отступил на второй план. У Йонге почему-то заболел бок с вкрученными шунтами. Он до сих пор ловил предложения самых различных бизнесменов, начиная с мелких импортеров и заканчивая откровенными ловцами удачи. Но сталкиваться вживую не планировал, во всяком случае, не до момента получения официальной лицензии.  
– Вы очень популярны в определенных кругах, – продолжал Крачек. – Новости разлетаются быстро, вы и сами знаете... Многим известно, что вы на Ятранге, я встречал как минимум троих... коллег, заинтересованных в вашем проекте.  
– Конкурентов, вы хотели сказать, – бесцеремонно поправил Йонге.  
– Можно выразиться и так, – Крачек вновь улыбнулся, склоняя голову. – Вы не будете возражать, если я приглашу вас попробовать местный кофе? Конечно, это не земное производство, но весьма достойный аналог.  
Йонге неопределенно приподнял свою добычу, показывая, что с полными руками вести светскую беседу неудобно, и Крачек жестом фокусника извлек из кармана хорошо сложенный пакет с эмблемой "Торгового Дома Дельты Кита". Пластик с шорохом развернулся, командир "Фелиции" воспользовался щедрым предложением и кивнул Крачеку уже почти как старому приятелю.

– Люблю, знаете ли, выставки, – разглагольствовал неожиданный собеседник. – Можно не только обогатиться новыми знаниями, но и завести хорошие знакомства, а также приобщиться к экзотической культуре, которую тут пытаются представить только с самой лучшей стороны...  
"Шпарит как по буклету", – хмыкнул Йонге и тут же поймал себя на том, что почти транслировал это глубоко личное суждение напарнику.  
Синхронизация выделывала чудеса даже под присмотром высоколобых.  
Но что господин Крачек зарабатывал себе на жизнь говорильней, следовало принять как факт. На протяжении всего пути, к счастью, не слишком долгого, Крачек разливался, не умолкая. Йонге только поддакивал, озираясь по сторонам и помахивая пакетом.   
Почти на подходе к стеклянной башне "Королевского Улья" ему показалось, что он опять заметил все тех же альтаирок. Настойчивость галлюцинации заставила его принять твердое решение – в следующий раз изловить всю стаю и допросить.  
– Прошу!  
– Отличный выбор, – машинально похвалил Йонге.  
Крачек вежливо улыбнулся. На самом деле выбор был роскошным.

Пока прозрачный лифт взлетал к самым высотам выставочного купола, в голове у Йонге крутились цифры, отражающие стоимость аренды торговых площадей в таком месте, соответствующую стоимость обслуживания и важность беседы, которую планировал представитель пока еще неизвестной корпорации.  
Вопрос о частной фирме отпал на уровне первого этажа, о малом торговом товариществе – на уровне предпоследнего.

Пакет с едой тут был совершенно неуместен, но Йонге продолжал беспечно помахивать им, всем своим видом изображая человека большой финансовой независимости, который может позволить себе любые причуды.  
Как он и предполагал, в солнечных высотах их встречал самый натуральный живой человек, одетый в форму обслуживающего персонала. Вышколенная улыбка, встречавшая обоих, еще раз подчеркнула статус заведения, а в глазах сопровождающего светилась искренняя любовь к каждому посетителю, независимо от того, сколько стоит его одежда. Он не стал выяснять, кто здесь с палладиевой кредиткой и зарезервировано ли для них место заранее.   
Проводив посетителей к одному из столов, буквально парящих в воздухе – кругом сплошной стеклопластик и панорама на всю выставку – сопровождающий вызвал меню, оформленное настолько качественной голограммой, что Йонге даже почувствовал легкий запах кожи. Пусть и искусственная, но стоила бы такая очень дорого, и диван в кают-компании "Фелиции" был тому ярким подтверждением. Раритет Йонге выиграл в пари с одним жукоглазым и с тех пор ни разу не пожалел о приобретении. Жукоглазый по этому поводу вроде как совершил ритуальное отчленение всех правых толкательных ног, но Йонге это заботило мало.

– Два ораубика, – господин Крачек даже не стал прикасаться к меню. – К ним фельсы, таши и тройной лат.  
Сопровождающий прижал ладонь к сердцу и поклонился. Йонге решил, что таким образом он бессловесно выражает восторг тонким вкусом посетителя. Выпрямившись, сопровождающий помедлил и все-таки заговорил.  
– Желаете столовые приборы?  
Обращался он к Йонге, но пилот даже не сразу понял, о чем речь. Наконец до него дошло, что служитель высокой кухни говорит о калебах.   
– Только не к ораубику, – ухмыльнулся он. – Я еще не сошел с ума.  
Сопровождающий поклонился еще раз, и Йонге показалось, что он с облегчением вздохнул. Очевидно, пожирание калебов, пусть даже с помощью столовых приборов, нанесло бы глубокую душевную травму всему персоналу этого заведения.  
– Чудесно, чудесно, – почти прошелестел Крачек и аккуратно положил обе руки на стол ладонями вниз. – Итак, господин Далине, уместно ли будет предположить, что вы тут находитесь в полном составе?  
– О, да.  
Йонге невольно посмотрел на выставочный простор сквозь стеклопластик, словно с такой высоты можно было разглядеть Рудольфа или Сайнжу.  
– А ваш уникальный навигатор?..  
– Болтается где-то поблизости, – отозвался Йонге. – Я тут видел пару яутов, думаю, они уже сошлись.  
– Чудесно, чудесно, – снова повторил Крачек. – Кстати, не удивляйтесь, что нам приходится ждать. Старинные традиции требуют соблюдения определенных порядков, поэтому приходится жертвовать малым ради превосходного результата.  
Йонге согласно промычал, тут же вспомнив два шунта в боках. Ради патента и будущей славы он готов был даже на дырки в тулове и голове. 

Подавив желание почесать место сверления, Йонге откинулся на спинку и уставился на собеседника. Закидывать его расспросами Йонге не стал, рассудив, что заинтересованной стороной выступать должен явно не пилот уникального корабля с уникальным навигатором в экипаже.   
Секундой позже ему пришлось пожалеть, что он слишком часто вспоминал Сайнжу. Треклятый яут не умел пользоваться глейтером для прямого разговора, но от души прикладывался собственными мыслями, передавая их напрямую. Прямо сейчас Йонге пробрало до костей от неслышного клекота, которым яут выражал довольную заинтересованность. Йонге попытался передать ему в ответ пожелание утопиться в ближайшем декоративном водоеме, но потерпел неудачу. Клекот усилился и перешел в низкое ворчание. Йонге почти чувствовал фантомные когти у себя под футболкой.  
– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Крачек.  
– Легкие помехи, – ответил Йонге и даже смог улыбнуться. Не "Фелиция", так яут умудрялись доканывать его виртуальными заигрываниями. – Если вы в курсе того, почему мы здесь, то должны быть и в курсе патентных работ. Сейчас мы в стадии глубокого исследования. Иногда от больших стараний этих... ученых, – он выделил слово даже сильнее, чем ему хотелось, – получается сильный фон.  
– А это не может помешать вашим... планам?  
– Мой экипаж идеален.  
Крачек улыбнулся и демонстративно поднял руки, сдаваясь перед уверенностью пилота.  
– Здесь мы находимся только ради утверждения нашего патента и получения расширенной лицензии на грузоперевозки, – продолжил Йонге. – У нас хороший корабль, но чтобы сделать его еще лучше и привлекательнее для наших клиентов, – тут он осклабился в лучших рекламных традициях, – нужно расширение блоков. А тут без лицензии и кредитной линии никуда.  
– Да-да, – закивал Крачек. – Не поверите, как быстро становятся известны факты, в которых широко заинтересована общественность. Разумеется, раньше мы справлялись, но теперь, с появлением новых возможностей...  
– И неизвестными пока стоимостями этих возможностей... – в тон ему добавил Йонге.  
– О, это очень важный момент, – заулыбался собеседник.

Обмен многозначительными намеками прервало появление официанта. Йонге наконец-то вспомнил правильное название этой должности.   
Судя по всему, ораубик не терпел даже малейшего промедления, и любые разговоры пасовали перед стоимостью напитка. Господин Крачек первым взял кружку за тонкую ручку, ненавязчиво демонстрируя, как соблюдать правильный ритуал. Йонге внимательно проследил за ним, подхватил собственную кружку, поставил прямиком себе на ладонь и прищурился, разглядывая поднимающийся дымок.   
Пить кипяток он не любил, чем регулярно огорчал Рудольфа, а с недавних пор доводил до белого каления и Сайнжу, регулярно пытавшегося продвинуть идею о пользе напитков, готовых вот-вот испариться прямиком из посуды. Ладонь начало припекать, и Йонге торопливо вернул кружку на стол.   
– Можно попросить лед, – понимающе посоветовал Крачек.  
Качнув головой, Йонге уставился в окно и рассеянно взялся за мелочь, полагающуюся на закуску. Крачек не торопился, Йонге тоже мог позволить себе протирать штаны до победного, потому что Рудольф по доброй воле выставку точно не покинул бы. Тем более, разглядывать такое мероприятие с высоты было очень даже интересно.  
Крачек с удовольствием вздохнул и поставил кружку.  
– Чуть крепче, чем обычно, – отметил он, – но так даже лучше: бодрит и настраивает на деловой лад. Полагаю, бессмысленно даже предлагать вам передачу прав на патент?  
Йонге улыбнулся и еле заметно склонил голову.  
– Так и думал, – Крачек нисколько не огорчился. – В этом случае мы хотели бы стать вашими первыми клиентами.  
– А вы – это...  
Господин Крачек развернул ладонь кверху – сквозь кожу засветились красные линии и в двадцати сантиметрах над его рукой образовалась голограмма. Бдительная крошка "Фелиция" тут же среагировала на мысли пилота и подгрузила данные. 

Самому запомнить все компании Фузии было невозможно, поэтому Йонге знал лишь несколько самых крупных игроков. Он даже не ждал, что они обратятся к частным предпринимателям, скорее уж раскачаются позднее и предложат сделку на аренду технологического решения.   
Но все же было приятно видеть, что уже сейчас к ним обратился игрок из первой полусотни.   
"Фелиция" предоставила все данные на "Шеффер Датч Компани" и отдельным блоком сообщила, что целых два процента акций принадлежат государству. А заодно и подсказала фамилии парочки крупных инвесторов.  
– Диллану привет, – не сдержался Йонге, имея в виду главу КБ НИИЦ, который явно успел поделиться с соучредителями информацией.  
Господин Крачек сделал вид, что не слышал.  
– Полагаю, вы уже успели получить о нас первичные сведения, – он свернул голограмму. – Я представляю отдел по работе с ключевыми поставщиками, и мы готовы предложить вам пробный контракт на экспресс-доставку. Груз легкий, но объемный, требует особых атмосферных условий, которые мы, разумеется, обеспечим.  
– Знаете, господин Крачек, меня волнует только один вопрос, – задумчиво протянул Йонге. – Почему личная встреча? И почему в такой обстановке? Есть же блик-связь, официальные бланки запросов и прочая бюрократия.  
– Вот именно бюрократия! – подхватил Крачек. – Мы ориентированы на индивидуальный подход, и во многом благодаря этому успешно занимаем свои позиции в нашем сегменте рынка. Вы более чем достойны личного контакта. Не побоюсь признаться, что сюда я добирался с самой Паленке и, поверьте, это было крайне... занимательное путешествие.  
Мгновенно представив прыжковый маршрут, Йонге уважительно кивнул. Напрямую лететь было нельзя – сплошные гравитационные пики – и приходилось делать огромную петлю. По крайней мере, с точки зрения двумерного пространства выглядело это именно как петля в обход горной цепи.  
– Модули для груза у вас свои? – поинтересовался он.  
– Модули и стыковочные шлейки.  
– Предложение лестное, – Йонге вздохнул. – Пока вы возглавляете список всех обратившихся. Но учтите, что мы еще не имеем на руках всех нужных документов. Возможно, нам придется утрясти еще уйму вещей и предусмотреть чертову тучу оговорок. Я не могу назвать вам сроки. Вдобавок тарифный план на доставку... Он на стадии согласования.

Про тарифный план никто из них даже не задумывался, но прозвучало это солидно, и Йонге мысленно пожал руку сам себе. Крачек, участливо кивавший после каждого предложения, снова вооружился улыбкой. Йонге мельком подумал, что, должно быть, у него по вечерам натуральная судорога щек.  
– Мы все прекрасно понимаем, как видите, я не разворачиваю перед вами готовый контракт. Считайте это предварительной беседой, так сказать, наведением гипермостов, если такое выражение уместно.  
Появление официанта с кувшином вновь прервало обмен дипломатическими любезностями. Крачек с видимым удовольствием принюхался к кружке и как бы между делом толкнул по столу пластиковую карточку, появившуюся ниоткуда или, возможно, вовремя выпавшую у него из рукава.  
– А это холдированный аванс.  
Йонге одним пальцем подтянул карточку, демонстративно неторопливо активировал ее и задумчиво начал изучать развернувшиеся строчки, вновь взявшись за закуску. На всякий случай прочитав дважды, он проверил сумму, мысленно перевел дух, убедился, что она недоступна без сигнатуры заказчика, и решительно подхватил остывший ораубик.  
– Считайте, что наш первый чартер ваш.

* * *

Чертов ораубик оказался ненамного слабее алкоголя. Йонге изо всех сил держался, пока они с Крачеком вели беседу на общие темы вроде проблем со спейсштрассе, где давно уже пора ремонтировать стыковочные узлы. Но к моменту, когда ораубик закончился, а все узлы были перебраны поименно, ландшафт под ногами Йонге начал медленно вращаться.   
Первый пилот с тоской вспомнил пожелания Найгваля держать себя в руках и уже решил было окончательно пасть в глазах окружающих, немедленно сожрав калебы, но Крачек ему помешал. Многословно извинившись и сославшись на загруженный график, он начал закруглять беседу.   
Страшно тому обрадовавшись, Йонге даже не попытался изобразить сожаление. Фактически, он тут же подскочил с места. Крачеку пришлось поторопиться, чтобы проводить собеседника к выходу.   
Пилоту настойчиво казалось, что Крачек в курсе его состояния, потому что вел себя представитель "Шеффер Датч Компани" в высшей степени предупредительно. Если бы не сопровождающий, он бы наверняка и дверь сам открыл.  
По пути Йонге опять наткнулся взглядом на чертовых альтаирок, занявших место под каким-то раскидистым растением, однако не рискнул подходить к ним, мигом вообразив, как его привлекают за пьяный дебош. Особенно, если альтаирок на самом деле нет. После этого с авансом можно прощаться и готовиться к затяжной волоките с обследованиями в НИИЦ.

Напоследок обменявшись рукопожатиями, они с господином Крачеком расстались, и уже в лифте Йонге позволил себе повиснуть на поручнях и приложиться лбом к прохладному стеклопластику.   
Чувство полета вниз немедленно отозвалось в желудке, и Йонге замычал вслух. Стало легче, поэтому Йонге твердо решил мычать как можно дольше и даже перешел на мотив "Веселой тайки".

Открытое пространство выставочного комплекса встретило его таким шумом и гамом, что Йонге немедленно настроился удалиться куда подальше. Заодно он понадеялся, что калебы спасут ситуацию, переведя внимание желудка на всякие белки и жиры.  
Ориентируясь по карте, пилот почти с первого раза сумел выбраться в еще одну зону, где среди искусственно выращенной флоры стояли совсем уже циклопические установки. К каждой из них прилагалось по паре экскурсоводов, обвешанных трансляторами, поэтому посетители не бродили по всей зоне, а организованно собирались в группы.

Йонге занял скамью - по виду на ней можно было даже с успехом переночевать - разлегся и погрузился в мир печатных брошюр, до сих пор хранимых за пазухой. Рассеяно кроша на себя калебами, он внимательно изучал шедевры рекламной мысли, то и дело усмехаясь на особо выдающихся оборотах. Ораубиковая лихорадка медленно отпускала, сердце успокаивалось и уже не хотелось чесать кулаки обо всех окружающих.  
Многие брошюры раскладывались втрое больше изначального размера, поэтому развлечений на время отдыха у Йонге было предостаточно. Ораубик бесповоротно пришел к мировому соглашению с калебами, а холдированный аванс приятно грел душу, и Йонге достаточно благодушно относился к вопиющим ляпам, то и дело встречавшимся на разворотах. Некоторые он даже запоминал, чтобы позднее пересказать Рудольфу.

Внимательно изучив шестую по счету брошюру, Йонге на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом подумал и накрылся листком, окончательно предаваясь расслаблению.   
И почти сразу же ему помешали. Кто-то встал прямо над ним, загородив солнечный свет. Йонге приподнял брошюру и сощурился. Купол выставки милосердно приглушал яркость, но, тем не менее, Йонге не сразу разглядел, кто перекрыл ему освещение. Только когда тень наклонилась, протягивая руку, Йонге узнал собственного напарника.  
– Как ты можешь читать макулатуру, когда кругом столько крутых развлечений?  
Рудольф выхватил у него тонкий пластиковый лист, и тот немедленно порвался, тут же начав распадаться на утилизируемые пленки.  
– Вот теперь точно не могу, – раздосадовано сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф пихнул его в голень, пытаясь расчистить себе место, но Йонге уступать не пожелал. Рудольф энергично подхватил пилота под колени, поднял мешающие ему ноги, уселся на лавку и поставил ноги обратно. После чего выдернул из рук напарника остатки калеба и впился в них так, словно пару недель сидел на синтезируемых макромолекулах. На колени Йонге посыпались крошки, и Рудольф с невнятным ворчанием начал смахивать их, не отрываясь от пожирания. Процесс выходил циклическим.  
Йонге прикрыл глаза локтем и с легкой усмешкой наблюдал за товарищем. Поломка синхрона надломила и строгие правила, до сих пор действовавшие на борту "Фелиции". Месяц назад Йонге уже гнал бы Рудольфа в шею со своей территории и потрясал бы цитатами из стандартного описания проблем синхронизации, а попутно жевал бы церебролин и пытался запихивать его же в Рудольфа. Нынешние границы он сдвинул куда дальше. 

– Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я тут интересного собрал, – оповестил его Рудольф, покончив с калебом. – Кое-что даже приглядел для переоборудования "Фелиции". Представь себе: динамические поворотные установки холодного синтеза! А гибкие асинхронные системы координации? Песня! Я уже не говорю про расширение главных прямоточных...  
– А рассчитываться кто будет? – грозно спросил Йонге. – Ты даже пожрать себе не покупал – мою еду стащил!  
– А ты мог бы позаботиться о напарнике, – парировал Рудольф. – Что значит, кто будет? Те замечательные люди, которые купят наш замечательный яутский корабль. Хотя мне плевать, кто его купит на самом деле, но я знаю, что это будет стоить дорого.  
– Я бы не был так уверен, – с легким сомнением сказал Йонге. – Я тут слыхал, что суб-недвижимость дешевеет из-за курса йены. Так что особо губу не раскатывай, на ходу споткнешься.  
Рудольф поднял палец, явно намереваясь изречь некую мудрую мысль, но в следующее мгновение прямиком по глейтеру бухнулось уведомление об усилении синхронизации на десять пунктов.   
Йонге резко почувствовал, что личная территория не просто занята Рудольфом, а буквально расплющена им. Механик со стуком закрыл рот и откинулся на спинку скамьи.   
Йонге торопливо скинул с него ноги и сел.   
Отодвинувшись на разные концы, напарники уставились друг на друга и абсолютно зеркально неуверенно улыбнулись.  
– Ну вот, такие хорошие посиделки испортили, – наконец сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге демонстративно достал из кармана коробочку с извечным церебролином, посмотрел на нее, вздохнул и снова спрятал. После чего поднялся с места и тщательно отряхнулся.  
– Давай, веди меня на эту свою выставку, – сказал он. – Будем забивать частоту положительными эмоциями.  
Рудольф молча показал ему большой палец, вскочил и энергично устремился вдаль по ландшафтной дорожке. 

* * * 

К удивлению Йонге посещение выставки оказалось невероятно увлекательным занятием. В основном потому, что Рудольф взял на себя роль экскурсовода и не просто таскал Йонге от одной витрины к другой, а еще и давал краткую сводку по каждому виду оружия. В девяноста случаях из ста он еще имел наготове историю, как знакомые его знакомых использовали именно этот агрегат в какой-нибудь невероятной ситуации.

На втором большом круге из пяти имеющихся Йонге заметил, что за ними следует несколько посетителей, старающихся производить впечатление незаинтересованных лиц, но при этом жадно глотающих каждое слово механика. На лацкане одного из слушателей даже висела табличка с названием торгового представительства.   
Машинально начав присматриваться к аналогичным табличкам, Йонге обнаружил, что количество пригласительных билетов на имя корпораций зашкаливало за все мыслимые пределы, и пилота начали одолевать нехорошие подозрения. Ухватив Рудольфа за рукав, он оттащил напарника от витрины, где за стеклом покоился доисторический шестиствольный механический пулемет.

– ...прямо в невесомости, – закончил Рудольф длинную фразу и перевел дух. – Стой, куда ты меня уводишь от этой немыслимой красоты? Некультурный ты человек, Йонге!  
– Руди, а сколько стоили билеты?  
– Что? Билеты?  
Взгляд Рудольфа поплыл как у наркомана. Йонге даже мог почувствовать сквозь синхрон, насколько сильно механик увлекся окружавшим его железом. Ощущения сильно смахивали на эротические.  
– Да, билеты на эту выставку, – терпеливо повторил Йонге.  
– Ну... Вообще-то дохрена, – признался Рудольф. – Но ты же сам видишь, какое это место!  
– Ладно, скажи мне вот что. Если наш клыкастый спонсор вздумает предъявить счет – мы сможем расплатиться?  
– С трудом. Возможно, не сразу.  
– Значит, если что, продадим тебя на органы, – мрачно пошутил Йонге.  
Рудольф ответил невнятным возгласом и выдернул рукав из хватки товарища. Йонге вздохнул и послушно двинулся следом за механиком, пробивающимся сквозь толпу приглашенных. Гармоники здесь не работали, и Йонге прекрасно чувствовал, как лихорадит присутствующих. Очевидно, на выставке собрались такие же маньяки, как товарищ Вебер.  
Товарищ Вебер как раз добрался до очередного экспоната, и Йонге окатило фонтаном эмоций. Было очень похоже, что Рудольф готов немедленно жениться на выставочном монстре. Недолго думая, Рудольф ступил на благородно-красный помост.

– Колени-то не сломаются?!  
Йонге машинально приподнялся на цыпочки, пытаясь высмотреть неизвестного, ставящего под сомнение способность Рудольфа таскать на себе десятки килограмм смертоносного железа, но массивная подставка загораживала обзор. Крикун остался безымянным. Вдобавок быстро подтягивались любопытные зрители. Рудольф перемахнул через веревочное заграждение и схватился за железку. Йонге в сердцах выругался себе под нос. В присутствии оружия Рудольф терял разум и не задумывался, что к особо ценным экспонатам могла быть подведена сигнализация или того хлеще.

– О, Далине! Небритая твоя рожа!  
Йонге обернулся на приветственный возглас. Кричавшего он узнал не сразу, поэтому инстинктивно отшатнулся, избегая хлопка по плечу. Худощавый тип в нашивках Фармслужбы изумленно сморщился.  
– Что за дела, братишка? Не признал?  
– Пайфер! – наконец-то сориентировался Йонге. – Ну! Столько лет, столько прыжков... Подзабыл.  
– То-то же!  
Все-таки похлопав Йонге по плечу, старый знакомец стремительно пожал ему руку, одновременно ухитряясь оглядываться по сторонам.  
– Кого ищешь? – Йонге усмехнулся, заранее предвидя ответ.  
– Кого-кого... Уж не один ты тут рейсы собираешь, верно? Не вижу, чтоб на тебе чьи-то лычки висели.  
– Да я уже давно в свободном полете. Надоело, понимаешь ли, отчеты строчить о каждом прыжке.  
– На лоханке летаешь? – Пайфер хохотнул и слегка подпрыгнул.   
Йонге он всегда напоминал птицу. Верткий, суетливый, даже пронырливый. Очень быстрый.  
– Не такая уж и лоханка, – неторопливо ответил он. – Солидный персональный корабль. Исследования, частные заказы, все такое. А ты все там же?   
– Я своим идеалам не изменяю, – захихикал Пайфер. – Эй, давай уже не жмись, показывай, с кем ты теперь мозгами шеш-беш, ребята болтали, что ты решил в минимуме закрутиться, полощешься с каким-то белобрысым...  
– Эй, Йонге!   
Вопль Рудольфа избавил Йонге от необходимости отвечать на градом высыпанные вопросы. Пайфер немедленно вытянул шею и присвистнул. Йонге испытал идиотское чувство гордости, немедленно сменившееся житейской обеспокоенностью.  
– Йонге! Глянь сюда! Мне идет?  
Механик умудрился снять с подставки трехметровый цангеллет и принять с ним позу завоевателя, готового вот-вот начать аннигилировать галактики.  
– Я в восторге! – сдержанно отозвался Йонге. – Если будешь покупать, то из своего бюджета!  
– Это твой напарник? – Пайфер прищелкнул языком. – Мелко не плаваешь, а?  
– Он хороший механик.  
– Верю-верю. А он в курсе, что ты за птаха?  
– Что было, то было, – моментально среагировал Йонге. – Кто старое помянет... ну ты и сам в курсе.  
– Но я б на его месте побоялся, что ты однажды его на органы продашь, – хихикнул Пайфер.  
– Тебя бы продал не задумываясь, – парировал Йонге. – А с ним мы на брата слишком много сульремы сожрали.  
– Значит, повезло мужику, – хрюкнул Пайфер. – Ну давай, у меня тут дела: макар-шамар, пару пушечек добыть и все такое. Если надо, могу контакты подогнать, кто тут для частников может наворотить чего в обход госпрограммы. Сечешь, да?  
Йонге молча выщелкнул из комм-браслета стандартную пластинку и протянул Пайферу. Тот мгновенно выбросил на ладонь свою такую же. Браслеты щелкнули еще раз, принимая подношения, и Пайфер удовлетворенно кивнул.   
Йонге не был уверен, понадобится ли ему помощь старого компаньона, но в космосе случалось всякое, и пренебрегать шансом он не стал. С командой "Галифрея" они разошлись мирно, так что Йонге вполне реально мог рассчитывать на ребят в случае чего. Конечно, в обмен на услугу, иначе фармацевтики не работали.  
– Бывай, Йонге.  
Пайфер ткнул его кулаком в плечо и отступил на несколько шагов, тут же растворившись в толпе. Рудольф одним своим видом умудрился привлечь еще чертову кучу народу, поэтому совершить такой фокус не составляло особого труда. 

Йонге вздохнул и полностью перенес внимание на Рудольфа. Тот явно не собирался расставаться с цангеллетом добровольно.  
Посетители зашумели – на помост легко запрыгнул яут. Йонге мысленно застонал. Его уже успели слегка оттеснить, и он начал пробиваться обратно, спеша предотвратить финансовую катастрофу. Механик оживленно махал рукой перед клыками склонившегося Сайнжи, видимо, рассказывая о прекрасном инструменте уничтожения. Сайнжа кивал, и с каждым его кивком Йонге прямо-таки чувствовал, как увеличивается опасность приобретения лишней огнестрельной единицы.  
Когда ему удалось прорваться к самому помосту, яут уже тыкал пальцем в инфотерминал. Йонге тоже вскочил на помост, вызвав одобрительные крики зрителей. Судя по шуму, всех троих принимали за часть представления.   
Сайнжа нашел нужное меню и с победным видом начал набирать знакомые коды подтверждения.  
– Да вы с ума сошли! – возопил Йонге. – Эта дура стоит как тяжелый скафандр!  
– Я покупаю подарки союзникам.  
Сайнжа отмел все возражения одной фразой. Над терминалом вспыхнула эмблема Первого Галактического Банка. Рудольф с грохотом опустил приклад цангеллета на пол и торжествующе улыбнулся.  
– Это просто черт знает что, – с чувством сказал Йонге и оглянулся. Зрители свистели и махали руками. Повернувшись обратно, Йонге обнаружил, что Рудольф тоже машет и улыбается, обняв ствол, как родную жену. – Ты его собираешься с собой таскать? Сайнжа! Отмени покупку!  
– Я заказал бронирование и хранение, – пророкотал яут. – Если ты хочешь подарков, скажи, и я куплю.  
– Лично мне уже ничего не нужно, – счастливо сказал Рудольф. – Я получил от жизни все, что хотел.  
– Смотри, потом окажется, что ты ему эту жизнь должен, – пригрозил Йонге.  
Улыбка на лице Рудольфа не изменилась ни на йоту. Сайнжа внимательно посмотрел на Йонге, опустил крышку терминала и отряхнул ладони. Затем шагнул к пилоту, схватил его за руку и рванул к краю. Йонге не успел даже выматериться, как яут прыгнул в толпу.   
Посетители выставки оказались шустрыми ребятами, и под двухсоткилограммовую тушу не попал ни один. Йонге с грохотом приземлился, чуть не подвернув лодыжку, и ему тут же пришлось в буквальном смысле кинуться следом за яутом. Сайнжа так торопился, словно за ним гналась лично Великая Мать с наездником наготове. 

* * *

Несколько поворотов спустя Йонге окончательно утратил представление о направлении их движения. На бегу он не мог толком сосредоточиться, и крепнущее желание отоварить яута электричеством оставалось нереализованным.

"Усиление синхронизации 20+".

Йонге все-таки споткнулся, и Сайнжа затормозил, одновременно на ходу ловя пилота. Долгих несколько секунд Йонге цеплялся за опору, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что земля под ним движется, а потом понял, что и впрямь их обоих куда-то несет.   
Бросив взгляд себе под ноги, он обнаружил, что это горизонтальный эскалатор. Смотреть на яута не хотелось – синхронизация в режиме плюс двадцать процентов стучала в голове, а Сайнжа крепко сжимал его за плечи, притискивая к себе. Йонге втянул воздух и все-таки уткнулся лицом в грудь яута, заслужив этим одобрительное ворчание. Он предпочел бы сохранять тишину, но Сайнжа уже едва слышно клокотал, готовясь заговорить.  
– Зачем ты меня утащил? – глухо спросил Йонге, не открывая глаз.  
– Ты всегда ищешь плохое, готов к неприятностям. Я решил тебя развлечь, – пояснил яут.  
– Бег по выставке не входит в мои понятия о развлечениях.  
– Это шоковая терапия.  
– Вот вывихнул бы ты мне руку...  
– Опять плохое.  
Йонге замолчал на полуслове и все-таки поднял глаза на яута. Сайнжа ухмылялся во всю пасть и даже слегка показывал язык. Йонге опять вздохнул, тут же вспомнив, как ловко применял Сайнжа этот самый язык для тесных контактов, и поклялся себе держаться в рамках. На горизонте вновь настойчиво замаячил церебролин.  
– Я уже догадался, что в наши территории мы не попадем, потому что Рхудо-о'ф тут надолго, – продолжил Сайнжа. – Но я нашел часть наших территорий здесь, как элемент выставки.   
– С вашей столицей я уже знаком, так что...  
– Нет, это другое. Выставка нашей... техники, только не технической, а ручной.  
Йонге неотрывно следил, как шевелятся клыки и перепонки яута, и сердце у него бухало все сильнее. Только почувствовав боль в ладонях, он посмотрел на собственные руки и обнаружил, что вцепился в чересплечные ремни яута с такой силой, что на тыльной стороне ладоней набухли вены. Проклятый эскалатор не заканчивался, и Йонге не мог заставить себя отлепиться от навигатора. Сайнжа замолчал и наклонил голову, пристально всматриваясь в лицо пилота. Йонге почувствовал, как когти движутся, неумолимо вытягивая плотную ткань футболки из-под пояса штанов.  
– Сайнжа, дыши глубже, – почти прохрипел он. – Это же просто превышение порога синхронизации. По тебе еще не прилетало...  
– Почему синхронизация? Это мое личное решение.  
Пощелкивание отдавалось в широкой груди яута, и Йонге слышал его так хорошо, что в ушах начинало шуметь.  
– Нет, наведенное, – он опять судорожно вздохнул и торопливо заговорил. – Послушай, синхронизация – это сложный процесс распределенного взаимодействия. Чем больше в сетке участников, тем меньше нагрузка на каждого...  
Сайнжа заворчал. Йонге не понял, выражал ли он таким образом несогласие или наоборот заинтересовался.  
– Я в курсе. Читал, – наконец сказал яут.

Йонге мысленно всучил себе звание почетного идиота всей Фузии. Он вспомнил, что яут прилично порылся в их библиотеке, да еще и первым смог определить, почему обоих напарников переклинило на инопланетчике, которого они встретили на трахнутой протоплазмой Калисее. Тем не менее, останавливаться Йонге не собирался – зачитывая давно известные сведения, он почувствовал, как его отпускает, и продолжил с удвоенным энтузиазмом.   
– Я помню. Но освежу твою память, – выкрутился он. – Итак, все зависит от класса корабля, например, на "Фелиции" оптимален экипаж из пяти-шести человек, но можно управляться и с двумя. По идее, с двумя даже лучше, потому что синхронизация точнее, и чем больше ты ее принимаешь, тем эффективнее понимаешь собственный корабль...  
Воздух у Йонге кончился, и он перевел дух. Сайнжа перестал вытягивать его футболку и слегка повернул голову, точно выставлял ухо вперед. Йонге некстати подумал, что Сайнжа постоянно так делает и, возможно, у него действительно одно ухо – или что там есть у яутов – слышит лучше другого. Было бы интересно проверить на практике...

– Я думал, все люди хорошо знают корабли.  
– Открою страшную тайну, – Йонге даже улыбнулся, слегка отстранившись. – Это невозможно. Максимально сложное устройство для прямого управления – воздушные суда и орбитальные станции без двигателей. Дальше наступает пик Лонжина...  
– Кого?  
– Пик Лонжина. Предел умственных способностей, достигаемый без технической поддержки. И дешевле добавить к мозгам помощь синхронизации, чем сводить систему управления к длинным последовательностям. Ну от сложных схем к двум джойстикам, понимаешь, да?  
– Нет. Мы наследуем схему корабля, если нужно.   
То ли синхронизация сбоила, то ли Сайнжа слишком запутанно выразился. Больше смахивало на второе, поскольку на самом деле фраза его была несколько о другом. Поразмыслив пару секунд, Йонге понял, что речь шла не о наследии, а о полном запечатлении.  
– Как... прочел все инструкции и запомнил? – уточнил он.  
– Понял, – поправил Сайнжа. – Но нужен перевод.  
– Любой корабль можешь запечатлеть? – с подозрением спросил Йонге, делая вторую попытку отстраниться. Искусственное возбуждение утихомирилось окончательно. – Даже наш?  
– Не пилот, охотник, – лениво ответил Сайнжа. – Не занимаюсь таким. До сих пор удивлен, почему ваша синхронизация построена на влечении.  
Йонге все-таки удалось высвободиться. Сайнжа пошел на уступку и уже не стискивал пилота в объятиях, а просто придерживал за пояс. Когти шевелились на животе Йонге.  
– Потому что это самая сильная эмоция, – вздохнул пилот.  
– Неверно. Охота и добыча гораздо сильнее.  
– Я говорил о позитивных эмоциях. Возьми на заметку: мы вас считаем агрессивными ублюдками. А агрессивные ублюдки далеко не улетают.  
– Я понял, люди необычайно похотливы, – клекотнул Сайнжа.

К большому облегчению Йонге за все время их беседы никто на эскалаторе так и не появился. Само собой, всем возможным свидетелям было бы глубоко чихать на личные дела представителей другой расы, но Йонге все равно не любил даже случайное внимание, если оно касалось таких тонких материй.  
Эскалатор пронес их сквозь пустую зону, и внезапно Йонге обнаружил, что они находятся на самом краю здоровенного котлована. Металлическая лента потекла вниз, и бугристые каменные стены стремительно заскользили мимо. Цивилизованный выставочный павильон исчез. Они будто находились на красно-желтой Найхави. Только в разгар съезда имени дружбы всех рас и народов. 

– Убедительная имитация, – сдержанно похвалил яут.  
– Охрененно, по-моему.  
Йонге машинально попробовал вызвать Рудольфа, чтобы дать тому поглядеть на уникальный выставочный сектор, но неожиданно наткнулся на стену. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что яут непостижимым уму образом закрыл прямую связь. Такое само по себе тянуло на революционное открытие в области синхронизации, но Йонге испытал только глухое раздражение.  
– Это твое развлечение, не его, – сообщил Сайнжа. – Потом покажешь.  
Длинная дорожка эскалатора закончилась, и Йонге воспользовался этим, чтобы вернуть себе личное пространство. Встав на пути яута, он ткнул в охотника пальцем и сам почти зарычал.  
– Слушай, ты, жаба клыкастая, я тебе по мозгам сейчас так заеду, что остаток жизни слюни пускать будешь! Думаешь, ты один такой спец по синхрону?  
– Это мой подарок! – рявкнул Сайнжа, зло выпучивая глаза. – Личный, не для двоих!  
Йонге представил, как хохотал бы Рудольф, застань он эту сцену, и плюнул. Плевок слегка не долетел до ноги Сайнжи, яут разгневанно заворчал, дергая клыками.  
– Ладно, – почти спокойно сказал Йонге. – Будем считать, я принял ваши обычаи. Открой синхрон, и я обещаю, что не буду делиться подробностями с моим напарником.  
– Не знаю, можно ли доверять словам умансоо.  
– Яйца оторву.  
Сайнжа хрюкнул, засипел и убрался с канала связи. Йонге проверил, может ли достучаться до напарника, и довольно кивнул. Пристально наблюдавший за ним яут тоже кивнул и неторопливо двинулся к центру котлована.   
Йонге засунул руки в карманы и пошел рядом, сохраняя необходимую дистанцию.   
Впрочем, чем ближе они подходили к основному сосредоточению участников и посетителей, тем больше приходилось лавировать. Яутов было довольно много, все они не особо смотрели под ноги, поэтому Йонге успел отстать от Сайнжи, чуть не свернул в сторону и, все же догнав навигатора, буквально сел ему на хвост. 

Здесь не было терминалов и постаментов – только открытые столы, на которых хаотично располагались трофеи, оружие и даже украшения. Сайнжа довольно ворчал, иногда проговаривая витиеватые фразы вслух – видимо, цитировал древних яутских философов.   
За надежной преградой в виде яутской спины Йонге с неподдельным интересом начал осматриваться. Сайнжа двигался так целеустремленно, будто точно знал, куда хочет попасть, и Йонге это более чем устраивало. Хуже, если бы яут принялся копаться на каждом столе. В отличие от Рудольфа, смешных баек у него в запасе наверняка не было, а выслушивать длинные поучительные истории о великой воинской славе Йонге морально был не готов.

Яут резко тормознул, и Йонге машинально выставил локоть, чтобы не врезаться. Сайнжа чуть повернулся и мотнул головой, призывая его встать рядом.   
Выйдя, Йонге обнаружил, что перед ними прямиком на земле сидит одно из наиболее мерзких созданий на его памяти – старый, практически лысый яут. Больше всего он был похож на сморщившийся и начавший слегка подгнивать овощ. Йонге с трудом удержался от немедленного обмена мнениями с Рудольфом.  
Сайнжа начал изъясняться на диалекте, который был не под силу даже синхронизации. Вернее, Йонге понимал, о чем идет речь, но это была совершенно чуждая концепция, и он постарался сосредоточиться на окружающем его шуме, чтобы не насиловать мозги странными понятиями, которым в человеческой культуре не было места.  
Отвлечься ему удалось крайне успешно – до такой степени, что на Сайнжу он обратил внимание, только когда тот хлопнул его по плечу. В другой руке он держал кастетные кольца – видимо, подростковые, потому что на его пальцы такие точно не налезли бы.  
– Это подарок, – заявил он.  
– Странный выбор оружия, – вежливо сказал Йонге.  
Старый яут заперхал и забулькал, точно собирался немедленно отдать богам свою яутскую душу или что там еще у них было. Йонге покосился на него, опять пережил краткий миг отвращения и предпочел смотреть на другого яута.  
– Ты сам оружие, – ощерился во всю пасть Сайнжа. – Я могу купить тебе только... как это? Обертку? Упаковку?  
– Не надо меня паковать, – строго сказал Йонге. – Я самодостаточен.  
– Обрамление, – с удовольствием сказал Сайнжа. – Вспомнил правильное слово. Это наша техника ближнего боя голыми руками, но твое электричество хорошо сочетается с этой техникой.  
Йонге мог бы возразить, что ему не нужны архаические кастеты, тем более что эти смахивали на давно проржавевшие. Но некая тень дипломатичности со вкусом ораубика все еще сохранялась при нем, поэтому он промолчал. И по-прежнему не сказал ни слова, когда яут стиснул его запястье, словно собирался оторвать руку себе на память. Громко сопя, навигатор силком выпрямил ему пальцы и начал надевать кольца одно за другим.   
Старый торговец одобрительно пощелкивал клыками. Белесые глаза помаргивали, взгляд медленно переползал с яута на человека, и, наконец, торговец вновь закашлялся, будто припадочный. Затем захрипел и закаркал, обращаясь к Сайнже. Йонге попытался разобрать хоть одно слово, но даже практика общения через глейтер уже не помогла. Старик говорил слишком невнятно. Сайнжа кивал, слушая его, а потом зарычал и стукнул себя в грудь кулаком. Не отрывая руки, он низко поклонился, дернув Йонге за собой. Пилот на всякий случай повторил его жест, чувствуя себя при этом несколько глупо.  
Выпрямившись, Сайнжа буквально потащил его за собой.

– Надеюсь, я сейчас не дал какой-нибудь ужасной родовой клятвы? – осведомился Йонге, едва они удалились на приличное расстояние.  
– Нет, – Сайнжа заклокотал не хуже торговца. – Просто дань уважения старой крови. 

Йонге понимал, что Сайнжа невероятно гордится целым яутским сектором на выставке, означающим важность их расы как минимум для устроителей мероприятия, но не мог проникнуться надлежащим благоговением. Для человека, отпрыгавшего десять лет по неисчислимому количеству обитаемых звездных систем, выставка была просто выставкой. И уж точно Йонге не стал бы раздуваться от гордости, даже если бы на одной из центральных поддерживающих колонн повесили бы доисторический транспарант "С любовью человечеству от благодарных народов". 

Сайнжа как раз выдержал значительную паузу перед некой статуей, слегка поклонился ей и перенес все внимание на Йонге.  
– Национальная еда, – протянул он. – Будешь?  
– Спасибо, я уже пообедал, – спешно отказался Йонге.  
– Не отрава, я изучил ваш синтезатор, и знаю, о чем говорю.  
– Благодарю, не стоит, – по-прежнему твердо отозвался пилот. – Разве что могу составить компанию.

И ему пришлось это сделать. Яут, хоть и не признавался, но явно соскучился по собственной кухне. Йонге не довелось проверить, чем в НИИЦ потчевали навигатора, но судя по предписанным ему самому высокопитательным пюре, имевшим такой вид, будто их создавали человеконенавистники, вряд ли Сайнжа мог рассчитывать на нечто большее, чем точно подобранная дозировка белков, жиров и кислот.  
Сейчас яут резвился, натурально перекапывая столы. Йонге мимоходом подивился обособленности сектора. Яуты даже не пошли ставить свои прилавки на общую территорию, где он сам недавно имел честь беседовать с Крачеком. Вспомнив ораубик, Йонге вздохнул. 

Между тем Сайнжа продолжал исследовать предлагаемые роскошества и даже энергично торговался, уснащая свою речь таким обилием заковыристых оборотов и воззваний, что понимать его было не легче, чем в случае с почтенным старцем. К тому же некоторые столы жутко воняли.  
Возле одного из них Йонге все-таки не выдержал и отошел в сторону. Сайнжа этого не заметил, вновь погрузившись в переговоры, да еще и совмещенные с дегустацией.   
Йонге остановился возле очередной скульптуры и рассеяно принялся вертеть кольца. Металл был все-таки не ржавым, а цветным, и явно проводил электричество. Йонге чувствовал, как еле ощутимые ниточки разрядов охотно стекаются под кожей рук прямиком к поблескивающим железкам. Это было даже приятно, поэтому он подошел к вопросу более серьезно и принялся целеустремленно натирать кольца, избегая режущих граней. Пальцы уже слегка дергались, ладонь еле ощутимо сводило, точно кто-то трогал ее когтями, щекоча голую кожу. Йонге ухмыльнулся и тряхнул кистью. Искры вспыхнули на острых концах, и на мгновение он ощутил запах озона. Напряжение в руке сбросилось приятным толчком. Йонге глубоко вздохнул и поднял взгляд.  
Чтобы немедленно натолкнуться им на неизвестного яута. 

По большому счету все эти мандибулярные были для него на одну рожу, но Йонге сразу выделил в нем основные отличия: очень темная шкура и очень странные клыки. Мигом позже до него дошло, что желтоватая кость покрыта узором. Можно было даже не сомневаться, что это высокохудожественное живодерство делали без анестезии. От одной мысли об этом у Йонге зачесался живот - прямо там, где красовалась выжженная ритуальная метка.   
Яут длинно и выразительно зашипел, иногда переходя на рычание. Йонге мотнул головой и замахал ладонью.  
– Ша'раах... ахта... тьфу!  
Попытка воспроизвести приветствие не увенчалась успехом. Яут свел "брови", шевеля щетиной, и Йонге с легким испугом подумал, что вполне мог перепутать фонемы и вместо вежливого обращения предложить поедание помета.   
Суровое молчание длилось несколько мгновений, а потом яут презрительно щелкнул клыками и протянул руку, развернув запястьем вверх. На запястье замерцал браслет участника. Йонге тут же вспомнил, что в него встроен средней мощности переводчик и с облегчением вздохнул. Яут снова заговорил, но на этот раз над его ладонью образовалась бегущая строка.  
"Ты носишь оружие великих воинов. Я предполагал на твое знание наших языков, но наблюдаю заблуждение. Ты украл реликвии?"   
– Чтоб тебя с твоими подарками, – еле слышно пробормотал Йонге и тоже протянул руку, после чего откашлялся и приступил к нелегкому дипломатическому общению.

– С какого хрена украл? Подарили. А за оскорбления могу и по челюстям дать. Чтоб внутрь провалились.  
Яут изумленно расширил глаза – тоже гораздо темнее, чем у остальных охотников, виденных Йонге – и заклокотал, искренне развеселившись.  
"Невероятная наглость, умансоо. Я верую, что не воровал, потому что воры пылают в страхе!"  
– Очень рад, – буркнул Йонге и опустил руку.  
Яут не спешил вежливо отойти. Пару мгновений он оглядывал пилота "Фелиции" с ног до головы, а затем снова заговорил.  
"Позволь убрать бесчестье приглашением. Могу угостить изысканиями кулинарии".  
Йонге посетила беспокойная мысль, что в экспериментах Найгваля и прочих человекоподобных тружеников науки он незаметно для себя исхудал до такой степени, что его пытаются подкормить даже незнакомые яуты. Отвергнув идею как нежизнеспособную, он покачал головой.  
– Спасибо, не стоит. Я принимаю извинения, не нужно меня угощать.  
"Я настаиваю. Не унижай меня отказом, умансоо".  
Яут протянул ему свободную руку, и Йонге вздохнул. Помимо набора архаических традиций, к которым он еще был готов отнестись с пониманием, яуты доставляли массу проблем. Например, это необъяснимое стремление вступать в прямой телесный контакт только что вызвало у него волну новой неприязни. К Сайнже он уже выработал иммунитет, но не к его сородичам. Йонге убрал свободную руку в карман, оставив раскрытой ладонь с переводчиком.  
– Мы, люди, не слишком любим чужие прикосновения.  
Яут моргнул и пошевелил пальцами.  
"Тогда жест вежливости? Единократное пожимание".  
В данном случае отбрехаться уже не получалось. Йонге пришлось обменяться крепким рукопожатием, которое предсказуемо затянулось. Яут полуприкрыл глаза и быстро мелко задрожал клыками. Затем он встряхнул головой и все-таки разжал хватку.   
Судя по дальнейшей жестикуляции, он предлагал человеку пройти слегка вперед. 

На миг почувствовав себя неразумной скотиной, которую подгоняет нетерпеливый вожак, Йонге оглянулся, нашел взглядом навигатора и убедился, что тот надолго обосновался возле стола с горой отрубленных конечностей всех форм и размеров. Владелец стола принимал активное участие в поисках, и оба яута производили впечатление разорителей могил, с невиданным энтузиазмом раскапывающих очередную находку.  
Гравированный коротко рявкнул и хлопнул Йонге по плечу, подталкивая вперед.   
Помимо озвученного яутом извинения, Йонге восьмым чувством улавливал, что охотник прямо-таки клокочет от сдерживаемого любопытства. Возможно, в понимании этого помогал синхрон, а, может быть, и обычная физиогномика – при всем умении сохранять невозмутимый внешний вид клыкастые выдавали себя движением челюстей.

Поначалу яут терпеливо указывал направление, оставаясь чуть позади, но затем потерял терпение и вырвался в ведущие. Теперь ему пришлось постоянно оглядываться. Йонге про себя посмеивался, представляя, как обеспокоен яут – не сбежит ли умансоо в подходящие кусты, тем самым так и не дав возможность принести извинения согласно кодексу.   
Потом он начал считать повороты и дошел до восемнадцати, когда яут все же вывел его к очередной общественной забегаловке.   
Это был отнюдь не "Улей". Если бы Йонге попросили дать заведению подходящее название, он остановился бы на "Логове неандертальца". Здесь не было даже стен и подобия крыши над головой. Йонге вообще не сразу понял, что тут именно едят, а не, скажем, разглядывают образцы доисторического жилищного устройства.   
Далеко не сразу ему удалось проникнуться замыслом создателя и понять, что глыбы камня, которые побольше, являются столами, а на всем остальном можно сидеть.  
Яут протащил его к отдельно возвышавшейся скале. Та или осталась при постройке изначально, или ее сформировали нарочно. Но хотя бы места возле нее были поприличнее.   
Яут плюхнулся на чуть менее доисторическую скамью, и Йонге осторожно последовал его примеру. Отморозить задницу не хотелось, однако против его опасений как скамья, так и каменная столешница оказались теплыми. Наверное, подстраивались под теплолюбивых охотников.

"Живую еду?" – осведомился гравированный.  
– Да ты отравить меня вздумал, – усмехнулся Йонге. – Я без синтезаторов, так что детокса при мне нет.  
"Поищи в списке блюд, там имеется сопоставляемость".  
Несмотря на варварскую внешность, оборудованы столы были все-таки по последнему слову техники. На грубой поверхности тут же сложились знакомые символы, и Йонге смог развернуть привычное меню с переводом по умолчанию. Поставив фильтр на собственную расу, Йонге быстро нашел те два с половиной варианта, которые можно было употребить не только без последствий, но и с известной долей удовольствия. Правда, это были всего лишь напитки. Результат он молча показал яуту. Тот довольно кивнул, вытащил из своего наруча контактный провод и ткнул в стол со своей стороны. Йонге машинально отметил, что на этом этапе развития яуты сильно далеко не продвинулись. Проводные технологии были настолько непопулярными, что обоснованно считались устаревшими.

Дожидаясь заказанного, оба молчали. Йонге рассеянно оглядывал выставку и машинально пробовал достать ногой до пола. Однако скамья была рассчитана для громил ростом куда выше двух метров. А еще пилот "Фелиции" ощущал пристальный чужой взгляд. Яут изучал его так внимательно, что это вызывало неприязнь. Оторвавшись от пейзажей, Йонге вздохнул и положил руку на стол ладонью кверху. Тактильный контакт с браслетом вынуждал к дурацкой жестикуляции. Яут немедленно повторил за ним, и они стали похожи на сектантов, обменивающихся тайными знаками.  
– Давай уже спрашивай, – сказал Йонге. – У тебя сейчас волосы дыбом встанут от нетерпения.  
Яут громогласно раскашлялся, перешел к многозначительным хрипам и, наконец, внятно заклокотал.  
"Это ты умансоо с удивительным межзвездным кораблем?"  
– Ах вот оно что.  
Йонге сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку, но тут же спохватился, что лишил себя средства коммуникации. Разворачивать ладонь и при этом сохранять многозначительную позу было нелегко, но Йонге попробовал.  
– Так ты не к ритуальным подаркам цеплялся?  
"Это был наиболее лучший вариант собеседования".  
Йонге подумал, что если бы яут был человеком, то сейчас у него было бы просто ангельское выражение лица. Сама невинность.  
– Я уже начинаю жалеть, что отправился на эту выставку, – Йонге все-таки изменил позу и опять положил руку на стол. – Ты не первый, кто пытается влезть без очереди. И я сразу скажу, что мы не устраиваем развозку по сафари.  
"Развезение... куда?"  
– На охоту я вас не повезу, – раздельно пояснил Йонге. – Сами летайте за своей добычей.  
Гравированный заклокотал и тоже откинулся на спинку. Пока он веселился, столешница предупреждающе озарилась желтым светом, а затем поверхность в центре просто растворилась и заказ торжественно всплыл на собственном подъемнике. Яут подхватил широкую чашу, вид которой вызвал у Йонге в памяти лекции об антисанитарии, и немедленно вцепился в нее клыками, тут же забулькав. Йонге успел взять свою посудину и с подозрением осмотреть ее, а яут все еще булькал. Наконец, клыки разжались, и яут отчетливо перевел дух. Чаша была здоровенной. Йонге ожидал, что сейчас последует залихватский удар ею по столу, но яут лишь небрежно покачал опустевшей посудиной.  
"Мы не охотники. Воины".  
– Впервые слышу, что это разные понятия.  
"Умансоо, тебе простительно невежество, поскольку ты не воин, – поставив чашу, он потянулся вперед и ткнул когтем в ободок. – Пей. Не оскорбляй подозрениями".  
– Я верю, что там не отрава, – вежливо отозвался Йонге. – Но я не верю, что ее мыли.  
"Умансоо, ты глуп как скриль. Болезни не перелетают от одного народа к другому".  
– Однако хрен знает, что туда наливали раньше, – уже раздражаясь, сказал Йонге.  
"Не глуп. Осторожен, – резюмировал яут. – Это ценно, поскольку я все еще продвигаю приглашение к почетной обязанности звездного ведущего".  
– Если вы не охотники, то на кой вам нужны услуги транспортного корабля?  
Яут ухмыльнулся и полез под стол. Словно у него зачесалась нога. Раздался щелчок, и охотник положил на гладкую столешницу традиционную маску. За одним исключением – на боковых пластинах красовались маркеры КВС.  
– Нихрена себе, мать твою...  
Йонге от неожиданности немедленно выпил. И в ужасе глянул на чашу, сообразив, что только что натворил. Но терять было уже нечего, а судороги пока что не намечались, поэтому он отхлебнул еще раз.

Коммерческие вооруженные силы были тем местом, где собирались слишком отчаянные парни. Фузия тщательно придерживалась принципа равновесия, но полностью контролировать всех не могла. На мелкие стычки, затрагивающие не более двух планет, принято было не обращать внимания. Только если спорщики расходились слишком сильно, мешая остальным порядочным гражданам торговать и путешествовать, в дело вступал уже не коммерческий, а административный военный флот, неприятной особенностью которого было просто утюжить всех участников, не разбираясь, кто первым заварил в вакууме кашу.  
– Я думал, вы всегда в стороне, – прохрипел Йонге. Жидкость попала не в то горло, и он титаническими усилиями сдерживал кашель. – Типа независимые... кха... тьфу ты... В общем, сами за себя!  
"Только мертвая кровь живет в одном-единственном мире. Все настоящие воины давно охотятся между звезд".

В чем-то Йонге был с ним согласен. Замкнутость на самих себе рано или поздно приводила к упадку цивилизации, и на примере Найхави он хорошо разглядел, какие у этого могут быть печальные последствия.   
До сих пор чертова императрица иногда снилась ему в кошмарах. Каждый раз одно и то же: крик "Выпускай!" – и долбаный альяс, буйствующий в толпе одержимых.  
Но яуты-наемники представлялись ему куда более неприятными типами. Почему-то он был уверен, что они, в отличие от "мертвой крови", вовсе не стремятся соблюдать кодекс чести охотника.   
Этот титанический труд Йонге от скуки изучил во время пролеживания боков в палате НИИЦ, и еще тогда решил, что жесткие самоограничения – это самое лучшее, что может держать в узде агрессивных мудаков, ставящих ритуальное убийство выше остальных удовольствий.  
– Нет-нет, – решительно сказал он, сообразив, что непозволительно долго молчит. – Мы не участвуем ни в каких военных конфликтах, спасательных операциях, полицейских акциях или как там вы еще это назовете, – Йонге оттолкнул чашу. – Извини, приятель, но категорически нет. Вооруженные силы сами по себе, торговцы сами по себе. Я не могу.  
"Не нужно сражаться. Нужен межзвездный прыжок в связке кораблей. Ты возглавление, мы следование".  
– Да ну! – Йонге кашлянул и продолжил, понизив голос. – Вот так просто перетащить вас куда-то в самый разгар драки? Да нас первый же гравик размажет по всем лакунам. Мне своя шкура дорога. Вообще я трус, если тебе так понятнее.  
"Почему ты говоришь только о себе? Ты владетель корабля с экипажем, и один из него – наша кровь. Ты должен подсчитывать их общее мнение".  
– Кровь, может, и ваша, но корабль мой. Плюс я отвечаю за то, чтобы им не подпалили задницы.  
Яут зашевелил клыками. Ладонь то сжималась, то снова раскрывалась, словно яут раздумывал, стоит ли продолжать общение с трусом, но все-таки заговорил опять.  
"Ты заботлив, умансоо. Сберегаешь команду, хотя лишаешь награды, которую я могу дать".  
– Вот спасибо, – раздраженно буркнул Йонге.  
"Береги дальше, – продолжил яут, словно не заметив, что его перебили. – Но я буду наблюдать, и если узнаю, что ты изменил образ мысли, то объявлю награждение уже за твою голову".  
– Еще бы мне всякие мудаки не угрожали, – процедил Йонге.   
Но инстинкт самосохранения был сильнее, поэтому ладонь он инстинктивно сжал, и вместо перевода получилась кашица из обрывков голограммы. Поименованный мудак опять потянулся вперед и самыми кончиками когтей зацепил Йонге за пальцы, насильно разгибая их.  
"Повторяй".  
– Нахер иди, – оскалился Йонге. Окончательно спасовать перед одним-единственным яутом он все-таки не смог.  
"Странное приглашение, – теперь оскалился уже яут, натянув перепонки до полупрозрачности. – Я принимаю".  
Когтистая пятерня полностью накрыла руку Йонге и сжалась. Пилот "Фелиции" пару мгновений тупо смотрел на это, а затем до него дошло, и он коротко засмеялся.  
– Ошибаешься, – он потянул руку назад, но яут не отпускал. – Это было оскорбление, а не приглашение.  
Перевод по-прежнему не появлялся, теперь уже закрытый ладонью яута, и Йонге нахмурился, одновременно рванув сильнее. Ему не хотелось выступать в амплуа бессильной козявки и извиваться на месте, пробуя помочь себе обеими руками.   
Йонге оглянулся, убедился, что особого зрительского состава нет, за исключением шумной компании почти у самого выхода с территории забегаловки, и стиснул кулак с ритуальными украшениями, демонстрируя его яуту.   
Тот не устрашился, но длилось это ровно несколько секунд – до тех пор, пока Йонге не запустил крохотный, но угрожающе потрескивающий разряд прыгать с кольца на кольцо. Стигматизаторы он не заряжал, с тех пор как очутился в НИИЦ, но мало-помалу организм сам вытягивал электричество из окружающей среды, и для демонстрации этого хватило. Яут зашипел и разжал руку. Йонге молча поднялся, постаравшись с достоинством принять тот факт, что для этого ему пришлось в буквальном смысле спрыгивать, и вышел из-за стола. Яут перешел на разгневанное утробное ворчание.  
– Сам заплатишь, – буркнул Йонге, позаботившись, чтобы этот-то перевод точно был доступен.  
Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов, когда сзади загромыхало малое собрание ритуальных подвесок. Секунду спустя яут поравнялся с ним. 

Не говоря ни слова, наемник сопровождал Йонге. Но по возвращении на торговую территорию ему пришлось слегка отстать. Здесь посетителей было гораздо больше, и они не собирались уступать дорогу. В основном потому, что сами были яутами. В принципе, яутов здесь было столько, что Йонге чувствовал себя в подавляющем меньшинстве. Только сейчас он начал замечать, что все время является объектом внимания. Судя по ворчанию за спиной, гравированного это тоже не сильно радовало. Наконец, он тормознул Йонге за плечо. Пилот со вдохом обернулся к нему и наткнулся на очередную голограмму.  
"Множество недостойных! Оскорбительным будет принятие внимания".  
Йонге пихнули в спину, и ему пришлось резко отступить, чтобы не мешать движению. Проходивший мимо яут рявкнул на гравированного, тот рявкнул в ответ, и Йонге автоматически сдвинулся еще дальше, чтобы не оказаться в зоне столкновения инопланетчиков. На свою беду, остановился он аккурат у очередного торгового места.   
Владелец – удивительно, но не яут – заквакал и затряс образцами товара, настойчиво суя его случайному посетителю под нос. Йонге нетерпеливо отмахнулся, и торговец немедленно схватил его клешней за руку. Мгновением позже он начал наматывать на предплечье пилота длинный плетеный шнур, украшенный каким-то сушеным мусором.  
– Да отъебись ты уже, – почти прошипел пилот, силясь высвободиться. – Не куплю! Отстань, говорю!  
Он наконец-то додумался развернуть ладонь и повторил все то же самое, за вычетом нецензурщины. Продавец огорченно забулькал и всплеснул клешнями. В выпуклых глазах застыло такое страдание, будто Йонге только что съел всех его семерых детей.   
В довершение ситуации, гравированный наконец-то разделался с соотечественником, заплевав его оскорблениями – Йонге краем глаза видел, как яут быстро провел тыльной стороной ладони по клыкам. Поспешив присоединиться к пилоту, яут быстро оглядел торговца, шнур и весь товар разом, после чего тряхнул рукой и достал знакомый Йонге пасс-чип.  
– Нет!  
Йонге еще энергичнее принялся сдирать с себя основательно заплетенный хитрожопым торговцем шнур. Наверное, тот предполагал, что, не сумев выпутаться, жертва будет вынуждена приобрести хрень за несметные деньги, либо заплатить за ущерб, если хрень будет порвана или порезана.   
Яут тянулся заплатить, поэтому Йонге приходилось еще и удерживать его, что совершенно блокировало возможность разумного диалога. Оживившийся продавец вносил свой вклад в сумятицу, настойчиво пытаясь принять чип. Йонге уже готов был заорать на яута и врезать тому по роже, когда на него неожиданно свалилось спасение.

На плечо яута опустилась когтистая ладонь, а потом Сайнжа рванул, и гравированный буквально отлетел в сторону, поворачиваясь в полете.  
– Не трогай умансоо!  
Рев Сайнжи немедленно привлек общественное внимание. Не успев еще обрадоваться, Йонге мысленно схватился за голову. В ритуалах таких столкновений он был не силен, а вот продавец, похоже, оказался опытным типом. Во всяком случае, собирал свой товар он с такой скоростью, словно рядом грозила рвануть реакторная установка.   
Стол моментально превратился в футляр, весь товар исчез в его недрах, и, прощелкав напоследок какое-то проклятие, торговец испарился с места событий.  
Яуты обменивались оскорблениями, перевод которых глейтеру уже не давался. Постепенно начали прибывать любопытствующие, неотвратимо стягиваясь в кольцо. Йонге прикинул, как быстро успеет достучаться до Рудольфа и как быстро тот сможет прибыть с цангеллетом. Выходило, что местные силы правопорядка успеют раньше и надают всем по первое число.   
В памяти опять всплыл образ Найгваля, укоризненно качающего головой, и Йонге аж застонал вслух. Пока что вырисовывался только один вариант спасения, который мог с равным успехом не сработать или сделать все еще хуже. 

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Йонге растолкал успевших сплотиться вокруг импровизированной арены яутов и решительно направился к соперникам. Те перестали орать и низко угрожающе ворчали, перетаптываясь на местах. Завидев охотничью стойку, Йонге прибавил шаг, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не пуститься бегом.  
– Хватит! – он рубанул рукой в воздухе между яутов. – Сайнжа, оставь его! Я приказываю!  
– Посягательство умансоо личный интерес!  
Бессвязность речи яута можно было объяснить только полным душевным раздраем. Ненавидя всех окружающих и мысленно обещая Сайнже страшные кары за раздувание конфликта, Йонге шагнул вперед, оказавшись на пути столкновения, развернулся лицом к гравированному и осторожно попятился. Наткнувшись на Сайнжу, он сделал еще крохотный шаг, вставая вплотную, и Сайнжа догадливо сжал его плечи. Йонге протянул вперед руку с браслетом.  
– Уходи, – внятно сказал он. – Мне другой не нужен.  
Сайнжу он не видел, но искренне надеялся, что навигатор сейчас не корчит торжествующую рожу. Зрители не расходились – то ли надеялись, что драка все же состоится, то ли желали узнать все в подробностях. Был бы рядом Рудольф – Йонге с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как механик расстреливает яутские задницы из какой-нибудь крупнокалиберной хренотени вроде лайнера.  
"Хорошо, – неожиданно сказал гравированный. – Я вижу, ты выбрал кровь. Но я имею право оставлять знание о себе".

Йонге моргнул. Про такое он не читал ни в одном справочнике. К тому же, он не был уверен, что переводчик сработал правильно. Бросив взгляд на окруживших их яутов, он обнаружил, что они в большинстве довольно щелкают клыками. Значит, точно некий долбаный ритуал. Сайнжа излучал страшное недовольство, но эмоциональных всплесков, говорящих об опасности, Йонге не уловил. И поэтому он кивнул, силком разжал пальцы яута и сделал шаг вперед.   
Гравированный стремительно двинулся навстречу и остановился так близко, что Йонге вновь почувствовал, как Сайнжа яростно хочет перегрызть глотку чужаку. Гравированный резко наклонился. Йонге усилием воли сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Яут растянул челюсти в усмешке и поднял на уровень глаз стандартную пластинку адресной визитки.   
"Возьми. Знаешь, где можно будет искать".  
Сайнжа утробно зарокотал. Йонге обернулся и молча уставился на навигатора. Тот выдерживал взгляд Йонге несколько секунд, а затем стиснул клыки и замолчал. Йонге снова обернулся к гравированному и двумя пальцами вытащил предлагаемый чип. Гравированный выпрямился и явственно собрался отойти.  
– Один вопрос, – сказал Йонге. – Вы за всеми людьми так гоняетесь?  
"Нет. Только свет... запах... особые".  
– Запах я еще понимаю. Но свет?  
Гравированный потянул палец и молниеносно прочертил извилистую линию по щеке Йонге от виска до подбородка.  
"Здесь. И здесь".  
Коготь повторил движение, но уже с другой стороны. Яут вновь склонился, и Йонге даже почувствовал знакомый уже слабый запах растворителя. Зато теперь он точно мог быть уверен, что это не Сайнжа втихаря пьет ацетон, а обычное явление яутской физиологии.   
Но сейчас его больше волновала собственная физиология. Единственное, что лезло в голову – это яутские кайилы, которые тоже светились в определенном диапазоне. 

Сайнжа протянул руку из-за его плеча и толкнул застывшего гравированного в лоб. Охотник резко выпрямился, рявкнул несколько коротких слов, стремительно развернулся и так же стремительно пошел прочь. Яуты мгновенно расступились, освобождая ему дорогу.   
Стоило главному зачинщику покинуть место несостоявшейся драки, как большинство зрителей потеряло интерес. Йонге даже моргнуть не успел, как кольцо рассыпалось.   
Несколько яутов задержались, переговариваясь и тыкая пальцами в пилота, но затем ретировались и они. Выставка снова превратилась в шумную толчею.  
– Давай, добей меня, – вздохнул Йонге, оборачиваясь к Сайнже. – Скажи, что это была какая-то важная шишка?  
– Ха? – фыркнул яут. – Глупость. Обычное мясо.  
Одновременно с нелестной характеристикой он попробовал выхватить у Йонге чип, но пилот быстро спрятал подношение в карман, а взамен показал навигатору средний палец.  
– Я недоволен, – объявил Сайнжа.  
– Смотрите, он недоволен, – с прорезавшейся язвительностью сказал Йонге, возвращаясь к распутыванию шнура. – Ты вообще осознаешь, каким идиотом я себя выставил? "Мне другой не нужен", – сам себя передразнил Йонге. – В следующий раз, когда не надо будет оглядываться на этот, мать его, НИИЦ, я позволю вам переубивать друг друга нахер.  
– Следующий?!  
– Это фигура речи, – отмахнулся Йонге. – Все, я насмотрелся ваших достопримечательностей досыта. Я возвращаюсь в основной комплекс, а ты можешь здесь поселиться.  
– Не могу допустить самостоятельных перемещений, – буркнул Сайнжа. – Ты притягиваешь неприятности.

Вяло переругиваясь с навигатором, Йонге успешно нашел обратную дорогу до эскалатора и встал на ступеньку аккурат к тому моменту, когда зловредный шнур все-таки поддался.  
– Неразумно разгуливать с незнакомцами, – продолжал выговаривать Сайнжа. – Настоящий охотник всегда должен быть бдителен.  
– Особенно проспав нужную станцию, – мстительно сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа бессильно клацнул челюстями и попытался отнять у пилота шнур, но и в этом не преуспел. Отчасти Йонге понимал его попытки вернуть, как казалось яуту, утраченные позиции, но облегчать задачу не собирался. Если бы Сайнжа просто задвинул гравированного в угол, Йонге не поскупился бы на благодарность, но из-за раздутого представления здорово разозлился.  
Впрочем, чем дальше оказывался он от национальной яутской котловины, тем легче ему становилось. Если ты оставил неприятности позади, то ни к чему пережевывать их в воспоминаниях. Особенно, если тебе никто не надрал задницу.   
В конечном итоге его даже перестал раздражать возобновившийся бубнеж. Дождавшись паузы, он сдержанно поаплодировал. Яут сразу же напрягся.  
– Что?  
– Ты прямо как мой куратор, – восхищенно сказал Йонге. – Кудахчешь и волнуешься. Если что – я сегодня уже ел. И мыл уши.  
Сайнжа несколько секунд смотрел на него молча.  
– Хуже человеческого чувства юмора, – наконец сказал он, – только человеческая еда.

* * *

На обратном пути в подземке Йонге вздремнуть уже не удалось. Рудольф вцепился в него как маскопский кровосос и поливал собственными ощущениями безостановочно, то и дело сбиваясь на красочное описание того или иного лазергана. Йонге был уверен, что очень внимательные уши Рудольфу не нужны, поэтому только кивал головой и одобрительно мычал, иногда вставляя фразы из набора "Заинтересованность № 1". Личная разработка капитана Йонге Далине для установки крепких отношений в экипаже.  
Самого Йонге больше волновал вызов в НИИЦ, прервавший их увольнительную в самом начале. Из культурной программы первого дня и так выпали гонки, потому что Сайнжа яростно настаивал на посещении яутских территорий в Карнаге, расположенной на другом полушарии. Но теперь они и туда не успевали, поскольку Найгваль был чрезвычайно убедителен в своих призывах. В итоге все трое сошлись на том, что уже после окончания всех процедур, они смогут выделить свое личное время на посещение каких угодно гонок и территорий. Рудольф даже не поленился вызвать местный календарь фестивалей и отметить несколько подходящих. Но пока что выставка занимала все его мысли целиком.

– Кое-что там вообще в единственном экземпляре от разработчика, – вещал Рудольф, копаясь в собственных брошюрах. – После того как вы двое свалили за горизонт и, кстати, неизвестно чем там занимались, лично я наводил полезные знакомства. С парнями из "Ройдак Плюс" у меня и так были кое-какие дела, но теперь я точно уверен, что при желании сможем договориться о чем угодно...  
– Это пока вы двое сходили с ума среди древних развалин, я успел договориться о первом рейсе, – невозмутимо сказал Йонге. – И это не "что угодно", а реальные деньги.  
– Ха, – Рудольф фыркнул и поскреб в затылке. – Ну я еще кое-где оставил на терминалах наш профиль, так что неизвестно, чьи заказы будут лучше.  
– Умная реклама, – заметил до сих пор молчавший яут. – Я разговаривал с моими собратьями...  
Напарники одинаково свирепо уставились на него.  
– Никаких яиц! – почти возопил Рудольф.  
– Я отказываюсь возить наемников! – Йонге говорил еще громче, и Рудольф недоуменно обернулся к нему.  
– Мазался тут один, – неохотно сказал Йонге. – Из КВС. Мол, не надо сражаться, вы нас только до места добросьте. Ха!  
– Этот личинкин сын посягал на личные отношения, – вмешался Сайнжа.  
Йонге скривился.  
– Я разговаривал с торговцами, – продолжил Сайнжа, – и у меня тоже есть готовый заказ.  
– Отлично, – наконец, сказал Рудольф. – Мы запихнули себя во все щели, поделив шкуру еще живого тапаса. Что там за личные отношения?  
Йонге замахал на яута, видя, что сейчас тот выложит все как есть, и подал гораздо более урезанную версию.  
– Это еще один любитель экзотики типа нашего навигатора. Хоть не кормите, но дайте живого человека потрогать.  
– Я так и думал, – многозначительно сказал Рудольф. – Если мы не ждем его в гости, то я вернусь к более интересным вещам.  
– Какие гости, я внимательно слушаю, – поспешно сказал Йонге.  
– Так вот, эти керамические рассекатели...


	2. Chapter 2

Вернувшись в НИИЦ и едва не забыв череп лаймера, путешественники обнаружили, что как минимум час свободного времени у них еще имеется.

– И зачем нужно было так спешно нас выдергивать? – раздраженно сказал Йонге маленькому голографическому Найгвалю, висевшему над браслетом. Это уже был больничный, а не выставочный браслет. Йонге чувствовал себя излишне украшенным.  
– Прошу прощения, господа, – мини-Найгваль оглянулся и виновато улыбнулся, разводя руками. – Вы же знаете, что здесь часто ведется запись разговоров, поэтому мы были в курсе, что вы собираетесь посетить не только выставку, но и гораздо более удаленные объекты. Оттуда так быстро вам вернуться бы уже не удалось...  
– А в чем же причина спешки? – перебил его Рудольф.  
– По сути, мы уже завершили нужные нам процедуры, – Найгваль поднял палец. – Для окончательного подтверждения нам требовалось мягко удалить вас из НИИЦ на приличное расстояние. Но при этом сохранить непринужденную обстановку. Поэтому мы и не сообщали вам, что эксперимент закончен. Надеюсь, вы не слишком расстроены этим?  
– Да конечно же нет, – совершенно искренне сказал Йонге. – Знали бы вы, как мне надоело ваше больничное питание, Найгваль. Я бы на вашем месте нанял в штат не еще двадцать медсестер, а одного хорошего повара.  
Найгваль засмеялся и пообещал заняться вопросом, после чего напомнил экипажу номер кабинета для встречи и растворился.

– Пойду-ка я собирать вещи, – Рудольф дохнул на рассекатель, который до сих пор крутил в пальцах, и сунул его за пазуху. – Сдается мне, сегодня же придется валить отсюда.  
– Почему сегодня? – удивился Сайнжа.  
– Потому, что лишнюю неделю никто держать корабль на стоянке не будет, – просветил его Йонге. – А полетный коридор как раз выпадает на сегодня.

Он тоже собрался к себе, однако Сайнжа придержал его.  
– Идем со мной, – проворчал он. – На первом уровне можно спокойно говорить вне досягаемости лишних ушей.

Йонге слегка удивился, но последовал за яутом беспрекословно. В отличие от Рудольфа, ему не было нужды собирать целый чемодан. Да и самому Рудольфу не требовалось так уж много времени. Скорее всего, механику хотелось остаться наедине с приобретениями и помедитировать на совершенное оружие. А может, и не только помедитировать.  
Невольно расплываясь в улыбке, Йонге шел за яутом. Тот обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы разглядеть похабную физиономию пилота.  
– Что тебя так радует?  
– Подумал о хорошем, – отозвался Йонге, не сгоняя улыбку. – Надеюсь, ты не станешь портить мне настроение?  
– Думаю, тебе понравится.

Не зная, бояться прозвучавшего заявления или радоваться, Йонге вместе с яутом загрузился в лифт, почти мгновенно доставивший обоих на первый уровень. Йонге знал про него, но сам там не бывал, поскольку все его время отнимали процедуры, а когда они заканчивались, ему страшно хотелось жрать и спать одновременно. Максимум – смотреть развлекательные передачи, но уж точно не бродить по всему НИИЦ, исследуя этажи и уровни.

Первым делом яут свернул с тщательно оформленной дорожки в какие-то подозрительные кусты. Йонге помедлил, но яут зашипел как раскаленная дюза, и Йонге проследовал за ним. Продравшись сквозь скопище гибких веток и успев вполголоса обматерить любителя дикой природы, Йонге оказался на поляне, утыканной цветущими растениями. Вероятно, на взгляд ландшафтного архитектора это смотрелось живописно, но Йонге сразу же почувствовал приступ самой натуральной аллергии, как он ее себе представлял.   
Яут, возвышавшийся среди цветов, и вовсе был смехотворен. Особенно поза истинного воина: руки скрещены, подбородок задран, клыки сверкают на солнце.  
– Желаю твоей любви! – громогласно объявил Сайнжа.  
Йонге инстинктивно присел и так же инстинктивно оглянулся. Вопящий о своих предпочтениях на весь госпиталь яут его категорически не устраивал.  
– Ответь мне, пилот Йхо-онхе...  
– А ну умолкни! – сдавленно рявкнул Йонге. – Чего орешь?  
Яут кашлянул и сбавил тон, но пафос от этого никуда не делся.  
– Я, Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома, требую, чтобы ты прекратил меня избегать! Две ваших недели мы жили раздельно, и ты уже готов пойти на сделку с личинкиным сыном Гарухой?  
– Ты откуда знаешь, как его звать? – прицепился Йонге, между тем пытаясь лихорадочно придумать, как заткнуть орущего от неразделенной любви инопланетчика.  
Сайнжа заревел, теряя всю выдержанную позу. Присев на полусогнутых, он тряхнул головой и расставил руки, а затем мгновенно прыгнул. Йонге не успел увернуться: яут схватил его за плечи и тряхнул так, что у пилота "Фелиции" едва не сломалась шея. Щелкнула так точно.  
– Я, не он покупал тебе ритуальные украшения! Этого мало?! Отвечай!  
– Да на!  
Места Йонге хватило, и он врезал Сайнже в челюсть снизу вверх. Голова охотника запрокинулась, и Йонге тут же повторил апперкот, но уже левой. Сайнжа попятился и грузно опрокинулся, не разжимая рук. Йонге выставил колено, и приземлился на яутское брюхо всем весом.   
Сайнжа клокочуще выдохнул, перекатился набок, увлекая за собой пилота, и на поляне завязалась драка. Цветущие растения с хрустом ломались, разбрызгивая жгучий сок – пару раз Йонге угодил лицом в свежие стебли и аж взвыл от острых ощущений.

Глейтерная связь не позволяла покалечить друг друга совсем уже серьезно, поэтому драка быстро завершилась. Йонге уселся на поверженном противнике верхом и тщетно пытался придушить его сквозь набор колец, неизменно защищавших горло яута. Сайнжа зло хрипел и скреб когтями по вывернутой земле, но потом, ему надоело играть в поддавки, и он выбросил руку вперед, хватая Йонге за голову. Пятерня полностью закрыла лицо пилота, и на мгновение Йонге почувствовал такой ужас, будто его оседлал наездник. Стиснув зубы, он обеими руками перехватил запястье и ударил коленом в локоть яута. Сайнжа заревел, дернул Йонге в сторону и одновременно свободной рукой схватил за голень, теперь уже дергая на себя. Пилот опрокинулся, приложился затылком о выставленное колено, но взамен успел пнуть противника в нижнюю челюсть. Сайнжа выпустил его лицо, но взамен ухватил за затылок и опять рванул, вынуждая пилота "Фелиции" практически сложиться пополам.

Больничный браслет требовательно запищал и без всякого одобрения самостоятельно сформировал голограмму. Из-за драки она висела косо, но Рудольфа было видно прекрасно.  
– У вас все в порядке? – недовольно осведомился механик.  
– У нас, – сквозь зубы процедил Йонге, упираясь ботинком в подмышку яута и напрягая спину, – все просто замечательно.  
– То-то я чувствую любовь и уважение, – все так же кисло сказал Рудольф. – Между прочим, у вас осталось сорок пять минут. Лучше бы вы занялись чем-то более продуктивным.

Все еще пытаясь оторвать ладонь яута от собственного затылка, Йонге подбородком нажал на принудительное отключение связи. По-прежнему не разжимая хватку, Сайнжа дернул вверх, в буквальном смысле отрывая Йонге от себя. Шея пилота опять захрустела – на этот раз вытягиваясь. Коленом Сайнжа толкнул его в спину, ноги Йонге заскользили по траве, не находя опоры, и яут с размаху опустил его на прежнее место. Вернее, не совсем на прежнее – Йонге хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что сидит он уже на груди яута, и длинные клыки шевелятся слишком близко от священно оберегаемых драгоценностей любого земного мужчины.  
– Я объявляю перемирие! – торопливо сказал Йонге. Подумал и добавил: – Сукин ты сын.

Яут глубоко вздохнул – Йонге почувствовал, как мощно поднимается под ним грудная клетка, – и неожиданно приглушенно заворчал. Йонге понял, что задержал дыхание в ожидании громогласного рева, и выдохнул. Сайнжа ухватил его за бедра и слегка тряхнул.  
– Я недоволен, я огорчен и оскорблен, что меня отвергают и мои дары тоже...  
– Да я тебе телка, что ли, чтобы за побрякушки давать? – не выдержал Йонге.  
Сайнжа недоуменно склонил голову, проехав затылком по выдранным растениям. Йонге в сердцах хлопнул себя по лбу. Постоянно держать в памяти культуру другой расы было нелегко, а вот натягивать собственные шаблоны на инопланетчика получалось с полпинка.  
– Ладно, забей, – просто сказал он.  
– Легкодоступная самка? – проскрипел Сайнжа. – Я не понимаю.  
– Нет-нет, это... сейчас сформулирую... короче говоря, в нашей культуре, если ты даришь кому-то незначительные вещи, то это можно рассматривать как предложение дальнейших отношений. Еду, цветы, украшения... понял?  
Вести дискуссию в таком положении ему еще не приходилось, и Йонге машинально пытался встать. Но для этого приходилось упираться в самого яута, а тот разжимать руки не спешил.  
– Рхудо-о'ф такого не говорил, – с сомнением сказал яут и сжал пальцы.  
– Только попробуй порвать эти штаны, и я не знаю, что сделаю. Оружие – совсем другой разговор. Впрочем, ты все равно не поймешь. Дай встать!  
– Я хочу быть уверен, что моя физическая ценность в твоих глазах не стала меньше!  
– Матка боска, – Йонге поднял взгляд к куполу. – Можешь не переживать: менее зубастым или мускулистым ты не сделался.  
– Действительно?  
– Действительно.  
Яут громко вздохнул и перестал раздуваться. Йонге даже показалось, что его дредлоки слегка сбавили в объеме.  
– Проблемы традиций, – проворчал Сайнжа. – У меня было ложное ощущение, что статусность этого сына личинки произвела на тебя большое впечатление. Поэтому я собирался вернуть все на свои места.  
– Необязательно ради этого было кричать и бить себя в грудь пяткой, – сдержанно сказал Йонге, стараясь подавить неуместное сейчас веселье. – В цивилизованном обществе живем.  
Сайнжа раздраженно хлопнул его по бедру и разразился пространным ругательством, в котором даже глейтерный перевод позволял уловить лишь то, что всю цивилизацию яут вертел на хую с тройным ускорением. 

Пилот "Фелиции" демонстративно достал из кармана сохранившуюся там рекламную брошюру, тщательно развернул ее и углубился в чтение. Сидя на яуте было сложно выражать полную незаинтересованность, но Йонге отлично справился, поскольку Сайнжа почти сразу же заткнулся.  
– Умансоо лишены чувства почтительности, – заявил Сайнжа и попытался выхватить брошюру у владельца.   
Йонге вовремя блокировал движение его руки локтем. Яут убрал и вторую руку, давая понять, что землянин может быть свободен.   
– Несмотря на мое заблуждение, – продолжил Сайнжа, значительно подняв палец, – я не отказываюсь от своего предложения. Не из-за подарков, не ради возвращения статуса. Просто так. Мне не хватает... людей.   
Йонге не менее тщательно сложил брошюру, спрятал ее обратно в карман и ухмыльнулся.

* * *

Первый уровень славился еще кое-чем удивительным, помимо кустов и полян с кретинскими растениями, от которых Йонге уже неиллюзорно почесывался.  
– Здесь есть персональные кабины для тех, кому требуется религиозное уединение, – Сайнжа повертел пальцами, пытаясь объяснить концепцию, которой явно не придерживался. – Можно запираться и проводить время в уединении, обращаясь к божествам. Примерно так. Но я уверен, что их можно использовать иначе.  
Йонге фыркнул, неожиданно почувствовав приступ веселья. Религиозные чертоги, в которых яут собирался заняться отнюдь не религиозными занятиями!

Сам по себе Йонге вовсе не чувствовал плотских порывов, тем более после короткой драки, но синхронизация так подрагивала, что ему хотелось унять это дергающее прямо в мозгу чувство. От яута исходили запутанные ощущения, в которых Йонге с трудом определил гормональный шквал. Адреналин, тестостерон, дофамин – Йонге представлял, как работает человеческая биохимия, но у яута, похоже, не было такого разделения, поэтому он мог все и сразу.   
На ходу Йонге мотнул головой, инстинктивно пытаясь сбросить наведенное ощущение, но у него не получилось. Если бы товарищу Далине дали возможность торжественно назвать этот долбаный яутский гормон, он бы назвал его "синхрозин". И категорически рекомендовал бы минимизировать использование глейтера в экстренных ситуациях. 

Он поймал себя на том, что тяжело дышит и пялится в спину яута, буквально ощупывая ее взглядом.  
Переход от полной незаинтересованности был таким резким, что у Йонге даже не встал. Это было даже хуже, чем...  
Йонге не успел додумать. Сайнжа остановился, и отважный пилот едва не налетел на него. С трудом удержавшись и не вцепившись в ремни на спине яута, Йонге опять потряс головой и попробовал сосредоточиться. В голове гудело, сердце стучало как бешеное, по загривку колюче бегали мурашки.   
– Здесь сгодится, – решительно сказал Сайнжа.  
– Сайнжа, ты же осквернишь святые места, – предупредил Йонге, делая последнюю попытку остановить обоих.  
– Наоборот, я воздам почести силе плодородия.  
Йонге так и не понял, шутил яут или нет – Сайнжа шлепнул браслетом по шестиугольнику сканера, и кабина немедленно распахнула двери навстречу страдальцам, сопроводив свое движение неуместными позитивными гармониками.

Яут впихнул Йонге вперед, но пилот еще успел заметить, как вредоносный инопланетчик выбирает время приватности – сорок минут, на протяжении которых ломиться в кабину можно только в случае прямой опасности для всего НИИЦ.  
Сделав два шага, Йонге немедленно споткнулся и потерял равновесие. Успев извернуться, он приземлился на бок и с облегчением понял, что под ним что-то мягкое. Темнота в помещении слегка рассеялась, все вокруг сделалось то ли розовым, то ли фиолетовым, и гармоники зажурчали еще приветливее. Йонге показалось, что вдобавок он слышит журчание воды. Более идиотскую обстановку сложно было вообразить. 

Сайнжа, лихо скидывающий броню, добавлял сумбурности происходящему: Йонге представил, как озверевший от воздержания инопланетчик накидывается на него с хреном наперевес, и ему стало не по себе.   
Но хуже было то, что воздуха в проклятой кабине явно не хватало. Йонге торопливо принялся расстегивать куртку мокрыми от испарины пальцами, потом вцепился в рубашку и едва не порвал ее, стягивая через голову.

Выпутавшись из ткани, он обнаружил, что Сайнжа сидит на корточках совсем рядом, вытянув шею и очень плотоядно разглядывая пилота. Йонге взялся за ремень, и Сайнжа заклокотал, точно барахлящий топливный фильтр. Длинные когти блеснули, и Йонге торопливо поднял ногу.  
– Лучше расшнуруй, – посоветовал он и кашлянул, пытаясь прочистить хрипящее горло.  
Сайнжа мигом сдернул с него ботинки, а затем ухватил за штанины и тоже дернул. Ткань выскользнула из рук слегка замешкавшегося пилота, и Йонге почувствовал, как его ноги в буквальном смысле взлетают в воздух – Сайнжа решительно вытряхнул человека из лишней одежды. Йонге приземлился на подушки голым задом.  
Последний умственный предохранитель с треском надломился, и Йонге широко ухмыльнулся, делая приглашающий жест в сторону собственных раздвинутых коленей.   
Однако яут медлил.  
– Что? – нетерпеливо спросил Йонге, подавляя желание ухватить яута за дредлоки и насильно привлечь к устному отчету.  
– Все настолько плохо? – Сайнжа ткнул пальцем в его пах.  
Йонге махнул рукой, понимая, что в собственной гормональной фабрике у него что-то заклинило. Трахаться ему хотелось, но желание в буквальном смысле скрутилось внутри живота, упорно не проявляя себя снаружи.  
– И такое бывает, – наконец, сказал он. – Считай, что ты мало знаешь о людях. Давай к делу.  
Сайнжа прищурился и неожиданно плюхнулся на задницу, а затем и вовсе развалился среди молитвенных подушечек.  
– Тогда покажи мне больше, – проклекотал он. – Добро пожаловать на борт.

Бормоча себе под нос разнообразные проклятья, Йонге уселся верхом, но дальше у него дело не пошло. В голове мелькали спутанные обрывки из многочисленной порнухи, просмотренной им за всю жизнь, но все это не могло помочь в вопросах межвидового секса.   
Сайнжа пощелкал клыками и ухватил его под зад. Йонге почувствовал, как его приподнимают, и уперся в живот яута, перенося весь вес на руки. Сайнжа моргнул, Йонге услышал влажный треск расходящейся кожи. Он подавил желание оглянуться – и так слишком хорошо представлял себе, как извивается длинный подвижный член. Мгновение спустя он еще и почувствовал: долгое скользящее движение между ягодиц.   
Инопланетный хер крутился возле его задницы, настойчиво пристраиваясь. Йонге слегка прогнулся, опустил голову и зажмурился. Сайнжа поднажал, и пилот дернулся от неожиданности. Сайнжа снова повторил наступление, и теперь Йонге рванулся всерьез.  
– Сайнжа, больно! – он почти взвыл от разочарования. – Что ты там делаешь?  
Яут выругался – во всяком случае, перевод превратился в такую кашу, что понять его было невозможно.  
– Я же говорил, – яут почти шипел, – две недели раздельного проживания – все плохо! Тело отвыкает от тела!

Синхронизация усилилась до такой степени, что Йонге мгновенно подхватил ярость партнера и готов был в ответ выдать пару нелестных фраз, когда яут дернул его вперед. Йонге не успел и глазом моргнуть, как в ягодицы ощутимо ткнулись клыки, а знакомый страшноватый язык закрутился возле ануса, настойчиво раздвигая сжатую мышцу.   
Здесь анестезия сработала, и яут немедленно одержал победу. Йонге прикусил губу и опять закрыл глаза. Он хорошо чувствовал быстрые скользящие движения, от которых внутреннее возбуждение делалось еще сильнее, а затем яут добрался до простаты, и Йонге приглушенно застонал. Он даже представить не мог, что этого ощущения ему так не хватало. Даже не подозревал об этом, и только когда яут дотронулся до него изнутри, невнятная жажда вспыхнула с такой силой, что Йонге почти захлебнулся, судорожно втягивая воздух. 

Открытый синхрон подсказал яуту, что он на верном пути, и язык затрепетал – быстрыми, мелкими движениями похлопывая одно и то же место. Йонге уперся в пол за головой яута, заелозил коленями по подушкам, и неожиданно понял, что ноги у него дрожат и отказывают. Собственный член по-прежнему упорно отказывался оживать, поэтому все удовольствие собиралось внутри, буквально распирая низ живота.  
– С-Сайнжа...  
Яут поднял его и почти перебросил назад. Йонге сквозь еле приоткрытые веки увидел, как вздуваются мышцы на плечах яута. Чертов инопланетчик был сильным, очень сильным, если ему требовалось.

Вместо немедленного секса, Сайнжа плюхнул Йонге к себе на живот и требовательно защелкал. Йонге с рычанием открыл один глаз.  
– Не мешает? – Сайнжа чиркнул по закрытым катетерам.  
– Ты бы узнал, если бы мешало.  
– Некоторым свойственно терпеть ранения.  
– Некоторым свойственно слишком много болтать.  
Сайнжа фыркнул, и его член в буквальном смысле шлепнул пилота по копчику. Йонге открыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел. На этот раз вторжение прошло успешно. Упругая живая плоть заскользила внутрь, и это почти бесконечное движение, непрерывно стимулирующее анус, заставило Йонге немедленно отключиться от всего лишнего.

Сайнжа был восхитителен тем, что все делал сам. Йонге попробовал двинуться, подражая безымянным героям порнороликов, но Сайнжа угрожающе застрекотал совершенно по-насекомьи и решительно удержал пилота на месте. Он прекрасно мог орудовать членом, не прилагая для этого никаких дополнительных усилий. Йонге чувствовал извивающийся хер, едва не закручивающийся вокруг собственной оси, чувствовал набухающие поперечные рубцы – от того, как они терлись в анусе, крышу срывало окончательно, – и все сильнее сжимал губы, чтобы не заорать от удовольствия.  
Опасаясь раздавить собственные яйца о твердокаменный яутский живот, Йонге просунул ладонь, прикрывая мошонку пальцами, и заодно убедился, что у него все еще не стоит. Сайнжа заработал еще интенсивнее, насаживая Йонге до такой степени, что тот буквально почувствовал, как член яута загибается в сторону, пытаясь проникнуть еще глубже. Но отвердевшие рубцы слишком хорошо отвлекали на себя внимание, и Йонге только застонал, слегка подаваясь вперед. Заставить себя свинтиться с начавшего еще и вибрировать хрена он просто не мог.   
Последовало несколько буравящих волнообразных движений, из-за которых Йонге совершенно потерял голову, и Сайнжа глухо заревел, выгибаясь всем телом. У Йонге подломилась рука, он из последних сил удержался на месте, и бешено крутящийся в нем член вновь шлепнул по разбухшей простате.  
– А-ах-ам-м!  
Сайнжа рванул его на себя, почти полностью стаскивая с мгновенно закаменевшего члена. Гребни-рубцы с такой силой продрали анус, что Йонге все же не смог удержаться и приглушенно взвыл. Широкая головка на излете скользнула по простате, остановилась там же и задергалась. Захлебываясь слюной, Йонге рухнул на яута, поджимаясь всем телом от удовольствия. Синхрон добавил отзеркаленных эмоций, в заднице разбрызгалось горячим, и первый пилот "Фелиции" отключился, созерцая красные круги в полной темноте зажмуренных глаз.

* * *

Унылый писк раздавался в районе паха. Йонге с трудом пошевелился, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что это за мерзость. Писк не прекращался, и если на звук Йонге еще мог забить, то на его происхождение – уже никак. Ему показалось, что он целую вечность пытался разобраться с собственными руками, и наконец до затуманенного эйфорией мозга дошло, что это дает знать о себе браслет, нацепленный на запястье левой руки. Которой отважный космопроходчик до сих пор прикрывал яйца. 

Задумавшись, как давно пищит браслет, Йонге почти сразу же догадался, что много времени не прошло – яут до сих пор держал его на крючке. Йонге глупо улыбнулся, подумав, что в который раз избежал повреждений, благодаря реакции яута на собственный оргазм, и тут же спохватился, что по-прежнему не кончил. Во всяком случае, спермы ни в ладони, ни на пальцах не было. Но Йонге решил, что готов отдать два пальца на выбор, если кто-нибудь докажет ему, что с ним только что случился не самый охрененный оргазм в его жизни.   
Йонге даже вспомнил умную мысль, что весь секс у человека на самом деле в голове, и только после этого наконец-то додумался вытащить руку из-под себя.

Голографическая связь деликатностью не отличалась. Стоило только Йонге плюхнуть онемевшую ладонь на грудь яута, как голограмма сформировалась в полный рост.  
– Наконец-то вы ответили! – почти разгневанно вскричал Найгваль. – Я думал, вы там убились!  
– М-хрм-м!  
Йонге хотел сказать что-то умеренно злобное, сочетающее в себе приветствие и посыл нахрен, но вместо этого получилось только мычание. На Найгваля он продолжал смотреть одним глазом – поскольку второй склеился намертво – и живо представил, как видит картину уважаемый профессор, к.м.н. и т.д.  
– Вы, конечно, понимаете, что мы отслеживаем практически всю физическую активность, – уже извиняющимся тоном сказал Найгваль. – Мы предупреждали вас об этом, поэтому не сочтите меня излишне информированным...  
– Пять минут – и я на ногах, – пробормотал Йонге, наконец-то расцепив зубы и приподняв голову.  
– Нет-нет, что вы, – поспешил Найгваль, замахав крошечными голографическими руками. – Мы решили дать вам еще полчаса!  
– Рудольф, – просипел Йонге, роняя голову обратно.  
– О, его мы тоже уведомили, – Найгваль опять взмахнул руками. – Не буду дословно цитировать, что он мне сказал, но он явно в курсе дела.  
– Еще бы, – пробурчал пилот, силясь держать глаз открытым. – Вы тут синхрон изучаете или этикет?  
Найгваль вежливо посмеялся и с тем откланялся, еще раз предупредив, что полчаса времени у экипажа точно есть. 

Осторожно покрутив бедрами, Йонге пришел к выводу, что на этот раз акробатикой заниматься не придется, достаточно всего лишь еще больше сдвинуться вперед.  
В момент рассоединения он клацнул зубами от остроты чувств. Болеть не болело, но Йонге словно получил заряд в стигматизаторы по всей спине разом. Он мрачно подумал о словах Сайнжи насчет двух недель. По всему выходило, что есть три варианта: совсем не вступать с яутом в близкий половой контакт (что было мало осуществимо), перевести постельные упражнения в разряд регулярных (этому противилась вся сущность Йонге) или же смириться с побочными эффектами относительно редких столкновений.

Нестерпимо захотелось посоветоваться с Рудольфом. Для обычных людей было несвойственно бежать и выкладывать все как на духу даже ближайшим друзьям, но в случае со спаренными экипажами было проще и при этом гораздо запутаннее. Напарники могли вываливать друг на друга такие подробности, что порой было совершенно непонятно, как жить с этим дальше.

Рудольф словно подслушал внутренние метания Йонге, а может и правда подцепил что-то по синхрону – и над браслетом опять сформировалась голограмма. Пару секунд Йонге слушал потрескивание заряженных микрополей, а затем Рудольф заговорил.  
– Драка закончилась успешно? – с легкой насмешкой уточнил он.  
– Полное примирение, – вздохнул Йонге и приподнялся на локте, подперев голову ладонью. – Слушай, Руди, ты ж с ним того-этого за две недели?  
– Ну?  
– И как?  
– Ты серьезно, что ли?  
Голограмма точно передала выпученные глаза и вскинутые брови Рудольфа. Йонге поморщился.  
– Серьезней некуда. Все как... как всегда?  
Рудольф молча смотрел на него, и Йонге неохотно заговорил дальше.  
– У меня какая-то херня, – почти пожаловался он. – Не встал.  
Рудольф хмыкнул, но, как истинный напарник, отнесся к проблеме с большим пониманием, то есть не сказал ни слова.  
– Хер знает что, – пробормотал Йонге. – Не хватало еще проблем по этой части.  
– Вообще все плохо было?  
– Хм-м, нет, так-то очень даже... Короче, я ж говорю, херня.  
– Да ты небось на выставке нажрался местной еды, – засмеялся Рудольф. – Не говори, что обошелся только калебами, я тебя знаю. Только дай всякой дряни проглотить... Что ты там елозишь?  
– Я не еложу, – рассеянно возразил Йонге и тут же обратил внимание, что и впрямь медленно двигает ногами, пытаясь впиться ногтями в подушки.   
Ему показалось, что у него должны быть острые когти... Но ощущение пропало так же мгновенно, как и возникло.

Изображение голограммы мигнуло, а потом Йонге сообразил, что это моргает он сам – и ему очень хочется спать.  
– Не дрыхни, – безжалостно сказал Рудольф. – Полчаса, нет, двадцать две минуты, чтобы вы подняли свои задницы и донесли до кабинета четыреста восемнадцать на уровне Лос-Ангелос. Иначе я приду к вам сам.  
Йонге снова моргнул и неловко подумал, что было не очень-то порядочно общаться с Рудольфом, когда он тоже хотел бы находиться рядом с ними обоими. А еще лучше – без яута.  
Поспешно изгнав опасные мысли, Йонге решительно кивнул.  
– Все, уже встаю. Готовься к отбытию. Ты собрал все, что хотел?  
Рудольф ухмыльнулся и показал большой палец. Яут дернулся, выходя из ступора, и Йонге торопливо махнул напарнику рукой, после чего отключил связь.

– Не сбежал? – удивленно протянул Сайнжа, тут же облапав Йонге везде, где дотянулся. – Удивительно.  
– Ничего удивительного, нам в одно место идти, – хмыкнул Йонге.  
– О! Уже опоздали?  
– Местные надсмотрщики дали нам дополнительное время на сборы. Так что шевелись.  
Дождавшись, когда яут его отпустит, Йонге мгновенно поднялся, надеясь, что не рухнет при этом. Тело не подвело, и он уверенно сделал шаг в сторону. Яут потянулся и тоже поднялся. После чего ему пришлось сразу же пригнуться, чтобы не биться головой о потолок молельной кабинки.

– Главное, вести себя спокойно, – наставлял Йонге навигатора, торопливо собирая одежду по всему полу. Один носок пришлось искать среди подушек непростительно долгое время. – Не выпендриваться, громко не возмущаться, потому что они наверняка начнут парить мозги тем, что это ценное открытие и хорошо бы его передать государству. Но мы-то понимаем, что патент – дело исключительно личное, поэтому даже если будут какие-то угрозы, ты, главное, не начинай сразу же колотить кулаком по столу...  
– Ты волнуешься так, словно это твоя первая охота. – Сайнжа защелкнул на плече держатель и фыркнул. – Следи за собой, а не за мной.  
Йонге тоже хотел фыркнуть, но некстати подавился и вынужден был одеваться под насмешливый клекот охотника.

* * *

– Будь я проклят, если это медкабинет.  
Йонге был с Рудольфом полностью согласен, но вместо внятной реплики ответил мычанием. У него чесался локоть – неугомонный Найгваль поймал его в коридоре и, многословно извиняясь, на ходу взял еще один анализ. Йонге подозревал, что профессору не терпится изучить, как ведет себя в человеческой крови активный белок.   
Рудольф пригладил волосы и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сайнжа с успехом изображал спящего и вряд ли осознавал, насколько серьезным должен стать грядущий разговор с медицинскими светилами. В глазах Рудольфа отчетливо мелькало беспокойство. Йонге и сам волновался, но решительно давил суетливые мыслишки, начинающиеся со слов "а если..."

– Если эти ученые вши не явятся через пять дипломатических минут, я очень огорчусь, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.  
– Только стрелять не начинай, – наконец-то разродился Йонге.  
– Из чего? – ненатурально удивился напарник. – Я же мирный.  
Такое заявление моментально отвлекло Йонге от неприятных фантазий, поскольку Рудольф явно говорил с расчетом на системы поднюхивания и подсматривания. А это значило, что он врал как лучший образец хомо сапиенса.   
Вроде бы были еще какие-то расы, для которых постоянные обмолвки и оговорки были привычны как воздух, но Йонге до сих пор слышал мнение, что именно люди склонны врать нагло, беспардонно и без малейшего смущения.

Ожидание быстро становилось невыносимым. В первую очередь из-за того, что нельзя было встать и уйти, как обычно делал Йонге в ситуациях, когда его динамили. Опоздания он прощал только красивым женщинам и еще Рудольфу. Насчет Сайнжи он пока не мог сказать с уверенностью.   
Будь здесь хоть какие-то развлекательные каналы в общем доступе или даже старомодные пластиково-печатные издания, можно было бы занять мозги, но четыреста восемнадцатый кабинет был пуст и огромен. И он действительно совершенно не походил на медкабинет, скорее уж на малый зал совещаний. Круглый стол с активной поверхностью, пока, увы, заблокированной; огромные окна, дающие вид на весь полуостров и Митрильский океан; много воздуха и света.  
Йонге встал с места и направился к окну. Будь на нем парадная форма – он бы с удовольствием попросил Рудольфа снять короткий рекламный ролик, прославляющий экипаж "Фелиции". Однако чудовищно измятые в молитвенной кабине вещи не производили должного впечатления. Заложив руки за спину, Йонге уставился на океанические просторы. Несколько белых судов на воздушной подушке выписывали стремительные вензеля на зеленой воде, сверху пролетали такие же белые, но гораздо более медлительные пелагорнисы. Один из монстров заложил длинную петлю и практически пошел на таран, в последний момент свернул прямо у окна. Йонге проводил взглядом огромный зубастый клюв и навскидку оценил размах крыльев тварюги как шестиметровый. Еще не самый крупный экземпляр.

Мелодичный звук оповестил о прибытии задержавшихся членов экспертной комиссии.   
Йонге обернулся и понял, что прибыла действительно целая комиссия. Возглавлял ее Найгваль, за ним шел страдальчески тощий вильянин, далее следовал еще какой-то носитель белого халата, а замыкал процессию хорошо упакованный господин в синем костюме. Со второго взгляда Йонге определил, что еще один белый халат – это женщина, причем далеко не молодая. Но костюм все равно взволновал его больше.  
"Что за хрен?" – недовольно транслировал Рудольф, по-прежнему не меняя позы в кресле.  
На фоне его монолитной неподвижности Йонге почувствовал себя излишне взвинченным.  
"Возможно, перекупщик".

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Йонге прошествовал к своему месту и демонстративно плюхнулся в кресло, заскрипевшее под его весом. Вильянин пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но Йонге не удалось расслышать целиком.  
– Господа, позвольте снова поприветствовать всех здесь собравшихся, хотя так или иначе мы сегодня встречались. – Найгваль приветливо кивнул всему экипажу "Фелиции" разом, но садиться не стал. Перевод немедленно закрутился на поверхности стола. – Полагаю, вы уже встречались с полковником Хармати...  
– Я встречался, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.  
– Господин Далине, в таком случае прошу знакомиться – полковник Хармати. Если вы с ней не общались, значит, по вам не возникало никаких вопросов.  
Женщина коротко кивнула. Йонге ответил таким же сдержанным кивком.  
– Долгоживущий Тлечкай – мой главный ассистент, – продолжил Найгваль, – и господин Ландерс, эксперт по, скажем так, юридическим вопросам.

Йонге физически почувствовал, как Рудольф сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться. Именно с экспертами по юридическим вопросам им общаться очень не хотелось.  
– Вы не соблюдаете ранг представления, – буркнул Сайнжа, перестав имитировать крепкий сон. – Низшие вперемешку с высшими.  
– О, мы не придерживаемся условностей...  
– Я среди всех старший, – оборвал его Сайнжа. – Но готов простить вас, поскольку других оскорбительных действий не было.  
– Хм-м... – Найгваль пару раз растерянно моргнул, косясь на перевод, а затем взял себя в руки. – Что ж, отлично, я очень рад. Господа, давайте перейдем к делу. Итак, все присутствующие отдают себе отчет в том, насколько масштабной была поставленная перед нами задача. После выявления принципиально новой, не побоюсь этого слова революционной концепции передвижения в нулевом пространстве, мы оказались лицом к лицу с тем, о чем раньше даже не решались говорить.  
Йонге поймал себя на том, что кивает в такт лестным словам.

– Было весьма разумно со стороны господ Вебера и Далине, а так же Сар... Саааржанайяахтаунира обратиться к нам...  
Йонге мысленно поаплодировал безукоризненной четкости воспроизведения чужого имени.  
– Мы любим, когда все по закону, – встрял Рудольф, очевидно, исчерпав запас сдержанности.  
– Хам! – кашлянул вильянин.  
– ...и пережить все неудобства, связанные с заказанным исследованием, – невозмутимо продолжил Найгваль. В отличие от Рудольфа он, казалось, обладал безграничным терпением. – Разумеется, в идеальном варианте нам потребовались бы ваши мозги целиком... – Найгваль предупреждающе поднял руку, видя, что Рудольф готов подать свою реплику. – Однако разумеется, это совершенно недопустимо.  
– К сожалению, – буркнул вильянин.  
– Поэтому мы обошлись снятием полной цереброграммы всех троих.  
Йонге терпеливо ожидал, когда пространное вступление закончится, и Найгваль перейдет к делу. Церебрографию он помнил хорошо – в основном, потому что это была неприятная процедура, от которой у него осталось такое ощущение, будто по внутренней стороне черепа хорошенько поскребли ершиком из колючей проволоки.

– Собственно говоря, результаты были ожидаемыми, – продолжил Найгваль. – Итак, мы имеем три уникальных фактора. Первый – удивительную поломку вашего корабля.  
– Ее зовут Фелиция, – недовольно сказал Рудольф.  
– Поломку "Фелиции", – легко согласился Найгваль. – Второй – качественную синхронизацию, которую мы подвергали, как вы понимаете, самым различным стресс-факторам.  
– Недостаточно, – снова встрял вильянин.  
Найгваль не обратил на него внимания, Йонге тоже предпочел проигнорировать. Вильяне славились мерзким прямолинейным характером, поэтому их охотно и с удовольствием брали во все сферы деятельности, где требовалась непримиримая критика.  
– Позвольте вас поздравить, кстати говоря, уровень синхронизации действительно оптимален. Это не самое редкое явление, но все-таки и не повсеместное.  
Йонге бросил короткий взгляд на Рудольфа. Механик самодовольно улыбался.  
– И, наконец, третий фактор. Это ваш навигатор. И вот в этом самая главная загвоздка.  
– Конечно, я главный, – подтвердил Сайнжа и довольно поскреб себя по груди.  
– Вот именно, – подхватил Найгваль. – И, боюсь, это не преувеличение. При всем моем уважении, господа, именно ваш навигатор, так сказать, возглавляет весь экипаж.

Сайнжа вопросительно заворчал. Йонге нахмурился. Он подозревал, что из такого заявления не выйдет ничего хорошего. Но, черт возьми, они с Рудольфом рассчитывали, что перестроившийся искин "Фелиции" будет играть главную роль. Ведь именно она прописывала навигатора, выдвигала свои дурацкие требования и, в конечном итоге, именно искин "Фелиции" отправлял корабль в череду прыжков.   
– Позволю себе уступить место полковнику, – вздохнул Найгваль и сел. 

По мановению его пальца откуда-то из угла бесшумно вылетел микроподнос со стаканом воды. Найгваль немедленно осушил его до дна и вопросительно посмотрел на остальных. Экипаж одновременно замотал головами.  
– Наконец-то, – прошипел вильянин, – сколько можно болтать попусту!  
Полковник Хармати дождалась окончания всех ужимок, абсолютно не меняя выражения лица, и медленно положила сцепленные руки на стол. Утвердив их, словно два кирпича, она обвела сидящих напротив людей и яута тяжелым взглядом, совершенно не подходящим к ее хрупкой фигуре.

– Полагаю, вам сейчас кажется, что компьютер важнее, – спокойно сказала она. – Однако, увы, пластиковые мозги оказались не в приоритете. Важнее – те мозги, которые принадлежат яуту. Вы знакомы с психопаспортом данной расы?  
Рудольф вопросительно посмотрел на напарника. Йонге неохотно пожал плечами.  
– Что ж, тогда не буду оперировать подробностями. Остановлюсь на том, что это, разумеется, нечеловеческий тип восприятия действительности. Может быть, вы хотя бы слышали о синдроме запечатления?  
– Да, – почти с облегчением сказал Йонге. – Прочитал один раз и запомнил.  
– Понял, – въедливо исправил его Сайнжа.  
– Именно, – полковник скупо улыбнулась и тут же снова свела брови к переносице. Йонге решил, что только преданная своему делу женщина может игнорировать неизбежные морщины, возникающие при такой мимике. – В отличие от людей, он воспринимает не графическое преобразование, а то, что находится под ним.  
– Что, расчеты? – недоверчиво спросил Йонге.  
Полковник кивнула и уставилась на Йонге так, словно только что открыла ему все тайны Вселенной. Йонге не представлял, что ему сейчас предстоит сделать. Захохотать, возопить в ужасе или, быть может, зарыдать. Вместо этого он развернулся и тоже уставился на яута. Рудольф, наоборот, лениво прикрыл глаза.  
– Так ты считываешь всю ту херню, которую городит Фелиция на маршруте?  
– Да. Много лишнего, неверное выведение результатов, – фыркнул яут. – Я убираю все, что не является значительным.  
– Но...  
– Да, ваш корабль не возражает, – перебила полковник. – Потому что эту коррекцию вносит полноправный член экипажа, и она не отражается на состоянии здоровья остальных членов экипажа.  
– Что нас очень удивляет, – не преминул вставить свое слово вильянин.  
Перед ним на столе крутились графические формулы, от одного взгляда на которые Йонге начинало подташнивать. Вильянин тоже относился к разряду существ с принципиально иным образом мышления.  
– Соответственно, при такой комбинации не может быть и речи о воспроизведении данного метода, – добавила полковник.  
Мечты о патенте медленно и торжественно обрушились, как имперский яутский дворец. Механик прекратил изображать собственный почетный бюст, и глаза у него сделались злыми.

– Слушайте, вы две недели отпиливали от нас по кусочку, – почти с отчаянием сказал Йонге, обращаясь уже к Найгвалю. – Потрошили наши мозги, записывали эти долбанные цереброграммы, сто пятьдесят раз изучили искин "Фелиции". Неужели вы совершенно ничего не можете сделать?  
– Увы. Мы просто не знаем, как это работает, – сочувственно улыбнулся Найгваль.  
– Полный провал, – заключил вильянин.  
В повисшей паузе было отчетливо слышно, как простужено сопит вильянин и еле различимо клокочет Сайнжа.

– Ладно, – наконец, заговорил Рудольф и тоже положил руки на стол, копируя полковника. – Хотел бы я сказать, что вы лажанулись, но совесть не позволяет. Пусть у нас не будет патента, и человечество, – тут его голос слегка изменился, приобретая неуловимо-торжественный оттенок, – не получит никаких преимуществ перед всеми остальными сапиенсами, но теперь мы точно знаем, что для нас оно работает. Значит, будем крутиться сами по себе. Надеюсь, отрицательный результат не означает, что нам придется платить за исследования из своего кармана?  
– Кажется, вы не совсем осознаете глубину проблемы, – полковник утомленно прикрыла глаза и переплела пальцы, не отрывая рук от стола. – Я внесу ясность. Итак, мы обнаружили, что первый же подобранный вами инопланетчик может запросто считывать расчетные полетные параметры.  
– Опять нарушение рангов, – фыркнул Сайнжа и постучал когтями по столу. – Даже Великая Мать соблюдает уважение, уважай и ты, умансоо!  
– Не умансоо, а полковник Хармати, – парировала та. – Здесь вы не представитель ветви, а в первую очередь пациент. Безусловно, очень ценный. Но вернемся к делу. В первую очередь мы позаботимся о том, чтобы больше никто и никогда во всем человеческом блоке не смог синхронизироваться с представителем другой расы  
– Это будет очень хреново для всех, – вильянин приподнялся с места и в упор уставился на экипаж. – Вы, живорожденные, даже не представляете, сколько из-за вас будет вздрючено народу.

Йонге чувствовал, что в голове у него сплошная каша. Даже несмотря на обрисованные вильянином перспективы, он пока что не мог взглянуть на проблему со стороны. Ему казалось, что полковник, профессор и инопланетчик разыгрывают несмешной спектакль. По Фузии моталось около миллиарда людских кораблей, и это были только зарегистрированные единицы.  
– Вы смеетесь, – не выдержал он. – Как вы намерены отлавливать и вздрючивать всю эту толпу?  
– Мы нарушим пакетную синхронизацию, – по-прежнему невозмутимо сказала полковник. – Экипажам придется обратиться к нам.  
Йонге открыл рот, но его опередил Рудольф. Сдержанность полетела ко всем чертям. Подскочив с места, он хлопнул по столу обеими руками и подался вперед. Найгваль отшатнулся, но полковник даже не моргнула.  
– К вам? В один разнесчастный НИИЦ? Вы в своем уме, Хармати? Вы парализуете нахрен все торговое сообщение Фузии!  
– Не считайте себя умнее правительства, господин Вебер, – холодно сказала полковник. – У нас свои методы.  
– И каким же образом вы помешаете синхронизации? – зашел с другой стороны Йонге.  
– А вам об этом знать совсем необязательно, – полковник улыбнулась. Йонге показалось, что ему улыбается яутский охотничий капкан.  
– А с нами-то что будет? – заорал Рудольф, багровея по самую шею.  
– У вас все будет хорошо. Вас не будут судить за непреднамеренное раскрытие государственной технологической тайны.  
– Хотя и надо бы, – встрял вильянин.  
"Йонге, они же нас тут и закопают!"  
"Помолчи! Я думаю!"  
– И поскольку я уверена, что сейчас вы общаетесь друг с другом, – терпеливо сказала полковник, – то добавлю, что доказательством наших добрых намерений служит то, что я сижу и трачу свое время, разговаривая с вами. При этом вы не в психушке, ваши счета не заблокированы, а корабль не признан собственностью ФКА. Но чем больше вы упрямитесь, тем сильнее я убеждаюсь в том, что долгоживущий Тлечкай был прав.  
– В чем же? – прохрипел Йонге.  
– Стереть мозги, – всплеснул хоботками вильянин. – Просто, быстро, очевидно!   
Яут глухо кашлянул, словно напоминая о себе. Полковник неприязненно покосилась на него и снова заговорила.  
– К сожалению, в вашем случае мы не можем использовать разработанную нами методику подавления синхронизации. Плюс нам не хотелось бы затрагивать дипломатическую сторону вопроса.  
Рудольф плюхнулся на место и зримо расслабился. Йонге радоваться не спешил. Он навскидку готов был назвать несколько малоприятных вариантов исхода, среди которых было в том числе и обязательство стать лабораторными крысами до конца жизни, и огромный долг за кропотливые исследования.  
– Но вот техническая сторона дела... – полковник нахмурилась еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, это уже невозможно, – тут я предоставлю слово господину Ландерсу.  
– Бюрократы, – с наслаждением прокомментировал вильянин.

Хорошо отрепетированный спектакль из просто несмешного медленно превращался в кошмарный.  
– Минуточку, – Найгваль внезапно прервал беседу и поднялся с места. – Полагаю, в дальнейшем мое присутствие не потребуется. Я изложил, так сказать, клиническую картину. Все остальное находится вне моей компетенции.  
– Трус, – хмыкнул вильянин.  
Найгваль вновь сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. На пожимание рук и расшаркивание он не отвлекался, торопясь на выход. Дверь за ним закрылась все с тем же мелодичным звоном, и полковник сделала приглашающий жест в сторону Ландерса.

– Благодарю, – вежливо сказал Ландерс. – Что ж, господа, я не буду тратить ваше время зря. Корабль переходит в собственность Федерального Космического Агентства по договору купли-продажи. Документы уже готовы. Вам нужно их только подписать.

Йонге показалось, что прозрачные стекла затянуло пленкой, а у него самого одновременно пропал дар речи и слуха. В ушах зазвенело так тонко и противно, что ему захотелось зажмуриться.   
– Подпишите здесь, – повторил Ландерс, толкая по столу почти невесомую рамку.  
– Что? – тихо и угрожающе спросил Рудольф.  
Йонге увидел, как ладонь механика характерным жестом ложится на широкий тяжелый пояс, и отчаянно мотнул головой, призывая Рудольфа не делать глупостей.  
– Нет, – хрипло сказал он, еле слыша себя, точно говорил сквозь вату. – Не отдам.   
– Я ждал более громких протестов, – улыбнулся Ландерс. – Но я вас уверяю, что сопротивление бесполезно. Поймите, интересы государства, вернее сказать, человеческого блока в целом...  
– Громких? Тогда так: катитесь нахер! Я не буду подписывать! – рявкнул Йонге. – Черта с два!  
Сайнжа сухо щелкнул клыками, взгляды бюрократической шайки одновременно метнулись к нему, но Йонге видел гораздо более важное: как ладонь Рудольфа скользит дальше, под полу легкой куртки, и там в темноте угрожающе блестит силуэт легкой рукояти. Йонге опять мотнул головой, почти умоляюще. Ему показалось, что перед ним не напарник, знакомый четыре года, а кто-то чужой, готовый легко и быстро разменять чужие жизни на корабль.  
Сайнжа молчал, и юрист вновь уставился на Йонге.  
– Поймите, мы идем вам навстречу, – спокойно сказал Ландерс. – Мы могли бы полностью изъять корабль, как представляющий существенную угрозу для правил звездоплавания. Ведь вы не соблюдаете ни один технический норматив. Это прекрасно видно по логам вашего же искина. Однако мы готовы предложить вам существенную компенсацию. Понимаете?

Йонге стиснул зубы так, что они противно скрипнули. В голове не оставалось ни одной спасительной мысли, и ему страстно хотелось проснуться и обнаружить, что они где-нибудь в другом месте. Хоть на той же проклятой Калисее. Та хотя бы не пыталась отнять их корабль подло, исподтишка.  
– Вы идиот, господин Далине, – почти скучающе сказала полковник, снова сплетая пальцы. – Вы хоть представляете, что будет, если ваш широко известный, благодаря вашим же усилиям, корабль сопрут? Вместе с вашими мозгами на борту. Мы просто не можем выпустить вас в открытый космос.

Прежде чем Йонге смог придумать хоть какую-то внятную реплику, Рудольф решительно взмахнул рукой и ею же буквально отгородил пилота от дальнейшего общения.  
– А теперь послушайте меня, полковник, – он ткнул пальцем в Хармати. – Люди никогда не вышли бы в большой космос, если бы тряслись над своими технологиями так, как это делаете вы! Вы лучше меня должны знать историю освоения! Каждое, Verdammte Scheisse, каждое открытие происходило, потому что кто-то решил нарушить правила!  
– А материться в присутствии военных чинов не положено, – почти проквакал вильянин.  
– Leck mich am Arsch!  
– Если вы закончили, – спокойно сказала полковник, – я еще раз упрощу для вас ситуацию. Либо вы продаете нам корабль, либо мы забираем его силой. Точка.

Сайнжа опять заворчал и с невыносимым скрежетом прочертил когтями по столу. Поверхность осталась невредимой, но звук был такой мерзкий, что яут добился всеобщего внимания.  
– Я хочу прочитать условия, – столь же внушительно проскрежетал он.  
– Пожалуйста, – Ландерс пожал плечами и тонко улыбнулся. – Поверьте, договор составлен с соблюдением всех законов. Мы играем совершенно честно.  
Сайнжа потянулся за рамкой и подтащил ее к себе.  
– Перевод на ваш язык активируется в подсказках, – любезно уточнил Ландерс.

Йонге взял Рудольфа за запястье и заставил опустить руку. Механик даже не обратил внимание на его действия, вперившись взглядом в Сайнжу. Йонге стиснул чужое запястье так, что у него самого заболели кончики пальцев. Он даже не сомневался, что полковник с легкостью выполнит свою угрозу. Удивительно было, что с ними вообще стали разговаривать, а не выкинули из НИИЦ с орбитальным ускорением. Глухое отчаяние захлестывало с головой, но Йонге молчал, понимая, что если у них отнимут корабль – они выживут, но если заберут и все остальное...  
Рудольф молчал, не пытаясь разговаривать даже через глейтер, но почти физической боли в нем было столько, что хватало на двоих.  
– Здесь есть подключение к кластерам? – уточнил Сайнжа.  
– Нажмите зеленую пиктограмму.  
Ландерс был невыносимо любезен. Яут ткнул в кнопку и погрузился в чтение, сосредоточенно шевеля клыками. Переключившись на перевод, он активно листал соглашение, а потом начал разворачивать дополнительные окна на столе и явно сверяться с кучкой законов. Угловатые символы мелькали со страшной скоростью.  
– Как вы считали стоимость корабля?  
– Нормативы ФБТ-304, приняты в действие указанием...  
– Я найду, – оборвал Сайнжа.  
Ландерс откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил руки на животе и снисходительно посматривал на яута. Отчасти Йонге был с ним согласен – обвешанный национальными украшениями инопланетчик отнюдь не производил впечатления мало-мальски разбирающегося в юридических тонкостях существа. Сам Йонге, хоть и выглядел приличнее, точно так же не разбирался в хитросплетениях, позволивших отжать их крошку "Фелицию". Скользнув взглядом по полковнику, он обнаружил, что Хармати смотрит на них почти с сочувствием, и от этого сделалось еще тошнотворнее.

– Зря возимся, – буркнул вильянин. – Все и так понятно.  
"Мне больно", – наконец-то активировался Рудольф.  
"Мне тоже!" – огрызнулся Йонге.  
"Руку отпусти, идиот".  
Йонге спохватился и с трудом разжал закаменевшие пальцы. Рудольф прижал пострадавшую руку к груди, баюкая запястье.  
– Давайте сразу определимся, что вы не будете делать глупостей, – сказала Хармати, в упор глядя на Рудольфа.  
Механик оскалился, но промолчал, и Йонге механически задумался, о чем же могли говорить эти двое. Впрочем, на фоне развернувшейся катастрофы все это было слишком мелким и незначительным. Рудольф убрал руку и вновь небрежно опустил ее под стол.  
"Пожалуй, я все-таки их убью".  
Йонге поперхнулся и с силой двинул кресло, чтобы оказаться ближе к напарнику. Хармати прищурилась.  
– А он-то что тут делает, в разговоре о государственной тайне?  
Йонге кивнул на вильянина. Слова были тяжелыми и ненужными, но ему казалось, что пока они разговаривают, что-то еще может измениться. Может быть, случится какое-то немыслимое чудо...  
– Да будет тебе известно, глупый землянин, что народ Вильи абсолютно честен, бескорыстен и неподкупен, – оскорбленно произнес вильянин. – Входя на службу, мы телом и душой становимся преданы своему делу! В отличие от вас, мелочных лжецов, скудоумных эгоистов и обманщиков.  
– Да он просто образец вежливости, – с трудом ухмыльнулся Йонге.  
– Не скажу, что рада общаться с вильянами, но польза от этого очевидна, – почти вежливо ответила полковник.  
– Может быть, вам помочь? – уточнил Ландерс, глядя на Сайнжу.  
В его голосе Йонге тоже почувствовал сострадание, и теперь он одинаково возненавидел и полковника, и эксперта по юридическим вопросам. Пожалуй, в атмосфере отвратительной жалости только вильянин оставался верен себе.  
– Нет. Я закончил! – громко заявил яут, отложил планшетку и толкнул ее к Йонге. – Соглашайся.  
– Что?  
Сайнжа ткнул когтем в звено активации. Йонге невольно вздрогнул, ожидая, что сейчас на планшетке появится надпись "принято", но та не среагировала.  
– Подписывай, Йхо-онхе, – прорычал яут.  
– Твоего совета не спрашивал, – точно так же прорычал Йонге. – Ты же даже не понимаешь, о чем идет речь!  
Сайнжа схватил его за плечи и почти ткнул свободной рукой под подбородок, стиснув пальцы. Лезвия щелкнули, выскакивая на несколько сантиметров. Йонге инстинктивно вскинул голову, и острые концы уперлись ему под челюсть. Ландерс ахнул в голос.

В следующее мгновение щелкнуло еще раз, и Сайнжа округлил глаза, полыхнувшие изумлением. Йонге скосил взгляд, не двигая головой. Механик приставил к голове яута совершенно незнакомое Йонге оружие. Йонге даже не мог представить, как Рудольф припрятал в обычной куртке эту хрень, выглядевшую как самодельный плазмомет в микро-версии.   
– Отпусти его, – вежливо сказал Рудольф.  
На мгновение Йонге показалось, что правый зрачок у механика крестообразный, словно прицел, но потом иллюзия пропала. А холодное железо, уткнувшееся в кожу, осталось.  
– Я же предупреждала! – рявкнула полковник, на миг утратив сдержанность. – Господа, мое терпение закончилось!  
– Идиоты! – подпел вильянин.  
Сайнжа убрал руку, схватил Йонге за запястье и силком хлопнул ладонью пилота прямо по планшетке. У Йонге зазвенело в ушах.  
А потом он понял, что истерически попискивает сама планшетка. Яут медленно отнял его руку, не разжимая хватки на запястье.  
"Запрещено".

– Что значит запрещено? – еле выговорил Йонге.  
Рудольф поднял оружие и наклонился, заглядывая через плечо яута. Хармати встала с места, полыхая глазами.  
Йонге дернул пальцами, и Сайнжа освободил его. Теперь пилот уже сам ткнул пальцем в подрагивающую зеленоватую снежинку.  
"Запрещено".

– Ландерс? – нехорошим голосом протянула полковник.  
– Что вы устроили? – с достоинством спросил эксперт по юридическим вопросам. – Господа, цирковые представления попрошу не разыгрывать. Даже если ваш навигатор умудрился испортить планшет, данные никуда не делись. Мы с удовольствием предоставим новый и выпишем счет за порчу имущества...  
– Он не сломан, это доказательство.  
Сайнжа толкнул планшетку по столу. Ландерс потянулся за ней, но полковник опередила его, подхватив планшетку неуловимым жестом. Несмотря на шоковое состояние, Йонге восхитился движениями полковника. Похоже, она была не просто старой женщиной с большими полномочиями.  
– Вы издеваетесь? – полковник швырнула планшетку. – Это не ваш корабль!  
– В каком смысле?  
Йонге поднялся с места и уперся обеими ладонями в стол. Ландерс тоже подскочил с места, полностью скопировав его позу. Случайно задетая им планшетка беспомощно завертелась на гладкой поверхности и остановилась точно между противоборствующими сторонами.  
– Корабль "Фелиция" не принадлежит вам! – рявкнула полковник. – Эта крошечная деталь совершенно выпала из вашей памяти, господин Далине?  
– И чей же это, по-вашему, корабль?!   
– Мой.  
Йонге обернулся так резко, что ударился о сиденье.

Яут крутил пальцем по столу, и следом за его когтем тянулись голубые линии. Йонге посмотрел на Рудольфа, но у того было настолько каменное лицо, что сразу становилось понятно – механика практически заклинило.  
– С какого хрена? – наконец разродился Йонге.  
– Я его выкупил. Только что.  
Ландерс наконец-то перехватил инициативу. Выдернув планшетку из-под рук Йонге, он в ярости принялся тыкать в прогибающийся экран.  
– Чушь! Не может быть!  
Прервавшись посреди яростной речи, он хватанул ртом воздух и немедленно покраснел. Йонге на секунду показалось, что Ландерса вот-вот хватит удар. Но затем эксперт по юридическим вопросам выдохнул и очень медленно сел на место.   
Йонге остался стоять, вывернув шею так, что несколько секунд спустя у него уже начало болеть плечо. Но потрясение было сильнее.  
– Кажется, нас поимели в яйцеклад, – удивленно прошипел вильянин.  
– Молчать, – точно так же прошипела полковник. – Ландерс, я повторю ваш недавний вопрос – что за цирк здесь происходит?  
Сайнжа, развалясь в кресле, растопырил верхние клыки так, что боковые перепонки натянулись до полупрозрачности. Самодовольство яута буквально капало на стол и расползалось ядовитой лужицей.

– Сайнжа, ты шутишь? – Йонге наконец взял себя в руки и плюхнулся на место. Ландерса, полковника и засранца-вильянина он уже полностью игнорировал. – Ты не можешь купить корабль, который... Да вообще никакой! Ты же мертвый!  
– Господи, еще лучше, – процедил Ландерс со своего места.  
Йонге покосился на него. Краснота сменилась бледностью, а скулы мистера Ландерса готовы были вот-вот прорвать кожу на лице. Полковник рядом с ним выглядела чуть лучше – как памятник самой себе, высеченный из металла.  
– Я навигатор, поэтому действовал от имени экипажа.  
– Ты что, продал нас самих самим себе же? – возопил Йонге, опять вскакивая.  
– Не совсем. Мы заключали договор на груз для имперского дома Найхави. Я – живая ветвь дома, и я отправил претензию совместно со второй претензией о дипломатическом нарушении порядка в столице.  
– Что вы натворили на чужой планете? – зашипел Ландерс со своего места.  
– Это был форс-мажор, – торопливо сказал Рудольф, потеряв каменную сосредоточенность. – Эти блядские яуты...  
– Тихо! – щелкнул Сайнжа, поднимая руку.  
Люди молча уставились на него. Йонге изо всех сил сдерживал порыв открутить лобастую голову яута и зафутболить ее в самый дальний угол. Конечно, он помнил, что Сайнжа для них чужой и никаким синхроном этого не исправить, но такой подлости первый пилот никак не ожидал.  
– И я, как ветвь экипажа, принял эту претензию, – торжественно продолжил яут. – Согласился с правдивостью причиненного вреда и выставил корабль на продажу в погашение долгов. И я, от имени имперского дома Найхави, приобрел это судно в собственность.  
– Невозможно сделать это так быстро, – почти спокойно сказал Ландерс. – Без процедуры торгов...  
– Я поставил время две свайны, – невозмутимо сказал Сайнжа.  
"Пятнадцать секунд", – всплыло в голове у Йонге.  
– С одним предложением торг был закрыт успешно, – закончил яут и снова ухмыльнулся. – Вы задерживаете мою собственность. Я желаю немедленно покинуть эту планету.

Йонге хватанул воздух открытым ртом.  
– Ты, двуличная лживая гадина! Я не позволю...  
Рудольф пнул его под столом. Пилот захлебнулся очередным оскорблением.  
"Далине, заткнись уже! Он Фелицию спасает!"  
– Хорошо, я умываю руки, – тут же переориентировался Йонге, сел на место и на всякий случай уткнулся лбом в сложенные пальцы. Сердце у него колотилось так, что он был уверен – это слышат все окружающие.

– Корабль останется здесь, – сказала полковник. – Он принадлежит людскому блоку Фузии.  
– Корабль мой, – повторил Сайнжа. – Умансоо не хотят соблюдать законы? Я могу обратиться в Арбитраж.  
В кабинете снова сделалось тихо. Несмотря на только что случившееся чудо, о котором так мечтал Йонге, ситуация по-прежнему оставалась крайне напряженной. Особенно, если учитывать, что поганец вильянин молчал, словно все хоботки втянул. 

Йонге попробовал заговорить с Рудольфом, используя синхрон, но получил такой отлуп, что от неожиданности соскользнул головой с рук и едва не ударился лбом в стол. Вся частота была забита невероятным по плотности потоком данных. Йонге еще раз осторожно попробовал сунуться на линию, и уловил хвост кодированной передачи, после чего канал освободился. Но заговорить он не успел.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно сказала полковник Хармати. – Надо сказать, мы не ожидали такого... поворота событий.  
– Такой подляны, – скорректировал вильянин.  
– Разумеется, мы не будем задерживать корабль, принадлежащий уважаемому представителю первой ветви имперского дома. Однако в этом случае, боюсь, нам придется изолировать остатки экипажа.  
– Их я тоже купил.  
Полковник повернула голову к Ландерсу. Делала она это так медленно, что на секунду Йонге показалось, будто он слышит скрежет шестеренок. Эксперт по юридическим вопросам последовательно покраснел и побледнел еще раз, а затем начал листать документацию уже напрямую на столе. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью он это делал, господин Ландерс являлся счастливым обладателем ускорителя зрительной памяти.

– Я могу помочь. Поправки к кодексу о форс-мажорных обстоятельствах переуступки права требования, – почти с издевкой прощелкал Сайнжа. – Расширенный комментарий.  
– Спасибо! – почти рявкнул Ландерс. – Я разберусь сам!  
– А пока он разбирается, – напряженно сказал Рудольф, – может быть, ты объяснишь это тем, у кого нет такого образования? Как ты мог нас купить, чтоб тебя?!  
– Не вас, а места в бортовом расписании. К выкупленным местам можно назначить исполняющих обязанности. Я и назначил, – довольно закончил яут. – На десять лет.  
Ландерс все еще листал поправки, и полковник Хармати остановила его одним движением ладони.   
– Я понимаю ваше желание защищаться до последнего, – она вздохнула почти как обычный человек. – Но вы не можете выкручиваться каждую секунду. Пусть вы купили корабль, места на нем, назначили людей на эти места, и мы должны вас выпустить...  
– Со всем имуществом, принадлежащим кораблю, включая блоки данных в их первоначальном виде, – почти страдальчески проскрипел вильянин. – Простите, госпожа полковник. Я должен.  
– Благодарю, – сквозь зубы ответила та. – И принимая во внимание поправку многоуважаемого долгоживущего Тлечкая. Но я должна предупредить вас, что в данном случае мы приложим все усилия, чтобы максимально усложнить для вас нахождение на территории людского блока Фузии. Нам придется присвоить данному кораблю карантинный статус, и при всем уважении к господину Саааржанайяахтауниру, вы не сможете пересекать означенные территории. Карантинному кораблю будет запрещено парковаться в любом порту. Любой заказ со стороны человеческого блока будет аннулирован как представляющий угрозу здоровью всего человечества в целом. Страховка, кредитная история, техническое обслуживание – к сожалению, мы будем вынуждены отказать вам в любых контактах с людьми. И дополнительно, я рекомендовала бы вам как можно внимательнее смотреть по сторонам.  
– Это угроза? – с прорезавшимся акцентом спросил Рудольф.  
– Это доброе предупреждение. Вы не представляете, сколько народу захочет получить ваш, нет, уточню – его корабль. А поскольку вы уже не входите в зону нашей юрисдикции, то не можете воспользоваться правами и защитой, гарантированной гражданам Фузии.   
– Меня не волнует отказ людей, – фыркнул Сайнжа. – Множество лет вы были одним из видов мяса. Я не общаюсь с добычей.  
Халат полковника зашелестел, когда она неторопливо поднялась с места.  
– У вашей бывшей добычи, – сказала она, – отросли очень острые зубы. Всего хорошего, господа. Ландерс?  
– Разумеется, я подготовлю необходимые распоряжения.  
Эксперт по юридическим вопросам даже не скрывал мстительного торжества.  
– Парни, вы в жопе, – констатировал вильянин, тоже вставая с места. – Ну, пока, неудачники.

Яут огладил дредлоки, одновременно пробурчав нечто оскорбительное, в чем Йонге разобрал только упоминание о насекомых. Однако в сравнении с нарисовавшейся перспективой меркли любые оскорбления.   
Вильянин уже обогнал полковника и выскочил из помещения. Ландерс продолжал деловито крутить на столе разнообразные документы.   
Белый халат полковника был уже у самой двери, когда Йонге наконец заговорил.  
– Подождите! Полковник, одну минуту!  
Хармати остановилась и развернулась всем телом.   
"Она тебя ждала", – удивленным эхом прозвучала догадка Рудольфа.  
– Погодите, – Йонге криво улыбнулся. – Вы загнали нас в угол, полковник.  
– Разумеется, – кивнула Хармати. – Именно это и было моей целью. Исключительно ради интересов человечества.

Йонге резко поднялся, выбрался из-за стола и направился к полковнику, игнорируя глухое рычание яута. Сайнжа мог сколько угодно радоваться своей сообразительности, выкупать корабли, отказываться от общения с людьми, но сам Йонге становиться изгнанником не собирался. Он не сомневался, что Хармати озвучила только часть взыскательных мероприятий. Самым очевидным из следующих шагов стала бы договоренность с максимально возможным числом межрасовых компаний, чтобы окончательно отрезать "Фелицию" от всех источников нормального существования. А дальше...   
Дальше Йонге живо представлял себе охоту на выбитый из юрисдикции корабль. Затормозив, Йонге миролюбиво развел руки.  
– Давайте заключим сделку. Хармати, подумайте, разве вам не интересно пронаблюдать, как это все работает вживую? Смотрите, вы же сказали, что непонятно, как это работает, что главное даже не в искине и не в нас, да вообще ни в чем по отдельности, так? Главное – в комплексе. Что бы вы стали делать с кораблем, даже отдай мы его вам? Спрятали бы? Разобрали по кусочкам?  
– О господи, – отчетливо сказал Рудольф со своего места.  
– Оставьте нам возможность свободно перемещаться и заниматься тем же, чем мы занимались раньше. А взамен можете напихать своих сканеров и логгеров, чтобы отслеживать, что происходит во время каждого прыжка.  
"Да ты с ума сошел! – прорезался Рудольф вдвое громче прежнего. – Может нам сразу в трусы себе камеры запихать?"  
Йонге даже не моргнул, хотя от уровня громкости у него нестерпимо зачесалось среднее ухо. Полковник вроде бы изменилась в лице, но затем сурово поджала губы.  
– Это уже не ваш корабль, а за чужими судами мы шпионить не можем.  
– Да ладно вам, полковник, – теперь Йонге прижал обе руки к сердцу и доверительно понизил голос. – Вы же понимаете, что если понадобится, я лично проведу с нашим навигатором воспитательную беседу. Клянусь вам, что он будет паинькой.  
– Предложение интересное, господин Далине. Но, как вы понимаете, я не могу ничего обещать. Мне необходимо будет связаться с руководством, поскольку такой вопрос должен решаться на самом высоком уровне.  
– Уже хорошо, – улыбнулся Йонге, чувствуя, как от усилий у него каменеют щеки.

Они словно получили отсрочку приговора, но впереди все равно была сплошная неизвестность и, возможно, там было гораздо больше неприятностей, чем изгнание с человеческих территорий.   
За спиной у него заскрежетало немилосердно отодвигаемое кресло, по полу застучали шаги, и Рудольф обхватил Йонге за плечи, на мгновение прижав к себе. Его поддержку можно было почувствовать без всякого синхрона.  
– Все верно сделал, – сказал он. – Пошли отсюда, я жрать хочу, а пока эти бюрократы решат – сдохнуть успеешь...  
– Минуту, – полковник подняла руку. – Зря вы грешите на бюрократию. Мы уже все решили.

* * *

Рудольф сидел за столом и всем своим видом старательно вызывал головную боль.   
К установке государственного "черного ящика" на борту его не допустили, поэтому сначала механик страдал от паранойи, а потом начал вносить коррективы в деятельность представителей власти, невзирая на все увещевания Йонге подождать.   
В самом прямом смысле закатав рукава, Рудольф тщательно устроил локти на столешнице, уткнулся лбом в кулаки и полностью отключился от внешнего мира. Йонге мог только в самых общих чертах представить, какой набор команд механик осторожно вливает в обширную память "Фелиции", используя для этого тонкую линию глейтерной связи. Именно часть подобной передачи он уловил в четыреста восемнадцатом кабинете.   
Йонге оставалось надеяться, что Рудольф проявит необходимое благоразумие. С механика сталось бы приказать "Фелиции" расстреливать всех посторонних на своей территории.

Сам Йонге, избавленный от катетеров, шунтов и заплаток, занял местный официальный канал связи и методично рассылал согласованную с полковником Хармати извинительную цифрограмму по всем адресатам, ранее изъявившим желание получить патент на технологию прыжка. В ней сообщалось о потенциальной небезопасности данного способа и о том, что федеральными властями данный метод категорически не одобрен. Правда, в конце вежливого послания Йонге все-таки добавил утешительную строку о том, что экипаж "Фелиции" готов взяться за доставку любых легальных грузов на конкурсной основе.   
За то время, пока он занимался рассылкой, ему уже успело прийти несколько сочувственных приветов от дальних приятелей, а заодно и парочка забористых посланий от разочаровавшихся потенциальных клиентов. Этих Йонге тщательно записал в браслет на долгую недобрую память.

– Почему так долго?  
Вторым источником головной боли служил яут. После недолгих демонстративных препирательств Сайнжа милостиво согласился "продолжить сомнительный эксперимент", как он выразился, но твердо пожелал увести "Фелицию" с полуострова. Йонге пришлось применить весь спектр капитанской власти: от уговоров до угроз и обещаний страшных пыток.   
Призрак полковника маячил за плечами, поэтому Йонге был крайне убедителен. В итоге они сошлись на том, что "Фелиция" покинет полуостров после всех необходимых процедур. Под это дело Хармати даже торжественно пообещала продлить срок действия коридора.

– Долго!  
Не дождавшись ответа, яут, разлегшийся на чужой кровати, качнул ногой и со скрежетом прочертил когтями по полу. Йонге поморщился, отправляя последний десяток цифрограмм, и сбросил подключение. Получив возможность отойти от стола – связь не распространялась на всю палату, видимо, чтобы пациенты вели здоровый оффлайновый образ жизни – он встал, потянулся и наставил палец на навигатора.  
– Не ори, – сказал он. – Мы все обсудили. Умники из команды Хармати поставят свою систему прослушки, Рудольф постарается сделать так, чтобы получали они только то, что мы сочтем нужным, и после этого все расстанутся. К обоюдному, мать его, удовольствию.  
Сайнжа поднял руку, потыкал в наруч, и внезапно тот разделился на части. Самую большую Сайнжа снял, и она мгновенно разложилась в метательный диск. Яут поднял его, повертел, рассматривая, и провел когтем по лезвию, произведя еще более отвратительный звук.   
– Скучно, – проворчал он. – Невозможно так долго находиться без дела. Хочу охотиться в других мирах.  
– Я не удивляюсь, что ты влез в группу вашей биоразведки, – усмехнулся Йонге. – С такой отверткой в заднице на месте не усидишь.   
– Не нужно было договариваться, нужно было улетать, – продолжал ворчать Сайнжа, прилаживая диск обратно. – Неблагодарные умансоо.  
– Очень даже благодарные, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Ты гений, я этого еще не говорил?  
Сайнжа довольно прищурился и быстро сложил-развел клыки поочередно. Затем сел и выжидательно уставился на пилота.

– Если бы не ты, болтаться бы нам сейчас на бюджетной штамповке, – искренне продолжил Йонге. – А Рудольфа, например, вообще инсульт хватил бы от разлуки с нашей малышкой.  
Сайнжа встал с места и двинулся вперед. Руки он держал опущенными, но пальцы шевелились, точно яут примерялся, какое оружие из своего арсенала выбрать. Йонге начал отступать в сторону окна.  
– А может для надежности и правда мозги промыли бы. Не разговаривал бы сейчас с тобой отважный звездоплаватель Йонге Далине, не сидел бы товарищ Вебер за тем замечательным столом... Да мать твою!

Сайнжа остановился, загнав Йонге на подоконник. Уперевшись руками в откосы, яут подался вперед, вытягивая челюсти. Йонге откинулся, наткнулся спиной на оконный пластик и вскинул руку, автоматически блокируя движение Сайнжи. Яут мгновенно перехватил его за бедра и дернул на себя.  
– Сайнжа, пшел нахер! Я не даю из чувства благодарности!  
– Я это знал, – хрипло заклекотал Сайнжа. – Но не мог не подразнить.  
Подцепив нижними клыками Йонге за челюсть, Сайнжа быстро лизнул его в губы и отступил. От неожиданности Йонге едва не свалился с узкого подоконника. С трудом удержав равновесие, он перевел дух, восстанавливая ускорившееся сердцебиение. Паскудный инопланетчик оказывал слишком большое влияние на его нервную систему.

Излучая самодовольство, Сайнжа направился к Рудольфу. Несколько мгновений Йонге боролся с совестью, призывавшей оберегать напарника от ищущего развлечений яута. В итоге он победил с разгромным счетом. Вряд ли Сайнжа мог серьезно помешать Рудольфу.

На ворчание и клекот механик предсказуемо не реагировал, а трясти его физически Сайнжа не стал. Йонге даже позволил себе надежду на то, что яут понимает всю серьезность стоящей перед механиком задачи, а не просто опасается получить в морду.  
Яут почти лег на столешницу, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Рудольфу, но потерпел неудачу. Продолжая ворчать, он обогнул стол еще раз и подкрался к механику со спины. Пару мгновений он стоял неподвижно, а потом наклонился вперед, опираясь на стол обеими руками. Йонге на мгновение представилось, как яут впивается всеми четырьмя клыками в череп Рудольфа и начинает высасывать мозги.   
– Сайнжа, не мешай ему.  
– Что он делает?  
Ответить Йонге не успел. Из-за яута он не видел Рудольфа, зато увидел, как быстро взметнулись знакомые руки и вцепились в дредлоки Сайнжи.   
– Я только что закончил защищать крошку Фелицию от грязного насилия со стороны ФКА, – сообщил механик. – Оп!  
По недовольному ворчанию и тому, как резко наклонился яут, Йонге определил, что Рудольф пытается подтянуться на чужих волосах. Конечно, это были не волосы, да и сам Сайнжа был куда крепче даже самого сильного человека, но такие упражнения ему совершенно точно не нравились. Он наклонился еще сильнее, схватил Рудольфа поперек корпуса и резко подался назад. Выдернув механика из-за стола, он развернулся на месте, энергично мотая головой.   
– Йонге, мне помощь не помешает!  
Рудольф не производил впечатления человека, угодившего в неприятности, но Йонге немедленно спрыгнул с подоконника и двинулся к яуту, выразительно разминая кулаки.  
– Нечестно! – возмутился Сайнжа, снова дергая головой.  
Рудольф выпустил пучок дредлоков и точно так же вслепую поймал Сайнжу за шею. Йонге тормознул, сообразив, что механик приглашал его вовсе не для дружеской потасовки. Ухмылялся Рудольф совершенно по-особенному.

От необходимости принимать решение его избавил сигнал на браслете. Эта голограмма сама не открывалась, и Йонге активировал ее принудительно.  
– Мы готовы, – сообщила Хармати. – Коридор открыт на двадцать четыре часа, поторопитесь.  
– Да за двадцать четыре часа мы... – начал Йонге, а потом спохватился и глянул на часы. – Или вы про двадцать четыре часа вечера?  
– Естественно.  
– Просто восхитительно, – невыразительно сказал Йонге. У них было сорок минут в запасе. – Мы будем через пятнадцать минут.

Рудольф уже высвободился и начал стремительно защелкивать сумку, в которой покоился разобранный дуговик, плазмомет и хрен знает что еще. Сайнжа тоже произвел необходимые приготовления, заключавшиеся в надевании маски, и первым устремился к выходу.   
– Вот сучка, – ругнулся механик, перебрасывая ремень через плечо. – Нарочно она, что ли!  
– Помочь?  
Рудольф зыркнул на напарника и почти выскочил из палаты, неразборчиво бормоча себе под нос.

* * *

Торопливо следуя по коридору, Йонге пытался вспомнить, не осталось ли чего-то значимого в его палате. В отличие от Рудольфа, набор выживальщика он с собой не тащил, а полотенцами и бритвами НИИЦ пациентов обеспечивал. Поддавшись мелкой мстительности, продвинутую зубную щетку с анализатором микрофлоры Йонге все-таки прикарманил.

Пилоту полагалось возглавлять отряд, однако Йонге болтался в хвосте до последнего, успешно делая вид, что полностью доверяет навигатору его прямую функцию. На самом деле он не слишком хорошо изучал планы НИИЦ, поэтому собирался уже на ходу запрашивать через "Фелицию" доступ к серверу и даже готовился столкнуться при этом с массой проблем.   
На его счастье яут с блеском руководил крохотным отрядом. Он как минимум один раз срезал путь через служебные территории. Возможно, если бы не его участие, в заявленные пятнадцать минут экипаж не уложился бы.

Ровно в назначенное время все трое оказались в зоне ожидания, совмещенной с зоной дезинфекции и проверки. Йонге сразу же увидел провожающих – на фоне огромного шлюза, закрытого белоснежной диафрагмой.   
"Тормози", – велел он Рудольфу.  
Сайнжу пришлось догонять и применять физическую силу. Наведя порядок, Йонге возглавил процессию и направился к провожающим хоть и быстрым шагом, но без панической спешки.

– Полковник, профессор, – он поочередно кивнул обоим. – Рад, что вы пришли попрощаться. Надеюсь, никаких внезапных новостей у вас нет?  
– У меня есть! – быстро сказал Найгваль.  
Рудольф за спиной Йонге напрягся, однако не сдвинулся с места. Теперь Йонге действительно почувствовал зарождавшуюся головную боль.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Понимаете, в финальной стадии мы проводили эксперименты уже не рассчитывая, что вы, м-м-м, продолжите летать. Вернее сказать, рассчитывали на замену корабля и...   
– Лучше сразу признавайтесь, что вы сотворили с Фелицией, – предупредил Рудольф.  
Йонге не видел его, но представлял, как механик поглаживает раздутый бок сумки.  
– Не с "Фелицией". С вами.  
Йонге перевел взгляд на полковника. Та сохраняла полное спокойствие, и пришлось вновь сосредоточиться на Найгвале.  
– Что они говорят? – раздраженно прорычал Сайнжа.  
– Всякую херню, – резко ответил механик. – Замолкни ненадолго!  
– Я очень внимательно слушаю, – проговорил Йонге, не менее внимательно глядя на профессора.  
Тот вдохнул и полез в карман халата.

– Ну вы же знакомы с шелтерным принципом работы?  
– Естественно, – буркнул Йонге.  
– Значит, понимаете, что это псевдоорганика, которой можно, так сказать, слегка манипулировать.  
– Мозги, что ли, прослушивать? – резко спросил Рудольф, делая пару шагов вперед.  
– Господи, да нет, конечно! – замахал на него Найгваль.  
– Я вам не верю, – чуть тише, но по-прежнему твердо заявил механик.  
– Полковник...  
Обращаясь к Хармати, Найгваль выглядел достаточно беспомощно, чтобы вызвать жалость. Но Йонге хотелось своротить профессорскую челюсть ударом ботинка. А потом своротить на противоположную сторону.  
– Если бы мы читали ваши мозги, то и переделывали бы их по своему уразумению, – почти фыркнула Хармати. – Потрудитесь мыслить хотя бы отчасти разумно. Профессор имеет в виду плотность настройки.  
– Вот ей-то вы должны верить, – с облегчением сказал Найгваль. – Хотя я понимаю ваши опасения, но, поверьте...  
– Так ближе к делу, – оборвал его Йонге. – Мы торопимся. Что насчет манипуляций и чем это для нас обернется?  
– Если отбросить детализацию описаний, то усилением синхронизации, – смущенно сказал Найгваль.  
– На сколько? – проскрежетал Рудольф.  
Краем глаза Йонге увидел, что сумку он действительно поглаживает. Найгваль тоже покосился на движения пальцев механика и быстро мотнул головой.  
– Где-то плюс пятнадцать.  
– Всего? – моментально просветлел механик. – Это фигня.  
– Что? Вы серьезно? 

Найгваль так искренне изумился, что Йонге почти засмеялся. Но бросив взгляд на полковника, сдержался. Присутствие этой женщины удивительным образом гасило все неуместные эмоции. Даже страшно было представить, какое у нее может быть начальство.  
– Абсолютно, – сказал он. – Видимо, вы хорошо подкованы в теории, но ничего не знаете о практике. С этим мы справимся.  
– О... Получается, наш це-плюс вам не потребуется?  
– Смотря что вы под этим подразумеваете, – осторожно сказал Йонге.  
– Церебролин. Просто мы увеличили действующие компоненты, вернее, их концентрацию, правда, вкус от этого стал еще хуже...  
Рудольф шагнул вперед и молча протянул руку. Найгваль пару раз моргнул и вытащил из кармана никак не подписанный блистер. Механик принял подношение и деловито запихнул в сумку.  
– Если это все, я хочу приступить к настройке.  
Найгваль молча попятился, освобождая доступ к шлюзу. Полковник не сдвинулась с места.  
– Я обратила внимание на систему блокировки, которую поставил господин Вебер, – заметила она. – Работа достаточно профессиональная, хотя в некоторых местах имеются вопиющие провалы.  
Рудольф моментально покраснел так, что у Йонге тоже зачесались уши.  
– Но учитывая вашу готовность сотрудничать, я закрою на это глаза, – продолжила полковник. – Поверьте, никому не интересно, каким мылом вы пользуетесь, что смотрите перед сном и где храните записи с выпускного.   
– Я не могу позволить, чтобы на моем корабле бегали жучки, – пробурчал Рудольф, все еще пламенея.  
– Понимаю, – неожиданно кивнула полковник. – Если захотите, я могу порекомендовать некоторых наших специалистов, которые смогут проконсультировать вас в дальнейшем. Думаю, это будет полезно.  
Краснота Рудольфа приблизилась к точке плавления тантала.  
– Спасибо, я подумаю, – почти прохрипел он. 

Обмен любезностями грозил затянуться, но уставший ждать яут поступил по-своему. Подхватив Йонге за локоть, он потащил пилота в обход Хармати. Тщетно пытаясь сопротивляться тяговой силе бульдозера, Йонге порадовался, что яут воспитан матриархатом и ему не пришло в голову отпихнуть полковника с дороги.  
– Удачи, господа, – чуть насмешливо пожелала полковник.  
– Спасибо!  
Последний вопль вежливости потонул в гуле механизмов. Система среагировала на приближение людей с разрешенным уровнем доступа, и белые сегменты начали раскрываться.   
Оглянувшись, Йонге увидел, как Рудольф салютует полковнику, и та кивает ему в ответ.

Догнав экипаж, Рудольф запрыгнул на ленту транспортера и встал поближе. Йонге раз за разом пытался высвободить локоть, но яут с успехом изображал каменную статую, поэтому успеха Йонге добиться не сумел.   
Плюнув на личную свободу, он обратился к Рудольфу.  
– Это, само собой, не мое дело, – дипломатично начал он, – но почему с тобой она общалась, а ко мне никаких вопросов не было? Откуда все эти любезности? Рекомендации специалистов? А?  
Рудольф терпеливо выслушал его, подождал еще пару секунд и только потом заговорил.  
– Я ж не спрашиваю, чем ты банчил четыре года назад. Считай, у меня были кое-какие дела с военными.  
Йонге вздохнул. Обижаться в данном случае было совершенно бессмысленно. В маленьких экипажах из двух-трех человек сокровенные тайны берегли гораздо тщательнее. Синхрон и так провоцировал вываливать на напарников массу секретов. Даже без особенных личных знаний члены экипажа делались друг другу очень близкими людьми, и этого обычно хватало по горло.

– Не дуйся, – Рудольф пихнул его в плечо.  
– Пошел ты, – Йонге пихнул его в ответ. – Что я, без мозгов совсем?  
– Спорный момент. К примеру, разрешить запихать к нам следящее устройство было не самой гениальной идеей...  
– Чего-чего? Может, у тебя были получше?  
– Ну...  
Рудольф поднял палец и задумался. Йонге торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Однако насладиться мигом торжества ему толком не дали. Сайнжа зарычал и взмахнул рукой. Йонге и без него прекрасно видел, что они наконец-то достигли корабля.

"Фелиция" располагалась в обширном подземном ангаре. Йонге с растущим беспокойством обратил внимание, что сектор расположения находится в стороне от главного шлюза. Конфигурация секторов была ему знакома – такие строили везде, где имелась потребность впихнуть множество кораблей на территорию с ограниченным входным пространством. Сектора образовывали сложную подвижную конфигурацию, позволяющую тасовать запаркованные суда как угодно, беспрепятственно пропуская тех, кого положено, к шлюзу.   
Сейчас титаническая окружность на потолке подмигивала красным по всему периметру, а сектор "Фелиции" находился в двух обменных очередях от выхода.  
– Где этот долбанный коридор? – пробурчал Рудольф, озвучив его опасения. – Если нас накололи, я за себя не отвечаю.  
Йонге в который раз дернул рукой, чуть не вывихнув плечо, и на этот раз яут его все-таки отпустил.

"Фелиция", запеленговавшая экипаж, радостно поприветствовала их первыми нотами из заставки к "Галактическим солдатам".  
– Что это? – грозно спросил Йонге.  
– Это мое нововведение, – довольно ответил Рудольф. – По-моему, отлично раздражает всех посторонних посетителей.  
– Оно и меня раздражает.  
– Да, ужасная мелодия, – подтвердил Сайнжа, демонстративно ковыряясь в дредлоках.  
– Отлично, – оскалился механик.  
– Отключи ради всех святых.

* * *

Ввалившись на знакомую территорию, Йонге с облегчением прислонился к стене. Только сейчас ему стало ясно, что две недели без "Фелиции" заставили его соскучиться по кораблю почти неимоверно. "Фелиция" вся трепетала, отвечая на его эмоции, но держала виртуальные руки при себе. С того памятного случая на Найхави Йонге лично выставил ограничение контактного взаимодействия.

– Я проверю свои трофеи, – важно сказал яут. – Если умансоо своровали хотя бы малость, последует дипломатический инцидент.  
– Да кому нужна эта... это... – Рудольф закашлялся под взглядом, которым его наградил яут. – Нет, ты, конечно, проверь. Мало ли что там... Какой любитель гов... гхм... короче, пойду-ка я тоже по делам. Йонге, от меня что надо?  
– Ничего. Сам справлюсь.  
Мгновение спустя Йонге остался в одиночестве. 

Зачем-то проверив герметичность внешнего люка, он отправился на мостик. Легкая паранойя скреблась кривым коготочком, но он верил в таланты Рудольфа. Даже Хармати их признала.  
Поэтому в любимое кресло Йонге опустился уже полностью собранным первым пилотом малого разведывательного корабля. Запустил обычную программу настройки, напрямую соединился с "Фелицией" и все-таки дал ей возможность обнять себя со всех сторон.   
Искины не умели жаловаться, но скорее всего две недели для корабля тоже были заполнены массой экспериментов, часть которых могла быть неприятна как с программной, так и с псевдонейрологической точки зрения.  
"Готовимся к вылету, первый пилот", – почти интимно прошелестела "Фелиция".  
"Что с аналитикой?"  
"Даю полный отчет, первый пилот".  
Сводные данные "Фелиция" сопровождала не только приятными интонациями, но и ощущениями. Йонге мгновенно провалился в расставленную сенсорную ловушку и даже слегка съехал по креслу, внимая докладу.

– Эй!  
Бесцеремонный пинок в кресло прервал гипнотические пассажи. Йонге от неожиданности всхрапнул и тут же сел прямо. Мгновенный запрос к "Фелиции" позволил определить, что в докладах он варился семь минут. Ничего из сказанного при этом в голове не отложилось. И уж тем более он не обратил внимания, когда оставшиеся члены экипажа оказались на мостике.   
Рудольф почти сочувственно посмотрел на него и направился к собственной консоли.  
– Я что-то отвлекся, – кашлянул Йонге. – Но зато у нас точно все в порядке. Сейчас стартуем.  
Привычно задав формулу атмосферного подъема по коридору, он остановился, так и не запустив сформированную программу. Сайнжа, до сих пор молча наблюдавший за его действиями, тихо заклокотал, в который уже раз напомнив Йонге утопающего.  
– Чего ты ждешь?  
– Я привык летать там, где мне открывают дорогу, – почти огрызнулся Йонге. – И теперь я понятия не имею, нужно ли отправлять официальный запрос или твой проклятый дипломатический статус решает.  
– Хочешь, я прыгну прямо отсюда?  
– Упаси боже, – Йонге судорожно мотнул головой. – Ты соображай, что несешь! Прыгнет он...  
– На Хаалисс прыгали.  
– На какой такой... А, ты об этом. Так то была дикая планета, безлюдная, понятно? Здесь на орбите кишмя кишат спутники, транспортники, станции и еще хрен знает что. Я не хочу вмазаться в какой-нибудь мусорный завод, понятно?  
– Ты уже два раза спросил, понятно или нет. Я не тупой.  
– Я отправил запрос прямо на их сервер, – прервал обоих Рудольф. – С тебя пиво, Далине.  
– Чего? Не много ли хочешь? Еще неизвестно, сработает эта хрень или нет...  
– Пиво, Далине, – повторил Рудольф и осклабился во все тридцать два.

Объемная проекция трудолюбиво отобразила, как запретительные огни сменяются на синие кольца доступа. Огромная конструкция раздвинулась, и в проекции немедленно стало до того светло, что Йонге инстинктивно прищурился. "Фелиция" сдвинулась с места вместе с сегментом, на котором стояла.  
– Сам возьмешь, – буркнул он, запуская атмосферную программу.  
Оказавшись в нужной точке, "Фелиция" зарокотала, осторожно поднимаясь на "грязеедской" системе. Использовать дополнительные атмосферные движки Йонге не любил, поскольку приходилось учитывать слишком много параметров, но в выделенном коридоре можно было не беспокоиться. Силовые экраны не только блокировали воздушные трассы, но и помогали вытолкнуть тушу корабля на орбиту.

* * *

Выход из гравитационного пояса Ятранги прошел идеально, и Йонге без проблем встроился в орбитальную решетку. Но дальше его ждало неприятное открытие.   
Для начала он сверился со всеми открытыми графиками, сделал несколько запросов и только после этого разозлился всерьез. 

Комбинацию вызова НИИЦ Вейланда он предусмотрительно залил в "Фелицию" еще по прилете, поэтому немедленно начал бомбардировать их приемник срочными и суперсрочными запросами.  
Когда вместо эмблемы НИИЦ голограмма сформировалась в полковника Хармати, он даже не удивился.  
– Мы улетим отсюда или нет? – риторически поинтересовался Рудольф от консоли.  
– На орбите нет ни одного свободного слота на вылет! Хармати, это ваши игры?  
– А я не говорила, что дам вам слот, – возразила полковник. – Я дала только коридор, о большем речи не шло.  
– Есть слот на посадку, – невозмутимо сообщил Сайнжа. – Карнага-один, торговые территории.

Первые несколько секунд Йонге наслаждался чувством абсолютной победы, и только потом вспомнил, что о Карнаге ему неизвестно ничего, кроме давней обмолвки яута про необходимость ее посещения.  
– Что за Карнага? – озвучил его сомнения Рудольф.  
– Торговцы, – Сайнжа скривился, шевеля клыками, – неблагородная кровь, но крепко держатся друг за друга. Туда же прилетает множество других торговцев и разведчиков. Поэтому мы можем воспользоваться их слотами.  
– Отлично. Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, полковник.

Йонге отрубил связь с НИИЦ и тут же переключился на режим запроса посадки.  
"Луна-1 подтверждает, слот есть, необходимо указать цель пребывания".  
Сайнжа спрыгнул с оккупированного стола и подошел ближе. Йонге молча вызвал дублированное меню с перечислением вариантов. Сайнжа провел когтем по дрожащим строчкам голограммы и быстро определился.  
"Присвоен статус – родственные визиты. Время бесплатной стоянки – тридцать часов по AFC".  
– Жадные, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
– Почему?  
– Всего тридцать часов. Потом переводится на штрафной сектор и взимается оплата.  
– Ну это обычное дело, – махнул рукой Йонге.  
Яут молча поводил пальцем, и язык интерфейса сменился на человеческий. Брови Йонге сами собой поползли вверх.  
– Скупердяи, – резюмировал он.  
– А что за статус? Это ж так любой может устроиться, – вклинился Рудольф.  
– Не любой, – Сайнжа ухватился за спинку кресла: "Фелиция" вываливалась из орбитальной ячейки, меняя позицию на входящую. – Такой статус только для кораблей Найхави.  
– Кстати, об этом, – Йонге отдал "Фелиции" все функции посадки и нахмурился. – Ты сказал, что покупаешь подарки союзникам? Я хочу в подарок мой корабль. Обратно. Немедленно.  
Рудольф громко вздохнул.  
– Сайнжа, не слушай его. У нашего пилота голова того, поехала. Не вздумай возвращать нам корабль, иначе его у нас заберут раньше, чем ты успеешь спросить какую-нибудь хрень, которую, как я вижу, ты все же хочешь сказать вслух.  
– Надеюсь, мне не придется всю оставшуюся жизнь благодарить эту рожу, – не сдержался Йонге.

Яут снял с пояса духовую трубку и выразительно прицелился в механика. Рудольф состроил презрительную гримасу, но все-таки оторвался от консоли, на которую успел присесть, и сдвинулся на пару шагов в сторону. Яут повернулся за ним, продолжая прицеливаться и покручивать трубку для лучшей наводки.  
– Что-то надоело с вами торчать, – буркнул механик. – Пойду, проверю, что на яутские территории лучше будет взять. Йонге, ты не хочешь вооружиться? Есть у меня парочка экземпляров…  
– Честно говоря, нет. Подозреваю, что с ними вес твоей экипировки превысит грузоподъемность дроида, поэтому ты собрался припахать еще и меня.  
Сайнжа помахал трубкой, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Почему вам так важна скорость прыжка? Разве для торговли нельзя нанять другую расу с быстрыми кораблями?  
Рудольф тормознул возле пилотского кресла и поднял обе руки, как бы вопрошая у потолка и "Фелиции", за что их настигла кара в лице яута. Йонге попытался одновременно схватиться за лоб и помассировать переносицу, ожидаемо потерпел неудачу и просто потряс скрюченными пальцами.  
– Сайнжа, ты кретин или притворяешься? Наши корабли и так самые быстрые во всей Фузии!  
– Правда? Быстрее бесплотных скользящих?  
– Да, конечно, именно бесплотным можно поручить доставку грузов, – язвительно сказал Рудольф. – Среди всех рас, которые могут физически, подчеркиваю для идиотов, физически взаимодействовать друг с другом, мы – самые быстрые. Хотя вообще это в чисто математических формулах. Так-то все примерно одинаковые.  
Сайнжа резко выбросил вперед руку, пытаясь треснуть механика по затылку, но Рудольф увернулся и показал яуту средний палец.  
– Топайте драться в другом месте, – сухо сказал Йонге. – Сейчас тряхнет на фиксации, и вы мне что-нибудь поломаете.  
– Я ухожу. Но пару игрушек все-таки тебе подарю, – угрожающе пообещал Рудольф. – Эй, великий охотник, двигай за мной. Не будем мешать пилоту...  
– Наконец-то здравые мысли на этом мостике, – прочувствованно сказал Йонге.  
– Пусть наслаждается дурными мыслями в одиночестве, – договорил Рудольф.

Если бы у Йонге была своя духовая трубка, то в заднице механика уже точно красовалась бы парочка стрелок с нервнопаралитическим содержимым. Но трубки не было, а метать в Рудольфа планшетом Йонге не хотел, поэтому повторил недавний жест механика с пальцем, для наглядности подняв руку повыше над спинкой кресла.

* * *

Посадочный слот открывался только через восемь часов, поэтому Йонге завалился спать на ближайшие семь, тем самым избавив себя от скуки ожидания. Он проспал бы и еще больше, но лихорадочно собираться прямо перед посадкой не хотелось. 

Спустя семь часов желудок, растревоженный выставочными деликатесами, вспомнил, что, кроме больничного диетического рациона, существует масса других блюд, и требовательно заявил о себе на всю каюту.

По пути на камбуз Йонге почти вслух молился, чтобы яут не успел полностью перепрограммировать синтезатор. Готовил агрегат худо-бедно, так что по большей части экипаж предпочитал брикеты сухпайка, но совсем терять возможность не хотелось. А судя по отчетам, за две недели Сайнжа заказал довольно много полуфабрикатов с невыговариваемыми названиями. Йонге машинально подосадовал, что статус навигатора позволил Сайнже обеспечить открытый доступ на корабль для служб доставки.

Еще в коридоре Йонге услышал разговор. Прислушавшись, он сообразил, что речь идет о беспрецедентной покупке "Фелиции". Только то, что он как следует выспался, помешало Йонге полыхнуть негодованием. Сейчас он уже мог рассуждать трезво и видел: больше ничего бы их не спасло. Оставалось следить за яутом, чтобы он не начал думать о себе слишком много.

– ...мог бы и покороче задать время, вдруг не успел бы?  
Через порог Йонге переступил как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как яут вытаскивает из подогревателя подрагивающую кучу красно-коричневого цвета. Несмотря на отвратительный вид, пахла она заманчиво, и Рудольф, до сих пор терзавший яута вопросами, тут же влез в кучу пальцем. Йонге порадовался, что синтезатор остался неприкосновенен.  
– Харх! У тебя чистые руки, умансоо? В вашей системе нет пересчета, свайны были самыми доступными.  
– Чище некуда, – Рудольф еще раз принюхался и немедленно сожрал украденное. – Откуда это "время охоты"?  
Йонге прислонился к косяку, внезапно тоже заинтересовавшись лингвистическим вопросом. Перевод висел в голове, но базы под него не было, поэтому чужая единица времени казалась чудной и одновременно раздражающей.  
– Это... – Сайнжа запнулся и пошевелил клыками, – историческая мера. Привязана к событию.  
– Момент от раскрытия яйца до прыжка наездника? – мрачно пошутил Рудольф.  
Сайнжа качнул головой, бережно поставил кучу на стол и отошел в сторону.  
– Считай, – бросил он и тут же прыгнул с места.

Йонге машинально начал считать. Приземление, бросок, уклонение, поворот, удар, удар, снова бросок, захват, еще удар, широкий замах и финальный удар лезвиями во что-то невидимое, лежащее на полу. Семь секунд и еще неощутимая доля.  
Сайнжа выпрямился и тряхнул головой. Затем проверил наруч и довольно осклабился.  
– Ритуальная комбинация движений во время убийства первым охотником первого зверя.  
– Охренеть, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф. – Впервые встречаю засранцев, умудрившихся привязать время к какой-то гребаной доисторической драке!  
Йонге еще хотел добавить, что впервые встречает идиота, показывающего боевые движения в тесном камбузе, но решил, что у него слишком хорошее настроение для сварливых заявлений.

Рудольф нырнул в холодильную камеру, вытащил оттуда "быстрые гарцинские смеси" и закинул в подогреватель. Потом развернулся к переступившему порог Йонге и ткнул в него ложкой.  
– Надеюсь, тебе приснился бизнес-план развития курьерской службы "Веда"?  
– Почему "Веда"? – машинально спросил Йонге.  
– Потому что Вебер-Далине. А "Даве" не звучит.  
– А может быть, это будет "Далине и компания", – засмеялся Йонге.  
Сайнжа, энергично пожиравший свою кучу, прочавкал что-то совершенно непереводимое.  
– Нет, "Грхафывха" мы называться не будем, – моментально среагировал Йонге.

Рудольф сделал шаг в сторону скрючившегося над столом яута и прицелился ложкой. Сайнжа со свистом втянул длинную то ли кишку, то ли мутировавшую водоросль, и угрожающе посмотрел на механика. Рудольф не изменил своих намерений, и яут молча выщелкнул лезвия. Острия выразительно блеснули. Рудольф разочарованно цыкнул и отступил под торжествующее чавканье.  
– Так межрасовое пищевое ограбление признано несостоявшимся, – прокомментировал Йонге.  
– Кто ж знал, что их тушенка будет так пахнуть.  
Йонге протянул руку, и Рудольф после недолгой заминки отдал ему ложку. Йонге подошел к столу и деловито зачерпнул "тушенки". Сайнжа зарычал, едва не подавился и опять махнул лезвиями, но не прицельно. Йонге поднял ложку на уровень глаз, принюхался и обратил взгляд к потолку.  
– Фелиция, дай анализ этого месива.  
– Молекулярный вес...  
– Нет! Просто скажи, это можно есть людям или нет?  
– Нельзя, – бодро отрапортовал искин. – Количество примесей свыше допустимой нормы усвоения.  
Йонге покосился на Рудольфа. Тот выразительно схватился за горло и закатил глаза.  
– А нам можно? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Да, – почти неуверенно откликнулась "Фелиция". – Это противоречит понятию "для людей", однако все члены экипажа, кроме навигатора, официально относятся к виду "хомо сапиенс"...  
Йонге засунул ложку в рот.  
– Не рекомендовано... – полуобморочно пробормотала "Фелиция". – Поправка, возможно для употребления представителями вида "хомо сапиенс науду". 

– Я только одного не пойму, – задумчиво сказал Йонге, разглядывая облизанную ложку. – С какого хрена Найгваль так и не сказал нам, что мы мутируем?  
– Высокая генетика, – фыркнул яут.  
Йонге с досадой похлопал ложкой по ладони. Еще до прибытия на Ятрангу он избавился от браслета, следившего за изменениями ДНК. Теперь он очень жалел об этом поступке. Возможно, вместо того, чтобы обмениваться оскорблениями с Хармати им обоим следовало мирно улечься в карантинных палатах и там потихонечку догнивать.  
Хотя эта идея понравилась ему еще меньше, чем перспектива отрастить пару дредлоков.  
Обогреватель пискнул, оповещая о готовности грацинских смесей.  
– А может полковник от нас так хитро избавилась? – предположил Рудольф, вытаскивая раздувшиеся пакеты. – Типа, выгнала в открытый космос, чтобы мы там вакуумом простерилизовались. Правда, наш навигатор ей подгадил...  
– Вот не надо сюжет экологического триллера развивать. Дай сюда мою жратву.

Пока Йонге проводил хирургическое вскрытие пакета, Рудольф пялился на яута и наконец разродился вопросом.  
– Сайнжа, вы болеете?  
Яут замотал головой. Йонге осмотрел красно-желтое месиво в пакете и на всякий случай пощупал нижнюю челюсть – не начали ли там расти дополнительные клыки.  
– Я не хочу покрываться щетиной, – мрачно сказал Рудольф, вонзая появившийся из ниоткуда рассекатель в пакет. – Слышь, навигатор, медсправочниками пользоваться умеешь?  
– Если это проявление людского чувства юмора...  
– Да ухохочешься, – Рудольф сунулся в пакет, обжегся и глухо выматерился. – Бери справочник по медицине и читай по списку! Что у вас по симптомам бывает – отмечай!  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– У тебя есть еще сорок минут.

* * *

Игольники глухо бряцали на спине под курткой. Ятранга была курортной планетой типа С, поэтому холодов тут не знали с момента ее открытия, но и Йонге, и Рудольф вновь добросовестно запаковались в саморегулируемые термокуртки.   
Хотя Сайнжа уверял, что на торговых территориях никто не охотится, механик все-таки сумел убедить Йонге взять мало-мальский боезапас. Самого себя ему убеждать не требовалось – Йонге до сих пор косился на доисторический тесак, болтающийся на бедре механика.  
– Я уже спрашивал, но спрошу еще раз, – почти пропыхтел механик. – Почему на время этих чертовых гонок убрали весь нормальный транспорт?  
– Потому что надо тренировать ленивых умансоо.  
Сострив, яут довольно заклекотал, не оглядываясь. Йонге мысленно пожелал ему навернуться с ограды, по которой великий охотник сейчас шествовал, явственно любуясь собой. В свете четырех лун он выглядел достаточно величественно, чтобы Йонге захотелось поставить ему подножку.

От посадочной площадки до выбранного Сайнжей места было пять километров ходу. Для глайдера или даже занюханного скутера это было плевым расстоянием, но оказалось, что вся Карнага на ближайшие три дня является одним огромным запутанным мотодромом. Йонге никогда не слыхал про подобные гонки, однако Сайнжа тут же зачитал обоим лекцию, что это очень популярное занятие, немногим уступающее охоте.   
Информация в открытых кластерах подтверждала его слова и обосновывала, почему занятие столь почетное – гонялись тут на убой. Без правил, с полным нарушением техники модификации, да еще и с искусственными препятствиями.  
Сайнжа показал несколько легких огневых установок и пояснил, что они запрограммированы стрелять по движущимся целям. А потом с сожалением добавил, что урон при этом причиняется небольшой.  
И механик с ним кровожадно согласился.

– А поближе ты дыру не мог найти? – вновь не выдержал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа не ответил, снял с перевязи копье, разложил его на всю длину и самым кончиком легонько стукнул механика по затылку.  
– Если бы я был человеком добрым, то забрал бы у тебя пару кило железа, – сочувственно сказал Йонге, глядя на механика. – Но я злой.   
Рудольф засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на яута так, будто выбирал, куда стрельнуть. Сайнжа, похоже, чувствовал себя замечательно. Даже копье он не стал убирать, а положил на плечо и расслабленно шагал по ограде, то и дело поджимая когтистые пальцы. Йонге тоже спрятал руки в куртку и задумался о будущем. 

Пока что у него оставался аванс "Шеффер Датч", которым Йонге предусмотрительно не стал высылать цифрограмму. Он понимал, что новости разлетаются быстро, но делал ставку на умные головы аналитиков компании. Если всем отказали по официальной причине, а тебе нет – значит можно договориться. Йонге предвидел, что оплата за доставку существенно изменится, но она все равно должна была оказаться раза в полтора выше обычной.   
На глейтерной связи еле слышно зашипело.  
"Как думаешь, мы тут яутскую посудину продадим?"  
Рудольф поравнялся с ним и почти задевал плечом. Тесак его точно пару раз стукнул Йонге по ноге.  
"Запросто. Лишь бы не приятелям бывших хозяев".  
"У таких говнюков приятели кровной местью заниматься не станут".  
"Значит, ты, как большой специалист, и займешься экономическими вопросами".  
– Это непременно, – вслух согласился Рудольф. – Разбогатеем, физиономию, вот, тебе подрихтуем для начала...  
– Зачем это? – забеспокоился Йонге и на всякий случай пощупал нос. Почему именно нос – он и сам не знал.  
Рудольф обогнал его на пару шагов, развернулся и пошел спиной вперед, пристально разглядывая напарника. Ночи на Ятранге были почти белыми, но Йонге все равно остановился.  
– Че тебя в моей физиономии не устраивает?

Рудольф тоже остановился, затем шагнул вплотную к Йонге и ухватил его за затылок. От неожиданности Йонге дернул головой и в ответ схватил механика за запястье.  
– Не вертись, – Рудольф потянулся к его лицу, – я вот о чем.  
Йонге инстинктивно прищурился, когда Рудольф провел большим пальцем по шраму, распилившему бровь пополам. К тому же прямо в лоб светили долбаные луны – четырех было слишком много.   
Рудольф подзадержался, наклоняясь все ближе и в который раз уже поглаживая шрам, точно пытался стереть его. Они опять нацепили сканеры, но Рудольф еще и опустил свой, поэтому сквозь пластик Йонге не слишком хорошо видел его глаза. Опыт подсказывал ему, что взгляд Рудольфа становится все более бессмысленным.  
– Синхронизация плюс пятнадцать, – неохотно напомнил Йонге. – Пожалей мой желудок, опять таблетки.  
Рудольф заморгал и резко вскинул голову. Руки он убрал так быстро, словно обжегся. Йонге страшно захотелось то ли дружески хлопнуть его по макушке, то ли отвесить не менее дружеского щелбана, но он сдержался.   
Синхронизация исподтишка начала выкидывать фокусы.  
– Насчет шрама я еще подумаю, – спокойно сказал он. – Пошли, а то великий навигатор нас ждать не собирается.  
Сайнжа и впрямь успел уйти довольно далеко. Рудольф молча кивнул, развернулся и устремился следом за яутом. Йонге догнал его, подстроился под ритм шагов и перестал смотреть себе под ноги. Карнага в целом была куда более достойным объектом для изучения, чем ее пешеходная зона, колоритно присыпанная неорганическим мусором.

Для торговой территории тут было на удивление тихо. Йонге ожидал, что здесь будет твориться такой же хаос, как на выставке, но улицы были почти пустынными. Тем более странно это было, учитывая курортный статус планеты.   
Редкие пешеходы деловито пробегали в отдалении, открытых аукционных площадок он насчитал всего четыре штуки на одной улице, а транспортных средств и вовсе не было.  
Зато здесь совершенно точно было много яутов. Рисунки на стенах, вырезанные узоры на опорных конструкциях, даже парочка грубо сделанных статуй – всюду виднелась когтистая лапа примитивистов с Найхави. А еще имелись закрытые подсвеченные витрины, в которых лежало повторяющееся оружие, украшения и трофейные кости. Иногда не кости, а целые чучела.   
Эти были самыми интересными – большинство чудовищ Йонге не встречал даже в фантастических боевиках. То ли яуты забирались в самые жуткие дебри галактики, то ли у владельцев витрин было хорошее воображение и большая наглость. Йонге сомневался, что настоящий охотник-старовер притащит к себе домой химеру, собранную из десятка останков, принадлежащих разным видам.  
Возле одной из витрин Сайнжа притормозил. Оглянувшись, он нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, подзывая напарников. Йонге взял Рудольфа за локоть и оттащил от витрины с чем-то, напоминавшим взорвавшийся плазмомет. Против его ожидания, Рудольф возражать не стал, но Йонге все равно – исключительно для контроля – на ходу держал его еще добрых десять секунд, прежде чем все же разжать пальцы.

– Смотрите, – Сайнжа ухмылялся челюстями наружу, тыкая в прозрачную стену.  
Йонге посмотрел. Рудольф рядом с ним буркнул несколько проклятий на берлинском. Витрина была совершенно пустой, а по центру белой подложки располагался тщательно раскрашенный человеческий череп.  
– Ну и че ты пасть раззявил? – зло сказал Рудольф. – Пиздюлей давно не получал?  
– Это мы в любой момент, – поддержал Йонге. – На хую вертел я такие экспонаты.  
– Это достойный трофей! – Сайнжа искренне возмутился. – Он же не белый, он в цветах доблести!  
– Мне это ничего не говорит. Кроме того, что хочется кому-то врезать.  
– Хр-ра! Глупый умансоо. Объясняю: цвета доблести означают, что это был воин, который побеждал охотников в открытом сражении. Это большое достижение для умансоо... Особенно для прежних умансоо, – поправился он, задумчиво поглядев перед этим на напарников. – Они меньше и более хрупкие.  
– Но кто-то же его все равно прикончил, – по-прежнему зло сказал Рудольф, поглаживая тесак.  
– Да, – Сайнжа опять усмехнулся. – Старость. Вы живете мало. Кто-то отметил этого умансоо и после его смерти забрал кости, чтобы почтить их достоинство.  
– Ладно, допустим, – протянул Йонге. – Но продавать зачем?  
– А зачем вы выставляете своих мертвецов на выставках? – парировал яут. – Еще до Хаалис я был на большой выставке, там было тело хранителя культа с вашей первопланеты. Он умер во времена, когда умансоо были грязеедами, не умеющими летать. Не запомнил его имя, только запомнил, что все было красное вокруг него. И такой символ: боевой молот и...  
Последнее слово потерялось в длинном сложном определении. Йонге только усвоил, что это было изогнутое режущее лезвие с рукоятью.  
– Хорошо, – Рудольф убрал руку с тесака. – Мог бы сразу объяснить, что это такое. Извини.  
Яут пощелкал клыками и склонил голову.  
– За что?  
– За оскорбления, – терпеливо сказал Рудольф.  
– О, их я допускаю, – Сайнжа заклекотал. – Мне нравится, что вы защищаете честь вашей расы, хотя даже не знаете, кто это был.  
– Мы, люди, такие, – подтвердил Йонге и тут же воспользовался неожиданной разговорчивостью яута: – Кстати, долго еще топать?  
– Совсем близко. Видишь перекресток? Сразу за ним.  
– Надеюсь, там будет межрасовое бухло, – Рудольф приставил ладонь ко лбу. – Фу, ну и пекло. Днем тут вообще душегубка настанет.  
– Хорошая температура, – возразил Сайнжа. Втиснувшись между напарниками, он ловко обхватил их за плечи и сдвинулся с места. – Внутри будет холоднее. Специально, чтобы усмирять горячие головы.  
– А, я понял, если кто-то беснуется, его срочно надо совать в холодильник, – обрадовался Йонге. – Рудольф, ты слышал? Срочно приобретаем большую холодильную камеру для нашего друга. Мало ли что!  
– А чем та плоха, в которой мы его приятеля инкубаторного возили?  
– Там не поместятся все шкуры и щиты, – скорбно сказал Йонге.  
– Опять глупый юмор, – резюмировал Сайнжа.


	3. Chapter 3

Яуты, похоже, слабо представляли, что такое приватность. Очень условное личное пространство, обозначенное узором на полу, нарушали все кому не лень, однако Сайнжа не обращал на это внимания, посвятив себя просветительской деятельности.  
– Это коттиль. Если нельзя пить или жевать, нужно вдыхать. Давишь вот так, – Сайнжа резко сжал шарик в пальцах, – и получаешь дым иллюзий.  
Йонге наклонился и действительно разглядел дымку, выступившую из сплюснутого коттиля.  
– И чем вы его вдыхаете?  
Сайнжа молча поднес коттиль к клыкам, осторожно взял всеми четырьмя и глубоко вдохнул.  
– Нет, эта ингаляция мне не пойдет, – решительно отказался Йонге и оглянулся. – Найдется трубка? Может тут у вас кто-то через капиллярные трубки пьет? Шланги? Пластик?  
Сайнжа по-прежнему без лишних слов поднял крышку самого натурального деревянного ящика. Внутри лежали тысячи самых разнообразных трубок, мундштуков, зажимов, инъекторов и прочей хренотени.  
– Оу. Это круто.  
Сайнжа вытащил коттиль из клыков, покатал в ладони и поднялся с места. Йонге подобрал самую простую стеклянную с виду трубку и взялся за второй коттиль, мирно дожидавшийся своего часа на подставке.

Яут привел их в самый настоящий наркопритон.  
Йонге не особо понимал, зачем Сайнже понадобилось демонстрировать им эту сторону яутских развлечений, но отказываться не собирался. Над плечом не маячил Найгваль с его разговорами об умеренном ритме жизни, поэтому Йонге собирался воспользоваться всеми возможностями чужой культуры, тем более что предоставляли их на халяву.   
Из минусов здесь было крайне плохое освещение, но с этим Йонге справился, опустив визор. Брать суперсовременную модель он не стал, чтобы не засорять мозги потоками нейроподключения, но даже стандартной версии вполне хватало, чтобы насладиться психоделическими узорами, плавающими прямо в воздухе. Предварительно понадобилось постараться с настройками, но результат впечатлял.

Каждый нашел себе подходящее развлечение. Сайнжа влился в компанию суровых на вид охотников, демонстративно обвешанных черепушками – даже пили они из посудины, имитирующей все те же черепа – и что-то с ними активно обсуждал. Йонге сделал ставку на тему развития культуры межпланетного сафари за те семьдесят лет, пока он валялся в анабиозе.  
Рудольф активно влился в тусовку вооруженных по уши типов и уже примерялся ладонями с каким-то относительно хилым яутом. Но для человека такой соперник был более чем внушителен.   
Со стола полетели остатки еды, Рудольф с яутом одновременно ухватились за края и сжали пальцы в классическом армрестлинге. Зрители с рычанием окружили их и полностью скрыли происходящее. 

Йонге вновь затянулся. Здесь была еще и своя плавающая точка выхода в сеть, поэтому он недолго думая подцепился к ней и предсказуемо очутился в локальном кластере. Ему казалось, что яуты с недоверием относятся к благам современности, но против ожиданий в кластере оказалась масса объявлений.   
Под воздействием коттиля Йонге прямо-таки чувствовал, как расширяются границы его владений языками, поэтому пустился в изучение объявлений со всем энтузиазмом. 

Тут предлагали сходки для вылета на охоту, искали говнюка, врезавшегося в глайдер именитого чувака с невыговариваемым именем, торговали билетами на эротические шоу морских млекопитающих и даже писали анонимные стихотворения о любовных страданиях по матриархам. Хрюкая от сдерживаемого восторга, Йонге погрузился в мир поэтических образов, давя приступы смеха на каждом втором трехстишии. Сравнение женщины с боевой колесницей потрясло его особенно сильно.  
В конечном итоге он не выдержал и тоже присоединился к хаосу, вывалив в локаль объявление о продаже целехонького корабля. Последние остатки предусмотрительности не позволили ему слить туда же официальное название и регистрационный номер.   
Немного подождав, он отключился от сети. Почему-то ему казалось, что в ответ на объявление так и посыплются отзывы, но этого не произошло.

Компенсация от реальности пришла сразу же. Йонге едва успел затянуться, как у него за спиной раздался звук, напоминающий грохот скутера, напоровшегося на колючую сетку, да еще и тонущего в воде. Обернувшись, Йонге предсказуемо обнаружил яута. Из-за визора тот выглядел как темный силуэт, местами покрытый россыпью слабо светящихся пятен. Вновь хрипло зарычав, яут сделал пару шагов.   
Местные лежаки были лишены спинок, поэтому Йонге развернулся к нему всем телом.  
"Ты говоришь нашим языком?"  
Сквозь строчки перевода Йонге плохо видел яута и очень удивился, когда оказалось, что тот уже стоит вплотную к нему.  
Пилот "Фелиции" поднял палец и широко улыбнулся.  
– Едина секунда, проше, – заявил он и чуть не расхохотался. Познания условно-родного языка у него стремились к нулевым, и звучало это очень смешно. – Да где ж этот сраный переводчик...  
"Я тебя знаю, – прорычал яут, снимая с пояса что-то похожее на гранату. – Ты и второй умансоо причиняли бедствие в священной охоте! Катастрофически обрушали дворец!"  
Йонге перестал искать отсутствующий переводчик и положил руку на игольник. Опасная местная традиция не сдавать оружие сейчас очень ему нравилась.

"Отличная была бойня!" – неожиданно заявил яут и зашипел, поднимая голову.  
– Обращайся, приятель, – с облегчением хохотнул Йонге. – Аерха... ханг!  
"Попытка говора честная, но неуспешная, – заклекотал собеседник. – Странно, что вы являлись сюда без лингвопомощника".  
Йонге выразительно развел руками.  
"Я видел новое заявление о продаже корабля, – продолжил яут. – Составлено так плохо, что только умансоо могли подобное. Твое?"  
Теперь Йонге истово закивал.  
"Я оставил примечательность там. После Больших Игр связываемся для уточнения деталей".  
Показав яуту большой палец, Йонге окончательно исчерпал запас универсальных символов. Он уже подумывал, что если клыкастый бизнесмен захочет продолжить общение, то придется меняться визором, перещелкивая с одной настройки на другую. На его счастье яут кивнул, продемонстрировал ответный жест, который Йонге не понял, и направился по своим делам. Тройная багровая спираль тут же скрыла его из поля зрения.   
Облегченно вздохнув, Йонге скрестил ноги по-дамански и откинулся на высокий подлокотник. Вернее даже подголовник. Он с внутренним смешком подумал, что яуты отказались от спинок ради того, чтобы можно было оперативно блевануть в любую сторону, если приспичит. Ну или выстрелить, с них бы сталось.

Снаружи яростно загрохотало. Йонге вскинулся, немедленно опознав работу тех самых огневых установок, которые показывал Сайнжа, но рев движков со снятой звукоизоляцией сразу же расставил все по местам. Большие гонки заходили на первый круг.   
Яуты тоже зашумели, но их было слышно куда слабее.   
Толкаясь и огрызаясь, великие охотники, низменные торгаши и все остальные ринулись к выходу. На мгновение Йонге поддался любопытству, но потом все-таки остался на своем месте. Он и так представлял, как могут выглядеть гонки, поскольку видел нечто подобное в записях, но фанатом не являлся. К тому же его не прельщало толпиться среди громил, которые могут совершенно случайно сломать человеку пару ребер.  
За стеной грохотало и шипело, Йонге показалось, что он узнает в этой какофонии звук, с которым крутятся сцепившиеся друг с другом глайдеры, готовясь вот-вот отдать плазменные души.  
Теперь он тем более не хотел находиться снаружи. 

Из огромного сине-зеленого завитка вынырнул Рудольф, крутящий запястьем с озабоченным видом. О предметы обстановки он не спотыкался, значит, его визор тоже работал как полагается. Повертев головой, механик бодро направился к Йонге.  
– С холодной плазмой или с тухлым выгаром? – поинтересовался Йонге.   
Напарник удивленно посмотрел на него, явно не вспомнив старую присказку.   
– Победил? – уточнил пилот.  
– Нет, конечно, – хмыкнул Рудольф. – Этих сволочей свалить можно, только если они обдолбанные. Но меня похвалили за старания. Сказали, что лет через пятьдесят я стану сильнее и смогу попробовать еще раз.  
Йонге искренне захохотал. Рудольф, может, и не замечал, но мимика у него была непередаваемая.  
– А ты, как я погляжу, употребляешь вещества? – продолжил Рудольф.  
– Надо же когда-то расслабляться, – помахал коттилем Йонге. – До того дошел, что даже обувь снял!  
Для выразительности он пошевелил пальцами. Ботинки он действительно снял и аккуратно поставил рядом с лежанкой, а потом еще и очень аккуратно заправил в них носки. Левый и правый.  
– Я тоже хочу, чтобы меня так перло, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф. – Только отдохну сначала.

Не отделяя слов от дела, он поднял визор и немедленно завалился на лежанку. Яуты, как обычно, спроектировали мебель с размахом, поэтому Рудольф почти поместился. А когда поерзал и устроился головой на колене Йонге – расположился целиком.  
– Синхронизация... – начал Йонге, но Рудольф махнул рукой.  
– Угомонись. Две недели я тебя почти не видел, – с чувством сказал он. – Это, знаешь ли, то еще испытание! Не иметь возможность дать поджопника товарищу Далине...  
– Не быть избитым товарищем Далине, – в тон ему подхватил Йонге. – Ужасная потеря. Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы на "Фелиции" мы жили на одном диване.  
– Ну там-то я всегда мог тебя найти, – почти мечтательно сказал Рудольф и с хрустом потянулся. – Дай своей травы, что ли.  
Йонге молча протянул ему самопальный агрегат, но Рудольф качнул головой и вытянул губы.   
Йонге был настолько любезен, что даже не стукнул трубкой ему по зубам, запихивая ее напарнику в рот. Рудольф вздохнул во всю мощь легких и замычал, опять мотая головой. Йонге забрал коттиль. Пока он затягивался еще раз, механик все еще сдерживал дыхание, и выдохнул одновременно с Йонге.  
– Давай еще, – потребовал он.  
– Только не тяни как пылесос.  
– Я понял, когда тебя прет, ты старинными словами начинаешь выражаться.  
– Ахр... ахре... архаическими, – согласился Йонге.  
Он по-прежнему отдавал себе отчет во всем происходящем, но дым коттиля заволок неприятные воспоминания последних двадцати четырех часов. Йонге ощущал невиданное добродушие и искреннюю симпатию к отличным ребятам в этом заведении.

Грохот стих, яуты начали постепенно возвращаться. Они оживленно переговаривались, а вернее, рявкали друг на друга. Как минимум один точно получил осколками – Йонге даже издалека разглядел фосфоресцирующие зеленые потеки. Впрочем, падать на пол и помирать яут не собирался.   
Убедившись, что это не Сайнжа, Йонге облегченно вздохнул.  
Рудольф дернул головой, и Йонге машинально протянул ему коттиль. Не получив реакции, он рассеянно посмотрел вниз.   
– Йонге, а Йонге, давай переспим.  
Поковыряв в ухе, Йонге с удовольствием сложил из пальцев фигу.  
– Еще чего не хватало.  
– Да ладно, отличная же идея, – упорствовал Рудольф. – От полковника свалили, засели в каком-то яутском притоне, обдолбались ихней же травкой... Ну!  
– Я не обдолбался, – заметил Йонге и снова затянулся. – Я трезв как стекло.  
– О господи, я, наверное, помру девственником.

Йонге загоготал так, что едва не выронил коттиль. Рудольф со вздохом перевернулся и навалился грудью на колени Йонге. Потом подтянулся еще чуть выше, обхватил Йонге за пояс и уткнулся лицом в бедро. Йонге подождал новых бухтений, однако Рудольф больше был похож на человека уснувшего, чем страдающего.   
Отважный пилот потратил целых несколько секунд, с умилением взирая на белобрысый затылок. Точнее, сквозь визор он был синюшный, но Йонге точно помнил настоящий цвет.  
Устрой Рудольф такое в любой другой обстановке, и Йонге забеспокоился бы, но травка, на которую возлагал надежды механик, отбила у него всякое желание шевелить яйцами.  
– Смотри, будешь так лежать, явится этот клыкастый и начнет тебя хватать за задницу, – тем не менее, предупредил он, помня о мерзкой привычке Сайнжи появляться в неудобное время. – И склонять к групповухе.  
– Вот тогда я его и выебу, – зловеще пробурчал Рудольф, не поднимая головы.

Йонге посмотрел в потолок, обдумывая сказанное. Коттиль придал мысли форму – она крутилась сине-зеленой спиралью, делаясь все толще и объемнее, пуская голубые сполохи и искры. Йонге поднял визор, но мысль никуда не делась.  
А потом он понял, что коттиль не отбивал желание – он просто тормозил реакцию. 

Йонге затянулся со всей дури и уронил опустевший шарик на пол. Схватив Рудольфа за волосы, он потянул вверх. Напарник крякнул от неожиданности, уперся руками в лежанку и наконец оказался нос к носу с Йонге.  
– Далине, во-первых, ты невоспитанное мудило, и я не бью тебя только потому, что ты мне напарник. Во-вторых, ты сейчас лопнешь.  
Йонге улыбнулся, выпуская часть дыма, а затем выразил все чувства в совершенно не братском и даже не напарническом поцелуе.   
Рудольф изумленно дернулся и моментально схватил Йонге за волосы в ответ, резко выкручивая ему голову, не давая отстраниться. 

Из-за дыма им не хватало воздуха, и прерваться пришлось гораздо раньше, чем Йонге хотелось бы. Рудольф успел подняться на колени и вцепился в загривок напарника второй рукой. Йонге повторил за ним совершенно не думая – проклятая синхронизация выплясывала, делая все за них. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Йонге замер и упрямо наклонил голову, сопротивляясь бешеной жажде. Рудольф уперся с ним лоб в лоб. Йонге практически слышал, как капают секунды сквозь их тяжелое дыхание – одинаковое, быстрое, синхронное.   
Рудольф оскалился, зло сморщив нос так, что поползшая вверх губа обнажила десны. Йонге сдавил его голову ладонями и тоже резко поднялся на колени, прямо из своего положения. Левое отдалось слабой болью, но Йонге уже рванулся вперед, толкая Рудольфа.   
Напарник не удержал равновесия, завалился назад и в сторону, и оба полетели на пол. Рудольф попробовал извернуться, но не успел. Оказавшись сверху, Йонге, сам себя не контролируя, плюхнулся на бедра напарника. Тот захрипел, и Йонге мигом приподнялся.  
– Что, крутой, типа? – выплюнул Рудольф, тоже поднимаясь, но на локтях.  
Йонге в точности скопировал его оскал, потянулся и сгреб механика за воротник. Ткань затрещала, медленно поддаваясь. Рудольф выбросил руку вперед, вцепился в него в ответ и рванул, не жалея сил. Йонге успел мотнуть головой, и Рудольф вмазался лбом ему в висок.   
Открытый синхрон тут же раскинул острую боль на двоих, и это выдернуло их в реальность.

Рудольф не двигался, тяжело дыша, и Йонге отчетливо понял, что напарник оставляет ему право выбора. Это было невыносимое бремя. Медленно убрав голову, Йонге уставился на Рудольфа, едва не утыкаясь в него носом.   
– Хреновая была затея, – протянул он сквозь колотье в горле.   
– Тебе трахаться или просто верхом посидеть? – огрызнулся Рудольф, выпуская его футболку. – Или продолжай, или вали нахер!  
– Трахаться тоже можно, – согласился Йонге, выпрямляясь. Безумная дрожь синхронизации отступила, но не полностью. – Только надо Сайнжу найти.  
Рудольф так выразительно потемнел, что Йонге почувствовал вспышку ярости не только синхроном, но и ответно загоревшейся физиономией.  
– Почему ты все время хватаешься за этого чертова яута?!  
– Потому! – рявкнул Йонге в ответ. – Так мы хоть не повяжемся на всю гребаную жизнь!  
Злобно сопя, Рудольф буравил его взглядом несколько секунд, а потом громко выдохнул, и ярость сгладилась до глухого недовольства.  
– Не вижу в этом ничего страшного, – буркнул он.  
– Действительно, что страшного в медленно обваливающейся крыше? Особенно, когда это дополнится старческим маразмом. Ебануться, какая романтика. Да ты нас любишь!  
– О-о, а наш командир, как всегда, рассудителен, – Рудольф скривился. – Ну, иди, тащи его сюда. А то у меня яйца лопнут.  
– А ты их почеши, – с облегчением хмыкнул Йонге и быстро соскочил, опасаясь возмездия.  
Рудольф послал ему вслед парочку заковыристых проклятий. Йонге не исключал вероятность того, что механик хотел бы в него еще и плюнуть, но для этого Йонге был уже далеко. Он торопился – яйца звенели не только у Рудольфа. 

Долго искать не пришлось. Отмахиваясь от назойливых плавающих узоров, Йонге безошибочно вышел к столу, где происходило заседание почетных имперских охотников.   
– Сайнжа!  
Яут сидел прямо напротив, но на оклик не обратил внимания. Охотники, за чьими спинами стоял Йонге, тоже проигнорировали появление чужака.  
– Сайнжа, мать твою!  
Злобное нетерпение начало усиливаться. Проклятые яуты мешали ему в достижении поставленной цели, и если бы под рукой у пилота был игольник, он использовал бы его без промедления.

Недолго думая, Йонге в два захода выдернул из петель ремень и хлестанул тяжелой пряжкой по столу, угодив прямиком в один из кубков-черепов. Тот разлетелся и расплескался.  
Йонге так и остался с приподнятой рукой. Он и сам не ожидал такого эффектного выступления.   
Беседа мгновенно прервалась. Злобные рожи воззрились на него в количестве, достаточном, чтобы испугать кого угодно. Йонге оскалился в ответ и накрутил ремень на руку. Один из яутов быстро заговорил, шипя и плюясь одновременно, но теперь была очередь Йонге не обращать внимания на всякую болтливую шваль.  
Он протянул руку широким жестом, точно приглашал Сайнжу на танец.   
– Иди сюда, навигатор.  
– У меня дела, – буркнул Сайнжа собеседникам и встал с места.  
– Светится, – отчетливо сказал один из охотников и заклекотал.  
Остальные подхватили его хохот. Йонге изо всех сил подавил желание вмазать ремнем еще и поперек веселящихся рож – одной за другой. Сайнжа обогнул стол и накрыл его ладонь своей. Йонге попятился, чувствуя себя мелким транспортником, на который повесили здоровый модуль. Сайнжа крепко стиснул его руку, и тогда Йонге развернулся и отчаянно заторопился.

К моменту их возвращения Рудольф закончил вырезать неприличное слово на крышке ящика с трубками и примерялся к лежанке. Йонге хлопнул его по плечу, механик резко повернулся и со свистом втянул воздух. Йонге даже увидел, как у него расширяются ноздри.   
Стряхнув ладонь яута, Йонге развернулся, и теперь на Сайнжу они смотрели вдвоем.  
– У нас предложение, – выразительно сказал Йонге.  
– Я вижу, – заклекотал яут.  
Потянувшись свободной рукой, он быстро чиркнул когтем по щеке Йонге, а затем повторил то же самое с Рудольфом.  
– Хрен знает, как ты это определяешь, но если мы сейчас не запремся где-нибудь и не устроим оргию, я кого-нибудь здесь порву, – кровожадно пообещал Рудольф.  
– Тебе нужна приватность? – протянул Сайнжа. – Хорошо.  
Он присел на корточки и начал водить пальцами по напольному узору. Напарники с одинаковым раздражением наблюдали, как он шарится, а потом Сайнжа наткнулся на что-то и с довольным ворчанием сильно нажал. Края узора, включавшего в себя лежанку, ящик и еще несколько квадратных метров пространства, вспыхнули, а затем прямо из них взлетели мерцающие голографические стены.  
– Охренеть, – восхищенно сказал Йонге.

Сайнжа поднялся и неторопливо расстегнул основную перевязь, на которой болталось с полдесятка режущих орудий разной конфигурации. Йонге схватился за футболку, но Рудольф внезапно тормознул его.  
– Кстати, пока вас не было, мне кое-что презентовали, – он неожиданно весело подмигнул и подбросил в воздух некий круглый предмет.   
Йонге поймал его и машинально стиснул в ладони. Сквозь пальцы тут же прорвалось яркое свечение, сформировавшее привычную уже голограмму. Правда, в отличие от стандартных малоподвижных фигурок эта была активной, а когда Йонге раскрыл ладонь, добавились еще и яркие цвета.   
Яута, которому принадлежала голографическая копия, Йонге не знал. Но в его движениях, выглядящих как боевые упражнения, все-таки разглядел неприличное.   
– Да я смотрю, тут к людям так и липнут, – протянул Йонге.  
– Давно у меня не было столько беспокойства, – Сайнжа тоже рассматривал голограмму. – Еще с тех времен, когда я отстаивал право на общение с матерью моих сыновей.  
– Меня это тоже беспокоит, – строго сказал Йонге. – Впервые в жизни ощущаю себя телкой в клубе.  
– Главное, помни, что ты вооруженная и очень опасная телка, – гоготнул Рудольф.   
– Мудро, – согласился Сайнжа. – Вот он, как любой из нас, равный на равных, – широкий жест указал на Рудольфа. – Может сам первый предложить... Ты совсем другой.  
Напрягшийся было механик тут же сделал молодцеватый вид.  
– Ты похож на великих матерей, – продолжил яут. – Нельзя прийти просто так, всегда нужно доказывать, требовать, завоевывать.  
– Цветы, конфеты, – ехидно прохрипел Рудольф.  
– Даже не знаю, похвалили меня или опустили, – медленно произнес Йонге.  
– Но иногда, – значительно сказал Сайнжа, – даже великим матерям хочется все и сразу.  
– Ага. Только с поправкой. Я не матерь. Поэтому сам тебя трахну.  
– Ха-а?  
Сайнжа знакомо склонил голову набок.  
– Все по-честному, – добавил Рудольф. – Ты нас валял две недели, теперь наша очередь.  
Сайнжа заворчал и зарылся руками в дредлоки. Напарники обменялись взглядами, и Йонге почувствовал, что Рудольф готов добиваться своего даже путем причинения тяжких увечий. Такой расклад Йонге более чем устраивал. Невозможность иметь дело друг с другом высвобождала дикое количество агрессии.  
– Хорошо, – великодушно изрек Сайнжа. – Я люблю мягкие тела со всех сторон.

Йонге все-таки содрал футболку и торопливо принялся за штаны. Сомнительный подарок он пихнул в карман.   
Рудольф не уступал ему по скорости разоблачения. Сайнжа внимательно наблюдал за обоими и насмешливо заклекотал, когда Рудольф запутался в ботинках. Йонге и так был без обуви, поэтому успел быстрее. Он шагнул к Сайнже и остановился, резко потеряв представление, что делать дальше. Весь его опыт в заваливании яутов сводился к нескольким перепихам, когда они нападали на Сайнжу исподтишка. В открытую это сделать было нелегко.   
Пока он раздумывал, Рудольф высвободился из обувного капкана и тоже замер возле напарника.  
"Бить его, что ли?" – нервно спросил Йонге.  
Сайнжа внимательно осмотрел их, растянул челюстные перепонки и поманил обоих пальцем.  
– Помогайте снять доспех.  
Это было простое и понятное дело. Йонге оказался рядом с яутом быстрее, чем успел обрадоваться удачно сложившемуся выходу из ситуации, когда ты, как дурак, со стояком пялишься на инопланетчика и не знаешь, куда девать руки.  
Рудольф уже нашел рукам отличное применение. Йонге услышал быстрые щелчки и звяканье запорных механизмов и сам присоединился с не меньшим энтузиазмом.   
Сайнжа дождался, когда его освободят от наручей, перевязей, наплечников и еще полудесятка хитро закрепленных пластин, после чего закинул обе руки за голову и потянулся, раздувая грудную клетку. 

Прямо перед глазами Йонге темная грубая шкура мгновенно сделалась натянутой и гладкой, так что он не удержался и провел по ней пальцами. А потом еще раз, уже прицельно, отслеживая длинный шрам, оставшийся после столкновения на Фелиции. Сайнжа тихонько заворчал, шевеля клыками, и Йонге сначала отдернул ладонь, а потом вернулся к раздеванию яута с утроенным энтузиазмом.  
Часть застежек была сложной, с ними пришлось повозиться, одну особенно заковыристую они с Рудольфом расстегнули только в четыре руки. Поначалу стоявший совершенно неподвижно, Сайнжа начал слегка двигаться, подставляясь под человеческие руки. Напарники охотно лапали его везде, где дотягивались, терли шкуру, а затем Рудольф обхватил яута за пояс одной рукой, и Йонге тут же почувствовал, как Сайнжа резко вздрагивает.

До пластин на ногах они так и не добрались, но Йонге это уже мало заботило. Ему отчаянно хотелось присунуть кому угодно и как угодно, лишь бы скорее. Он привычно сгреб дредлоки в кулаки и потянул. Сайнжа наклонился, не убирая рук из-за головы, но потом все-таки тоже не выдержал и обхватил пилота так, что у того сдавило между лопаток. Йонге поднялся на цыпочки, уткнулся лицом в клыки и втянул слабый химический запах. Сейчас он казался просто невероятным.  
– О господи, – восхищенно протянул Рудольф.  
Йонге почувствовал влажный удар по животу, и очень хорошо знакомый ему член тут же заизвивался, тыкаясь под самые ребра. В этой роли Сайнже не приходилось сдерживаться, поэтому все свое яутское достоинство он вывалил целиком.   
Йонге притиснулся к нему еще крепче, зажимая дергающийся член, и Сайнжа зарокотал, хватая его за голову клыками. Визор едва не треснул, но выстоял. Язык метнулся по губам Йонге, резко ткнулся между зубов, проскользнул внутрь. Йонге замычал, но ответил так же яростно. Живот у него был мокрый, щедро политый яутской смазкой, да и сам Йонге вовсю подмазывал, удерживаясь титаническим усилием воли.

– Всё! Готово.  
Йонге вывернулся из клыков, едва не оцарапавшись, отклонился назад и мутным взглядом уставился на появившегося из-за спины яута Рудольфа. Механик похабно улыбался, подняв руку с мокрыми пальцами, и вдруг быстро лизнул ладонь. В ушах у Йонге застучало, и он отчаянно попятился, не выпуская дредлоки Сайнжи, чтобы не рвануть к напарнику, наплевав на яута.  
Все еще согнувшись, Сайнжа двинулся за ним, шипя и пощелкивая. Йонге сделал еще два шага и наткнулся на лежанку. Сайнжа схватил его за запястья и встряхнул, вынуждая разжать пальцы. Толкнув пилота вниз, он обернулся и уставился на Рудольфа. Тот быстро преодолел невеликое расстояние между ними. Сайнжа молча ткнул на лежанку.  
– Что-то я не совсем...  
– Я сверху. На полу жестко, – коротко пояснил яут.   
Йонге, как загипнотизированный, пялился на его член, извивающийся совершенно самостоятельно. От такого зрелища его собственный начал подергиваться, и пришлось срочно думать о посторонних вещах, чтобы отвлечься. 

Сайнжа парой жестов показал, что он имел в виду, и напарники попробовали устроиться, как он хотел, оседлав лежанку лицом друг к другу. Столкновение получилось глупым и раздражающим.  
– Да что за блядство! – не выдержал Рудольф, лихорадочно перекидывая ноги через бедра напарника. – Двигайся!  
Сайнжа наклонился, обхватил обоих под спины и резко двинул друг к другу.   
– Так лучше, – почти промурлыкал он, перехватывая оба члена ладонью. – Хорошо...  
– С-стой... – Йонге вцепился в края лежанки. – С-с... ох...  
Рудольф судорожно сдвинул ноги, сдавливая его бока. Йонге зажмурился, а когда сумел взять себя в руки, то обнаружил, что Сайнжа отпустил их и успел переступить через лежанку. По яутским меркам она была ему ниже колена, поэтому Сайнжа исхитрился присесть, расставив напряженные ноги. Теперь перед Йонге маячила широкая спина, частично закрытая дредлоками. Яут согнулся в три погибели, снова поймал оба члена одной рукой, застыл и, наконец, медленно опустился на них.  
Хотя Йонге больше показалось, что он их заглотил. Втянул в себя. 

Йонге охреневал по всем фронтам, чувствуя, как скользкая полость сдавливает оба члена, пульсирует и становится все горячее. Никакие посторонние мысли не помогали. Сайнжа едва-едва приподнялся и снова опустился, как Йонге сдался. Острое наслаждение выстрелило вместе со спермой, и он замычал сквозь зубы, одновременно наслаждаясь и стыдясь. Но едва в ушах перестало тоненько звенеть, и Йонге собрался извиняться, как до него дошло, что извиняться не за что – у него все еще сохранялся стояк. И даже делался сильнее.  
– А куда же вы друг с другом ебетесь?.. – прохрипел Рудольф.  
– Не скажу, – яут заклекотал и подвигал бедрами вперед-назад, не теряя равновесия. – Так, так, умансоо, шевелись.  
Обращался он к Рудольфу, но Йонге откинулся на локти и толкнулся вверх, пытаясь упираться ногами в лежанку. Пятки скользили, Рудольф тоже упирался и страшно мешал. Йонге невыносимо хотелось, чтобы Сайнжа был лицом к нему, чтобы можно было видеть клыкастую рожу, переполненную экстазом, но даже сквозь вновь накатывающее предоргазменное напряжение Йонге вспомнил, что все два с половиной прошлых раза за спиной оставался Рудольф, а это было нечестно...

Сайнжа присел еще ниже, вдавливая напарников в лежанку, не давая двигаться, медленно покрутил бедрами и задвигался сам. Йонге изо всех сил старался не закрывать глаза, потому что движение мускулов на бедрах яута было ничуть не менее охренительным, чем вибрация в этой чертовой дырке, как там она назвыа-а-а...!  
Сперма брызнула второй раз. Внутри стиснувшейся полости стало так мокро, что Йонге с мутным удовлетворением понял – Рудольф к нему присоединился.  
Внятные мысли закончились, в голове приятно звенело, да и не только в ней – Йонге казалось, что позванивали даже блаженно пустые яйца. Член все еще слегка вздрагивал, но уже совсем слабо.  
Сайнжа дернулся еще раз и заревел, вскидывая голову и упираясь одной рукой в бедро.   
Мокро стало настолько, что даже потекло. Йонге окончательно лег на спину и прикрыл локтем глаза, тяжело дыша. Синхронизация повисла тяжелыми и влажными петлями, которые тоже медленно пульсировали общим удовольствием. 

Йонге не знал, сколько прошло времени – на этот раз его внутренний счетчик отрубился полностью – но, видимо, не слишком много. Яут вздрогнул и приподнялся. Член выскользнул из него и шлепнулся совершенно бессильно. Йонге посмотрел из-под локтя, успев заметить, как между ног Сайнжи тянутся длинные бело-зеленые нити перемешанной человеческой спермы и яутской кончи. Сайнжа слегка качнулся, а затем переступил обратно через лежанку и резко опустился, садясь на пол.  
Световые стенки успокоительно мерцали, Йонге сонно смотрел на узоры сквозь визор и пробовал совершить над собой немыслимое усилие, чтобы собраться и наконец-то отпихнуть ноги Рудольфа. Однако тепло, исходящее от живого человека, было слишком приятным, и Йонге махнул рукой, сойдясь с совестью на том, что ему просто лень.

– Эй, Сайнжа.  
Голос Рудольфа был тоже насквозь ленивым и тягучим. Яут вопросительно щелкнул.  
– Почему ты не завис?  
Йонге отогнал сонливость. Вопрос и впрямь был интересный. Сайнжа помолчал, а затем засмеялся. Клекотание было таким выразительным, что Йонге слегка оскорбился и заставил себя приподняться.  
– Давай говори нормально, – потребовал он. – Или у тебя крыша поехала?  
– Вы оба носите приборы, посмотрите на время, – снисходительно пояснил яут.  
Йонге посмотрел на время, но ничего не понял. На всякий случай запустил прогонку назад и опять ничего особенного не увидел. Но Сайнжа не мог зубоскалить просто так, поэтому Йонге сделал самое простое – сопоставил телеметрию и время. На визоре исправно отобразились пики, в которых сухо рисовался секс. Один, самый огромный, был последним, после чего телеметрия упала почти до нуля. И продолжалось это ровно девять минут.   
Йонге оттолкнулся от лежанки и сел.  
– А я не понял, – почти обиженно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге глубоко вздохнул и почесал в затылке.  
– Так это мы все трое зависли.  
Рудольф тоже сел и задумчиво начал стирать с себя успевшую подсохнуть зелень – заляпало даже визор, который механик снять не мог чисто физически. В этот момент Йонге порадовался, что яут был к нему спиной.  
– Вот же... гадство. Это что, прощальный подарок Найгваля и компании?  
– Высокая генетика, – многозначительно сказал яут.  
– Потрясающе. Теперь всякий раз после перепиха я буду превращаться в слюнявого идиота, – резюмировал Йонге.

Поскольку опровергающих комментариев не последовало, пилот слегка обиделся и лег обратно. Сайнжа вновь начал пощелкивать и шевелить клыками, а затем шумно вздохнул и встал.   
– Так некрасиво, – внезапно сообщил он.  
После чего тут же подхватил Рудольфа подмышки, развернул и сбросил рядом с Йонге. Ширина лежанки все же была ограничена, поэтому Рудольф инстинктивно извернулся и приземлился набок. Йонге сдвинулся было, но озабоченный яут, сосредоточенно сопя, принялся перекладывать напарников с деловитостью таксидермиста, оценивающего фронт работ.   
– Далине, бриться не пробовал? – промычал Рудольф, одновременно пытаясь снять с себя безжалостно упихивающую руку.  
Йонге поднял ногу и уперся в живот яута ступней. Толкать он не стал, однако Сайнжа понятливо притормозил в своих изысканиях. Рудольф освободился.  
– Слышь, охотник, это очередной идиотский ритуал?  
– Нет. Мне нравится сочетание, – пояснил Сайнжа. – Один светлый, один темный. Как двойное копье.  
– Двойное копье – это он хорошо сказал, – оживился Рудольф. – Метафорически!  
– В смысле?  
– Хотя я бы на его месте был более прямолинеен, – Рудольф опять сел и пихнул Йонге в плечо. – Я бы так и сказал: двойной хер!  
– Тоже правильно, – согласился яут и ощерился, выворачивая челюсти. – Одинарное копье бесполезно.  
– Это оскорбление... – начал Рудольф.  
– Это факт, – прервал яут, взял его за плечо и легко развернул, одновременно толкая на Йонге.   
– Ну вашу мать! – возмутился пилот.   
Рудольф честно попробовал не налегать на него всем весом.  
– А знаешь, чем хорошо двойное копье? – продолжил Сайнжа.  
– Я начинаю терять нить вашего общения, – честно предупредил Йонге.  
– Оно хорошо тем, – проурчал яут, ухитряясь нависать сразу над обоими людьми, – что в умелых руках способно на множество удивительных вещей...  
Йонге посмотрел на Рудольфа снизу вверх и немедленно согласился с этим утверждением. Еще пару минут назад он был выжат, как цитрон, но сейчас уже чувствовал быстро накатывающее возбуждение. Рудольф неловко поерзал, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не отдавить чужие ноги, и Йонге охотно расставил колени пошире, освобождая для него место.

Снаружи снова заревели двигатели, установки повторили череду выстрелов, и в точности как в прошлый раз послышался отчаянный визг рвущегося железа. Однако в этот раз он быстро сменился другим звуком, который Йонге раньше слышал очень редко. И воспоминания об этом были не самыми приятными.  
Сайнжа повернул голову, прислушиваясь, Рудольф повторил его жест и нахмурился. Звук резко возрос почти до визга.  
– Они что, без щитов? – страшным голосом сказал Йонге.  
Деваться сразу из-под двоих ему было некуда, однако яута он лягнул со всей силы. Сквозь голографическую завесу пробился свет, принявший жуткую багровую окраску.  
– Поднимись! – гаркнул Рудольф.  
Вместо этого Сайнжа нырнул вперед, расплющивая напарников друг об друга, и Йонге отчетливо услышал, как хрустит пластик лежанки под его когтями. Визор Рудольфа ударил Йонге по носу с такой силой, что искры посыпались из глаз.  
Затем красный дрожащий воздух взорвался.

* * *

Окружающий мир был отвратительно холодным и мокрым, и лился на Йонге сверху.  
– Тьфу бля, что за... Рудольф!  
– Ага, значит, все кости целы, – довольно заметил напарник и отшвырнул черепообразный кубок. – Вставай и напяливай штаны.  
Йонге медленно сел, покрутил шеей и страдальчески поморщился. Тут же охнув от боли, он схватился было за нос, и буквально в последнюю секунду удержался – очень осторожно пощупав переносицу. Нос страшно болел.   
– Не кривой, – ответил Рудольф на безмолвный вопрос. – Фонари под глазами в наличии. Дышать не тяжело?  
– Сойдет.  
Йонге сознательно сдерживался, поэтому ответ получился гундосым. Рудольф ткнул пальцем ему под ноги. Рассеянно поглядев в указанном направлении, Йонге обнаружил там сваленную в кучу одежду.  
– Я думал, все сгорело нахрен.  
Оберегая нос, он еле ворочал языком, почти не размыкая челюсти. Непослушная одежда цеплялась за все подряд: штанины норовили вывернуть пальцы ног, в рукав куртки он долго не мог попасть, а ботинки, казалось, объявили ему персональную войну. Механик нетерпеливо переминался рядом, не пытаясь помочь. Плюнув на попытки зашнуроваться, Йонге пихнул шнурки за голенища, выпрямился и огляделся.   
– Ну наконец-то. Шевели ногами!

То и дело спотыкаясь, Йонге послушно следовал за Рудольфом. Только когда они преодолели половину помещения, Йонге наконец-то просек, что мерцающая под ногами зелень – это не разбитые люминоиды.  
– Рудольф, это ж не мы виноваты, а? – страшным насморочным шепотом позвал он.  
– Чтоб мне сдохнуть, если б я знал, – невпопад отозвался напарник.  
– А где...   
– Не знаю, – отрезал Рудольф. – Я его не слышу.  
Вместо череды нелепых вопросов Йонге напряг мозги и погрузился в синхронизацию. Сайнжу он тоже не слышал, однако в этом молчании не было такого, о чем с содроганием отзывались знакомые знакомых, у которых были знакомые, чьи напарники померли прямо на синхроне. Оповещения корабельной системы отслеживания жизнедеятельности тоже не было. Яут просто исчез. 

От стараний нос заболел еще больше, и Йонге решительно полез во внутренний карман. Помимо церебролина, он старался носить блистер с мелочью, которая может пригодиться в любой момент. Например, когда ты траванулся чужим алкоголем и выблевываешь все кишки за один присест. Сейчас Йонге интересовало только обезболивающее.   
На ходу выудив ярко-зеленую таблетку, он немедленно ее употребил. К счастью, изготовители позаботились об отсутствии вкуса, а Рудольф этого не видел, изучая рухнувшие друг на друга колонны. Иначе обязательно бы произнес лекцию о слабости духа и о том, что все сильные анальгетики – яд для печени.  
Яд подействовал почти сразу, и Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Рудольф полез между колоннами.  
– Неужто нас кинул, говнюк? – предположил Йонге.  
– Я б сказал, нас кинули те, кто его отсюда увел, – буркнул Рудольф, поворачиваясь к нему. Сморщился и потрогал живот. – Блядь, ненавижу пиротехнику.  
– Чего?  
– Да хрен с ним. Давай уже на свежий воздух, а то рванет еще что-нибудь.  
Йонге качнул головой. Хронометр на уцелевшем визоре показывал поганые цифры. По ним выходило, что с последнего раза, когда Йонге смотрел на время, до нынешнего момента прошло больше десяти часов. А сверялся он незадолго до того, как произошло их бурное единение с навигатором. За десять часов все, что могло сгореть, сгорело, а что должно было взорваться – взлетело бы на воздух. В их конкретном случае ничего не произошло.

Рудольф уже матерился впереди, пытаясь протаранить массивный опрокинутый стол. Йонге поспешил ему на помощь и обеспокоенно отметил, как сильно сгибается Рудольф, хватаясь за кромку столешницы. Йонге налег изо всех сил, стараясь снять нагрузку с напарника, и стол с грохотом опрокинулся. На обратной стороне все было щедро заляпано зеленью – уже почти утратившей цвет, еле мерцавшей. Сквозь визор, тем не менее, видно ее было очень хорошо.  
– Вот дерьмо, – сказал Рудольф.  
– Точно.  
Йонге поддел носком ботинка что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее оторванный палец с крючковатым когтем, но не стал приглядываться.

К счастью, изгаляться, чтобы вырваться на воздух не пришлось. В проломленной стене кто-то расчистил широкую щель, и по количеству зелени на камнях легко было предположить, что именно через нее яуты покидали здание. Напарникам осталось последовать их примеру.

Рудольф выбрался первым, довольно бодро сделал несколько шагов и тут же присел на корточки. Йонге перескочил через кусок стены и быстро подошел к нему. Поведение напарника начинало беспокоить всерьез.  
– Руди, ты чего?   
– Все... нормально, – с натугой выдал Рудольф.  
– Не ври мне, белобрысый, я ж все равно узнаю. Где болит?  
Рудольф бухнулся на колени и наклонился вперед, характерно замычав. Йонге вздохнул. Все-таки напарник чем-то траванулся.  
– Руди, давай блевать по-военному, раз-два и...  
Механик все-таки блеванул, и Йонге моментально потерял заготовленную фразу. Вместо этого он ринулся к нему и успел подхватить напарника прежде, чем тот окончательно сложился пополам.  
– Ебаные костыли, – в ярости прошептал он, перебрасывая руку напарника через плечо и приподнимаясь. – Мудак ты, товарищ Вебер, что ж ты молчал, засранец?  
Рудольф что-то пробулькал, и Йонге с содроганием заметил, как у него изо рта опять полилась кровь. Такая темная, что в голову лезли самые жуткие предположения. В диагностике Йонге разбирался довольно посредственно, но точно знал, что если вдруг здоровый мужик начинает демонстрировать такое – нужно со всех ног мчаться до ближайшей медстанции.

Но о медстанциях в ближайшем районе он понятия не имел. Зато прекрасно помнил, что на "Фелиции" стоит хирургический комплекс, способный справиться почти с любой травмой. До корабля нужно было только добраться.  
– Запускаем Фелицию, – бодро сказал Йонге, скорее, сам для себя. – На счет три... ах ты ж бля.

"Передаю сообщение системы безопасности Кольца-18: запуск запрещен, вы находитесь за пределами зоны доступа".

– Что? – промычал Рудольф.  
– Мы слишком далеко. Сейчас будет глайдер.  
Точка сетевого доступа отвалилась вместе с самим заведением, но глейтерная связь тоже позволяла выходить в сеть, хотя и с очень урезанными возможностями. Йонге тут же обратился к службе спасения и одновременно к службам перевозки.

"Входящие маршруты заблокированы".

– Блядь!  
Второй раз Рудольф спрашивать не стал. Все еще не вставая с колен, Йонге оглянулся – угнать глайдер было негде. Из-за гонок тут не осталось нормального транспорта, даже рванувшие экземпляры уже кто-то увез. Вместе с Сайнжей и остальными яутами.   
Вычеркнув все возможные варианты доставки, Йонге оставил последний: обожраться стимуляторов и бегом дотащить Рудольфа на себе. Расход энергии должен был получиться чудовищный, но не смертельный.  
Йонге уже полез в карман за блистером, когда вдалеке раздался пока еще приглушенный рев.  
– Смотри, – Рудольф поднял голову и кивнул в сторону перекрестка. – Там. Установка легкого ведения огня.  
– Чего?  
– Ты же ищешь транспорт. Сбей кого-нибудь. Несильно.  
Йонге открыл рот, чтобы обозвать идею кретинской, но потом передумал. Он попробовал поднять Рудольфа, но тот опять замычал, уже гораздо более яростно. Йонге едва не отдернул руки совсем. Вместо этого он очень осторожно разжал хватку и позволил Рудольфу опуститься на заваленную обломками землю. Механик уткнулся лбом в пыль, и Йонге забеспокоился, что при следующем приступе рвоты он захлебнется.  
– Иди! – промычал Рудольф. – Они быстрые!  
Йонге попробовал дотянуться до него по синхронизации, но ударился в такой блок, что на мгновение разозлился. Обида и гнев были настолько острыми, что он с шумом втянул воздух. А затем понял, что напарник не желает делиться тем, что с ним творится, и вскочил с места.   
Тут же вновь присел, сдернул с перевязи Рудольфа один из рассекателей и обрезал широкую лямку, удерживающую на Рудольфе кроссер. Охотиться на гонщиков без нормального оружия он не собирался.

Рев усиливался с пугающей скоростью. Йонге метнулся через всю дорогу к установке и накинулся на нее с решительностью, порожденной отчаянием. Все-таки он был пилотом и к тому же летал с оружейным маньяком, поэтому верил в свою способность быстро справиться с механизмом.  
"Отключи автоматический режим, – в обрезанном варианте голос Рудольфа по синхрону звучал совершенно неживым. – Боковой диапазон не очень, сдвинь ее, насколько можешь. Емкость луча приличная, не переборщи, там есть метки по универсальной шкале... цветокорректировки".   
Оглянувшись, Йонге пару секунд смотрел на скорчившегося напарника, умудрявшегося по памяти надиктовывать ему инструкцию, а затем приподнял верхнюю губу и вывернул переключатель мощности далеко за красную черту.

К его радости установка была действительно легкой, смонтированной на мобильной треноге и не подключенной к местным энерголиниям. Стационарную Йонге точно бы не утащил.   
К реву добавилось визуальное сопровождение: туча пыли, которая приближалась так стремительно, что Йонге уже видел в ней контуры машин.   
В первое мгновение он решил пропустить лидеров, но затем передумал. Чем больше ущерба – тем сильнее суматоха, в которой отстающие начинают заранее тормозить, а значит легче будет поймать кого-то из них.

Только сейчас он присмотрелся к тому, что стояло на дороге – сначала ему показалось, что это буеры заграждения, призванные показывать мощность прыжка, но постепенно до него дошло, что это бочки с маркировкой легковоспламеняющегося содержимого.   
Йонге понятия не имел, кто занимался расстановкой препятствий и было ли именно это среди запланированных, но ему оно точно было на руку.

Ветер от несущихся болидов и глайдеров ерошил волосы, первые пыльные протуберанцы уже добрались до Йонге и норовили запорошить глаза, набиться в ноздри и рот. Визор частично спасал, но приятного все равно было мало. Йонге машинально начал считать, и визор моментально подстроился, демонстрируя стремительно сокращающееся расстояние.  
– Три, два, один, – вслух пробормотал Йонге.  
Установка в его руках ожила и, подчиняясь движению сервоприводов, сделала полуоборот на своей оси. Толстый луч прочертил шоссе, вспахивая плотное дорожное покрытие, и скользнул по бочкам. В последнюю миллисекунду в голове Йонге вспыхнула паническая мысль, что он не рассчитал ударную волну – и бочки рванули.

Йонге лежал на спине и одним глазом пялился в проносящиеся над ним полыхающие машины. Из-за огромной скорости большинство успело проскочить зону взрыва, да и обшивка у них наверняка была под стать обшивке легких орбитальных челноков. Но Йонге слышал грохот и скрежет сталкивающихся болидов.   
Голова гудела, в ней болталось еще две своевременных мысли: надо было подумать о том, что случится, если на него рухнет подбитая тачка или установка, а также о том, как потом разбираться с разозленными выжившими владельцами.  
На месте взрыва тонко засвистело и грохнуло еще раз. Над головой пилота пролетело нечто, смутно напомнившее ему хвостовой обтекатель, и, судя по звуку, врезалось в стену здания. Лишь бы не зацепило...  
Рудольф!

Йонге стремительно сел и застонал от боли. Голова закружилась, сломанный нос напомнил о себе просто-таки адскими мучениями, пробившимися сквозь блокаду, и к тому же Йонге понял, что не может открыть один глаз. Тот самый, для которого Рудольф пророчил косметическую операцию. Болел он на фоне носа не слишком сильно, поэтому Йонге понадеялся, что все еще сможет гордо носить звание человека с бинокулярным зрением.  
Он с трудом оглянулся и убедился, что напарник в порядке. Его не задело дерьмом, сыплющимся с небес, но Йонге подавил нахлынувшее облегчение. Успокаиваться было слишком рано.  
Поднявшись, он осмотрел поле боя. На первый взгляд штук десять машин превратилось в груды мусора, и Йонге тоскливо подумал, что теперь на его счету еще и тот самый десяток жизней.   
"Вытри сопли, – неожиданно прорезался Рудольф. – Это нитро... нитродан. Рванул бы и без тебя. На перелете. Очень... нестабилен".  
"Ты-то откуда знаешь?" – не выдержал Йонге.  
"Военные используют", – ответил напарник и вновь почти отключился.

Короткое отпущение грехов немедленно взбодрило Йонге, и он гораздо более решительно устремился к месту свалки. Он успел заметить, как один глайдер, выглядевший на удивление целым, медленно ползет в сторону на перекосившейся воздушной подушке. На ходу Йонге сдернул игольник и оставшиеся метры почти пробежал. Глайдер качнулся, поднимаясь, но Йонге успел в последний момент. Оттолкнувшись от удачно подвернувшегося обломка, он прыгнул и приземлился прямиком на капот. Кроссер с лязганьем ударился о металл, Йонге перехватил длинное дуло и без изысков ткнул им в лобовое стекло. Глайдер вновь дернулся, однако Йонге успел перехватиться уже за приклад, и характерная крестообразная сетка прицела отпечаталась прямо на груди водителя. Тот медленно поднял руки.   
Йонге убрал игольник и ткнул большим пальцем в сторону, показывая водителю на выход. Тот завозился, отстегивая сложную систему страховки, и очень медленно, неохотно полез наружу.  
Дождавшись, когда гуманоид окажется снаружи, Йонге спрыгнул с капота.   
К счастью, водитель оказался человеком, хотя и явно проживавшим в отдаленных колониях. Иначе зеленому цвету кожи взяться было просто неоткуда.  
– Чувак, я тачку не оставлю! – первым заговорил зеленый. – Делай что хочешь, но тачила моя, я без нее не уйду!  
– Не уйдешь – значит ляжешь, – хладнокровно сказал Йонге.  
– Я водилой быть могу, бля! – быстро сказал гонщик. – Отвезу бесплатно, но тачку не трогай!  
Идея Йонге понравилась. Мотаться по гоночной зоне Карнаги с помирающим на руках и почти отключившейся глейтерной связью было просто опасно. А с водителем оставалось только следить, чтобы не начал выкаблучиваться.  
– Договорились, – кивнул он. – Иди сюда.  
Зеленый поднял руки повыше и бочком подобрался поближе. Сняв с кроссера дугообразный упор, Йонге перещелкнул на нем магниты и с силой согнул упругий материал.  
– Руки на капот.  
Зеленый глухо выругался, но приказ исполнил. Йонге прихлопнул скрещенные запястья, и магниты накрепко сцепились с капотом. Йонге подергал импровизированные блокираторы и убедился, что держат они крепко.  
– Жжется ж, бля! – возопил Зеленый.  
– Я ненадолго. Потерпишь. 

Отступив, Йонге развернулся и быстро направился к Рудольфу, уже без всяких угрызений совести огибая корпуса.   
Оказавшись рядом с напарником, он осторожно похлопал того по плечу.  
– Дуговик сними, – процедил Рудольф, не поднимая голову. – Тяжело.   
– Да нафига он тебе вообще нужен! – в сердцах сказал Йонге и начал снимать оружие с Рудольфа.  
– Не вздумай оставить, – прохрипел тот. – Они стоят как твои почки!  
– Заткнись уже!  
Крест-накрест повесив на себя дуговик и кроссер, Йонге покосился на тесак, но решил его не снимать. Чертовы огнестрелы и без того были достаточно тяжелыми. Приподняв Рудольфа, он обнаружил, что кроссер больно упирается в бок, и потратил еще пару драгоценных мгновений, чтобы произвести еще одно перевешивание.  
– Мо... лодец...  
– Еще одно слово, и я сам тебя пристрелю. Встаем.  
Рудольф напрягся, отталкиваясь обеими руками от земли, но дальше дело так и не пошло. Пару секунд Йонге смотрел на согнутую напряженную спину, а затем полез помогать. Он попробовал перехватить напарника поперек корпуса, но Рудольф взвыл сквозь стиснутые зубы. Живот у него был твердый, словно бронежилет.   
Плюнув на попытки решить проблему голыми руками, Йонге полез за стимулятором. Чтобы не тратить и без того драгоценное время, он проглотил сразу две капсулы. Обе словно взорвались в желудке, а потом по телу разошлись приятная легкость и тепло. 

Наклонившись, Йонге подхватил напарника и без усилий поднял, сразу же выпрямившись в полный рост. Держать Рудольфа так, чтобы колени почти прижимались к груди, было неудобно, но хотя бы не тяжело.  
Добравшись до глайдера, Йонге убедился, что Зеленый все еще корячится на своем месте, вполголоса матерясь, и пнул дверь. Та немедленно поднялась, после чего Йонге принялся за очередную акробатическую задачу, сводившуюся к устройству напарника на заднее сиденье.  
– Подожди, – просипел Рудольф. – Отпустило... слегка... Дай я...  
С помощью матюгов и очень осторожных манипуляций Рудольф сумел сесть почти прямо. Йонге пристегнул его, радуясь, что глайдер им достался гоночный, поэтому страховка здесь навороченная, фиксирующая пассажиров намертво.  
Вернувшись к Зеленому, Йонге вооружился игольником для убедительной аргументации и молча отцепил кроссерную деталь.  
– Ах ты сукин сын!  
– Топай на место, – велел Йонге.  
– Да я все руки нахер сжег, бля...  
Йонге ткнул игольником в длинную голую шею, и Зеленый замолчал.   
В глайдер они загрузились одновременно, и Йонге очень внимательно посмотрел на отражение Зеленого, прежде чем застегнуть ремень. Игольник он никуда не убрал.  
– Ладно-ладно, я охуеть какой благородный сегодня, – пробурчал Зеленый. – Куда изволите, бля?  
– Ты охуеть какой пока что живой, – уточнил Йонге. – Стоянка Кольцо-восемнадцать, – И не вздумай срулить, я дорогу знаю.  
– Даже не думал, – с фальшивой искренностью поклялся Зеленый.  
Глайдер попыхтел, поднялся в воздух, снова опустился и плавно заскользил в полуметре над дорогой.  
– А ведь все шансы были, – бурчал Зеленый себе под нос. – Я ж их обошел на втором витке... Еще б пара кругов, и как пить дать – впереди бы шел! А! Ну ты бля...  
– Заткнись.  
– Хорошо, хорошо...

На глайдере пять километров превратились в коротенькое путешествие. Правда, Йонге не был уверен, что для Рудольфа это тоже всего лишь несколько минут – напарник сидел абсолютно неподвижно, стискивая зубы и медленно дыша через нос.  
Чтобы лишний раз не расстраиваться, Йонге уставился в окно. Карнага мелькала пестрой коричнево-желтой лентой. Он только сейчас сообразил, что застройка здесь далека от типичной промышленной или пафосной хайтековой. Карнага выглядела словно лабиринт, вырезанный в каньоне.  
Йонге не возражал бы, затопи этот каньон пара миллиардов кубометров ядовитой жижи.  
– Приехали! – бодро сказал Зеленый.  
– Медленней! – рявкнул Йонге.  
Зеленый крутанул джойстики, глайдер описал плавный поворот и неторопливо остановился. Йонге поймал взгляд водителя, удивился выпученным глазам и только после этого сообразил, что тычет игольником в подголовник кресла. Оружие он убрал, но Зеленый предпочел сохранять молчание.

Всего на стоянку было три входа – все три подземные, чтобы гравитационное поле взлетающего корабля не размазало какого-нибудь придурка, вздумавшего по-быстрому смотаться через все поле Кольца.   
Огромный грузовой тоннель отпадал, оставался средний легковой и совсем уже непримечательный – для мелких экипажей, как раз на два-три человека без багажа. Присмотревшись, Йонге не обнаружил ни на одном из них сканеров для оплаты, и решительно остановился на среднем. По маленькому они уже один раз тащились на эскалаторе, когда только приземлились, и это было слишком долго. А еще на шлюзах имелась маркировка свободной сети. Значит, разогревать движки можно было уже отсюда.  
Он откинулся на спинку и поднял глейтерную связь на максимум.   
"Фелиция, запуск стандартной программы: орбитальный взлет, слот нашего класса, время свободного вылета неважно".  
"Отказано, первый пилот, – с сожалением откликнулась "Фелиция". – Требуется подтверждение владельца корабля".  
Йонге стиснул рукоять игольника. Зеленый обеспокоенно покосился на него и вытер ладони о штаны.  
"Фелиция, обновить приоритеты, максимальный доступ к системам – первый пилот".  
"Приоритеты не изменялись, пилот Йонге, – обиделся искин. – Действует запрет системы Кольцо-18, для подтверждения права на вылет необходимо заверение владельца".  
– Ах ты сукин сын, – вслух сказал Йонге.  
– Что так долго? – процедил Рудольф.  
– Этот... этот мудак нанял экипаж, но забыл внести его в доверенные лица по техпаспорту! – рявкнул Йонге, окончательно выходя из себя. – Я не могу ее запустить!  
Зеленый слегка пригнулся, видимо, ожидая, что псих-террорист, покусившийся на чужой корабль, вот-вот начнет палить во все стороны.  
– Я попробую, – медленно проговорил Рудольф. – Сейчас... пару минут.  
– Нехрен делать, – зло сказал Йонге. – Слышь, гонщик, давай отсюда. Валим. Где у вас ближайший госпиталь?  
– На полуострове, – брякнул Зеленый.  
– Частный госпиталь, – процедил Йонге. – Больница, клиника, все что угодно, где есть хороший хирург. Ты до Ятры, что ли лететь собрался, полудурок?  
– Частную контору знаю, бля! – оживился Зеленый. – Долетим мигом, тут минут пятнадцать...  
– Я тебе даже заплачу, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
– Ну тогда за десять, – ощерился Зеленый, демонстрируя подпиленные зубы.  
Йонге шевельнул игольником, и гонщик моментально тронул глайдер с места.  
– Подожди, Йонге, ты куда...  
– Тихо, – велел Йонге. – Сиди и не кашляй.

Глайдер несся в противоположном направлении, и Йонге далеко не сразу сообразил, что они находятся прямиком на гоночном витке. Зеленый поднял машину так, что знакомые установки их не доставали – длинные хоботы задирались и беспомощно дергались, не в состоянии поймать цель.  
– Ты не охренел тут лететь? – прошипел Йонге, косясь на застывшего напарника.  
– Так быстрей, – бросил Зеленый. – А то сдохнет твой дружок, а ты меня потом чиканешь. Хера, держитесь!  
Глайдер перемахнул широкий перекресток, и на боковой дороге Йонге увидел стремительно накатывающую тучу пыли, в которой вспыхивали самые натуральные молнии. Уже потом через звукоизоляцию глайдера прорвался рев двигателей, работающих без щитов.  
Зеленый ударил кулаком по панели, и она откинулась, обнажив вторую приборную доску. Йонге нихрена не понял в мешанине голых проводов и контактов, но Зеленый уверенно передернул несколько тумблеров и почти картинно вдавил огромную кнопку ядовито-желтого цвета. Глайдер рыскнул, выправился и натужно заревел.   
– Полетели, бля!  
Йонге оглянулся – туча приближалась к ним со скоростью голодного альяса. Он бросил взгляд на Зеленого, а когда оглянулся снова, туча оказалась уже значительно дальше. Зажмурившись на пару мгновений, Йонге снова посмотрел на заоконный пейзаж. Здания превратились в пеструю смазанную ленту. Он растерянно поковырял в ухе, и только после этого мозг опомнился и начал передавать хозяину мощное низкое гудение, заполнившее всю кабину глайдера. Ни перегрузки, ни вибрации Йонге не чувствовал.  
– Крутая тачка, – просипел Рудольф, еле разлепляя губы.  
– Я еще круче могу! – крикнул Зеленый, неведомым чудом услышав его. – Только ссу! А то твой меня грохнет!  
– Будешь выеживаться, точно грохну! – добавил Йонге.

Йонге окончательно уверился, что понятие "мигом" относится только к скорости, но не к расстоянию. С таким же успехом госпиталь мог быть и на полуострове. Но возвращаться к профессору и полковнику Йонге не собирался даже под страхом казни. Поскольку без корабля там делать было нечего. Он снова обернулся.  
– Догоняют, – против воли вырвалось у него.  
– Вижу! – прорычал Зеленый, скаля зубы. – Я ж на минимуме!  
Подавляя легкую панику, Йонге собрался спросить у Рудольфа, насколько тот еще может протянуть, и тут же понял, что двигать надо быстрее. Рудольф запрокинул голову, открыл рот и больше походил на труп, чем на себя самого. Йонге наклонился вперед.  
– Гони, – сухо сказал он.  
Зеленый хрюкнул и пнул что-то под панелью.   
Гудение превратилось в рев, и пейзаж за окнами окончательно слился в ровную полосу. Йонге даже слегка затошнило.  
К счастью, гоночные витки были именно витками – огромными, без резких поворотов. Но Йонге все равно бросил игольник и переключился на то, чтобы удерживать Рудольфа.   
– Прорвемся! – гаркнул Зеленый.  
Йонге видел его физиономию в отражении, и с механическим удивлением отметил, что, похоже, Зеленый не просто увлекся возможностью погонять, а еще и всерьез задался целью выступить героем-спасителем.  
Виток снова начал заворачивать, и тут Зеленый вскинул руку и дернул за полосатый рычаг, проходивший вверху лобового стекла. Курс он при этом не изменил, и глайдер устремился прямиком в искусственную стену. Йонге отчетливо увидел трудолюбиво всаженные в стену штыри – острыми концами наружу – и глайдер рванулся вверх.   
Йонге машинально сунул руку под затылок Рудольфа, помогая тому не захлебнуться. Рудольф всхрапнул с бульканьем, открыл глаза и замычал, выплевывая кровь.

Глайдер скользнул вниз по пологой дуге, сбросил скорость под шум компенсаторных установок, и заскользил по обычной улице. Здесь народу было предостаточно. Йонге успел тоскливо подумать, что они застрянут тут окончательно, однако Зеленый опять пнул что-то под панелью и глайдер окутался клубами разноцветного дыма. Йонге не слышал, что творится снаружи, но был уверен, что прохожие разбегаются с воплями ярости.   
Расчистив себе путь, Зеленый уверенно провел глайдер по все более сужающимся улицам и всего несколько минут спустя затормозил.  
– Приехали, – объявил он, откидываясь на спинку.

– Это что? – страшным голосом спросил Йонге, подхватывая игольник.  
В отличие от остальных построек Карнаги эта выглядела как покосившийся холм, атакованный дикими кактусами и ядовитыми лианами. Провал, обозначавший дверь, был затянут полупрозрачной мембраной самого гнусного вида.  
– Это лечебница, – торжественно сказал Зеленый.  
– Да я тебе мозги сейчас вышибу, – почти зарычал Йонге. – Что это за хуйня?  
– Гадом буду, сам увидишь, бля! – взвизгнул Зеленый. – Это известный чувак, он дорогой, сука, но лечит! Клянусь! Это калхи!  
На его последнем вопле у Йонге словно переключилось что-то в мозгу, и он вспомнил, как выглядят места, облюбованные биохирургами с Калхиды. Зеленый не соврал.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, снимая палец со спускового крючка. – Мы проверим. Ну а ты нас подождешь. Вот тебе игрушка.  
Он кинул на переднее сиденье "игрушку", и по забегавшим глазам Зеленого понял, что тот в курсе ее работы. Тем не менее, слегка реанимировавшаяся совесть потребовала предупредить.  
– Это граната, – вежливо произнес он, отстегивая себя и принимаясь за Рудольфа. – На нейроуправлении. Начнешь рыпаться...  
– Да понял я, – просипел Зеленый. – Вот, бля, людям не доверяют...  
Йонге сдержался и не стал говорить, что в Зеленом он человека не разглядел.

* * *

Конусообразная масса зеленоватого студня оторвалась от стены и шустро поползла им навстречу, мигая биолюминесценцией.  
Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Зеленый не обманул. Госпиталь был не просто нормальный – он был отличный, если его содержал калхи.  
Световые пятна, мечущиеся в слизи, упорядоченно застыли, и калхи захлюпал.  
"Я уже говорил, что не буду работать с гонщиками-идиотами!"  
– А мы не гонщики, – сказал Йонге, завороженно глядя, как расплываются буквы, составленные световым узором на теле калхи.  
Похоже, чертов хирург поставил себе переводчик прямо в печень или куда-то там еще.  
"Мне плевать, кто вы, я сказал – валите отсюда!"  
– Слушай, нам нужна помощь, – миролюбиво начал Йонге. – Мы тут в гостях, и моего приятеля здорово приложило во время взрыва...  
"Вон!"  
Терпение Йонге лопнуло. Дернув плечом, он сбросил дуговик, перехватил его за удобную рукоять прямо в коротком полете и направил скошенные зарядники прямо в профессорский кончик конуса.  
"Но мы никогда не оставляем больных в беде", – после паузы прохлюпало медицинское светило.  
Йонге криво ухмыльнулся, опустил оружие и перенес вес на другую ногу.  
– У нас даже страховка есть, – сказал он.  
"Частники?" – заинтересовался калхи.  
– Космический транспорт. Пакет "пилот-плюс".  
"Отличные новости, – калхи неуловимо перетек сам внутри себя, и Йонге понял, что профессор развернулся к ним спиной. – Идите за мной, уважаемые крутые космолетчики".

Осторожно ступая, чтобы не поскользнуться на широком мокром следе, Йонге тащился за хирургом, прилагая все усилия, чтобы Рудольфу меньше пришлось работать ногами. Напарник висел на нем, то и дело пытаясь согнуться еще сильнее, но Йонге чувствовал, что этого допустить нельзя, и поднимать Рудольфа на руки он твердо не собирался.  
Калхи привел их в еще одну нору – здесь симбиотных организмов было в два раза больше: они деловито ползали по стенам, тягучими сталактитами свисали с потолка, а мелкие светящиеся неистово сновали в воздухе туда-сюда, умудряясь ловко огибать людей.   
Та часть мозга, которая ведала многолетними привычками, истошно верещала, что здесь логово заразы, но Йонге прекрасно знал, что по умению создавать абсолютно стерильную атмосферу калхи нет равных. Даже их собственная слизь обладала бактерицидным действием. Поэтому он без колебаний усадил Рудольфа на то, что должно было быть операционным столом, но выглядело как плоская глыба, поросшая растениями и каким-то копошащимся дерьмищем.  
– Лучше б я сдох, – пробормотал Рудольф, с трудом размыкая посиневшие губы.  
– Я те сдохну, – пригрозил Йонге и обернулся к врачу. – Начинайте!  
Калхи забулькал, и его переводчик исправно выдал вежливое "ха-ха-ха".  
"Назовите причину травмы и симптомы", – потребовал он.  
– Ебануло, – прохрипел Рудольф.  
– Взорвалось, – поправил Йонге. – Потом часов десять мы были в отключке, а потом у него пошла рвота с кровью. Или просто кровью.  
"Коричневая? Густая?"  
– Я же сказал – кровью, – Йонге запнулся. – Но очень темной, – с сомнением добавил он.  
Калхи покрылся легкой рябью, что, видимо, служило эквивалентом кивания, а затем из середины студневидного корпуса выстрелила длинная зеленая сопля и неожиданно мягко ткнула Рудольфа в живот. Механик отдернулся и тут же застонал. Йонге тоже дернулся и поймал его за плечи.  
"Твердость свидетельствует о внутренних травмах, – констатировал калхи. – Я должен посмотреть изнутри".  
Летучие паразиты засуетились, дружно ринулись вглубь помещения, и так же быстро вернулись. Йонге с изумлением смотрел, как невесомые с виду создания тащат длинный кабель или шланг. Долетев до хозяина, они дружно прыснули в разные стороны. Калхи ловко поймал инструмент, тут же всосал его в себя и молниеносно извлек. Обтекающий кабель почему-то до отвращения смахивал на вторую пасть альяса.  
– Это что, в задницу? – слабо пошутил Рудольф.  
"Нет, в пищевод", – вежливо ответил калхи.  
Рудольф вытаращил глаза и в ужасе покосился на Йонге. Отважный космический пилот постарался скрыть облегчение от того, что это будут проделывать не с ним.  
"Прошу", – калхи плавно перетек и замер возле "стола".  
Йонге перешел за спину Рудольфа и опять взял его за плечи, хотя калхи ни о чем подобном не просил.  
– Я блевану, – предупредил Рудольф, от ужаса начав говорить куда бодрее. – А мне нельзя, я болен.  
"Не волнуйтесь, человеки, я синтезировал миорелаксант вашего типа. Будет неприятно, но рефлекс отключится".  
– Последнее желание! – Рудольф поднял руку. – Йонге, обещай мне, что если я сдохну, ты найдешь хозяина гонок и...  
Очередная зеленая сопля обвилась вокруг шеи механика, скользнула в рот и силком зафиксировала челюсти разведенными.   
– Вместе найдем, – пообещал Йонге, глядя сверху прямо в выпученные глаза товарища. – И яйца открутим.  
Калхи приступил к процедуре.

Рудольф попробовал воплотить свое предупреждение в жизнь, но калхи не соврал, и выблевать адский инструмент не получалось. К чести механика, руки он держал при себе, не пытаясь удушить хирурга.   
Само собой, в случае с калхи это не сработало бы, но частные медики имели обыкновение драть втридорога за беспокойность пациента. Похоже, что Рудольф помнил об этом даже в такой ситуации, поэтому остановился на жутких звуках, в которых звучало все отчаяние утопающего в ядовитом студне. Хрипы, прерываемые спазматическими порывами, терзали слух Йонге, заставляя все крепче стискивать челюсти.   
Введение трубки заняло всего секунд десять – Йонге машинально считал, как всегда делал в важных ситуациях, и хирург застыл, словно переводил дух. Рудольф закатил глаза, но сделал это чересчур драматически, чтобы Йонге забил еще большую тревогу.  
Калхи придвинулся еще ближе, а затем сформировал длинный стебелек, увенчанный самым настоящим глазом, и нырнул им в кабель.   
"Ебать, это у него бинокль!"  
Вопль Рудольфа прорвался сквозь его же блокаду, и Йонге одновременно накрыло страшной болью в животе, тошнотой, задавленным страхом и еще десятком вещей, которые он просто не успел определить. Ему захотелось немедленно выстрелить в калхи, чтобы слизнеобразного урода разметало по стенам вместе с его сочастицами, но вместо этого Йонге стиснул плечи напарника еще крепче, а потом усилием воли заставил себя ослабить хватку и обнял Рудольфа поперек груди.  
"Извини".  
Глейтерная связь погасла вместе со всеми ощущениями.

Калхи подрагивал, люминесцентные пятна метались совсем уже хаотично, а затем дружно вспыхнули и тут же сбавили яркость. Стебелек выскользнул из трубки, и псевдоглаз внимательно уставился на Йонге. Внутри он был слегка красноватый, и Йонге с содроганием подумал, что это не цвет калхи, а человеческая кровь.  
"Как я и подозревал. Травматический разрыв желудка, осложненный... вам точно нужен полный список?"  
– Мне нужно знать, как быстро вы его вылечите. И насколько успешно.  
"Успешность гарантирую. Все, как обычно: обследования, полостная операция, довольно быстрое восстановление".  
Рудольф захрипел, пуская слюну. Йонге ненадолго убрал одну руку и погрозил ему кулаком.  
– Сколько часов? – уточнил он.  
"Часов? – калхи забулькал и замахал конечностями. – Ну вы шутите! Ладно, двадцать устроит?"  
Рудольф опять захрипел, пытаясь мотать головой.  
– Других вариантов нет?  
Калхи задрожал с макушки до подошвы, осел и словно погрузился внутрь себя. Несколько секунд спустя он вновь принял стандартную форму.  
"Есть. Но их очень не любят".  
– Ну?  
"Использование моих отъединенных сочастиц. Они уникальные врачи".  
На этот раз хрипы Рудольфа Йонге проигнорировал. Впрочем, механик и так уже исчерпал все свои возможности активного участия в беседе. Йонге казалось, что ему становится хуже. Трубка его явно доканывала, но калхи не стал ее доставать, и в этом вопросе Йонге больше доверял врачам, чем страданиям пациента.  
– Тогда у меня два вопроса, – вздохнул он. – Сколько будут работать эти уникальные сочастицы и испытывались ли они на других людях.  
"Конечно! – калхи заплескался от негодования. – Я проводил множество опытов! Результат всегда прекрасен! Однако это неприятная и болезненная процедура. Хотя в сравнении с нынешним состоянием пациента боль может отличаться не слишком значительно. По времени это займет около двух часов".  
Рудольф молча поднял руку, показывая большой палец. Йонге обреченно подумал, что яутским детоксом механика уже травили, поэтому от калхианской медицины хуже быть просто не может.  
– А что насчет наркоза? Или хотя бы местных обезболивающих?  
"Нужны живые нервы, чувствующая плоть", – важно пояснил калхи.  
"Трубку вытащи!" – вновь прорвался Рудольф.  
Опять заскрежетав зубами, Йонге пережил болевой шок и осторожно потряс головой, чтобы не растревожить сломанный нос.  
– Зачем вам трубка? Могли бы и так глянуть.  
"Я мог бы не использовать смотровое оборудование, но пациенты не любят, когда врач ползает по их внутренностям".  
– В нем и так скоро будет ползать ваша сочастица.  
"Я считаю это согласием".

Фиолетовый нарост справа от Рудольфа колыхнулся и пополз к механику. Атаковав его бедро, он медленно проследовал к туловищу и уверенно начал карабкаться все выше. Йонге скривился, почувствовав, как теплая скользкая гадость переваливает через его руку.   
Рудольф не посылал никаких внятных выражений, но Йонге и без того чувствовал почти животный ужас, накатывавший на него. Симбиотический целитель дополз до линии челюсти, слегка взобрался на щеку Рудольфа и замер. Калхи прогонял по всему телу мерцание почти гипнотического свойства. Летучие гады тоже приняли участие в праздничной подсветке операции. Йонге почувствовал, что голова у него становится тяжелой-тяжелой. Моргая каменеющими веками он увидел, что Рудольф закрывает глаза, а сочастица вытягивается длинным щупиком и ныряет в трубку.  
Калхи забулькал, и Йонге перевел осоловелый взгляд на него.  
"Оборудование помогает, – сложились буквы. – Уже нет рефлекса и нет отторжения. Пожалуйста, держите его крепко".  
Йонге хоть и замедленно, но последовал его совету, глядя, как слизень стремительно исчезает в трубке. А затем Рудольф резко напрягся и, не открывая глаз, взбрыкнул на месте.   
Удар правой ногой пришелся в корпус калхи, тут же спружинивший, и тяжелые ботинки Рудольфа грохнули о глыбу. Голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону, однако хирург добавил еще одну петлю и зафиксировал шею окончательно. Одновременно калхи чуть подвинулся, и продолжающиеся пинки уже не попадали по нему. Операционный "стол" грохотал, Рудольф вцепился в руки Йонге и пытался вырваться, но глаза так и не открывал.  
"Это особое состояние, разум беспомощен, но продолжает сопротивляться", – торопливо передал калхи.  
– В... вижу я! – прохрипел Йонге, отчаянно удерживая напарника. – Привязывать надо было!  
Рудольф на мгновение застыл, а потом из раскрытого рта вырвался такой захлебывающийся рык, что трубка яростно завибрировала.   
Миг спустя из мотыляющегося конца ударил полупрозрачный фонтан. С перепугу Йонге показалось, что это кровь, но помутнение разума прошло, и он понял, что это какая-то биологическая отработка. Дрянь разлеталась во все стороны, заливая обоих напарников. Визор Рудольфа покрылся органическим дерьмом наглухо, и Йонге тоже прилично заляпало.  
"Я предупреждал, это очень агрессивная методика".  
По виду калхи нельзя было сказать, что он испытывает, но Йонге искренне надеялся, что хоть какое-то понятие совести у этой груды студня есть. Рудольф перестал дергать ногами и впиваться в руки напарника. Йонге вздохнул с облегчением – все это время он страшно боялся переборщить на стимуляторах и сломать Рудольфу ребра ко всем радостям в дополнение. 

Калхи распустил поддерживающую петлю и обмотал ею трубку, после чего осторожно потянул ее наружу. Йонге машинально сжал руки и не прогадал – Рудольф почти истерически заколотился, выворачиваясь и мотая головой. Калхи быстро дернул и окончательно вытащил трубку. Последовал очередной фонтан, сопровождаемый совершенно жуткими звуками. Йонге успел отвернуться и уберечь себя от нового орошения. На этот раз кровь была, и немало. Калхи забулькал, но Йонге выждал, и только убедившись, что больше жидких сюрпризов не будет, посмотрел на хирурга.  
"Все готово", – буквы плавали и переливались.  
– А как же... два часа?  
"Сейчас прошло только внедрение и первичное сращивание, остальная часть – реабилитационная стадия. Вы можете расположиться на любой удобной для вас поверхности".  
– Можно просто здесь? – устало спросил Йонге.  
Дождавшись утвердительных подмигиваний и вибраций, он переложил напарника на спину, предусмотрительно повернув тому голову набок. Стер дерьмище с визора и заодно почистил свой.  
"Больше выделений не будет", – сообщил калхи.  
– Очень хорошо.  
Тем не менее, поворачивать голову обратно Йонге не стал. Ему тоже хотелось лечь, но вместо этого он присел на край глыбы и уставился на Рудольфа. 

Калхи подполз ближе, вытянул щуп и быстро провел им вдоль тела механика. Удовлетворенно булькнув, он втянул щуп обратно и снова перетек всем телом, создав впечатление поворота к собеседнику.   
"А у вас нос сломан. И поврежден глаз".  
– Знаю, – буркнул Йонге. За переживаниями он подзабыл об этом, а благодаря стимуляторной блокаде почти не чувствовал неудобств, но сейчас боль начала возвращаться. Нервная проводимость повысилась, и блокада уже не справлялась с нагрузкой.  
"Я могу оказать помощь".  
– Спасибо, сам починюсь. Мне нужен был только он.  
"Бесплатно. В обмен вы ответите мне на один вопрос".  
– Где коды от счета, не скажу, – слегка взбодрился и пошутил Йонге.  
"Ха-ха-ха, – профессор опять веселился, – нет, благодарю, человеки. Меня интересует биологический аспект".  
– Хорошо, – осторожно сказал Йонге и покосился на медленно формирующуюся вилочку из двух тонких щупалец.  
"Расслабьтесь и поднимите голову".  
Йонге послушно выполнил указание и стиснул кулаки, чувствуя, как горячие щупики медленно проскальзывают в ноздри.  
Со стороны Рудольфа раздался хрип. Йонге дернулся, но крючья-щупики его не пустили. Он скосил взгляд и чуть не начал отбиваться от доктора. 

Механик пришел в себя, и с ним происходили жуткие вещи. Он пытался подняться, однако метаморфозы, охватившие его корпус, не давали нормально этого сделать.  
– Это еще что за дерьмо? – взвыл Рудольф в полный голос.  
Живот у механика раздулся, словно он в порыве безумия сожрал стабилизатор напряжения одного из блоков "Фелиции".  
"Каркас, – обиженно хлюпнул калхи. – Моя сочастица поддерживает оптимальный объем".  
– Как частица? – заорал механик, лихорадочно обтирая лицо и визор.  
"Мой симбионт. Прошу, расслабьтесь, он все еще работает".  
Рудольф выпучил глаза и откинулся на спину, с выражением полного ужаса на лице.  
Калхи вернулся к ковырянию в чужом носу. Щупальца дернулись, в носу хрустнуло, и внезапно Йонге полегчало. Он попытался вздохнуть, но щупальца тут же поползли глубже. Йонге выпучил глаз не хуже Рудольфа. Еще одно мини-щупальце проступило из калхи, подняло визор и осторожно коснулось склеенных век.  
– Не надо туда, – отчаянно прогнусавил Йонге.  
"Ничего страшного, проникновение не потребуется. Боли не будет".  
– Да оно ж шевелится! – опять заявил о себе Рудольф.  
"Не волнуйтесь, общий объем не превышает количество еды, которое вы можете поглотить".  
– Я столько не жру, – возмутился Рудольф, осторожно трогая себя за бока. – Оно так и будет там ползать?!  
– Жрет-жрет, – с мстительным удовольствием сказал Йонге. Глазу становилось легче. Нос все еще побаливал.  
"Это максимальный объем от возможного, – терпеливо пояснил хирург. – Стенки желудка восстановлены из альтернативной ткани, требуется их обучение функционированию".  
– Господи, вот херня-то!  
– Доктор, – задумчиво прогундосил Йонге, – а вы из одного из своих, э-э, друзей кляп сформировать сможете?  
"Конечно, – мгновенно отозвался калхи. – Вам конический или шарикообразный?"  
В отличие от Сайнжи, гигантскому куску зеленоватой слизи человеческое чувство юмора было не чуждо.  
– Очень остроумно, – буркнул Рудольф.

"Сейчас, исследуя вас, я окончательно убедился, что вы не совсем человеки, – засветился калхи. – У вас обоих имеются небольшие изменения клеточной структуры. Генетический материал разбавлен и видоизменен материалом одной популярной здесь расы".  
– Да ладно? – ненатурально изумился Йонге, страшно гундося. – А-а!   
Теперь боль была такой острой, что слезы брызнули сами собой. Нос повторно захрустел. Йонге вцепился в камень.  
– Чтоб вас! Вы нарочно, что ли?   
"Простите. На самом деле мне незнакома концепция боли. Поэтому я не всегда могу адекватно учесть ее".  
– Твою ма-ать, – гнусаво протянул Йонге, моргая обоими глазами.  
Калхи отстранился, и Йонге понял, что все еще не может дышать через нос. Превозмогая боязнь, он дотронулся до ноздрей и обнаружил, что щупальца остались при нем.   
– Сопля зеленая! – ликующе вскричал Рудольф.  
– Это что? – грозно спросил Йонге. Брезгливость сражалась с острой потребностью немедленно выдрать из себя горячую массу.  
"Это тоже мои частицы. Не волнуйтесь, они справятся гораздо быстрее, так как залечат всего лишь хрящевую ткань".  
– И как я пойму, что все готово? – страдальчески спросил отважный пилот.  
"Выпадут", – невозмутимо ответил калхи.  
Рудольф захохотал, обеими руками придерживая живот.  
"Я повторю свой вопрос об измененной генетике".  
– Ошиблись, наверное, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – Ну или там микроб какой мимо случайно пролетал... чужой расы.  
Калхи недовольно забурлил, пошел холмиками, и внезапно один из них резко раскрылся, превращаясь в схематичную, но очень узнаваемую голову с четырьмя клыками. Йонге от неожиданности шарахнулся и чуть не свалился со "стола".  
– Так, ладно, сдаюсь, – пошел он на попятную. – Это действительно яутская примесь, э-э, генетического материала.  
"Успешное межвидовое скрещивание! – калхи пошел розовыми кругами. – Скажите, о, скажите, человеки, вы будете размножаться?!"  
– Йезус Мария, нет, конечно, – поспешно сказал Йонге.  
"О! Как жаль, я все время забываю про половую дифференциацию... Но знаете, с помощью моих сочастиц я мог бы внести коррективы..."  
– Йонге, скажи ему, чтоб он на меня так не смотрел, – нервно сказал Рудольф.  
– Доктор, не надо, – послушно сказал Йонге.  
Калхи вытянулся, изогнулся и навис над Рудольфом огромной каплей. Механик попробовал вжаться в камень.  
"Вы очень везучие человеки, – калхи сплел щупальца и тут же втянул их в себя. – Обычно такие травмы приводят к смерти. Вы долго переносили на ногах сильную деформацию. Полагаю, это именно генетическая примесь".  
– Спасибо, – машинально сказал Рудольф. – А можно как-то это из меня вынуть?  
"Что вошло в одну дверь, из нее уже не вернется".  
– Это что еще за философия? – страшным шепотом спросил Рудольф.  
"Это практическое замечание. Видите ли, освобождение пациента тоже происходит... естественным путем".  
Рудольф посмотрел на свой живот, а затем вновь поднял взгляд на хирурга. Калхи вытянул сформированное щупальце в дальний угол.  
"Туалет там".

* * *

Зеленый все-таки смылся, прихватив с собой не только гранату, но и игольник, в спешке забытый Йонге на сиденье. Особо пилот не удивился – героизм героизмом, а в перевоспитание всяких хмырей он не верил. Только в лоботомию.  
Общественное движение транспорта по-прежнему не восстановили, поэтому пришлось тащиться пешком. Йонге беспокойно посматривал на Рудольфа, однако тот был абсолютно бодр и деловит как никогда. По пути он сокрушался лишь о том, что Йонге не замерил общий вес паразита, прежде чем позволять ему наводить свои порядки в человеческом теле.  
– А что бы тебе это дало? – не утерпел Йонге.  
– А я бы взвесил то, что вышло, и сравнил бы, – жизнерадостно сказал Рудольф. – А то мало ли что осталось... – и осторожно потыкал себя в живот.  
– Ну мне по твоей логике надо вообще опасаться мозговых паразитов.  
Йонге в свою очередь потрогал нос, в который раз с удовольствием убеждаясь, что больше он не хрустит и не болит. Калхи даже обещал, что синяки пройдут быстрее, хотя это-то Йонге мало интересовало.  
– Ты проверь, – зловеще сказал Рудольф. – Если будут появляться всякие странные мысли...  
– Если я решу залезть тебе в трахею, ты об этом непременно узнаешь, – не менее зловеще ответил Йонге.  
Рудольф задумчиво поджал губы, а затем расхохотался.

* * *

– А вообще, что у нас сейчас есть?  
– Корабля у нас нет, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф вздохнул и с сомнением принюхался к кружке. В Карнаге ораубик тоже подавали и на взгляд Йонге он пах ничуть не хуже, чем в величественных выставочных башнях. Он честно предупредил напарника о побочных эффектах, но Рудольфа это не только не остановило, но и даже возбудило. Поэтому первая же торговая лавка, возле которой пахло тертыми зернами, стала местом их временного пристанища.  
– Ладно, я подытожу, – сказал Рудольф. – У нас нет корабля и нет яута, и есть меньше десяти часов, чтобы раздобыть все это обратно, пока полковник нас не нашла.  
– Девять часов и двадцать минут, если быть совсем точным. Я уже чувствую, как на моем горле сжимаются холодные руки федерального закона.   
Рудольф взял кашшин, полагавшийся к ораубику. Орех напоминал человеческие мозги, даже цвет у него был розово-серым. Отхлебнув, Рудольф с хрустом сожрал орех и задумчиво посмотрел в небо.  
– Предположим, я могу заставить Фелицию наплевать на их запреты.  
– Думаю, таких умников им встречалось много. Два варианта: либо у них сильная защита, либо по взлетающим без разрешения стреляют сразу. Я делаю ставку на второе.  
Рудольф с досадой постучал пальцами по столу. Йонге вздохнул и выдвинул свой вариант.  
– Давай просто вернемся к этому... ты вообще запомнил, как называлась та дыра?  
– Неа.  
– Ладно, вернемся к той дыре и посмотрим, что там происходит, не мог же хозяин ее бросить. Может, там уже кто копошится. Узнаем, куда всех эвакуировали.  
– Думаешь? Мы там столько провалялись, никто ж не явился.  
Йонге откинулся на спинку, предупреждающе скрипнувшую под его весом, и залпом выдул всю остававшуюся в кружке жидкость.  
– Есть варианты получше?  
Рудольф пожал плечами и тоже хлопнул остатки.  
Орехи он предусмотрительно завернул в носовой платок, немыслимым образом переживший все злоключения, и запихнул в карман.

Местные службы доставки через одну отказывались везти пассажиров на гоночные витки, а соглашавшиеся просили такую цену, что сразу становилось ясно – они планируют компенсировать неизбежную гибель транспортного средства, водителя и еще немного про запас на всякий случай.   
Еле отыскав подходящую колымагу, напарники потратили минут пять драгоценного времени, только чтобы объяснить, куда им надо попасть.   
Йонге, как назло, не мог подцепиться ни к одной сетевой точке, через которую можно было бы запустить поиск, поэтому высокие технологии в данном случае были бесполезны.  
Изрядно повертевшись по Карнаге, перевозчик все-таки добрался до нужного места. Чтобы понять, насколько все плохо, не пришлось даже покидать глайдер. Дыра так и оставалась руинами. Видимо, заниматься ремонтом неведомый хозяин планировал только после окончания гонок.  
– Не знаешь, кто тут хозяин? – без особой надежды поинтересовался Йонге у перевозчика.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– С яутами всегда сложно. Это их бизнес, и кто кому что – хрен поймешь.  
– А, может, кто из местных с ними водится?  
Перевозчик снова пожал плечами.  
– Мое дело возить. Выходите или дальше едем?  
– Давай туда, где здесь самая движуха, – Рудольф наклонился вперед. – Типа бизнес-центр, только по-яутски.  
Кивнув, перевозчик тронул диаграмму управления, и глайдер заскользил прочь от развалин.

Йонге молчал всю дорогу. Беспокойство усиливалось, но при посторонних он предпочитал держать свои опасения при себе. Рудольф пялился в окно, и его собственную нервозность выдавало только постукивание пальцев по колену и упрямо выдвинутая челюсть.  
Глайдер петлял по улицам, все больше наполнявшимся народом – они наконец-то покинули гоночную зону – и в конечном итоге плавно затормозил на площади, которая просто хрестоматийнейшим образом вопияла о том, что именно здесь находится центр всей Карнаги. Деловой, культурный, туристический и хрен знает какой еще. Небоскребов тут не возвели, но в сравнении с обычной застройкой эти здания точно были выдающимися.  
– Прибыли, – сообщил очевидное перевозчик. – Хафл-цирко, центральнее некуда.  
Рудольф молча протянул ему руку, и перевозчик быстро провел ладонью над ней. Приборная панель тут же высветила списанные мультиены. Рудольф поморщился, и у Йонге тоже свело зубы от таких цен.

Выгрузившись из глайдера, Йонге почувствовал, как тут жарко. Все утро они провалялись в развалинах, а до этого момента Йонге был слишком занят беготней и спасанием напарника, чтобы обращать внимание на климат. Порядочно изодранная куртка справлялась со своими функциями не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
– Если у тебя есть четкие планы, самое время ими поделиться, – вздохнул он.  
– Я думаю, здесь должен быть какой-нибудь туристический офис, где можно взять очень подробную карту, вроде КИС.  
Йонге просветлел лицом. Коммерческие справочники и впрямь могли им помочь. Свободные сетевые версии не давали полную выписку на организацию, но в стационарных должно было находиться гораздо больше, хотя и далеко не бесплатно.

Разочарование настигло их сразу же, как только справочник развернул перед ними свои внутренности. Найти притон не составило труда, однако сведений о нем не было никаких. Кроме надписи "коммерческая тайна", перечеркнувшей все планы напарников.  
– Вообще я что-то уже не понимаю, с какого хрена мы взялись искать хозяина этой берлоги, – раздраженно сказал Йонге, выходя из прохладного помещения туристического центра. – Ты не напомнишь?  
– Потому что непонятно, как еще можно найти одного яута на сотне квадратных километров, если не обратиться к записям с камер хозяина – ничуть не более дружелюбно ответил Рудольф.  
– Коммерческая тайна, коммерческая тайна... – задумчиво пробормотал Йонге. – Если есть бизнес, то есть те, кто крышует бизнес. А они обычно очень хорошо знают, что происходит. Вообще, почему Сайнжа ушел без нас, черт побери?  
– Так, может, не сам ушел? – задумчиво сказал Рудольф и прищурился. – Может, увели?  
– Да зачем им понадобилось? Потому что он их приятель? Потому что одной с ними расы? Они же не помогают друг другу!  
– Потому что, – медленно сказал Рудольф, – они знают о его ценности.  
Йонге остановился прямо посреди примитивного пешеходного перехода, тут же заработав отчаянные сигналы ползущей на них ржавой хренотени на атомном ходу. Рудольф схватил его за локоть и потащил дальше.   
Оказавшись на другой стороне дороги, оба остановились. Йонге изо всех сил пытался поймать за хвост ускользающую идею, Рудольф тоже отчаянно хмурился, то и дело хватаясь за рукоять тесака.  
– Вот!  
Йонге восторжествовал так громко, что фланировавший мимо них жирный яут недобро покосился на людей. Рудольф сжал рукоять покрепче, одарив инопланетчика суровым взглядом, и яут не стал притормаживать. Шумно дыша, он протопал дальше, распространяя резкий запах.  
– Уродство, – вполголоса прокомментировал Рудольф. – Эй, Йонге, ты куда?

Напарника ему пришлось догонять – Йонге устремился к узлу связи, хвастливо обещавшему своим посетителям невиданные космические скорости в виртуальном пространстве.   
Пробившись сквозь архаичные стеклянные двери-вертушки, Йонге точно так же решительно атаковал первый же свободный терминал. Мазнув ладонью по сканеру, он немедленно выщелкнул из браслета пластинку-идентификатор и пихнул в приемное устройство.  
Экран развернулся во весь рост, и на пока что пустом фоне закрутились пиктограммы прямого вызова. Переминаясь на месте от нетерпения, Йонге рассеянно натянул капюшон и тут же снял его снова. Потом запустил руки в волосы и энергично почесался.  
– Да прекрати уже! – не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Отстань, – буркнул Йонге, но все-таки убрал руки за спину и накрепко сцепил пальцы.  
Это помогло. Экран мигнул и перестроился в объемное изображение. Пока шла настройка, Рудольф успел ткнуть Йонге в спину и изобразить на лице вопрос.  
– Бывшие приятели, – торопливо пояснил тот. – Не скажу, что я буду счастлив встретиться с ними, но эти парни могут помочь.  
– Чем промышляют?  
– Контрабанда.  
Понятливо хмыкнув, Рудольф сделал широкий жест, предоставляя Йонге право действовать самостоятельно.   
Изображение активировалось полностью.

– Братишка! Привет, дорогой!  
– И тебе не хворать, – Йонге бодро помахал. – Не думал, что обращусь так рано, но ты мне нужен.  
– Сильно нужен? Прямо сейчас? – Пайфер склонил голову. – А кто этот угрюмый тип за твоей спиной?  
– Напарник, – вежливо сказал Йонге.  
– Так и мы ж напарники, – расплылся в зубастой улыбке Пайфер. – Конечно, бывшие, но это дело такое, что память... Хотя, что-то я заговорился. Готов выслушать все вопросы, братишка.  
"Оу, Йонге, отвратный выбор. Тебе бабы, что ли, не давали?"  
"Отвали, я с ним не спал".  
– Мне нужен местный, – вслух сказал Йонге. – Свой в Карнаге, который знает, кто у клыкастых держит общак.  
Рудольф промолчал, но Йонге почувствовал его удивление и подумал, что потом придется отвечать на скользкие вопросы.   
– Ну ты и затеял. У нас тут и так проблемы, – протянул Пайфер. – Прикинь, все три пилота твердят, что синхронизация нарушена, а "Галифрей" во все горло требует скачать официальное обновление.  
Йонге почувствовал, как у него холодеют кончики пальцев.  
– А с другими ты общался? – уточнил он. – Ну например... с Пятой уборочной?  
– Что ж ты думаешь, без тебя тут одни тупари остались? – хихикнул Пайфер. – Ясен-красен, уже подняли всех на уши, и все клянутся, что одно и то же творится. Мы-то подождали пока, а кое-кто торопился на прыжок, уже скачали и все поставили. Лысый Пак весь фарм-портал потом засрал матюгами. Говорит, как поставил да настройки обновил, так у всего экипажа мигрень. А у вас что, не так, э?  
– Так я обновлялся еще когда мы у яйцеголовых сидели, – невозмутимо откликнулся Йонге. – Там, знаешь ли, башку натурально сверлом дырявили, хрен поймешь, от чего мигрень была в итоге. Так что насчет местных?   
Пайфер ненадолго задумался, а затем просветлел и аж щелкнул пальцами от удовольствия.  
– Есть тут один чувачок, который водится с этими...  
Он выразительно изобразил руками громадину. Не будь Йонге знаком с Сайнжей, в жизни бы не понял, что имеет в виду бывший. Но с вершины опыта он буквально увидел массивную фигуру яута.  
– Где найти? И как звать?  
– Насчет найти – пошарь в информерах, он среди шкуроделов, не прячется особо. А звать Железным Салли.  
– Киборг, что ли?  
– Не, – Пайфер вновь растянулся в ослепительной искусственной улыбке. Йонге знал, что половину зубов фармацевтик потерял при дележке груза "чистых" фагоцитов. – Он типа на других лишнее железо вешает. С недавних пор крутым заделался, говорят, клыкастые к нему постоянно шлындрают. Хрен знает, чем он им так угодил.  
– Лучшая новость за последние сутки, – искренне сказал Йонге. – С меня причитается. Реально помог, Пай, если что – знаешь, как найти.  
– Всегда рад, – Пайфер подмигнул, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Рудольфа. – Ты, приятель, смотри, с уважаемым человеком общаешься, если не знал. Большой Йо – редкий тип. Не проморгай.  
– Прямо кино, – буркнул Рудольф. – Только угроз не хватает, мол, если что, мы тебя из-под земли достанем.  
Пайфер захихикал совершенно не по-человечески и опять подмигнул.  
– На этой чудной ноте и свернемся, – решительно прервал беседу Йонге. – Бывай, Пайфер.  
Фармацевтик небрежно отдал честь и отключился первым.   
Йонге чуть повернул голову и покосился на Рудольфа.  
– Если что, спрашивай, – неохотно сказал он.  
– Да в дюзах я его видел, – хмыкнул Рудольф. – Давай ищи этого Железного Салли, я хочу обратно свой корабль!  
– Наш, – ревниво поправил Йонге.  
Закрыв связь, он тут же переключил терминал в режим обычного сетевого поиска и на мгновение застыл, соображая, как лучше набрать запрос.  
– Так, а ну дай я.  
Рудольф вежливо, но решительно отодвинул его и сунул пальцы в образовавшийся интерфейс. Пласты информации замелькали с такой скоростью, что Йонге уважительно присвистнул.  
– Это я как-то раскраситься хотел, – ответил Рудольф на повисший в воздухе вопрос. – Но потом решил, что своя шкура дороже.  
– М-м, факт, – пробурчал Йонге.  
Рудольф не оглянулся, и Йонге искренне этому порадовался. Он неожиданно ярко представил гладкую белую шкуру Рудольфа и почувствовал совершенно неуместное возбуждение.

– Кажись, нашел, – радостно сказал Рудольф и сыграл целую увертюру. – Смотри.  
Персональный блок-визитка был впечатляющим. Йонге рассеянно скользнул взглядом по перечню услуг, зацепился за особо выдающиеся клиентские образцы и буквально споткнулся взглядом о подраздел "аксессуары". Рудольф шевельнул пальцами, разворачивая именно этот блок.  
– Матерь божья, закрой обратно! – само собой вырвалось у Йонге.  
– Да-а, это точно не на людей рассчитано, – протянул напарник. – Слушай, а, может, прикупим кой-чего? Так-то у нас есть, кому навесить.  
– Я пас. Честно. Сам возись.  
– Да ладно, пошутить нельзя...  
Убрав кошмарную экзекуционную панораму, Рудольф выкрутил наверх контакты, а заодно и запросил маршрут от Хафл-цирко до нужного места. Карта показала, что вплотную подобраться невозможно, а само расстояние превышало пятнадцать километров. Йонге вздохнул, предвидя очередные расходы.  
– Кстати, насчет Большого Йо я бы послушал, – весело сказал Рудольф.  
Счет первого пилота к Сайнже, втравившему их в неприятности, неумолимо рос.

* * *

Несмотря на подгонявшие их сроки, у "Галанты" они крутились добрых полчаса.   
– Ума не приложу, кто такое тупое название выбирал, – бурчал Рудольф, вручную насилуя визор. – Невменяемый какой-то.  
– Вменяемый не стал бы с яутами возиться, – согласился Йонге. – Нет, ты глянь, им тут клеем полито, а?  
Конкретно клеем было полито одному, сидевшему на корточках прямо у входа. Рудольф довел визор до истерических всполохов, но все-таки сумел получить изображение внутри "Галанты" и определился, что из людей там присутствует ровно один, и яут тоже наличествует.  
– Подрались они, что ли, – недоуменно сказал он, высовываясь из-за угла куда дальше безопасного.  
Йонге поймал его за куртку и втащил обратно.  
– Или сдохли, – добавил Рудольф, снимая настройки, – Короче, один на входе, один внутри. Будем работать.  
– А просто так зайти нельзя?  
– Судя по тому, что я видел – нельзя. Может, этого Салли там вообще уже грохнули.  
– И, конечно, у тебя есть план?  
– Был бы у меня лайнер – не нужно было бы никаких планов, – мечтательно вздохнул Рудольф.  
– А теперь ближе к реальности, – тоже вздохнул Йонге.  
– Если к реальности, то вон там, видишь, есть сквозной переулок. Делаю ставку, что здесь наши мандибулярные друзья не особо поворотливые, наверняка привыкли, что им тут слова лишнего не скажут, так что подходим задами – и мочим наглухо.  
– А если не так кровожадно? – шепотом возопил Йонге, видя яростный блеск в глазах напарника.  
– Тогда просто бьем по голове, – милостиво согласился Рудольф.  
– По-моему, это не у меня близко к мозгу ковырялись паразиты, а у тебя, – Йонге снова вздохнул. – Ты точно уверен, что внутри драка, а не попойка? Или, может, как раз шкуродел прямо по профессии работает? А?  
Рудольф презрительно оглядел его с ног до головы. Собственный визор он не предлагал, но Йонге машинально опустил надтреснутый козырек и тоже посмотрел на "Галанту", словно там могли вскрыться неизвестные факты. В визоре подрагивали помехи, перемещавшиеся большой группой искаженных текселей. Рудольф выразительно засопел, намекая, что время ожидания истекло.  
– Подожди, – Йонге нахмурился, отчаянно вглядываясь и убеждаясь, что подозрения оказались правдивы. – Глянь, там еще один.  
– Не гони, я ж все проверил!  
– Слева. Видишь, воздух дрожит?  
Рудольф приподнял визор и тоже нахмурился, всматриваясь в указанное место.  
– А почему я не вижу? – почти обиженно спросил он, опуская визор обратно и постукивая по нему пальцем.  
– Может, слишком наворотил, – Йонге усмехнулся. – У меня модель простая, на текстурах. Я пошел.  
Рудольф дернулся, но сделать ничего не успел. Йонге вышел из-за угла и неторопливо побрел к "Галанте", с интересом оглядывая окружающие здания.  
"Далине!"  
"Иди в обход, не тупи".

Рудольф не стал тратиться на дальнейшие пререкания. Йонге и так тащился, выгадывая для него время. Яут, не использовавший маскировку, бросил разглядывать пыль у себя под ногами и уставился на Йонге. Тот остановился, нагнулся, тщательно развязал и завязал ботинок, а потом снова двинулся, уже открыто демонстрируя, что именно "Галанта" его и интересует.   
Яут пристально смотрел на него, не двигаясь с места. Когда до него оставалось шагов десять, охотник легко поднялся и выпрямился во весь рост. Смутные надежды Йонге, что хотя бы кто-то из яутов окажется коротышкой, не оправдались. Охотник был типичным представителем своего вида: высокий, широкий и недобрый. В дредлоках у него болталось множество мелких костей, часть из которых Йонге постарался не сильно рассматривать, чтобы не догадаться, кому они принадлежали. Яут зашипел, скалясь всеми клыками.  
– Привет-привет, – Йонге помахал и улыбнулся. – Отличный сегодня день, не правда ли? Просто замечательный, чтобы зайти в гости.  
На второго яута он старательно не смотрел, хотя подрагивание в визоре раздражало и хотелось как следует проморгаться.  
Охотник-охранник вновь разразился невнятными звуками. На мгновение Йонге показалось, что он вот-вот различит в этой каше привычный уже перевод, но чуда не случилось. Яут выдернул из-за спины короткое копье, еле уловимо двинул кистью, и оружие сразу же развернулось полностью. Острый наконечник ударился в бетон, злобно лязгнув. Йонге покачал головой и опять улыбнулся, разводя обе руки. Ладони у него были пустые, а выданный Рудольфом парализатор болтался за спиной, надежно прикрытый курткой.  
– Я ж по делам, – сказал он и медленно свел руки вместе. – Смотри. Я – туда. Ножками-ножками. Я – хочу – вот такое.   
Сопровождая каждое слово жестами, на последнем он изобразил витую загогулину у себя на плече. Яут легонько пристукнул копьем о землю и выразительно покачал головой. Но реветь и брызгать слюной не начал, что уже было хорошим знаком.  
– Пожалуйста, – Йонге сложил ладони и заломил брови. – Очень нужно. Есть деньги.  
Очередной универсальный жест заставил яута ненадолго задуматься – Йонге видел, как нерешительно подергиваются клыки. Но затем он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону невидимого напарника и решительно мотнул головой, теперь уже и рявкнув для острастки.  
– Ну ты мудило, – Йонге тоже напустил на себя злой вид и решительно двинулся вперед. – Пусти, говорю, жаба!  
Яут заревел, резко выворачивая копье. Лезвие уставилось на Йонге.   
Мгновение спустя по левую руку от Йонге – и вдобавок почему-то сверху – мягко ухнуло. В ушах дико заломило, яут растопырил челюсти, но не издал ни звука, несмотря на раздутое от напряжения горло.  
Йонге скривился от боли, присел и ринулся головой вперед одновременно выбросив вперед руки. Ладони ударили под дых яуту, и Йонге со всей дури врезал электричеством. Весь запас, который он накапливал последние две с половиной недели, по чуть-чуть вытягивая из окружающей среды, пришелся прямо в солнечное сплетение охотника. Последовал короткий сухой треск, даже сквозь зажмуренные глаза вспыхнуло, а потом раздался глухой стук, с которым яут ударился о стену. Йонге отпрыгнул и только после этого сообразил, что глаза пора открыть. На мгновение все пошло кривыми голубыми кругами, но затем реальность выровнялась. Все-таки использовал он не мостиковый заряд.

Все произошло так быстро, что Йонге даже не успел толком получить адреналин и поэтому растеряно вертел головой, пытаясь найти Рудольфа. Негромкий свист сверху быстро подсказал ему, куда смотреть.  
– Нихрена себе! – вполголоса изумился Йонге. – Я думал, ты в обход пошел!  
– Бегай еще, пока ты тут треплешься, – почти сердито сказал напарник. – Учти, с тебя причитается за мои прыжки по крышам. А если б я ногу сломал?  
Поскольку в ходе диалога Рудольф ловко слезал по стене, цепляясь за невидимые для Йонге выбоины, пилот предпочел ничего не говорить под руку.  
– Обожаю эти умные штуки, – нежно сказал Рудольф, оказавшись на земле. – Смотри, какая восхитительная крошка, сама посчитала дальность, прикинула поражающий эффект с поправкой на твой кретинский гуманизм, сама настроилась и – бах!  
– Это кроссер, – раздельно сказал Йонге, – а не крошка и умница.  
– Нафиг иди, – с достоинством отозвался Рудольф.  
– А эффекта надолго хватит?  
– Чего, похода нафиг?  
– Да нет же, – Йонге почти засмеялся. – Глушилки твоей.  
– Надеюсь, товарищ Далине, вы не думаете, что я оставлю за нашей спиной двух дееспособных хреновых инопланетчиков?  
– Я надеюсь, – выразительно сказал Йонге, – что ты припас десяток метров троса, например.  
Подождав пару секунд и убедившись, что Рудольфа внезапно охватил страшный интерес к окружающим зданиям совокупно с полной глухотой, Йонге хмыкнул и полез обыскивать яутов.   
В арсенале Сайнжи было множество варварских, но действенных инструментов, которые Йонге хорошо запомнил внешне, а потом не поленился найти в информатории. Скучные недели в НИИЦ внезапно оказались очень полезны с точки зрения теоретического образования и нынешнего практического применения полученной мудрости.  
У охранника нужный сетемёт Йонге нашел почти сразу же, но зато довольно долго провозился с механизмом резервного извлечения скрученной сетки. Рудольф наконец-то перестал изображать отстраненность и молча взялся помогать.   
В четыре руки они скрутили яута, дружно матерясь на неподъемность туши, и Рудольф не поленился тщательно обвязать дополнительные крепления вокруг яутских клыков.  
Второй охотник, до сих пор находившийся в маскировке, сетки с собой не носил. Здесь изобретательность проявил уже Рудольф: найдя на спине яута суб-протез, он сумел отделить "многоножку" от позвоночника и использовал ее вместо блокираторов, варварски заплавив концы слабым разрядом дуговика. Тяжелые накладки на ногах он точно так же сварил вместе. Маскировка в ходе этого надругательства сползла.

Йонге еще раз напомнил себе, что с человеческим милосердием к яутам подходить не стоит в силу огромной культурной пропасти между двумя расами. Он был уверен, что окажись стороны в другом положении – с яутов сталось бы повыдергивать людям ноги и руки, а заодно переломать челюсти. Так что порезанные и обожженные шкуры были мелочью.  
Покончив с художественным плавлением, Рудольф поднялся, снова сменил дуговик на кроссер и молча кивнул на дверь.  
– Что-то мне не хочется, – задумчиво сказал Йонге.   
– Топай давай! – зашипел Рудольф, делая зверскую рожу. – У тебя ж талант!  
– Еще чего! – Йонге хоть и понизил голос, но возмутился не менее яростно. – Это ж ты предлагал врываться и всех расстреливать!  
Рудольф выразительно качнул оружием. Чуть не подавившись, Йонге проверил заряд и убедился, что ответить по достоинству не сможет – искра еле прыгала. Напарник ощерился во всю пасть, правильно оценив его затруднения.  
– Убью, – почти беззвучно пообещал Йонге.  
После чего расправил плечи и решительно направился на встречу с неизвестными опасностями.

– Салливан?  
Полностью побороть опасения ему не удалось, поэтому окрик получился скорее похожим на шепот. Но и на него ответить было некому: полутемное помещение – Йонге страшно не любил такой искусственный мрак – пустовало. Древняя робосекретарша, занимавшая половину стойки для посетителей, покрылась аутентичным слоем красноватой местной пыли.  
Рудольф пихнул его в спину, и Йонге вынуждено пробежал пару шагов.  
– Да вообще они на вопли снаружи давно откликнулись бы, – раздраженно сказал он уже в полный голос.  
На стене, выложенной сложным выпуклым узором, вспыхнуло красное свечение.   
Йонге резко пригнулся. В голове четко возникла мысль, что такое свечение явно из яутского арсенала. Рудольф бесшумно промчался к стене и безыскусно врезал прикладом дуговика по источнику сияния. Раздался хруст, и на этом все закончилось.   
Йонге медленно выдохнул, сообразив, что умудрился полностью прекратить всю легочную деятельность.  
– Поналепят, заразы, – опять прошипел Рудольф и наконец-то закашлялся. – Деш... Деш-шевка! Чтоб тебя...  
– Ты и в их технике разбираешься?  
– Не во всей, – признался Рудольф и снова кашлянул, постучав себя кулаком в грудь. – Но эта простая, обычный маяк.

– Внимание! Запись на прием не ведется!

Треклятая секретарша подыскала не лучшее время для восстания из ржавых останков.  
Только благодаря синхронизации Йонге смог почувствовать, каких чудовищных усилий стоило Рудольфу сдержаться и не выстрелить. Сам он от количества валящихся неожиданностей уже перестал реагировать настолько бурно, но Рудольфа хватило на двоих. 

Поскольку все усилия по маскировке пошли прахом, Йонге не скрываясь протопал по коридору, ведущему то ли в техническую, то ли в жилую часть помещения. Он сопоставил наличие безобидного маяка с охранниками, которые не спешили стрелять в упор, и решил рискнуть шкурой. Тем более что разъяренно сопящий напарник следовал по пятам и, судя по нервному вздрагиванию синхронизации, готов был крошить всех на питательные брикеты.  
Коридор оказался коротким. Пару закрытых дверей слева и справа Йонге прошел, даже не пытаясь туда заглянуть – впереди была еще одна, неплотно закрытая, и из-за нее пробивался свет. Достигнув желанной цели, Йонге притормозил, страстно мечтая сходу вышибить непрочную преграду пинком, но все же сдержался. Отступив в сторону, он освободил дорогу Рудольфу. Тот тоже не стал идти напролом, а сдвинулся к стене и толкнул дверь стволом.  
Красное сияние пролилось в коридор, на секунду неприятно напомнив Йонге о взрыве, с которого и заварилась вся эта каша. Из проема никто не кидался и не стрелял. Рудольф на секунду вздернул губу и отлепился от стены. Йонге повторил за ним.   
Все-таки это была жилая часть.

– Глазам не верю, – пробормотал Йонге, рассматривая чудовищно знакомую конструкцию.  
– Готов поклясться, что ее с Фелиции сперли.  
– Так может и впрямь... – страшным голосом сказал Йонге. – Навигатора сперли, мебель сперли... Фелицию!  
Прекратить разговоры и перейти к действиям им мешало одно-единственное: вычисленные Рудольфом яут и человек не сцепились в посмертном объятии – они просто спали. Очень крепко, что было особенно удивительно для бдительных яутов.  
– Бухло? – уже в полный голос предположил Рудольф.  
– Нет. Дрянь посильнее.  
Йонге вошел в комнату и направился прямиком к широченной постели. В отличие от спального места Сайнжи к этой еще прилагались выносные столешницы, на одной из которых в беспорядке валялись уже знакомые коттили, стеклянные трубки и множество других непонятных штук, но явно тоже относящихся к галлюциногенам. Йонге покатал один из коттилей и убедился, что дымок оттуда выжать не удается.  
– Иди сюда! – он махнул Рудольфу. – Хрен знает, как их в себя приводить!  
В мешанине характерного яутского гнездовья двое так перепутались руками, ногами и дредлоками – Салливан, видимо, решил закосить под своих клиентов – что у Йонге возникли смутные мысли о тяжелой промышленной хирургии. И уже совершенно против своей воли он отметил, что яут, точно так же как и Сайнжа, продрал ножными когтями одну из простыней.  
– Я могу их поджарить, – любезно предложил Рудольф, тоже подходя к платформе. – Что? Я плохо тебя слышу. Негуманно?  
– Я молчал, – оскорбился Йонге.  
– Но ты очень громко думал.  
Рудольф опустил дуговик, разрядники замерцали, и механик несильно ткнул Железного Салли в бок. Реакции не последовало, и Рудольф немедленно повторил, с удовольствием добавив мощности. На этот раз электричество все же пробилось сквозь наркотическую пелену.   
Салливан хрипло застонал и заворочался. Йонге наконец-то точно смог различить, где заканчивается человек, а где начинается яут. Салливан приоткрыл глаз.

– Я н' заказ'вал добавки, – прохрипел татуировщик.  
– А мы и не доставка, – сказал Йонге и наклонился. – Мы за консультацией пришли.  
– Не раб'таю с людьми, – буркнул Салливан и закрыл глаз.  
– Не, так не пойдет.  
Йонге потянулся и схватил татуировщика за волосы. Он сам не мог сказать, почему именно за волосы, но зато тряхнул за них с удовольствием. Салли опять не среагировал с первого раза, и только когда Йонге начал мотать его со всей силы, приглушенно взвыл.   
Но, помимо него, проснулся еще и яут. Он-то, в отличие от человека, пришел в себя моментально.  
– Лежать! – гаркнул Рудольф.

Яут буквально отбросил Салливана прямиком на Йонге и немыслимым образом прыгнул с платформы сразу вверх, одновременно исчезая. Инстинктивно поймавший татуировщика Йонге попятился, но все же выстоял. Одновременно Рудольф развернулся, быстро вскидывая руку, и картинно ткнул дулом прямо в край маскирующего поля на уровне яутского лба. Йонге с шипением втянул воздух – точно так же скрытое маскирующим полем, в грудь Рудольфа уткнулось длинное и вытянутое оружие, в котором привычный взгляд все же разобрал традиционное копье.  
– Э, п'рни, вы что устр'или? – почти изумленно протянул Салливан.  
– А пусть челюсти не разевает, не то прямо в каал-ли запихаю.  
Когда Рудольф начинал говорить таким равнодушным и даже скучноватым тоном, оставалось играть роль хорошего парня. Йонге любезно улыбнулся Салливану и покрепче сжал того в охапке. Татуировщик не был хилым парнем, но до Йонге все равно не дотягивал. К тому же мутная пелена в его глазах говорила о том, что позволять ему стоять на своих двоих не стоит.   
– Нехорошо вступать в драку без переговоров, – очень вежливо сказал Йонге. – Так дела не ведутся, Салли.  
– Влам'ваться в чужой дом тож' нехор'шо.  
– Так мы ж не знали, что это прям твой дом, – Йонге улыбнулся еще шире. – Пришли по делу, смотрим, дверь открыта, внутри никого. Думали, может, случилось чего. На помощь пришли.  
– Т'м на входе охр'на была, – ответно осклабился Салли.  
– Я его щас пристрелю, – пообещал Рудольф.  
– Не над', – Салливан внезапно поменял тон с расслабленно-нагловатого на холодный и жесткий. – Он поним'ет по-людски. И он быстр'е, так что перв'м пристерл'т тебя.  
– Брешешь, они не понимают, – быстро сказал Йонге. – А раз все еще не стреляет – значит боится, что я тебе шею сверну.  
Салли качнулся, открыл рот, и утробно заклокотал с пощелкиванием. Короткая фраза завершилась рычанием, от которого Йонге внутренне поежился. Только пару мгновений спустя до него дошло, что это была не просто имитация – это была самая настоящая речь на яутском. 

Йонге так растерялся, что разжал руки. Салливан мгновенно ударил его под локоть и отскочил на пару шагов. Рудольф выругался и громко вздохнул. Переметнувшись к нему взглядом, Йонге обнаружил, что яут отступил. Лицо Рудольфа подтверждало, что галлюцинациями Йонге не страдает. Механика от изумления едва не перекосило.   
Пустота, скрывавшая в себе яута, зашипела и защелкала.  
– Где охр'на? – повторил за ним Салли.  
– Да мы не знали, что это охрана, – Йонге развел руками. – Думали, мародеры какие-то, вот и приложили обоих... Не насмерть!  
"Ладно, сраный гуманизм в чем-то хорош", – признал Рудольф.  
Салли поскреб грудь и снова шагнул к Йонге вплотную. Тот невольно загляделся на количество татуировок – весь Железный Салли был забит целиком. Сплошной узор истончался и исчезал только на шее, не доходя до подбородка.   
– Надо зн'ть, куда бить, чтобы свал'ть эту тушу.  
Каждое слово Салли сопровождал тычком в грудь пилота, будто стрелял в упор. Йонге не мог не признать, что это эффективный способ придания весомости словам. Однако ему тоже было чем ответить. Йонге заложил руки за спину и слегка наклонился, оказавшись с татуировщиком нос к носу.  
– Поэтому мы к тебе и пришли, Салли. Потому что знаем их очень хорошо, а ты – еще лучше.  
Салливан чуть повернулся в сторону яута и опять чудовищным образом зарычал. На этот раз фраза была длинная. В последнем слове настолько отчетливо прозвучала металлическая нотка, что Йонге наконец-то осенило.  
– Нихрена себе, так вот почему он Железный!  
Рудольф опередил его на долю секунды, высказав изумление сразу за двоих. Салливан не поленился имплантировать суб-переводчик и перекроить голосовые связки под билингву. Произвольная щелкающая замена букв в его речи сразу стала объяснимой.  
– А вы, как я в'жу, спаренн'й экипаж? – весело сказал татуировщик. – Тогда дело у в'c должно б'ть интересн'е.

* * *

Робосекретарша, которую Салливан отрядил за "зелененьким" произвела на Рудольфа неизгладимое впечатление. Йонге видел, что у механика аж подергиваются пальцы – так ему хочется наброситься на эту груду железа и немедленно починить. Но они торопились, хотя это приходилось тщательно скрывать, и напрашиваться в таких условиях на бесплатную работу было глупо.  
– Ну и кто из вас дв'их мозги, а кто м'скулы?  
– Да мы одинаковые, – Рудольф стиснул кулак, пряча пальцы.  
Йонге почувствовал, что сейчас Рудольф сболтнет лишнего и кашлянул. Салливан оторвался от созерцания улицы, на которой Дахнагара осматривал поверженных сородичей.  
– Хор'шо сработано, – сказал он. – Св'им же оружием, эт' вы рисков'нные. Так какое у вас д'ло?  
– Нам говорили, что ты очень хорошо знаешь местных, клыкастых этих. Кто чем промышляет, кто главный, какие дела творятся...  
– Кто гов'рил?  
– Надежные люди, – улыбнулся Йонге. – Что, соврали?  
– Ха! Даже в'ликим охотн'кам нужно вести дела по п'нятиям, – Салливан помахал бутылкой, с которой не расставался с момента установления мирных отношений. – И вот я из скр'много татуир'вщика превр'щаюсь в самого нужн'го этим ублюдкам челов'ка на всю Карн'гу.  
"В местную шалаву", – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
– Нам как раз нужно отыскать одного из таких ублюдков, – почти вкрадчиво сказал Йонге. – Может, ты слышал, что недавно на гонках взорвалась пара глайдеров и врезались они прямиком в один из яутских притонов?  
– И что?  
"Йонге, дак он вилять начинает".  
"Сам вижу".  
– Ничего особенного, – от собственной приветливой улыбки Йонге уже тошнило. – Был там один нужный нам тип. Договорились с ним о деле, а теперь хрен знает, где искать. Сами не местные, на пару дней только заглянули.  
– Где ост'новились? – живо поинтересовался Салли и вновь приложился к бутылке.  
– Это важно?  
– Да не щур'ся, не щур'ся, – Салли помахал бутылкой. – Прив'чка у меня т'кая. Чтобы хор'шо все знать, надо много спраш'вать. Не хоч'шь гов'рить, дело твое.  
– Так что насчет притона? – терпеливо повторил Йонге.  
– Слыш'л кое-что. Дахн'гара может б'льше знать. Разбер'тся и... ух ты.

– Эй! А ну стой!  
Рудольф дернулся, оторвался от косяка и выскочил на улицу. Йонге даже не раздумывая последовал за ним. Дахнагара остановился в точке наивысшего замаха копьем и обернулся к Рудольфу. Механик перепрыгнул через связанного сеткой охранника и в буквальном смысле загородил его собой.  
– Хорош справедливость наводить! – рявкнул он. – Охренел, что ли?  
Яут заворчал и свободной рукой схватил Рудольфа за плечо. Челюсти щелкнули, охотник заревел, блестя клыками.  
– Эй ты!  
Теперь орал Йонге. Он успел выдернуть парализатор и был полон решимости нашпиговать яута всем боезапасом микроразрядников. Дахнагара с грохотом опустил копье и вновь зарычал, но уже более внятно. Визор попытался дать перевод, но не справился с диалектом.  
– Он гов'рит, – подал голос Салливан, – что слепые ох'тники не засл'живают того, чтобы дыш'ть одним в'здухом и есть одну пищу с дост'йными.  
– Заебали вы со своими обычаями, – с чувством сказал Рудольф, перехватывая яута за запястье и с силой убирая его руку. – Если б я тебя гранатой оглушил, ты бы потом себе брюхо распорол от стыда?  
Дахнагара снова зарычал, но на этот раз визор справился.  
"Теперь я вижу, – сообщил яут. – Вы замаскировались".  
– Он гов'рит...  
Йонге отмахнулся, и Салливан замолчал. Вероятно, общение с яутами всех приучало быстро реагировать на жесты.  
"Подойди, умансоо".  
Йонге опустил оружие и сделал два шага, отделявших его от охотника.  
Дахнагара несколько секунд переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого, подергивая челюстями, а затем медленно потянулся и почти чиркнул когтем по щеке Рудольфа от виска до подбородка.  
"О господи, опять", – почти с отчаянием передал механик.  
Йонге терпеливо дождался, когда с ним повторят то же самое.  
– Да, они светятся, – ответил он на незаданный вопрос. – Да, высокая генетика. Еще что?  
Яут фыркнул и встряхнул копье. Оружие сложилось, охотник выверенным жестом закинул его себе за спину, крутанулся на месте и направился в "Галанту".  
– Дружков твоих развязать? – крикнул Рудольф.  
"Сами выпутаются".  
Механик пожал плечами и тоже проследовал в помещение. Йонге не стал задерживаться – вечерняя жара его доставала больше совести.

Внутри Дахнагара грохотал мебелью, наводя полный бардак под невозмутимым наблюдением Салливана. В конечном итоге яут вытащил из дальнего угла древнющее кресло, пихнул его на середину "приемной" и основательно в нем уселся. Ручки у кресла были выдающиеся, поэтому Салливан точно так же невозмутимо пристроился на одной из них, вытащил из-за уха цин-гарку и тут же раскурил. Яут зарокотал, опять перейдя на непереводимый диалект.  
– Он спр'шивает, зачем вы здесь нах'дитесь, – перевел Салливан. – Про д'ловую встр'чу не брешите.  
"Ах он сукин сын, босса из себя разыгрывает", – почти восхитился Йонге.  
"А это мы мигом исправим".  
Рудольф оглянулся и тоже направился в угол, но в другой. Пару мгновений спустя по полу заскрежетало. Йонге не пошел на помощь, чувствуя, что это существенно снизит их статус в глазах яута. Рудольф с каменным лицом притащил какой-то страшный разделочный верстак.   
Основным его преимуществом было то, что верстак оказался высоким – сидеть на нем было нельзя, но привалиться вышло на отлично. Йонге засунул руки в карманы и полуприкрыл глаза. Рудольф снял дуговик, упер прикладом в носок ботинка и начал рассеянно покачивать за дуло.  
– Пропал мальчик, рост два сорок, глаза злые, зубы острые, – грустно сказал он. – Нашедшего просим не кричать и не бежать.  
– Умр'те об'сравшись? – расплылся в ухмылке Салли. – Как мальч'ка-то з'вут?  
– Это тот самый, который привез Зверя на Найхави, – почти лениво сказал Йонге. – Он знает.  
Яут резко дернул головой. Салли удивленно на него покосился, а затем с уже гораздо большим интересом посмотрел на напарников.  
– Что-то т'кое я сл'шал. А...  
Дахнагара заревел. Вид у него был самый обычный, но из глотки рвались жуткие звуки. Йонге почувствовал, как нервно дергается синхрон, и сам с трудом удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Рев продолжался, и Рудольф перестал раскачивать дуговик. Пальцы опустились чуть ниже, обхватили ствол, и не надо было обладать ясновидением, чтобы понять – Рудольф готов перейти к боевым действиям в любую секунду. Яут наконец-то замолчал.  
– Это б'ло... в общ'м, это ритуальн'я речь, – сообщил Салливан. – А вы дв'е – изгнанн'ки, оскорб'вшие Великую Пр'матерь, я уг'дал?  
Йонге улыбнулся, но на этот раз – не по-доброму. Салливан удовлетворенно кивнул, энергично затягиваясь.  
"Вот сейчас нас начнут ритуально убивать", – мрачно поделился Рудольф.  
Охотник опять заворчал, но уже не так яростно, то и дело переходя на привычное уху шипение и щелканье. Визор с готовностью выдал перевод.  
"Мне известны хозяева Зеленой Долины и месторасположение воина по имени Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома".  
– Отлично, – Йонге даже не пошевелился. – Нам нужен адрес.  
– Абонентский ящик не годится, – пошутил Рудольф.  
Яут в упор уставился на него. Салливан хрюкнул, слегка наклонился и быстро невнятно зашипел. Дахнагара заклекотал, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
– Яуты не слишком юм'рные реб'та, – сказал Салливан.  
"Умансоо, я доставлю вас в высокие альковы. О цене договоримся потом".  
"Ой не люблю я такие условия", – почти простонал Рудольф.  
"Не трави душу, а?"  
– Когда? – вслух сказал Йонге.  
Подняв руку и картинно откинув панель наруча, яут набрал когтем некую комбинацию. Снаружи тут же басовито загудело и отчетливо потянуло теплым воздухом. Йонге стоило огромных усилий не скосить взгляд к дверям.  
"Мне кажется, – философски сказал Рудольф, – мы прохлопали целый сраный глайдер".


	4. Chapter 4

Чертова Карнага казалась совершенно бесконечной. Йонге уже давно плюнул на попытки сообразить, где находится стоянка "Фелиции" и насколько далеко они от "Зеленой Долины" и безымянного госпиталя калхи.   
Глайдер хоть и был воздушным, но упорно тащился по общим наземным трассам, поднявшись на полметра. Да еще и без защитного купола. Рудольф не замедлил язвительно отметить, что это явно сделано для удобства поплевывания в пешеходов. Йонге страдал от постепенно нарастающей головной боли и размышлял, стоит ли пить таблетки или можно перетерпеть, поэтому на шуточки напарника не реагировал.   
Жара добавляла непередаваемых ощущений. Яут явственно наслаждался высокой температурой, а вот Салливан натянул ослепительно-белую рубашку и намотал на голову кусок такой же белой ткани. Йонге ему искренне завидовал – его куртка, пережившая немало неприятностей за последний день, изо всех сил старалась компенсировать вечернюю жарищу, навалившуюся на пассажиров глайдера, но справлялась с трудом. 

Первым сдался татуировщик.  
– Так, я пас, – вслух сказал он. – Из-за вас, п'рни, я вын'жден жар'ться вкрутую. Так не п'йдет!  
– Скажи своему боссу, чтоб вел быстрее, – огрызнулся Йонге.  
– Он мне не б'сс, – ответно огрызнулся Салли.  
До Йонге наконец-то дошло, что после грандиозного прихода татуировщика должны терзать все непередаваемые эффекты отходняка. Заодно стало ясно, что хотя официально яута он боссом не признавал, но отказаться от поездки не мог.  
Между тем Салливан уже перерыкивался с Дахнагарой, яростно жестикулируя. Жесты тоже явно не относились к людским, поэтому Йонге оставил попытки разобраться. Но в итоге глайдер замедлился и вскоре остановился совсем. Парковаться, как положено, Дахнагара не стал и завис прямо посреди трассы. Йонге понятия не имел, каков статус этого охотника, но на дороге все равно не было других транспортных средств, так что вряд ли им грозила драка с другими авторитетами.  
– Я ск'ро, – буркнул Салливан, поднимаясь с места.  
– Подожди, – Йонге приподнялся и тут же сел. Голова не одобряла. – Возьми пару литров изотоника, знаешь такой синий?   
Салливан кивнул и перемахнул через борт.

Рудольф пошевелился на своем месте и еще сильнее затемнил визор.   
"Надо было бифштекс попросить".  
"Серьезно?"  
"А ты когда последний раз жрал? Не орехи, а нормально так".  
Йонге нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить. По всем подсчетам выходило, что часов двенадцать назад, но чувства голода он почему-то не испытывал. Телеметрия, до сих пор отображавшаяся на визоре, не показывала никаких серьезных изменений.  
"Отстань от меня со своими бифштексами, – наконец передал он. – Не хочу я есть. Сам бы и просил".  
"Вот и я не хочу. А должен бы".  
Разговор грозил затянуться и перейти в бессмысленный обмен репликами. Йонге провел рукой по волосам, скидывая капюшон, и тут же об этом пожалел – солнце вцепилось в непокрытую голову, как разозленный яут. Настоящий яут негромко заворчал.

"Вы, умансоо, молчите, но я чувствую, что ведется безмолвная речь".  
– Ну есть такое, – неохотно разлепил губы Йонге.  
"Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома тоже говорит с вами без слов?"  
– Слушай, мы к вам в мозги не лезем, – не удержался Рудольф. – Вот и ты не любопытствуй.  
Яут развернулся вместе с сиденьем и оказался лицом к лицу с пассажирами.  
"Дерзкий", – отметил он.  
– Есть такое, – не остался в долгу Рудольф и оскалился.  
Йонге уже начал продумывать пути дипломатического примирения, из-за чего голова разболелась еще сильнее, но, к счастью, в этот момент Салливан наконец-то вынырнул из недр магазинчика с инопланетным названием.   
Он прижимал к груди сразу три двухлитровых бутыли одинакового синего цвета. Быстро прошагав к глайдеру, он примерился, как влезть обратно, и Йонге машинально потянулся, чтобы забрать весь груз. Татуировщик всучил ему бутыли, запрыгнул на борт глайдера, забрал одну и тут же сдернул пломбу.

– А х'рошая штука, оказ'вается, – выговорил он, сделав два глотка. – Я б сам не д'думался взять.  
Глайдер тронулся с места, и Йонге впился в бутылку, чтобы не потерять ни капли. Отвечать он не стал.   
Организм с молниеносной скоростью восстанавливал водно-солевой баланс, и голова проходила буквально с каждой секундой. Только почувствовав, что дышать тоже когда-то нужно, Йонге оторвался от горлышка. Изотоника осталось буквально на треть бутылки.

– Я в раю! – объявил Рудольф, секундой позже тоже закончив хлебать синюю жидкость.   
– Не, парни, – вклинился Салли, – рай – это к'гда у тебя еще и что-нибудь п'курить есть. Надо?  
Йонге качнул головой, Рудольф повторил его жест.  
– Ну и ладн', мне больше д'станется, – жизнерадостно сказал Салливан, доставая очередную цин-гарку. – Но я б на ваш'м месте вз'л. А то вы по приезду охр'неете.  
– И далеко еще до места нашего предполагаемого охреневания? – почти светски уточнил Йонге.  
Вместо ответа Салливан выпустил струйку дыма и пожал плечами. Дахнагара заворчал и дернул несколько рычагов. Неторопливо ползущий глайдер словно оживился, немедленно скакнул вперед и начал плавно наращивать скорость. Очень скоро горячий ветер уже безжалостно хлестал в лицо.  
– Дал'ко-то дал'ко! – крикнул Салливан. – Но не оч'нь долго!

* * *

В первую очередь Йонге готов был охренеть от бюрократии. Чертов яут привез их к самой натуральной скале, в которой красовались огромные ворота, украшенные орнаментом. Но сами ворота так и не открылись. Дахнагара развернул наручную панель, вызвал голограмму – в отличие от человеческих, она была одноцветной, и цвет этот был неприятно-красный – и довольно долго переговаривался с еще одним яутом.   
Визору удалось опознать только несколько ритуальных оскорблений, а Салливан не утруждал себя ролью переводчика.  
Видимо, придя к удовлетворительному для всех решению, яут захлопнул панель, поднялся и перемахнул через борт.  
"Это у них точно национальное – на брюхо не садиться", – прокомментировал Рудольф.  
Ударившись подошвами о каменные плиты, Йонге моментально породил культурологическое обоснование в виде концепции, в которой яуту не положено окружать себя излишними удобствами, а в идеале вообще надо влачить полную самоистязаний жизнь.  
Салливан, ворча, вывалился следом за ним. По всему было видно, что он тоже не слишком одобрял отсутствие пандусов.

Дахнагара остановился впритык к стене и взмахнул рукой. Несколько элементов орнамента вспыхнули, по фигуре яута прокатилась сканирующая полоса, и каменная плита со скрежетом отодвинулась. Ровно настолько, чтобы мог пройти взрослый яут.  
– Это что, испытание? – осведомился Йонге. – Потом он свалит в темноте, а мы останемся в крысином лабиринте?  
Салливан захохотал.   
"Торговцы, – зашипел яут, – не ходят через главные ворота славы!"  
– А ты тоже, что ли недостоин? – осклабился Рудольф.  
"Ради выполнения своей миссии возможно терзание".  
Сочтя разъяснения достаточными, яут развернулся и скрылся в темноте.  
– Ну, надеюсь, там хотя бы будет прохладно, – мрачно сказал Йонге и полез следом.  
Оглянувшись, он увидел, как Рудольф подталкивает татуировщика. Механик не любил оставлять за спиной кого-то, кроме напарника. Йонге воочию представил, как Рудольфу сейчас не хватает лайнера.

К счастью, ход был прямой и достаточно неплохо освещенный, правда, с помощью биолюминесценции, которой Йонге инстинктивно сторонился, чтоб не вляпаться.  
– Гол'ву не зад'рай, – посоветовал Салливан. – Тут стал'ктиты эти ср'ные... Ненав'жу, чтоб их. Ползай тут...  
– Чего стонешь? – не выдержал Йонге. – Сидел бы себе в своей халупе, нахрен поперся? Переводчика у этих яутов не найдется, что ли?  
– Умный ты б'льно! – Салливан передохнул и продолжил несколько потише. – Род'вая горд'сть не позв'ляет им норм'льно вести т'рговлю, нед'стойно это, поним'ешь ли. А я вот предст'вляю интер'сы.  
– Во всех сделках? – искренне удивился Рудольф. – Ай бля...  
– Я предупрежд'л насчет головы, – строго сказал татуировщик. – Не во всех. В особ'нных.  
– В черных, – внес ясность Йонге. – Так я и думал.

Коридор ощутимо начал поворачивать, и Йонге уже забеспокоился насчет лабиринта, когда искусственное освещение начало блекнуть. Они явно приближались к выходу, и кроваво-красный закатный свет неумолимо вливался в коридор.  
Наконец выход показался на прямой линии. Силуэт яута казался ослепительно-четким и слишком черным на фоне почти полыхающего проема.  
– А не в плавильню ли мы идем? – озвучил смутные опасения обоих Рудольф.  
– П'чти, п'чти.  
Салливан, судя по голосу, ухмылялся. Йонге чуть замедлил шаг, но Дахнагара без колебаний вышел в свет, и пришлось последовать за ним.

– Ну нихрена себе!  
Возглас вырвался сам собой. Салливан опять засмеялся, но Йонге даже не возмутился. Предупреждая их, татуировщик говорил истинную правду. От зрелища можно было охренеть.  
Они стояли на самом краю каньона.   
Глубокая трещина прошла сквозь континентальную плиту, прорубив гигантское ущелье. Взгляд выхватывал какие-то мелкие детали, не в силах объять всю картину, но постепенно зрение адаптировалось к бьющему свету, и Йонге наконец-то заметил самое главное. В центре каньона висела пирамида. Перевернутая острым концом вниз. А на плоской подошве, обращенной к полыхающему солнцу, стоял самый натуральный яутский дворец.

Дахнагара торжественно заревел, обводя пространство рукой, и визор послушно высветил перевод.  
"Небесное Гнездо! Место, где случаются великие события!"  
"Мафиозное гнездо", – дополнил Рудольф, ухитрившись придать сообщению оттенок идиотского пафоса.  
– Впечатляет, – честно признался Йонге, в первую очередь, обращаясь к яуту. – Туда типа рейсовый флаер ходит?  
Вместо ответа Дахнагара молча указал пальцем. Йонге проследил направление и обнаружил, что к пирамиде ведет смехотворное подобие воздушного моста. С точки зрения инженерии он был очень даже неплох, но на фоне пирамиды терялся и представлялся Йонге сооружением крайне ненадежным.  
– А страховку на случай падения дают? – мрачно спросил Рудольф.  
Салливан опять включился в беседу, немедленно перейдя на тот самый непонятный диалект. Дахнагара внимательно выслушал его, пару раз кивнул и заклекотал.  
"Смешно, – резюмировал он. – Юмор, базой на страхе смерти, очень умансоо".  
– Норм'льно там все, – Салливан стащил с головы повязку, встряхнул и перевязал заново, – тольк' жарко дофига. Ну зато в туал'т бежать не зах'чется, все вып'рится.  
Дахнагара уже двинулся с места, и дальнейшая беседа сделалась не слишком удобной. 

Пришлось спускаться по узкой лестнице, вырубленной в скальном массиве, и Йонге живо представил себе мучительный переход по столь же узенькому мосту. Но чем ниже они спускались, тем внушительнее становился мост как на первый, так и на последующие взгляды. 

К моменту, когда группа спустилась к площадке, мост уже превратился в широкую дорогу, по которой могли пройти сразу два глайдера. Йонге недоверчиво глянул вверх – пройденный путь не показался ему длинным, но место выхода он нашел не сразу. То ли атмосфера Ятранги шутила с преломлением, то ли чертова "высокая генетика" пакостила хозяевам.  
– Я знаю, это путешествие пешком специально придумано, чтобы унизить торговцев, – мрачно пробубнил Рудольф.  
– П'чти угадал, – моментально откликнулся Салли, – это для тех, чья ценн'сть еще не док'зана.  
– О-о!   
Рудольф комично воздел руки, сказал пару неласковых на берлинском и дальше двинулся, плотно спрятав руки в карманах и набычившись. Йонге машинально начал считать шаги, потом отвлекся, разглядывая пейзаж по обе стороны, сбился в подсчетах, начал заново и плюнул на это дело окончательно.

В отличие от лестницы, мост оказался длинным. Горячий ветер пытался стянуть капюшон и хлопал курткой по мокрой от испарины спине. Несчастная куртка пыжилась из последних сил, пытаясь защитить хозяина. Йонге даже иррационально пожалел ее. И ровно в то же мгновение им на головы упала тень. В первую секунду Йонге восхитился своей силой мысли, но потом поднял голову и увидел большущий глайдер. Уже даже не глайдер, а синхроплан – огромные крылья автономно крепились к вытянутому корпусу.  
– А вот это уже п'четные гости, – прокомментировал Салливан.  
Синхроплан бесшумно скользнул дальше. Йонге сжал челюсти и прибавил шаг, нагоняя успевшего прилично уйти вперед яута. 

К моменту, когда мост все-таки кончился, Йонге искренне возблагодарил классический материализм. Ему уже начало казаться, что они влипли в математическую абстракцию и будут вечно топать по горячим плитам. К тому же оставалось у них всего-ничего – жалких пять часов до того, как "Фелиция" окажется на штрафной стоянке.   
Йонге знал, как работают такие стоянки. Получить корабль с них было почти невозможно, потому что... Конкретно у них не было навигатора, которому принадлежал корабль и который должен был платить за штрафные часы. 

"Соблюдайте почтительность", – предупредил Дахнагара, взмахом руки открывая ворота.  
К счастью, на этот раз им не пришлось тащиться в обход. Йонге мрачно подумал, что яуты предполагали, раз уж несчастные торговцы добрались до дворца сквозь все препятствия, то можно считать их успешно прошедшими испытание и повысить в рейтинге от жалкой твари до просто твари.   
Встречать их с охраной не стали, оружия никто не отнимал, и Йонге после недолгих раздумий решил, что для яутов в принципе невозможна мысль о том, чтобы расстаться с вооружением.  
А еще во дворце было относительно прохладно. Очевидно, из соображений трезвости ума в ходе переговоров.  
Салливан обогнал напарников, поравнялся с Дахнагарой и быстро начал пощелкивать. В процессе яут неожиданно схватил его за руку, развернул ладонью вверх и начал рисовать когтем, не сбиваясь с шага. Салливан пару раз кивнул и заклекотал. Яутский смех в исполнении человека звучал настолько дико, что Йонге поморщился и краем глаза заметил, как точно так же кривится напарник.  
Яут отпустил Салливана и тот слегка замедлил шаг. Помахав, он дождался, когда напарники поравняются с ним, и попытался подхватить их под локти. Йонге и Рудольф одинаково подались в стороны, оставив татуировщика ни с чем.  
– Итак, разг'варивать будем с одним из м'стных б'ссов, – невозмутимо сказал он, убрав руки за спину. – Снач'ла о пог'де, о полит'ке – это все вместе. Не хамить, кул'ками не мах'ть, огреб'те. А вот к'гда речь п'йдет о цене – гов'рить буду я.   
– Что за цена-то? – не выдержал Рудольф. – Мы, блин, яута одного ищем, а не торгуем!  
– Беспл'тно ничего не б'вает – ухмыльнулся Салли.  
Самые обычные слова почему-то показались Йонге очень похожими на начало некролога. 

Дахнагара остановился перед очередной дверью, та ожидаемо отворилась, и экипаж "Фелиции" наконец-то проследовал в зал переговоров.   
На четыреста восемнадцатый кабинет КБ НИИЦ имени Питера Вейланда он совершенно не походил, но ошибиться было невозможно. Архитектура просто вопияла о торжественности и важности всех происходящих тут событий.  
А еще двадцать шагов спустя Йонге наконец-то разглядел того, кто должен был решить все их проблемы.  
"Так. Пиздец", – констатировал он.  
Рудольф бессловесно выразил шквал эмоций, в которых перемешались удивление, плохие предчувствия и раздражение.  
Яут, сидевший в круге солнечного света, что, безусловно, было тонкой задумкой местного дизайнера, перестал водить когтями по кромке диска-бумеранга и с размаху всадил его в гигантский череп, стоявший рядом. Дахнагара остановился, сомкнул кулаки на уровне головы и коснулся их лбом в еле заметном поклоне.  
Местный босс с хрипом втянул воздух и заворчал.  
"Добро пожаловать, звездный пилот, – отобразилось на визоре Йонге. – Тебя пришлось ждать дольше моих предположений".

* * *

Гаруха, он же личинкин сын, он же кусок дешевого мяса оказался сраным мафиозным боссом трижды сраной Карнаги.  
Рудольф сдерживался, но бушующие и хлещущие через край эмоции в буквальном смысле выбивали Йонге из душевного равновесия. К его дикому облегчению, после возникшей паузы Салливан взял слово, обменялся с Гарухой несколькими фразами и объявил бизнес-перерыв, недвусмысленно велев всем заняться каким-нибудь делом.  
– И не взд'майте болтать слишк'м много, – добавил он. – Здесь пр'нято носить пер'водчики.  
"Но можешь восхвалять меня", – добавил Гаруха и заклекотал.  
Йонге предпочел отойти на безопасное расстояние шагов в десять.

"Это что?" – наконец разразился Рудольф, дождавшись, когда пилот рухнет на ближайший камень.  
– Это, мать его... – Йонге поперхнулся и закончил уже глейтерным сообщением: – "Это та самая сволочь из КВС, про которую я говорил на выставке! Валить отсюда надо!"  
"С чего вдруг?"  
"У него с Сайнжей личные счеты, они друг другу чуть бошки не поотрывали!"  
"Срань господня. Ладно, спокойно, разберемся. Вон эта макака волосатая с ним, глядишь, договорится".  
Упомянутая макака устроилась на черепе и опять дымила цин-гаркой, ведя неторопливую беседу. Йонге тщетно пытался вспомнить, кем, собственно, является макака в классификации видов, но потом сдался. Отвлеченные размышления несколько успокоили его, а судя по довольной роже друга Рудольфа, именно на это он и рассчитывал.

– Эй, парни! – Салливан помахал обоим. – Дв'гайте сюда. Пр'пустим вступител'ную часть. Раз вы знаете друг друга, то ср'зу к делу.  
Подходить ближе не хотелось, но Рудольф уже направился к яуту, и Йонге последовал за ним. Ему казалось, что вот-вот Гаруха прыгнет с места, и отважному высококлассному пилоту придется отбиваться от охреневшего любителя человечины.  
– Выкладывай условия, – почти велел Рудольф, тормознув перед троном.  
Салливан затушил о череп цин-гарку и выдохнул остатки дыма через нос.  
– Усл'га за усл'гу. Вам "мальчик", а мне д'ставка груза.  
– Прям тебе?  
– Яуты не т'ргуются, так что б'дем счит'ть, что мне.  
– Наркоту, оружие и шлюх не возим, – категорически сказал Йонге, немедленно забыв всё личное.  
– Шифрованные послания и неизвестные херофакты тоже, – дополнил Рудольф. – Ни хозяину, ни тебе.  
– Не, парни, нич'го так'го. Просто я сл'шал, вы прыг'ете очень б'стро. А мой груз скор'порт'щийся.  
"Трупак. Или органы", – мгновенно выдвинул предположение Рудольф.  
– Угадал, – Салли наставил на него палец.  
– Чего?  
– Слишк'м громко дум'ешь, – почти весело сказал татуировщик. – Вер'ятно, ты сразу п'думал о трупах. Так вот, у меня не с'всем труп, но и не ж'вая особь. Так, пром'жуточная стад'я.  
– Я хочу лично посмотреть, что там за промежуточная стадия, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Возили мы уже кое-что.  
Салливан покосился на Гаруху и сделал приглашающий жест. Яут, до сих пор изображавший полную незаинтересованность в низменном деловом разговоре, раскрыл наруч и вызвал привычную уже красную голограмму. Только очень большую. В натуральный размер. 

Она повисла между договаривающимися сторонами, и Йонге захотелось заорать во все горло.  
Рудольф его опередил.  
– Это че за хуйня?!  
– Пол'гче, пол'гче!  
Салли мгновенно спрыгнул с черепа, шагнул прямиком в голограмму и рванул вскинутый дуговик за дуло вниз. Одновременно Йонге сгреб товарища за плечо. Рудольф зло дернулся, высвободился и сделал шаг в сторону.  
– Салли, ты долбанулся? Ты хоть знаешь, что это?  
– Яйцо, – спокойно сказал Салли. – Какая-то р'дкая разн'видность хищн'ка. Что, пробл'мы?  
– Это суперхищник! – Рудольф побагровел от злости. – Только дай вылупиться, и вся твоя блядская Карнага превратится в один огромный инкубатор! Это же альяс!  
– А не т'кай в груз пал'цем, – ощерился Салли. – Мозг'в-то тебе дост'лось или все нап'рник вытр'хал?  
– Завали ебало, – процедил Йонге. – Иначе твои мозги тебе же в трусы свалятся.  
– А я потом могу трахнуть, если надо будет, – осклабился Рудольф.  
Гаруха за спиной Салливана низко заворчал. Перевод не отобразился, но угроза прозвучала отчетливо. Салли тряхнул головой.  
– Короче, мне н'жно, чтобы вы д'ставили яйцо на М'лый Нокс, все коорд'наты есть.   
– Что еще за Нокс? – процедил Йонге.  
– Астер'ид. Эй, пилот, тебе всер'ез интересно, куда ты п'везешь барахл'шко?  
– Очень, – угрожающе сказал Йонге. – Меня очень, просто до усрачки интересует, что располагается на этом астероиде.  
– Хорошо бы яутский заповедник, – буркнул механик. – Чтоб они там передохли.  
– Не запов'дник, хотя и близко, – Салли обернулся к яуту, махнул рукой, и тот убрал голограмму. Вместо этого Салли взялся за свой браслет и движением пальцев вызвал то, что сначала показалось Йонге огромной звездной проекцией. Потом звезды завертелись и сложились в аляповатую картинку, украшенную бегущей надписью: "Экстремальные сафари! Классы опасности от первого до четвертого! Уникальные обитатели самых зловещих уголков Вселенной!"

– Да вы совсем охренели, – потрясенно сказал Рудольф после долгой паузы. – Там же люди!  
Салливан снова крутанул пальцами, и реклама исчезла.  
– Кажд'й сам выбир'ет, за какую цену ему сд'хнуть, – наставительно сказал он. – Если тур'сты хотят охотит'ся на невед'мую опасн'ю херню, то я не в'зражаю.  
– А я возражаю, чтобы эта херня была у меня на борту.  
Йонге старался говорить сдержанно, однако в груди все просто клокотало от негодования. Рудольф молчал, но по едва уловимой мимике Йонге определил, что механик яростно составляет сообщение в ближайший департамент экологического контроля. Всякие яуты были вольны самоубиваться любыми способами, но о том, чтобы притащить заразу в населенные секторы, не могло идти и речи.  
– Давай я еще раз объясню, в чем соль, – продолжил Йонге, чтобы отвлечь все внимание на себя. – Это яйцо содержит внутри очень шустрый и очень ядовитый сюрприз, которому плевать, к какой расе ты относишься. Он с удовольствием отложит в тебя парочку эмбрионов, которые вылупятся быстрее, чем ты успеешь пожаловаться на внезапный кашель. А потом все пойдет по нарастающей. Где одна тварь – там и десятки. Салли, приятель, ты что, не почитал, какую хрень тебе подсовывают?  
– Во-перв'х, я тебе не прият'ль. Во-втор'х, как я и гов'рил, мне срать. А в-трет'их... Берет'сь?  
– Нет, – решительно отрезал Йонге.  
– Ну изв'ни. Тогда я не см'гу вам п'мочь. 

Гаруха поднялся с места. Татуировщик предусмотрительно сделал два быстрых шага в сторону, освобождая дорогу. Йонге выдвинул вперед нижнюю челюсть и подавил желание встать на цыпочки. Яут остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
"Я помогу принять решение. Следуйте за мной, умансоо".  
Развернувшись, яут неторопливо двинулся вглубь зала. Йонге бросил взгляд на Салливана, но у того было настолько озадаченное выражение лица, что задавать вопросов Йонге не стал.  
Идти пришлось недалеко – Гаруха остановился возле окна, наглухо закрытого поляризацией.  
"Мой груз, ваша цена", – пророкотал Гаруха и провел рукой по треугольной панели. Поляризация медленно растворилась.  
Салливан прищелкнул языком, и в тишине этот звук показался Йонге очень громким.

– Дохлый он, что ли? – скучно спросил Рудольф.  
Гаруха недовольно заскрежетал клыками, чеша их друг об друга.  
"Живой. Видит. Чувствуе-ет".  
Йонге сосредоточился на собственном дыхании. Последнее слово Гаруха протянул так издевательски, что Йонге готов был кинуться на него с голыми руками. Но вместо этого он внимательно рассматривал цену, назначенную сыном личинки.   
Он старался не сосредотачиваться на деталях, но память подкидывала точные определения происходящего, автоматически фиксируя систему распределения нитей. Те проходили насквозь, включая жизненно-важные органы, но были достаточно тонкими, чтобы кровотечение оказалось минимальным и останавливалось очень быстро. Если не шевелиться.   
Но в густой жиже постоянно происходили мелкие колебания, и вокруг Сайнжи повисло слабо светящееся облако зеленоватого оттенка.

– Живой – это уже хорошо. Вообще да, именно он нам нужен, – по-прежнему без особых эмоций сказал механик. – Так почем нынче яутское мясо на рынке? Я забыл.  
Гаруха дернулся и захрипел.  
– Опа, кажется, я кому-то плюнул в душу, – оживился Рудольф.  
Гаруха зашипел, едва не плюясь сам, перешел на новое хрипение и закончил утробным рыком.  
– Он г'ворит, что воина нел'зя назвать мяс'м, – перевел Салливан. – Так вы бер'тесь за д'ставку?  
Йонге отвернулся от аквариума.   
– Надо подумать.  
"Думай быстро, – проворчал Гаруха. – Я не могу держать торговцев в Небесном Гнезде".  
– Зачем тебе вообще наш корабль? – Йонге по-прежнему не поворачивался к собеседнику. – Ведь у нас так и нет технологии прыжка, которая годится для всех. Что, ради одного яйца ты все это устроил?  
"Корабль не умансоо".  
Йонге резко повернулся и почти нос к носу столкнулся с неслышно подошедшим ближе яутом.  
"Наш корабль, – продолжил Гаруха. – И он мне нужен. Удачно доставишь груз – встанешь во главе армады".  
Йонге потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, про какую такую армаду идет речь, а затем он с пронзительной ясностью вспомнил слова Хармати насчет охотников за шустрым корабликом. И еще более ясно он представил себе, как яуты неведомым людям образом берут и сцепляют с "Фелицией" ту самую армаду кораблей, которая под управлением одного-единственного ведущего становится супермобильной армадой. Чертовой армией разрушения.  
Йонге шкурой чувствовал, что именно такой план у Гарухи.  
– Какая армада? – с угрозой проговорил он. – Ты, жаба...

Внезапно на загривке будто стиснулась клешня, и Йонге рванули назад.  
– Нам нужно подумать, – вежливо, но настойчиво повторил Рудольф, еще сильнее сжимая пальцы на шее напарника. – И подальше от этого дворца. Мы можем потом вернуться? А то у вас там дверь хреново открывается.  
"Думай быстро. У меня есть время. У тебя – нет. А дверь он откроет".  
Яут кивнул на Йонге, насмешливо двигая челюстями.  
– И сколько времени у меня нет? – косноязычно, но язвительно осведомился Рудольф.  
"Сколько осталось на Кольце-восемнадцать".  
Йонге стиснул зубы и глубоко вздохнул. Салливан, не говоря ни слова, двинулся к выходу. Йонге позволил Рудольфу потащить себя следом. Треклятый зал казался бесконечно огромным, но несмотря на то, что каждый шаг отдалял их от Гарухи, Йонге все равно чувствовал, как яут смотрит ему в спину.

– Ск'лько думать собира'тесь? – вполголоса осведомился Салливан, едва они удалились на приличное расстояние.  
– Часов пять, – невозмутимо сказал Рудольф.  
– Чего? Ну ладн', дело ваше. Тол'ко я с вами не буду т'рчать, до вых'да подк'нем, а дал'ше сами, – он помахал Дахнагаре.   
Яут поднялся с островка фиолетовой растительности и убрал короткий клинок, который до сих пор невозмутимо полировал.  
– На чем подкинуть? – живо заинтересовался Рудольф. – Мы ж пешочком притопали.  
"Войти трудно, выйти легко", – заметил присоединившийся к ним Дахнагара.  
– Впервые слышу такое странное выражение, – заметил Рудольф.  
Руку он не убирал, поэтому Йонге молчал. Обманчиво легкомысленный тон Рудольфа полностью компенсировался температурой его ладони – та была просто раскаленной и мокрой от пота.  
Дверь зала бесшумно отворилась, выпуская делегацию.  
– Бесп'лотн'ки-то здесь н'рмально ход'т, – Салливан опять снял и перемотал наголовную тряпку. – Пр'сто есть кое-какие пр'вила, котор'е с клыкастыми надо с'блюдать, чтоб не пр'резали. Будете возвр'щаться – тоже можете бесп'лотн'к взять.  
– С чего ты взял, что мы вернемся? – не выдержал Йонге.  
Салливан несколько замедлил шаг, позволяя яуту вырваться вперед. Потом еще чуть-чуть притормозил, и напарники были вынуждены точно так же сбавить шаг. Яут не обращал на них внимания, шагая, как обычно, размашисто.  
– Пот'му что, – сказал Салливан, не оборачиваясь, – вы не сп'ренный экипаж. Вас трое. Вы, п'рни, типа крутые косм'летчики, но я видел, как вы на него см'трели.  
– Какой глазастый, – без всякого выражения проронил Рудольф.  
– Я еще и д'брый, поэтому пос'ветую – соглашайтесь. Гар'ха просто так играть не б'дет. Он не охотн'к, а военный, пон'тно?  
– Без тебя разберемся, – буркнул Йонге, наконец-то высвобождаясь из хватки напарника. – Шевели ногами, мы так отсюда никогда не выйдем.

* * *

Беспилотники на яутской территории и впрямь шныряли без всяких проблем. Рудольф дотошно проверил, втихую от Салливана вызвав еще один. Татуировщик возмутился и сообщил, что платить за чужой транспорт не собирается. Рудольф искренне пожелал им с Дахнагарой счастливого пути, а заодно и счастливой личной жизни.  
– Сам пид'рас, – сообщил Железный Салли, уже заняв свое место на борту.  
– Я ничего не говорил.  
– Но очень гр'мко под'мал.  
Салливан ухмыльнулся, и беспилотник плавно взмыл в небо. На фоне уже выкатившихся лун это выглядело даже красиво.

Их собственный беспилотник слегка покачивался, ожидая пассажиров.  
– А ничего так, свой парень, – подытожил Рудольф, глядя вслед легкой машине. – Эй, Йонге, садись давай, чего застрял? За простой тут деньги берут, между прочим.  
– Я не полечу на Нокс, – Йонге выдвинул нижнюю челюсть. – Лучше сдаться Хармати. Иначе с этим грузом мы будем повязаны на всю жизнь. Мудиле этому только и надо, чтобы мы вляпались. И он не один такой умный – просто самый быстрый!  
Рудольф взял его за плечо, и Йонге приготовился заорать на собственного напарника, если тот вздумает взывать к спокойствию, но вместо этого Рудольф набычился и шагнул вперед. Они столкнулись лбами и пару мгновений почти яростно смотрели друг на друга.

– Во-первых, время у нас еще есть, – наконец, заговорил Рудольф. – А во-вторых, я вспомнил, что контраргумент у нас все-таки найдется.  
– Какой? Вернуться и голыми руками придушить этого коммерческого мудилу?  
– Не скажу, – Рудольф ухмыльнулся, убирая руку и отстраняясь. – Сначала пошли пожрем.  
– Яйца откручу, – предупредил Йонге.  
– Секрет-секрет, – погрозил пальцем напарник и забрался в машину. – Но доставку я уже вызвал, так что ждать осталось недолго.  
– Ладно, я тогда тоже кое-кого вызову.  
– Подожди. Йонге, не надо никого вызывать! Я тебе честно говорю, у меня есть план, и это хороший план! Нам не придется влипать в долги!  
– Докажи.

Йонге уселся на место пилота и машинально толкнул джойстики. Машина недовольно пискнула, сообщая, что все функции дублирующего руления заблокированы. Рудольф торопливо затянул страховку и немедленно развернулся к напарнику. Беспилотник качнулся и оторвался от площадки.  
– Я, как ты понимаешь, всю эту бандуру внимательно сосканировал, – Рудольф широким жестом охватил не только дворец, но и пирамиду. – Во-первых, они слишком самоуверенны. Внутри самая примитивная система защиты. Обычные поворотные установки с кучей слепых зон. Во-вторых, снаружи нет ничего, кроме страха перед боссами Карнаги. В-третьих, пирамидка-то хиленькая.  
Йонге внимательно слушал, не перебивая, и Рудольф, уже приступивший к короткой лекции о возможном типе антигравитационных установок, смешался и замолчал.  
– Я уже понял, что ты собрался штурмовать главного босса, – сказал Йонге, видя, что пауза затягивается. Скала-ворота стремительно приближалась. Беспилотник шел высоко, и Йонге машинально попробовал высчитать полетную высоту. – Только не понял, чем.  
– А вот это и есть мой секретный план, – уверенно сказал Рудольф. – Но сначала мы все-таки должны пожрать. Я считаю, что эксперименты с голодовкой вредны.

Беспилотник повис над жилой зоной, ожидая дальнейших команд. Рудольф потянулся к джойстикам, но Йонге выставил локоть и сам взялся за управление.   
– Далеко не улетай, – обеспокоенно сказал Рудольф. – Я заказывал вон на ту площадку. Смотри, там есть жральня, давай туда.  
Йонге послушно развернул беспилотник и несколько мгновений спустя аккуратно посадил на камни. Искин транспорта подумал и запросил полторы мультиены за дополнительный маршрут.  
– Во грабительские цены! – восхитился Рудольф и поспешил вылезти, оставив пилота разбираться с оплатой.  
– Кстати! Ты помнишь, что говорил калхи? – крикнул ему вслед Йонге. Искин читал кредит-историю невыносимо медленно.  
– Это ты про слизневидного? – с неудовольствием уточнил Рудольф, оглянувшись. – Не помню!  
– А я очень хорошо, – строго сказал Йонге и тоже покинул кабину. – Дословно он сказал, что хотя его медицина и близка к идеальной, но все же ближайшие два дня питаться он тебе рекомендует исключительно легкими жидкими продуктами.  
– Но от ораубика ничего не случилось, – в отчаянии возразил Рудольф.  
Йонге полез во внутренний карман и торжественно достал пластинку диет-контроля, полученную от калхи. Рудольф застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

* * *

Жратва в попавшемся им заведении была довольно приличной, но Йонге все равно с трудом заставлял себя жевать. Утекающее время буквально капало ему на темечко, грозя вот-вот пробить там дыру. Он то и дело порывался связаться с Пайфером, плюнув на огромный долг, который в итоге неминуемо должен был на нем повиснуть, однако всякий раз сдерживался, глядя на Рудольфа.   
Тот с мученическим видом употреблял полужидкую кашу из местных злаков и беспокойства не выражал. Йонге утешился тем, что очень тщательно составил запрос к Пайферу, а затем, хорошенько подумав, и к господину Крачеку. Все-таки лучше было оказаться в корпоративном рабстве, чем в яутском. 

К моменту, когда Рудольф начал скрести ложкой по дну псевдо-этнической миски, а Йонге готов был нахлобучить эту миску ему на голову, на визоре механика замигал огонек вызова.  
– О, прибыл мой груз!  
Немедленно бросив остатки полезной диетической каши, Рудольф соскочил со стула – им опять достались яутские места, где ноги не доставали до пола – и ринулся на улицу. Йонге чуть не лопнул от нетерпения, но все-таки заставил себя усидеть на месте. Его присутствие Рудольфу вряд ли требовалось, раз он напрямую об этом не просил, а наблюдать лучше было из прохладного помещения.  
Рудольф коротко переговорил с андроидом-водителем, и пандус флаера дружелюбно откинулся, после чего из недр машины выкатился длинный пластиковый ящик, выкрашенный в темно-зеленый цвет. У Йонге начало зарождаться глухое подозрение.   
Ящик оказался на земле, флаер тут же задраил все люки и поднялся в воздух. Рудольф потер руки и присел на корточки рядом с грузом. Йонге побарабанил пальцами по столу, не выдержал и тоже спрыгнул с места. Яут, который в этом заведении выполнял роль то ли охранника, то ли хозяина, то ли просто ленивой скотины, негромко заворчал, но Йонге не стал вступать с ним в разговор.   
За еду они заплатили сразу, поэтому уйти могли в любой момент.

Ему хотелось бежать со всех ног, но он умышленно еле тащился, и к тому моменту, когда оказался рядом с Рудольфом, тот успел не только открыть ящик, но и выгрести оттуда неимоверное количество изолирующего материала.   
По локоть засунув руки в вихри вспененного амортизана, Рудольф сосредоточенно чем-то щелкал и лязгал. Йонге остановился в двух шагах.  
– Слушай, я думал, ты что-то из разряда маскировки заказал, – осторожно сказал он. – Что-то эффективное в нашей ситуации. Ну там… войти незамеченными, взять свое и исчезнуть?  
– Ясен хрен эффективное, – Рудольф щелкнул в последний раз, выпрямился и отряхнул ладони. – Эффективнее некуда.  
На последнем слове он пнул ящик. Пластиковые стенки мгновенно раскрылись.  
На мостовой лежал полностью собранный цангеллет.

* * *

– Транспорт бы не помешал, но придется на своих двоих, – Рудольф методично раскладывал по ладони капсулы стимулятора. Йонге считал, прикидывая дозировку. Выходила доза едва не больше, чем на приснопамятной Калисее. – Пройдем, насколько пустят, а потом уже с меня зачистка, а с тебя все остальное.  
– Господи, вдвоем на летающую крепость, – пробормотал Йонге, в десятый раз дергая за ремни, на которых болталось все торжественно переданное ему оружие. – Хватит накладывать! Три капсулы назад твоя печенка сказала последнее "прости"!  
– Не вижу проблемы, – Рудольф послушно отложил три капсулы, а остальные закинул в рот и проглотил, не морщась. – Если они такие воинствующие засранцы, то я приду к ним со своими понятиями. Мы придем.  
– В лайнер я верю, – осторожно сказал Йонге. – Но это? Это ж древность!   
– Вот именно. Я же говорю – у этих засранцев нет суперзащиты на все случаи жизни. Есть легкий стандарт. Но это и не энергетическое оружие, – Рудольф нежно посмотрел на цангеллет. – Эта штука ударная. Конечно, там есть много дополнительных нюансов, но тебе они явно неинтересны. Главное, что он пробивает все новомодные поля. Господи, да я думать об этом спокойно не могу. Это такая потрясающая вещь, что неудивительно отсутствие ее в массовом производстве. Столько затрат...  
– Я понял, – перебил Йонге. – Надеюсь, пирамиду не разнесет в клочья? Не забудь, нам кое-кто нужен живым и хотя бы на две третьих целым.  
– Сил не хватит, – самокритично признался Рудольф. – Подбить могу отлично. Но у них найдутся резервные генераторы, так что времени у тебя будет немного. И пока я туда не доберусь, все на тебе. Сраный гуманизм в сторону, вспомни об их традициях и руби не глядя.  
– Традиции... – пробормотал Йонге. Мутное воспоминание мелькнуло в голове.  
– Вперед, – велел Рудольф.  
– Стой!  
– Далине... – угрожающе произнес Рудольф.  
– Сейчас, подожди-подожди, – Йонге сложил ладони и уткнулся большими пальцами в переносицу. – Дай сообразить... Традиции, традиции... Мать твою, читал же... Дай вспомнить...  
– Даю, – вздохнул напарник. – Не части. Я подожду.

Йонге вдавил пальцы еще сильнее, и глухая преграда неожиданно лопнула.  
– Вспомнил! – торжествующе сказал он. – Нам нужны переговоры и свидетели!  
– Чего?  
– Делай, как я говорю, как раз по традициям все будет. Эта дура может издавать громкие звуки? Типа пока заряжается?  
– Именно так она и работает, – с удовольствием сказал Рудольф.  
– Стой здесь. Жди меня.  
Йонге рысью припустил обратно в жральню. 

Нырнув в прохладное помещение, он тут же нашарил взглядом яута.  
– Эй, хозяин! Переводчик включи!  
Яут оторвался от кривого клинкового оружия, которое методично полировал до сих пор, и уставился на шумного посетителя.  
– Переводчик включи, – повторил Йонге и постучал себя по уху.  
"Я слушаю".  
– У тебя есть передатчик? Мне нужно сделать объемный вызов, моя гарнитура с таким не справится.  
"Зачем это тебе, умансоо?"  
– Я хочу сделать вызов тем, кто за воротами, – оскалился Йонге.  
В ленивой тишине яут отложил полировальную машинку и с невыносимым скрежетом провел когтем по лезвию.  
"Смелые слова, – яут почти замурлыкал. – Давно таких не слышал. Платит честь?"  
– Платит проигравший, – согласился Йонге.  
Яут наклонился, исчезая за стойкой – сколько бы Йонге ни мотался по обитаемой галактике, везде были эти стойки, словно их распространял некий высший коммерческий разум – и тут же поднялся. На гладкую поверхность грохнулся целый ретранслятор. Йонге ухватился за ручки и развернул машинку. Передающие плоскости сверкнули чистыми ячейками. Пилот довольно сощурился.  
– Идешь смотреть?  
Яут снова провел когтем по лезвию, резанул палец и смачно облизал тут же заструившуюся зелень.  
Йонге почувствовал, как от запаха чужой крови у него встают дыбом волоски на руках. Яут подкинул тесак, поймал его за лезвие и протянул рукоятью вперед. Йонге неловко принял оружие. Клинок был тяжелый, а рукоять сохранила тепло чужих пальцев.  
"Веди, жесткое мясо". 

Площадь перед воротами по-прежнему была пустынна. Йонге поставил передатчик на камни и развернул панели, после чего принялся за настройку. Хозяин жральни устроился неподалеку, присев на бортик фонтана, высохшего, судя по виду, еще в прошлом веке. Рудольф не двигался с места, но по мучительному трепетанию синхрона Йонге догадывался, что механик изнывает от любопытства.  
– Так, – Йонге поднялся и отряхнул ладони. – Прежде чем мы возьмемся за дело, нам нужно как можно больше яутов. Сделай тут очень шумно.  
Рудольф пожал плечами, присел рядом с развернутым на опорах оружием и запустил прокачку.

Это действительно было старое оружие. В отличие от лайнера цангеллет работал грязно и шумно. Массивные нагнетатели быстро перешли от просто громкого гудения к почти невыносимому реву. Ограниченное пространство площади усиливало эффект, и вскоре Йонге начало казаться, что у него вот-вот потекут мозги из ушей.   
Он как раз подумал, что будет крайне обидно, если никто не явится на устроенное ночное представление, когда в проеме между жральней и каким-то безликим зданием показался тупой нос наземного транспорта.   
Из-за адского шума, генерируемого цангеллетом, Йонге не мог разобрать, какими словами их кроют, но разъяренные рожи яутов рассмотрел в лунном свете очень хорошо. Салютовав гостям клинком, он указал лезвием на развернутую проекцию.  
– Я бросаю вызов.  
Яуты точно так же не услышали его, однако Йонге заранее настроил перевод, поэтому кроваво-красные огромные символы чужого языка повисли точно над транслятором.  
Нагнетатели продолжали бушевать, однако казалось, что теперь звук стал чуть тише.  
"Еще пару минут, – эхом отозвался Рудольф. – Честно говорю, зарядов у меня всего три. Их не производят больше".  
"Нам хватит".  
Йонге повернулся вокруг своей оси и с удовольствием обнаружил, что под прикрытием шума на площадь успело явиться еще под двадцать голов яутов.   
Через тридцать секунд их было уже сорок. Еще через тридцать секунд выходы с площади оказались полностью заблокированы запарковавшимся транспортом. И, наконец, еще через тридцать в воздушных коридорах повисло несколько гоночных глайдеров.

"Близко не подходи, на тебя щита нет", – предупредил Рудольф.  
Йонге и сам чувствовал, как вокруг Рудольфа и цангеллета разливается давящая тяжесть. Стрелка защищал антигравитационный щит, а брусчатка между тем уже начала медленно проседать: точно под длинным стволом оружия.  
Нагнетатели умолки, и первая пара аккумуляторов с грохотом упала на камни.

– Я бросаю вызов! – повторил Йонге, медленно поворачиваясь на месте. – Мне нужны глаза, уши и память!  
– Кому бросаешь-то? – крикнули слева и чуть сзади.  
Йонге не стал приглядываться, хотя голос и показался ему знакомым. Вместо этого он развернулся к ретранслятору, встал на заранее выбранное место и картинно взмахнул клинком, одновременно посылая запрос. Голограмма зарябила.   
На секунду Йонге охватило чудовищное чувство, что Гаруха просто ему не ответит, и вся затеянная им катавасия окажется позорным пшиком в воздух. Яуты молчали, однако Йонге понимал, что под этим молчанием скрывается дикое возбуждение охотников.  
Гаруха все-таки отозвался.

"Долгая решительность, – сходу начал он. – Ты смирение..."  
Яут замолчал. Йонге видел, как его зрачки мечутся из стороны в сторону. Вздохнув поглубже, он раскинул руки.  
– Эй, клыкастый! Видишь этих достойных сынов охоты? Они свидетели – я бросаю вызов!  
"Я не принимаю вызов от слабого мяса!"  
Свидетели начали ворчать. Челюсти Гарухи дрогнули, и Йонге подавил вздох облегчения. Яуты не собирались просто так отказываться от зрелища. Но он готов был разочаровать их, если бы Гаруха оказался сговорчивым клиентом.  
– Тогда просто отдай нам нашего навигатора!  
"Что ты мне пообещаешь, звездный пилот? Если отдам".  
Ворчание зрителей сделалось куда громче. Йонге уже слышал в нем недовольный рокот.  
– Скидку на доставку любого другого груза, – бодро сказал он.  
Гаруха заклекотал, сотрясаясь от смеха.  
"А если нет?"  
Йонге поднял клинок и направил острие точно в центр голограммы.  
– Тогда мы пизданем твое летучее корыто вдребезги.

Голограмма опять мигнула.  
"Что ты несешь, умансоо?"  
Йонге шагнул в сторону, давая дорогу своему аргументу. Он дорого бы заплатил, чтобы вживую полюбоваться на морду Гарухи, но оставалось только наслаждаться тем, как плывет и искажается голограмма, а затем челюсти яута распахиваются во всю ширь, обнажая глотку.  
На Рудольфа Йонге не оглядывался, но отлично представлял, как сладострастно прищуривает глаз товарищ Вебер, вжимаясь всем телом в стабилизаторы цангеллета.  
Ворчание яутов смолкло, словно кто-то разом обрезал все звуки, и в забетонированной тишине Йонге услышал, как Рудольф одними губами делает "Бабах!"

Голограмма и ворота разлетелись одновременно.

Грохот разрушения Йонге даже не услышал. Всю площадь накрыло диким стонущим ревом. Камни под ногами вибрировали, зубы ломило, недавно восстановленные хрящи в носу противно вздрагивали и норовили съехать в сторону.   
К счастью для присутствующих цангеллет был не просто старым оружием, но и очень избирательным. Взрыв направленного действия вынес ворота полностью, и вся энергия удара ушла в сторону Небесного Гнезда, поэтому зрители отделались только легкими повреждениями. Хозяин жральни свалился в фонтан. Йонге засмеялся и сам себя не услышал.

"Не стой!"  
Йонге оглянулся и инстинктивно дернулся в сторону напарника, но Рудольф яростно оскалился.  
"Я сам!"  
Механик обхватил свое оружие обеими руками, напрягся и медленно выпрямился, поднимая груз. Йонге представил, как цангеллет становится тяжелее с каждым мгновением, набирая критическую массу для выстрела, и мысленно обратился ко всем высшим силам, прося другу Рудольфу здоровья.  
Рудольф сделал первый шаг к воротам. Йонге тряхнул головой, выгреб из кармана собственный запас стимуляторов и закинулся всеми сразу. Стонущий звук наконец-то рассеялся.  
Горечь еще только-только сводила зубы, а Йонге уже пришлепнул клинок на магнитные держатели и рванулся с места. В отличие от "силовой" пачки Рудольфа, "беговые" срабатывали немедленно. Под той дозировкой, которую он прописал себе, стоять на месте было просто смертельно опасно.

Оплавленный участок, бывший несколько секунд назад основанием скального массива, Йонге перескочил в несколько прыжков. По лестнице, частично разрушенной камнепадом, он пронесся точно так же, не задумываясь о возможном падении.   
С головокружительной скоростью достигнув площадки перед мостом, он сдернул с ремня одну из четырех гранат и рванул вперед. Каждая мышца горела, в коленях и тазобедренных суставах словно работали гидравлические усилки, а в легких и вовсе поставили промышленный компрессор.  
Ему казалось, что уже прошла вечность, а пирамида впереди оставалась все так же незыблема. Йонге уже думал оглянуться и, возможно, при этом сломать себе шею, когда Рудольф наконец-то снова дал о себе знать. Сначала Йонге увидел нечто вроде слабого электрического разряда, прошившего воздух под углом – Рудольф стрелял сверху – а потом острый конус пирамиды вспыхнул пленкой защитного поля. Еще секундой позже почти треть конуса беззвучно провалилась сама в себя и вспыхнула, разрывая ночь яростными протуберанцами. Уже потом Йонге услышал мучительный рокот.

"Варварское оружие".  
Голос Рудольфа в глейтерной интерпретации звучал так, словно механик вот-вот испытает оргазм. Йонге этому ничуть не удивился бы.  
Пирамида медленно сдвинулась вниз и в сторону, накренилась и двинулась к стене каньона. Мост под ногами Йонге содрогнулся. Пилот стиснул зубы и прибавил ходу. Такое сооружение не могло быть чисто каменным, поэтому и не осыпалось в первую же секунду после нарушения равновесия, но у любого материала был свой предел прочности. К тому же автоматически запущенный таймер на визоре показывал, что на скоростной бег осталось всего две минуты, а потом суперспособности превратятся в суперпроблемы.

– Эй там, внизу! Хватайся!  
На грохот коллапсирующей пирамиды наложился еще и усиленный динамиками рев – на чистом человеческом языке. Йонге все-таки рискнул бросить взгляд вверх, хотя под ногами мост уже не просто дрожал, а шел волнами и начинал расползаться на отдельные сегменты.  
В паре метров над ним висел глайдер. В общем шуме Йонге его не услышал – гоночная машина по умолчанию работала тихо, если хозяин не изощрялся с апгрейдами. А глайдер он узнал. Вернее, его водителя, свесившегося через открытое окно.  
– Давай цепляйся!  
Зеленый скалился акульим набором зубов и приветливо помахивал. Йонге споткнулся, чуть не полетел кубарем и в последний момент оттолкнулся от вставшей дыбом плиты. Ноги сами собой сложились, как у камильского прыгунца, и мощно распрямились. Пилот буквально взлетел в воздух. 

Ухватился он всего одной рукой за дополнительную раму под брюхом глайдера. От вынужденной неподвижности мгновенно сдавило сердце, Йонге с хрипом втянул воздух, повесил гранату на ремень и заизвивался, перебирая уже обеими руками. Хоть и не силовые, стимуляторы все-таки делали из обычного человека сверхчеловека, поэтому Йонге лихо преодолел весь путь под брюхом и вскарабкался по борту до самого окна.   
– Только сегодня блядская акция неслыханной щедрости! – проорал Зеленый. – Куда летим, шеф?!  
Продолжая висеть в неудобной позе, Йонге отчаянно пытался заставить свои мозги работать. Ночной ветер хлестал по физиономии. Таймер неумолимо отщелкивал секунды, и надо было выбирать – то ли лезть к Зеленому в гости, то ли поторапливать его, чтобы успеть добраться до дворца и треклятого аквариума.

В глубине души Йонге понимал, что четкого плана, как воевать сразу с целым бандитским гнездом, у него нет. Тем более, в гнезде засели не просто охотники, а целый костяк наемников.   
В основном он уповал на хаос, собственную скорость и побочные эффекты от стимуляторов – в частности, беспорядочную веерную стрельбу с обеих рук. И на схему внутренних коридоров, которую записывал, пока они гостили у Гарухи.  
– Крыша! – наконец рявкнул он. – Левое крыло! Ищи круглое окно!  
Одновременно он умудрился вытряхнуть из браслета предоплаченную чип-карту и сунул руку в окно. Зеленый двумя пальцами выхватил оплату и радостно загоготал.   
Трезвый рассудок намекал, что сейчас гонщик может просто из мести сбросить пассажира прямиком в пропасть. Но помимо рассудка Йонге верил и в собственные предчувствия, которые сейчас говорили ему, что на фоне всех неприятностей этот внезапный подарок с неба заслуживает доверия. Он уже хотел крикнуть Зеленому, чтобы тот потом сгонял и за Рудольфом, но в этот момент глайдер заложил петлю, и Йонге увидел то самое круглое окно в левом крыле. Других в обозримом пространстве на крыше не было, поэтому Йонге просто разжал руки. 

Остатки стимуляторов передали по всей нервной системе соответствующие команды, пилот сжался в тугой комок, и влетел прямиком в центр застекленного окна. Столкновения он почти не почувствовал, мышцы закаменели еще больше и при последовавшем мгновение спустя ударе об пол Йонге ощутил себя гигантской пружиной. Мускулы сработали, как упругий каркас, последние сигналы форсированной двигательной активности вынудили Йонге резко перекатиться и тут же вскочить на ноги. Ребра, по которым при перекате прошелся дуговик, отчаянно запротестовали.   
Машинально отметив, что ему еще повезло с приземлением – дуговик мог оказаться прямо под позвоночником, и тогда прощай ноги, здравствуй паралич – Йонге завертел головой, выискивая хозяина зала.

"Йонге, где ты?"  
"Я на месте".  
"Держись за что-нибудь".  
Йонге метнулся к знакомому трону, но на полпути колени у него резко подогнулись, а из тела словно разом выдернули все кости. Йонге хлопнулся на пол с размаху. Судорога скрутила сначала пальцы ног, затем поднялась выше, мгновенно стянула все мышцы и схватила за сердце. Йонге часто задышал, отчаянно пытаясь разогнать кислород.   
Дозировку он все-таки не рассчитал, и если бы здесь был хоть один яут, пилоту "Фелиции" точно настала бы крышка.   
Последний третий заряд разорвался в недрах пирамиды. Удар оглушил Йонге окончательно. Зал для аудиенций содрогнулся, крыша просела и частично обрушилась. Пирамида накренилась еще больше, и Йонге заскользил в сторону трона. Последовала серия дополнительных взрывов – видно, настал конец системам вооружения. 

Вместе с Йонге катились и камни, рухнувшие с крыши, и во всем этом вихре проблем Йонге наконец-то врезался в трон. Закаменевшие мышцы отчасти спасли его от повреждений, но ему все равно показалось, что пара ребер хрустнула. Кроссер так приложился к боку, что искры из глаз посыпались.  
Одновременно эта боль прогнала скованность. Йонге вцепился в ножку трона, заскреб ногами и медленно начал подниматься. Сначала на локтях, потом на четвереньках, а потом ему удалось подняться на колени.   
– Твою мать!  
Собственный голос помог справиться с остатками паралича, и Йонге упрямо продолжил подниматься. Пол вновь качнулся под ногами и слегка уменьшил крен. Скорее всего, Рудольф был прав насчет резервных генераторов, которые сейчас должны были отчаянно вытягивать рушащийся колосс.

Размахивая руками в попытке удержать равновесие, Йонге решительно устремился к цели. Он отчаянно надеялся, что Гарухе не пришло в голову перепрятывать навигатора. Оставались еще варианты, при которых от сотрясения Сайнжу выпотрошило, но эти предположения Йонге прогонял особенно тщательно.  
Отчаянный низкий гул рушащихся конструкций пронзил весь дворец и отдался у Йонге в затылке. Выровнявшийся было пол резко перекосился, Йонге не удержался и в который уже раз упал. Со свистом пролетев оставшиеся несколько десятков метров, он тормознул об стену и еле успел уклониться от несущейся следом за ним глыбы с торчащим куском стекла. Каменюга врезалась в стену, и Йонге с тупым удивлением опознал в ней часть крыши и круглого оконного проема.  
Еще один увесистый обломок прорвался сквозь водопад мелких собратьев, и на этот раз Йонге увернуться не успел – только повернулся боком, выставляя бедро. От удара сами собой посыпались матюги, закончившиеся длинным стоном.  
– Я тебе это припомню! – пообещал Йонге, сам не зная кому, и забарахтался, вновь пытаясь встать.  
Справившись с задачей, он двинулся по стене, обтирая ее явно доживавшей последние мгновения курткой. Уже сам себе не веря, он все-таки добрался до поляризованного стекла. Затемнение было выставлено наглухо, и Йонге на мгновение страстно пожалел, что рядом нет Рудольфа. Тот уж точно разобрался бы в механизме управления.  
– Да ну нахуй, – вслух резюмировал он, и ткнул стволом кроссера в нижний угол.  
Кроссер тоже мог работать как ударное оружие с кинетическим зарядом, чем Йонге и воспользовался. Отдачей его почти подбросило на месте: в плечо словно врезался глайдер, а в стекле образовался огромный пролом.  
Содержимое аквариума хлынуло наружу. Йонге вцепился в края пролома, радуясь, что стекло было слишком толстым, да и не стеклом вовсе, а пластиком – можно было держаться, не опасаясь остаться без пальцев.

Вытекающий кисель был жутко холодным. Йонге оскалился, выставляя еще один нолик в счете к Гарухе. Помимо того, что этот мудак шантажировал их, помимо того, что он и так вытворил с их навигатором, он еще и позаботился о создании дополнительных совершенно невыносимых условий на грани анабиоза для того самого навигатора.  
Подсветка в сраной камере пыток не работала, поэтому Йонге опять вооружился кроссером, настроил максимально рассеянный сектор наведения и сунул пушку в кисель. Пирамида вновь содрогнулась и опять пошла назад, пытаясь выровняться. Засиявший от подзарядки кисель хлынул наружу еще сильнее.   
Торопясь завершить дело до того, как все станет с ног на голову, Йонге перемахнул пролом и оказался в аквариуме. Клацая зубами от холода, он с усилием прошел несколько шагов по бедро в вязкой жиже и остановился. Сайнжа почти опустился ко дну – тянувшиеся с потолка нити едва не звенели от напряжения. Йонге закинул кроссер за спину, стащил с пояса рассекатель, которым его заботливо одарил Рудольф, и на пробу резанул одну нить. Лезвие скрежетнуло, на белом материале появилась отчетливая выщербина, и нить все же разорвалась.   
Йонге сжал губы и принялся методично резать оставшиеся одну за другой. Он старался не торопиться, но быстро убывающая жижа и все сильнее натягивающиеся крепления подгоняли.   
Киселя осталось по колено, а он едва расправился с двумя третями паутины. Сайнжа опустился на пол, вцепился в него когтями, выгнулся и неуклюже опирался на одну руку, пытаясь держать себя в подобии мостика. Йонге заспешил, тут же задел нить и зашипел от боли – верхний слой кожи срезало начисто.   
– Чтоб ты провалился! – вырвалось у него вместо ругани.   
И тут же синхрон с навигатором, до сих пор абсолютно мертвый, раскрылся так мощно, что Йонге почувствовал, как дико задеревенело все тело, как холод пробрался в каждую клеточку и как тонкие нити снова и снова режут изнутри.  
– Я сожалею, – проскрипел Сайнжа, начиная опускаться. Нити потянулись, зеленая кровь присоединилась к красной.  
– Заткнись! Заткнись и держись!  
Йонге сунул рассекатель за пояс и поднял дуговик. Он не был уверен, что это сработает, но вовремя перерезать всю ловушку он все равно не успевал. Зарядники дуговика послушно сложились в "клюв", на нем вспыхнула неестественно-синяя искра, и Йонге повел стволом, одновременно нажимая спуск.   
Пронзительный звон лопающихся нитей потонул в гуле, идущем из-под ног. 

Сайнжа с грохотом рухнул на пол и повторил недавний путь Йонге – заскользил по вновь накренившемуся полу к дальней стене. Йонге отшвырнул дуговик, инстинктивно попытался вцепиться в пол, но захлебнулся остатками ледяного киселя и кувыркнулся следом за Сайнжей.   
Мгновенный ужас перед очередным ударом погас, когда Йонге успешно вошел в контакт с чем-то относительно мягким.   
– Поймал, – прохрипел яут, сжимая руки.  
Йонге малодушно позволил себе целых несколько секунд наслаждаться этим ощущением. Потом ответственность пересилила. План, предложенный Рудольфом, в целом был невероятно успешен, но побочные эффекты пока мешали праздновать победу.   
– Встаем, – неохотно сказал Йонге. – Надо выбираться – еще по всему дворцу переть.  
Сайнжа согласно заворчал и остался сидеть. Синхрон все еще работал неестественно четко, щедро снабжая Йонге всеми ощущениями яута, поэтому пилоту пришлось собрать все силы в кулак, чтобы начать двигаться самому. Он ощупал себя руками и обнаружил, что кроссер тоже куда-то подевался. В недрах пирамиды вновь загрохотало, одна из стен аквариума треснула, и из нее вывалились блестящие черные шланги. Несколько штук лопнули, и наружу повалил светящийся нестерпимым розовым пар. Йонге втянул воздух и почувствовал, как жжет легкие.  
– Вставай, – повторил Йонге, силком разжимая объятие. – Вставай, сын навозной мухи! Шевелись, отрыжка слизня!   
– Н-не оскорбляй...  
– Твоя мать – трусливая калипа, пожирательница дерьма и блевоты!

Сайнжа заревел. Мышцы под толстой шкурой резко сократились, яут дернулся и рванулся. Йонге мешком свалился на пол. Леденящая жижа выпивала из него все силы, и он искренне позавидовал тому, насколько силен чертов инопланетчик. Почти замороженный, нашпигованный железом – и все-таки неукротимый.  
Сайнжа наклонился, сгреб Йонге за воротник и выпрямился. По шкуре непрерывно сочилась зелень, но скалился он совершенно как обычно.  
– Не оскорбляй, умансоо!  
– Есть концепция лжи во спасение, – медленно проговорил Йонге, закрывая глаза. – А есть такая. Намеренное оскорбление, чтобы... пробудить ярость... движущую силу.  
Последнее слово он уже пробормотал, роняя голову. Сонливость накатывала со страшной силой. Стимуляторы перекорежили всю высшую нервную деятельность. Он даже не стал возражать, когда яут одной рукой прижал его к себе. Окончательно уснуть ему не давала зудящая мысль: где же Рудольф? Беспилотники не стали бы перевозить человека с опасным оружием, но у Рудольфа было всего три заряда, поэтому он давно уже должен был очутиться здесь...  
И открутить голову напарнику за утерянный огнестрельный дуэт. Мысль взбодрила пилота, похлеще любого стимулятора.

Под ноги попадались злонамеренные камни, о которые Йонге исправно спотыкался, но благодаря яуту все-таки не падал. Затем он совсем перестал следить, что происходит, доверившись навигатору. В конце концов, кто, как не навигатор, должен знать все пути...  
Йонге пришел в себя, потому что они никуда не двигались.  
Сайнжа прислонился к стене и медленно, тяжело дышал. Кровь продолжала сочиться, застывая на шкуре грязными наплывами. Йонге постучал по визору и обнаружил, что они отклонились от маршрута.  
– Не туда свернул, – сказал он. – Двигаем вправо.  
– Там завал, – щелкнул Сайнжа. – Ищи другую дорогу.  
– Да не знаю я, что искать, – ступор постепенно отпускал. – Ладно. Пошли, все равно тут полная неразбериха, как-нибудь выберемся. Черт, ни одной пушки не осталось...  
Сайнжа заклекотал, поперхнулся и с усилием отлепился от стены.   
– Ты можешь вернуться и поискать...

"Эй, Йонге!"  
От облегчения Йонге чуть не сел обратно. Наконец-то давший знать о себе напарник был очень кстати.  
"Где вы? Хреновы беспилотники, он меня на борт пускать не хотел, шпана микросхемная".  
"Аквариум вскрыл, тритона забрал. Но тут все перекосоебилось, моей нави-карты не хватает".  
"Двигайте ко мне напрямую".  
На визоре тут же высветился маячок. Йонге почувствовал себя гораздо бодрее. Теперь им не возбранялось петлять как попало – лишь бы в конечном итоге выбраться к этой точке. Ну и успеть до того, как пирамида грохнется окончательно. Похоже, Рудольф все-таки переоценил возможности местных запасных генераторов.   
– Идем, – вслух сказал он. – Рудольф здесь неподалеку.  
– Это хорошо-о, – проворчал Сайнжа.

Яут оттолкнулся от стены, и они двинулись дальше. Сайнжа делал вид, что поддерживает более слабого в тандеме, но Йонге прекрасно чувствовал, как яут то и дело пытается на него опереться. И не возражал.  
Полуразрушенное здание превратилось в лабиринт, по которому Йонге петлял с упорством очень умной лабораторной крысы. Сайнжа сопел и хрипел, но упрямо не сбавлял шаг.  
– Все, кажись, приехали, – Йонге остановился перед дверью. – Там, вроде еще какой-то зал. Пройдем и готово.  
Диким везением он считал то, что им до сих пор не попался ни один яут. В то, что их всех переубивало, Йонге не верил. Больше ему импонировала идея массовой миграции.   
Со стороны охотников было бы очень глупо продолжать сидеть в пирамиде, которая вот-вот готова рухнуть. С точки зрения Йонге, это была тупая бессмысленная смерть, а уж яуты с их гипертрофированным чувством личного достоинства и вовсе не могли подобного допустить.

Из-за перекоса несущей конструкции дверь в зал располагалась под углом. Сайнжа наконец-то убрал руку с плеч Йонге, перелез через колонну и вцепился когтями в створку. Нити по-прежнему болтались в нем, и едва Сайнжа потянул, зелень так и брызнула во все стороны. Йонге поспешил присоединиться к охотнику. Собственные мышцы работали с трудом, но Йонге приложил все усилия, чтобы помочь явственно надрывающемуся яуту.   
Створка наконец-то поддалась и со скрежетом вползла в паз наполовину. Помещение за ней было полностью темным.  
– Хватит, – решительно сказал Йонге. – Пролезем.  
Неразборчиво шипя ругательства, связанные с анатомией строителей пирамиды, Сайнжа первым нырнул в проем.  
Йонге придержал рекомендации смотреть под ноги и сделал шаг назад, примеряясь к прыжку через створку.

Темнота лопнула со вспышкой. В фотографически-ярком белом свете Йонге увидел, как черный силуэт почти взлетает в воздух и с размаху падает гривастой головой прямо на торчащую створку.  
Йонге показалось, что он услышал громкий треск ломающихся костей.  
Визор пошел отчаянными помехами, одновременно пытаясь реагировать и на резкую смену освещения, и на прямую команду хозяина. Сквозь полосы настройки пробился силуэт – страшный, огромный, источающий ярость.

"Во-ор!"  
Оглушительный рев сопровождал прыжок яута навстречу пилоту "Фелиции".   
Ни увернуться, ни среагировать Йонге не успел, и Гаруха снес его всем телом. Под спиной Йонге оказалась колонна, позвоночник выгнулся дугой, дыхание остановилось.   
"Вор! Помет слизня! Падальщик!"  
Гаруха схватил его за плечи и с каждым выкриком-плевком ударял о колонну. Тесак, болтавшийся на бедре Йонге, все-таки отцепился: лопнул крепеж, до сих пор с честью выдерживавший все злоключения хозяина.  
"Как ты смел бросать вызов, червяк?!"  
Перестав ломать человеческое тело об колонну, Гаруха вздернул Йонге и зашипел тому прямо в лицо, брызгая слюной на визор. Сквозь боль Йонге нашарил по-прежнему болтавшуюся при нем гранату. Яут зашипел еще громче и одним движением сорвал с него всю связку, после чего отшвырнул со всей силы.   
Опять приложив пилота о холодный камень, Гаруха сжал пальцы на шее противника.  
Чувствуя, как вот-вот кадык войдет в гортань, Йонге вцепился в челюсти яута, выворачивая их и в буквальном смысле пытаясь порвать пасть нападавшему. Коленом он упирался в жесткое брюхо яута, не давая Гарухе окончательно налечь на себя всем весом. Коленная чашечка скрипела, но не сдавалась, спина тоже держалась. С шеей было гораздо хуже – Йонге едва хватало воздуха, хотя яут и держал его всего одной рукой.   
Гаруха яростно мотнул головой, вырываясь из хватки пилота. Гравированные клыки разодрали обе ладони, Йонге захрипел от боли и злости и рванулся вверх, пытаясь дотянуться до толстой шеи. Усилившаяся хватка помешала это сделать.   
Гаруха взмахнул свободной рукой, выщелкивая традиционные лезвия, и торжествующе заревел.  
Но финальный удар так и не нанес.

Йонге медленно раздвинул губы в улыбке – все шире и шире, до такой степени, что заболели щеки.   
Гаруха пялился на него с ненавистью, быстро сменяющейся болью и паникой. Дернув головой, яут быстро захлюпал, втягивая воздух, и между распяленных челюстей взбурлила зеленая кровь. Пальцы ослабли, яут медленно поднял одну руку и царапнул себя по ребрам.  
Йонге быстро подался в сторону, и поток мерцающей жижи угодил на колонну. Гаруха судорожно захрипел, высунувшееся из его груди кривое лезвие с хрустом пошло вверх, разламывая ребра. Йонге схватился за пальцы на своем горле и с усилием разжал быстро застывающую хватку.   
Сайнжа потянул, выворачивая рукоять, и босс Карнаги завалился на бок, давясь собственной кровью.

– Ха-а... Бесчестное поражение.  
– Зато... очень вовремя, – просипел Йонге, пытаясь сесть.  
Сайнжа отпихнул поверженного наемника ногой и протянул Йонге руку. Ухватившись за широкую ладонь, пилот рывком поднялся. Голова на мгновение закружилась, но он сумел не потерять равновесия.  
– Как ты... – он не договорил, уставившись на кусок металла, торчащий из грудины Сайнжи.  
– Нас сложно убить.  
Йонге машинально потянулся к жуткому трофею, однако Сайнжа зашипел.  
– Не трогай. Хуже станет.  
Пилот оглянулся и убедился, что Гаруха такой невероятный подвиг не повторил. Скорчившись возле колонны, хозяин Гнезда стиснул лезвие обеими руками и уже не подавал признаков жизни.  
– Туда.  
Йонге махнул рукой в зал. Маячок на визоре двигался, показывая, что Рудольф совсем рядом.  
И за дверью снова вспыхнул свет. На этот раз это было знакомое розовое свечение фальшфейера.

"Мы тебя видим", – облегченно сказал Йонге.  
– А чего не вслух?  
Хриплый голос донесся из зала, и Йонге растерянно улыбнулся. Ему очень хотелось рухнуть на носилки и отправиться к доброму калхи, чтобы тот напичкал его своими слизистыми помощниками и дал отлежаться. Спина болела невыносимо. Но вместо этого он решительно двинулся к треклятой двери. Перелезая через створку, он с мрачным юмором подумал, что сейчас не хватает только поскользнуться и сломать себе шею. Сайнжа за спиной хрипел вдвое кошмарнее обычного и тяжело ворочался. Видно, старался не превратиться в закуску на шампуре.

– Я готов признать, что план был не самый удачный! – объявил Рудольф.  
– Тоже страшно рад тебя видеть, – вежливо сказал Йонге.  
Они сближались медленно, словно дуэлянты, стараясь ступать как можно более осторожно.  
В неровном свете Йонге даже не сразу понял, что с Рудольфом не так. Мозги скрипели и отказывались расшифровывать картинку, но затем он все-таки понял. Цангеллет из черного превратился в коричнево-зеленый. С него не просто капало, а лилось в три ручья.   
Рудольф был почти цел, если не считать того, что с него кто-то почти успешно попытался снять скальп. Шевелюру механик отстоял с честью, а недорезанное наспех прихватил липкой лентой, на которой обычно держались запасные карманы внутри куртки.  
– Так вот куда все подевались, – с неуместным весельем сказал Йонге. – Это товарищ Вебер устроил сафари.  
– А вы, смотрю, тоже не скучали, – Рудольф повел стволом в сторону. – Я не помню этого бонуса.  
Йонге оглянулся и увидел бредущего к ним яута. Копье – теперь он точно был уверен, что это копье – раскачивалось при ходьбе, и с него тоже капало.  
– Технические неувязки, – невозмутимо сказал Йонге и даже попробовал улыбнуться.  
– Так я и думал. Идите за мной, тут я уже все проверил.

Предлагать помощь Сайнже Йонге не рискнул. Яут бережно нес свой смертельный груз, цепляясь когтями за покрытие пола. Йонге шел в хвосте, замыкая процессию, и постоянно оглядывался. Фальшфейер быстро гас, Йонге то и дело мерещилось, что в тенях затаилась еще парочка головорезов, и он хватался за рассекатель, оставшийся его единственным оружием.   
"Вот и доверяй тебе мои любимые игрушки, – тут же прорезался Рудольф. – Одну сломал, вторую потерял?"  
Йонге вздохнул.  
"Купим тебе новые. Только не на выставке, ради девы Марии".  
"Чур меня".  
Сквозь синхрон Йонге почувствовал, как Рудольф в буквальном смысле содрогнулся.

Проклятый дворец казался бесконечным, но все-таки Рудольф вывел их. Проход наружу частично развалился, и напарникам пришлось озадачиться проблемой вытаскивания яута. Йонге предложил поискать что-нибудь, чем можно отпилить длинную часть, но тут даже склонный к авантюрам Рудольф покрутил пальцем у виска. Сайнжа просто предложил Йонге поменяться местами, и пилот тут же отказался от затеи.  
Вместо этого ему пришлось участвовать в расчистке завала, преодолевая яростные попытки спины отвалиться, а потом еще и следить за передвижениями Сайнжи.   
Провозились они добрых минут двадцать по внутреннему хронометру Йонге.   
Выбравшись на открытую площадку, яут совсем потерял бодрость духа и поменял цвет, что было видно даже среди ночи. Йонге опять принял на себя почетную обязанность поддерживать навигатора, а Рудольф принялся вылавливать беспилотник. Хоть и зарезервированный, тот висел на приличном отдалении, соблюдая меры предосторожности.   
– Что так долго? – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Да упирается он, чушка алюминиевая, – ругнулся механик, продолжая выдавать команды через мини-консоль, снятую с самого беспилотника. – Эй ты! А ну! Срочная эвакуация гражданского населения!  
Беспилотник сердито запищал. Рудольф еще раз выругался, уже на родном языке, и переключил что-то в интерфейсе. Машина пошла на сближение, но затем категорически уперлась и снова запищала. После очередной манипуляции в консоли, писк сменился на членораздельную речь.  
– Внимание, обнаружена опасность, – вежливо сообщил беспилотник и завис на высоте трех метров.  
– Да какая еще опасность? Нет у меня этих блядских зарядов! – вышел из себя Рудольф.  
– Опасность энергетическая! – бодро сообщил беспилотник. – Координаты... – и зачастил техническими показателями.  
– В метрах! – рявкнул механик.  
– Пять метров, – мгновенно сообщил беспилотник. – Скорость движения неравномерная.  
Сайнжа яростно защелкал клыками и резко выпрямился. Йонге крутанулся на месте: камни, обломки, срань и мусор...  
– Ах ты ж ебать мои протезы!  
От неожиданности Йонге на секунду подключился к чужому визору, тут же получил острую головную боль и инстинктивно зажмурился. Мгновением спустя открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что среди камней теперь есть еще и яут.  
– Живучая гадина! – восхитился Рудольф.  
"Живее тебя, умансоо".  
Гаруха лежал на брюхе, вытянув в их сторону руку с откинутой панелью наруча. Клинок по-прежнему торчал у него из спины. А другой рукой яут тянулся к клавишам активации.  
– Черт!  
Йонге успел вспомнить раздел "ритуальное самоубийство" из справочника, измусоленного им в НИИЦ, и ужаснуться, а Сайнжа уже начал действовать.

Шагнув к Рудольфу, навигатор выхватил тяжеленную машину из рук механика и молча прыгнул к Гарухе. Приземлившись, он обеими руками перехватил цангеллет за ствол и почти без замаха обрушил массивный приклад на пол. А вернее – прямиком на руку Гарухи.   
Яут завыл, но звук тут же растворился в грохоте лопнувших нагнетателей. Остаточные заряды полыхнули, выжигая пол и заодно окончательно поджаривая наемника. Сайнжа отлетел в сторону, грохнулся на спину и заскреб когтями по полу.  
– Мой цангеллет!  
Отчаянный вопль механика был настолько неуместен, что Йонге не выдержал и захохотал. Болели ребра, хрустела буквально каждая кость, в горле поселился колючебраз, в стороне агонизировал их навигатор, но остановиться пилот не мог.  
Хохоча, он пропустил момент, когда беспилотник все-таки зашел на посадку.

Рудольф почти пробежал мимо, подхватил Сайнжу и с легкостью, пугающей, если не знать о стимуляторах, потащил на себе, явно плюнув на все предосторожности с копьем. Йонге сделал пару шагов им навстречу, а потом еще пару – к Гарухе. Он видел, что яут до сих пор не сдох. Несмотря на развороченный вспышкой корпус, оторванную руку и разбитую башку, босс Карнаги не собирался отдавать свою яутскую душу. Йонге даже начал верить, что при должном уходе он сможет полностью восстановиться. От такой сопротивляемости становилось слегка не по себе.  
– Йонге!  
– Идите, я следом, – буркнул пилот.  
Рудольф все-таки притормозил.  
– Да брось это говно! – нетерпеливо сказал он. – У нас времени в обрез!  
– Грузитесь без меня, – категорически ответил Йонге. – Дай пять минут. Смотри за Сайнжей.  
– Ну чтоб тебя, – в сердцах плюнул механик. – Что ты затеял?  
Йонге махнул на него рукой и склонился над яутом.  
"Мяс-со-о..."  
Яут захрипел и харкнул зеленью. Плевок угодил пилоту на ботинок. Йонге поморщился, но опускаться до ответных пинков не стал.  
– А теперь образовательная пятиминутка, – он уселся на корточки, вновь вздрогнув от боли, и внимательно разглядывая Гаруху. – Ты пытался нас шантажировать. Ты показал нам нашего товарища в состоянии, которое было для него не только мучительно, но и позорно.  
Сайнжа заворчал, но Рудольф зашипел на него не хуже самих яутов.  
– Безусловно, ты пытался заставить нас страдать, – продолжил Йонге. – Это очень некрасиво. Я очень не люблю, когда начинаются эти грязные психологические игры. Очень от этого нервничаю. Страшно злюсь.  
"Тогда попробуй убить, мясо".  
– Нет, насекомое, – Йонге сочувственно улыбнулся, – я не буду тебя убивать, мне нельзя портить свою гражданскую карту.  
– А мне можно, – встрял Рудольф. – И так куча штрафов, будет еще один. Сайнжа потом заплатит. А, навигатор?  
– Заплачу-у, – проскрежетал яут и закашлял, разбрызгивая зелень.  
Вытащив из-за пояса иззубренный рассекатель, Йонге повертел его и тоже внимательно оглядел со всех сторон. Гаруха следил за ним, не отрывая глаз, и даже не моргал. В правом глазу отражалось две луны, в левом – еще две. Закончив с осмотром, Йонге покосился на Рудольфа. Напарник тоже пялился на него, как на диковинное существо. Сайнжа шевелил клыками, но молчал, роняя светящуюся слюну. Йонге слегка кивнул в сторону беспилотника.  
– Старик, давай хлопнем его и все, – Рудольф говорил почти просительно.  
Вместо ответа Йонге кивнул в нужном направлении еще раз.  
– Йонге, ты ж вроде не разбираешься в медицине и всякой там анатомии?  
– А это не медицина. Это так... грязная работа.   
– Ладно. Допустим, у тебя есть скрытые таланты. Я уже поверил. Идем отсюда, а?  
Йонге опустил рассекатель и внимательно посмотрел на Рудольфа. Механик под его взглядом неуверенно пошевелил плечами.   
– Руди. Ты в машинку-то сядь. И синхрон погаси.

* * *

Громче всего Рудольф сокрушался о потере цангеллета. При этом механик хитро выбрал время и место: будь Йонге в состоянии сбежать, он бы сделал это немедленно, однако болящая спина со всеми своими имплантатами требовала покоя и лечения. Стационарную же капсулу автохирурга занял яут, поэтому Йонге смиренно ждал своей очереди. Этим Рудольф и воспользовался.  
Сначала он просто подсел поближе, потом перебрался вплотную к лежащему пилоту и, наконец, торжественно предложил свою ногу в качестве подушки. Йонге даже не успел возразить, как Рудольф сунул ладонь ему под затылок, приподнял и сдвинулся еще ближе.   
Вытащив ладонь и убедившись, что голова напарника никуда не сваливается и не отрывается от шеи, Рудольф переместил ладонь ему на лоб и молчал целых две минуты. Йонге сосчитал по таймеру автохирурга. Затем Рудольф шумно вздохнул и заговорил.  
И говорил он, не останавливаясь.

– ...тысяча шестьсот сорок восьмом эйхроне по новому времени легендарная оружейная компания Натц и Штраус. Однако в тысяча шестьсот пятьдесят пятом один эксцентричный придурок заключил договор, что его собственный экземпляр будет последним, и ты сам понимаешь, сколько это могло стоить. И, тем не менее, уже в семидесятом нашелся еще один любитель мощных калибров, и поскольку один договор у Натцев уже был, то они буквально выродили дочернее предприятие "Холланд Белл", которое в свою очередь изготовило версию четыре-экспресс, а, между прочим говоря, к ней и относился мой прекрасный коллекционный вариант. Чтоб ты знал, эффективность у него – запредельная. Изготовлен он был по знаменитой модели Призма. Ствол двести пятнадцать чистых сантиметров, накопители, разумеется, натцевские, съемные...  
– Господи, когда я помру уже, – выразительно сказал Йонге.  
– И всю эту красоту – на одного мудака! Высокоточная калибровка, двадцать три слоя...  
– Хватит! – возопил Йонге.  
Сайнжа заклекотал, вызвав у автохирурга возмущенное чириканье. Механический врачеватель был категорически не расположен к тому, чтобы продырявленный насквозь пациент веселился во время операции.  
– А все ты виноват, рожа, – злобно сказал Рудольф. – Бизнесмен хренов. Как тебя вообще притащили к этому мудилищу?  
– Слишком много рассказывал о себе, – неохотно буркнул яут. – Некоторые оказались из военных.  
– Болтливый говнюк, – резюмировал механик.  
– Времена изменились! – возмутился яут и тут же закашлялся под трели автохирурга. – Многие... мыслят иначе!  
– А, по-моему, ты просто хвастливое трепло, – вмешался Йонге.  
Рудольф так и не убрал руку, поэтому Йонге не видел рожу яута, но по длинному шипению прекрасно понял, насколько Сайнжа оскорблен. Шипение переросло в щелканье и хрип.  
– Я брошу тебе вызов, умансоо! – пообещал Сайнжа. – Только сначала достигну полного исцеления. И поем.  
– Оставь вызов моему секретарю, – милостиво согласился Йонге.  
Сайнжа вновь начал издавать гнусные звуки, почему-то перешедшие в несвязное бормотание и быстро стихшие совсем.  
– Снотворное, – пояснил Рудольф в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
Йонге одобрительно замычал. Механик по-прежнему не убирал ладонь, и хотя Йонге не особо понимал, в чем соль этого жеста, его все устраивало. Спина постепенно возвращалась в нормальное состояние: он хорошо чувствовал, как буквально по одному позвонку отпускает его боль. Но, само собой, не собирался упускать возможность побывать в целительной капсуле автохирурга.  
Тем более, теперь времени у них было полно.

Два часа назад вырвавшийся из полуразрушенного Гнезда беспилотник пронес их над Карнагой, предоставив возможность полюбоваться на ночную иллюминацию, и за полчаса до окончания срока стоянки оказался вместе со всем экипажем у посадочных коридоров.   
Йонге забыл о чувстве сострадания и буквально вытряс из яута подтверждение запуска двигателей, после чего беспилотник за полуторную тарифную ставку любезно доставил их к уже готовой стартовать "Фелиции".  
Полетные коридоры для Карнаги были открыты постоянно, и взлет состоялся секунда в секунду по расписанию.   
Отдавая команды, Йонге даже не думал, что происходит с навигатором. А когда на подгибающихся ногах вылез из своего пилотского колпака и медленно пошел по стенке в медотсек, то обнаружил пугающее количество зелени.  
Впрочем, Рудольф отлично справился с обязанностями медбрата.

Автохирург ликующе запищал, и Йонге встрепенулся. Он уже успел задремать, невзирая на немелодичные звуки, которые Рудольф называл пением. Обычно, слыша эти рулады, Йонге тут же выходил из себя и требовал прекратить издеваться над Эвтерпой. Однако когда незамысловатая мелодия исполнялась вполголоса под нос, то действие оказывала самое убаюкивающее.  
Йонге заворочался и приподнялся, сбрасывая руку напарника. Потом сел и охнул, хватаясь за поясницу. Что-то там было очень неладно.  
– Эту тушу я сам вытащу, – в приказном тоне сказал Рудольф.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – с облегчением откликнулся пилот.

Спящий яут, украшенный многочисленными заплатками, отправился на передвижной верстак. До сих пор Йонге не видел смысла в ремонтном оборудовании рядом с медицинским, но сейчас очень оценил.  
Продолжая старчески держаться за спину, он похромал к автохирургу и с облегчением начал стаскивать одежду. Привычно проверяя карманы, он наткнулся на трофей и на мгновение застыл, расплывшись в недоброй улыбке.  
– Чего это ты там в кармане щупаешь? – немедленно поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Сувениры раздобыл.  
– М-м?  
Йонге вытащил кулак, разжал пальцы и, щурясь от удовольствия, показал напарнику четыре гравированных клыка.

* * *

Выдача слота на вылет запаздывала.  
Йонге угрюмо переминался с ноги на ногу. В коридоре было темно и невыносимо жарко. Рудольф стоял к нему спиной и что-то рассматривал в темноте, сильно наклонив голову.  
– Что случилось? – пробормотал Йонге, чувствуя, как плохо, еле различимо выкатываются изо рта слова.  
– Спина болит, – глухо отозвался Рудольф.  
– Может, сорвал? Ты за мной следом в капсулу не ложился?  
– Думаю, причина в другом. Нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел.  
Йонге вопросительно замычал, совсем утратив дар внятной речи. Рудольф тяжело вздохнул и начал медленно поворачиваться. Йонге почувствовал, как волосы у него встают дыбом. Развернувшись, Рудольф уставился на него... Вернее, не уставился. Глаза у напарника были закрыты, губы сжаты, но самое страшное начиналось несколько ниже. Йонге не мог оторвать взгляда от уродливо раздутого торса, выпяченного страшным бугристым брюхом. Неровная толстая кожа блестела под лампами, шла мелкой рябью, вспучивалась и опадала. Йонге понял, что это ему напоминает, только увидев отчетливое движение внутри. Прямо сквозь истончившуюся кожу он увидел, как внутри мечется наездник. 

Йонге заорал. Беззвучно, тщетно разевая рот, еле слышно сипя.   
Рудольф снова наклонил голову, разомкнул челюсти и быстро шагнул вперед. Между губ у него вывалилась черная блестящая трубка, встряхнулась и оскалила мелкую пасть.  
Йонге попятился, и в груди у него наконец-то лопнула невидимая преграда.

Вопль в ушах был таким оглушительным, что Йонге подскочил на месте. Барахтаясь в душной темноте, сковывающей его по рукам и ногам, он успел сообразить, что кричал он сам, а в следующее мгновения вырвался из одеяла.  
– Сука!  
Дико оглядываясь, он хватал воздух, чувствуя, как быстро высыхает испарина по всему телу. Кошмар оказался таким реалистичным, что пилот едва не обделался в собственную постель.  
Йонге рухнул обратно, но ужас не стихал, и он сообразил, что страх этот – не его. Что он бьет прямой наводкой по синхрону, и становится все сильнее.

Вскочив с места, Йонге метнулся к выходу. Врезав ладонью по сенсорной панели, он ринулся в коридор, едва дверь сдвинулась наполовину.  
"Фелиция" неизменно соблюдала режим бодрствования экипажа, поэтому освещение в коридоре было такое же, как у него во сне – практически нулевое.   
Не чуя ног, Йонге вихрем промчался по коридору. В голове крутилась дурацкая мысль, что "Фелиция" на его счастье не слишком велика, поэтому не нужно бежать километр до соседа...

Заворачивая по коридору, он автоматически прижался к стенке, и сделал это вовремя. Рудольф вылетел ему навстречу и точно так же свернул. Привычка, появившаяся за бесконечное количество совместной беготни по нешироким проходам, уберегла обоих от столкновения.   
Оттолкнувшись от стены, Йонге метнулся навстречу напарнику. Некая частичка разума хладнокровно отметила, что Рудольф цел и что они с ним опять двигаются одинаково. Встретившись посреди коридора, напарники лихорадочно принялись ощупывать друг друга. Йонге утихомирился, только когда убедился, что Рудольф живой, теплый и совершенно вменяемый. Если не считать страха, который уже начал угасать. Йонге сжал голову напарника ладонями и выдохнул. А потом они одновременно расцепились.

– Срань господня, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге кивнул и зарылся руками в волосы. Яростно поскребя в голове, он еще раз вдохнул-выдохнул во всю грудь и наконец-то расслабился. Рудольф столь же яростно шмыгнул и улыбнулся.

– Я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю, – начал Йонге, – но если что, у меня есть церебролин. Много. И еще кое-какие полезные вещи.  
– А я даже готов признать, что иногда от твоей химии есть польза. В падающих штанах каждый раз бегать – шею свернуть можно.  
Йонге посмотрел вниз, подтянул безбожно сползшие штаны и тщательно завязал веревочку, на которой они обычно держались.  
– Согласен. А на тебе что? Новые грани искусства?  
– А то, – широко улыбнулся Рудольф, хотя Йонге видел, что губы у него слегка вздрагивают. – На выставке подцепил, между прочим.  
– Сайнжа еще не видал?  
– Как услышишь вопли оскорбленной родовой чести – значит увидел.  
На обширных трусах, длиной до колена, красовались тщательно отпечатанные яутские рожи. Выполненные в нарочито мультипликационной технике, они выражали самые разные эмоции, и при этом все, как одна, были до предела комичными.  
– Обязательно меня позови, – попросил Йонге. – Я должен видеть это лично.  
Рудольф приосанился и важно кивнул. 

Сказать друг другу было больше нечего, но оба медлили, не торопясь расходиться. Йонге сцепил руки за спиной и посмотрел в потолок.  
– Не очень-то хочется мне спать, – задумчиво сказал он.  
– Ага, – поспешно согласился Рудольф. – Я вот тоже как-то... выспался.  
После обмена понимающими взглядами снова наступило молчание. Йонге напряженно раздумывал, куда можно податься. До освобождения орбитального слота оставалось два часа, сам прыжок был настроен автоматически, поэтому изначально Йонге хотел счастливо проспать всю катавасию. Но теперь он сомневался, что ему хочется снова оказаться в своей каюте.   
В камбузе сейчас было темно и холодно – "Фелиция" не одобряла ночные вылазки за едой и старалась сделать их максимально неудобными. Вернее, не одобрял их Рудольф, запрограммировавший искин на такое скотское поведение. Благодаря этому Йонге наловчился прятать всякую мелкую закусь прямо у себя в каюте.   
Йонге примерился мыслью к кают-компании, но там засел яут, который в целях реабилитации устроил в своем жилье высокотемпературный ад и при этом заливался ледяными напитками.   
Еще до закрытия смены Йонге тщетно пытался пару раз воззвать к его рассудку, но затем они с Рудольфом сошлись на том, что навигатор временно повредился в уме.  
– А эта жаба зубастая даже не проснулась, – привычно отзеркалил Рудольф, злобно почесывая плечо.  
– Предлагаешь пойти и начистить ему рыло?  
– Не предлагаю, – буркнул механик. – Иначе я ему что-нибудь оторву.  
Йонге тактично не стал приводить факты, согласно которым даже два взрослых человека могли справиться лишь с одуревшим от анабиоза яутом. Но он прекрасно понимал и, более того, разделял мнение Рудольфа. За такие кошмары хотелось спустить шкуру заживо с источника их возникновения. Поэтому кают-компания совершенно точно отпадала.   
Таскаться на мостик в ночное время Йонге считал кощунством и попранием прав свободного человека.

– А знаешь что? – оживился Рудольф, энергично подтягивая трусы, – айда в мастерскую. Я там иногда и по ночам сижу, так что задницы не отморозим.  
– Смотри-ка, до чего я вырос, – усмехнулся Йонге. – Меня уже приглашают в святая святых товарища Вебера.  
– Заодно сваяем тебе приз в номинации "сарказм года", – отбился Рудольф. – Идешь?

Несмотря на благополучно обретенную реальность, Йонге все-таки шел рядом с Рудольфом, не обгоняя и не отставая. На ходу они то и дело задевали друг друга локтями, но это было правильное ощущение надежности.

Мастерскую Рудольф всегда ревниво запирал, и хотя Йонге мог бы воспользоваться правами первого пилота для взлома, это даже не приходило ему в голову. Точно так же Рудольф не пытался посидеть на его месте под закрытым колпаком, несмотря на гипотетическую возможность. Соблюдение правил позволяло оставаться людьми.  
В самой мастерской Йонге бывал пару раз, но Рудольф хранил в ней такое количество теоретически полезного хлама, что душа аккуратиста не выдерживала, и Йонге всякий раз сбегал раньше, чем желание все сжечь пересиливало доводы разума.  
Сейчас захламленный отсек показался ему гораздо более приятным местом, чем собственная давно обжитая каюта.

Рудольф повозился с переключателями, и в десятке мест загорелись настоящие лампы накаливания. Свет от них шел не сильный, но приятный. Йонге оглянулся, машинально пытаясь найти кресло, но ничего подобного не увидел.   
Рудольф поймал его взгляд и кивнул на широченный верстак. Больше это походило на сборочную платформу, только поднятую так, что работать за ней можно было даже стоя.   
– Садись, – пригласил он. – Я тут подумал, что надо заняться одной вещью.  
– Надеюсь, не оперированием? – пошутил Йонге.  
– Отныне я официально ненавижу медицину, – с содроганием ответил Рудольф. – Не. Пока мы сюда шли, мне пришла в голову отличная мысль. Я уже заметил, что всякие посторонние яуты обвешивают моего напарника варварскими гарнитурами...  
– Пропустим обвинительную часть, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Сцены раскаяния, примирения и так далее.  
– Так вот, я решил, что могу найти более продуктивное применение всем этим архаичным символам, – грозно продолжил Рудольф. – У меня есть соответствующее техническое образование, которое я не побоюсь применить.  
– Мне уже бежать? – осведомился Йонге.  
– Сидеть! – велел Рудольф.  
Йонге в притворном ужасе вытаращил глаза и сел на стол. По привычке он скрестил ноги – благо, что пространство позволяло – и уставился на напарника.  
– Не понимаю, как ты ухитряешься вертеть из себя такие кренделя, – Рудольф оценивающе посмотрел на него, прищурив один глаз. – Нет, точно не понимаю.  
– Это мой секрет, который умрет вместе со мной.  
Рудольф взял паяльник и щелкнул выключателем. Йонге сделал скорбное лицо.   
– Более того, я умею сверхсекретно отбиваться.  
Рудольф еще мгновение грозно смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, я серьезно, – наконец сказал он. – Мне тут в голову пришла одна идея с этими дурацкими кольцами, которые тебе пытался всучить наш первобытно устроенный навигатор. Пусть хоть пользу приносят. Вот смотри, берем обычную медную проволоку, берем каркас и...

Йонге чуть наклонился вперед, почти завороженно наблюдая, как работает механик. Рудольф очень быстро наматывал тонкую блестящую нить на кольцевую основу, попутно читая лекцию о проводимости материалов и о принципе работы катушки индуктивности.   
Привычно пропуская всю наукообразность мимо ушей, Йонге периодически кивал, а потом оперся локтями на колени, а подбородком – на сплетенные пальцы, и окончательно перестал слушать, сосредоточившись только на голосе.

Мысли при этом крутились совершенно не имеющие отношения к катушкам. Йонге размышлял, каким маршрутом проследовать до их следующей точки высадки. То ли им следовало направиться на Лифангу, которую Сайнжа намеревался передарить отважному экипажу не менее отважного межзвездного корабля. То ли имело смысл сначала завернуть на ту планету, куда по указке императорского дома яут должен был доставить груз, до сих пор покоящийся в укромном заснеженном уголке камеры хранения.   
Йонге специально проверял – никто из специалистов НИИЦ и нюхачей Хармати так и не позарился на пробирку. Впрочем, оно и неудивительно. Холодильники, набитые различным дерьмищем, исследователей искинов мало интересовали.  
Мысли о пробирке внезапно вывели его на кривую воспоминаний о грузе, который Гаруха собирался отправить на астероид, и Йонге недовольно вздохнул. Жаль, что у них не было времени и не удалось проверить, осталось ли целым яйцо.

– Чего сопишь?  
Рудольф закончил намотку, быстро запаковал кольцо в непрозрачный металлопластик и аккуратно оформил точку вывода. Подкинув результат на ладони, он протянул его напарнику.  
– Вспомнил про груз этой падлы.   
– Яйцо, что ли?  
Йонге надел кольцо и кивнул. Сидело оно, как влитое.  
– Не поверишь, я пока до вас добирался, прошел через их склады. Угадай, что я там нашел.  
Йонге сжал кулак, на точке выхода ярко сверкнула искра, и он поднял взгляд на напарника. Рудольф повторил его жест и крутанул запястьем, одновременно характерно прищелкнув языком.  
– Ну! – восхитился Йонге. – Дай пять.  
Хлопнув по ладони напарника, Рудольф сжал пальцы и энергично тряхнул его за руку. Йонге поймал себя на том, что пальцы ему разжимать не хочется, и несколько секунд он наслаждался теплом чужой пятерни, но затем все-таки призвал себя к порядку.  
Рудольф смущенно кашлянул и рассеянно перебрал заготовки, валявшиеся на столе, а потом выбрал одну из них и снова принялся за работу.  
– Размерчик-то откуда? – поинтересовался Йонге, прокручивая кольцо.  
– Так это ж из перчаток. У Фелиции таких заготовок целый ворох. Могу взять побольше, они уже для скафандров.  
– Диаметром больше уже только на хрен, – хмыкнул Йонге.  
– Да-а? – протянул Рудольф и нехорошо улыбнулся. – А, правда, налезет? Давай проверим?  
– Иди ты, товарищ Вебер, куда подальше.  
– Нет, я настаиваю на опыте!  
Рудольф энергично попробовал ухватить штаны Йонге, однако пилот на деле продемонстрировал упомянутые ранее секретные сверхспособности, и едва не пораженный пяткой в нос Рудольф отступил. Йонге дружелюбно показал ему средний палец.  
– Нет у тебя чувства юмора, – заключил Рудольф.  
– Нет, и хорошо. Слушай, товарищ Вебер, куда дальше повернем? Дерьмо всякое из пробирки разливать или к нашему светлому колониальному будущему?  
– А это пусть навигатор выбирает, – легкомысленно откликнулся Рудольф. – Сейчас явится и скажет.  
– В смысле?  
– Он там в коридоре шарахается. Вон, на экран глянь.  
Йонге посмотрел, куда кивнул Рудольф, и увидел движущийся зеленый треугольник и две зеленых точки. Судя по схеме, Сайнжа был совсем рядом.  
– Сейчас будет фокус, – поднял палец Рудольф.

Секунду спустя за дверью мастерской грохнуло и раздался рев. Йонге от неожиданности чуть не стукнулся о нависающую над головой суставчатую "руку" манипулятора.  
Дверь открылась, и в мастерскую явился недовольный и мокрый яут.  
– Подлая ловушка! – громыхнул он.  
– Еще бы, – довольно сказал Рудольф. – А нечего лезть, куда не просят.   
– Я все слышал, – проворчал яут. – Специально ждал, чтобы убедиться, что меня проигнорировали.  
– Чего это ты слышал? – подозрительно уточнил Йонге.  
– Или видел, – поправился Сайнжа. – Это как... чужие видения в голове.  
– Сны, что ли, подсматриваешь? – изумился Йонге.  
Яут довольно закивал и примерился сесть на верстак, но Рудольф шикнул на него и замахал паяльником. Яут заворчал и неожиданно резко наклонился, щуря глаза. Схватил когтями Рудольфа за трусы и натянул ткань до треска.  
Йонге предусмотрительно заткнул уши.

Рев и проклятья все равно оглушили его. Великий охотник бушевал. Негодовал и поносил неизвестных производителей принтов – за наглость, а Рудольфа – за гнусность и бесчестие, позволившие ему напялить такое издевательство над древней благородной расой. Предсказуемым финалом речи стали попытки Сайнжи уничтожить проклятые трусы, чему Рудольф всячески сопротивлялся и аргументировал паяльником.   
Яут стал владельцем целого лоскута, а заодно – длинного ожога полосой поперек груди.  
– Это подлые шуточки! – Сайнжа попытался схватить механика, но Рудольф уклонился, и яут развернулся к капитану корабля. – Я требую прекратить издевательство! Недостойно вести себя таким образом!  
– Это компенсация за все наши проблемы, – хладнокровно сказал Йонге, не вынимая пальцы из ушей.  
– И за мой цангеллет! – мстительно добавил Рудольф, поигрывая паяльником.  
Сайнжа заскрежетал так, что по мастерской запрыгало эхо, и шагнул вперед. С грохотом устроив руки на верстаке, он наклонился, раззявил челюсти и заревел Йонге в лицо. Пилот еще и зажмурился. Когда запас дыхания у яута закончился, Йонге моментально вытащил пальцы и схватил яута за нижние клыки.  
– Я и тебе зубы отрежу, – почти ласково пообещал он.  
Сайнжа всхрапнул, скосил глаза к отсутствующей переносице и недоуменно заклекотал. Отпустив его, Йонге похлопал себя по бедрам, обнаружил отсутствие куртки и поднял палец.  
– Сейчас покажу, – сообщил он.  
Развернувшись, он спрыгнул с другой стороны верстака и быстро направился к выходу, чуть прихрамывая – ноги все-таки слегка затекли.  
– Ты не оставишь меня с ним один на один! – почти взвыл Рудольф.  
Яут предвкушающе заворчал. Сквозь шипение закрывающейся двери Йонге услышал грохот оборудования.

Всю дорогу до каюты "Фелиция" укоризненно бормотала в уши о недопустимости нарушения режима, о том, что скоро предстоит прыжок, и о том, что в экипаже должна соблюдаться устойчивая психологическая атмосфера. Йонге со всем соглашался и продолжал соглашаться, даже когда рылся в ящике стола и в запасной одежде.  
– При необходимости могу использовать успокоительные инфогармоники, – в полном отчаянии сообщила "Фелиция".  
– Ни в коем случае, – бодро сказал Йонге, выходя обратно в коридор. – Терпеть не могу эту нудятину.  
Из чувства противоречия насвистывая совершенно негармоничные мелодии, он вернулся к мастерской и предусмотрительно тормознул, прежде чем свернуть в маленький коридор. Предполагаемая посудина с водой на него не рухнула, и Йонге сделал вывод, что запас у Рудольфа был небольшой, рассчитанный всего на один террористический акт против посетителей.

Зайдя в помещение, он убедился, что не зря дальновидно прихватил еще одни штаны.  
Яут все-таки свершил правосудие, и по полу художественно валялись мелкие клочки ткани. Судя по всему, их еще и топтали, и яростно на них плевались. Сам яут с победным видом сидел на полу возле работающей нагревательной панели, сжимая в охапке механика, и монотонно нащелкивал наизусть положения кодекса о воинском достоинстве. Вид у Рудольфа был такой, словно ему только что сделали лоботомию – не хватало только текущей слюны.  
– Кхм!  
Рудольф встрепенулся и рванулся на свободу, но не преуспел – Сайнжа надежно удерживал добычу.  
– Спаситель! – Рудольф принялся изворачиваться на месте. – Клянусь богом, никаких больше сувениров! Что это у тебя?  
– Это? – Йонге помахал штанами. – Это твоя одежда. А вот это, – он поднял другую руку, – предупреждение.  
Сайнжа прекратил вещать, сощурил глаза и резко поднялся. Рудольфа он при этом так и не отпустил. Механик пнул его, Сайнжа сделал шаг вперед, и Рудольф все же вырвался на свободу. Выхватив у Йонге штаны, он яростно запрыгал по мастерской, пытаясь одеться на ходу. 

Сайнжа протянул руку и осторожно подцепил когтем варварское украшение, которое Йонге недавно смастерил всего за полчаса. Из его глотки вырвалось тихое ворчание, тут же перешедшее в довольный рокот.  
– Достойный трофей, – почти прошипел он. – Сын личинки познал великий позор.  
– Я на это и рассчитывал, – ухмыльнулся Йонге. – Правда, если он после такого все же остался жив, то повиснет у нас на хвосте.  
– Не станет, – Сайнжа ответно раскрыл челюсти и вытащил шнурок из пальцев пилота. – Ты же бросил вызов. Чтобы отомстить, нужно сопоставимое причинение вреда. Больше, чем один корабль, скорее, анклав. Для этого сыну личинки придется поднимать всю армаду против людей. Он не посмеет.  
– Один раз ты уже назвал его никем, – напомнил Йонге.  
– Слишком жадный, – выразительно добавил Сайнжа.  
Он примерился повесить шнурок себе на шею, однако Йонге воспрепятствовал этому и силой изъял у навигатора трофей. Сайнжа пронаблюдал, как пилот перевешивает жутковатое ожерелье на себя, и одобрительно пощелкал. Склонив голову, он аккуратно, почти невесомо провел когтем по узорам, покрывающим один из клыков.

– За это можно выпить, – предложил Рудольф, покончивший со штанами, и ревниво попытался оттеснить яута от священного верстака. Сайнжа осмотрел его, уделив штанам пристальное внимание, и демонстративно никуда не отошел.  
– Я на камбуз не ходок, – мигом отказался Йонге. – Ты уверен, что мы не сопьемся?  
– В смысле?  
– Активные белки и все такое, – выразительно сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф пару мгновений тупо смотрел на него, а потом весь сморщился от досады и тут же просветлел обратно.  
– А мы детокса туда!  
– Не думаю, что твой новый желудок...  
Рудольф зашипел не хуже яута. Йонге даже показалось, что у механика вот-вот треснут щеки, и тогда он точно изобразит четырехчастную пасть.   
– Не такой диапазон, – поправил Сайнжа. – Ниже. Вот как.  
Его собственный голос, безусловно, находился в другом диапазоне. Йонге вновь захотелось заткнуть уши, а Рудольф не только закрыл рот, но и хлопнул себя по губам. Сайнжа закончил вытягивать длинную ноту и победно оглядел напарников.  
– Впечатляет, – сухо сказал Йонге. – Вопрос закрыт?  
– Ну хотя бы слабой наливочки, – простонал Рудольф из-под ладони. – Разбавленной!  
– И охота тебе тащиться туда? Холодно же, – в последний раз воззвал Йонге к гласу разума.   
Но глас уже был довольно скудный – пилоту и самому захотелось наливки, приятно щекочущей горло. Самостоятельно готовить спиртное Рудольф не умел – иначе весь набор его положительных качеств был бы слишком выдающимся – но с удовольствием запасался разными эликсирами в противовес собственной же концепции здорового образа жизни.  
– Я могу сходить, – влез Сайнжа, все-таки оккупировавший верстак. – Мой гораздо более совершенный организм способен выносить холод, в отличие от слабых умансоо.  
Рудольф презрительно осмотрел охотника с ног до головы и щелкнул пальцами, одновременно тихо свистнув. В дальнем углу мастерской завозилось нечто явно искусственное. Яут повернул голову и пристально уставился в темноту. Йонге видел, как шевелятся его клыки и щетинки, словно Сайнжа вынюхивает добычу.  
– Иди сюда, моя хорошая, – почти просюсюкал Рудольф. – Ева!  
Из темноты стеснительно выполз белый ящик. Ящик был снабжен двумя гусеничными траками, парой кристально-голубых линз на выдвижном перископе и двумя длинными многочленистыми руками. Подобравшись к хозяину, дроид утробно заворчал.  
– Сгоняй в камбуз и принеси нам "Зелень Садаха", – велел Рудольф. – Холодильная камера, нижняя правая стойка. Давай-давай, моя хорошая!  
Ева согласно заскрипела и пустилась в путь.  
– Ленивые умансоо, – определил для себя Сайнжа.  
– Ну холодно там ночью, вот я и сделал доставщика, – почти виновато сказал Рудольф.  
– Вот, значит, как товарищ Вебер втихую жрет по ночам, – осуждающе резюмировал Йонге.

Пока Ева выполняла почетную миссию, Сайнжа внезапно пристал к механику с вопросами о кольцах, которые он заприметил на Йонге, и оба погрузились в неожиданно бурный разговор об уникальности и интересности имплантатов. То и дело Йонге пытались использовать в качестве наглядного материала, но пилот успешно отбивался, не позволяя открутить себе палец.   
Тем более он возмутился, когда Сайнжа с пылающим энтузиазмом предложил "немножко порезать" ему спину и посмотреть, как работают диски.   
Теоретики остались ни с чем, и Йонге, торжествуя, занял место возле обогревательной панели. Усевшись на полу и прислонившись спиной к источнику приятного тепла, он почти с умилением рассматривал спорщиков. Его не огорчало даже то, что выспаться ему так и не удалось – главное, что экипаж был на месте, никто не лежал в коматозе, "Фелиция" исправно несла свою вахту, а впереди были точно распланированные события.  
Ну почти точно.

– Сайнжа, – позвал он, дождавшись паузы в разговоре. – Эй, имперская ветвь!  
– А?  
– Куда нам прыгать дальше? На Лифангу или в то захолустье, где ты должен оставить пробирку с дерьмом?  
– Со Зверем, – недовольно поправил яут. – Если у вас нет приоритета, то я хотел бы на...  
Последовавший набор захлебывающегося бульканья Йонге расшифровать не смог.  
– Короче, Склифосовский, – потребовал Рудольф.  
– Кто? – хором переспросили пилот и навигатор.  
– Не знаю, – Рудольф ослепительно улыбнулся. – Но звучит же, а? Так мичман Сталин говорил.  
– Сскульдахарга, – определился Сайнжа после недолгой паузы.  
– Скуль, – привычно сократил Йонге.  
– Изучение чужих языков – достойное занятие.  
Сайнжа назидательно поднял палец, но все испортило возвращение Евы – дверь открылась, и дроид аккуратно переполз через порожек, позвякивая бутылками. Напарники немедленно перенесли все внимание на цветную стеклотару. Сайнжа забурчал, однако не стал ничего говорить.  
– Смотри какая умница, – опять засюсюкал Рудольф. Тяга к полуразумным механизмам выглядела, с точки зрения Йонге, еще страшнее, чем тяга к оружию. – Все привезла, ни капли мимо, ну давай, радость моя, катись ближе...  
Ева радостно загудела и торопливо затарахтела навстречу создателю. На одном из разбросанных повсюду элементов охладителя Ева подскочила, но быстро выровнялась и с честью завершила сложный путь. Рудольф наклонился, вытащил бутылки из цепких ручонок и одобрительно похлопал по перископу. Ева втянула его, потушила линзы, словно от удовольствия, и загудела.  
– Ну все, давай, не мешай, иди поиграй там в углу, – протянул Рудольф и в последний раз похлопал дроида.  
Продолжая гудеть, Ева укатилась, подмигивая крошечными габаритками. Механик пару секунд провожал ее влюбленным взглядом, но потом взял себя в руки и вернулся к насущным вопросам.

– Здесь градуса четыре, – сообщил он, – на выходе имеем почти двадцать пять. Думаю, годится.  
– Надо было еще закусь взять, – посетовал Йонге.  
– Четыре градуса закусывать – желудок смешить, – буркнул Рудольф.  
Поставив драгоценный груз на верстак, он скрылся в недрах мастерской и отчаянно там зазвякал. Меньше чем через полминуты он вернулся, торжественно потрясая тремя стаканчиками: одинаковые, серо-стальные, они были украшены сложной черной вязью.  
– Красота. Где взял?  
– Выиграл.  
Не вдаваясь в подробности, Йонге взял бутылку "Зелени" и откупорил. Сайнжа осторожно принял в когти стаканчик, и Йонге быстро разлил на троих.  
– Ну... За экипаж!  
Йонге и Рудольф чокнулись, яут промедлил, явно соображая, но затем присоединился. От энтузиазма он едва не расплескал содержимое всех стаканчиков. 

* * *

– Сайнжа, а С-Сайнжа, а почему Скуль?  
– Сскульдахарга, – проворчал яут.  
– Н-ну подумаешь, пусть так! Но п-почему?  
Йонге приставал к навигатору с упорством, на которое способен только пьяный человек. Среди пропитанных алкоголем пластов серого вещества плавала трезвая мысль, что на уговоры Рудольфа соглашаться не стоило.   
– Н-ну Са-айнжа!  
Йонге повис на плече навигатора и радостно дубасил его по спине. Сайнжа даже не шевелился, продолжая разглядывать на просвет кварцевый клинок, который Рудольф в приступе пьяного хвастовства выудил из очередной кучи Очень Важных Вещей.  
– Скажи, эт вы своровали с нашего языка, а? Был такой д-диалект... Скульхренандия – это значит Череповина... В смысле, планета Черепов! Э? Я угадал? Рудольф! Скажи ему!  
Механик отмахнулся. Скрупулезно собранные клочки ткани, оставшиеся в память о трусах, были аккуратно разложены по верстаку. Рудольф примерялся пинцетом то к одному, то к другому, потом выбирал какой-нибудь один и аккуратно перекладывал.  
– Мозай... мозаист... мозаик! – наконец-то выдал правильный вариант Йонге. – Фелиция! Нам нужен тур на планету великих мозаистов!  
– Предлагаю Бриар, Кули и Архей Ломоносова, – мгновенно отозвался искин.  
– Рудо-ольф! – Йонге заорал в полный голос, словно напарник был как минимум на другом конце корабля. – Хочу на Ломоносова!  
– Хоти, – сурово ответил механик и переложил еще несколько обрывков. – Но я там показаться не могу, пока не соберу этот паззл и не надену на себя. Долг чести!

Сайнжа опустил клинок. Йонге перестал колотить его по спине и гулко вздохнул. Несмотря на скорость опьянения, выветривалось оно почти так же быстро. Основная волна нетрезвого энтузиазма пришлась на попытку напарников все-таки выучить несколько яутских фраз: хотя бы приветствия и оскорбления – но даже простое "Здравствуйте" звучало как истошный кашель, вдохновенно исполняемый с перерезанным горлом.  
Яут наклонился и осторожно положил клинок на пустой поддон, затем выпрямился, развернулся и схватил Йонге за бока, тут же отрывая от пола. От неожиданности пилот икнул – и не успел среагировать более внятно, как Сайнжа уже с размаху усадил его на верстак. Головой Йонге снова задел манипулятор, и вроде бы незначительная боль показалась особенно острой и обидной.  
– Друг, зачем ты так, – патетически сказал Йонге, чувствуя, как на правом глазу наворачивается пьяная слеза. – Вот зачем, а?  
– Мои образцы... – начал Рудольф, однако мгновение спустя подвергся той же операции.  
– Я вспомнил, – Сайнжа грохнул себя кулаком по груди. – Вспомнил, что не завершил дело чести! И сейчас завершу!

В тишине напарники пялились на него с тупым интересом. Во всяком случае, Йонге ощущал себя именно так – тупой и одновременно терзаемый любопытством.  
– Нет, не завершу, – неожиданно сказал яут и нахмурился так, что щетина над глазами яростно зашевелилась.  
– А зачем тут кольца? – точно так же неожиданно поинтересовался Рудольф, тыча пинцетом в собеседника.  
Йонге не был уверен, что это уместный вопрос, но его самого тоже немедленно заинтересовало, на кой навигатор нацепил на себя кучу железяк. Вся грива Сайнжи была обвешана кольцами, по несколько штук на один дредлок. Видимо, яут успел украситься после возвращения из Карнаги.  
Сайнжа предусмотрительно чуть сдвинулся назад, пошевелил клыками и молча собрал дредлоки вместе. Кольца со звяканьем примагнитились между собой. На голове яута образовался пучок.   
Йонге изо всех сил стиснул челюсти, понимая, что вот-вот гнусно заржет. Рудольф пару раз кашлянул, ударил себя в грудь кулаком и согнулся на месте в приступе хохота.  
– Вот херня-то! – не выдержал Йонге и тоже загоготал в голос.  
Яут заревел, мгновенно приходя в ярость. Рудольф лихо спрыгнул с верстака, все еще продолжая смеяться, протянул обе руки и разорвал кретинское сооружение. Дредлоки привычно рассыпались, Рудольф пару раз дернул, расправляя их, перестал веселиться и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Так-то лучше.  
Яут пару раз мигнул и разжал поднятый кулак, а затем не очень уверенно провел по дредлокам. Его взгляд метнулся к Йонге, и тот показал большой палец. Рудольф хлопнул яута по плечу и отступил на шаг.  
– Не делай так больше, – посоветовал Йонге. – Выглядит глупо.  
– Но удобно, когда кругом много дряни, за которую можно зацепиться, – проворчал великий охотник.  
Йонге хрюкнул, прижал кулак к губам и тоже постучал себя по груди, пытаясь унять всколыхнувшееся веселье.  
– Да, ты что-то там говорил про долг, – вспомнил Рудольф, пощелкивая пинцетом.  
– Не выполню, – мрачно буркнул яут, монументально складывая руки на груди.  
– Почему? – уточнил Йонге, видя, что пауза затягивается.   
Сайнжа прошипел нечто невнятное и явно непереводное, нервно приподнимая одно плечо. Йонге выразительно приставил ладонь к уху, поворачиваясь всем корпусом. Пару мгновений слышно было только щелканье пинцета, а затем яут набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул.  
– Не встает, – сообщил он.

Пинцет щелкнул еще раз – с металлическим привзвизгом соскользнувших браншей, – а потом звонко покатился по полу. Йонге бросил взгляд на Рудольфа: механик стоял с таким видом, будто все еще собирался что-то отщипнуть или выкусить и лишь ненадолго задумался. Ожидать от него дельных замечаний по теме, видимо, не приходилось, поэтому Йонге взял все на себя.  
– А какая связь? – осторожно поинтересовался он. – Какой, э-э, долг или там честь связаны с твоей потенцией?  
– Я не завершил ритуал двух копий, – как недоумку, разъяснил Сайнжа, выразительно закатывая глаза. – Белое и черное, помнишь?  
Отчаянно напрягая мозг, Йонге лихорадочно перебирал все вооружение яута, пока дикая догадка не пришла ему в голову, как то самое копье.  
– Ты часом не про тот гребаный наркопритон вспоминаешь, а, навигатор?  
Сайнжа удовлетворенно заворчал, скалясь во все челюсти. Рудольф вздрогнул, словно выходя из комы, и решительно попытался засунуть руки в карманы, однако промахнулся – карманов на домашних штанах Йонге не было. Механик свирепо покосился на напарника и привалился к верстаку.  
– Ну не получилось и не надо, – дипломатично сказал Йонге. – Мы тебя не обвиняем.  
Традиционное для подобных утешений "в следующий раз получится" он предусмотрительно не стал договаривать.  
– Плохо чувствовать себя неполноценным, – протянул яут, то и дело срываясь на рычание. – Я думаю, если вы двое сыграете в какие-нибудь ваши ритуалы умансоо, то моя кровь согреется.  
– Нет!  
Слаженно гаркнутое слово заставило яута слегка отшатнуться и дернуть головой.  
– Я пошел! – нервно сказал Йонге, спрыгивая с верстака. – Че за херня? Я не участвую!  
– Чтоб меня еще имели ради чьего-то там достоинства, – поддержал механик, боком огибая верстак с другой стороны. – Спасибо, подавитесь!  
Маниакальное упорство яута, пытавшегося столкнуть их, раздражало и порой откровенно пугало. Они и без того были достаточно близкими друг другу людьми, чтобы еще и инопланетчик норовил вмешаться в нелегкие дела экипажа.

За спиной раздалось рычание, а затем грохот. Краем глаза Йонге увидел, как перекашивается лицо Рудольфа – похоже, грохотал откинутый с пути верстак.   
Мгновением позже Сайнжа словно возник из пустоты, успев вклиниться между напарниками прежде, чем оба развернулись.  
– Поправлюсь, – уточнил он. – Это мой позор перед вами, долг, с которым нельзя мириться.  
Оба смотрели на него снизу вверх и чуть в развороте, но Рудольф успел открыть рот первым, и Сайнжа незамедлительно приступил к действиям, отпихнув Йонге плечом. Первый пилот машинально сделал пару шагов в сторону и столкнулся со стеной.

Сначала вспыхнули уши, потом щеки загорелись так, точно его сунули лицом в дюзовый выхлоп. Зажмурившись, он сделал еще шаг назад, но даже в темноте под веками картинка не пропадала, исправно дорисовываемая дико звенящим синхроном: схвативший человека яут, вцепившийся тому в лицо раскрытыми челюстями, обнимающий поперек корпуса и жадно лезущий свободной ладонью в штаны. Шея у Рудольфа повернулась так, будто вот-вот хрустнет. Йонге распахнул глаза.  
– Осторожней! – рявкнул он. – Хребет сломаешь!  
Но Рудольф уже и сам ухватился за дредлоки и потянул, в свою очередь, выкручивая тяжелую башку яута. Рванув на помощь, Йонге вцепился в верхние челюсти и дернул. Яут с утробным ворчанием разомкнул хватку, и Йонге увидел, как мелькает черный язык, выскальзывая у Рудольфа изо рта. Сайнжа сделал движение вперед, и на лопатках Йонге оказалась растопыренная ладонь, вдавливая его в напарника. Выдернув руку из чужих штанов, Сайнжа обхватил Рудольфа за плечи, и потянул к себе уже обоих.  
– Я сотру позор, – яростно пообещал он, распространяя ацетоновый запах.  
Йонге мотнул головой и успел заметить, как у Рудольфа стекленеют глаза, а потом его и самого начало стремительно накрывать разрастающимся возбуждением, половина которого точно нагнеталась по глейтеру.  
– Не нужно, – еле ворочая языком сказал Йонге. – У нас так не принято... Нам не нужно...  
– Ложь, – заявил Сайнжа и лизнул его в щеку, оцарапав клыками. – Неудовлетворенные желания смущают разум и порождают сомнения.  
Яут быстро попятился, увлекая напарников за собой. 

Путаясь в ногах и нещадно отдавливая их друг другу, экипаж "Фелиции" вернулся на исходные позиции. Верстак все же уцелел – Йонге выяснил это, когда Сайнжа вновь пихнул тяжеленное сооружение, высвобождая себе дорогу. В конечном итоге яут приземлился возле знакомой уже нагревательной панели. Больше это было похоже на падение – Йонге и Рудольф, по-прежнему стиснутые в объятиях охотника, рухнули на него сверху, причем Йонге не пожалел локтя. Ребра у Сайнжи были чрезвычайно жесткие.   
– Ну ты охренел! – попыхтел Рудольф, выворачиваясь всем корпусом. – Хорош уже!   
– Умансоо, окажи услугу, – почти протянул Сайнжа, щуря глаза. – Вы красивые, но всегда так далеко друг от друга, что я редко вижу сразу два трофея... нет, два дорогое... драгоценность.  
Подбирая нужное слово, яут не терял времени даром и к концу короткой речи уже придерживал обоих за шеи. Йонге до сих пор чувствовал вкрадчивую щекотку длинных когтей, прошедшихся по голой спине.  
– Ты так дешево льстишь, словно шлюх покупаешь, – медленно сказал он.   
Рудольф дышал ему почти в ухо, и мозговой деятельности от напарника дождаться вряд ли было возможно.  
– Я не знаю, что это за продажное совокупление, – фыркнул яут.  
Пальцы на шее сжались чуть сильнее, ладонь надавила, и Йонге все-таки сдался. Синхрон пульсировал нестерпимо – куда больше обещанных десяти-пятнадцати процентов сверх обычного.

Йонге слышал, как долбаный фетишист хрипит под ними, шумно втягивая воздух, но куда интереснее было целоваться с приятелем Рудольфом, одновременно пытаясь подрочить и перестать соскальзывать с ворочающейся туши.  
Сайнжа внезапно резко дернулся в сторону, Йонге даже с закрытыми глазами почувствовал, как все вокруг крутанулось, и приложился боком о нагретую панель.   
– Уй бля!  
Поцелуй разорвался одновременно с вскриком Рудольфа. Точно так же разорвались и штаны, и тогда уже сам пилот выругался, повторив за напарником. Рудольф пригнулся, почти ложась на Йонге, и у него над плечом мелькнул знакомый оскал растопыренных челюстей. Под треск ткани вторая пара штанов повторила судьбу первой. Потом Сайнжа исчез, и Рудольф почти сразу же застонал, задирая голову и блаженно жмурясь.   
Йонге внезапных ласк не досталось, но дружно вставшие члены терлись один о другой и этого больше чем хватало. Рудольф обеими руками держался за его плечи, прижимая к полу, и Йонге сквозь полуопущенные веки видел, как физиономия напарника делается все более идиотской, все ближе к полному оргазму.  
Сайнжа оторвался от Рудольфа, и настала очередь Йонге непроизвольно сучить ногами.   
Треклятый язык скользил в нем с невероятной энергией и умением – Сайнжа не лез глубоко, сосредоточившись на том единственном месте, где и нужно было. Член Йонге моментально задергался, сам пилот резко приподнял голову и уткнулся лбом в подбородок напарника. Рудольф поменял упор и просунул обе руки ему под спину, а Йонге обхватил его поперек ребер, и сжал, словно спасательный якорь. В горле само собой захрипело, а потом хрип превратился в стоны. Йонге уткнулся лицом в мокрую шею Рудольфа, сладко содрогаясь и хватая зубами светлую кожу. Рудольф глубоко вздохнул и тоже застонал, а мгновение спустя Сайнжа вновь переключился на механика.   
Развлекался он с ним совсем недолго. Йонге не успел перевести дух, как Рудольф коротко взвыл и сильно вздрогнул. Между колен Йонге оказалась туша великого охотника, жесткая шкура прошлась по внутренней стороне бедер, и Сайнжа присоединился к стонам напарников.  
Пару мгновений Йонге страшно завидовал Рудольфу, принявшему на себя первый удар, но затем синхронизация напрочь стерла различия между своим и чужим удовольствием – Йонге чувствовал себя так, будто это его трахают, раскочегаривая мокрую от яутской слюны задницу, словно это он дрожит между зажавшими его телами и это ему так жарко и хорошо, что он вот-вот сдохнет...

Сайнжа поменял партнера. Йонге взвыл, кусая Рудольфа за плечо. Колени стиснулись сами собой, еще больше обдираясь о жесткие бока. Сайнжа просунул руки под его задницу и вздернул, отрывая пилота от нагретого пола. Невысоко, но достаточно, чтобы Йонге почти задергался от наслаждения. Член извивался в нем, исправно натирая и простату, и распаленный анус. Удовольствие было таким резким и сильным, что Йонге почти мгновенно оказался на грани оргазма. Внутри все задрожало, он с хрипом втянул воздух, сильнее зажмуриваясь – и Сайнжа опять переключился на другого партнера.   
От разочарования Йонге так застонал, что самому стало неудобно. Но чувство стыда мгновенно испарилось, поджаренное на кипящем масле удовольствия, которое теперь испытывал Рудольф – и от души делился им по синхрону. 

Этого было все равно мало, и Йонге отчаянно ждал, когда Сайнжа наконец-то вернется к нему. Проклятый яут сосредоточился на механике и драл его так, что стоны Рудольфа перешли в неприлично высокую тональность. Он уже стискивал руки на загривке Йонге так, словно собрался придушить напарника. Йонге не выдержал и пару раз с оттяжкой хлопнул обеими ладонями по бедрам Рудольфа. Механик захлебнулся воздухом на очередном стоне, а затем сквозь синхрон ударил оргазм.   
Йонге втиснулся лицом в шею напарника, ощущая, как дико колотится пульс в натянутых жилах. Рудольф почти кричал – Йонге больше чувствовал, чем слышал.  
Напарник резко опустился на него, придавливая к полу, и Сайнжа выбрал как раз это мгновение, чтобы переключиться на второго из экипажа. 

Он двигался так медленно, что Йонге не сразу понял, что сейчас все-таки происходит секс – чужой оргазм основательно замутил мозги. Йонге казалось, что он сам уже успел кончить, но постепенно нарастающая горячая тяжесть подсказывала, что он ошибается. Сайнжа окончательно застыл, и двигался только его член – почти незаметно, снова и снова натирая простату. Йонге стиснул пальцы на боках напарника, ощущая, как медленно скручивает живот судорогой наслаждения. Ноги задергались сами собой: сначала коротко и слабо, но чем дольше Сайнжа оставался с ним, тем яростнее делались рывки.  
Йонге снова показалось, что он кончил, но облегчение следом за этим не пришло – только новый виток удовольствия, от которого теперь тряслись не только ноги, но и все тело. Йонге расцепил хватку и потянулся вниз, пробуя остановить Сайнжу, прекратить этот выворачивающий наизнанку секс... И обнаружил, что вцепляется в пол ногтями, стонет, кричит и опять содрогается.  
На этот раз даже зависший над ним Рудольф очнулся.  
– Эй, эй, Йонге! Сайнжа, пусти его! Это херня какая-то! Припадок, что ли?!  
– Внимание, экипаж, – загромыхало с потолка. – Слот отправления открыт. Место назначения изменено, прыжок на Архей Ломоносова через пять секунд.  
Йонге захрипел, скребя ногтями по полу и проваливаясь в беспамятство очередного оргазма.  
"Фелиция" прыгнула.


	5. Chapter 5

Йонге очень медленно собирал в голове буквы. Перед глазами маячило смутное пятно, и у пилота ушло немало времени, чтобы понять, откуда оно взялось. Постепенно изображение превратилось в перевернутого Рудольфа, свесившего голову над приятелем и едва не капающего на него слюной. Когда он успел слезть и развернуться – Йонге даже не представлял.

– Это был... не припадок... – прохрипел Йонге. – Это... мать его... – он запнулся, переводя дыхание. Рудольф шумно дышал и, кажется, его не слушал, но Йонге все равно договорил. – Это был оргазм.  
– Х-х... хрена?  
Рудольф пришел в себя и все-таки пустил слюну, и Йонге вскинул руку, защищаясь. Ладонь он тут же вытер о плечо Рудольфа и хотел уже руку опустить, но механик перехватил его за запястье. Свободная рука подогнулась, однако Рудольф сумел выстоять. Почти нелепым движением он прижал ладонь Йонге к своей щеке, полуприкрыл глаза и потерся о мозолистую кожу.  
– Живой, – удовлетворенно вздохнул он. – Хуже нет, чем кончить и почти отдать концы со страху.  
Йонге хрипло клекотнул, пытаясь засмеяться, и скосил глаза в направлении собственных ног. Яут, как обычно, застыл в статуеподобном состоянии.  
– Почему все застревает на мне? – риторически поинтересовался Йонге, пробуя упереться в пол и оттолкнуться. Но ноги его не слушались.  
– Думаю, ты вызываешь у него более глубокие чувства, – хмыкнул Рудольф.  
Йонге вырвал руку из его хватки и поднялся на локтях. Потом представил, как будет сползать с крючка, извиваясь, словно червяк, и тут же рухнул обратно. Рудольф посидел над ним, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, а затем завозился, старательно перемещаясь из сидячего положения в лежачее. Йонге обеспокоенно следил за его перемещениями краем глаза. Все-таки в таком неудобном положении он предпочел бы оставаться с яутом наедине.   
Однако Рудольф просто улегся на пол, вытянув ноги в другую сторону, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Йонге слегка повернул голову, посмотрел на спокойное лицо и тоже расслабился. Несмотря на дикую ситуацию, его начало клонить в сон. Сказывалось все сразу: cлишком сильный синхрон, слишком много секса и еще прыжок.

– Первый пилот.  
Если бы Йонге верил в абсолютную автономность искинов, то сказал бы, что "Фелиция" позвала его вкрадчиво. А еще очень не вовремя. Но в восстание машин он не верил, поэтому только слегка вздрогнул. Просто "Фелиция" говорила тихо.  
– Да? – хрипло откликнулся он.  
– Большой Аукс запрашивает цель прибытия на Архей Ломоносова.  
– Какой Аукс? – простонал Йонге, окончательно прощаясь с надеждой мирно отдохнуть.  
Теперь присутствие Сайнжи в его личной заднице начало нехило напрягать.   
– Планетарная сеть управления, – вежливо ответила "Фелиция". – Архей Ломоносова считается закрытой для посещений территорией. Необходимо предоставить обоснование прибытия, в противном случае возможно наложение штрафа.  
Йонге зарычал. Потом попытался приподняться, но Рудольф неожиданно поднял руку и уронил ему на грудь.  
– Спроси их, нужны ли им настоящие яутские корабли, – лениво сказал механик.  
– Как скажете, первый механик.

Сайнжа всхрапнул и, к огромному облегчению Йонге, зашевелился. Каменная твердость его члена исчезла, гибкий отросток мгновенно выскользнул наружу, по пути существенно уменьшаясь в размерах. Йонге силой подавил легкое сожаление и сосредоточился на том, чтобы судно не дало течь. Но уже второй раз убедился, что больше ему не грозят потопы и наводнения. То ли яут экономил на собственной сперме, то ли нелепая высокая генетика позволяла эффективно перерабатывать все, что попадало в организм.  
Нервно усмехнувшись, Йонге все-таки сел. Рудольф уронил руку и недовольно застонал.  
– Что произошло? – осведомился Сайнжа.  
– То, что все равно накрыло бы наш патент к синим калипам, – вздохнул Йонге, радуясь, что не сидит в холодном и мокром. – Крайне нестабильная технология прыжка.  
– Не понимаю.  
– Да занесло нас куда попало, пока я кончал, – раздраженно сказал Йонге. Он не видел смысла подбирать красивые слова. – Все мозги набекрень от ебли, понял?  
– Я велик, – приосанился Сайнжа и расправил гриву.  
Рудольф хрюкнул, открыл глаза и перевернулся на живот. Уставившись на Сайнжу, он с восхищением щелкнул языком.  
– Свет не видел такого самоуверенного засранца, – наконец сказал он. – Йонге, напомни, зачем мы его с собой взяли?  
– Чтоб у нас неприятностей было выше крыши, – отрезал пилот. – И я еще не уверен, может это козни Хармати.  
Сайнжа поднялся с собственных пяток, встал на одно колено и щедрым жестом протянул напарникам обе руки. Синхрон по-прежнему исправно срабатывал, и оба одновременно ответили. Сайнжа поднялся, одновременно делая рывок на себя. Рудольф матюгнулся, едва успев выставить колено, чтобы его не протащили по полу. Йонге сумел встать чуть более красиво, но его тут же повело в сторону – ноги по-прежнему отказывались нормально служить владельцу. В итоге все трое опять слились в неловких объятиях. Йонге чувствовал острый запах чужого пота и даже крови – Сайнжа невесть когда успел ободраться. А может Йонге и сам его ободрал – в это верилось с трудом, но кругом вообще происходило много странных вещей.  
– Подано четыре заявки и два коммерческих предложения, – ворвалась в его мысли "Фелиция". – Ранжировать по цене?

* * *

Архей Ломоносова был прибежищем эксцентричных богачей и чудаковатых историков.   
Четыре заявки принадлежали частным лицам, а два коммерческих предложения – институту криптозоологии и обществу любителей старинного оружия. Заслышав про последних, Рудольф почти взвыл от счастья, но Йонге этот поток радости быстро прикрутил.   
Самую выгодную цену предлагал некий Петр Романофф, которому Йонге одним махом и продал корабль, едва только сравнил среднюю рыночную цену с тем, что готов был выложить этот самый Романофф.  
А поскольку доставка, входящая в стоимость, по плану занимала три дня, то на эти три дня весь экипаж получил приглашение к господину Романоффу в личное имение. 

Почтенный господин оказался большим любителем древней культуры. Йонге про такие периоды даже в эл-записях не читал.  
– Чего-то я не уверен, что мне это нравится.  
Рудольф тоже не читал про древнюю культуру и очень скептически отнесся к перспективе костюмированного вечера, устроенного Романоффым на исходе второго дня.   
Весь первый день они наслаждались масштабной экскурсией, которую любезный хозяин провел с размахом, достойным человека, одним жестом покупающего яутский корабль. На второй день Романофф объявил этот самый вечер, церемонно титуловав экипаж в "почетных гостей праздника". По такому случаю напарники оказались перед перспективой одеться в жуткие кружева и панталоны. 

До тех пор, пока панталоны не появились перед взором Йонге, он и не знал таких ужасных слов, но вид белых обтягивающих штанов длиной чуть ниже колена побудил в первом пилоте невероятные поисковые способности, и буквально через пару минут Йонге уже мог похвастаться обширными знаниями об истории средневекового костюма. Под средневековьем понимались настолько темные времена, что даже космических кораблей тогда еще не было.  
– По-моему, это смешно, – вновь подал голос Рудольф.  
Йонге пытался расправиться с манжетами, оборок на которых было еще больше, чем на панталонах, и страдания напарника проигнорировал.  
– Много лишней шкуры, – заметил со своего места Сайнжа.  
Рудольф молча показал средний палец отражению в зеркале. Яут, развалившийся в кресле, не замедлил вернуть жест механику, еще и оскалившись при этом. Ему, как представителю "древней благородной расы", не потребовалось влезать в костюмы докосмической эпохи. По мнению Романоффа охотник был достаточно блистателен в своем первозданном виде.  
– Господи, ну, может, хоть бабы там будут! – воззвал Рудольф к высшим силам.  
– Даю подсказку, – наконец, заговорил Йонге. – Под юбками у них будет много китового уса.  
– Чего?  
– Ребра жесткости. Промахнешься – член отрежет.  
Рудольф испуганно посмотрел вниз, словно неведомый китовый ус уже подкрадывался с ребрами наперевес, покушаясь на святое.

С бабами Йонге не прогадал. Вернее, с прекрасными дамами – язык не поворачивался назвать всех этих красоток "бабами". Едва завидев пресловутые юбки, Йонге немедленно решил, что в докосмической эпохе были свои прелести. Если бы его спросили, чем так поражают женщины, прибывшие на бал, он долго собирался бы с мыслями, пытаясь выразить, что именно в них такого интересного. В конечном итоге сам с собой Йонге сошелся на том, что картина прекрасна в целом. Особенно, если стоять вблизи.

– Так, говорите, вы – межзвездный экипаж?  
– Лучший экипаж всей галактики! – мужественно подтвердил Йонге и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
Жаклин кокетливо засмеялась, прикрываясь полупрозрачным веером. В глубине развернутой пластины извивалось призрачное мерцание, делая улыбку Жаклин еще более загадочной.  
– Поразительно, – наконец, сказала она. – Здесь почти не появляются частные корабли. Это довольно отдаленный уголок Фузии.  
– В мире всегда есть место случайным совпадениям, но я уверен, что в данном случае нас вело само провидение, – галантно сказал Йонге и приподнял фужер. – Иначе как бы я вас встретил?  
Жаклин снова рассмеялась, сложила веер и легонько прикоснулась своим бокалом к его.  
Йонге чувствовал себя просто отлично. Рудольф, барражировавший по залу, тоже излучал полное самодовольство. Он не спешил выбрать даму вечера, успешно переходя от одной группки женщин к другой и по пути успевая знакомиться с холостяками, занятыми той же миссией, что и он.  
Даже Сайнжа умудрялся транслировать в синхроне удовлетворение. Его затянули в компанию самого господина Романоффа и некоего количества суровых джентльменов – Йонге очень понравилось это слово – с явственным военным прошлым.   
Беседа у них шла отнюдь не о ценах на топливо, поскольку пару раз Йонге ловил мощные откаты, в которых Сайнжа оживлял сцены охоты. Благодаря универсальному ретранслятору яут и люди прекрасно понимали друг друга.

– Знаете, мне очень интересно, как вы завладели столь уникальной вещью, как кьяхте квар.  
"Охотник-из-пустоты", – откликнулось в голове Йонге, и он удивленно глянул на спутницу.  
– Не только господин Романофф интересуется редкостями чужой культуры, – понимающе улыбнулась она. – В свое время мне тоже было любопытно ознакомиться с этой гордой расой. Тем более удивительно, что один из них входит в состав человеческого экипажа.  
– Это длинная история, – протянул Йонге, соображая, какие моменты следует оставить при себе, а какие приукрасить. – Но если вы располагаете временем, то я могу рассказать, с чего все начиналось.  
– Я крайне заинтересована, – в тон ему протянула Жаклин и снова раскрыла веер. Йонге внимательно проследил за ритмом, в котором она обмахивала декольте. Движения гипнотизировали. – Говорят, воины этой расы отличаются невероятными физическими качествами.  
"Да, член полметра", – едва не бухнул Йонге, но вовремя сдержался.  
Со стороны почетного собрания раздался рев. Йонге быстро оглянулся. Сайнжа занял любимую позицию – рука вскинута, голова задрана, в стиснутых пальцах – любимое боевое копье. Ни дать ни взять – памятник великому охотнику.  
– Ой, что это? – встревожено поинтересовалась Жаклин.  
– Господа! – голос Романоффа раскатился по всему холлу. Сам миллионер был довольно крепким пожилым мужчиной, а голос и вовсе имел невероятный. – Приглашаем присоединиться всех желающих к охоте! Выездное сафари будет организовано через пятнадцать минут!

Дикое трепетание предвкушения, волнами исходящее от яута, заставило Йонге раздуть ноздри и задышать чаще. Пальцы сами собой сжали тонкую ножку фужера.   
Рудольф, планомерно осаждавший белокурую крепость в голубом платье, прекратил делать витиеватые жесты и медленно обернулся в сторону Сайнжи.  
– Поразительно, – вновь произнесла Жаклин. – Это такой дикий и первобытный поступок... Как-то... просто неприлично.  
Безошибочно определив, как учащается дыхание женщины, Йонге повернулся к ней, полуприкрыл глаза и растянул губы в улыбке.

Насчет китового уса Йонге ошибался. Жаклин такое не носила.

* * *

Яут чихал.  
Громко, смачно и с надрывом. Залпы рева, переходящего в уханье, звучали так, словно еще чуть-чуть – и на одной из особо пронзительных нот голова Сайнжи лопнет.  
При каждом чихе Рудольф постукивал пальцами по столу. Йонге старался держать себя в руках, но нервные тики были ему неподвластны. В конце концов он прижал щеку пальцем. Сайнжа истошно чихнул в сто пятидесятый раз, и жилка на скуле Йонге снова дернулась.  
– Если он вылезет, я его прибью, – с ненавистью сказал Рудольф.  
– Не вылезет, он забаррикадировался, – с не меньшей злобой ответил Йонге.  
Забаррикадировавшийся яут взрыкнул и вновь пальнул разрывным чихом. Криво висящая на стене "традиционная мандала воина" качнулась, слетела с крючка и плавно заскользила на пол. Проводив ее полет безумным взглядом, Рудольф встал. Чих повторился. Механик рухнул обратно в кресло и закрыл глаза ладонью.  
– Сайнжа, урод лохматый, а ну пусти, я тебе антибиотиков вставлю! – заорал Йонге и стукнул кулаком в стену.   
В ответном реве слышались пожелания сдохнуть и твердое намерение никого никуда не впускать.  
– На карантинных штрафах мы разоримся, – обреченно подытожил Рудольф.  
Яут взял паузу и чихнул с новой силой.

Некая часть сознания Йонге торжествовала – яут оказался не таким уж непробиваемым, и тем смешнее было осознавать, что его скосила простуда. Человечество уже давно избавилось от соплей, успешно придавив все простудные заболевания комплексной вакцинацией. Но Йонге хорошо мог представить, как нелегко принять концепцию прививок существам, которые настолько живучи, что способны существовать в огромном диапазоне температур и газовых атмосферных составов. При таких исходных данных Сайнжа должен был чувствовать себя отвратительно, пав жертвой соплей.

– Грра-ах-ха-а!  
– Слушай, а где у него нос? – измученно спросил Рудольф. – Скотина так орет, словно у него хобот как минимум!  
– Я не знаю, где у него нос, но я иду спать, – Йонге поднялся с места, с остервенением потер глаза и двинулся к выходу.   
По пути он в сотый раз наткнулся на ритуальную доску для мелких расчленений, зло пнул ее и в сто первый раз пообещал себе выкинуть лишний хлам с корабля. Только дождаться, когда яут перестанет заплевывать микробами главную каюту, затем предъявить ему внушительный счет на синяки, и уже после этого – в реактор. Всех в реактор.

* * *

На орбите КТУ "Тракс-4" они болтались четвертый день. Благополучно отбыв с Архея Ломоносова, "Фелиция" проследовала по всем автоматическим буйкам, избежав необходимости совершать прыжок, и, как по учебнику, пришвартовалась возле Кластерного Торгового Узла.   
"Вот теперь заживем!" – довольно объявил Рудольф.  
Фраза эта оказалась роковой.

После продажи корабля яутов у команды "Фелиции" образовался приличный капитал, однако быстро выяснилось, что их желания несколько расходятся с возможностями поставщиков.   
К середине первого дня у них были погашены два кредита, к концу – по мелочи обновлен технопарк Рудольфа, заменено несколько универсальных стыковочных узлов, и дело оставалось только за апгрейдом двигателя. Год как пора было менять оболочку ведущего стержня закрутки, но каждый раз это откладывалось на потом.   
Именно на стержне, стоившем ровно половину яутского корабля, поставщики не выдержали и попросили финансовых документов. Обычно частные мелкотоннажные корабли не располагали свободным капиталом, чтоб сходу покупать целую кучу нужных вещей. Привычным делом было оформление в рамках кредит-полетных историй, и именно на этом случилась заминка. Поставщики требовали обязательного подтверждения всех трансфертов, а на запросы между коммерческими структурами обычно уходила уйма времени.

Рудольф неистово проклинал скудоумных барыг, не дающих пустить деньги в оборот. И хотя Йонге всегда мечтал исключительно о личных финансовых инвестициях, он не мог отрицать важность текущих вливаний в поддержку и усовершенствование "Фелиции", поэтому возмущение Рудольфа разделял и поддерживал.

На третий день Рудольф со скуки принялся решать кроссворды, составленные на родном языке, и периодически терзал Йонге фонетическими вопросами. Пилот всякий раз предлагал ему обратиться к словарю, но Рудольф возражал, что это совершенно неспортивно. По мнению Йонге неспортивно было доставать напарников идиотскими вопросами, однако тут их с механиком взгляды кардинально расходились.

Кроссвордов, как и терпения, надолго не хватило. Выкинув последнюю пачку в утилизатор, Рудольф в рамках утешения заказал новехонький пищевой мультикомбайн, основным достоинством которого была компактность и целых восемь режимов против двух, установленных на обычном синтезаторе. И подтверждений на него не требовалось.  
"Выкидывать не дам!" – заявил он по поводу прежнего синтезатора и уволок его к себе в ремонтную.  
А затем треклятый великий охотник умудрился развести сопли до колена.

Йонге был просто уверен, что всему виной сафари, устроенное господином Романоффым. Ни он сам, ни Рудольф не пожелали сменить общество прекрасных дам на погоню за какими-то мегалотериями. А вот Сайнжа с удовольствием возглавил толпу изнывающих от скуки богачей, пообещав тем незабываемое зрелище.   
Потом он даже милостиво поделился с напарниками записью охоты – и она впечатляла. Злобных тварей гоняли по доисторическим болотам, и если все охотники передвигались на быстрых элекерах, то представитель древней благородной расы явно считал своим долгом лично промчаться по каждой луже и нырнуть в каждую яму.  
Йонге даже с экрана чувствовал леденящий холод, шедший от черной воды. Сайнжа признал, что на охоте было отнюдь не жарко, но при этом глаза у него горели так бешено, что напарники, не сговариваясь, промолчали.   
Справедливая кара настигла яута не сразу, но абсолютно неотвратимо.

Шествуя к рубке, Йонге порадовался, что сумел уломать навигатора отдать Романоффу часть барахла, спертого с яутской посудины. Рудольф решительно отказался принимать участие в переговорах, и пилоту пришлось выкапывать свои дипломатические таланты.   
Сайнжа кочевряжился, призывал в свидетели каких-то древних богов, но затем все-таки согласился поступиться наименее ценными вещами. Итогом стал дополнительный бонус от господина Романоффа и бессрочная виза на Архей Ломоносова.  
– И нахрена нам эта виза? – пробормотал Йонге себе под нос. – Ух, чтоб тебя...  
Вещей все еще оставалось немало, и сейчас он зацепился взглядом за сушеную голову неизвестной рептилии. День назад ее здесь не было, а это означало, что Сайнжа периодически все же вылезал из каюты, чтобы сотворить очередную пакость.  
Многозначительно похрустев костяшками, Йонге все же не стал менять курс и добрался до мостика.  
Лучше всего ему думалось в рубке. Даже когда становилось скучно, достаточно было опуститься в привычное кресло – и тут же наступала ясность мыслей и самое натуральное умиротворение.

Погрузившись в объятия кресла, Йонге лениво размышлял о том, что сделать с вознаграждением за доставку для "Датч Шеффер Компани". Он вовсе не собирался отказываться от этого рейса.   
Больше всего с точки зрения вложений ему нравились различные фонды, где шестьсот тысяч за год красиво превращаются в восемьсот, а то и больше, если неустойчивые финансовые качели возьмут особенно большой размах.  
Йонге поерзал и слегка развернулся на бок. Неожиданно он представил, как бы выглядела церемония награждения, если бы все земляне по-прежнему жили на одной планете, а патент оказался бы настоящим секретом сверхскоростных межзвездных полетов. Наверняка их с Рудольфом пригласили бы в Желтый Дом... Или Белый? В общем, туда, где живет Президент человеческих территорий. Произнесли бы краткую речь, а потом представили к награде. Их бы показывали по всем каналам видеотрансляции. Может даже выдали бы почетные партийные билеты в бордель...  
Перевалившись на другой бок, Йонге отбросил мысль о билете в бордель. Он не был уверен, что такие штуки поощрялись на Старой Земле. Но в любом случае их бы знали буквально в каждой подворотне. 

Увы, в пределах целой Фузии это было нереально. Да их даже ни на одно интервью не пригласили в итоге. Даже самые неразборчивые медиаресурсы в таких делах были осторожны. Если открытие окажется фальшивым, рейтинги агентства упадут со скоростью метеорита и раздавят всех, имеющих к этому отношение.  
– Фелиция, запись, – пробормотал он. – Технологию прыжка назвать "эффектом Далине-Вебера".  
– Отказано, пилот Йонге, – почти с сожалением пропела "Фелиция". – За технологией прыжка зарегистрировано предварительное название "эффекта Вебера-Далине".   
– Скотина, – беззлобно ругнулся Йонге.  
Против обыкновения "Фелиция" промолчала, не став интересоваться, к кому относится крепкое выражение. После основательной чистки на Ятранге искин не успел заново набраться того, что пилоты называли "жизненным опытом" и от чего старательно пытались ограждать свои корабли.   
Для полноценного функционирования с искинов приходилось снимать почти все стандартные заводские ограничения, поэтому мощные машины начинали быстро подхватывать информационный мусор, влияющий на "душу" искина и вырастающий в причудливые личностные черты.   
Но зато "Фелиция" сразу же прописала сопливого навигатора во временно неспособные выполнять обязанности.  
"За идиота держит", – с удовольствием прокомментировал тогда Рудольф.

В остальном "Фелиция" вела себя порядочно: наведенных чувств не подбрасывала, виртуально влезть к пилоту в штаны не пыталась. Воспользовавшись затянувшейся паузой перед оформлением договора, Рудольф успел дважды перепроверить работу модуля синхронизации и безжалостно стер предустановленный пакет настроек.   
Модуль неоднократно обновляли в НИИЦ, а шутники с завода-изготовителя неизменно ставили на все модули программу "улучшенного взаимодействия".   
Искины кораблей добросовестно скачивали и запускали программу, после чего начинали устраивать экипажу подлянки. В основном безобидные, например, трансляцию романтической музыки и приглушенное освещение. Но могли и постараться, произвольно отключая отопление в жилых каютах. По мнению конструкторов это было весело, по мнению Рудольфа – заслуживало утопления всего конструкторского состава в помоях.

– Программа стрижки номер три, – скомандовал Йонге.  
Над головой тут же вспыхнул лучик, и по голове пилота заскользила яркая зеленая точка. Когда она скатывалась на виски, Йонге приходилось щуриться. Запах паленого волоса слегка портил удовольствие от процесса, но с этим Йонге давно смирился. К счастью, команда Хармати не стала потрошить навигационные таблицы. В них Йонге запихал не только четыре гигабайта редкой коллекционной порнографии, но и с десяток парикмахерских программ. Образ крутого парня требовал приложения определенных усилий. На больших кораблях в команду специально брали живого специалиста, поскольку считалось, что нет ничего более полезного для психики, чем настоящий человеческий уход. На мелких кораблях приходилось довольствоваться меньшим, однако Йонге любил и обычную лазерную стрижку – от нее по голове растекалось приятное тепло.

– Эй, на мостике!  
Вопль Рудольфа по громкой связи испортил всю релаксацию. Йонге дернулся и всем телом почувствовал, как лазерный луч соскользнул с идеальной траектории. Ходить теперь две недели с выбритым виском!  
– Чего? – рявкнул он.  
– Глаза разуй! Смотри, что пришло!  
– Ща, – буркнул Йонге.  
Рудольф не стал отключать связь, и последние полминуты парикмахерского цикла сопровождались громким сопением механика, исходящим с потолка. Наконец лазер погас, и Йонге открыл глаза. Прямо на пластике его защитного купола подгрузился файл подтверждения оплаты.  
– Отличные новости, – Йонге откинул предохранители джойстиков орбитальной корректировки. – Какой док?  
– Рули в восьмой, – довольно отозвался Рудольф. – Не забудь отрубить гравитацию, да и воздух, пожалуй.  
– Зачем? – удивился Йонге. – Ты что, хочешь полностью вывернуться?  
– Ну это очень новый и очень хороший комплект оболочки. Нежелательно, чтобы его монтировали в условиях, приближенных к наземным.  
– Я тоже читал характеристики и не помню такого запрета.  
– Это рекомендации, – упрямо сказал Рудольф. – Ставить его будут равшаны.  
– Тем более. Они могут работать в любых условиях.  
Автономные сборщики RVSHN-40 действительно могли строить даже гелиосферные станции.  
– Но Йонге, старик! Это же стержень! Для Фелиции! Зубы ты тоже будешь лечить у кого попало?  
– Никогда не лечил зубы.  
– Да пошел ты нахрен.  
– Ладно-ладно, – снисходительно сказал Йонге после тщательно выдержанной паузы. – Будут тебе идеальные условия.  
– Вот за это я и люблю этого парня, – торжественно сообщил Рудольф неведомым слушателям.

* * *

В скафандре было жарковато. Йонге висел вниз головой, примагнитившись ботинками к потолку, и наблюдал, как Рудольф энергично передвигается среди равшанов, сыпля командами, от которых у самого Йонге язык бы скрутился трубочкой уже через пару минут.   
На свободном канале связи бесновался яут, которому Йонге хоть и оставил воздух, но силу тяжести тоже отрубил. Великий охотник витиевато изливал свой гнев по поводу летающей в каюте жидкости, которая так и норовила вмазаться в дредлоки. Периодически он замолкал, чтобы сопливо чихнуть, и тогда Йонге многозначительно гыгыкал в микрофон. Сайнжа тут же впадал в еще большую ярость, начиная перечислять все кары, грозящие обрушиться на голову пилота, как только гравитация вернется.  
– Ну пару часов, – наконец-то внятно ответил Йонге в ответ на вопль "Когда?"  
– Я обзаведусь еще одним трофейным черепом умансоо! – рявкнул Сайнжа.  
– Еще одним? – выразительно повторил Йонге.  
Повисла недобрая пауза.  
– Первый купил, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
Йонге снова засмеялся.

* * *

Несмотря на апгрейд стержня, к Лифанге, которую Сайнжа собирался передарить гнусным разрушителям императорского дворца, приходилось ковылять на обычных двигателях. Скуль вообще откладывалась.  
Как и предсказывал Рудольф еще три недели назад, колония лежала в стороне от спейсштрассе, поэтому готовых моделей прыжка не было. Йонге вполне мог составить новый маршрут, но чертовы яуты устроили колонию в таком глухом углу, что пришлось бы делать слишком много микропрыжков, и дешевле оказалось тащиться на сверхсветовой. А доверять крупный прыжок всяким чихающим навигаторам Йонге не собирался. Тем более "Фелиция" по-прежнему считала Сайнжу нетрудоспособным, а значит, прыгать по обычной схеме можно было без его одобрения.  
Прыжок Йонге планировал ровно один – судя по прогнозу, на следующий день должна была образоваться гравитационная лакуна. Ее-то пилот и караулил.

В пять утра по времени "Фелиции" его вахту, а вернее, крепкий здоровый сон циничным образом прервали.   
По поводу раздавшегося скрежета за дверью Йонге сделал два вывода: первый – он по-прежнему готов был по малейшему шороху вскакивать и драться с монстрами, второй – Сайнжа выбрался из кают-компании.  
Не дождавшись приглашения, яут ввалился сам, грузно протопал по всей каюте, опустился в кресло и с диким скрежетом подвинул его к койке пилота. Йонге выжидательно посмотрел на охотника, придержав сразу несколько вопросов, которые уже рвались с языка. Яут заерзал, неловко перевалился сбоку набок, сцепил руки на животе и угрюмо уставился на Йонге. Пилот подождал еще пару секунд, а затем демонстративно закрыл глаза и устроился поудобнее. Яут заклокотал, закашлялся и сдавленно чихнул. Йонге опять открыл глаза.  
– Я страдание, – неохотно прогундосил Сайнжа.  
– Я бессонница, – передразнил Йонге. – Что, ты наконец-то готов лечиться?  
– Я не болен. Но кругом холод, – пожаловался Сайнжа. – Колотит.  
– Ты и так устроил в кают-компании сущий ад. Туда заходить страшно. Можешь взять еще пару одеял. Больше ничем не помогу, кроме лекарств.  
– Одеяла несравнимы с живой кровью, – вздохнул яут. – Будь моим согревающим?  
– Обойдешься, – отрезал Йонге. – Вали к Рудольфу.  
– У него нож, – пророкотал яут, недовольно щелкая когтями.  
– У меня тоже.  
– Но ты более сожалеющ. Милосерден.  
– Наглая ложь, – выразительно сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа чихнул так, что голова мотнулась, уткнулся лицом в ладони и остался сидеть.  
– О господи, ладно, – вздохнул Йонге.   
Яут приподнял голову и уставился на него сквозь пальцы, а затем отнял ладони и растянул челюсти в эквиваленте довольной улыбки.   
– Только сопли утри! – рявкнул пилот, завидев то, что ему совершенно не хотелось подробно рассматривать.  
Сайнжа поднялся и потопал в уборную.  
Йонге вытащил из-под подушки нож, который там действительно хранился, и аккуратно переложил на полку. Он не был мягкосердечным или милосердным. Он был практичен.   
Чихающий яут доводил до белого каления, а впереди у них был турпоход по очередной неизвестной планете, про которую Сайнжа только сказал, что катаклизмы там не происходят и альясов не водится. Поэтому Йонге был кровно заинтересован в здоровом яуте, на которого, в случае чего, можно взвалить большую часть горнопроходческих работ.

Судя по грохоту, производимому в уборной, Сайнжа мог ломать скалы без динамита. Йонге невольно прислушивался, как падают различные вещи и как яут с глухими проклятьями ставит их на место. В уборной было тесно – ровно настолько, чтобы умыться, побриться и почистить зубы, одной ногой упираясь в крышку унитаза. Затем зашумела вода, и Йонге едва не заржал в голос, когда раздались первые трубные рыки, свидетельствующие о том, что некое подобие носа у яутов точно есть. Как минимум носоглотка точно.  
Пару минут спустя яут вывалился наружу, таща с собой полотенце. Утеревшись им с демонстративным старанием, он швырнул ткань обратно в помещение и прошествовал к койке. Йонге лениво подумал, что будь у них плохо с ресурсами, например, если бы полотенца приходилось стирать самим, он бы придушил яута еще в первые несколько дней знакомства. Сайнжа проявлял полнейшее пренебрежение к бытовым мелочам.  
– А я предупреждал, – сказал Йонге нависшему над ним охотнику. – Я говорил, что ледяные ванны не идут на пользу никому, кроме саджави.  
– Весело было, – буркнул Сайнжа и примерился рухнуть прямо на пилота.   
Йонге перекатился, буквально вжался в стенку, и упавший Сайнжа занял всю постель. Стандартная каюта была рассчитана на взрослого человека, причем с большим запасом, но о яутах конструкторы не подумали.  
– Фелиция, режим подогрева, – прощелкал яут.  
"Отменить, – беззвучно продублировал Йонге. – Стандартный режим".  
В отличие от придурочного навигатора он прекрасно знал, что при высокой температуре – а яут был точно на несколько градусов горячее обычного – излишнее утепление не поможет.   
Сайнжа попробовал угнездиться как следует, но в конечном итоге скорчился почти в эмбриональной позиции. Йонге вывернулся из слабого объятия, и устроился поперек, свесив ноги через бедро яута. Он сомневался, что сможет нормально спать в живой колыбели, но если это входило в стратегию склонения Сайнжи к принятию лекарств, он был готов и на такие жертвы.

* * *

...Йонге спал и видел, как он, перспективный механик, только что ушедший к хренам зеленым из экипажа "Лаусты", шарит по хедхантерным доскам, разыскивая корабль, где не будет таких идиотов, как его уже бывшие коллеги, хотя, конечно, наличие идиотов в штатном расписании никто не указывает.  
Он спал и видел, как чернявый небритый мужик буквально через губу цедит, что ему не помешает механик на борту, но все расходы пополам, и он кивает, потому что собственные акции действуют ровно неделю, и если не вложиться в корабль, то вся кредит-полетная история накроется волосатой лоханкой.  
Он спал и видел, как корабль с забавным именем "Фелиция" старательно гоняет по экрану графики совместимости, а потом радостно пищит, сигнализируя, что экипаж в составе двух человек может оптимально работать на борту.   
Он спал и видел, как напарник, скотина, срывается с гладкого конца гасителя, который они оба вот уже второй день чистят после болота на Сварже, и летит на страховочном тросе, который сто лет как надо было менять, и он столько раз говорил об этом, но теперь уже поздно.  
"Эй, я живой", – удивленно говорит Йонге, и он облегченно улыбается, хотя от ужаса лицо закаменело, а напарник весит как центаврус, поэтому и улыбка получается кривая, словно вырезанная ножом.  
Он спал и видел, как матерится напарник, обнаружив, что белый соус отправился в чрево утилизатора, и вопит во все горло, что плевал он на здоровый образ жизни, а без соуса он вообще сдохнет.  
Он спал и видел, как первый пилот беззвучно шевелит губами, бинтуя ему ладонь, сожженную к чертям во время выгрузки, и какие у него при этом глаза – от этого даже боль становится глуше.

...И он видел, как желтая ядовитая кровь брызжет на землю, проедая фиолетовую траву, и чувствовал, как яростно колотится двойное сердце, разгоняя туман блаженства по венам...

* * *

Йонге с хрипом вынырнул из сновидений, цепляясь за воздух. Сердце колотилось так, что в груди ломило. Он инстинктивно дернулся, схватиться за ребра, но правую руку придавило. Йонге выдернул из-за головы левую и все-таки схватился за грудь. Он был весь мокрый от пота, по вискам и бокам стекали щекотные струйки.   
Перестав удерживать пульс, он провел тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, но сделал только хуже. Медленно повернув голову, он обнаружил источник тяжести на правой руке. Белобрысую макушку нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Йонге сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями. Но прежде чем он успел начать прочувствованную речь, Рудольф поднял голову и так дико посмотрел на него, что слова застряли в горле.   
Йонге заскрежетал зубами с досады и безмолвно залепил товарищу Веберу щелбана. Рудольф схватился за лоб, вскидываясь с места, и Йонге выдернул руку из-под него. Ощущение было такое, словно вместо руки у него бревно, а то и бетонный столб. Мгновение спустя столб начал страшно колоться изнутри, и Йонге оскалился от непереносимо острых ощущений.   
По-хорошему, за такой глубокий синхрон надо было еще и в челюсть дать, но у Йонге слишком тряслись пальцы.  
Наплевав на покой больного, Йонге оттолкнулся от бока яута и буквально выпрыгнул из чертовой колыбели. Сайнжа всхрапнул и дернулся, разворачиваясь. Рудольф последовал за напарником и молча схватил того за неотлежанную руку.   
Пальцы у него были мокрые от пота, и Йонге мог бы легко вырваться, но медлил.  
– Доброе утро, экипаж! – с неуместной радостью пропела "Фелиция", видимо, приняв суматоху за удачное начало дня.   
Йонге дернулся, пальцы Рудольфа соскользнули, но Йонге успел перехватить его ладонь в ладонь. Рукопожатие затянулось еще на несколько долгих секунд, а затем Рудольф расплылся в ухмылке.  
– Иди давай, – сказал он и поскреб щеку. – Я за тобой в очереди.

* * *

– Сплю я себе, сплю, – оживленно рассказывал Рудольф, помахивая пищевым брикетом, – и вдруг чувствую, что кто-то без меня настроечную сессию запускает!  
– Я этого не делал.  
– А тебе и не надо, – отмахнулся Рудольф. – Моя гениальная крошка сама все запускает... И вот чувствую я, что все происходит без меня, встаю, иду, сшибая все углы, заглядываю в кают-компанию, где никого нет...  
– А обогрев там выключен? – вспомнил Йонге.  
– Иду дальше, к товарищу Далине, – продолжил Рудольф, игнорируя вопросы, – захожу – и что же я вижу?  
– Розового тапаса, – ядовито сказал Йонге.  
– Там не было тапасов, – тут же поправил Сайнжа, до сих пор внимательно слушавший историю похождений отважного механика.   
В камбузе ему пришлось опять занять место на столе.   
– Это он шутит, – снисходительно сказал Рудольф. – А вижу я, что без меня идет настройка, прямо мостик в воздухе стоит. А товарищ Далине между тем похрапывает, словно ему не полагается такие вещи отслеживать. Ну и...  
– Что? – не выдержал Йонге.   
– Ну и все, – буднично закончил Рудольф. – Я тоже устроился. Отрубился прямо сразу.  
– Фелиция, почему не предупредила о мостиковой передаче? – рявкнул Йонге, глядя в потолок.  
– Оптимальная синхронизация проводится в состоянии полного покоя и основывается на дельта-ритмах, как вам должно быть хорошо известно, пилот Йонге, – моментально отозвался корабль.  
– Не понимаю, – заворчал Сайнжа и прислушался к себе, словно намеревался чихнуть.  
– Пока экипаж спал, корабль устроил принудительную синхронизацию, – на пальцах разъяснил Рудольф. – Без предупреждения и без физического соединения. Воздушно-капельным путем.  
– Как микробы, – поддержал Йонге. – Тебе-то с твоими соплями про микробов уже должно быть известно, а?  
– Я здоров! – объявил Сайнжа.  
Йонге мысленно велел "Фелиции" заткнуться, шестым чувством уловив, что сейчас искин бодро доложит о том, как по приказанию первого пилота распылял на спящего яута наспех скомбинированное противовоспалительное.

Так и не узнав тайны своего выздоровления, Сайнжа удалился в кают-компанию, на ходу прихватив с собой еще один брикет. Рудольф только крякнул, оставшись без доппайка. Но особого огорчения Йонге в его голосе не услышал – брикеты были так себе.  
– Прыжок не пропустим? – буднично поинтересовался Рудольф, вертя в пальцах обертку.  
– Нет. У меня таймер стоит.  
– Молоде-ец...  
Йонге недовольно посмотрел на Рудольфа, но тот по-прежнему вертел обертку и, похоже, не осознавал, что интонации у него самые нелепые. Будто с Евой разговаривает.   
Допив свой чай – витаминизированный, только улучшенные ионы, покупайте "Тамарис" – Йонге поднялся, намереваясь заняться чем-либо душеспасительным, вроде чтения или просмотра фильмов.  
– Ты тоже видел его сон?  
Вопрос прозвучал точно так же буднично, но Йонге все равно остановился на полушаге и медлил несколько секунд, прежде чем обернуться.  
– Ну да, – наконец сказал он. – Желтая кровь, фиолетовая трава?  
– Ага.  
Рудольф потянулся и выбросил обертку. От одного воспоминания у Йонге зазудели кончики пальцев. Ему страшно захотелось самому, вот этими вот руками потрогать шкуру убитого зверя. Почувствовать кислый запах смерти. Срезать хитин и достать длинный череп...  
Он моргнул и обнаружил, что Рудольф стоит совсем рядом и внимательно на него смотрит.  
– Я теперь понял, как они живут, – сказал механик. У него в глазах Йонге видел то же самое: фиолетовое и желтое. – Ради такого можно и геноцид устроить, и пятнашки с наездниками. Это словно...   
– Наркотик, – подсказал Йонге.  
– Да. Только биохимия. Срань господня, целая раса наркоманов.  
– Надеюсь, крыша у него не поедет.  
Рудольф только пожал плечами. Йонге вздохнул и направился к выходу. Его очень волновало, что яут собрался затеять в кают-компании. 

* * *

Войдя, оба одновременно сморщили носы. Сайнжа отвлекся от ковыряния в подозрительно выглядящих футлярах и вопросительно двинул щетинками.  
– Воняет! – первым сказал Рудольф. – Ты обгадился тут, что ли?  
– Или пропотел, – более дипломатично добавил Йонге.  
– Это запах борьбы, – фыркнул яут.  
– Так собери этот запах и выкинь вон отсюда, – сурово сказал Рудольф.  
– Настоящий воин...  
Напарники одновременно указали на дверь, и Сайнжа замолчал, не договорив фразу.   
– Уровень заражения – критический, – добрым голосом сказала "Фелиция", в точности повторив мысленную команду Йонге. – Рекомендуется немедленно устранить источник, в противном случае помещение будет дезинфицировано принудительно.  
Сайнжа взметнулся с места, двумя широкими жестами сгреб в охапку все, наваленное на платформу, и так же стремительно ринулся к двери.  
– В грузовом брось, промоем! – крикнул вслед Рудольф.  
Йонге ухмыльнулся. Головная боль от прямой нейросвязи определенно стоила такого зрелища.

– Вот странно, барахло воняет, а сам яут – нет, – задумчиво сказал Рудольф.  
– Главное, чтобы не оказалось, что это мы к его запаху привыкли. Не то при личной встрече от тебя, вонючего, девушки бегать начнут.  
– А от тебя не начнут, что ли? – оскорбился механик.  
– А я помоюсь заранее.  
"Фелиция" усердно шумела вентиляцией, изгоняя тяжелый запах, напарники вяло переругивались и в конце концов переместились на излюбленные места.  
Йонге ревностно проверил состояние дивана, убедился, что тот цел и невредим, и вовремя показал кулак Рудольфу, который уже подобрался к вещам яута и нацелился на чужое имущество.  
– Имей совесть, – сказал Йонге. – Он в твоих ящиках не ковыряется.  
– Какая заботливость. Не ты ли совсем недавно мечтал вышвырнуть его в грузовой отсек?  
– Теперь я рассматриваю его как ценную инвестицию. И тебе советую.   
Рудольф громко хмыкнул. Йонге развернул активный экран голограммы и начал копаться в видеотеке. Коллекция познавательных фильмов в памяти "Фелиции" была поистине неохватной. Простому смертному не хватило бы и целой жизни, чтобы все изучить. Рудольф подошел ближе, навалился на спинку дивана и тоже уставился в меню выбора.  
– Во, – сказал он, тыча пальцем. – Институт клинкового оружия Тальпы. Жуть как интересно, должно быть.  
– Да иди ты со своим... Эй!  
Рудольф захватил шею пилота локтем и яростно начал натирать ему макушку костяшками пальцев. Йонге зарычал, и уже настроился на достойный ответ, когда дверь кают-компании предупреждающе пиликнула. Рудольф обернулся, заставляя Йонге буквально выворачиваться вместе с собой. На пороге нарисовался яут. Напарники одновременно потянули воздух.  
– Я мылся! – возмущенно зарокотал навигатор.  
– Это, несомненно, делает честь великому охотнику, – кивнул Йонге, одновременно все-таки отцепляя от себя Рудольфа.

Сайнжа прошел через каюту, поднял футляры и сгрузил их на платформу. Затем выбрал один из них, подкинул и задумчиво посмотрел на диван. Йонге быстро развернулся и сложил ноги на сиденье, полностью заняв его.   
Презрительно клацая всеми четырьмя клыками, Сайнжа прошествовал к притулившемуся тут же столу, уселся на пол и начал разворачивать футляр.   
Как и все, что делали яуты, тот был весьма вместителен. Тонкие панели поднимались и разворачивались, пока вся поверхность небольшого стола не оказалась занята. Внутри находился целый набор инструментов.  
– Это набор для пыток? – не выдержал Рудольф, покидая свой пост у дивана и подбираясь ближе.  
– Это набор для гигиены, – фыркнул Сайнжа, перебирая маленькие инструменты.  
– Носоковырятельная палочка? – ткнул механик в первую попавшуюся хреновину.  
Сайнжа коротко рявкнул, отбивая ладонью кощунственный палец. Рудольф отдернул руку и заворчал почти как разозлившийся яут: не хватало только характерного щелканья. Йонге поймал его взгляд и покачал головой. Выражение лица Рудольфа тут же сделалось слегка виноватым. Йонге вздохнул. Ему не очень нравилось, как быстро оба они подхватывают привычки навигатора. Особенно после настройки.

Между тем Сайнжа окончательно разложился и пошевелил пальцами, явственно выбирая, с чего начать. Поднял самый угрожающий с виду прибор, в котором Йонге видел исключительно дрель, и нацепил на сверло абразивную насадку. Повинуясь щелчку клавиши, дрель глухо взвыла. Сайнжа повертел ее, разглядывая со всех сторон, и поднес к указательному пальцу. Абразив соприкоснулся с краем когтя, и глухое завывание дополнилось скрежещущим звуком. Завоняло паленой костью.  
– Verdammte Scheisse! Это ж маникюр!  
Рудольф ударил себя по коленям и захохотал. Йонге присоединился к нему, совершенно позабыв про сдержанность настоящего космического пилота.   
Сайнжа пару мгновений метался взглядом между хохочущими людьми, а потом заревел в голос и рывком поднялся с места. Маникюрное сверло полетело на пол, а охотник прыгнул, метя кулаком в голову Рудольфа.   
Механик присел, пропуская удар поверх макушки, и крутанулся на месте, полностью уходя из зоны поражения. Сайнжа точно так же молниеносно развернулся и пнул. На этот раз удар достиг цели. Рудольф отлетел в сторону и грохнулся набок.

– Ах ты сучара, – прокряхтел он, медленно садясь.  
Йонге разжал кулаки, видя, что напарник не особо пострадал.  
– Я не вижу причин насмехаться над воином, приводящим в порядок свое оружие! Если вы, умансоо, не обладаете когтями и клыками, позволяющими убивать врага, то не вам веселиться!  
– Да у тебя совсем нет чувства юмора, полосатый ты говнюк!  
Сайнжа снова нечленораздельно заревел. Йонге поморщился и на всякий случай проверил отзывчивость стигматизаторов. Ему вовсе не улыбалось постоянно лупить кого-то электричеством, но яут требовал особого подхода.  
– Я ничего не слышу! – Рудольф покрутил ладонями возле ушей. – Хочешь, чтобы тебя поняли, прекращай орать!  
– Издевательство не входит в понятие юмора! – объявил яут.  
Рудольф раздраженно сплюнул, продолжая сидеть на полу. Выскочивший из-под кресла микроуборщик тут же всосал не предусмотренные обстановкой жидкости и снова скрылся.  
– А теперь помиритесь, – предложил Йонге, гоняя по пальцам искру.  
Сайнжа обернулся, смерил его взглядом и пошевелил клыками, глядя на то, как искра перескакивает с одного кольца на другое. Зло сверкнув глазами, он отвернулся, сделал несколько шагов к Рудольфу и протянул тому руку. Механик ухватился за ладонь, и Сайнжа вздернул его на ноги. Йонге чувствовал неловкость, повисшую в воздухе, но придумывать, как разрядить обстановку, не стал. Рудольф не маленький, сам разберется.  
Он бы еще и остался посмотреть, чем все закончится, но по глейтеру свалилось предупреждение, что – вопреки вчерашним расчетам – гравитационная "плешь" возникла на два часа раньше.

Вселенная не стояла на месте. Все в мире было подвержено правилу вращения. Поэтому, чисто теоретически, оставаясь на одном месте, можно было дождаться, когда мимо пролетит труп врага. Но только при условии, что ты сам остаешься неподвижен, выпадая из мировой системы координат.  
Путешествия на постсветовых скоростях относились к подобной категории: корабль искусственно тормозился на той самой границе, где физические законы начинают искажаться, и генерировал поле абсолютного торможения. Мир продолжал вращаться, а корабль и все, что было у него на борту, ждали, зависнув в мертвой точке. Гравитационные болота ползли мимо, метеорные поля неохотно вытягивались клиньями и тоже проскальзывали стороной. Едва перед носом корабля возникало свободное пространство, он немедленно вклинивался туда и упорно карабкался до следующей остановки.

Все это Йонге знал наизусть, но ожидание было близким к мучительному. Человечество привыкло покорять межзвездные пространства со скоростью, о которой их предки не смели даже мечтать. Время было даже более ценным ресурсом, чем информация – ведь последней было так много, а первого так мало.  
Йонге даже читал несколько статей, в которых подробным образом разбирался крах информационного метапространства, пришедшийся как раз на второе десятилетие после открытия гиперпрыжков. Чем больше рассеивались колонии, тем менее ценным становилось глобальное знание о том, что происходит в трех прыжках от тебя. Основное значение придавалось конкретике: ты живешь в анклаве Бали, и тебя интересует только то, что происходит в анклаве Бали, а также краткая сводка о политической обстановке ближайших "прыжковых" соседей. Ну и пучок жареных новостей со славным интергалактическим скандалом на закуску.  
Хотя часть скандалов люди просто не понимали. К примеру, обнажение третьего усика советника Шкайх прямо на заседании комиссии по утилизации тяжелопромышленных отходов. Вот если бы у советника Шкайх имелись ядреные сиськи – все выглядело бы куда интереснее.

Йонге без малейшего зазрения совести наблюдал за оставшимися в кают-компании членами экипажа, вызвав активный просмотр с одной из камер, понатыканных на "Фелиции". Сайнжа вновь устроился на полу, но теперь Рудольф к нему присоединился и, судя по всему, с интересом слушал рассуждения яута о важности боевой полировки когтей. Йонге не стал включать звук, но выразительные движения челюстей нельзя было спутать ни с чем – яут произносил пафосную речь. Абразив между тем работал так, что искры летели.  
Делать было пока нечего, поэтому Йонге так и продолжил наблюдение за занимательным культурным мероприятием. В конечном итоге яут протянул Рудольфу руку, и механик добросовестно передергал все когти, порезавшись на мизинце. Сайнжа запрокинул голову и задергал челюстями, явно веселясь. Рудольф, сидевший поджав ноги, мгновенно высвободил одну ногу и пнул яута в локоть. Сайнжа заткнулся, опустил голову и нахмурился. Но затем вновь ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Рудольфа по плечу.  
"Фелиция" подала сигнал первого сближения.  
– Достигнута лакуна, кривизна по Рейгелю – восемь баллов.  
– Спасибо, – машинально отозвался Йонге.

На экране лакуна выглядела как вытянутое черное пятно. Йонге в который раз порадовался, что заниматься самолично расчетами высшей вселенской тригонометрии ему не требуется, и вся научная жуть сведена к трехмерной графике, отражавшей истинную суть вещей очень приблизительно. Вполне достаточно, чтобы пилот сориентировал искин. Ограниченность человеческого восприятия срабатывала как необходимый тормоз для совершенного кристаллического мозга. В попытке поймать идеальную точку далеко не один из тестовых кораблей оставался мертвой лоханкой. Каждый пилот твердо знал, что чем больше кривизна – тем меньше энергии будет затрачено на прыжок. Восемь – уже хорошо, но лучше девять или десять. Это уже почти парабола Рейгеля.  
– Кривизна – восемь с половиной баллов.  
– Очень хорошо, – пробормотал Йонге и включил сигнал в кают-компании.   
Краем глаза он видел, как яут вскинул голову, но Рудольф помахал у него ладонью перед носом. На экране прыгали цифры, показывающие колебания в десятичном приближении: 8.5, 8.6, 8.4, 8.7, 8.5, 9.1.  
Йонге легонько стукнул пальцем по кнопке запуска.

* * *

Лифанга была красива. Бело-голубая, идеальная, как нарисованная.  
Первым не выдержал Йонге.  
– Сайнжа, гадюка полосатая, ты не сказал, что эта колония заледенела как... не знаю что!   
– Долгая зима, – проворчал яут. – Большой наклон. И я не полосатый, запомни!  
– А ты не мог посчитать, когда тут будет лето?  
Сайнжа презрительно заклекотал и сложил руки на груди. При этом он ухитрился задеть пилота, да и вообще, на взгляд Йонге, выглядел как-то чересчур монументально.  
– Слушай, ты был меньше, – Йонге оценивающе посмотрел на яута. – Абсолютно точно ты был не такой...  
– Жирный, – подсказал Рудольф, не отрываясь от консоли.  
– Широкий, – бесстрастно закончил Йонге.  
– Хорошее питание позволяет взращивать силу воина, – довольно кивнул Сайнжа и выразительно постучал кулаком по груди.   
Новый киберповар "Фелиции" пришлось изрядно помучить, зато в итоге он готов был предоставить полноценную еду не только для людей, но и для яутов. Сайнжа раздобыл в сети инструкцию, и мультикомбайн со страху научился даже придавать еде сложносочиненные запахи. Йонге сомневался, что Сайнжа говорит именно о еде из синтезатора, но в целом был согласен, что после двухнедельного отдыха в НИИЦ яут полностью избавился от последствий анабиоза.   
– А ты, – яут уставил палец на Рудольфа, – обрастаешь жировыми тканями.  
– Я?  
– Мягкий на ощупь, – заклекотал Сайнжа.  
Рудольф обернулся к напарнику, ища поддержки, но Йонге только развел руками.  
– Ты все время твердил, что я жру всякую дрянь, – добавил он. – Не я тут адепт здорового питания.  
Рудольф нахмурился. Одним движением пальца свернув все открытые окна, он устремился к выходу. Отпихнуть яута ему не удалось, но даже в процессе протискивания между пятнистой тушей и косяком, Рудольф сохранял вид оскорбленного в лучших чувствах человека.   
Сайнжа проводил механика внимательным взглядом.  
– Что с ним?  
– Пошел отжиматься. Задело за живое.  
– Я работать пошел, между прочим! – гаркнул Рудольф из коридора. – Ты что, садиться туда собрался?  
– О нет, – Йонге снова посмотрел на экран. – На этот раз я не хочу сажать корабль целиком. Можно собрать модуль. Руди!  
"Ты лично будешь собирать?"   
Рудольф перешел на глейтерную связь.  
– Нет! Он поможет.  
Яут отвлекся от изучения собственных когтей, которые явно представлялись ему более интересными, чем замерзшая колония, и вопросительно пошевелил щетиной над глазами.  
– Много тяжелой и нудной работы, – с воодушевлением сказал Йонге. – Нужна будет помощь могучего воина и охотника.  
Сайнжа горделиво выпрямился во весь рост и неожиданно опять чихнул.

* * *

Готовый модуль выглядел чуть лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Преимущества "Фелиции" заключались не только в том, что снаружи к ней можно было прицепить огромный комплекс грузовоза, но и в том, что внутри она частично могла быть пересобрана.   
С помощью Сайнжи Рудольф быстро соорудил нечто, отдаленно смахивающее на орбитальный пушер. Йонге три раза обошел вокруг модуля, но не нашел к чему придраться. Становилось слегка не по себе при мысли, что гибридный атмосферный челнок можно собрать как обычную мебель: часть А вставить в блок Б, закрутить по часовой стрелке до щелчка и проверить герметизацию тумблером С.   
Яут тоже с подозрением разглядывал модуль и даже постучал по нему пару раз.  
– Не надейся, не поцарапаешь, – самодовольно сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа клокотнул, ткнул в пару кнопок наруча и тут же ударил.   
Йонге едва успел заметить, как наруч раздвигается, слегка прикрывая изогнутой пластиной костяшки пальцев.   
От удара модуль содрогнулся. Йонге машинально запросил у "Фелиции" параметры удара и в ответ получил наглядную демонстрацию в виде бульдозера, сносящего стену. Искин как всегда заботился о слабых мозгами людях, переводя все в максимально доступные категории.

– А ну прекрати, – Рудольф угрожающе похлопал разводным ключом по ладони. – Зубы выбью.  
– Хлипкая конструкция, – протянул Сайнжа. – Мои клыки крепче.  
– Для полета сгодится, – твердо сказал Йонге, прерывая дискуссию. – Мы же не на абордаж идем и не под метеоритный дождь.  
– Мы приземляемся иначе.  
– Мы в курсе, что у вас только выдающиеся научные разработки.  
Сайнжа поднял палец и раскрыл нижнюю пару клыков, но, встретив насмешливый взгляд Рудольфа, сомкнул их обратно и нахмурился. Не далее как два дня назад Рудольф доставал навигатора вопросами о том, как устроены их собственные корабли. По всему выходило, что летать на них могут только потенциальные самоубийцы. Даже сбросовые капсулы выглядели как ядерные боеголовки. Рудольф еще тогда усомнился, что после впиливания в поверхность планеты можно собрать свои кости, но яут лишь заявил, что выживают самые достойные, после чего дискуссия свернулась сама собой.

– У меня такое ощущение, что я что-то забыл, – медленно произнес Йонге, оглядывая модуль.  
– Координаты, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге хлопнул себя по лбу. Только разжижением серого вещества можно было объяснить, что он совершенно упустил из виду столь важную вещь, как, собственно, посадка по лучу наводки. Разумеется, глупо было ждать на поверхности яутской колонии наличия цивилизованного космопорта, но ведь должны они были что-то там оставить!  
– Сайнжа, вы маяк бросали?  
– Да, – после паузы откликнулся яут. – Необходим справочник частот излучения.  
– Посадочных частот, ты хотел сказать?  
– Не пилот, охотник! – рявкнул яут.  
– Ладно-ладно, – Йонге ухмыльнулся. – Я просто запущу сканирование по всем диапазонам, включая ваш.  
Яут резко кивнул и направился к выходу.   
Рудольф вооружился вторым ключом два на восемь – а может три на шесть, в этом Йонге не слишком разбирался – и с деловым видом нырнул под модуль. Что он там собирался отвинчивать, Йонге совершенно не представлял, зато хорошо понял, что механику не хочется идти в рубку, а хочется обниматься со свежесобранным модулем как можно дольше. Желательно без посторонних.

Продолжая улыбаться, Йонге добрался до рубки, подошел к развернутому локационному экрану и улыбаться тут же перестал. Система геопозиционирования самостоятельно нашарила источник сигнала. Но работала она в обычном режиме, а значит, принимала только общий гражданский диапазон людского блока.  
– Сайнжа, может быть, это ваш маяк? – почти ласково сказал Йонге, указывая на экран.  
Яут мотнул головой и недобро заклекотал. Йонге очень неспешно подошел к экрану вплотную и вызвал подробную информацию о маяке.

"Колония Лагранж.  
Утверждена 14.168.25 (АТС)  
Основание – пп 21, 1.14 КК Фузии.  
ОКВЭД – 12.00.2  
Учредитель "Корпорация Станс Мэйю".  
Население 48 человек".

В тишине рубки раздался режущий звук. Йонге обернулся и увидел, что Сайнжа выщелкнул полметра зазубренных лезвий из наруча.  
– Я думаю, не стоит спрашивать, согласовывали с вами это поселение или нет, – философски сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа подошел ближе, отпихнул его и переключился на родной интерфейс. Несмотря на недавнее заявление, нужный справочник он нашел быстро, и успешно вызвал вторичное сканирование, происходящее в нужном диапазоне. На экране немедленно отобразился еще один сигнал, точно так же снабженный карточкой информации.  
– Зарезервировано императорским домом Найхави, – перевел Сайнжа. – Много лет.  
– Может, они не видели?  
– Ха!  
С этим восклицанием Йонге был абсолютно согласен. Ни одна корпорация никогда в жизни не допустит, чтобы в ходе разведки был пропущен хотя бы один пункт из общих рекомендаций по освоению.  
В данном случае вариантов вырисовывалось как минимум два. Либо корпорация была поддельной, либо достаточно жадной, чтобы пренебречь явным предупреждением. Во второе верилось куда больше – надо быть совсем психом, чтобы добровольно сидеть на замороженном шарике без мощных финансовых вливаний.  
– А вы делали георазведку? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Что? Исследование? Нет, это просто наша территория. Резерв. Мы не занимаемся добычей, если нет надобности.  
Йонге пробормотал несколько забористых выражений себе под нос и переключился на синхронизацию.  
"Руди, иди сюда, у нас проблемы".  
"Не хочу ничего знать".  
"На нашей планете какие-то сраные колонисты".  
Не сказав ни слова, Рудольф тут же прервал связь. Сайнжа быстро передвигал пальцами активные окна, словно рылся в стопках бумаг. Хотя, наверное, так и было. Насколько Йонге видел, яут перелопачивал документы в поисках тех самых свидетельств на право собственности. 

Усевшись в кресло пилота, Йонге постарался перестать кипятиться. Все равно он не мог повлиять на ситуацию, если только не стоять за спиной Сайнжи, поторапливая его с поисками. Понимая, что такие подстегивания никого не порадуют, Йонге сохранял видимое спокойствие, чему отчасти помогало медитативное поглаживание отремонтированной ручки кресла. Теперь при необходимости ручки откидывались, чтобы вместить навигатора, но Йонге не собирался этим злоупотреблять.

– Ну и что тут за херня?  
Йонге уже успел слегка отстраниться от проблем с колонией, поэтому к резкому появлению Рудольфа на мостике оказался не готов, и вместо ответа на вопрос невнятно замычал.  
– Я собрал свидетельства! – объявил Сайнжа.  
Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Яут демонстративно развесил над консолью целых пять голографических копий. Причем за каждой из них светилась вторичная – уже на базовом человеческом языке.  
– Чужие там, – наконец собрался с мыслями Йонге. – Месяца четыре как роют. Но наши права покруче будут. Имперские бумажки, видишь ли.  
– А они точно не устарели? – с сомнением спросил Рудольф, щуря глаз.  
– Зарегистрированы в Фузии, не только у нас, – фыркнул Сайнжа.  
От перспективы погрязнуть в юридических тонкостях у Йонге немедленно начало побаливать над левой бровью, и он решительно встал из кресла.  
– Значит, сделаем так. Все документы отправляем в кадастровую палату на перерегистрацию, сами выгружаемся и находим контакт с населением. Если не находим – вызываем инспекцию. Вопросы есть?  
– Нет, сэр! – рявкнул Рудольф, с грохотом прищелкнув каблуками.  
Яут зарычал и с размаху ударил себя кулаком в грудь.  
Йонге оглядел экипаж "Фелиции" и засмеялся.

* * *

Поправляя то и дело сползающий капюшон, Йонге с неудовольствием подумал, что во Вселенной слишком мало мест, комфортных для проживания. В данную конкретную секунду они летели на планету, где, по данным "Фелиции", средняя температура за последний месяц составляла двадцать пять градусов ниже стандартного нуля. Плюс-минус три.   
Только представляя себе эти цифры, Йонге чувствовал, что вот-вот начнет чихать, подхватив эстафету от яута.  
Рудольф поелозил в кресле и нарушил молчание.  
– Правильно ли мы делаем, не подавая запроса на посадку?  
– Еще бы я стал спрашивать у тех, кто чужие планеты занимает.  
– Я бы на их месте начал отстреливаться, – усмехнулся Рудольф.  
На это Йонге вообще не стал отвечать, сосредоточившись на управлении. Они вот-вот должны были войти в атмосферу, а вместе с этим их поджидал целый букет радостей полета в воздушном пространстве. Начиная от трения и заканчивая турбулентностью. К тому же он был уверен, что вопрос появился у Рудольфа отнюдь не сейчас, и механик позаботился о том, чтобы "Фелиция" отслеживала все происходящее в колонии. Согласно теории вероятности, в такой маленькой колонии не могло быть серьезного вооружения, но Рудольф не любил оставлять место для исключений.

Модуль тряхнуло, и по всей кабине пошла вибрация. Йонге стиснул зубы и вывернул оба джойстика. В атмосфере тоже были свои лакуны, и хотя прыгать через них было невозможно, но зато построить маршрут по самым спокойным участкам Йонге вполне мог. Поэтому модуль нещадно вилял, проскакивая между активными воздушными потоками и прячась в зонах относительного затишья. Неэкономно, зато куда более безопасно.   
Кривая маршрута на экране то и дело менялась, но в целом выдерживала спиральный характер. В крайнем случае они приземлились бы в паре километров от колонии.  
Йонге никак не мог решить, нравится ли ему этот вариант, дающий колонистам время на подготовку. Хотя они и без того должны были заметить объект на радарах.  
– Долгий полет, – прокомментировал яут и звучно подергал страховочный ремень.  
– Персонально тебя можем отправить через люк, – грозно сказал Йонге и снова бросил модуль в сторону.  
Услышав характерный щелчок замка, он резко обернулся. Сайнжа отстегнул пряжку и начал подниматься из кресла.  
– Рудольф! – возопил Йонге.  
Механик развернулся к Сайнже вместе с креслом.  
– А ну сел на место! – скомандовал он. – Сдурел, что ли? Никто никого выбрасывать не будет!  
– Я хочу быстрее. Открывайте люк.  
– Йонге, сколько там сейчас?  
– Восемьдесят пять.  
– Известный мне рекорд прыжка с парашютом был с высоты сорок километров, – торжественно сказал Рудольф. – В скафандре. У тебя есть скафандр?   
Услышав грохот, с которым яут опустился на место, Йонге удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе. Про рекорд прыжка с парашютом он услышал впервые.  
– Кстати, а парашют есть? – дополнил Рудольф.  
– Не скажу.  
Йонге чуть не захохотал, услышав такой ответ, но вовремя сдержался. Они прошли вторую часть спирали, и до поверхности оставалось рулить еще добрых полчаса. Он был готов даже оповестить яута, когда высота станет километров двадцать – в тропосфере прыгать можно. 

"Адреналиновый наркоман".  
По настоянию Рудольфа на этот раз оба обвешались ларингофонами, которые позволяли говорить даже при минимальном сигнале от "Фелиции", по-прежнему не открывая рта. Умная техника считывала напряжение голосовых связок. Само по себе умение говорить горлом требовало определенного навыка, но в сочетании с синхронизацией процесс становился намного проще.  
"Смирись, это их стиль жизни".  
"Если он тебе мешать будет, я ему и стиль укорочу, и жизнь тоже".  
"Спасибо, дружище".

Не подозревавший об их переговорах яут бормотал себе под нос то ли боевые проклятия, то ли мантру, и с раздражающим металлическим звуком проверял, как работает все его наличное вооружение.   
Йонге терпел молча, но когда у него над головой внезапно оказалось полтора метра телескопического копья, не выдержал.   
– Поджарю! – рявкнул он, обернувшись на секунду и даже успев поймать взгляд яута.  
Сайнжа хрюкнул, копье убралось. Йонге чуть шевельнул джойстиком, ловя едва не упущенную зону спокойствия. Он совершенно точно не смог бы работать дипломатом. Нервы для такого дела нужны даже не синтетические, а сверхкристалловые. Хлопнув по ручке кресла, он погасил вспыхнувшую на одном из колец искру.   
Практической пользы в кольцах Йонге пока что не увидел, зато мгновенно приобрел дурную привычку то и дело крутить их на пальцах, менять местами и едва не жонглировать ими. При минус двадцати пяти градусах поверх колец должны были добавиться перчатки, и Йонге опять недовольно поправил капюшон.  
– Да отстегни ты его уже!  
Не дождавшись ответа, Рудольф перегнулся через подлокотник и сам потянулся отстегивать назойливую деталь. Отобрав у Йонге кусок ткани, он немедленно спрятал в него руки и удовлетворенно сложил ноги на дублирующую панель. Йонге не отказал себе в удовольствии слегка изменить курс. Модуль встряхнуло, Рудольф не удержался на гладкой поверхности, и с грохотом опустил ноги на пол.  
– Что ты кутаешься, тут пока еще тепло, – наконец, сказал Йонге.  
– Заранее готовлюсь. Твою... апчхи!  
– Здоровый дух, но слабое тело, – ехидно проклекотал яут.  
Пилот и механик одинаково проигнорировали его. Йонге сосредоточился на экране, где внезапно образовался провал, в который свалилась кривая снижения.   
– Всем держаться за трусы, – скомандовал Йонге.  
Прежде чем Сайнжа успел в очередной раз открыть рот – а Йонге был уверен, что яут не сможет промолчать – модуль бухнулся в провал и, по ощущениям, начал стремительно и бесконтрольно падать. 

Рудольф со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, Йонге ухмыльнулся, отслеживая лакуну, и в последний момент крутанул джойстик, уводя модуль в сторону. Хоть и воздушное, но дно кармана ему встречать не хотелось.   
Перегрузка начала давить на позвоночник, и Рудольф без лишних напоминаний запустил систему компенсации. Расход твердого топлива тут же подскочил, и спираль снижения сделалась явственно уже. Искин тут же подсчитал оптимизацию процесса. Завидев эту оптимизацию, Рудольф немедленно полез за пазуху, с трагическим лицом выудил туковую палочку и засунул ее в рот. Острый свежий запах тут же разлился по кабине модуля.   
Сайнжа на своем месте вопросительно зарокотал.  
– Да, меня тошнит, – почти с вызовом сказал Рудольф. – Проблемы?  
– Тебе необходимы тренировки, – сообщил яут. – Слабый центр равновесия можно укреплять.  
– Только не предлагай свою помощь, – буркнул Рудольф и вновь спрятал руки в капюшоне.  
– Проходим звуковой барьер, начинаю выравнивание.  
Йонге бормотал скорее сам для себя, поскольку Сайнжа его точно не слышал, а Рудольф не следил за работой напарника. Приземления на модулях были довольно нечастым явлением, но ничего особо выдающегося при этом не происходило. Если, конечно, не считать исключений в виде особо отвратных атмосферных условий.

Йонге завершил спираль, модуль прошел над маяком и выполнил идеальное обратное торможение. Посадка в полутора километрах от маяка закончилась успешно.  
На Лифанге было холодно, сумрачно и крайне спокойно.  
"Установка автономного режима", – сообщила "Фелиция".  
– Браво, пилот, – поаплодировал Рудольф. – Ничего не отвалилось?  
Йонге презрительно хмыкнул, отпустил джойстики и незаметно пошевелил плечами, сбрасывая напряжение. Сборная конструкция модуля не подвела. Автоматически запустившиеся программы мониторинга одна за другой выкидывали на экраны полезные для пребывания сведения. Влажность, давление, содержание кислорода, температура...  
Йонге наклонился вперед и постучал по окошку дублера, но цифры за ним не изменились. На Лифанге было долбаных минус двадцать семь.   
– Сколько здесь холода?  
То ли из-за удаленности от "Фелиции" синхрон сбоил, то ли Сайнжа не стал утруждаться внятными мыслями, но его речь снова начала походить на кривой перевод. С места он встал и сейчас нависал прямиком над пилотом. Йонге рассеянно отвел в сторону дредлоки, оказавшиеся едва не перед его носом, и вновь постучал по окошечку. Яут немедленно потянулся и с удовольствием присоединился. Острый коготь оставил на бронебойном пластике несколько белых точек.  
– Эй, кончай портить имущество! – возмутился Йонге. – Холодно там, как в жопе дьявола!  
– Хрм-м?  
– Сопли в носу мерзнут, – попробовал Йонге еще раз.  
Сайнжа фыркнул и выпрямился. Рудольф, сосредоточенно застегивавшийся и натягивавший рукавицы, показал яуту руки, и, видимо, этой демонстрации было более чем достаточно.  
– Холодно, – заключил Сайнжа.

Йонге поднялся с места. В модуле было тепло, но от мыслей о том, что творится за раскаленными стенками, становилось очень неприятно. Он стащил с сиденья Рудольфа капюшон, пристегнул его и мрачно понадеялся, что микротоковый утеплитель, заботливо встроенный "Фелицией" в ткань их обмундирования, будет работать как полагается.  
– Слушай, а нас там встречают, – не переставая грызть туковую палочку, Рудольф постучал по радару.  
– Надеюсь, не шквальным огнем?  
– Не-а.  
Визор со щелчком опустился на место, и Йонге невольно закатил глаза. Он предлагал Рудольфу контактные линзы с теми же функциями, но механик на этот раз оказался не склонен к тестированию достижений микроминиатюризации. Йонге махнул рукой и порадовался тому, что Рудольф не потащил с собой приснопамятный лайнер. 

С одной стороны, оружие – это всегда оружие. С другой стороны, у них был целый яут, который скорее убился бы об консоль, чем пошел без тридцати видов различного вооружения. А с третьей – Йонге не хотелось воспроизводить события на Калисее. Совершенно.   
Рудольф уже стоял возле шлюза, и Йонге поспешил присоединиться к нему, в сотый раз проверив, хорошо ли пристегнут капюшон. Сайнжа медлил, копаясь за своим креслом. Наконец, Йонге не выдержал и громко кашлянул.  
– Я замедляюсь, – с запинкой сказал яут. – Нужно проверить утепление.  
– Я рассказывал, как делать одежду, – тут же сказал Рудольф, не дожидаясь капитанского вопроса.  
– Готов поспорить, что великий охотник собирался рассекать нагишом, но сильно просчитался. Эй, Сайнжа! Мы выходим! Невежливо заставлять колонистов ждать, даже если эти засранцы тут незаконно!  
– Я догоню, – буркнул яут.  
Пожав плечами, Йонге ткнул в панель разблокировки. Шлюз с шипением открылся, и напарники проследовали в крохотный тамбур. На секунду Йонге испытал прилив клаустрофобии, когда первая дверь закрылась снова, а вторая не спешила распахиваться. Но затем раздалось знакомое сипение пневматики, и внешний створ пополз в сторону.

Ледяной воздух ворвался в шлюз словно убийца, изничтожая тепло. Йонге инстинктивно отшатнулся, ожидая залп мокрого снега в лицо, но ничего не произошло. Снаружи было тихо и чертовски морозно. Рудольф ткнул его в спину, и Йонге неохотно сдвинулся с места.  
На ходу он чувствовал, как быстро леденеет откидной трап, едва не примораживая к себе теплую подошву. Пару секунд спустя стало скользко. Стоило отдать должное "Фелиции", которая предусмотрела и это – по желанию хозяина ботинки могли выпускать короткие шипы, обеспечивающие надежное сцепление.  
Йонге спустился до самого конца трапа и остановился. При посадке модуль выплавил в толще снега настоящее блюдце, которое теперь медленно замораживалось. Воды там было по колено.  
– Эй! – крикнула фигура, стоявшая на краю блюдца. – Вам лодку пригнать?

* * *

– Это хорошо, что мы свое прибытие не обставляли как захватнический рейд, – мрачно сказал Рудольф, с ненавистью поглядывая на плещущуюся воду.  
– Я всегда за гуманные решения.  
– Ага "да, конечно, будьте любезны"! – передразнил Рудольф. – Вот смотри, он сейчас смылся и готовит... Хрен знает, что он там готовит.  
– Компот, – сказал Йонге и шумно высморкался в воду.  
– Чего? Почему компот?  
– Да не знаю я, отвали. В крайнем случае поднимемся и им на голову сядем.  
Рудольф оглянулся на модуль и двинулся к посадочной опоре, на ходу бормоча нелицеприятное о компоте. Вскарабкавшись на борт модуля, он быстро перебрался на крышу и окончательно исчез из поля зрения напарника. Йонге подавил желание свериться с часами и вместо этого начал крутить кольца. На холоде это быстро перестало быть приятным занятием, и он натянул перчатки обратно.  
– Идут! – торжествующе крикнул Рудольф и тут же загрохотал ботинками. – Твою мать!  
Йонге поставил сто мультиен на то, что напарник поскользнулся. Рудольф подтвердил его предположения, съехав по откосу на заднице и в последний момент тормознув о гаситель обеими ногами. Спрыгнув на трап, он выдохнул клуб пара и демонстративно провел рукой по лбу.  
– С цветами или пушками? – уточнил Йонге.  
– С понтоном, кажется.

Пока Йонге пытался вспомнить, о чем ему говорит это слово, делегация встречающих появилась на краю блюдца. Теперь их было трое. На секунду Йонге с неприязнью вспомнил троицу яутов, посетивших "Фелицию", но тут колонист помахал им, и через край блюдца покатился разматываться рулонный мостик.   
Последнее звено легло точно на край трапа. Рудольф наклонился, подхватил крепления и включил магнитные захваты. Мостик пару мгновений лежал в воде, как дохлая афтонида, а потом вздрогнул и приобрел зримую жесткость. Йонге оценил хоть и небольшой, но уклон, ведущий к краю блюдца, и постучал пяткой о пятку, снова выпуская шипы сцепления.  
– Где этот яут застрял, – недовольно пробормотал Рудольф.  
– Никуда не денется, – Йонге ступил на мостик, убедился, что ботинки держат, и неторопливо пошел наверх.

Он не особо удивился, обнаружив, что из троих колонистов двое вооружены. Древнее оружие, но не потерявшее своей эффективности и, наверное, как нельзя лучше работающее в дьявольский холод. Йонге шмыгнул носом. Стоявший чуть впереди колонист оттянул шарф и бородато улыбнулся, протягивая руку. Йонге без промедления крепко ее пожал.  
– Добро пожаловать в колонию Лагранж, – с ноткой торжественности сказал колонист. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
Рудольф выбрался из блюдца и подошел ближе, встав почти плечом к плечу с Йонге.  
– Мы здесь, можно сказать, с ревизией, – вежливо сказал первый пилот.  
– А почему же нас не предупреждали? – все так же улыбаясь, удивился колонист.  
– Потому что мы не из вашей компании, – Йонге вздохнул, соображая, как ему донести новость до поселенцев, но его опередил Рудольф.  
– Да видишь в чем дело, приятель... – Рудольф очень серьезно посмотрел на него, а затем ухмыльнулся и ткнул большим пальцем себе в грудь. – Это наша планета.

Первым взвился угрюмый и тоже бородатый мужик с автоматом, стоявший по правую руку переговорщика.  
– Что за фигня, Сеня? Это кто вообще? Ты говорил, здесь будет тихо, как в могиле!  
– Эй, спокойней!  
Колонист погрозил пальцем сопровождающему, и Йонге на секунду почувствовал родство душ с человеком, которого окружают вечно готовые подраться индивидуумы.  
– Давайте начнем по порядку, – колонист сложил руки домиком. – Добро пожаловать в колонию Лагранж, основанную "Станс Корп Мэйю", меня зовут Сентклифф Джерефи, так что вы сказали о планете?  
– Мы представляем интересы императорского дома яутов, – невозмутимо сказал Йонге. – Данная колония является собственностью дома с двадцать четвертого года по АТС. Есть официальные документы. А еще здесь есть маяк, который содержит всю эту информацию.  
Сопровождающие Сентклиффа переглянулись. Сентклифф перестал улыбаться и нервно огладил бороду.  
– Мы находимся здесь по контракту, и у нас тоже имеются все документы.  
– Вот это нам и следует обсудить, – вздохнул Йонге и едва не закашлялся, когда ледяной воздух хлынул в легкие. – Желательно где-нибудь в тепле. У вас стандартная колония на шестьдесят человек? Найдется место?  
– Да с какого хрена! – снова выступил угрюмый мужик.  
– Николай, тихо!  
"О, русские", – протянул Рудольф.  
Йонге чуть скосил взгляд и увидел, как Рудольф скалится во все тридцать два, глядя на агрессивного сопровождающего Сентклиффа. Вникать в меряние авторитетами Йонге не хотелось, поэтому он обратил все внимание на Сентклиффа и поднял брови, изображая вежливое ожидание.

– Конечно, у нас есть свободный блок, – сказал тот, наконец-то справившись с неприятными известиями. – Полагаю, если вы утверждаете, что это... ваша планета, то финансовые вопросы будут решаться за счет императорского... как его там...  
– За счет "Мэйю", – поправил Йонге. – Это они находятся на чужой земле. К вам претензий нет, исключительно к корпорации, вы же понимаете.  
– Само собой, – Сентклифф поднял шарф. – Прошу за мной. Мы в дела больших шишек не влезаем.  
– Буквально минуту, – сказал Йонге ему в спину, – у нас есть третий член экипажа.  
Сентклифф обернулся и опять стянул шарф.  
– Третий? Вы же спаренный экипаж, разве нет?  
Николай пробурчал что-то невнятное. Йонге был почти уверен, что это оскорбление. Даже будь ты сто тысяч раз понимающим все сложности межзвездных путешествий, но если на твою землю прилетели чужаки и требуют валить отсюда, да еще и заявляют, что на самом деле это их планета – просто невозможно не сказать в их адрес пару крепких выражений.  
– Schwule, – все еще улыбаясь, выдал ответное ласковое слово Рудольф.  
– Чего сказал?  
– А ты больше по-русски болтай, Ни-ко-лай, и не такое услышишь.  
Русский сделал шаг вперед, но Сентклифф быстро поднял руку.  
– Парни! А ну бегом обратно, оба.  
Второй сопровождающий, до сих пор с успехом изображавший статую самого себя, сдвинулся с места, ухватил Николая за плечо и буквально потащил волоком. Русский выкрикнул еще пару слов, и Йонге предупреждающе глянул на Рудольфа.   
Механик засунул руки в карманы куртки, ухитрившись проделать это вместе с рукавицами, и провожал скандалиста все той же улыбкой, которая выглядела очень неприятно. 

– Неудачное знакомство, – констатировал Сентклифф, тоже проводив взглядом своих приятелей. – Так кто там у вас третий?  
– А это как раз...  
Договорить Йонге не успел. Сайнжа выбрал момент, чтобы торжественно появиться на пандусе. Грохот, с которым тяжеловесный яут ступил на уже заледеневшую поверхность, прозвучал лучше всяких приветственных фанфар.  
Йонге готов был поклясться, что борода Сентклиффа слегка встала дыбом.  
Он и сам был в состоянии легкого шока.

Сайнжа внял советам насчет утепления, но только частично. Теперь Йонге не знал – смеяться или сохранять серьезный вид. Яут покрутил запястьем, пошевелил когтями и двинулся к людям.  
– Не верю, – прохрипел опомнившийся Сентклифф. – Это что, ваш третий? Этот доисторический варвар?  
Выданное им определение подходило как нельзя лучше. Великий охотник явно попробовал лихо влезть в куртку не по размеру, вследствие чего она лопнула как на руках, так и в плечах, поэтому Сайнжа обзавелся отдельными наручами и отдельной жилеткой. Штаны он, на взгляд Йонге, порвал намеренно, соорудив из них привычную набедренную повязку и... Йонге не мог вспомнить, как называются эти штуки, надевающиеся на ноги до самого колена. Не носки точно.   
– Почему это варвар, – с достоинством сказал Йонге. – Мы пионеры нового способа прыжковой технологии. А он наш навигатор.  
Сентклифф в целом ему нравился, поэтому Йонге предпочитал выдерживать нейтральный тон общения, может быть даже слегка хвастливый, дающий стороннему собеседнику понять, что товарищ Далине – неплохой парень и с ним можно договориться.  
Колонист дико глянул на него и снова перевел взгляд на Сайнжу, даже сделав пару шагов к краю посадочного блюдца.   
Яут протопал по пандусу, на секунду остановился перед понтоном, а затем посмотрел на людей и махнул головой в сторону.

– Поберегись!  
Рудольф схватил Сентклиффа за плечо и дернул в сторону. Йонге тоже отпрянул. Мгновением позже яут прыгнул. Приземлившись на самый край, он вцепился рукой в снег, ловя равновесие, тут же выпрямился и шагнул вперед. Йонге невольно восхитился физическими возможностями, скрытыми во внушительном теле.   
"Хорош, черт полосатый", – пробубнил Рудольф, выражая вслух то, на что у Йонге не хватало слов.   
– Сайнжа, это колонисты...  
Яут проигнорировал его, сразу же развернувшись к Сентклиффу, которого Рудольф до сих пор держал за плечо. Лезвия со щелчком выскочили из наруча. Йонге уже хотел хватать яута за дредлоки и лупить разрядом, но Рудольф просто погрозил кулаком, и охотник притормозил.  
– Они не сами сюда прилетели, – по полочкам разложил механик. – Их отправила корпорация. Мы у них поживем пару дней, получим все документы, и за ними пришлют транспорт.

Сайнжа с ворчанием убрал вооружение. Йонге вышел у него из-за спины и встал так, чтобы в случае чего помешать яуту накинуться на захватчиков чужой собственности.  
– Итак, еще раз, – объявил он. – Сайнжа, это глава колонии, Сентклифф... Э-э...  
– Джерефи, – подсказал колонист, высвобождаясь из хватки Рудольфа. – Но вы можете не переводить, я могу с ними общаться.  
– Это невозможно, – Йонге покачал головой. – Если только у вас не стоят имплантаты...  
Сентклифф поднял обе руки и, не снимая перчаток, быстро изобразил несколько комбинаций, напомнивших Йонге язык глухонемых. Сайнжа заворчал.  
– Удивительное знание, – прокомментировал он.  
Едва не открыв рот, Йонге наблюдал, как он точно так же вертит пальцами. Потом яут засмеялся.   
"По-моему, мы теряем позиции", – пробормотал Рудольф.  
"Как раз наоборот, – возразил Йонге. – Похоже, нам не придется воевать с населением".  
"Главное, чтобы он на своем языке глухонемых не сболтнул лишнего".

Йонге выразительно кашлянул. Сайнжа опустил руки и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Господа, идите за мной, – вздохнул Сентклифф. – Надо вас куда-то заселять.  
– Поддерживаю, – Рудольф немедленно двинулся за Сентклиффом.  
– А понтон? – крикнул им в спину Йонге.  
– Пусть остается, – отозвался Сентклифф, не оглядываясь.  
Йонге посмотрел на ленту понтона, вставшую дыбом – трап поднялся, утащив за собой легкий мостик – и пожал плечами. Судя по легкости, с которой Сентклифф бросил имущество, здесь не бывало сильных ветров и диких животных.  
Да кто вообще может выжить в такую морозяку? 

Самоподогрев работал исправно, но Йонге все равно ежился, топая следом за яутом. Он искренне надеялся, что отважный охотник не подхватит очередную простуду. Рудольф уже поравнялся с Сентклиффом и оживленно о чем-то с ним беседовал. Йонге специально не стал прислушиваться, предоставив напарнику право самому наводить дипломатические мосты. Повышенную разговорчивость Рудольф проявлял, только когда охмурял баб или запудривал мозги.  
– ...жесты эти?  
Но против такого устоять было невозможно. Йонге открыл глейтерную связь, и Рудольф позволил подслушивать через себя. И даже слегка подглядывать.  
– Прабабка, – объяснил Сентклифф. – Мачико Ногучи. Слышали о такой?  
– Увы, – на ходу развел руками механик.  
– Да ладно, не такая уж это была известная история, – спокойно отозвался тот. – Она охотилась с яутами целый год. И потом еще раз – при совместной операции, когда люди и яуты зачищали территорию рубак.  
– Кого?  
– Рубаки. Мачико говорила, что это отдельный клан яутов, который занимается не охотой, а убийством.  
– Разве охота – не убийство? – Рудольф споткнулся и еле слышно матюгнулся.   
– Охота ведется на сильную добычу. Рубакам было все равно, кто перед ними, главное – истребление.  
"Да этот бородатый хрен знает о яутах больше, чем мы!" – раздраженно передал Рудольф.  
"Но знания его чисто теоретические".  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и тут же споткнулся тоже, не в силах смотреть сразу двумя парами глаз. К тому же поперек глейтерной связи фонил навигатор, к которому доступ получить не удавалось из-за статуса "недееспособности". Йонге поспешно отключился.

Маяк посадки стоял в отдалении от колонии. За невысокими холмами Йонге хорошо различал типичное электрическое зарево. Полтора километра были плевой дистанцией, но только не по снегу, пусть и укатанному до состояния асфальтовой дороги. Так что Йонге искренне обрадовался, когда Сентклифф свернул за один из холмов и вывел всю процессию к снегоходу.   
В легких сумерках белая машина почти сливалась со снегом. Отчетливые следы показывали, что вторая машина ушла совсем недавно. Видно, укатил вспыльчивый Николай и его молчаливый коллега. Сентклифф занял водительское место, щедро предложив остальным крытый кузов.

– Тесно, – оценил Сайнжа.  
– Пригнешься, – безжалостно ответил Йонге. И тут же стукнулся о низкий страховочный поручень.  
Рудольф, усевшийся ближе к водительской кабине, беззвучно осклабился. Йонге недобро глянул на него, потирая макушку и радуясь, что капюшон смягчил удар. В кабине было тепло, поэтому капюшон он сразу же скинул и бдительно пощупал, все ли в порядке. Сайнжа плюхнулся рядом с ним, тут же заняв слишком много места и потеснив пилота. Йонге демонстративно раздвинул колени, но попытка отвоевать место оказалась неудачной. Сайнжа внимательно посмотрел на него и погладил по бедру.  
Рудольф хрюкнул и надул щеки, сдерживая веселье.  
– Я не это имел в виду, – недовольно сказал Йонге. – Подвинься.  
– Большая жалость. В транспорте неудобно, однако когда мы приедем...  
– Сайнжа! Прекрати рассуждать вслух!  
– Мне не понять, откуда у людей столько запретов...  
– Эй, охотник! – Рудольф спас положение, отвлекая огонь на себя. – Ты лучше скажи, прабабку нашего колониста не встречал?  
– Нет. Однако это похвально, что человек запомнил переданное в поколение знание.  
– Надеюсь, ты на радостях не начнешь обсуждать с ним личные отношения, – прохладно сказал Йонге.  
– Нет. Сийгна – упрощенный язык. Мало сложных понятий.  
Рудольф с подозрением посмотрел на охотника.  
– Ты же не станешь обучать его дополнительно?  
Сайнжа наклонился вперед и поманил Рудольфа пальцем. Механик секунду медлил, но затем тоже наклонился. Сайнжа молниеносно протянул руку и щелкнул Рудольфа по лбу.  
– Да что такое? – почти завопил механик, отдергиваясь.  
– Чувство юмора, – заклекотал Сайнжа.  
Йонге невольно улыбнулся. Вопрос с поползновениями был если не закрыт, то хотя бы отложен до момента прибытия. 

Судя по скорости, с которой шел вездеход, до поселка оставалось всего ничего. Машину не раскачивало, и было даже приятно ощутить физическую скорость, порождаемую мощным двигателем. Иллюминаторов в кузове не имелось, но судя по ощущениям, машина шла строго по прямой. Наверное, по прибытии основную дорогу специально прокатали тепловыми траками, чтобы не мучиться с обходными путями.  
В аккурат с размышлениями Йонге вездеход начал сбрасывать скорость, затем слегка вздрогнул, и движение сделалось не таким плавным. Здесь уже, скорее всего, благодарить стоило тяжелую технику, которая в любой исследовательской колонии занимала почетное верхнее место в списке жизненно необходимого оборудования.  
– Вот сейчас нас встретят с топорами, – проворчал Рудольф.  
– Меньше колонистов пидарасами обзывай.  
– Он первый начал.  
– А ты...  
Вездеход остановился. Сайнжа поднял голову, отвлекшись от мини-экрана в наруче, и внезапно раздвинул клыки, тут же низко и зло заворчав.  
– Зверь.

Несмотря на тепло, царящее в кузове, Йонге моментально почувствовал холодную струйку вдоль загривка. Рудольф машинально схватился за бедро и тут же сунул руку за пазуху. Мгновением позже на свет появился тяжелый нож с черным лезвием.  
– Ты ж говорил, что здесь никого нет! – вполголоса взвыл Йонге, обращаясь к яуту.  
Снаружи хлопнула дверца, и шаги Сентклиффа заскрипели по снегу. Потом он постучал в бок вездехода.  
– Выходите, господа, мы прибыли!  
Сайнжа одним движением соскользнул с сиденья, открыл дверь и выпрыгнул в синие заснеженные сумерки. Йонге даже не успел как следует отследить все происходящее. Только что яут сидел рядом – и вот уже исчез.  
Ругнувшись, он тоже рванулся к выходу, стаскивая и отшвыривая перчатки. Ботинки Рудольфа загрохотали следом.  
Видимо, Сентклифф не ожидал от гостей такой прыти. Он поднял руки и попятился.  
– Господа? Что не так?  
Йонге машинально скользнул взглядом по пейзажу – кругом торчали постройки: жилые вперемешку с техническими. И никого на улице не было. Теперь и он услышал то, что яут распознал гораздо раньше – резкие, бухающие звуки, полные злобы.  
– Где все? – рявкнул Рудольф.  
Сайнжа не дал Сентклиффу ответить, страшно заскрежетав не хуже аварийной сирены.  
– Он говорит, что у вас тут зверь! – гаркнул пилот.  
Сентклифф пару секунд непонимающе смотрел на Йонге, а затем рассмеялся.  
– Конечно, зверь, – кивнул он, опуская руки. – А вот и он!

Черно-белая мохнатая тварь выскочила из-за угла и длинными прыжками понеслась к прибывшим. На ходу она разевала пасть, и, помимо клубов пара, оттуда вырвались эти самые яростные звуки. Йонге хорошо успел заметить, что у зверюги красный язык и белые зубы, а потом яут шагнул вперед, присел, встряхивая головой, и полностью загородил обзор. В пальцах у него оказался толстый диск-бумеранг.

– Ратмир, фу!  
Одновременно с воплем Сентклиффа Йонге понял, что зверюга домашняя и сейчас случится непоправимое. Не тратясь на выкрики, он прыгнул. Краем глаза он увидел, а всей шкурой – почувствовал, как Рудольф прыгает одновременно с ним.  
Сайнжа упал на колено под сдвоенным весом, рухнувшим на его плечи. Рука Йонге непроизвольно рванулась и, подчиняясь синхронизации, он вцепился в дредлоки, тут же рывком оттягивая их назад. Сайнжа заревел. Вскинутый диск застыл в верхней точке, а затем под весом Йонге рука охотника опустилась, и острая кромка ушла в снег.  
Ярость и разочарование, бившие по синхрону, были такой силы, что Йонге не выдержал и приглушенно зарычал, вздергивая губу. А потом уткнулся лбом в жесткую скулу яута, краем глаза видя, как дрожат перепонки между зло вытянутыми челюстями.  
– Все хорошо, – пробормотал он. – Спокойно, спокойно. Не кипятись.  
Рычание превратилось в клокотание и стихло. Йонге почти чувствовал, как зажатый с двух сторон яут водит глазами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь рассмотреть людей. Йонге глубоко вздохнул и отнял голову. Сайнжа тут же скосил на него злобно сощуренный глаз.  
– Я не понимаю!  
– Чужих домашних животных убивать нельзя, – сказал Йонге и нахмурился, чувствуя, как глупо звучит очевидная сентенция.  
– Можно было сказать!  
– Да ты быстрый как зараза, – подключился к разговору Рудольф. – Мы боялись не успеть.  
– Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но по космосу вы так же летаете? – с неподдельным интересом поинтересовался Сентклифф.  
– А ты, приятель, лучше бы держал своих зверей на цепи!  
– Чужие здесь не ходят, – хмыкнул полярник. – Вообще вы можете отпускать своего, кхм, навигатора. Ратмир отлично выдрессирован.  
"Нам бы тоже не помешала дрессировка яута", – поделился мыслями Рудольф.  
Между тем обсуждаемый навигатор начал подниматься, утаскивая за собой напарников, и Йонге осознал, что все это время практически висел на яутском плече. Диск вернулся на бедро охотника. Йонге разжал обе руки и бросил взгляд себе на ладонь – там отпечатались не только следы дредлоков, но и металлических пряжек. Йонге малодушно понадеялся, что Сайнжа не заметит.  
Проклятущий яут немедленно провел когтями по гриве, выцепил ровно тот дредлок, где кольцо на пряжке было безобразно смято, и внимательно посмотрел сначала на него, а потом на Йонге. Пилот почти виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Простите, я не подумал, что эта порода вам незнакома, – снова дал о себе знать Сентклифф. – А насчет всех остальных – так кто на работе, кто отсыпается. На всю колонию человек пять-шесть бодрствует, и те заняты.  
– Дурдом какой-то, – пробормотал Йонге.  
– Нас прибытием модулей не удивишь, – Сентклифф потрепал Ратмира по холке. – Вот и не пришел никто. Идемте, я покажу, где вам расположиться. Скоро вечер, столовая откроется...  
– Да тут и так вечер, – хмыкнул Рудольф, пряча нож.  
Сентклифф развел руками, как бы признавая за собой вину в том, что Лифанга явно не собиралась радовать гостей полуденным солнцем.  
Яут сделал пару шагов вперед и наклонился. Ратмир заворчал, яростно хмуря брови и приобретая совсем уже злобный вид. Сайнжа раздвинул челюсти и тоже зарычал. Животное моргнуло, а затем плюхнулось на задницу. Яут довольно заклекотал, выпрямляясь.  
– Иногда мы использовали Зверей как охотничью свору, – снисходительно сказал он.

* * *

По пути к предполагаемому жилью Йонге успел решить, что он точно простудился, и убедиться, что Сентклифф не соврал. Два с половиной человека, встреченные по пути, вовсе не спешили бросать свои дела и дивиться на пришельцев. Всех устраивало, что Сентклифф вместе со зверюгой сопровождают странную троицу. Один из этих двух с половиной вообще оказался женщиной. Титанической валькирией, тащившей на полозной платформе какой-то здоровенный бак.  
– Ходят тут всякие, – пробормотала она и последовала по своим делам.  
"Вот это сиськи!" – восторженно прокомментировал Рудольф.  
"О да. На одну положит, другой прихлопнет".  
– И много у вас женщин? – уже вслух поинтересовался Рудольф, когда расстояние стало достаточно приличным, чтобы валькирия их не услышала.  
– Тридцать семь, – вздохнул Сентклифф.  
– Сколько?  
– Тридцать семь. Но три из них замужем, а одна несовершеннолетняя.  
– Охрене-еть, – протянул Рудольф.  
Йонге был совершенно с ним согласен. Заодно он порадовался, что Сайнжа, отставший на добрый десяток метров, явно не расслышал их разговор, иначе его, воспитанного в матриархате, чего доброго хватил бы удар.

Далеко идти не пришлось. Сентклифф свернул к первому же блоку, до которого не была протоптана тропинка. Йонге благоразумно пропустил всех вперед и шел уже не по снежной целине, а след в след за яутом. Тот высоко поднимал колени, с явным неудовольствием пробираясь сквозь толщу. Проваливался он куда сильнее людей.

В блоке было темно и довольно прохладно, но несколько щелчков тумблерами на щитке у входа быстро исправили ситуацию.  
– Здесь базовый комплект на четверых постояльцев, – пояснил Сентклифф, не заходя далеко. – Есть водяной фильтр и минимальный сухпаек. Но мы обычно питаемся в столовой. Строгого режима нет, однако на пересменке там много народу, поэтому ориентируйтесь на сигнал, вот тут на экранчике. Так вы говорите, надолго к нам?  
– Пока не придет ответ из регистрационной службы.  
Йонге стащил ботинки и с наслаждением встал на теплый пол. Рудольф уже вышел из предбанника, а следом за ним удалился и Сайнжа, напоследок показав Сентклиффу пару комбинаций на пальцах. Йонге остался с полярником наедине.

– Он что, действительно ваш навигатор? – страшным шепотом поинтересовался Сентклифф.  
– Именно.  
– А как же вы его... раздобыли?  
– Это долгая история, – тоном умудренного жизнью космопроходца сказал Йонге. – Чего только во Вселенной не случается...  
– И иногда никто не слышит твоего крика, – подхватил расхожую фразу Сентклифф. – Ну что ж, я надеюсь, вы тут устроитесь как следует и все наши вопросы...

– А вот с кроватями тут беда!   
Своим появлением Рудольф испортил церемонию вежливого прощания.  
– Что, не на четверых?  
– Короткие, – добавил Сайнжа, вытолкнув механика обратно в предбанник.  
Йонге немедленно захотелось всех выгнать. Сентклифф, видимо, испытывал сходные желания, поскольку нахмурился и оттянул шарф еще сильнее. Борода недовольно пошевелилась.  
– Парни, а вам кто-нибудь говорил, что это вы огромные, а не все кругом маленькое?  
Рудольф первым делом посмотрел на Йонге, но тот только пожал плечами. На корабле этот вопрос не вставал, поскольку суда делали с большим запасом, чтобы даже самые выдающиеся представители рода человеческого не бились головой о косяки и не спали, скрючившись на койке. Хотя благодаря яутской "высокой генетике" Йонге начал замечать, что столешницу на камбузе неплохо было бы поднять. А то колени упираются.  
– На Берлине все такие, – взял инициативу в руки Рудольф. – И я бы не стал летать с каким-то коротышкой.  
– Эй, – недовольно сказал Йонге.  
– Ладно, я понял, что у вас большие проблемы с обычными людьми, – хмыкнул Сентклифф. – Уж если вы с яутом в экипаже... Но, извините, у нас все стандартное, поэтому придется малость потесниться. Или вы можете посадить корабль, и...  
– Это исключено, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Попрошу коды от двери.  
Сентклифф молча протянул ему ключ. Настоящий магнитный ключ. Йонге пару секунд бездумно глядел на кусочек железа, а потом осторожно принял его, отчаянно борясь с ощущением, что фитюлька сломается у него в пальцах.  
Сайнжа склонился через его плечо и потянулся когтем. Йонге быстро сжал кулак, не дав яуту завладеть сокровищем.  
– Хотелось бы дубликат, – проворчал яут.  
– Дубликатов нет, – ответил Сентклифф, одновременно изображая пантомиму на пальцах.   
Йонге понял, что яут тоже параллельно с произнесением вопроса вслух отображал его жестами. Поставив себе задачу обязательно научиться этому языку, он решительно шагнул вперед, тем самым невольно оттесняя главу колонии. Сентклифф протянул ему руку.  
– Что ж, предлагаю вам поужинать и отдохнуть, а вот уже завтра мы сможем подробно все обсудить.  
– Почему не сегодня? – поднял бровь Йонге.  
– У нас вот-вот будет очередная пересменка, надо принять все дела... Да, я еще работаю местным бухгалтером, не удивляйтесь. Колония маленькая, лишних единиц не держим. Компания мне голову открутит, если я все отчеты не сдам.  
– Прекрасно понимаю, – выразительно сказал Йонге. – Сами примерно так же... Тогда мы будем ждать.  
– Рекомендую ванны, – посоветовал Сентклифф, переступая через порог. – У нас основная беда – воспалительные простудные заболевания, даже цикломезат их не берет.  
Йонге невольно поежился и быстро закрыл дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Ванны в колонии действительно имелись, но с одним важным примечанием – одна на каждый жилой купол. Видимо, предполагалось, что все четверо жильцов составят строгий график и будут вежливо его придерживаться.  
Про совместные экипажи явно никто не думал, и, возможно, инженеры дорого бы отдали за возможность посмотреть на столкновение у двери, ведущей в царство пара и горячей воды. Йонге так точно бы отдал, будь он на их месте.  
Но вместо этого пришлось играть роль жертвы: Рудольф хладнокровно подставил напарнику подножку прямо на входе, и пока Йонге, матерившийся на чем свет стоит, поднимался с пола, механик успел оккупировать помещение.

– Грибок подхватишь, – зловеще пообещал Йонге, стягивая успевшую стать влажной футболку, – вон сырость какая.  
– Жалкая попытка морально возвыситься.  
Пока Йонге осторожно ступал по полу, Рудольф не только влез по уши в воду, но и вооружился бритвенным набором и вовсю готовился к священнодействию. Ларингофон он снимать не стал, и Йонге тоже предпочел оставить легкую игрушку при себе. Пилот остановился на краю утопленной ванны и выразительно кашлянул. Не получив должного отклика, он нахмурился и просто шагнул вперед. Рудольф мгновенно поджал ноги, освобождая место.  
– Экономисты хреновы, – пробурчал Йонге, – не могли больше сделать...  
– Я тебя сюда не просил лезть.  
Йонге воздержался от дискуссии. Он и сам не мог бы объяснить, за каким хреном вторгся к напарнику в одну бадью. Чем больше он пытался размышлять на эту тему, тем глупее себя чувствовал. Поэтому Йонге позволил себе вообще не думать.   
На "Фелиции" не было таких роскошеств, и хотя без ванны никто из них не страдал, нынешнее мероприятие оказалось удивительно приятным. Без всяких яутских парилок и заплывов.

Сайнжа, как обычно, явился немедленно после того, как Йонге о нем вспомнил. Пилот сделал мысленную заметку – истребовать у "Фелиции" личные мнемоленты всех троих членов экипажа и посмотреть, насколько перекрывается биоэлектрика. В телепатию он не верил, зато твердо верил, что все можно объяснить наукой.  
Ворча себе под нос, яут попробовал прибавить температуру, но наткнулся на сопротивление систем жизнеобеспечения и отступил. Последовательно изучив все краны и распылители, он направился к напарникам.  
Заложив руки за спину, Сайнжа прошелся мимо ванны.  
Раз, другой, третий.

Рудольф сосредоточенно наводил мыльный шалаш на физиономии, оглядывая себя в крохотное зеркальце со всех ракурсов. Йонге с преувеличенным вниманием начал изучать состояние ногтей, поставив перед собой сложный вопрос – стоит ли оставить все как есть или полмиллиметра лишние и подлежат удалению.   
Яут клацал когтями по плитке и шумно дышал, то и дело начиная клокотать. Перевод не возникал, однако Йонге чувствовал, что навигатор не слишком доволен. Но Йонге никогда не считал себя обязанным выспрашивать у всех, что их может беспокоить. Кому нужно – говорит о своей проблеме сам, не вынуждая других семенить на цыпочках.  
"Он меня раздражает", – Рудольф вооружился станком и принялся тщательно выскребать щеки.  
"Кадык не отрежь".  
Рудольф фыркнул, яут обернулся на звук и решительно направился к людям.  
– Почему я не получаю приглашения? – рявкнул охотник, резко садясь на корточки и вытягивая шею.  
Рудольф закончил с одной щекой и перешел к другой.  
– Потому что мест нет, – раздельно сказал Йонге. – Ты слепой?  
– Важен не факт, а ритуал!  
Йонге привычно посмотрел на Рудольфа. Напарник добрался до подбородка, закусив нижнюю губу от больших стараний. Тем не менее, горло дернулось, ранее упомянутый кадык перекатился вверх-вниз.  
"Подыграй бедняге. А то он решит, что мы его не любим".  
– Мы будем рады, если ты присоединишься, – вежливо сказал Йонге.  
Сайнжа кивнул и сунул руку в воду. Поболтав пару секунд, он достал ее, критически осмотрел и встряхнул.  
– Слишком холодно, – объявил он. – Я отвергаю ваше приглашение.  
– Мы очень огорчены, – без тени сожаления сказал Йонге. Вода была горячей.  
"И этот яут обвиняет людей в сложных общественных ритуалах!"  
Йонге ухмыльнулся и заложил руки за голову. Вытянув ноги и сложив их на Рудольфа, он прикрыл глаза и задумался, как выселить с Лифанги немалое количество колонистов, не превратившись в персонального врага "Мэйю" номер один. Быть может, стоило оставить их здесь и вести собственные разработки параллельно? Маяк яуты оставили в точности над особо крупными залежами кристаллов, а это было в доброй полусотне километров к северу. Местному северу, само собой.

Рудольф плескался, смывая остатки пены, а затем раздалось знакомое уже клацанье, и плеск сделался гораздо громче. Йонге открыл один глаз. Сайнжа уселся на край ванны прямо за спиной Рудольфа и опустил ноги в воду, невольно огородив механика. Тот закончил с умыванием и, недолго думая, облокотился на колени яута, словно на спинку дивана.  
Йонге хотел уже вернуться к постройке бизнес-плана, учитывающего любопытных колонистов и отвратительную погоду, но яут вновь нарушил спокойствие купальни. Он запустил когти в волосы Рудольфа и неторопливо шевелил пальцами, будто перебирал нечто невидимое. На взгляд Йонге это выглядело, как отлов блох у домашних питомцев. Однако у Рудольфа практически моментально сделалось такое выражение лица, что Йонге предпочел оставить комментарии при себе.  
Механик явственно тащился и этим вызывал легкую зависть, постепенно переходящую в тяжелую. Очень скоро Йонге уже был готов малодушно пнуть товарища, чтобы тот поимел совесть, но прямо в этот момент яут решил, что он все-таки хочет купаться. Поддернув Рудольфа подмышки, он соскользнул в воду целиком. Уровень тут же поднялся: плеснуло через край и потекло по кафелю. Йонге бдительно проверил, не начнет ли вода переливаться через порог, но тот был достаточно высоким.

Яут усадил механика на себя и тоже вытянул ноги. Йонге нахмурился, увидев длинные когти в опасной близости от своих боков. Сайнжа пошевелил пальцами, когти царапнули голую кожу. Первый пилот брезгливо поморщился. Неизвестно, что подгребал яут своими когтищами. И почему, черт возьми, он не обрезает эти кошмарные лезвия?  
Сайнжа вновь царапнул его, и на этот раз Йонге с приглушенным рычанием опустил руки и оттолкнул яута. Заодно он одарил недобрым взглядом Рудольфа, невозмутимо восседающего в живом кресле. Механик уже успел закрыть глаза и сделать вид человека глубоко спящего, поэтому все выразительные средства пропали впустую.  
Сайнжа вытянул руку и цапнул пилота за колено.  
– Он щекотки боится, – сказал Рудольф, все еще не открывая глаза.  
– Точно, могу врезать, – подтвердил Йонге.  
Когтистая хватка сдвинулась, Сайнжа провел до самой щиколотки, ухватил Йонге за пятку и дернул. Йонге отчетливо услышал легкий хруст в колене.  
– Артроз, – поднял палец Рудольф.  
Йонге уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о диагнозах по интенсивности хруста, но не успел. Сигнал оповещения пиликнул, информируя постояльцев, что у них гость.  
– Я знал, – пробормотал Рудольф. – Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь отдохнуть, случается какая-нибудь херня. Войны, катаклизмы, вторжение инопланетян.  
– Постучат и перестанут, – оптимистично сказал Йонге. – Нас нет. Мы спим или в коме.  
– Это неуважение к гостям, – заявил Сайнжа. – Долг хозяина – встретить любого гостя достойно.  
– В последний раз, когда твой друг с проломленным черепом открыл гостям, то едва не получил наездника в морду.  
– Он не мой друг. И я сам выполню долг.  
Резко поднявшийся яут вздернул с собой человека, будто тот ничего не весил. Одной ногой выбравшись на бортик, он слегка развернулся и толкнул Рудольфа на Йонге.  
– Эй!  
Вопль Рудольфа послужил достойным аккомпанементом его же полету. Пилот не успел среагировать, и мгновением позже напарники ушли под воду, как столкнувшиеся корабли.

Вынырнув, Йонге первым делом выкашлял воду, потом выматерился, а уже затем прислушался к происходящему в шлюзе. Оттуда донесся короткий взвизг и громкое ворчание яута. Затем Сайнжа затопал по полу, скрежеща когтями.  
– Вот же гадюка! – пропыхтел Рудольф, откидывая волосы с визора, и тут же закашлялся. – Ну падла!  
Йонге выбрался из-под него и хотел уже было встать, но тут Сайнжа появился в купальне, и пилот предпочел остаться сидеть. Яут торжественно внес с собой дико брыкающегося мальчишку. Видимо, от страха у того отшибло голос, и он только разевал рот и таращил глаза. Йонге мрачно поправил ларингофон.

– Посланник! – Сайнжа потряс мальчишкой, как чучелом.  
– На пол его поставь, – недружелюбно сказал Йонге и силком подавил приступ кашля.  
Отпущенный мальчишка затравленно оглянулся, сделал шажок в сторону, но затем явственно взял себя в руки. Выпрямившись, он тоже кашлянул и напустил важный вид.  
– Мой па... Мистер Сентклифф просил передать, что завтра к восьми утра он хотел бы обсудить с вами перспективы... – мальчишка запнулся и на секунду посмотрел в потолок, словно пытался найти там подсказку, – сотрудничества и взаимодействия. Вот!  
– Спасибо, – Йонге отдал честь двумя пальцами. – Он только ради этого тебя отправил?  
– И еще он просил передать, что вы варежки забыли.  
Мальчишка лихо выдернул из-за спины знакомые перчатки. Йонге машинально начал подниматься, но Рудольф придержал его за плечо. Вспомнив о правилах приличия, Йонге неопределенно кивнул на Сайнжу. Яут понял, что от него требуется и потянулся за перчатками. Мальчишка отдал их, не глядя. При этом на напарников он пялился, как на передвижной зоо-экзотарий.  
– А вы правда, что ли спаренный экипаж?  
– Строенный, – машинально поправил Йонге.  
– И что, это круто?  
– Когда как. Пацан, иди лучше домой, здесь запаришься, потом на улице простынешь.  
– А сложно так подолгу в космосе летать?  
– Станешь механиком – и будешь всю жизнь вынужден провести в компании какого-нибудь странного типа, – наставительно сказал Рудольф. – Не повторяй этой ошибки, сынок.

Йонге детей не любил, поэтому правдоподобно нахмурился и все-таки поднялся, решив, что детскую психику все-таки не испортит.  
– Спасибо, что зашел, но тебе пора, – с нажимом повторил он. – Я провожу.  
– Можешь обратно не торопиться, – весело сказал Рудольф ему в спину. – Мы тут... обсудим технические моменты внутри экипажа.  
Йонге раздраженно мотнул головой, сдернул полотенце с рожка и быстро направился к выходу, увлекая за собой мальчишку, пока тот не успел разглядеть чего лишнего. Рудольф явно не слишком заботился о той самой детской психике. Йонге услышал плеск воды, означавший, что яут полез в воду, но подавил соблазн оглянуться. Хотя картины рисовались интересные.

– Меня Питер зовут, – на ходу мальчишка сунул Йонге руку. – Ой!  
– Извини, – Йонге быстро отдернул ладонь. Общение с яутом явно не пошло ему на пользу. Силу он точно рассчитывать перестал.  
– Ничего. Я вырасту и тоже сильным стану. Мне Сильвия обещала показать, как на крассигирина охотиться. Если я такого раздобуду, то меня точно все уважать будут. Еще до того, как я вырасту!  
– О да, конечно.   
Йонге особо не вслушивался в болтовню мальчишки. Куда больше его интересовала сложная дилемма: возвращаться или все-таки нет. С одной стороны, горячая вода манила к себе почти пугающе. С другой – он не был уверен, что хочет влипать в групповуху, которую Сайнжа без сомнений с удовольствием затеет.  
– ...покажу?  
– Естественно, – машинально ответил он, не удосужившись даже переспросить. – А теперь беги, Питер.  
– Ага... Снаряды не застудите!  
Хохотнув, мальчишка скрылся за дверью. Стужа, хлынувшая внутрь, заставила Йонге торопливо отступить. Дверь закрылась издевательски медленно, поэтому он даже успел попрыгать на теплом полу.

"Я пошутил насчет не торопиться, – даже по полу-глейтерной связи Рудольф умудрялся так тянуть слова, что уши чесались. – Приходи, гостем будешь".  
Йонге сложил руки на груди и привалился плечом к косяку. Проклятое любопытство сверлило черепушку. Ровно с тех пор, как яут влез в почти идеальный синхрон, а затем и в койку обоих членов экипажа, Йонге до чертиков хотелось посмотреть на все это со стороны. Пару раз он уже имел честь наблюдать за тандемом из яута и Рудольфа, но в одном случае его почти удушили, а во втором пришлось так быстро бежать до рубки, что он до сих пор морщился, когда вспоминал все собранные по пути углы.  
"Упаси боже, – Йонге демонстративно затянул полотенце потуже. – В вашей ванне, небось, можно разводить новую жизнь".  
Рудольф не ответил. Йонге вздохнул и отправился изучать местный камбуз. Сухпаек там нашелся, но впечатление он производил более чем унылое. К тому же камбуз недостаточно прогрелся, и Йонге завистливо подумал о том, как тепло в ванной комнате. Яростно сопя, он прошлепал обратно и пнул дверь. 

Шипя от боли в пальцах, отважный пилот прохромал мимо купальни к душевым кранам, не менее отважно игнорируя беспредел, происходящий в бурлящей воде. Краем глаза он заметил, как Сайнжа так тянет Рудольфа за волосы, что кажется, будто у того вот-вот сломается шея. Но вмешиваться Йонге не стал, сосредоточившись на обливании себя водой, доведенной почти до температуры кипения. От такого термоядерного прогревания быстро зашумело в голове, сердце забухало в самом горле, и к буйному спаррингу Рудольфа с яутом интерес он окончательно потерял.

Отсидевшись на мокрой плитке, явственно подогреваемой снизу, Йонге медленно поднялся и направился на выход. Теперь он готов был снова выйти на ледяные просторы Лифанги и совершить немыслимо отважный рейд в местную столовую. Хотя больше хотелось лечь и расслабиться, но Йонге осознавал, что голод все равно возьмет свое. Он почти добрался до двери, когда в ванной забултыхало. Йонге обернулся. Полуутопленный Рудольф поднял мокрую голову с предплечья яута. Вода милосердно скрывала все остальное, и Йонге на всякий случай еще и прищурился. Напарник хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого зевнул.   
Ухмыляясь во все тридцать два, Йонге все-таки покинул ванную, по пути прихватив повешенные на крючок перчатки. После чего его догнала уже глейтерная связь.  
"Скотина ты, товарищ Далине. Прошел мимо, не протянув руку помощи".  
"Руку помощи я протяну опосредованно. Схожу за едой, например".  
"О-о-о".

Чувствуя собственную значимость, Йонге деловито высушился, натянул костюм и прикинул, стоит ли пытаться напялить чужие рукавицы. Для ужина по графику было еще рановато, но он подозревал, что к моменту официальной пересменки в столовой будет не протолкнуться.  
"Главное, вернись до того, как он меня сожрет".  
"Не начинай, Руди".  
Сайнжа был уже привычный – здоровенный клыкастый чужак с паршивым характером и целым набором дебильных представлений о чести и морали. Но иногда Йонге словно стряхивал с себя эту привычность, и тогда находиться рядом с Сайнжей было просто невыносимо. Рудольфа явно постигла та же участь, и Йонге точно мог представить, что сейчас механику хочется сбежать из купальни куда глаза глядят, а если Сайнжа двинется за ним – начать отстреливаться.   
Рудольфу можно было посочувствовать. А еще можно было явиться на помощь, как рыцарь, вооруженный полотенцем. Но вместо этого Йонге все-таки прихватил рукавицы, оставив сушиться свои перчатки, и влез в ботинки. К счастью, они успели нагреться.  
"Валишь, да?" – проницательно заметил Рудольф.  
Йонге хмыкнул и попробовал отправить жестикон, но связь была несовершенной, поэтому легкий образ среднего пальца тут же рассеялся – еще до попытки пересылки его адресату.

Оставив Рудольфа в когтистых руках яута, Йонге покинул жилой блок. Мороз сразу же схватил за щеки, и Йонге показалось, что пробирает его до самых костей. Только спустя десяток вздохов он наконец-то перестал ежиться. Лицо по-прежнему обжигало, но уже не так яростно, а все остальное точно находилось в тепле. Йонге шмыгнул носом и двинулся в направлении столовой. Карты у него не было, но среди пятнадцати-двадцати строений заблудиться было немыслимо. Разве что тут образовалась бы метель катастрофических масштабов. К тому же он ориентировался на гудение моторов в отдалении.  
Следуя по протоптанным дорожкам, он размышлял, хотелось ли ему вернуться прямо сейчас на раскаленную Калисею или душную Найхави. Не хотелось. Стопроцентно. Даже, пожалуй, стооднопроцентно.  
Добравшись до столовой, он притормозил и попробовал вообразить, как надо вести себя, внезапно нарисовавшись в сплоченном коллективе. Ценные дипломатические мысли в голову не приходили, поэтому он пожал плечами, вздохнул и дернул рычаг у двери. Створки со скрежетом разошлись.

– Э-э... Добрый день.  
На большее у Йонге фантазии не хватило. Он чертовски сильно промахнулся. За дверью не было ни столовой, ни пищеблока, ни еще чего-нибудь, связанного с едой. Это был ремонтный блок. И внутри находилось полно народу.  
– Ты кто такой?  
– И к кому?  
Первой заговорила высоченная телка. Ее фразу подхватило нечто мелкое и чернявое, совершенно теряющееся на фоне титанического телосложения первой говорившей и, чего уж скрывать, не менее титанических сисек, грозящих вот-вот порвать комбинезон.  
– Первый пилот автономного коммерческого разведчика, Йонге Далине, – машинально представился Йонге, автоматически подняв пустые руки ладонями вперед. – Искал столовую, но, кажется, ошибся.  
– А, это из тех поналетевших, – присоединилась к беседе еще одна.  
Йонге проморгался. Насчет женского коллектива Сетклифф не обманул.  
– Ну да, – наконец, сказал он. – Мы только сегодня к вам, на пару дней, не больше. Сентклифф в курсе и...  
– Столовая дальше на три блока, – перебила его грудастая. – Здесь шляться нечего, служебное помещение, усек? И дверь закрой. С той стороны.  
Подавляя желание приструнить наглую бабу, Йонге вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул. На мгновение он даже мстительно порадовался, что вскоре все эти поселенцы вылетят с Лифанги к чертям зеленым.  
– Я провожу!  
Мелкая чернявая выскочила вперед, на ходу стягивая толстые контактные перчатки.  
– Да я и сам...  
– Девочки, осталось пять контейнеров! – крикнула чернявая. – Без меня справитесь?  
Колонистки уже расходились, и только грудастая согласно кивнула, одновременно сделав рукой странный жест. Словно выметала всех незваных гостей и добровольных проводников разом.

Дверь закрылась, отсекая Йонге и чернявую от ремонтного блока. И, как Йонге сразу же понял, в блоке было ну очень тепло по сравнению с наружной температурой.  
– Меня Колл звать.  
Чернявая быстро сунула руку Йонге, крепко сжала его рукавицу и потрясла.   
– Очень приятно, – машинально ответил Йонге.  
– Ух, блин, терпеть не могу холодрыгу, пошли быстрее!  
Поддерживать разговор на ходу в такой мороз было катастрофически неудобно. К тому же Йонге слабо представлял себе, с чего можно начать. Не рассказывать же сходу о героических буднях космопроходца, летающего от звезды к звезде в поисках немыслимых сокровищ. Особенно, если учитывать, что как раз такие сокровища эта девица и разрабатывает, пусть и не нарочно.  
– Тут всегда такой дубильник? – наконец нашелся Йонге.  
– А то! Береги яйца! – весело отозвалась Колл. – Все, приехали!

Столовая скрывалась в типовом блоке, на котором даже табличку не потрудились повесить. Но тем не менее на входе пронзительно пискнул сканер типа "свой-чужой".  
– А тут всякие проверяющие часто норовят на халяву пожрать, – ухмыльнулась Колл в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. – Раскошеливайся или получишь фигу. Без масла.  
Досадливо нахмурившись, Йонге провел ладонью над прорезью сканера и чуть не завопил от возмущения, увидев списанную сумму. Впрочем, даже после всех апгрейдов денег у команды оставалось еще прилично, поэтому Йонге сумел промолчать.   
– Программа "Все включено", – пояснила Колл, внимательно за ним наблюдавшая. – Я думала, ты сейчас ножками топать начнешь от злости.  
– Не нищеброд же, – буркнул Йонге.  
– Ну да, ну да, важный хрен с ревизией и документиками на наши шахты... Упс!  
Колл демонстративно прикрыла рот ладонью и захихикала, Йонге хотел уточнить у нее, насколько сильно расползлись слухи, но в этот момент они наконец-то оказались в столовой.   
От запаха, гомона и количества людей Йонге на мгновение растерялся, и Колл тут же исчезла, смешавшись с остальными.

Тут опять были преимущественно женщины. На Йонге они не особо обращали внимания, поэтому он, сохраняя вежливую улыбку на лице, проследовал прямиком к раздаточным столам. Ну хотя бы на еду для своих работников "Мэйю" не скупилась. И неудивительно – Йонге мельком подумал, что бухгалтера корпорации просто опасались, что их удушит какая-нибудь ретивая шпалоукладчица, не получившая свой вожделенный кусок мяса.   
Некоторые из присутствовавших были больше него самого по габаритам – наверняка с планет, где сила тяжести поболее земной. Например, полтора G, как на Найхави.  
– Зелень не бери, – подсказали слева, и Йонге моргнул, выныривая из размышлений. – С непривычки дристать будешь без продыху.  
– Спасибо, – он торопливо выкинул из контейнера гору зеленых листьев.  
– Ты что, в одиночку есть будешь? – уточнила советчица, с интересом разглядывая стопку контейнеров.  
Йонге автоматически перехватил их поудобнее. Вообще, он мог бы облегчить себе труд, поужинав в столовой, а следовательно и унеся на один контейнер меньше. Но эта гениальная идея пришла в голову только сейчас. С досады Йонге все-таки бухнул ту самую зелень обратно, мысленно пообещав себе скормить ее яуту. Советчица хмыкнула.  
– Это для экипажа, – пояснил он.  
– Да ты заботливый папочка, – развеселилась женщина. – Ставлю сотку, что они уже успели подхватить сопли?  
– Не угадала, они просто слишком ленивые, – ухмыльнулся Йонге в ответ.  
– Вот черт.  
Собеседница цыкнула и вроде попыталась сплюнуть, но в последний момент спохватилась. Йонге сделал вид, что не заметил. 

Основной проблемой отдаленных коллективов делалась даже не скука, а резкое падение вежливости. У феномена имелось даже собственное название: "Долина Фрайхля". Люди, изолированные от крупных социумов, сохраняли основные навыки общения, но быстро отбрасывали шелуху условностей и начинали выражаться максимально прямо. В основном – страшно матерились.   
Сам Йонге, чтобы не скатиться в "долину", посвящал огромное количество свободного времени чтению книг.   
– Мэй! Ага, вот вы где!  
Колл вынырнула прямиком у него из-за спины. Обзаведшаяся именем Мэй приветливо кивнула и быстро подбросила в воздух круглый фрукт, который до этого держала в руке. Колл цапнула воздух, разочарованно скривилась, и Мэй поймала свою добычу обратно.  
– Как всегда медленно, – резюмировала она.  
– Подумаешь, – надулась Колл. – Йонге, ты что, здесь есть не будешь?  
– Если я задержусь здесь, то потом меня съедят там, – подыскал он подходящее оправдание. – Да и места тут не слишком много, чего людям-то мешать.  
– А-а, типичный случай. Одинокий мужчина после нескольких месяцев звездоплавания.  
Колл подмигнула и многозначительно толкнула Мэй в бок. Та выразительно закатила глаза, живо напомнив Йонге Рудольфа.  
– Какие месяцы, – не выдержал он. – Я только что с Архея Ломоносова.   
– Да ну? – Колл запихнула в рот длинный стебель и с хрустом принялась его разгрызать. – Это ж местечко для богатеев, – сквозь чавканье продолжила она. – Чего ты там забыл?  
– Бизнес, – расплылся в улыбке Йонге. – Ладно, д... дамы, – он чуть не сказал легкомысленное "девочки", – мне действительно пора. Колл, спасибо, что проводила. Мэй... – он приложил пальцы к виску, и Мэй, не задумываясь, салютовала в ответ.  
Йонге мысленно выдал себе медаль за верное определение базового мира Мэй. Характерные особенности строения лица выдавали в ней крайнюю волну ригелиан. У них женщины служили в армии все до единой.

Колл ухватила еще пару стеблей и двинулась следом за ним.  
– Я сам доберусь, спасибо, правда.  
– А может я хочу с новым человеком поболтать, – протянула Колл.  
Йонге пожал плечами, едва не уронил контейнеры и притормозил у двери. Та почему-то не открывалась. Оглянувшись на Колл, он увидел, как та быстро запихивает стебли под куртку.  
– Наружу еду, кроме как в боксах, не выносят, – пояснила она. – Ну чтоб не жрали лишнего. А боксы всем собирать лень, вот и получается, что с собой унесешь пару каких-нибудь риксов.  
Она застегнула куртку – и дверь тут же среагировала. Йонге вздохнул и шагнул в трескучий мороз.

Колл следовала за ним, опять хрустя наворованными стеблями. Йонге наконец-то вспомнил, что они ему напоминали. Сельдерей. Редкое растение, за которое Рудольф в свое время отвалил кучу денег и потом пихал проклятую траву абсолютно везде, настойчиво предлагая напарнику поправить здоровье. Особенный ужас у Йонге вызывали экологичные зеленые коктейли на основе сельдерея.   
– Йонге, вы надолго?  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – охотно откликнулся он. Молчание несколько смущало. – Холодно тут у вас до жути. Мне б туда, где потеплее.  
– Значит, ждать не придется, – протянула Колл и, поравнявшись с Йонге, выкинула остаток стебля.  
– Ты о чем?   
– О лицензии "Мэйю".  
Йонге неопределенно замычал, собираясь с мыслями. Вторая беда маленьких колоний – скорость распространения информации. Как бы ни прятали ее, наружу все равно вылезало в самые кроткие сроки.  
– То есть все уже в курсе, что мы прилетели не с подарками.  
– Ну, – Колл дернула плечом. – Но нам-то, знаешь ли, пофиг. Неустойку платим не мы, а люди везде и всегда нужны. Не "Мэйю", так другие найдутся. У девок такие трудовые, что с руками оторвут.  
– И тебя тоже оторвут? – улыбнулся Йонге.  
Колл на ходу подбоченилась, вскидывая подбородок.  
– Ты вот погрузчиком пользоваться умеешь?  
– Не умею, – Йонге уже открыто развлекался. Колл ему нравилась. – Покажешь?  
– Показать покажу, но учить не стану, – фыркнула та.  
Йонге демонстративно прижал руку к груди, едва не уронив контейнеры.  
– Это тебе не мешки ворочать, – гордо сказала Колл.  
– Я-то думал, как раз все просто. Влез, пристегнулся и давай руками-ногами...  
– Чего? – почти завопила Колл, еще выразительнее упирая руки в бока. – Да это дилетантство! Если хочешь знать, настоящий мастер может клешней на кредитках расписываться! Ну ты вообще!  
– Да, я такой, – чуть рассеяно согласился Йонге.  
Он как раз понял, что толком не знает дорогу. Синхронизация подсказывала направление, но ему не хотелось уткнуться в какой-нибудь ангар, вставший на пути между ним и теплым помещением. Он шарил глазами по зимнему ландшафту, но комплекс был удручающе однообразен.  
– Потерялся, – с удовольствием догадалась Колл.  
– Дезориентирован, – поправил ее отважный пилот космического корабля. – Так-то я своих всегда слышу.  
– Ой фу ты, так вы из этих искусственных близнецов? – содрогнулась Колл. – Я как вспомню, что на "Большом Бинго" эти все время молча да молча... ужас. Летели, как на корабле-призраке!  
– Ну мы еще и вслух разговариваем, – с достоинством отозвался Йонге и все-таки выбрал направление.  
– Это я вижу. Налево, впереди склад, обходить замучаешься.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Колл молчала, явственно погрузившись в размышления, и Йонге нисколько не огорчился, когда они наконец-то добрались до их блока. Иначе наверняка пришлось бы по правилам вежливости приглашать гостью, развлекать рассказами о буднях космических исследователей – в общем, заниматься тем, что Йонге не очень любил. К тому же он не был уверен, что яут с Рудольфом сейчас не разносят все жилье.  
– Увидимся еще, – чуть отстраненно протянула Колл и сунула ему руку.  
Йонге аккуратно пожал узкую, твердую даже сквозь рукавицу ладонь, и кивнул.  
– Увидимся.  
– И про погрузчик не забывай! – неожиданно весело бросила Колл и почти вприпрыжку устремилась прочь от жилого блока.

В современных жилых постройках очень не хватало замечательного свойства дверей, присущего старинным версиям – их нельзя было захлопнуть. Вместо этого, оказавшись внутри, Йонге толкнул плечом контактную панель, одновременно пытаясь стянуть ботинки нога за ногу. В глубине купола сухо щелкало. Нахмурившись, Йонге торопливо избавился от ботинок, оставил боксы прямо возле двери и пошел на звук. Он никак не мог вспомнить, что напоминают ему эти щелчки. Не металл, не стекло... пластик!

Одновременно с озарением, он достиг спального блока. Остановившись у входа, он с подозрением осмотрелся. Дальше особо идти было некуда. Двухъярусные конструкции типовых кроватей были разобраны и спущены на пол. Разделительную перегородку кто-то рукастый полностью вытащил из креплений, и Йонге даже догадывался, что вряд ли этим промышленным дизайном занимался яут. Он-то как раз смиренно стоял в углу блока, сжимая в пальцах уровень.   
Рудольф истязал останки третьей кровати.

Йонге полюбовался на кипящую деятельность и после недолгой заминки наконец-то смог породить достаточно остроумную формулировку.   
– Батальное полотно "Товарищ Вебер и Кровать Зла, противостояние", – прокомментировал он. – Почему меня не пригласили в первый ряд зрителей?  
Рудольф закончил отвинчивать модульную половину и потащил ее в середину помещения.  
– Строит гнездо, – важно сообщил яут.  
Йонге поморщился. Невзирая на прямую трансляцию речи в голову, иногда все-таки возникал конфликт понятий. Мозги у яута работали не так, как у людей, поэтому генерируемые им образы вставали поперек всех нейронов. Вот и сейчас обычная кровать внезапно представилась Йонге как обширное и уютное пространство, заполненное множеством теплых и шершавых тканей, в которые приятно зарываться и драть их когтями.  
– В самом деле, не спать же мне на короткой койке, – добавил Рудольф. – Где моя жратва, Далине? Тебя только за альясами посылать.  
– Глядя на тебя, я вспоминаю отличную характеристику, – Йонге пнул кровать. – Геморроидальный характер.  
– Болезнь заднего прохода? – изумился Сайнжа. – Люди состоят из страданий и слабостей.  
Йонге попытался уловить тонкую грань между "умансоо" и "люди", однако потерпел филологическое поражение и решил не разбираться, в каких случаях Сайнжа использует их.

– Вот покончим со всеми делами, и я займусь трудом всей своей жизни, – пообещал Рудольф, не прерывая работу. – Напишу глобальное исследование по взаимодействию людей и яутов. Продам! И разбогатею просто невероятно.  
На этот раз формулировок у Йонге не нашлось. Он хмыкнул и направился обратно к выходу.  
– А еда? – громко забеспокоился напарник.  
– Погрею, – мирно отозвался пилот.  
– Оно не пересолено? – въедливо осведомился Рудольф ему в спину. – Я говорил...  
К счастью, дверь закрылась, избавив Йонге от возможной лекции о здоровом питании. В памяти опять всплыл сельдерей, но теперь к нему добавилось еще и звуковое сопровождение – Йонге хорошо помнил хруст, с которым Колл грызла свои стебли.  
Секундой позже он сообразил, что это хруст из-за двери – Рудольф совсем разошелся. 

В жилых блоках кухня объединялась с кают-компанией. Йонге с трудом вспомнил, что вне корабля это называется "гостиная". Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда прямо на столе встретил полуразобранный стандартный передатчик. Приглядевшись, Йонге понял, что передатчик не испорчен, а вовсе даже наоборот.   
Запихнув боксы в стерилизатор, по совместительству выполнявший тут роль подогревателя, Йонге подошел к столу поближе и начал изучать внезапные апгрейды. На всякий случай не трогая их руками.  
Деятельность Рудольфа восхищала. Пока отважный космический пилот пробирался сквозь снега, хлюпая носом, механик успел расчленить местный обычный передатчик, понадергать по всему жилому блоку дебаггеров, открутить узнаваемые трансляторы и все это собрать в единую конструкцию, весьма бодро работающую. Результаты отображались на точно так же варварски присобаченном планшетнике.   
Йонге склонил голову сначала вправо, потом влево – и вот под этим углом уже начал узнавать типовые потоки данных, прогоняемых при расшифровке сигнала.   
Оставалось непонятным, зачем Рудольфу понадобилось что-то расшифровывать – не местную же книгу рецептов он раздобыл. Навскидку Йонге мог предположить, что речь идет о геологических картах, может, еще о бухгалтерской отчетности. Эта мысль ему внезапно понравилась: если кристаллы здесь добывали почти четыре месяца, то он с удовольствием получил бы возмещение за незаконные разработки уже в чистом денежном варианте. А вот уже на эти деньги можно прикупить скромный рудодобывающий комплекс, партию автоматических сборщиков не самой крутой модификации... А грузовой корабль у них и так есть.

Погрузившись в приятные размышления, он не стал оглядываться, услышав шаги. Кто-то тяжелый старался подкрасться как можно более незаметно, и Йонге милосердно сделал вид что ничего не слышит. Но когда к шагам прибавилось еще и сопение, он хмыкнул.  
– Фиговый из тебя охотник.  
Сопение сделалось громче, а потом в шею Йонге легко ткнулось что-то острое, в чем он немедленно опознал коготь. Коготь двинулся из стороны в сторону, касаясь едва ощутимо и порождая неуловимо приятное ощущение. Йонге вздрогнул, прищурился и одновременно оскалился, с шипением втягивая воздух. Коготь по-прежнему скользил, и в бой уже пошла армия мурашек, градом посыпавшихся по спине.  
– У-ух... С-сайн...  
Яут неожиданно очень по-человечески хрюкнул, и Йонге распахнул глаза, не договорив фразу. Резко обернувшись, он едва не столкнулся нос к носу с Рудольфом. В роли когтя выступала отвертка, которую механик сжимал в пальцах.   
Йонге опять сощурился. Выражение лица Рудольфа было самодовольным, но очень быстро морфировало в растерянное. Мысленно Йонге готов был себя придушить за то что ухитрился спутать виданного во всех видах напарника и треклятого яута.   
– Обиделся, что ли? – бухнул Рудольф.  
Йонге молча протянул руку, взял напарника за ухо и дернул вверх.  
– Эй, полегче!  
Рудольф схватил его за запястье, но Йонге не отпускал, сжимая ухо как клещами. Еще он мечтал, чтобы клещи эти были раскаленными.   
Затем ему в голову пришла отличная мысль, и он демонстративно медленно улыбнулся, показывая зубы. Рудольф моргнул, а затем дернулся, пытаясь вырваться.  
– Люблю запах озона по утрам, – с выражением сказал Йонге.  
– Ладно, это была плохая штука! Йонге, хорош уже! А-а!

Вопль механика, ударенного током прямо в ухо, вознаградил Йонге сторицей. Рудольф так выпучил глаза, словно его еще и долбануло внутренним давлением. Выпавшая отвертка загрохотала по полу. Стерилизатор разразился громким писком, означавшим, что все вредное в нем уничтожено, а все хорошее готово к использованию.  
Наконец, дверь с громким шорохом раскрылась, и в кухню ввалился навигатор, прижимавший к себе локтем подушку.  
– Почуял еду! – громогласно объявил он. – Подпаленную... Но, смотрю, это не еда?  
– Да он мне ухо поджарил! – рявкнул Рудольф и наконец-то вырвался. – Совсем никакого чувства юмора!  
Йонге присел, поднял закатившуюся под стол отвертку и аккуратно положил ее на стол.  
– До сих пор не понимаю людских обычаев, – пожаловался Сайнжа в воздух и тоже двинулся к столу.  
– Подушка зачем? – не выдержал Йонге.  
Сайнжа бросил взгляд на подушку и очень по-человечески пожал плечами.  
– Бить он ей тебя собрался, – подал голос Рудольф, до сих пор сердито потиравший ухо.  
– Глупости, это не оружие, – возразил Сайнжа. – Что это здесь? Маяк?  
– Станция слежения, – поправил его Рудольф, предусмотрительно огибая стол, едва Йонге двинулся по направлению к стерилизатору. – Не пускайте ко мне этого бешеного... Так вот, это станция слежения. И она засекла уже как минимум два... нет, уже три сигнала, ушедших из этого очаровательного местечка.  
Йонге наконец-то нашел, где хранятся ложки, выудил из стерилизатора свой бокс, убедился, что в нем нет зелени и приступил к трапезе.  
– Это плохо? – уточнил яут.  
– Для вызова корпорации было бы достаточно одного.

Сайнжа приподнял руку и выщелкнул лезвия. Действие уже стало таким привычным, что воспринималось чем-то вроде почесывания затылка. А вкупе с подушкой выглядело даже комично.   
– Подушку-то убери, – отзеркалил Рудольф. – Смотришься, как клоун.  
– Ха-а? Ошибаешься, умансоо. Я предупреждаю воровство, – фыркнул Сайнжа. – Вы чрезвычайно много думаете о себе. Я не один раз наблюдал, как вы занимаете спальное место, и уверен, что за нынешнее будет битва.  
– Да ты стратег, – ехидно сказал Йонге, пережевывая макароны.  
– Великий ум, – охотно согласился Сайнжа.  
Рудольф открыл было рот и тут же закрыл, недобро уставившись на Йонге. Пилот продолжал невозмутимо жевать. Горящее ухо напарника вопияло, но руки Рудольф скрестил более чем решительно. Йонге ухмыльнулся и поманил его пальцем, держа раскрытый бокс на ладони.   
Но Рудольфа опередил Сайнжа. Так и не отпустив подушку, он сделал два широченных шага и смел со стола один из оставшихся боксов. Затем так же стремительно отступил, бросил подушку на пол, сел на нее и вскрыл крышку. Когтем по периметру – не расцепляя защелку. Йонге возвел глаза к потолку.  
Рудольф наконец-то решился подойти ближе и взялся за последний бокс.

Глядя, как Сайнжа молотит слабительную зелень, Йонге рассеянно подвинулся ближе к напарнику. Соприкоснувшись с ним бедром, он тут же почувствовал, как пресловутое "чувство локтя" тоненько и приятно запело на синхронной связи.   
– Слышь, Йонге, а ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы наемный работник звал свое начальство "Лютый"? – задумчиво поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– А?  
Рудольф оторвался от столешницы и двинулся к самопальной станции. Рассеянно пошарив ногой, он подцепил стул, подтянул его поближе и устроился на нем, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Бокс он тоже не отпускал.   
Повинуясь движению пальцев, перед ним развернулась голографическая панель управления, и механик пару раз ткнул в нее сразу четырьмя пальцами. Поток данных немедленно разделился на четыре окна. Йонге на мгновение даже показалось, что символы в нем идут в разные стороны.  
– Вот здесь, – сказал Рудольф и замолчал.

Сайнжа покончил с едой и с ворчанием потянулся.  
– Мало, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Йхо-онхе – плохой добытчик.  
– Это ты обжора. А лишения укрепляют дух и тело, – наставительно сказал Йонге.  
– Глупый юмор умансоо? Я пошел охотиться.  
Сайнжа пробежался по собственному наручу, и воздух вокруг него замерцал.  
– Эй, подожди, можно просто сходить в столовую! – забеспокоился Йонге.  
– Без охоты жизнь бессмысленна.  
– Не вздумай гоняться за местным домашним животным, – сказал Йонге в спину яуту, понимая, что остановить того вряд ли удастся.  
Сайнжа обернулся, смерил его презрительным взглядом и исчез.  
– Детский центр, – с выражением сказал первый пилот и вновь заработал ложкой. Макароны упорно не желали заканчиваться.

Рудольф рассеянно возил ложкой в своей еде, через раз забывая поднести ее ко рту. Йонге знал, что сейчас спрашивать его бессмысленно – даже если Рудольф на что-то наткнулся, то не станет сообщать о своем открытии до того, как тщательно его проверит со всех сторон.  
– Помощь нужна? – из вежливости поинтересовался Йонге, одержав победу в битве с макаронами.  
Рудольф неопределенно замычал. Йонге огляделся, ища, чем бы в него кинуть, но кухня-кают-компания была идеально чиста и пуста. Мгновением позже Йонге все-таки нашел нужный снаряд – подушку на охоту Сайнжа не забрал. Но до нее еще надо было идти, поэтому Йонге ограничился громким кашлем. Рудольф вздрогнул и оглянулся. Глаза у него были слегка стеклянные. На визоре крутились маркерные линии.  
– Все путем. Я хочу поковыряться в их системе.  
– Ты же не хакер.  
– Да, но я отличный механик.  
Спорить Йонге не стал и, выкинув бокс в утилизатор, взял на себя тяжкий труд прибраться за Сайнжей. Подобрав выпотрошенный бокс, он выкинул и его, а затем вооружился-таки подушкой и направился к дивану. Экран суб-проектора висел на стене и уныло демонстрировал дырку посередке – Рудольф выкрутил транслятор и отсюда.  
Поэтому Йонге просто завалился на диван, обнял подушку и задумался о собственном будущем.   
Мысли не шли, и он приподнялся повыше, извиваясь, как червяк. Свесив голову, он сумел выглянуть из-за спинки. Рудольф рассеянно массировал шею. Благодаря синхрону Йонге был знаком с ощущением затекших мышц и даже пару раз пытался всучить напарнику микромассажер, но берлинец неизменно отмахивался, не желая признавать проблему.   
Рудольф громко зевнул и оперся на стол обоими локтями.

* * *

Домашняя кошка была тяжелой. Йонге встречал таких только дважды в жизни: оба раза это случалось, когда он залетал к Мартинесу. Бывший геологоразведчик держал у себя больших полосатых тварей. Рыже-черные зверюги выглядели устрашающе, но при этом характер имели такой же пушистый, как и они сами. Любимым их развлечением было залезть к гостю на колени, отдавив их напрочь, или среди ночи взобраться на кровать и устроить лобастую голову на ребрах.  
Сейчас кошка мурлыкала в самое ухо, обдавая его влажным горячим дыханием, и была весьма довольна собой. Йонге попытался отпихнуть зверя, но руки-ноги почти не шевелились, а голос и вовсе пропал...

Открыв глаза он долго пялился в потолок и пытался сообразить, куда делась кошка и почему все остальные признаки ее присутствия сохраняются. Затем затуманенный мозг все-таки включился как полагается, и расставил все по своим местам. Болела затекшая шея, спина будто приклеилась к дивану, а одна рука оказалась напрочь отдавлена.  
Йонге вздохнул и подумал, что в его жизни изменился ряд существенных моментов. Например, ко многим вещам он стал относиться гораздо проще, что с одной стороны позволяло сэкономить на церебролине, а с другой – он уже мог написать целый научный труд на тему "Синхронизация и ее стремные бытовые аспекты".

Храпящий на нем Рудольф был невыносим. Колено механика давило на живот, засунутая подмышку ладонь была слишком горячей. Единственное, что оставалось приятного – это теплое дыхание в ухо. Но очередной всхрап совершенно не походил на мурлыканье. Йонге не выдержал и двумя пальцами зажал нос напарнику. Рудольф клокочуще булькнул, попытался дернуть головой и затих. Йонге осторожно разжал пальцы. Дыхание сделалось почти бесшумным, и Йонге довольно улыбнулся.  
Сильно шевелиться он не рисковал – Рудольф лежал на самом краю и в буквальном смысле цеплялся за него, чтобы не свалиться. Йонге не мог сообразить – как долго он проспал и что его разбудило. Освещение в жилом блоке не менялось, создавая иллюзию постоянного дневного света. На одной из стен дополнительно работал экран, транслируя происходящее снаружи, но это не помогало: судя по всему, Лифанга отличалась очень длинными полярными сумерками.  
В каюте раздался слабый звук, и Йонге тут же понял, что именно выдернуло его из сновидений. Клацанье когтей. 

Чертова спинка мешала посмотреть, что там происходит, а напарника будить не хотелось, и потому Йонге мучился от неизвестности. Отрадным было лишь то, что синхрон подсказывал – это бродит навигатор, вернувшийся с охоты. Йонге прикинул, что меньше двух-трех часов Сайнжа тратить бы не стал. Значит, не так уж долго он проспал. В этом Йонге не нашел ничего удивительного – на Лифанге хоть и был сейчас поздний вечер, но по корабельному времени выходило что-то около второй половины дня. Самого ее начала.  
Йонге попробовал воззвать к навигатору по глейтерной связи, однако внятного посыла, как обычно, не получилось. Впрочем, клацанье остановилось. А затем возобновилось – и Сайнжа совершенно точно шел к нему.  
Из-за спинки показалась знакомая голова, Сайнжа навалился на спинку и оперся на нее обеими руками. Дредлоки свободно раскачивались, клыки шевелились, длинные пальцы с острыми когтями – тоже. Йонге зацепился взглядом за отметину на плече – там где металл вплавился в кожу от электрического удара. На секунду дыхание в груди остановилось, и Йонге опять с головой погрузился в дикое и неуместное чувство влюбленности в инопланетчика. Вдобавок Йонге показалось, что такое чувство свойственно только женщинам, западающим на атлетические фигуры, и от этого стало особенно неприятно.

Наваждение схлынуло, Йонге смог вздохнуть и отрешиться от мысленного слюнопускания. Но Сайнжа немедленно все испортил: наклонившись еще сильнее, он провел жесткой подушечкой пальца по лбу пилота, а затем точно так же повторил и с Рудольфом. Тот сморщил нос и повернулся еще сильнее, инстинктивно прячась. Йонге стиснул зубы и переждал восхищенное трепетание в груди.  
– Поохотился? – почти беззвучно спросил он.  
Сайнжа пошарил рукой где-то за спинкой дивана, Йонге услышал клацанье, и яут молча показал продолговатую мутную штуку, похожую на кристалл. Йонге прищурился и хмыкнул – это на самом деле был кристалл. Первый пилот готов был поставить всю "Фелицию" на то, что это те самые кристаллы, из-за которых никому не нужная планета резко приобрела такой привлекательный статус для всяких засранцев.   
Сайнжа поднес кристалл к лицу и посмотрел сквозь него на Йонге. Пилот хмыкнул еще раз – и на этот раз все-таки разбудил Рудольфа.   
Напарник заворочался, тут же потерял равновесие, и пилоту пришлось в буквальном смысле ловить товарища.

– Чтоб вас! – пробормотал Рудольф. – Что? Чего?  
– Доброго пробуждения, – прорычал Сайнжа.  
– А где подушка? – удивился Рудольф.  
– Да ты обнаглел, друг, – не выдержал Йонге. – Я тут лишний раз не дергаюсь из любви к ближнему, а ему подушку подавай.  
– Уф, черт, извини...  
Рудольф попытался сесть, потерял равновесие, и Йонге любезно поймал его за плечо. Механик сдавленно ругнулся, завозился и наконец-то сел. С силой растерев лицо ладонями, он зевнул и развернулся полубоком, после чего мутным взглядом уставился на яута.  
– На что это ты охотился?  
Он наконец-то заметил кристалл и даже потянулся за ним, но не рассчитал расстояние.  
– Дичь слишком мелкая, легко охотиться, только холодно. Нашел два хранилища. Одно полное, второе наполовину.  
Рудольф снял с пояса короткий нож и начал вертеть в пальцах – не слишком четко и быстро, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы Йонге наблюдал за ним и радовался, что эта красота не упиралась в него во время короткого сна.  
– Не хотелось бы узнать, что половину нашей руды уже вывезли, – пробурчал механик.  
– Что ценного в этих кристаллах? – Сайнжа опять посмотрел сквозь друзу на свет.  
"Не говори", – быстро сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге дернул плечом и нахмурился. Он и сам не хотел бы распространяться о ценности кристаллов, но даже чужой им яут, будучи посаженным на синхрон вполне мог прочувствовать атмосферу вранья и скрытности.   
– Потенциально это сырье для улучшения некоторых промышленных процессов, – гладко сказал он.  
Яут закурлыкал, щуря глаза. Йонге обхватил подушку покрепче, тщательно удерживая на лице беззаботное выражение.  
– Ценная руда? – уточнил яут.  
– Не факт.   
– Но и не пустая.  
– Иначе мы бы не согласились на такой размен, – сухо сказал Йонге.

Рудольф, на протяжении их словесного фехтования ковырявшийся под ногтями кончиком лезвия, вновь начал вертеть нож, зримо расслабившись.  
– Что вы станете делать, если другие умансоо не уйдут?  
– Да куда они денутся, – Йонге наконец-то поднялся и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затекшую шею. – С машиной бюрократии особо не поиграешь.   
– Но если? – с нажимом повторил Сайнжа.  
– Я вижу, у него есть план, – встрял Рудольф.  
Сайнжа молниеносно протянул руку и выхватил у механика нож. Крутанул его так, что лезвие на мгновение словно растворилось в воздухе, и без замаха отправил в полет. Толстый пластик стены возле экрана проломился с треском.  
– Шикарный план, – резюмировал Рудольф. – Но, должен предупредить, наш капитан сейчас начнет гундеть об антигуманности такой методики.  
– Что? Гундеть?   
От негодования Йонге не смог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы послать всех куда подальше.  
– Дорогой мой охотник, знал бы ты, как с ним тяжело, – лицемерно сказал Рудольф.  
– Почему ты мне всегда рассказываешь проблемы?  
– Потому что раньше мне некому было жаловаться на Йонге, – с удовольствием ответил механик. – Не все время же с зеркалом разговаривать.  
– Я не являюсь психиатром, – заявил Сайнжа, вскидывая голову. – Жалобы недостойны воина.  
– А откуда тогда ты знаешь о психиатрах? – прицепился Рудольф.  
– Я умный, – ухмыльнулся яут.

* * *

Навигатор созерцал пробирку с альясовой ДНК. Йонге шумно дышал носом, злясь на идиота в непробиваемой шкуре, ухитрившегося протащить с собой опаснейшую заразу на обитаемую планету. Еще больше он злился на себя, прохлопавшего вынос запрещенных веществ с борта корабля.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься разливать это здесь?  
Рудольф сидел на том же столе, тоже пялясь на пробирку, но в отличие от Сайнжи, взгляд у него был таким, словно он уже неоднократно испарил все двадцать миллилитров в реакторе.  
– Не самый лучший вариант, – пробурчал яут, чуть прищуривая глаза. Подбородок он сложил на руки и медленно шевелил клыками. – Здесь мало подходящих основ.  
– Чего? – переспросил Рудольф.  
Йонге по-прежнему хранил молчание, но дышал уже чуть менее угрожающе.   
– Основную форму вы видели на Найхави. Но любая биологическая форма подходит для генетического конструирования.  
– То есть, если вылить это в аквариум с тит-крабами, – медленно сказал Рудольф, – то на выходе мы получим супермонстров-крабов?  
– Зверей с лучшими чертами твоих крабов.  
– Клешни и яд, – определил для себя Рудольф. – Отличный набор.  
– Совершенная добыча, – довольно подтвердил Сайнжа.  
– А если дать это человеку?  
Йонге задал вопрос быстрее, чем успел обдумать его последствия. Сайнжа медленно перевел взгляд на него, и Йонге подавил желание поднять руки защитным жестом. Вместо этого он сунул кулаки в карманы и поднял бровь. Сайнжа пошевелил клыками, приглушенно заворчал и, наконец, потянулся и спрятал драгоценную пробирку.  
– На вас проверять не буду, – заверил он. 

Йонге почувствовал негодование Рудольфа, но механик не стал давать комментариев. Йонге длинно шмыгнул носом и повел плечами. Хотя отопление во всем блоке работало как полагается, от яутских прикидок становилось прохладно.   
Криво-косо, но они понимали систему мышления яутов. Сайнжа совершенно точно взвесил плюсы и минусы испытания пробирки на своих спутниках и пришел к выводу, что это не лучшее решение. Можно было не опасаться, что однажды он передумает и среди ночи явится к одному из двоих, заготовив неприятный сюрприз на кончике пинцета.  
– Попробуем в другом мире, – добавил Сайнжа и направился к стерилизатору.  
– Звучит так, словно он собрался летать с нами до нашей старости, – пожаловался Рудольф.  
– Ты против, умансоо? – откликнулся Сайнжа, даже не оборачиваясь. – Я охотник, мне нужно много миров и много добычи.  
– Я запрещаю развешивать трофеи на моем корабле, – быстро сказал Йонге.  
– Хо-о?  
– Только попробуй сказать, что ты его купил! Это был подлог!   
– И даже взнос в две тысячи шестьсот липатов не может считаться хоть какой-то инвестицией, – добавил Рудольф.  
В стерилизаторе пискнуло, Сайнжа открыл дверцу и полез в раскаленные глубины. Когда он повернулся к напарникам, Йонге вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

Длинная чешуйчатая гадина, напоминающая помесь рыбы и какого-то членистоногого, была изжарена целиком. Йонге почувствовал резкий приступ несвойственной ему тошноты и битых несколько секунд соображал, откуда она взялась, пока не догадался, что ощущение наведенное. Рудольф лихорадочно похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил пачку туковых палочек и нервно прикусил одну из них, тут же начав жевать. Сайнжа заклекотал и демонстративно начал сдирать с гадины шкуру вместе с суставчатыми конечностями.  
– Мой обновленный желудок не выносит такого говна, – трагически сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа поднял тварь чуть выше, перехватил обеими руками, растянул, словно полотенце, и смачно вгрызся клыками. Чешуя и ошметки полетели во все стороны. Рудольф выругался и почти бегом обогнул стол. Сайнжа сделал шаг назад, механик накинулся на самодельный трекер и прикрыл его всем телом.  
– Не смей срать на мой шедевр! – рявкнул он.  
Йонге прижал кулак к губам, еле сдержав смешок. Но Рудольфа он понимал – жрущий яут был отвратителен. Выпученные желтые глаза казались совершенно бессмысленными, полными злобы и голода.

Все приглашало к немедленной ссоре в коллективе: жилой блок наводил тоску своей стерильностью, яут вел себя как свинья, а температура за стенами отбивала всякое желание ознакамливаться с местными достопримечательностями. Йонге решил благоразумно покинуть гостиную, прежде чем разгорится побоище.  
Яут чихнул.  
– Ах ты мудилище!  
Йонге догадался, что чих сопровождался еще большим веерным разлетом, попавшим уже и на Рудольфа, а не только на его технику. Йонге даже успел малодушно подумать, что драка послужила бы ему неплохим развлечением, однако до рукоприкладства так и не дошло. Мелодичный, но громкий звук оповестил, что к ним опять явились гости. Рудольф еще больше сгорбился над трекером, Сайнжа демонстративно захрустел позвоночником гадины, и Йонге не оставалось ничего иного, как пойти встречать неизвестных.

– Доброй ночи!  
– Питер?  
Йонге растерянно отступил, позволив мальчишке ворваться в помещение. Будь это кто-то другой, Йонге крепко подумал бы, прежде чем впускать посетителей. Но мальчишка был ростом ему всего по пояс, и Йонге даже не успел сориентироваться, как можно изловить такого верткого и мелкого пацана.  
– Я тут к Арни ходил, увидел, что у вас свет! – весело объяснил тот. – Думаю, надо зайти, я же обещал одну штуку показать!  
– Какую? – Йонге сложил руки на груди, перегораживая мальчишке движение вглубь помещения. – Кому обещал?  
– Великому охотнику, – торжественно сказал Питер. – Честно-честно!  
– Не помню такого, – покачал головой Йонге. – Он не разговаривает на людском. Ну только если жестами, – тут же поправился он.  
– А я чуть-чуть умею, – Питер показал ему обе руки. – Совсем малек, поэтому и пришел, чтоб вы меня ему перевели.  
– А по-моему, ты давно должен спать дома. Сколько тут у вас времени?  
– Сколько бы ни было, все наше, – хитро сказал Питер. – Тут сменками работают, какая разница сколько на часах?

Йонге подавил желание присесть на корточки и войти в режим доверительной беседы с младшим поколением. С детьми он общался мало и был не очень в курсе того, как сейчас работают ранние развивающие программы. Во всяком случае, вел себя Питер уверенно и даже умудрялся разговаривать со взрослым человеком с толикой юмора.  
Йонге слегка обернулся в сторону гостиницы и вздохнул поглубже.  
– Са-айнжа!  
– Ну вы и орете, – уважительно прокомментировал Питер. – Все пилоты так делают, да?  
– Только самые талантливые, – буркнул Йонге и сглотнул, стараясь не раскашляться.  
Питер уже деловито стягивал куртку и разматывал нескончаемый тонкий шарф. Йонге присмотрелся и сузил глаза – ткань, из которой был сделан шарф, считалась очень дорогой. Не всякие богатеи могли себе позволить такой утеплитель, а уж для мальчишки из замерзшей колонии...

Длинную, исполненную подозрений мысль он додумать не успел: Сайнжа явился из гостиной. Тварюгу он почти догрыз – в одной руке он держал череп, а в другой находился скелетик, который охотник увлеченно скоблил клыками, шумно пуская слюну.  
– Ништяк! – Питер почти подпрыгнул. – Вот это трофей! Ух ты! А я... ой.  
Йонге положил ему руку на плечо, не давая слишком разойтись.  
– Сайнжа, он говорит, что обещал тебе что-то показать.  
– Обещал, – Сайнжа откусил позвонок, перекатил во рту и уже явственно хотел плюнуть, но Йонге грозно откашлялся. – Встретились в пути, и он обещал мне зверей.  
– Да тут, значит, каждый дурак с тобой общаться может? – почти возмутился Йонге.  
– Я не дурак! – обиделся Питер.  
– Цыц!  
– Сийгна очень простая, ее легко выучить. Он показал большого зверя и свое знание о нем.  
По-прежнему слюнявя позвонок, Сайнжа страшно шепелявил, и только благодаря работе глейтера Йонге различал во всем этом нормальную речь. Удивительным образом инопланетчик умудрялся выводить его из себя почти мгновенно – наверное, так проявлялось побочное действие синхронизации. Не выдержав, он отпустил Питера, решительно подошел к яуту и протянул ладонь. Сайнжа пошевелил щетинками.  
– Выплюнь! – скомандовал Йонге.  
Сайнжа резко наклонился и плюнул. Позвонок оказался в ладони отважного космического пилота, а вместе с ним – и добрых полстакана слюней. Йонге остолбенел. Питер несколько раз сдавленно прыснул, а затем захохотал в голос. Звонкий смех так и гулял между стенами. Сайнжа чуть выпрямился и подался ближе, чтобы вытянутые клыки оказались прямиком возле уха Йонге.  
– Не слишком много думай о себе, умансоо, – почти проворковал он.  
Костяшки согнутых пальцев уперлись в живот – прямиком туда, где красовалась метка, оставленная лапой наездника. Йонге стиснул зубы и промолчал. Глубоко вздохнув, он сжал пальцы, позволив слюне окончательно пролиться на пол, и даже улыбнулся, глядя прямиком в круглый глаз яута.

Сайнжа выпрямился и переложил череп из одной руки в другую.  
– Ты ведешь меня к большому зверю.  
Каждое слово он сопровождал жестом, и Питер кивал, напряженно следя за его пальцами.   
– Да, я веду! Очень большая зверюга! Ух все обзавидуются!  
Йонге мысленно пожелал яуту сдохнуть в пасти неведомой зверюги. Бушующее раздражение неумолимо вырывалось из рамок самоконтроля и хлестало по глейтерной связи во все стороны. Сайнжа не реагировал, а вот Рудольф откликнулся почти сразу. 

– Здрасьте! – крикнул Питер, едва завидев механика.  
– Привет, мелкий, – Рудольф подошел к компании. – Что тут у вас намечается?  
– Я...  
– Идем на охоту! – громогласно объявил Сайнжа.  
– Чего? – изумился механик. – Я никуда не иду.  
– Можешь оставаться, это моя добыча.  
– Дяденька, вы эту штуку так не вертите, – влез Питер. – Бабахнет.  
Рудольф перестал подкидывать на ладони кристалл и сощурился. Йонге моментально узнал это хитрое выражение лица. Вернее, для постороннего человека хитрым оно не было, но напарники друг друга знали очень хорошо.  
– Правда? – недоверчиво сказал Рудольф. – А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Так мы их добываем. Этих штук здесь много, только все подо льдом и добывать очень тяжело.  
– Ломаются? – проявил интерес Рудольф.  
– Машины ломаются, – охотно ответил мальчишка. – Здесь каких только буров не ставили, а они все – бамц! И разлетелись.  
– Так вы наверное Херренкнехты не использовали.  
– Ха! Еще как! Я прям говорю – ломаются!  
– Это очень интересно, – выразительно сказал Рудольф. – Слушай. А давай ты этому клыкастому покажешь, где можно охотиться, а нам – где такие кристаллы добывают? Идет?  
– Так к шахтам ехать надо...  
– Угоним вездеход, – бодро предложил Рудольф.  
Питер молча вытаращил глаза.  
– Глупости, – сказал Йонге. Ему страшно хотелось вымыть руки. – Никто ничего угонять не будет.  
– Хочу вездеход, – твердо сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге видел, как загораются глаза мальчишки. На секунду ему стало неловко, что они пользуются его незрелостью, но затем сожаление быстро пропало.  
– Я тут отойду, – сказал он, – и сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал.

Скрывшись на кухне, он тем не менее внимательно прислушивался к бурному торгу, завязавшемуся между тремя. В основном шумели Рудольф с яутом, а Питер восторженно поддакивал, когда спрашивали его мнения.  
Йонге тщательно отмылся и уже направился обратно, когда трекер тихонько запищал. Йонге остановился и развернулся к нему. Потом шагнул еще ближе и нахмурился. Сигналы традиционно шифровались так, что на их взлом уходило огромное количество времени, но похоже один из них был не слишком криптостойким. Как и говорил Рудольф, послание было странным.  
"Борода Лютому. Явились хозяева, нужен отряд адвокатов".

* * *

– Прям как заново родился! Эх, вот чего мне не хватало! Отличная штука!  
Рудольф так бурно выражал свои чувства по поводу спертого-таки вездехода, что Йонге невольно ухмылялся, подхватывая от него хорошее настроение. Питер и вовсе был в экстазе. Рудольф усадил его на переднее сиденье, видимо, оказав тем самым огромную честь. Йонге предпочел заднее сиденье, выпихнув яута в третий ряд. Великий охотник не возражал. Тем более он не принимал участия в оживленной беседе, вместо этого сосредоточенно перебирая свой арсенал.  
– Недалеко осталось! – Питер обернулся всем телом, выискивая взглядом охотника. – Вот совсем чуть-чуть! У лысого пенька, видите?  
Йонге хотел сказать, что не видит в этих проклятых снегах ни пенька, ни дерева, но вовремя прикусил язык. На горизонте вырастала скала, действительно напоминавшая пень. При большой доле живого воображения. А уж почему именно лысый – это оставалось загадкой.  
– А чего лысый-то? – повторил Рудольф.  
– Не знаю, – смешался Питер. – Все так говорят. Может, раньше что-то росло... я не спрашивал.  
– Зря воровали, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
Йонге был с ним согласен, но создание нужной атмосферы доверия было для них важнее, чем соблюдение правил.  
– Ленивым умансоо не помешала бы пробежка, – продолжил яут.  
Йонге немедленно пересмотрел свое мнение, обернулся и пронзил яута взглядом. Сайнжа, как обычно, не среагировал.  
– Вот поймаешь свою добычу, взвалишь на шею и побежишь, – жизнерадостно отозвался Рудольф. – А мы сзади будем ехать и тебя подбадривать. Можем еще постреливать... Питер, оружие тут где-нибудь есть?  
– Не, – мальчишка энергично мотнул головой. – У нас колония гражданская, тут с оружием никак нельзя.  
Рудольф бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, и Йонге одобрительно кивнул ему. Конечно, Питер не мог знать, чем снабжена охрана Сентклиффа, но зато он только что подтвердил гражданский статус колонии. 

Йонге чуть наклонился вперед, и тут в динамиках раздался треск. Отважный пилот еле сдержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть. Вместо него среагировал Сайнжа, коротко и зло рявкнув. Рудольф автоматически ударил по тормозам – и вездеход остановился так резко, что Йонге едва не врезался лбом в подголовник переднего кресла.  
– Ой-ё... – Питер беспокойно оглянулся. – Это вызов! Кажется, нас видели...  
– Охрана? – утончил Йонге.  
– Хуже! Это папа!  
Динамики опять затрещали, и Питер почти со страхом посмотрел на кругляш микрофона, настойчиво мигающий красным. Рудольф хмыкнул и медленно послал вездеход вперед. Подмигнул Йонге в зеркало и слегка повернулся к Питеру.  
– Не будем отвечать, – заговорщицки сказал он. – Согласен?  
– Точно! – Питер подпрыгнул от возбуждения. – Я согласен! Что он вечно за мной таскается?  
– Да, ты уже почти взрослый, – протянул Рудольф.  
Вездеход набирал скорость.  
– Гонится, – сообщил Сайнжа со своего места. – Остановить его?  
– Ни в коем случае, – быстро сказал Йонге. – Пусть посмотрит, что мы просто на охоту выехали.  
"Хрен мы теперь в шахты попадем", – одновременно передал он Рудольфу.  
"Да, провал полный. Ну хоть так развлечемся".  
"Я б лучше в тепле сидел, чем тут соплями обвешиваться".  
"Не нуди".

Вездеход раскачивался на ходу и даже слегка подпрыгивал. Рудольф выжал из машины максимум, на который были способны широкие гусеницы, и Йонге даже порадовался, что заснеженная равнина за стеклопластиком окон настолько однообразна, что скорость почти незаметна.  
– Поворачивайте! – Азартно крикнул Питер. – Чуть-чуть осталось! Ух, уши мне потом оторвут!  
– Не оторвут, я на себя возьму, – пропыхтел Рудольф. – Да епта!  
Вездеход взревел, атакуя снежные заносы. Йонге успел обратить внимание, что они отклонились от основной дороги. Но замечания давать было уже поздно – вездеход преодолел холмик и бодро понесся вниз.  
– Я слышу добычу!  
От возбуждения Сайнжа почти ревел в голос.  
– На лед не выезжайте! – предупредил Питер. – Машина тяжелая!  
Рудольф матюгнулся и опять ударил по тормозам, одновременно выворачивая руль. Вездеход еще раз взревел, наклонился и чуть не потерял равновесие. Тормознула машина несколькими метрами выше границы снега и льда. Двигатель заглох.  
– Ничего себе поездочка, – шумно вздохнул Рудольф.  
– Если б я вел...  
– Там!  
Сайнжа перебил прочувствованную речь первого пилота. Буквально выбив дверь ногой, охотник ринулся наружу. Ледяной воздух хлынул в теплую кабину. Йонге тут же подавился и закашлялся. Ему пришлось прикрыть лицо рукавом, поэтому он пропустил момент, когда из вездехода выпрыгнул еще и мальчишка.

– Ну хотя бы мы не маемся от скуки, – вздохнул Рудольф. – Идем смотреть?  
– Холодно! – упрямо сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф потянулся назад, перегибаясь через спинку, схватил напарника за капюшон и нахлобучил тому на голову. Затем распахнул прикрывшуюся было дверь и тоже соскочил на снег.  
– Дверь закрой! – рявкнул Йонге. – Я не с вами!  
Сайнжа уже метался на берегу, то и дело припадая на все четыре и вытягивая челюсти. Питер буквально приплясывал вокруг него, стараясь не попасться под ноги. Рудольф обогнул вездеход и выразительно постучал в стекло со стороны напарника. Йонге сдвинулся по сиденью, энергично замотав головой. Рудольф зловеще улыбнулся, приложил ладонь к стеклу и медленно повел вниз, царапая ногтями. Потом ладонь исчезла из виду – Рудольф потянулся к ручке двери. До сих пор словно примороженный к сиденью первый пилот наконец-то очнулся и инстинктивно рванулся вперед, пытаясь перехватить ручку. Но опоздал. Рудольф распахнул дверь.  
– Выходи! – объявил он. – Считаю до трех!  
– Отстань, чудовище.  
Рудольф зарычал и полез в кабину. Вездеход проектировали с размахом, но на "высокую генетику" явно не рассчитывали. Йонге безуспешно попытался лягнуть напарника ногой. Рудольф навалился сверху, обхватил товарища за пояс и потащил наружу, сдавая задом. Йонге вцепился в его капюшон, норовя придушить им Рудольфа, и в кабине завязалось короткое бодрящее сражение. 

В конечном итоге Рудольф все-таки победил и вытащил Йонге наружу. Почуяв, что под задницей уже не приятно-теплое сиденье, а морозный воздух, Йонге капитулировал.  
– Все, сдаюсь! Пусти, черт белобрысый!  
Со стороны холма яростно зарокотало, и Рудольф немедленно бросил мять напарнику ребра. Йонге тоже разжал руки и повернулся на звук.  
– Папаша явился, – определил Рудольф.  
Йонге он отпустил так резко, что первый пилот машинально уцепился за него согнутой ногой. Вездеход перевалил через холм и заскользил вниз. Йонге поспешно высвободился, Рудольф ухватил его за руку и дернул, помогая встать.   
– Пошли вниз, а то он сопляку и впрямь голову оторвет.  
– Я рыдать не буду.  
– Странная штука: в пробирке выращивали меня, а детей не любишь ты.  
Йонге скривился, выдернул руку и поспешил вниз по склону, оскальзываясь на слежавшихся пластах. Рудольф возмутительно легко шел за ним, громко и немузыкально насвистывая. Йонге успел насчитать восемь катастрофических ошибок в этой пародии на мелодию, когда второй вездеход заглушил двигатель. Хлопнула дверь.  
– Питер! Стойте! Что вы делаете?!  
– Все в порядке! – весело крикнул Рудольф. – Мы на рыбалку!  
– Назад!  
Сентклифф кинулся к ним.   
Сайнжа вскинул голову, почти садясь на четвереньки, и жутко напомнив Йонге этим Ратмира, и заревел, надсаживая глотку.   
Из-подо льда ему ответили.   
Йонге медленно перевел взгляд с яута на гладкую поверхность.

– Питер!  
Сентклифф все-таки споткнулся и полетел кубарем. Йонге сделал два широких шага и в буквальном смысле подставил ногу падающему. Глава колонии рухнул в снег на спину, перекатился на живот и неловко вскочил.  
– Ого-го! Слышите? – звонко крикнул Питер. Промчался по льду добрых метров тридцать и заплясал на гладкой поверхности, размахивая руками. – Здесь они всплывают! – он ткнул пальцем себе под ноги. – Дышат воздухом!  
Сайнжа резко выпрямился, снял со спины копье и крутанул в воздухе. Короткое оружие тут же расщелкнулось в обе стороны, превратившись в двухметровый обоюдоконечный гарпун. Вскинутое в воздух, оно тускло блеснуло, внезапно неприятно напомнив Йонге события на Найхави. Под ложечкой екнуло, и он невольно сжал кулаки. Почему-то ему не нравилось все происходящее.  
– Питер, вернись немедленно!  
– Иду, па!  
Мальчишка подпрыгнул еще раз и сделал несколько торопливых шагов. Йонге видел, что он готов побежать. Затем Йонге услышал громкий треск.  
– Питер!  
– Лебедку! – рявкнул Рудольф, разворачиваясь к Сентклиффу.  
Глава колонии несколько мгновений стоял, как статуя, а затем ринулся к вездеходу, атакуя перепаханный склон. 

Йонге почувствовал, как "Фелиция", повинуясь неосознанной команде, немедленно подключает дополнительный режим. Окружающая действительность начала замедляться – только мысли Йонге работали как прежде: быстро и четко.   
На машине была установлена стандартная лебедка с тросом. Рудольф верно оценил ситуацию: если лед проломится, то прыгать в ледяную воду без страховки не стоит. Хорошо, если мальчишка просто провалится и успеет зацепиться, обойдутся всего одним броском...   
Он увидел, как лед трескается: одна, две, три черных трещины, и все из одной точки – так не бывает, когда просто ломается поверхность...  
Ледяная плита содрогнулась и вздыбилась, раскалываясь на части. 

Удар из-под воды Йонге ощутил всем телом. Почти как выстрел цангеллета. Мальчишка взлетел в воздух, словно ничего не весил. Дорогой шарф мелькнул в воздухе длинным полотнищем. И следом из ледяной воды, раскидывая обломки льда и выбивая черные фонтаны, появилась пасть.   
Йонге с пронзительной четкостью увидел частокол зубищ, мокро сверкающих даже в полумраке, и растянутую до полупрозрачности шкуру в самых углах чудовищно распахнутых челюстей.   
Обломки застучали по берегу, пасть поднялась еще выше, из складок шкуры вытаращился белесый огромный глаз, и пасть захлопнулась. Йонге моргнул. Он больше не видел мальчишку.  
Яут взревел не хуже двигателя вездехода. Но даже сквозь этот утробный рев Йонге услышал истошный вопль Сентклиффа, переходящий в завывание. 

Оглянуться он не мог, взгляд словно прирос к Сайнже. Охотник с пугающей легкостью промчался по вздыбленным льдинам, и на самой высокой из них оттолкнулся, прыгая вверх. В свете фар Йонге увидел, как разом блеснули все кольца, пряжки и металлические накладки. Охотник кувыркнулся и вытянулся в струну. Пасть нырнула обратно.  
– Сайнжа!  
– Питер!  
Яут ушел под воду. 

Рудольф сложил руки на груди и с силой прикусил туковую палочку. Йонге засунул кулаки в карманы. У него внезапно так заколотилось сердце, что пришлось считать на каждый вдох-выдох. До четырех и снова до четырех. Вдох и выдох.  
Сентклифф очень медленно спустился по склону и остановился между напарниками. Несколько мгновений он панически переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
– И что? – наконец прохрипел он. – Так и будем стоять?  
– Вы умеете дышать в ледяной воде? – сухо осведомился Рудольф.  
– Я? Нет, я... но... Это мой сын!  
– Либо наш навигатор вытащит мальчика, либо оба утонут, – так же сухо сказал Рудольф. – А если туда полезете вы, то ничего хорошего не получится.  
Сентклифф молча рванулся к полынье, но Йонге внимательно следил за ним, поэтому прыгнул следом не хуже яута и успел поймать начальника колонии за капюшон парки.  
– Пустите! Пусти! Пите-ер!  
Йонге молча заломил Сентклиффу руку, вынуждая приседать на месте. Полярник извивался и лягался, но Йонге действительно был куда больше по габаритам, поэтому с легкостью удерживал Сентклиффа. Краем глаза он видел, как ходят желваки на скулах Рудольфа. Туковая палочка потрескивала.  
Больше всего на свете ему хотелось отшвырнуть Сентклиффа и самому кинуться в прорубь, где сгинул их чертов навигатор. Но Рудольф говорил правильные вещи. И к тому же Йонге не чувствовал того удара по синхрону, который случается, когда твой напарник умирает.  
– Питер!  
Йонге встряхнул Сентклиффа и завернул руку еще сильнее. Полярник глухо взвыл.  
– Заткнись, – велел Йонге. – Будешь метаться, вырублю.  
– Питер, мальчик мой, – простонал Сентклифф, оседая всем весом.  
Йонге чуть ослабил хватку, и Сентклифф упал на колени. 

Рудольф шагнул вперед, встал плечом к плечу с напарником и вгрызся в туковую палочку так, что та все-таки треснула. Рудольф растерянно вытащил ее изо рта, выплюнул обломок и засунул оставшуюся половину обратно.   
– Все нормально, – Йонге прокашлялся, чувствуя, как хрипит сдавленное горло. – Он живой, они, эти яуты, живучие, как плесень.  
"Вы, п'рни, типа крутые косм'летчики, но я видел, как вы на него см'трели", – вспомнил он и невольно вновь стиснул пальцы. Сентклифф застонал. На этот раз Йонге даже не подумал проявить сочувствие к страдающему отцу: мелкий хвастливый гаденыш мало того, что гикнулся сам, так еще и потянул за собой их третьего члена экипажа.   
Рудольф дернулся и судорожно схватил его за плечо. Йонге сделал еще шаг вперед, полностью игнорируя страдальческое мычание Сентклиффа. Синхрон дико завибрировал.  
– Mistkerl! – с чувством выдохнул Рудольф.  
У Йонге подходящих слов и выражений не хватило: в голове крутился какой-то "пердоль", но что с этим полагалось делать – Йонге никак не мог вспомнить. То ли отвешивать, то ли засовывать...

Когтистая пятерня шарила по снегу, наконец, уцепилась, и мокрая башка медленно поднялась из воды. Сайнжа рявкнул, выдыхая воздух. Потом мощно втянул его, и вторая рука тоже поднялась из воды, удерживая груз. Яут в буквальном смысле выкинул на лед мальчишку. По белому тут же начало расплываться огромное бурое пятно, и Йонге в сумерках показалось, что яут достал погрызенный труп. Сентклифф завыл.   
– Уткнись! – Йонге тряхнул его. – Это не его кровь!  
Теперь он точно видел, что жижа и правда слишком нечеловеческого оттенка, а мальчишка просто облеплен какими-то потрохами. Сайнжа еще раз взмахнул рукой, одновременно встряхивая гривой, и беззвучно нырнул обратно.  
– Курва! – наконец-то вспомнил Йонге. – Вот сука, а!  
Разжав пальцы, он наконец-то позволил Сентклиффу рвануться с места. Полярник вихрем преодолел разделявшие его с сыном метры, упал на колени и зарыдал в голос. Затем подхватил мальчишку и ринулся обратно, точно так же едва не падая на каждом шагу.   
Йонге дернулся за ним, но Рудольф молча вытянул руку и перегородил ему дорогу. Сентклифф изо всех сил спешил к вездеходу.   
– Я умею оказывать самую первую помощь, – заметил Йонге.  
– Ты сопляку ребра сломаешь, если возьмешься. Пусть полярник сам разбирается.  
Выплюнув еще кусок палочки, Рудольф направился к машине.  
– А ты-то куда?  
– За руль, если что. Останься, дождись Сайнжу.  
"Или его труп", – мелькнуло по синхрону. Йонге потряс головой и снова спрятал руки в карманы. 

Рудольф успел пройти полдороги, но в этот момент из кузова вездехода донесся громкий булькающий кашель и звуки, с которыми обычно рвет наглотавшихся воды людей. Судя по громкости, полоскало мальчишку знатно.  
Механик пожал плечами и неспешно направился обратно к воде.  
Сентклифф появился всего пару минут спустя. Размахивая руками, он спустился по склону и опять остановился между напарниками.  
– Живой, – почти всхлипнул он. – Слава всем нейтрино!  
"Атомический креационизм", – машинально отметил Йонге.   
– Я все что захотите... Любое... Я не знаю!  
Сентклифф задохнулся, оттянул шарф и несколько мгновений хватал воздух широко отрытым ртом.  
– Лебедку размотайте, – буркнул Йонге. – За яутом мы нырять не станем.  
Сентклифф лихорадочно закивал и заторопился обратно. Он уже успел протоптать в снегу основательную дорожку, к тому же отмеченную брызгами крови и ошметками потрохов.  
Рудольф опять со свистом втянул воздух.   
Йонге не выдержал, плюнул на опасность и ринулся по переломанным льдинам навстречу вновь вынырнувшему яуту.  
– Утопишься, дурак! – крикнул Рудольф вслед.  
Йонге отмахнулся. Сайнжа держался за лед одной рукой с ощутимой натугой. Второе плечо почти ушло под воду, и Йонге видел, как чудовищно натянуты мышцы.

– Дай трос, умансоо! – рявкнул Сайнжа. – Моя добыча!  
– Бросай ее нахрен!  
Сайнжа зло заревел, растопыривая челюсти. Йонге плюнул еще раз, задрал куртку и начал выдергивать ремень из петель. Холод сразу же сцапал за живот. Рухнув на колени, Йонге сунулся в ледяную воду, протаскивая прочную аль-кожу подмышкой яута. Затянув петлю, он намотал свободный конец на кулак, обхватил себя за запястье и откинулся назад, вытягивая груз Сайнжи.   
Ему показалось, что он пытается тянуть целый вездеход – груз не поддавался ни в какую.   
За спиной грохотали льдины, и Йонге успел подумать, что бесславно утонет на засранной ледяной планетке, когда рядом с ним очутился взъерошенный, буквально источающий пар Сентклифф. В руках у него был трос с крюком. Йонге оглянулся, преодолевая потрескивание в шее – начальник колонии по-умному раскрутил лебедку с запасом – черная змея петляла между льдин, обещая как минимум плюс пятнадцать метров.  
"Я, как единственный здравомыслящий человек, за вами не полезу", – объявил Рудольф.   
– Дай трос, умансоо! – проревел Сайнжа.  
– Кидай в воду! – скомандовал Йонге.  
Сентклифф молча швырнул крюк. Тяжелый трос мгновенно ушел вниз, и Сентклифф продолжил стравливать его. Йонге еще раз отметил трезвый ум полярника – тот напялил металлическую защиту поверх рукавиц. Трос позвякивал, уходя все глубже.  
Сайнжа повернул голову, всматриваясь в абсолютно черную воду.  
– Отпускай, Йхо-онхе.  
– Считаю до трех...  
Сайнжа разжал руку и, скрываясь под водой, едва уловимо взмахнул кистью. Аль-кожа, выдерживающая все мыслимые нагрузки, лопнула, как натуральная. Йонге грохнулся на спину, сжимая в руках обрывок. Лед неприятно заскрежетал, и пилот выругался от всей души. Мимо шуршал быстро уходящий вниз трос.

– На берег! – крикнул Сентклифф. – Крассигирин слишком большой! Если всплывет – опрокинет!  
Йонге мгновенно вспомнил пасть, и почувствовал острую необходимость сбежать на сушу. Там уже зарокотал двигатель вездехода. Неловко сев, Йонге потер шею.  
"Говори, когда тянуть", – снова прорезался Рудольф.  
В проломе забурлила вода, и Йонге чуть не заорал: "Сейчас", – но это опять оказался Сайнжа. На этот раз он вынырнул сразу по пояс, оттолкнулся обеими руками и легко выскочил из воды.  
– Ремень мой! – ляпнул Йонге, потрясая обрывком и все еще не вставая.  
Сайнжа наклонился, проливая воду на пилота, взял его за плечи и вздернул на ноги.  
– Куплю в подарок, – пообещал он, ухмыляясь во всю пасть, и поднял Йонге еще выше, отрывая от поверхности. – Примешь?  
– Я бы советовал вернуться на берег, – с нажимом повторил Сентклифф.   
Сайнжа поставил первого пилота на место, тут же развернул и подтолкнул в спину.

Яростно размахивая останками ремня, Йонге прошествовал сквозь льды, умудрившись ни разу не потерять равновесие. Вода на лице буквально замерзала.  
– Скажи Рхудо-о'ф, пусть достанет мой трофей, – потребовал Сайнжа.  
– Сам сказать не хочешь? – огрызнулся Йонге, утираясь.  
– Я же не умею, как вы, разговаривать. Скажи. Говори, говори, умансоо.  
С каждым словом Сайнжа все настойчивее стучал когтем по плечу Йонге, и на ходу это особенно раздражало.  
"Тяни", – скомандовал Йонге.  
Вездеход радостно зарычал, трос вздрогнул и натянулся. Сентклифф немедленно прибавил шаг, обгоняя Йонге, хотя для этого ему пару раз пришлось перепрыгивать широкие трещины, Йонге и сам почувствовал, как лед под ногами угрожающе сдвигается, и прибавил ходу.   
Последняя льдина стояла дыбом, и он как следует оттолкнулся, прыгая. 

В аккурат, когда отважный космолетчик приземлился на надежный берег, лед треснул с диким грохотом.  
Йонге обернулся и воочию убедился, что крассигирин огромен. Пока что из воды появлялась только его башка. Вездеход натужно ревел, впившись стопорами в снег, трос вибрировал, а туша все выползала и выползала.  
– Матка боска, как ты это одолел? – вырвалось у Йонге.  
– Тысячи поколений охотников, – самодовольно откликнулся Сайнжа. 

Сентклифф вместе с ними наблюдал за вытягиванием туши. Оторваться от зрелища было невозможно. Затем в общем шуме Йонге различил шаги. Ему не пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы определить, что это Рудольф. Дело было даже не в синхроне, а в остром запахе туковых палочек. Сайнжа пошевелил выдвинутыми вперед клыками и оглянулся. В процессе он машинально скользнул взглядом по Сентклиффу, и тот немедленно замахал руками. Потом скинул рукавицы и начал ломать пальцы, явно пытаясь выстроить фразу. Сайнжа поднял ладонь, останавливая безмолвный монолог. Тоже сделал несколько жестов, но в отличие от полярника еще и повторил вслух.  
– Я не спасаю. Я охочусь.  
Сентклифф молча прижал оба кулака к груди и низко поклонился. Яут самодовольно провел когтями по гриве и вскинул подбородок. Йонге запихнул ремень в карман, стащил куртку и швырнул в навигатора. Сайнжа поймал ткань и небрежно утерся, а затем перекинул мокрую одежду через плечо.  
– А ты, не вздумай, – предупредил Йонге, видя, что Рудольф тоже потянулся к застежке. – Сразу двоих с соплями нам не нужно.  
– В отличие от яутов я не склонен чихать по поводу каждого сквозняка. А кое-кто недавно ныл, что ему холодно. Кто бы это мог быть?  
Диалог еще не успел разгореться, как яут шагнул вперед, сгреб обоих за плечи и потащил к вездеходу Сентклиффа. Сам начальник колонии телепался в кильватере, продолжая бормотать слова благодарности. 

По пути Йонге раздумывал, что едва полярника малость отпустит, как он вспомнит, что его сын едва не стал обедом крассигирина именно благодаря залетным гостям.  
Запихнув обоих в теплый кузов, Сайнжа бросил Йонге куртку, а сам вновь скрылся в морозной пелене. Йонге огляделся, почуяв мерзкий запах, и тут же узрел Питера.  
– Дяденька, а почему у вас куртка мокрая? – прохрипел пацанчик, кутаясь в огромное одеяло. – Вы меня спасали?  
– Сайнжа тебя спасал, – вздохнул Йонге. – Только не благодари его, он это не любит.  
– Я думал, все хотят быть героями, – удивился мальчишка и чихнул. – О, а мне дадите?  
Рудольф, вытащивший из-за пазухи плоскую фляжку, недобро покосился на оклемавшегося пацана, но потом молча протянул фляжку.  
– Эй, ты чего делаешь?  
Йонге только-только возмутился, а мальчишка уже хлебнул и тут же дико закашлялся. Сопли и слезы потекли во все стороны. Рудольф подхватил выпавшую фляжку и обтер горлышко, после чего смачно отхлебнул сам.  
– Меня воспитатель так учил, – сообщил он, – хочешь – пробуй, но потом не жалуйся.  
Йонге вытащил фляжку у него из пальцев и отхлебнул сам. Не закашляться стоило большого труда – Рудольф намешал туда чего-то, больше похожего на доисторическое ракетное топливо. Тем не менее, пилот добил остатки, зажмурился и осторожно выдохнул. Ядреный дух устремился в нос. Йонге даже показалось, что сейчас он начнет выдыхать огненные струи.  
– Руд-дольф, чушка белобрысая, ты чт-то туда...  
Йонге едва ворочал языком. Кабина вездехода начала стремительно вращаться, вытягиваясь в тонкую спираль.  
– Да я ничего-о... – изумленно протянул Рудольф.  
Йонге схватился за страховочную рукоять и с пьяным ужасом вспомнил, что "Фелиция" говорила им про шестикратное усиление алкогольного воздействия, связанное с внедрением активных белков в организм.

* * *

Вездеход раскачивался, Йонге мутило. Он слышал, как проклятый недоутопившийся сопляк оживленно болтает, восхищаясь героизмом великого охотника. Великий охотник даже что-то бурчал в ответ, но судя по отсутствию перевода на синхроне – просто тренировал голосовые связки. Йонге замычал и покрутил головой. Под щекой обнаружилась знакомая кожаная подушка с подогревом. Йонге разлепил один глаз и обнаружил, что лежит головой на бедре яута. Тяжелая ладонь покоилась на его шее, коготь опасно щекотал под самым подбородком. Йонге застонал и попробовал развернуться. Все тело онемело, и по ногам тут же побежали иголочки. Сайнжа ослабил хватку, а затем поерошил волосы пилота.   
Разлепив второй глаз, Йонге увидел главную причину своего мерзкого состояния. Причина куталась в одеяло и была весьма жизнерадостна. Отвратительно жизнерадостна. Йонге с трудом перевернулся на спину, задрал ноги и положил на страховочную ручку. Яут осторожно погладил его двумя пальцами по лбу, снова зарылся в волосы и угомонился. Йонге не видел напарника, но был уверен, что картина там точно такая же. Уж слишком самодовольно скалился великий охотник.  
– Дяденька, а вы его любите? – хитро сощурившись, поинтересовался мальчишка и потер красный нос.  
– Ненавижу. Вас обоих, – простонал Йонге.  
Вездеход остановился, и Йонге с грохотом опустил ноги на пол. Все еще невидимый Рудольф издал страдальческий рык.

Дверца хлопнула, и Йонге порадовался, что вездеход Сентклиффа имел четкое разделение между кабиной и пассажирской частью. Он успел кое-как сесть, прежде чем начальник колонии распахнул двери.  
– Прибыли! – почти весело сказал он. – Ну и тяжелый же ваш трофей!  
Йонге замычал и полез наружу, по пути безжалостно оттоптав ноги яуту. Сайнжа не замедлил помянуть людей в неприличных связях с пометом и тоже полез следом. Рудольф напутственно пожелал им всем сдохнуть.  
– И не вздумайте шуметь в процессе! – закончил он.  
Даже сумерки Лифанги казались слишком яркими. В глазах все пульсировало. Именно поэтому Йонге не сразу разглядел трос и только споткнувшись об него обнаружил, что Сентклифф не просто так поминал трофеи. Сайнжа поймал пилота за рукав и потянул на себя.  
– Что это? – потрясенно спросил Йонге.  
От шока его даже слегка отпустило.  
– Добыча! – провозгласил яут.  
– Я вижу! Но почему целиком?!  
Чудовищных размеров ящер, примотанный к вездеходу за хвост, возлежал на снегу, как памятник яутским достижениям. Раздутая туша покрылась льдом и холодно поблескивала. Йонге оттолкнулся от яута, прошел десяток шагов и заглянул в разверстую пасть. Она состояла целиком из ощеренных зубов. Острые, длинные, тонкие – самое то, чтобы хватать рыбу и глотать, не жуя. Очень большую рыбу, где-то с человеческого подростка. 

Йонге обогнул голову, прошел вдоль другого бока и обнаружил огромную резаную рану на боку чудовища. Потроха застыли наплывами и петлями. Трудно было сказать, чем орудовал Сайнжа, но это совершенно точно не был его плазмомет.  
– А жрать это можно? – приглушенно донесся вопрос Рудольфа.  
– Конечно, – отозвался Сентклифф.  
– Йонге, слыхал? – заорал Рудольф и тут же застонал.   
Стон Йонге не услышал, а почувствовал. Причем еще и за счет того, что острая головная боль досталась и ему тоже. Он схватился обеими руками за гудящий череп и прислонился к тварюге.  
Сайнжа вышел на него "из-за угла", обогнув тушу.  
– Я отдаю должное твоему героизму, – прохрипел Йонге, – но на корабль я это взять не позволю!  
– Возьму только череп, – ухмыльнулся яут.  
Йонге еще раз медленно обошел тушу и все-таки пришел к выводу, что это даже не ящер, а амфибия, но выросшая до гигантских размеров. Что она ухитрялась жрать в ледяных темных водах – он даже не мог представить.  
Сентклифф появился из-за вытянутой морды, и Йонге попробовал соорудить мужественное выражение лица.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал полярник. – Я... понимаете, мне даже говорить сейчас тяжело, Питер, он...  
– Ладно-ладно, – Йонге замахал руками и тут же скривился от головной боли. – Если б мы знали, что эта чертова ящерица такая охрененно огромная, то хрена с два сунулись бы.  
– Знаете, лучше так, – все еще тихо сказал Сентклифф. – Он этими тварями бредил, твердил, что научится их добывать, а я ему все время настрого запрещал... Может, он бы однажды пошел на рыбалку сам. Тогда за ним некому было бы нырять, понимаете?  
Он то и дело косился на Сайнжу, но яут уже сосредоточенно резал пасть крассигирина, точно собирался немедленно вытащить ранее упомянутую часть скелета. Йонге молча протянул руку, и Сентклифф так же безмолвно, но с большим чувством пожал ее.  
– Предлагаю заняться потрошением, – бодро сказал Йонге. – Пока этот чучельник не изгадил весь филей. Вы же не шутили, когда сказали что ящерицу можно сожрать?

* * *

Планы по переподписанию бумажек о собственности пришлось временно отложить. Сентклифф решительно взялся за обустройство самого настоящего торжества, посвященного поимке ящера. Сначала он послал людей за брошенным вездеходом, потом связался с кем-то еще и затребовал неких "чернил", и закончил командой по запуску отопления одного из ангаров. Бегать и кричать о чудесном спасении сына он не стал, а свел важность момента к прославлению охотничьей доблести яута.

Половина сменщиков окопалась в шахтах, несколько человек отказались из-за легкой снежной аллергии – и в общей сложности с экипажем "Фелиции" поимку крассигирина отмечали человек двадцать. В том числе Николай. А вот Питера отправили под домашний арест, невзирая на отчаянное сопротивление и даже позорные мольбы простить и разрешить. Сочувствия к "арестанту" Йонге не испытывал.  
Сайнжа довольно кивал, выслушивая короткие тосты, и хотя явно не понимал ни одного слова, исправно поднимал огромную кружку. Сентклифф вытащил ее откуда-то со склада, признавшись, что это на самом деле сувенир. Но для яута она подошла в самый раз.

К его большой радости застолье не превратилось в нудный церемонный вечер. Вернее утро – Йонге уже окончательно запутался в местном времяисчислении. Объединяло собравшихся желание выпить и насладиться вкусом редкой добычи. Затем народ быстро разгруппировался, и вечеринка превратилась в обычные посиделки с кучками по интересам. Рудольф вообще откололся от коллектива и сосредоточился на обхаживании дочери Сентклиффа. Полярник снисходительно игнорировал творящееся у него под носом безобразие: Йонге решил, что делает он это не из чувства благодарности, а по рациональному расчету: запрос к "Мэйю" он отправил, да и сам экипаж "Фелиции" сообщил, что долго тут задерживаться не намерен.   
"А шестнадцать уже есть твоей красотке?" – только и поинтересовался Йонге.  
"Обижаешь, уже двадцать!"  
"Ладно. Вали, ловелас".  
"Надо же поддерживать имидж крутых парней, – Рудольф явственно ухмыльнулся, хотя сам при этом не переставал расточать комплименты. – Я неофициально буду доказывать нашему другу Николаю, что мы не какие-то залетные пидарасы".  
– Смотри, чтобы потом не пришлось официальные алименты платить, – хмыкнул Йонге.  
– Зачем платить матриарху? – тут же поинтересовался доселе молчавший Сайнжа.  
Пилот спохватился, что сказал это вслух. К счастью, в это мгновение рядом с ним находился только яут, а Колл, тоже участвовавшая в мероприятии, как раз отошла за новым куском плавника.  
– У людей нет матриархов, – с бесконечным терпением сказал Йонге. – К тому же это наше личное дело.  
– Хорошо. А почему прогнали младшую кровь?

Йонге с подозрением глянул на Сайнжу и проверил синхронизацию. Глейтерный сигнал шел четко – значит, яут сказал именно то, что хотел. Йонге подумал несколько секунд и даже чуть не сунул в рот сельдерей, который все-таки присутствовал среди гарнира.  
– Потому что он засранец, – наконец-то определился пилот. – Думать надо, а не по льду скакать, если там такие твари водятся. Я б его еще и отлупил. Так до шахт и не добрались из-за этих приключений.  
– Но я добыл свой трофей, – протянул Сайнжа. – Я доволен. Чувствуешь, как горит кровь?  
– Отстань от меня со своей философией...  
– Это правда, – возразил яут. – Ты потрогай.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он схватил Йонге за руку и заставил приложить ладонь к собственной груди. Пилот инстинктивно попытался вырваться, но затем удивленно поднял брови. Сайнжа и так всегда был горячим, но сейчас шпарил, словно реактор. Еще немного – и дым повалит.   
– Сладко, – пробормотал Сайнжа. – Жаль, что ты не чувствуешь.  
– Поверь, когда мы получим их шахты, я буду почти так же счастлив, – искренне сказал Йонге.  
Свободной рукой Сайнжа взъерошил ему волосы и вкрадчиво провел пальцем за ухом, спустился на загривок и начал поглаживать уже всеми четырьмя пальцами.  
Йонге вдвойне обрадовался, что народ более-менее рассосался по обширному помещению, наспех переоборудованному для зажарки целого крассигирина.  
– Вы так хотите себе эти кристаллы. Какие промышленные характеристики можно улучшать ими?  
– А ты в курсе, что только в твоем воображении люди становятся болтливыми, если их почесать за ухом? – неприязненно сказал Йонге.  
Яут отчетливо фыркнул и заворчал.  
– Теперь в курсе.

– Эгей! Кому плавников? Хрустящих!  
Колл буквально ворвалась в напряженную атмосферу, тут же разрушив натянувшуюся паутину синхронизации. Йонге облегченно вздохнул и протянул тарелку.  
– Что, пульс проверяешь? – Колл кивнула на яута.  
– Скорее, температуру. Мы его уже один раз лечили от насморка, второй раз, да еще и в колонии, не хочется.  
– Я не болел, – возразил Сайнжа, отпуская его.  
– Чего?   
– Перевожу: он клянется, что чихание и сопли вовсе не были признаками простуды и...  
Сайнжа щелкнул когтями, метя в лоб Йонге, но пилот присел и захохотал. Колл прикрылась ладонью и тоже засмеялась. Охотник вскинул голову, выхватил из рук погрузчицы последний плавник и громко захрустел им.  
– Ты клевый, – сказала Колл, почти завороженно глядя на охотника. – Эй, Йонге, переведи ему, что он клевый! Настоящий мужик!  
– А я не настоящий, что ли? – изумился Йонге.  
– Ты обычный, – фыркнула Колл. – А это настоящий инорасец!   
– Нет уж, не буду я ему переводить, – Йонге помахал сельдереем. – Что я, дурак, конкурентов себе плодить?  
– Да ладно, переведи, ну что тебе стоит!  
Глаза Колл смеялись. Йонге тоже улыбнулся и демонстративно постучал себя по щеке. Колл сложила губы трубочкой, задумчиво посмотрела в потолок, но потом поднялась на цыпочки и быстро клюнула Йонге почти в подбородок – выше она не дотягивалась.  
– Эй, навигатор, прекрасная фрау говорит, что ты крутой.  
– Я знаю, – отозвался Сайнжа. – Передай мое почтение матриарху.  
– Она не... А, ладно. Колл, тебе привет.  
Погрузчица подняла палец, и Йонге понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное. Например, Колл начнет зачитывать героические стихи, и ему придется пересказывать их тоже.

Ситуацию невольно спас Сентклифф.   
Начальник колонии самолично караулил огромный цилиндр очередного стерилизатора, в котором, по его словам, готовилось блюдо вечера. Разумеется, второе по значительности после ящера. И сейчас Сентклифф звучно хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Эй, господа! – весело крикнул он. – Чернила готовы! Налетайте все!  
Он с натугой открутил стопоры, тяжелая крышка поднялась, и из-под нее повалил синеватый пар.  
– Уау, чернила!  
Колл почти взвизгнула и кинулась вперед, размахивая тарелкой. Мелкие кости полетели во все стороны, но погрузчица даже не заметила. Яут тоже внес свой вклад в свинарник, бросив обглоданный плавник на пол, и с интересом двинулся следом за погрузчицей.  
В толпе женщин он выглядел совсем гигантским. Йонге поискал взглядом Рудольфа, и обнаружил, что напарник рассеянно улыбается и потирает щеку. Красотки рядом с ним не было. Рудольф поймал взгляд напарника, но Йонге великодушно промолчал. Потом поднял свою тарелку и приглашающе кивнул. Рудольф махнул рукой, жестами изобразил, что ему нужно выйти, и направился вглубь ангара.

Свято следуя правилу, что окружающие – взрослые люди, способные сами решить свои проблемы, Йонге устремился к общему котлу. Возле него царило неслыханное оживление: колонисты, а вернее сказать колонистки, буквально сражались за право набрать витков длинной, черной субстанции. В ней Йонге с трудом признал лапшу, и то исключительно благодаря Николаю, который атаковал котел с бесстрашным воплем "Спагетти!"   
Особым пиететом к женскому населению он не отличался, но на его месте Йонге тоже бы предпочел защищать свою печень, а не раскланиваться, пока тебе отдавливают ноги.  
Сайнжа уже прочно занял позиции и деловито усасывал лапшу, загребая ее прямиком из стерилизатора. Йонге поспешил присоединиться к нему.   
Проталкиваясь между тел, затянутых в комбинезоны, он чувствовал себя где-то на третьем-четвертом небе от удовольствия. До седьмого пока еще не дотягивало, но и так получалось неплохо.

– У нас еще глинта есть! – Сентклифф помахал ему со своей стороны посудины. – Кружку?  
– Нет! Слишком много электроники, – Йонге выразительно постучал себя по лбу.  
Сентклифф понимающе закивал. Йонге машинально блокировал локоть, тыкавшийся ему в ребра, и наконец-то тоже добрался до заветной лапши. Но не успел он запустить длинную вилку в стерилизатор, как все испортил треклятый яут.  
Сайнжа обхватил пилота за пояс и дернул к себе. Йонге споткнулся и выронил тарелку, однако успел сделать такой же широкий жест, чтобы обхватить яута за плечи. До второго плеча он не дотянулся, поэтому получилось обхватить за шею, но так Йонге даже больше понравилось. Еще больше ему понравилось бы, будь у него возможность задушить навигатора.  
– Хочу трахаться с умансоо, – проворковал Сайнжа, вытягивая челюсти и задевая клыками скулу Йонге.  
Йонге прижал палец к шее яута и дернул электричеством. Сайнжа мотнул головой, со стуком захлопывая челюсти. Йонге похлопал его по плечу и подался ближе, одновременно умудряясь свободной рукой накручивать на вилку черную лапшу.  
– Полезешь ко мне – поджарю, – еле слышно предупредил он.

Подмигнув Сентклиффу, Йонге взмахнул вилкой и ткнул яуту прямо в пасть. Сайнжа машинально щелкнул, едва не вырвав у него вилку, и сосредоточенно начал жевать. Длинная петля зацепилась за клык, и Йонге с преувеличенной заботливостью поддел ее и опять же вилкой запихал почти в глотку навигатора.  
– Люди такие сложные, – посетовал Сайнжа, чавкая и едва не пуская слюни. – Ритуалы, запреты...  
– Чего он говорит?  
К Йонге обернулась одна из колонисток: пронзительно-рыжая, словно ее макнули головой в реактор. Йонге понятия не имел, как ее звать.  
– Говорит, у тебя красивые волосы, – невозмутимо соврал он. – И я, кстати, с ним полностью согласен.  
Колонистка ухмыльнулась, облизала пальцы и дружески двинула пилота по ребрам. Йонге охнул от неожиданности – силища у рыжей была немалая.  
– Блок три-восемнадцать, "Ромашка", – она подмигнула. – Приходи, на кулачках померяемся.  
Сайнжа заворчал, и Йонге машинально вновь ткнул в него вилкой.  
– Через одну смену, – подсказала рыжая, правильно оценив его замешательство. – Ну?   
– Обязательно, – расплылся в улыбке Йонге.

Столпотворение у "котла" рассосалось, колонисты вновь перебрались к ящеру, и Йонге мельком подумал, что с таким старанием сожрать ценную добычу им всем грозит несварение желудка.  
Рыжая довольно прищурилась, кивнула и тоже отошла. Йонге выдохнул. Он не был до конца уверен, что его пригласили приятно провести время – от колонистов всего можно было ожидать – но в присутствии рыжей у него невольно перехватывало дух.  
– Удивительная, – вслух сказал он.  
Яут невнятно заворчал и потянул его в сторону.   
– Дай пожрать, – рассердился пилот.  
Сайнжа заворчал громче и выжидательно сложил руки на груди. Под его взглядом кусок толком не лез в горло. Йонге не особо расстроился – лапша оказалась так себе. Он демонстративно отложил вилку и развернулся к яуту.  
Тот кивнул на выход, а потом еще и указал туда же пальцем. Несмотря на отсутствие полноценной синхронной связи, Йонге все же почувствовал, что у Сайнжи имеется некая важная мысль или намерение. Спорить с яутом не хотелось: вечеринка настраивала на мирный лад, поэтому Йонге развязал куртку, висевшую на поясе, накинул на плечи и направился, куда было показано.   
Сайнжа топал за ним, с хрустом разгрызая подхваченную в последний момент кость крассигирина.

За пределами ангара было невыносимо холодно. Йонге немедленно напялил куртку обратно, застегнулся и набычился. Сайнжа отшвырнул кость, присел и тщательно вымыл руки в снегу. Йонге нетерпеливо притоптывал рядом, дыша паром. Яут поднялся, оглянулся и двинулся напролом сквозь снег к очередному блоку. То и дело возводя взгляд к небу, Йонге проследовал за ним, стараясь ступать след в след.  
Возле блока Сайнжа остановился и толкнул дверь. Та предсказуемо не открылась. Йонге сдержался и не сказал ни одной язвительной фразы из полудесятка тут же образовавшихся у него в голове.  
Яут пристально осмотрел дверь, потыкал пальцем в наруч, и тот знакомо трансформировался, выдвигая защитную пластину.  
– Стой, а ну...  
Договорить Йонге не успел. Яут размахнулся и ударил. На месте замка образовалась дыра.

– Ты представляешь, сколько эта дверь стоит? – сдавленным шепотом заорал Йонге, невольно оглядываясь. Платить за ущерб, нанесенный колониальному имуществу, ему абсолютно не улыбалось.  
– Это моя планета, – невозмутимо сказал яут. – Помни, еще неделя на восстановление прав.  
Пока Йонге пытался сообразить, как юридически защищены самовольные постройки на чужой территории и защищены ли вообще, яут просунул руку внутрь, нашарил там что-то и потянул. Дверь открылась, со скрежетом стесав пласт льда, намерзший на пару сантиметров от нижней кромки. Сайнжа отряхнул руки, и Йонге в который раз позавидовал физическим данным навигатора.  
Сайнжа нырнул в темноту, и Йонге со вздохом последовал за ним. В конце концов, он хотел знать, какие неприятности грозят им из-за того, что яут решил обследовать территорию.

Яут энергично шел по коридору, который явственно уходил под уклоном вниз. Йонге невольно собрался, отсчитывая шаги. Постройки, конечно, были немаленькими, но коридор уже прилично нырнул под землю. Не горела ни одна лампа, но Йонге все равно прекрасно различал окружающее, разве что в цветах выходило полное искажение – все было красным и черным.   
И еще становилось все теплее. Йонге расстегнул куртку, потом и вовсе стянул ее и начал всерьез подумывать избавиться от свитера. Удерживала его только неуверенность в том, что встретится за соседним поворотом. Пока дела выглядели так, будто они идут в самые настоящие адские котлы.

Сайнжа остановился возле очередной двери, снабженной самым настоящим запорным колесом, и с хрустом повернул его. Йонге ожидал, что дверь окажется намертво заваренной, но она почти бесшумно отворилась. Толстая плита казалась совершенно новенькой.  
– Генераторная станция, – удовлетворенно сказал яут. – Используют тепло внутренней энергии. Это жаркая планета.   
Йонге поежился, едва лишь вспомнив о толще льда и снега, укрывавших Лифангу. Яут нырнул в дверь, и Йонге, как истинный отважный космический разведчик, героически последовал за ним. На всякий случай проверив, можно ли будет пустить разряд через кольца.  
– Как ты нашел это место? – на ходу поинтересовался он.  
– Жар видно издалека.  
Они повернули – и Йонге остановился.  
Огромная каверна полностью была залита кроваво-красным светом. Йонге ошарашено обвел взглядом пространство, заполненное гигантскими конструкциями, и понял, что совершенно не представляет, что тут происходит.   
Жар, исходящий из распахнувшихся под ногами глубин, был сравним с вулканическим. Да что там – он и был вулканическим!  
Йонге почувствовал, как пот начинает проступать на лбу, на шее, в подмышках...

– Скажи, Йхо-онхе, я уважил ваши глупые традиции?  
– Что?  
– Здесь тепло и никого нет.  
Сайнжа выразительно обвел помещение рукой. Йонге на секунду подвис, а затем до него дошло, и он в сердцах пнул тронутую ржавчиной опору.  
– Ты меня сюда затащил, только чтобы потрахаться?  
– Специально ради этого.  
Яут так выделил слова интонацией, что сразу же стала ясна разница в том, как это видел Йонге и как видел великий охотник, не привыкший соблюдать массу условностей, которыми люди обвешивались, начиная с грехопадения Адама.  
– Ладно, я оценил, – Йонге потер лоб, – только... Тьфу, чтоб тебя, и что я должен сказать?  
Сайнжа заклекотал, перекатывая смех по всему горлу, а затем шагнул ближе и уцепился когтем за пряжку ремня. Йонге моргнул и порадовался, что в генераторной и так жарко.   
Пилот "Фелиции" не переносил, когда ему приходилось краснеть. Он чувствовал себя довольно глупо, стоя перед сосредоточенно сопящим яутом. Сайнжа подергал пряжку, оставил ее в покое, подцепил свитер за край и потащил вверх. Йонге машинально поежился, хотя все его существо отчаянно мечтало избавиться от одежды вообще. 

Сайнжа задрал его свитер до самой шеи и обратил пристальное внимание на штаны. Йонге представил, как яут будет втискиваться между спутанных тканью ног, и нахмурился. Сайнжа склонил голову, его клыки почти уперлись Йонге в лоб, и влажное горячее дыхание начало буквально стекать по лицу пилота. Йонге дернул головой, одновременно подаваясь назад.  
– Хватит. Я сам.  
Сайнжа тоже подался назад, освобождая ему место для маневра. Йонге наклонился, расстегивая ботинки, и Сайнжа провел когтями по согнутой спине.   
В это мгновение Йонге и накрыло. Пальцы затряслись, кровь ударила в голову. Он выпрямился рывком, яростно тряхнул ногой, скидывая ботинок, и так же яростно принялся сдирать штанину. Сайнжа поприветствовал его рычанием, полным энтузиазма, и, не дав Йонге добраться до второго ботинка, сгреб в охапку, тут же поднимая. Йонге стиснул его бока, яут сделал шаг вперед и легко опустился на колени. Теперь Йонге точно был уверен, что вечно голодный инопланетчик прилично набрал вес и мышечную массу, отожравшись в НИИЦ и затем на "Фелиции".   
Сайнжа обхватил его ладонью за затылок и слегка потянул назад, заставляя выгибаться. Йонге привычно ухватился за дредлоки, почти повисая на них. Сайнжа булькающе заклокотал и щелкнул челюстями. Ему явно не нравилось, когда то один, то другой из напарников пытался оскальпировать его заживо.  
– В ваших традициях нет смирения и послушания?  
– Шею сверну! – почти рявкнул Йонге. – Нет такого в нашей культуре!  
– Все культуры, кроме великих родов науду, ущербны и неполноценны.  
Йонге не выдержал и лягнул яута по почкам. Увы, босая пятка оказалась плохим оружием. Сайнжа моргнул, ничем более не среагировав на удар. Разве что пальцы сжались сильнее, и Йонге почувствовал, как над бровью впивается острый коготь. Зарычав не хуже яута, он дернул головой. Коготь соскользнул, разрезав кожу, и Сайнжа просто ухватил его за волосы.

Недолгое противостояние закончилось ничьей: Сайнжа перестал хватать Йонге за голову и полностью перенес внимание на голую спину. Йонге в свою очередь милостиво выпустил из кулаков слегка пульсирующие дредлоки.   
Вместо этого он пробрался ладонями под ворох прохладных кожистых жгутов и сцепил пальцы в замок на могучем загривке. Холодное железо защитного воротника нагрелось под прикосновением. Йонге машинально подумал, что было бы интересно узнать, почему яут никогда не снимает защиту – даже в анабиозе он был с этим ошейником – однако лишний раз раскрывать рот не хотелось. Сайнжа ощупывал его спину, то забираясь почти до самого затылка, то опускаясь на ягодицы. Йонге поерзал на бугрящихся мышцами ногах – и тормозившее либидо встрепенулось. До сих пор он чувствовал себя примерно как в госпитале, поэтому искренне обрадовался. Сайнжа тоже заинтересовался и чуть наклонился.  
– О, вижу, все хорошо, – почти промурлыкал он.  
– Не жалуюсь, – точно так же довольно отозвался Йонге.  
Сайнжа всхрапнул и резко наклонился. Гладкая макушка уткнулась в живот Йонге, клыки прошлись по бедрам, а хорошо знакомый язык змеей обвился вокруг члена. Мгновением позже Сайнжа сделал глотающее движение – и Йонге немедленно застонал от восторга.   
На дальнейшие активные стоны его не хватало – и пилот "Фелиции" просто часто дышал, наслаждаясь каждой секундой щедрого яутского внимания. Сайнжа запустил обе руки ему под задницу и беспардонно тискал обе ягодицы. Йонге не стал бы позволять такого хоть трижды засинхроненному члену экипажа, но яутский минет заставлял терять все чувство собственного достоинства. Горячая глотка сжималась вокруг его члена, Йонге кайфовал все больше, а соображал все меньше. У него начали подрагивать колени, и он стиснул бедра, неосознанно пытаясь перекрестить ноги за спиной яута. От этого напряжения возбуждение подскочило еще сильнее, грозя вот-вот закончиться выплеском спермы. Йонге очень нравился такой сценарий.   
Он напрягся еще сильнее, буквально сдавливая корпус яута ногами, и наконец-то дотянулся кончиками пальцев друг до друга...

– О-о!  
Согнувшись еще сильнее, Йонге почти пустил слюну на голову яута. Мышцы живота свело от острого наслаждения, пульсирующего в члене и быстро разливающегося по телу. Очень быстро, почти мгновенно.   
Йонге невольно задержал дыхание, но оргазм закончился даже быстрее, чем ему начало хотя бы чуть-чуть не хватать воздуха. Йонге шумно вздохнул и попробовал расслабиться.   
Сайнжа дернулся, разомкнул почти сведенные клыки и выпрямился. Отважный пилот еле успел убрать голову, чтобы ему не стесало подбородок.  
И у него все еще сохранялся отличный стояк. Йонге непроизвольно облизнулся.  
Яут поднял его еще чуть повыше, не переставая в буквальном смысле растягивать задницу, и тут же пустил в дело собственный член. Йонге зажмурился в предвкушении: ощутимо горячая скользкая головка терлась у него между ягодиц, настойчиво тыкалась в инстинктивно сжатый анус, а затем начала медленно продавливаться внутрь.   
Йонге затаил дыхание, беззвучно охнул. Невзирая на благодатную анестезию, все его тело реагировало на постороннее вторжение, заставляя судорожно поджиматься каждой клеточкой. Даже пальцы на ногах скрючились.   
С другой стороны, это было круто, потому что... Йонге тяжело втянул перегретый воздух. Яутский хрен изобретательно вращался во всех направлениях разом. Во всяком случае Йонге так казалось. Набухшая простата вздрагивала, и с каждым таким внутренним вздрагиванием Йонге чувствовал, как его член сочится все больше.

Сайнжа наконец-то отпустил его задницу, но опять взялся за попытки перекроить поведение человека по своему усмотрению. Йонге чувствовал, как все мышцы живота сокращаются, призывая его согнуться, но Сайнжа одной рукой держал его под поясницей, а другой – давил на грудь, заставляя Йонге выгибаться, почти опрокидываться назад.   
Йонге хотел высказать пару ласковых, но из-за непрерывного движения в заднице внятные слова превратились в хрип блаженства. Чем больше Сайнжа заставлял его откидываться, тем сильнее его член давил на простату. Йонге всхлипнул от резко подскочившего удовольствия. Попытался ухватиться за дредлоки, но промахнулся. Сайнжа толкнул еще раз и в буквальном смысле дернул членом. Йонге все-таки не выдержал.   
Глухое завывание вырвалось из груди, глаза закрылись сами собой, и Йонге кончил, стискивая яута коленями до хруста.   
Всего пару мгновений спустя он понял, что до сих пор возбужден. Собственный член горел и требовал внимания, а Сайнжа полностью сосредоточился на себе. Еле разлепив глаза и дыша через раз, Йонге все-таки дотянулся и сжал ладонь вокруг мокрой плоти. Сперма, как обычно, отлично подошла для того, чтобы как следует подрочить. 

Пока яут хрипел и пускал слюни, изображая альфа-самца, Йонге самозабвенно наяривал, то и дело хватая себя за яйца и сжимая пульсирующие ядра в ладони почти до боли.  
Хрип Сайнжи превратился в кошмарное булькающее захлебывание, Йонге взбрыкнул обеими ногами и уперся в пол. Оттолкнувшись пятками, он проехался вверх по члену. Анус от такого задрожал и стиснулся, а уже третий по счету оргазм наконец-то пальнул разрывными.   
Продолжая сжимать собственный член, Йонге захрипел не хуже яута и залил себе пальцы. Передернул еще пару раз для верности, провел большим пальцем по головке, содрогаясь от удовольствия – и тут его догнал Сайнжа. В заднице сделалось мокро и слишком переполненно – на этот раз Сайнжа точно не экономил.  
Йонге блаженно застонал и позволил себе повиснуть на державшей его руке.

* * *

Впавший в ступор яут медленно ронял слюни ему на живот. С этой мерзкой привычкой превращаться в статую надо было что-то делать. Йонге глухо хихикнул, представив, как командирским тоном приказывает Сайнже убрать руки, ноги и пасть куда подальше – и все это за миг до оргазма.   
Понежившись еще немного, он почувствовал, что Сайнжа постепенно сдает позиции. Рука опускалась, и дальше Йонге давить побоялся, ощущая, что внутри него отнюдь не вялый отросток. Еще пару минут у него ушло на обязательную акробатическую программу "слезть со статуи яута".  
С блеском ее выполнив, Йонге оглянулся, первым делом ища ботинок и с подозрением прислушиваясь к организму. Требований немедленно уединиться за углом не поступало, и он принялся натягивать штаны.

– Эй!  
Слабый возглас донесся со стороны входа.  
Йонге почувствовал, как губы сами собой раздвигаются в оскале. Лихорадочно застегнувшись, он рывком вернул мокрый свитер на место, передернулся от мерзкого ощущения, подхватил куртку и, наконец, обнаружил ботинок. По пути к вожделенной обуви он накрыл предательски торчащий хер яута тем меховым безобразием, в которое превратились форменные штаны, и от души попытался согнуть упорно стоящий колом орган. Тот дернулся и медленно начал опускаться. Хмыкнув, Йонге молниеносно зашнуровал наконец-то надетый ботинок, еще раз одернул свитер, проверил, застегнута ли у него ширинка, и неторопливо вышел в коридор.  
– Эй!  
Сентклифф вывернул из-за угла и тут же отскочил, испуганно вскрикнув. Йонге заслонил глаза ладонью от яркого света.  
– Все в порядке, – сказал он. – Чудовищ тут нет, мистер Сентклифф.  
– Зато мелких зверей полно, – возразил начальник колонии. – Что вы вообще здесь делаете? Почему дверь открыта? Зачем вам наша генераторная?  
– Дверь сломана, – поправил Йонге. – Кстати, приношу извинения. Ее стоимость войдет в расчеты при выселении.  
– Опять вы за свое! – с досадой воскликнул полярник. – Скажите на милость, сюда-то зачем вы полезли?  
– Это не я, а наш навигатор, – Йонге небрежно ткнул пальцем за спину. – Ему показалось, что здесь кто-то бродит. Охотник, бдительная кровь, ну вы понимаете.  
– Не очень, – нахмурился Сентклифф. – В местном холоде на поверхности ничего не водится.  
Йонге склонил голову к плечу и внимательно на него посмотрел. Сентклифф переступил на месте, явно ощущая неудобство.  
– Что-нибудь обнаружилось?  
– Ничего не нашли.  
– И...  
– Обряд очищения, – на голубом глазу соврал Йонге. – Если добыча не обнаружена, следует короткая медитация.  
Сентклифф подошел ближе и, к досаде Йонге, все-таки заглянул в зал. Пилот развернулся за ним и тоже посмотрел на яута. Тот выглядел весьма правдоподобно. Особенно руки, застывшие в странном положении.  
– Ну спасибо за бдительность, – вздохнул полярник, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу. – Кстати, у вас порез.  
– Да? – Йонге машинально провел по лбу. – Точно, совсем забыл.  
– Я бы предложил аптечку, но, думаю, она вам не подойдет.  
– Что, слишком маленькая, не для таких громил? – сострил Йонге.  
– Нет. У вас кровь светится.  
Йонге перевел взгляд на ладонь и застыл в немом изумлении. Сентклифф был прав. В красном полумраке четкая полоса на его ладони еле-еле мерцала.


	7. Chapter 7

Рудольф старался передвигаться как можно тише, но тем не менее производил столько же шума, сколько небольшой сельскохозяйственный комбайн.   
Йонге оторвался от изучения журнала "Юный звездоплаватель", целая подборка которых нашлась в местном информатории, и приподнялся. Сайнжа тут же заворчал, не просыпаясь, и уже более тщательно накрыл пилота рукой. Вздохнув, Йонге вытянул ногу и большим пальцем пошевелил дырку на простыне. Сайнжа все-таки ухитрился изодрать даже специальное термобелье, не подверженное случайным возгораниям и продырявливаниям.  
В "предбаннике" шоркнули и сдавленно заматерились.

"Я не сплю", – сообщил Йонге.  
Рудольф не ответил. Йонге пожал плечами и вновь погрузился в миры восторженных теоретиков прошлого столетия. Сайнжа был не лучшей подушкой, но равномерное дыхание поднимало и опускало широкую грудную клетку, а это уже казалось Йонге весьма приятным дополнением к отдыху.

Рудольф нарисовался на пороге спустя половину статьи "Об аспектах психологического воздействия длительного прыжка в ампуле Больцмана". Первым делом Йонге обратил внимание, что безупречно белая шевелюра механика изгваздана чем-то вроде мазута и торчит замасленными клочьями. Рудольф молча взмахнул потрепанным пластиковым листом и полез на лежанку. Йонге замахал на него планшетником и сделал грозное лицо, одновременно показывая себе на голову. Рудольф растерянно провел ладонью по макушке, сморщился и с изумлением, разбавленным гадливостью, уставился на свою ладонь.  
"Иди отсюда!" – одними губами сказал Йонге.  
Рудольф плюнул себе под ноги и сдал назад. Лист он аккуратно положил на самый край. Йонге опять погрузился в статью, но краем уха все равно прислушивался к происходящему в купальне. Плеск воды странным образом умиротворял. Йонге поймал себя на том, что второй раз читает предложение "...рекомендуется заполнять: многопрофильный личностный опросник (СМИЛ), шестнадцатифакторный опросник, четырехпрофильный опросник, фрустрационный тест, тест Роршаха, тематический апперцептивный тест (ТАТ) и проективно-ассоциативный логический тест (ПАЛТ)".   
Решительно отключив статью, он положил планшетник себе на живот и уставился на пластиковую улику. Лист едва заметно подрагивал краешками – на него попадал поток теплого воздуха. Сайнжа настоял на утеплении помещения, и перед входом в спальный отсек образовалась самая настоящая термозавеса.

Для механика эта завеса тоже оказалась полезной. Вскоре Йонге наблюдал, как мокрый насквозь товарищ Вебер энергично вертится в потоке теплого воздуха, яростно растираясь полотенцем. Наконец, с ритуалом было покончено, Рудольф схватил лист и легко запрыгнул на лежанку. Сайнжа грозно всхрапнул и дернул ногой. Термобелье опять затрещало.  
– Смотри, что нашел! – яростно зашептал Рудольф, подобравшись ближе. – Глянь! Схема!  
Пластиковый лист замотылялся перед самым носом Йонге, и пилот придержал его за край. Поначалу ему показалось, что перед ним просто абстрактная мешанина, но буквально секунду спустя линии начали выстраиваться в знакомый и понятный узор схемы коммуникаций.  
– Ничего себе.  
Йонге автоматически попытался сесть, но избавиться от Сайнжи просто так не получилось. Рудольф махнул рукой, развернулся и тоже привалился к яуту. Сайнжа мерзко засипел с пробулькиванием, однако упорно не пожелал просыпаться.  
– Оценил размах? – не менее яростно прошептал механик.  
– Совсем не скажешь, что это мини-колония, – согласился Йонге.  
Границы схемы простирались намного шире, чем общая заявленная площадь колонии. Одну часть схемы Йонге мог понять – она вела к шахтам, но распространение остальных было совершенно непонятно.  
– Сдается мне, одной комиссией по правообладанию мы не отделаемся, – заключил Рудольф. – Кристаллики-то наши, похоже, ой как нужны оказались.  
– Это не кристаллы, – Йонге хмурился, постукивая по планшетнику. – Я проследил за рынком: последние полгода скачков не было, все по-прежнему. Колония здесь только четыре месяца, ради сомнительной добычи не стали бы строить такую громаду. К тому же, смотри, этот, этот и этот участок – они не закончены. Здесь должны быть замыкающие контуры, но их словно до конца не довели. Выглядит глупо. Кажется, это неполная схема.  
– Я б изучил, – протянул Рудольф, машинально постукивая по визору.  
– Пожалуй. Я видел местный генераторный зал, и теперь мне кажется, что для одной несчастной колонии это слишком много. – Йонге помолчал и все-таки продолжил. – Теперь у меня даже вопрос – люди ли его построили.

Рудольф рассеянно попробовал утрамбовать яутский живот локтем и все-таки добился пробуждения навигатора. Хриплый рокот заполнил весь спальный отсек, Сайнжа заворочался и восстал из дрыхнущих.   
– Что происходит? – недовольно щелкнул он.  
– Слушай, великий навигатор, а вы на этой планете что-нибудь строили? – тут же поинтересовался механик.  
– Строить? Зачем?  
– Ну откуда я знаю, вот зачем ты барахло на корабль наш таскаешь?  
– Это не барахло.  
Яут сел и потянулся. Йонге тоже сел, скрестив ноги. Подождал, пока Сайнжа закончит ворчать и продирать зенки, а потом помахал листом у него перед носом.  
– Знакомый вид?  
– Ты разбудил меня ради какого-то...  
Сайнжа опять щелкнул челюстями и замолк. Пару мгновений он смотрел на лист, склонив голову набок, а затем очень медленно потянулся к нему. Йонге видел, что пальцы навигатора подрагивают. На всякий случай он решил не выпендриваться, а просто молча отдал яуту желаемое.  
– Это...  
Сайнжа всхлюпнул и забормотал по-своему. Глейтер честно начал передавать суть сказанного, но получилась такая белиберда, что Йонге замотал головой и перестал пытаться что-либо понять. 

Сайнжа аккуратно разложил лист у себя на колене и растерянно царапнул себя по предплечью.  
– Это ищешь? – Рудольф помахал его наручем.  
Сайнжа молча протянул руку и механик точно так же без возражений отдал ему нужный прибор. С лязганьем защелкнув тяжеленную железку, Сайнжа тут же развернул экран и начал набирать какие-то очень длинные команды. Обычно он делал это довольно медленно, но сейчас когтистые пальцы стучали только так.   
Йонге невольно подобрался, утратив полусонную расслабленность и отложил планшетник. Над экраном вспыхнули красные лучи и тут же сплелись в объемную голограмму. Потом она скачком увеличилась в размерах, достигнув почти полуметра в диаметре. Йонге сощурился, глядя на шар.  
– Это ж Лифанга! – выпалил Рудольф.

Сайнжа продолжал щелкать, то и дело глядя на лист, и внутри планеты медленно начало прорастать сплетение линий. Йонге подался вперед, тоже прикипев глазами к выстраивающейся сфере. С имеющимися чертежами Сайнжа расправился в два счета, а затем схема начала ветвиться и разрастаться. Яут совершенно очевидно представлял, что делает, и линии быстро закручивались во что-то напоминающее...  
– Охренеть, – потянул механик. – Нет, вы серьезно?  
– Я сижу на сраном гиперионе, – в ужасе резюмировал Йонге.

* * *

Воздух в спальном отсеке потрескивал от разлившегося напряжения.   
Сайнжа продолжал свои построения. Йонге уже воочию мог увидеть планетарный двигатель, но яут рисовал линии дальше, и все вместе они складывались в еще более пугающую картину.  
– Нам подарили трансгиперион!  
От восторга Рудольф подавился и раскашлялся, согнувшись в три погибели. Йонге вскочил на ноги. Яут тоже подскочил, впиваясь когтями в постель.  
– Я отменяю все сделки! Все дарение! Слишком большое сокровище, чтобы грязные умансоо накладывали на него лапы!  
– Язык в жопу себе засунь, – угрожающе прохрипел Рудольф и снова закашлялся.  
– Как это отменяешь? – вздыбился Йонге. – Что несешь, навигатор хренов?!  
– Это наследие первых! – загрохотал Сайнжа. – Никто не смеет использовать его! Я готов был отдать вам все местные разработки, но не Великую Сферу!  
– Что, просрали охрененную игрушку, и теперь опомнились?   
– Игрушку? – Сайнжа схватил Йонге за плечи и встряхнул. – Это не игрушка, это оружие! Это огнь звездных скопищ и низвергать миры!  
– Говори внятно, слюнявый!  
Сайнжа взревел. Йонге наотмашь ударил по вытянутым челюстям. От оплеухи башка яута мотнулась, и он замолчал. Когти вцепились в голые плечи до крови, и Йонге рванулся, причиняя себе еще больше повреждений.   
– Это не он, – Рудольф уже тоже стоял в полный рост. – Это Фелиция!  
– Что?  
Механик сиганул с кровати в открытый проем. Йонге выругался в голос и помчался следом, на ходу размазывая кровь по плечам. Зеленые искры в ней усиливали душевный раздрай.   
Сайнжа грохотал у него за спиной когтями по полу.

Рудольфа Йонге настиг в кухне. Механик яростно подкручивал верньеры на своем самопальном трекере. Йонге по-прежнему ничего не понимал в мешанине сигналов на четырех экранах, но видел, что они невероятно плотные.  
– Это встречный сигнал, – торопливо объяснил Рудольф, – такой мощный, что забивает нашу частоту, Фелиция не дотягивается. Я поменяю... да чтоб тебя!  
Йонге молча развернулся и рванул обратно в спальный отсек. Встречать неприятные новости он предпочитал полностью одетым. 

Впихнувшись в полный боекомплект, он заглянул в душевую и выдернул из сушилки обмундирование Рудольфа. Мелкие преимущества цивилизации не уставали радовать. Будь они в другом месте и в другое время – пришлось бы заматывать товарища Вебера в простыни, если вдруг окажется надо бежать сквозь снега.  
К моменту его возвращения, Рудольф уже почти раскурочил трекер и лихорадочно увязывал его части в пищевую пленку. Йонге все так же молча швырнул одежду на стол и принялся помогать. Рудольф тут же бросил свое дело и в бешеном темпе принялся облачаться.  
– Срочно на модуль, – наконец-то разродился он. – Это сраный крейсер, "Байлион-5", не меньше! Будь я проклят, если это юридические стервятники!  
– Думаешь, они в курсе гипериона?  
– Не смеши меня! Что ты говорил про генераторный зал? Конечно в курсе!  
Йонге запаковал последнюю деталь. Рудольф сгреб всю охапку со стола и перетащил к стерилизатору, после чего запихнул туда все разом. Захлопнув дверь, он вывернул регулятор на максимум.  
– Чего? – взвыл Йонге.  
– Пленка ядовитая, спалит все так, что никто не раскопает. А данные я скопировал, – он постучал по визору.  
– Да сжигать на кой хрен?   
– Знаешь что? – Рудольф уставил на него палец. – Там на всех линиях теперь куча моих следов! Ты хочешь общаться с ребятами на "Байлионе"? Хочешь объяснять им, кто тут хозяин? Ты считаешь, что они за сраными кристалликами явились на такой махине?  
Йонге открыл рот, тут же закрыл и мотнул головой. Рудольф кивнул.  
– Где этот хрен клыкастый? – поинтересовался он.  
– Это я у тебя хотел спросить, куда ты его послал.  
Рудольф дико оглянулся.  
– Он же за тобой пошел!  
– Никто за мной не... Мать его, куда он свалил? Сайнжа!

Лихорадочные поиски показали, что в жилом блоке Сайнжи нет. 

Зашнуровывая ботинки, Йонге матерился на чем свет стоит, поминая поочередно древних, яутов, слишком жадные корпорации и собственную звезду неудачи. 

Снаружи по-прежнему было дико холодно и безлюдно. Единственной путеводной дорожкой были следы яута – Йонге потратил, как ему показалось, бесчисленное количество времени, чтобы определить, какая из запутанных дорожек отмечает свежий путь яута.   
– Ты точно уверен, что туда? – нервно уточнил Рудольф.  
– Самые свежие следы. Кромки острые, не сглаженные. Точно туда, – Йонге махнул рукой, показывая направление.  
Колония была маленькой, очень маленькой. Пристально вглядываясь в следы, Йонге повторил путь яута до ближайшего жилблока. Дверь была выворочена с корнем. Предчувствуя самое жуткое, Йонге ввалился внутрь и хлопнул по выключателю. Свет вспыхнул сразу же.  
– Что там?  
Рудольф почти рухнул ему на спину.  
– Ничего, – выдохнул Йонге. – Никого нет!  
– А где?  
– Да я почем знаю!  
Вынырнув из блока, Йонге опять заметался, отыскивая следы. На этот раз вышло чуть быстрее. Хозяева, видимо, подъезжали только на скутере. Которого, кстати, не было. Следы яута шли прямо поверх тракового следа. По-прежнему едва не роя носом снег и яростно шмыгая, Йонге устремился следом за ним. Сволочной яут передвигался такими прыжками, что опережал их минут на пять, а то и десять.

Следующий жилой блок тоже оказался брошенным.  
– Что, блядь, на смене все? – прошипел Рудольф, оглядывая пустое помещение. – Вон жратва какая-то... Где они? Он их закопал, что ли, где-то?  
– Дальше, – бросил Йонге. – Пошли!

На ходу Рудольф тоже умудрялся изрыгать проклятья, посвященные Сайнже и колонистам. Йонге слушал его краем уха, исправно преследуя навигатора. Возле третьего блока он даже не стал задерживаться – следы уходили дальше.  
– Куда могли подеваться полсотни человек? – риторически вопросил Рудольф.  
Йонге высморкался в снег – на холоде сопли текли не переставая. Утерев нос, он еще и сплюнул, а затем уже с неким подобием обреченности порысил дальше. Присутствие "Байлиона-5" и отсутствие колонистов наводило его на очень мрачные размышления.   
– Чего сворачиваешь? – крикнул Рудольф ему в спину.  
– Я знаю, где искать!

Точно Йонге не знал, но теория у него появилась. Благодаря схеме он запомнил расположение всех жилых блоков и очень хорошо запомнил, что в середине у них были не только склады. Там еще и располагалась стартовая площадка.   
Их собственный модуль не поймал ни одного полетного сигнала, но это могло означать лишь то, что челнок спрятан очень хорошо.  
Например, внизу.

Сайнжа обнаружился на площадке. Великий охотник раздраженно бродил вдоль посадочного люка. Йонге остановился, не добежав до него метров двадцать, и уперся в колени, переводя дух. Плечи болели, сопли текли по-прежнему. Он оказался прав. Огромные створы открылись вниз, и по краям до сих пор мигали огни взлетной ориентировки.   
Видимо, колонисты удирали просто в дикой спешке.  
– Как... можно было проспать... целый отлет!  
Рудольф уже тоже обо всем догадался. А по насморку даже опередил товарища.  
– Я-то проспал, а тебя где носило?  
– Да уж не в самых чистых местах, – буркнул Рудольф.   
И по внезапному приглушенному всплеску синхрона Йонге понял, что напарник успел навести решительные мосты с женским населением колонии до того, как побывать в неизвестных и не самых чистых местах.  
– Но я вообще ничего не слышал! – продолжил Рудольф. – Как так?  
– Значит, челнок был экологически чистый, – последние два слова Йонге сказал с таким выражением, что самому захотелось сплюнуть.  
Сайнжа заревел, поднимая сжатый кулак к небу. Лезвия блестели, но в сложившейся ситуации от этого не было никакого проку.  
– Эй, навигатор, ты нас слышишь? – позвал Йонге. – Понимаешь?  
– Умансоо невнятное изъяснение! Но имею!  
– Нашел кого-нибудь?  
– Полное исчезновение!  
– Нам тоже пора! Сайнжа! Сюда летят засранцы, которые нам не по зубам! Мы улетаем!  
– Нет! Огненная Сфера сохранение!  
– Господи, вот дебил, – почти простонал Йонге.  
– Ну так пусть остается, кретин зубастый! – вспылил Рудольф.

Йонге сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. Навигатора терять не хотелось, но и оставаться вместе с ним отстаивать сокровища империи яутов он категорически не хотел. Рудольф был прав: те, кто прилетает на "Байлионе", не будут разбираться, что там за документально подтвержденные права и кто кому их передал по наследству. Хлопнут всех разом.  
И этот кретин собирался сражаться с ними в одиночку...  
– Сайнжа, мы вызовем подмогу! – крикнул он, по-прежнему не сходя с места. – Ты не справишься один!  
– Уходи, умансоо! Кровь тысячи воинов уничтожит тысячи врагов!  
– Пошли отсюда, Йонге, – Рудольф потянул его за рукав. – Идем скорее. Плюнь, ради бога, оставь его, если ему так хочется. Йонге!  
– Это же наш навигатор... Мы его спасали, ты уже забыл?  
Рудольф вцепился в его куртку, развернул и тряхнул так, что с Йонге свалился капюшон.  
– Да, навигатор! Я готов был рискнуть, когда мы его вытаскивали из этой пирамиды! Но только не сейчас! Я не хочу, чтобы мы здесь оставались! Я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили!  
– Хорошо, – Йонге схватил его за запястья. – Все, Руди, я понял. Мы уходим. Вызывай модуль.  
– Я не могу, они до сих пор глушат наш сигнал. Берем вездеход и валим.  
– Ладно. Дай мне минуту. Я отдам этому придурку маячок, и рванем.  
Рудольф еще пару мгновений заглядывал ему в глаза, а потом разжал пальцы. Йонге криво улыбнулся, хлопнул его по плечу и попятился. Отойдя на несколько шагов, он развернулся и почти побежал к яуту, на ходу нащупывая во внутреннем кармане пресловутый маячок. Он поклялся себе, что, как только они окажутся на орбите и состыкуются, он вызовет сразу и Хармати, и Пайфера, и всех остальных оптом – до кого только дотянется.

"Внимание, пилот Йонге, передаю экстренное сообщение".

Йонге споткнулся и остановился как вкопанный.  
Чистый сигнал "Фелиции" ломился по глейтерной связи с такой силой, что в ушах зазвенело.  
Он медленно обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на Рудольфа. И так светлокожий, тот побледнел до такой степени, что почти сливался цветом лица со снегом.  
"Зарегистрирован взлом системы, – продолжила "Фелиция". – Требуется немедленная ручная блокировка. Пожалуйста, проследуйте... Включена система защиты Комаровского".

– Вездеход!  
Йонге кричал и сам себя не слышал.  
"Вторжение системы "Кракен" версии двенадцать, запуск... Взлом гейтов один, пять... Переход к системам... Отмена...".  
Адаптированные послания "Фелиции" делались все более бессвязными, в них начинали проскакивать технические данные, а затем прямо в мозги первого пилота полилась дикая мешанина на J++. В ней он мог разобрать только огромное количество указаний на ошибки и уничтожение целых кластеров. 

– Прекратите, сукины дети!  
Яростный рев механика почти оглушил Йонге. Сам он не заорал только потому что слов не хватало. На корабле чужаков стояло оборудование, предназначенное для вторжения в деятельность маршрутного искина.  
"Внимание, корректировка, экипажу запрещено поднятие на борт. Перехожу к орбитальному маневру".  
Йонге рванулся к Рудольфу, проваливаясь в снег. Добежав, он схватил того за локоть и встряхнул.  
– Рудольф, какой маневр? Что за хрень?  
– Это Хармати, – Рудольф глянул на него совершенно безумными глазами. На визоре шли помехи. – Она сказала... Что это нужно, если вдруг нас попробуют изловить! Она нас спасает! – Рудольф стиснул кулаки, глядя в низкое небо.   
– Кто спасает? Хармати?!  
"Защита версии "Голландец" версии одиннадцать, внимание, вы будете отключены через четыре минуты".  
– Что это за защита? Рудольф?  
– Она идет на яутский маяк, а не на наш! Фелиция! Не смей! Я запрещаю!  
Йонге готов был врезать Рудольфу в челюсть. Механик не предупреждал его о том, что умудрился наворотить в корабельной системе интеллектуальной защиты. Дело пахло плазмой, и с каждой секундой – все сильнее.

– Что она изрекать?  
Сайнжа оказался рядом совершенно неожиданно для Йонге. От охотника струился пар. Йонге чувствовал, что сейчас и сам закипит или взорвется.  
– Она падает!  
Одновременно со словами Рудольфа тучи высоко над ними засветились, и Йонге увидел полосу раскаленных частиц, образующую длинный хвост. "Фелиция" уходила на север. Йонге набрал воздуха в грудь.  
– Что ты с ней сделал?!

Рудольф сделал шаг вперед, не отрывая взгляда от светящейся полосы, рухнул в снег на колени и взвыл. Йонге застыл на месте. У него перехватило горло, сердце начало пропускать один удар за другим, а по рукам медленно пополз леденящий холод.  
– Это "Голландец"! – Рудольф развернулся на месте, по-прежнему не вставая. – Это... это защита! Последняя! Йонге, сделай что-нибудь! Спаси ее! Она хочет разбиться! Ты же пилот! Пожалуйста!  
Йонге хотел крикнуть в ответ, что он не может, что "Фелиция" слишком далеко. Он мог бы назвать тысячу аргументов, обосновывающих невозможность такого спасения. И тогда Рудольф перестал бы смотреть ему в глаза с дикой надеждой на чудо. И тогда бы "Фелиция" умерла.  
– Йонге, они ее убивают!

Шагнув назад, Йонге похлопал себя по карманам, а затем махнул рукой и установил прямую связь.  
"Фелиция, сливай мне полную резервную копию".  
"Повторите запрос. Необходим гейт внешнего хранилища данных".  
"Гейт определи автоматически. Внешнее хранилище данных – первый пилот Йонге Далине".

* * *

В представлении Йонге глейтерная связь выглядела как тонкая, но прочная нитка. По большей части зеленая, иногда – желтая, когда "Фелиции" требовалось сообщить важные данные. Пару раз он видел ее красной, если дела были совсем плохи. Сейчас нить замерцала, почти погасла совсем, а затем вспыхнула багровым и начала утолщаться.   
"Объем данных составляет..."  
"Скачивай!"  
"Принято. Спасибо, пилот Йонге. Простите".  
Йонге успел слегка испугаться, и тут нить рывком превратилась в канат, вздулась узлами и заметалась. В макушку словно воткнули работающую на всех оборотах дрель Сайнжи.   
Йонге заорал, хватаясь за голову обеими руками.   
"Ошибка загрузки, превышена емкость общей передачи, выберите вариант поэтапной загрузки".  
Сообщение повисло прямо перед глазами, хотя на Йонге не было ни линз, ни визора. Буквы вибрировали, обжигая сетчатку. Следом на непрошенном экране замелькали структуры, похожие на то, как в визуальном интерфейсе отображаются массивы данных. Йонге отчаянно махнул рукой, пытаясь стереть сообщение, и попал в один из массивов.  
"Выбран блок двадцать семь".  
Дрель проскочила своды черепа и воткнулась в мозг, тут же начав наматывать на себя серое вещество.

– М-м-ма-а-м-ма-а!  
Йонге не мог понять, кто так истошно орет, пока горло не лопнуло колючей болью, и крик не оборвался.   
В плечи вцепились чужие руки и затрясли так, что голова едва не отвалилась окончательно.  
– Йонге!  
На мгновение синхронизация полетела к чертям, и Йонге увидел себя взглядом Рудольфа – с безумно вытаращенными глазами, багровой мордой и кровавой полумаской, начинающейся прямо от носа.  
Следом зрение вновь сменилось, Рудольф появился и тут же исчез – его место занял яут.   
Сайнжа взмахнул рукой и отвесил Йонге оплеуху.

Удар сбил Йонге с ног и отбросил в сторону. Грянувшись наземь, Йонге с отчаянием ощутил, как связь с "Фелицией" разорвалась. Он перекатился на живот, оттолкнулся обеими руками, успел увидеть, как снег под ним быстро покрывается черными разводами, а потом кто-то окончательно вырубил свет.

* * *

Местные снежные красоты Йонге уже ненавидел. Особенно, если красоты покрывали его грудь и живот, весело тая и стекая прямиком в расстегнутую куртку и даже в штаны. Йонге заматерился и обеими руками принялся скидывать снег, но его тут же остановили. Рудольф перехватил Йонге за запястья и потянул, вынуждая пилота задрать руки. 

– Холод-дно, Руди, т-ты совсем чок-кнулся?  
До него дошло, что он почти неслышно сипит, окончательно сорвав голос.  
– Нихера тебе не холодно, – Рудольф наклонился, приложился подбородком ко лбу Йонге и почти зашипел. – Горячий, как реактор! Мозги чуть не вскипели! Далине, мать твою, ты чем думал?!  
Йонге, изнемогавший от ледяных струек, попытался лягнуть его коленом, но с краю зрения мелькнул полупрозрачный голубоватый блок с цифрами "27", и пилот застыл на месте, почти закатив глаза.  
– Йонге, приятель, ну как так?  
Голос Рудольфа звучал... измученно.

Механик разжал хватку и подвинулся ближе, разгребая снег. Йонге почувствовал, как его приподнимают за капюшон, а потом под голову протиснулось колено, и он с облегчением опустился затылком на надежную опору. Если бы не проклятущий снег, Йонге мог бы долго так пролежать, но сейчас даже силой воли не мог себя заставить выдерживать спокойствие. Заерзав, он приподнялся на локте, убедился, что голова от этого не падает с плеч, и сел окончательно. С раздражением смахнув остатки воды, он застегнулся. Тут же стало жарко, и пришлось наполовину опустить молнию.  
Рудольф, наблюдавший за этими метаниями, выразительно закатил глаза.

– Что, правда температура? – с сомнением прохрипел Йонге и потрогал собственный лоб.  
– Полный пиздец, – выразительно сказал Рудольф. – Если бы я был медиком, сказал бы, что у тебя гипоталамус расхерачился. – Он помолчал, кашлянул и совсем тихо продолжил: – Ты что, решил скачать блоки Фелиции?  
Йонге поднялся на ноги. Движение воздуха приятно охлаждало лицо и торс, поэтому он еще и подпрыгнул на месте.  
– Ты сказал спасать, вот я и попробовал.  
– Но не так же! – взвыл Рудольф. – Ты с ума сошел!  
Он все еще сидел в снегу, и Йонге машинально протянул ему руку.  
– Птице важны крылья, а механику – его железо, – процитировал он небезызвестную фразу.  
– Да плевать я на нее хотел!  
Йонге уставился на него во все глаза. Чтобы Рудольф сказал нечто подобное, должна была случиться черная дыра прямо над головой обоих. Рывком поднявшись, Рудольф отпустил его ладонь, шагнул вперед и обеими руками стиснул его голову. Гневно сопя, повертел ее из стороны в сторону, внимательно вглядываясь, и выдохнул в сторону.  
– Это ведь еще и мой корабль, – сказал Йонге. Голова у него болела. – Я не мог ее отпустить просто так. И, кажется, я не отпустил.  
Рудольф бледно улыбнулся, не разжимая рук. Йонге некстати вспомнил, как на Калисее белобрысый мерзавец пожадничал генератора, но сейчас у Рудольфа было такое лицо, будто он готов накласть на все генераторы мира разом.  
– У меня как, мозги из носа не текут? – попробовал пошутить Йонге.  
– Пока нет, – Рудольф наконец-то отпустил его. – Не вздумай так больше делать. Никогда в жизни.  
– Ладно, я понял. Я... больше не буду, – Йонге неуверенно улыбнулся. – Честное пилотское. А где... где Фелиция?  
Рудольф открыл рот, но затем нахмурился и стиснул челюсти. 

Несмотря на без малого чудовищные события, произошедшие за последние пару минут, Йонге не чувствовал того, что должно было происходить с экипажем, потерявшим корабль.   
К тому же все его сипения по-прежнему поддерживались глейтером, иначе Рудольф его бы не понимал.

Будь их человек пятнадцать – они и вправду бы могли перенести гибель искина, отделавшись разве что легкой формой депрессии и, вероятно, сильной головной болью. Но для двоих это было непереносимо. Значит, их корабль все еще не умер.  
– Сайнжа!  
Рудольф окликнул навигатора, и Йонге вспомнил, что их трое. А еще он вспомнил, как Сайнжа ударил его, обрывая связь. И сейчас Йонге начало казаться, что яут не просто оборвал канал передачи, а перекрыл ему дорогу.

Навигатор стоял к ним спиной и выглядел монументально-неподвижным, как памятник самому себе. Даже дредлоки не шевелились, хотя они-то, в отличие от человеческих волос, обладали куда большей самостоятельностью.  
– Сайнжа?  
Снег под ногами скрипел так громко, что Йонге невольно морщился на каждом шаге. Благо, до Сайнжи надо было пройти тех самых шагов всего пять. Он первым протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до плеча яута.  
Тот развернулся всем телом. Движение было неестественное, словно у него болела шея, спина и все остальное разом.  
– Ты в порядке? Нам нужно к вашему маяку, Фелиция приземлилась...

Яут смотрел сквозь него, и Йонге замолчал. Краем глаза он увидел, как Рудольф беспокойно хмурится. Все-таки, третий в экипаже тоже был им важен. Хоть они и собирались бросить его, спасая собственные шкуры. Окончательно запутавшись в личных приязнях, Йонге улыбнулся и помахал ладонью перед лицом Сайнжи.  
– Очень. Тяжело. Думать, – медленно сказал Сайнжа.

Затем сделал шаг вперед, покачнулся и наклонился вперед, явно намереваясь рухнуть. Напарники дружно рванулись навстречу, подставляя плечи, однако яут остановился на половине движения и резко выпрямился. Йонге показалось, что он слышал, как хрустнули позвонки от рывка.  
– Архивация данных завершена успешно, пилот Йонге, – отчеканил Сайнжа.  
– Ка... какая архивация?  
Голова все еще болела, и Йонге даже показалось, что у него очень яркие и вещественные галлюцинации. На миг представилось, что на самом деле он лежит в снегу, пуская кровавые пузыри, вокруг мечется напарник, а вот Сайнжа уже обдумывает, как избавиться от обузы. Они, яуты, очень практичные парни...  
– Резервное копирование блоков с первого по двадцать шестой, – прощелкал яут. – Частично утрачен блок двадцать семь  
На краю зрения опять всплыл еле видный полупрозрачный блок с номером двадцать семь. Йонге открыл рот и тут же зажмурился, одновременно стиснув челюсти. Несколько секунд прошли в мучительной тишине. Он открыл глаза, но яут по-прежнему немигающе смотрел на него, не шевеля клыками. Как будто искусственный.  
– Мама дорогая, – Рудольф заговорил первым. – Он же ее скачал!

* * *

– Ему нужны таблетки, – бормотал Рудольф, старательно помогая Йонге застегнуться по всем фронтам.   
Мигающий свет от навигационных огней то и дело высвечивал его лицо красным.  
Яут стоял в отдалении. Он даже не сдвинулся с места, когда напарники в буквальном смысле отступили на безопасную дистанцию.   
От новостей Йонге стало так жарко, что он немедленно начал сдирать с себя куртку, и только благодаря решительно воспрепятствовавшему этому Рудольфу опомнился.  
– Церебролин? Ты что, уже проверил его реакцию на наши лекарства?  
– Нет. Но он скачал Фелицию. Так нельзя.  
Йонге сам застегнул молнию до подбородка и молча кивнул. Чужаки, запросто скачивающие себе целый искин, были слишком опасны в масштабах всего человечества. Сегодня один, завтра другой, и неизвестно, чем все закончится.   
Образ Хармати встал перед глазами и укоризненно погрозил пальцем. В ладони Рудольфа появился знакомый блистер Це-плюс, врученный им еще на приснопамятной Ятранге.  
– Сначала бьем, потом пичкаем? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Я бы не рисковал.   
– Уговаривать?  
Рудольф кивнул и одну за другой начал выщелкивать таблетки. Насчитав пять штук, он прищурился и убрал блистер. Сайнжа развернулся к ним.  
– Пилот Йонге, необходимо срочно покинуть площадку.  
– Конечно, Сайнжа, – очень вежливо отозвался Йонге. – Сейчас соберемся и пойдем.  
– Немедленно!

Сайнжа тронулся с места. Стремительные шаги тоже выглядели неестественно. Йонге привык, что навигатор относится к снегу с легким отвращением, но сейчас яуту было как будто абсолютно все равно, где он передвигается. Вид у него был такой, словно он и по лаве прошелся бы, не моргая.  
– Найдем вездеход и свалим отсюда, – утешающе сказал Йонге.  
– Нет. К модулю нельзя, – негромко предупредил Рудольф. – Теперь они его наверняка засекли.  
– Опасность поражения!  
Рычание яута оглушило обоих. Сайнжа схватил Рудольфа за шкирку, а свободной рукой ткнул в небо. Йонге полоснул взглядом по тучам и сглотнул. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Он снова увидел свет.   
В атмосфере двигалось что-то большое, разрывая тучи и накаляясь при этом до предела.  
– Курс – колония Лагранж! – отчеканил яут. – Сорок пять секунд!  
Тучи разорвались, выпуская шаттл. Рев ударил по ушам. Рудольф взмахнул обеими руками, беззвучно разевая рот. Сайнжа крутанулся на месте, по пути хватая Йонге за рукав, и рванул вперед. 

Они бежали прямиком к стартовому шлюзу. Пульсирующий грохот накатывал волнами.  
Йонге никак не мог хватануть достаточно воздуха, чтобы спросить, почему именно туда. Едва он раскрывал рот, как ледяной поток обжигал легкие. Пилот заходился кашлем и продолжал бежать. В конце концов он слепо доверился Сайнже, в чьих мозгах сейчас сидел их чертов корабль.

На краю шлюза его доверие пошатнулось, но Сайнжа без малейших колебаний пихнул его в спину, и Йонге с воплем полетел вниз.   
Грянувшись о наполовину поднятый створ, он заскользил, цепляясь за стыки и швы, и затормозил только ближе к середине. Страшно матерящийся Рудольф оказался рядом с ним мгновением позже. Еще секундой позже между ними вклинилась туша яута.   
Несмотря на дикий рев снижающегося шаттла Йонге все равно услышал визг раздираемого металла и передернулся – лезвия Сайнжи были пугающе всесильными.  
– Держаться! – велел яут.  
Йонге машинально вцепился в его наплечные ремни, Рудольф повторил за ним, и они столкнулись пальцами.  
А затем шаттл рухнул на колонию.

Йонге показалось, что прошла вечность, наполненная рвущим уши грохотом и волнами раскаленного воздуха, обрушивающимися в посадочный шлюз. Судя по всему, шаттл совершил скользящую посадку, снося по пути все строения, и даже врезался во что-то очень нестабильное. Наверху творился сущий кошмар, сопровождаемый целой серией взрывов.  
"Плакали наши кристаллы!" – драматически сообщил Рудольф.  
Йонге настолько плохо соображал, что даже не смог сориентироваться: то ли Рудольф на полном серьезе в такой ситуации сожалел об утрате кристаллов, то ли пытался дурацким заявлением расшевелить напарника.   
Больше всего Йонге склонялся к мысли, что механик слегка тронулся умом.

По колонии прокатилась еще одна серия взрывов и наконец-то грохот начал утихать. В конце концов воцарилось относительное спокойствие. Если не считать треска горящих конструкций и сопровождающего это шипения. По створу лилась вода. Йонге ткнул в нее пальцем – теплая.  
– Вылезаем, – просипел он, не узнавая собственный голос. – Не хочу утхоо... утхопиться.  
– Я что-то не представляю, как мы это сделаем, – пожаловался Рудольф. – Упасть-то упали, а по вертикали меня карабкаться не учили. Сайнжа, черт проклятый!  
– Малый разведывательный корабль класса "Сигурни", – поправил яут.  
"О господи", – отчетливо передал механик.  
– Я поднимусь и окажу вам необходимую помощь.  
С этими словами яут передернул плечами и рванулся вверх, одновременно сбрасывая обоих людей. Йонге опять приглушенно взвыл, соскальзывая еще дальше. Мокрый створ уже не держал его, и пилот проехался до самого низа. Ударившись подошвами в гермопластину, он присел на корточки и застыл, прижимаясь к стене. Вода лилась сверху непрерывно.

– Чтоб ты сдох! – почти беззвучно возопил Йонге, понимая, что этот жалкий сип никто не услышит.  
Рудольф соскальзывал следом за ним, и хотя цеплялся более успешно, его все равно сносило. Йонге сквозь струи следил, как яут карабкается наверх, вонзая когти в металл. Потом высокая фигура перевалила через край и исчезла, а мгновением позже вниз полетела веревка.  
Даже не думая, откуда у яута взялась еще и такая снасть, Йонге отчаянно потянулся, ловя извивающийся жгут. Из-за воды он был скользким, и Йонге никак не мог ухватиться. Только с третьего раза он стиснул пальцы на веревке. Она была тонкой и неприятно врезалась в ладони. Кольца помогали, но не слишком. Плечи вновь заболели.   
Йонге зашипел, стянул рукав куртки пониже и перехватился. Потом медленно разогнул ноги и уперся в створ. Качнулся вправо, влево, и начал делать осторожные шаги из стороны в сторону. Постепенно он разбегался все сильнее, и в конечном итоге его маятник приобрел достаточный радиус, чтобы дотянуться до Рудольфа. Йонге тормознул на самой высокой точке и ринулся изо всех сил, с каждым шагом отталкиваясь от створа.  
"Цепляйся!"  
Вслух орать Йонге уже не мог, оставалась надежда на глейтер. До Рудольфа он буквально долетел в последнем прыжке. Механик отлепился от стены и толкнулся, прыгая вверх и назад. Прыжок закончился в нужной точке: Рудольф обхватил Йонге за пояс. Пилот застонал от боли в руках – веревка прорывалась даже сквозь ткань. Рудольф выбросил руку и тоже вцепился в тонкий трос.  
Сцепив зубы, Йонге развернулся плечом вперед и ударился о створ, окончательно добивая стенающие о пощаде мышцы. Дальше их не понесло – мешал сдвоенный вес.  
– Давай, приятель, лезем, – прохрипел Рудольф. – Ну!  
Словно в ответ сверху дернули и мощно потянули. Йонге вцепился в веревку так, как не цеплялся в собственный ремень десять часов назад. Сайнжа тянул похлеще той самой лебедки. Йонге едва успевал перебирать ногами. Рудольф помогал по мере сил.

Ровно в тот момент, когда веревка прорвала ткань окончательно, они достигли кольца заграждения. Сайнжа рванул, перетаскивая обоих, и пилот радостно рухнул в снег. Хлопнувшийся сверху Рудольф окончательно выбил из него дух и остатки сил.   
Йонге засунул обе горящих болью руки в быстро растекающийся снег. Наблюдать за зелеными вкраплениями он не хотел.  
– Йонге, помни про таблетки, – неожиданно яростно прошипел Рудольф. – Вот!  
Под носом Йонге оказалась ладонь с таблетками. Вид у них был не первой свежести.  
– И как в него это запихивать?  
– Да по мне хоть целуйся с ним!  
– Очень смешно, товарищ Вебер! – Йонге тоже перешел на злой шепот.  
– А что, отличный план, – продолжил Рудольф. – Ни он, ни Фелиция не откажутся! Сожрет все и не подавится!  
– Не подавится? Издеваешься?  
– Он не различает горькое и сладкое.  
Даже лежа в снегу и страдая от контузии, Йонге умудрился транслировать изумление. Рудольф задумчиво кашлянул, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что механик успел поставить на яуте пару негуманных экспериментов, если не больше.   
Тяга механиков к двигателям порой приобретала странные расширенные формы – например, разобрать на части что-то еще, кроме двигателя, и посмотреть, как оно внутри работает и почему так вопит, когда его разбирают.  
– Ладно, – захрипел Йонге. – А почему я? И слезь с меня!  
– Потому что ты ее любимый пилот.  
Йонге закатил глаза и наклонился, тут же слизнув таблетки. Страшная горечь буквально подожгла все вкусовые рецепторы. Йонге сдавленно замычал и жестами изобразил, как отвратительно себя ощущает. Рудольф наконец-то соизволил подняться, а затем помог встать на ноги и самому пилоту.   
Йонге замычал, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Он был весь грязный и мокрый, под ногами хлюпала вода – слава богам, что не грязь – колония полыхала, а ему предлагали целоваться со сбрендившим навигатором.

– Сайнжа! – гаркнул Рудольф. – Иди сюда скорее!  
– Что случилось, первый механик?  
Сайнжа оказался рядом так стремительно, что Йонге инстинктивно качнулся назад. Рудольф у него за спиной резко вздохнул. Но потом справился с собой и хмыкнул как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Он тебя поблагодарить хочет.  
Йонге отчаянно постарался изобразить достоверное смущение: сунул руки в карманы, уставился чуть правее яута и поднял плечи.  
– Каким образом?  
Против обыкновения яут не наклонял голову набок, задавая вопрос, и от этого Йонге сделалось еще неприятнее. Он поманил одержимого навигатора пальцем, чувствуя, что краснеет с каждой секундой все сильнее. Проклятый церебролин жег язык так, что слезы наворачивались, а слюна текла рекой.  
– Что вы хотите сказать, пилот Йонге?  
Сайнжа чуть наклонился. Йонге сгреб его за дредлоки и рванул к себе. Яут мигнул, раскрывая челюсти, и Йонге моментально подарил ему самый адски горький поцелуй в своей жизни. Рудольф восхищенно присвистнул.   
Яут застыл на месте, но потом стиснул Йонге обеими руками и бурно ответил. Клыки впились в капюшон, стискивая голову. Язык яута быстро и жадно заскользил во рту. Горечь исчезала, слизываемая торопливыми касаниями.   
Облегчение было таким сильным, что Йонге расслабился и позволил оторвать себя от поверхности. Яут поднял его так, что теперь человек склонялся над ним, и одной рукой полез под куртку.  
Отважный первый пилот ощутил пока еще неторопливую волну паники. Она накатывала медленно, позволяя как следует вообразить в красках, чем может закончиться такое общение с искином.

Но прежде чем Йонге решил начать отбиваться, усовершенствованный церебролин подействовал. Сайнжа пошатнулся, разжал челюсти и бухнулся на колени. Йонге с облегчением задрал голову и вдохнул чистый воздух. От химической ацетоновой вони ему уже было нехорошо. Ноги начали разъезжаться на снегу, и он отпустил дредлоки, вместо этого уперевшись в плечи яута.  
Яут моргнул, и Йонге глейтерным чувством ощутил, что "Фелиция" больше не смотрит на него сквозь круглые глаза.

– Я спас вас?  
Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Йонге затаил дыхание на пару мгновений, а затем дико беззвучно захохотал. Он пробовал удержаться, но смех буквально разрывал его, выплескиваясь бурным потоком. Рудольф у него за спиной отчаянно вторил, задыхаясь и хрюкая. Он явно пытался что-то сказать, но каждый раз вновь срывался, почти подвывая от восторга.  
Сайнжа негромко заворчал, разжал руки, схватил Йонге за загривок и с размаху опустил в кашу из воды и снега. Йонге даже не пытался сопротивляться. Яут яростно возил его головой по толстому слою, но первый пилот все равно умудрялся веселиться, несмотря на то, что нахватал полный рот жижи в первые же пару секунд.  
Потом Сайнже, видимо, надоело воспитывать неуправляемого хомо сапиенса, и он перевернул Йонге на спину. Отплевавшись, Йонге наконец-то успокоился. Рудольф выдал членораздельное "Спасатель, бля!" и тоже затих.

– Типичное людское отсутствие уважения! – раздраженно прорычал яут.  
– Да спас ты, спас, – Йонге поднялся, сел на корточки и начал стряхивать с себя воду. Бедняга "Фелиция" вложила все свое мастерство в их костюмы, и они были даже почти водонепроницаемыми. – Напугал до усрачки, но спас.  
– Не чувствую запаха, – фыркнул Сайнжа. – И почему ты так странно говоришь?  
– Это было плоское людское чувство юмора!  
Рудольф одновременно с бодрой фразой от души саданул яута меж лопаток, а потом еще и постучал по черепу. Сайнжа недобро зыркнул на него снизу вверх, и механик послал ему улыбку из арсенала наиболее обезоруживающих. Йонге лично убедился, что это действует даже на инопланетчиков.  
– Вот это ты должен пить, – Рудольф торжественно протянул ему блистер. – Прежде чем ты начнешь толкать речь о том, что не пьешь лекарства, я скажу, что без них ты сдохнешь. Мозги вскипят.

– Что, слишком много информации? – с сомнением спросил яут, поднимаясь сам и поднимая за собой Йонге. Блистер он принял. – Я увидел слишком сильную связь.  
– Более чем.  
Рудольф постучал яута уже по лбу, инстинктивно поднявшись при этом на цыпочки. Сайнжа скосил оба глаза к месту постукиванья, и Йонге с трудом сдержал очередной смешок. У него даже прошла голова. Видимо, церебролин оказал благотворное влияние, отрубив не только вышедшую из повиновения "Фелицию", но и всю глейтерную побочку.

– А что здесь? – Сайнжа широким жестом описал адский котел, в который превратилась колония.  
– Это... – Йонге запнулся и попробовал откашляться, но голос так и не вернулся полностью. – В общем, похоже, ребята с крейсера те еще сволочи. Бочку скинули на нас.  
– Слушай, – медленно протянул Рудольф. – Это ведь не бочка.  
– Что такое бочка? – немедленно встрял Сайнжа.  
– Списанные корабли, – рассеянно ответил Йонге. – Используются как снаряды. В смысле не бочка? А что тогда?  
Не ответив, Рудольф направился к шаттлу. Йонге нахмурился и пошагал за ним, то и дело поглядывая себе под ноги. Снег таял, но поверхность из-под воды так и не появлялась. Видимо, Лифанга оказалась заморожена намного сильнее, чем обычная планета.  
Да она и не была обычной планетой.

Рудольф остановился, и Йонге тормознул рядом. Дальше идти было нельзя – раскаленный шаттл излучал такой жар, что приходилось щурить глаза. Йонге приставил ладонь ко лбу козырьком и пригляделся. Потом медленно перевел взгляд на Рудольфа. Механик так выпятил нижнюю челюсть и стиснул зубы, что желваки под кожей проступали словно камни.  
– Что это? – Сайнжа остановился рядом.  
– Это челнок колонии Лагранж, – медленно сказал Рудольф.

Йонге опустил руку. Весь запас ужаса он истратил на гибель "Фелиции", но рухнувший шаттл его добивал. Ему стало физически больно.  
– Сорок восемь колонистов, – Рудольф говорил все так же медленно, выделяя каждое слово. – Из них тридцать семь женщин, из них одна несовершеннолетняя.  
– Чужих рук дело, – неожиданно сказал Сайнжа. – Они не падали. Их сбили.  
– Что?  
– Вон там, – яут протянул руку и прочертил линию по воздуху. – Разрезано, так работает большая орудийная установка. На наших кораблях такие стоят только для боевых вылетов.  
Йонге поднял голову, словно мог сквозь тучи разглядеть "Байлион".  
– Мы их достанем, этих уродов, – Рудольф засунул обе руки в карманы.

Йонге молчал, ожидая продолжения. Читать сводки о несчастных случаях было легко. Опасаться друг за друга – страшно. Но сорок восемь человек, которых он почти не знал, с частью из которых всего десять часов назад праздновал поимку крассигирина...  
– Мы до них доберемся. И поджарим!  
– "Байлион"? – вырвалось у Йонге.  
Рудольф обернулся к нему и смерил взглядом, полным легкого сожаления.  
– Модуль, – сказал он. – У них будет свой посадочный модуль. Мы используем его.  
Йонге все так же молча покрутил пальцем у виска. Он даже мог представить себе, что Рудольф каким-то немыслимым образом захватит один модуль, но точно так же он мог представить себе и ответный удар "Байлиона" по взбунтовавшейся колонии.  
Уже угробив собственных колонистов, они вряд ли остановятся перед необходимостью стереть с лица Лифанги еще пару-тройку человек.  
– Да, мы можем захватить их челнок, – воодушевленно проворчал Сайнжа. – А потом, когда попадем на большой корабль...  
– Ты один выйдешь на великую охоту и перебьешь полторы тысячи человек экипажа! – не выдержал Йонге.  
– Да-а, – протянул Сайнжа, щуря глаза. – Достойные трофеи.  
Йонге повторил жест с пальцем.  
– Нужно готовиться, – продолжил яут. – Я слышу движение малого корабля. Тридцать минут.  
– Они нас уже давно засекли, – нервно и от того зло ответил Йонге. – Мы даже на собственный модуль теперь не попадем без риска быть поджаренными.  
– В психушку мы попадем, – неожиданно сказал Рудольф. – Я так точно.  
Йонге обернулся к нему, машинально отряхивая то одну, то другую ногу. Воды было уже почти по щиколотку. Рудольф смотрел на шаттл, и Йонге тоже туда поглядел – и почувствовал, что готов присоединиться к товарищу Веберу.

В перекошенных и частично сплавившихся деталях что-то ворочалось. Шевелились упавшие кабели, жарко вспыхивающие искрами, пополз и свалился кусок жаропрочной обшивки, поменявшей цвет с белого на тускло-серый. Кучка углей вспыхнула и осыпалась по развороченному пандусу.  
– Я знал, – хладнокровно сказал Рудольф. – Они пристыковались к этому сраному крейсеру, и к ним запустили эту дрянь. Сейчас она на нас нападет.

До боли вглядываясь в движущееся нечто, Йонге неожиданно даже для себя громко вздохнул. Смутное чувство узнавания наконец-то распустилось и лопнуло ярким воспоминанием. Ни слова не сказав, он решительно двинулся вперед, громко хлюпая по воде. Вовремя выпущенные сцепки позволили не упасть на первых же двух шагах. Рудольф точно так же захлюпал за ним. Преодолевая адский жар, Йонге взбежал по пандусу, задержав дыхание, стянул рукава на изувеченные ладони и схватил ползущее. Подоспевший Рудольф помог ему, яростно сжимая губы. Моментально покрасневшее лицо быстро покрывалось каплями пота.  
Вдвоем они оттащили находку на безопасное расстояние. Йонге не поленился выбрать на тающей поверхности более-менее приличный холмик, сбросил с себя куртку и уже на эту подстилку уложил свой трофей. Рудольф по-прежнему молча повторил за ним.   
Теплее на Лифанге не стало, но температурная волна, идущая от шаттла, позволяла не клацать зубами. Йонге присел на корточки и осторожно потрогал добычу.  
Человека. Черное чучело, покрытое глянцевой коркой, которая местами потрескалась, и в трещинах проступило не красное, а белое.

– Эй, ты слышишь? – негромко позвал он. – Ты синтетик? Андроид?  
"Ко-олл".  
В диком скрежетании он едва разобрал слово. И на мгновение у отважного космического пилота встали дыбом волосы. Ужас длился несколько секунд, а затем Йонге все-таки унял заколотившееся сердце.

– Удивительная живучесть.  
Сайнжа подкрался незаметно, но напугать напарников ему не удалось. Он тоже присел возле тела и завертел головой словно птица, разглядывая кошмарный полутруп под всеми возможными углами.  
"Биосинтети..."  
Звук прервался, и Колл бессмысленно зашипела. Потом шипение начало прерываться, и Йонге уже подумал было, что погрузчице все-таки пришел конец, как в шипении прорезалась последовательность пауз.  
– Это ж код! – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Только... я его не знаю!  
– Я понимаю, – Сайнжа склонил голову. – Оно говорит, что здесь есть запасное тело.  
– Она, – машинально поправил Йонге. – Как понимаешь?  
– Фелис.

Колл заизвивалась, Йонге подавил желание перекреститься. Хотя взывать к высшим силам не было никакого смысла – биосинтетики являлись совершенно обыденной вещью, только дорогой.   
– Сколько же ты заработала, – вслух произнес он и тут же спохватился. – Ладно, это не мое дело. Куда ее нести?  
– Она говорит, что у нее высокий уровень мастерства, – сообщил яут. – А нести... я сам.  
Подхватив на руки погрузчицу, он выпрямился.  
– Господи, это уже ни в какие рамки, – с чувством сказал Рудольф и наклонился, подбирая отвалившуюся в процессе кисть.  
– Не бросай, – после паузы сказал Сайнжа. – Там важный... управляющий механизм.  
– Стану старым и богатым – тоже закажу себе раковину, – вздохнул Рудольф.  
Сайнжа не среагировал, и Колл тоже не зашипела в ответ. Повертев головой, яут бодро двинулся в сторону одного из уцелевших ангаров. Йонге подхватил куртку, отряхнул, понял, что сухости ему не видать, и все-таки облачился, надеясь на умную ткань, которая не позволит температуре опуститься.  
В голове у него творилась сущая неразбериха.

– Так, допустим, сейчас мы спасаем не свои шкуры, а одну конкретную девчонку, – нервно сказал Рудольф. – Дальше я пока не знаю, учти.  
– А как же план поджарить всех? – почти язвительно отозвался Йонге. – Твою... апчхи!  
– Будь здоров, – рассеянно пожелал механик. – Признаю, план был глуп.  
– Дальше вы можете скрываться, – встрял яут. – Я один устрою охоту.  
– Нет!  
Напарники высказались хором, и Йонге тут же догнал яута.  
– Ты слишком ценен для нас! – выпалил он, сипя, как неисправный трекер. – В тебе весь наш корабль!  
– Разве я стал от этого более плохим охотником?  
– Откуда мне знать, – Йонге то и дело посматривал вверх, отслеживая появление чужого модуля. – Но если с тобой что-то случится, то мы потеряем вас обоих.  
– Люди, – фыркнул Сайнжа. – Мне сложно навредить.  
– Помнится, был один такой Гаруха... – подал голос Рудольф.  
Сайнжа заворчал. Они как раз подошли к ангару, поэтому все раздражение яут выместил на двери – крутанулся на месте и выбил ее ударом жесткой подошвы. Йонге даже показалось, что он слышит звук когтей, прорезавших металл.  
– Здесь очень тепло, – сообщил Сайнжа, прежде чем нырнуть внутрь. – Нас сейчас не видно.

Экипаж "Фелиции" дисциплинированно шел за своим навигатором. По пути Йонге мысленно проклинал быструю смену температур. Теперь он был точно уверен, что подхватит простуду. Колл периодически снова шипела, и Сайнжа уверенно следовал по коридору. Йонге ожидал, что в ангаре будет просто огромное пространство, однако конструкция больше смахивала на крысиный лабиринт. Но хотя бы освещение в лабиринте имелось.  
В конечном итоге яут вышел к двери с лаконичной надписью "доступ запрещен". У Йонге страшно чесалось спросить две вещи: как Колл соображает, куда они идут, если вся она превратилась в хорошо запеченный пластик, и как яут при отключенных блоках "Фелиции" умудряется разбирать передаваемые погрузчицей сигналы.   
Но он все-таки сдерживался. Ему казалось, что начни он пытаться разложить все по полочкам, и ситуация немедленно ухудшится в разы.  
– Я словно в дурном сне, – пробормотал Рудольф, выражая собственные чувства Йонге.  
– Нужно открыть, – сказал Сайнжа. – Открывайте вы, умансоо.  
– Что, уже пятка болит? – не преминул посочувствовать Рудольф.  
– Нужна не сила, а хитрость, – фыркнул яут.  
– О, ну хоть на что-то я сгожусь, – оживился Рудольф. – Замок сломать, значит... ну сейчас мы его...  
– Подожди, – Йонге осторожно оттеснил напарника. – Я могу быстрее.  
Ему не хотелось признаваться, но в тесном помещении вонь сгоревшей синтетической плоти стала почти невыносимой. Почти до тошноты. Поэтому Йонге не хотел ждать, пока Рудольф расковыряет механизм. 

– Да он меня хлеба лишает, – трагически сообщил Рудольф неведомой аудитории.  
Йонге покосился на Колл, опять задумался, видит ли она его, и сковырнул панель защиты. Потом приложил ладонь к открытым схемам и нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь. Сайнжа прочистил горло с жутким скрежетом.  
– Я не говорил про ритуалы...  
– Тсс! – перебил Рудольф. – Не умничай, клыкастый.  
Йонге подался вперед, прикинул, какая сопротивляемость у механизма защиты, и наконец ударил. В ладони вспыхнуло, пальцы свело судорогой, по точкам вывода на кольцах заплясали искры. Ему показалось, что он чувствует запах собственной поджарившейся крови.  
Внутри двери отчетливо щелкнуло и загудели механизмы вывода стержней.  
Рудольф хлопнул напарника по плечу, и ощутимо сжал пальцы, не снимая руку.  
– Да не полезу я внутрь, – со смешком сказал Йонге.  
– А я просто так, – невозмутимо ответил Рудольф.

– Пропустите меня.  
Не теряя времени, Сайнжа распихал обоих плечами – Йонге успел увернуться, чтобы болтающаяся нога Колл не задела его – и потопал внутрь. Свет зажегся автоматически, Рудольф облегченно вздохнул. Ничего примечательного внутри не было, кроме двух сообщающихся капсул. В одной, как понял Йонге, надо было разместить отживший свое корпус, а вот вторая просто сияла маркировками важности, ценности и высокого качества.  
– Сейчас мы будем твою подругу в бульоне вываривать, – торжественно сказал Рудольф.  
– Почему это мою? – машинально удивился Йонге.  
– Ну вы так трогательно питались этой ящерицей, что я сделал соответствующие выводы.  
Йонге махнул рукой и тоже пошел в отсек. Рудольфу пришлось тащиться следом. От плеча напарника он все еще не отцеплялся, словно опасался, что того поразит умственное бессилие, и он сам нырнет в емкость для выварки.

Повинуясь почти непрерывному шипению, Сайнжа сгрузил Колл в капсулу и неуклюже – его пальцы для такого не подходили – но достаточно уверенно набрал все нужные команды и поставил все рычажки в нужное положение. Крышка капсулы медленно поползла, скрывая изуродованное тело. Как только она защелкнулась, прямо на крышке проступили мерцающие цифры: шестнадцать часов. На второй точно так же появился отсчет.  
– Да, жаль, что таких капсул тут не сорок восемь, – тоскливо сказал Рудольф.

Подавленное было чувство отчаяния вновь вспыхнуло прямо в груди, отразившись от Рудольфа и усилившись. Сорок семь человек...   
Йонге рассеянно покрутил кольца – руку все еще покалывало после направленного удара. Сайнжа не преминул обратить на это внимание: отступив от капсулы, он быстро потянулся к пилоту, поймал его за запястье и развернул ладонь к себе.   
– Зажги, – потребовал он.  
Йонге поморщился, однако разряд продемонстрировал. Держать его было невероятно сложно, электричество уходило почти мгновенно, и Йонге почти физически чувствовал, как позвонковые диски один за другим прекращают работать.  
– Как ты ударяешь электричеством и не калечишься?  
– Вероятно, потому что я с ним составляю одно целое.  
Сайнжа резко перехватил его в рукопожатие. Йонге не успел рявкнуть на экспериментатора – яут с рычанием отдернул ладонь, вернее сказать, его почти отбросило. Разряд погас.  
– Б-барьер, – констатировал яут, разминая скрючившиеся пальцы. – Идет не из кожи.  
– А теперь, когда вы закончили пятиминутку физики, может, вернемся к проблеме крейсера на орбите? – влез Рудольф. Он явно вновь сумел восстановить прежнее психическое состояние. – Только без варианта, в котором наш отважный навигатор идет и всех убивает.  
– Опять людские сомнения, – Сайнжа ухмыльнулся и отступил к выходу.  
– Эй-эй, постой! Сайнжа, не вздумай!  
– Тебя же отлично видно в любом визоре! – добавил Йонге. – Не лезь в пекло!  
Сайнжа потыкал в кнопки наруча и исчез. И неожиданно Йонге ощутил, как сквозь синхрон вновь прорывается вся мощь их корабля. Перед глазами поплыло и замелькали шкалы настройки. Йонге взмахнул рукой, пытаясь прогнать их, но тщетно.  
– Так видно, пилот Йонге? – уточнила "Фелиция".  
Отчаянно хмурясь, Йонге опять махнул рукой, и в его "внутреннем" экране начали переключаться режимы. Чем дальше он двигался по шкале диапазонов, тем больше становилось его удивление.  
– Не видно, – наконец признал он.  
– И я не вижу, – одновременно признался Рудольф.  
Яут хрипло заклекотал.  
– Стой! Сайнжа!  
Прыгнув вперед, Йонге схватился за воздух, но промахнулся. Одновременно прыгнувший с ним Рудольф налетел на напарника. От сотрясения все непрошенные настройки тут же исчезли. Йонге пробежал еще пару десятков метров, тщетно хватая пустоту, но яута так и не нащупал. Следов Сайнжа тем более не оставлял. 

– Далине, мы кретины, – обреченно сказал механик. – Надо было бить по башке сразу.  
Йонге замычал, хватаясь за голову. Жизнь "Фелиции" снова оказалась в опасности, и они так бездарно прошляпили чертова инопланетчика, который таскал их крошку в своих мозгах! 

Плюнув на все, Йонге отчаянно попытался воззвать к блик-связи. Но без могучей поддержки корабельного технического оборудования запрос даже не формировался. Три глейтерных чипа, извращенным образом связанные через мозги яута, работали очень ограниченно.

Рудольф начал расхаживать от капсулы к капсуле, заложив руки за спину и яростно хмурясь, что было признаком большого умственного напряжения. Не в силах придумать ничего спасительного, Йонге уставился на Рудольфа точно голодный крассигирин.  
– Я буду говорить вслух! – объявил Рудольф. – Иначе голова треснет. Мы не можем его догнать и вернуть. Не можем помешать. Значит, должны помочь. Так?  
– Оружие, маскировка, время, – перечислил Йонге.  
– Маскировка! – Рудольф остановился и поднял палец. – Вот! То, что надо!  
Он сделал движение к выходу, но Йонге предусмотрительно заступил ему дорогу и молча поднял брови. Он очень не любил, когда что-то начинало происходить без объяснений.  
– Это ж гиперион, – быстро сказал Рудольф. – Значит, мы можем в них стрелять!  
– Что? Это артефакт! Я верю, что ты гениальный механик, но разобраться в трансгиперионной системе?  
– Но они этого не знают, – многозначительно сказал Рудольф и все-таки бросился на выход. – За мной! Тут есть то, что сойдет за гиперион!  
Объяснение помогло мало, но момент уже был упущен, и Йонге пришлось бежать за напарником.

– Достаточно сделать вид, – на бегу объяснил Рудольф. Он поворачивал так уверенно, будто бывал тут раз сто. Йонге мельком подумал, что привычка ползать в технических проходах очень сильно развивает память на повороты. – Они ж знают, что тут на самом деле. Нужно пару выстрелов, будто гиперион только-только... распаковали! Уф!  
– Нет, не говори, я знал, – Йонге нервным движением вздернул воротник куртки. Они опять выскочили на мороз. – Ты тайком от меня протащил лайнер в собственной заднице!  
– Ничего подобного. Просто я тут кое-что нашел!  
Дальше Йонге не спрашивал – ледяной воздух не давал толком даже дышать, не то что говорить. Они явно бежали к далекому ангару. Будь ландшафт хоть чуть-чуть не таким ровным, и, возможно, они бы не успели. Но вымороженная поверхность Лифанги – гипериона! – была идеально ровной.   
Из тридцати предсказанных яутом минут прошло уже двадцать. Рудольф, похоже, тоже подсчитывал время, потому что ломился вперед так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Хотя она и вправду зависела.

Ангар, разумеется, был закрыт на замок.  
Задыхаясь, Йонге вцепился в защитную пластину, Рудольф присоединился к нему – и под сдвоенными усилиями оледеневший кусок пластика все-таки оторвался. Пока Рудольф морщился и облизывал ободранные пальцы, Йонге прижал уже обе ладони к схемам и отчаянно выжал из себя все крохи энергии, что еще оставались. Чтоб этому яуту пусто было с его праздным любопытством!  
Замок щелкнул, из механизма управления потянулся тонкий, но очень вонючий дымок. Рудольф немедленно навалился на дверь плечом. Йонге услышал, как щелкают шипы на его обуви, впиваясь в лед. Механик поднажал, багровея от усилий, и дверь поползла в сторону. Йонге дождался, когда щель станет чуть пошире и тоже впрягся в работу, отжимая створку.  
– Хватит, – просипел он, видя, что уже может протиснуться.  
– Вперед!  
Рудольф буквально впихнул его в ангар. Внутри было темно, как в заднице яута. Мгновением позже Рудольф включил свет. Йонге приставил ладонь ко лбу и сощурился. Рудольф обогнул его и метнулся к закрытым пластиком предметам. Он с такой яростью срывал их, будто несчастные куски пленки были его персональными врагами. Покончив с делом, он застыл на месте.

– Давай уже объясняй, что это, – прохрипел Йонге, подходя ближе.  
– А ты скажи, на что оно похоже? – Рудольф хлопнул нечто по гладкому боку.  
– На хрен это похоже. Автономного наведения, – с подозрением сказал Йонге.  
Штука была и впрямь странная. Еще и на подвижных креплениях, позволявших ставить ее почти вертикально. И в таком виде она действительно дико напоминала чей-то хрен.  
– Да ты прямолинеен, как мичман Сталин, – оскалился Рудольф. – Знакомься, мобильный силовой комплекс Херренкнехт, – Рудольф снова погладил механизм. – Используется для горных работ взрывного типа. Восемь цилиндров рулевого управления, сто пятьдесят импульсов на цилиндр, номинальная мощность...  
– Хватит! Что можно этим делать?  
– Если выделять равномерно, то...  
– Руди! У нас нет времени!  
– Ладно-ладно, – механик поднял руки. – Я увлекся. Если мы позволим этому красавцу выплюнуть всю мощность за секунду, то тогда...  
Не договорив, он поднял палец и наклонил голову, искоса поглядев вверх.  
– Серьезно? Ты вообще уверен, что из этого можно стрелять?  
– Документальных свидетельств я не находил. Но кто-то же должен быть первым.   
– Ты точно собрался стрелять по орбитальному крейсеру? – потрясенно уточнил Йонге.  
– Здесь восемь крошек, способных прорубиться на десятки километров вглубь любой породы. Я же сказал – сойдет за пробный залп гипериона.  
Больше вопросов Йонге задавать не стал.

Несмотря на лютый холод, пот катился градом – Херренкнехты были тяжеленные, и хотя от напарников требовалось только поднять "стволы", не двигая с места, работа была адской.  
– Запроси у этого недоумка координаты, – пропыхтел Рудольф. – Можно и без них, для виду, но если попадем, будет зашибись. Все, я за пультом!  
Возблагодарив небеса за то, что Херренкнехты работают на дистанционном управлении, Йонге сосредоточился на запросе к "Фелиции". Яута он решил игнорировать, приравняв к биофлэшке.  
"Фелиция, говорит первый пилот, – позвал он. – Необходимы орбитальные координаты".  
"Да, я слушаю, первый пилот, – мгновенно отозвался корабль. – Не могу выслать сигнал".  
"Ориентируйся на маяк колонии и маяк имперского дома Найхави".  
"Сведения будут неточными, – почти обижено сказал корабль. – Погрешность составит... составит..."  
"Не надо, – прервал Йонге, понимая, что сейчас корабль вот-вот поджарит мозги носителя. – Просто примерно посчитай, сверху огромный крейсер висит. Мою локацию видишь?"  
"Конечно, первый пилот. Пожалуйста, ожидайте".  
– Ну? – Рудольф как раз вернулся с охапкой пультов.  
– Она считает, – закатил глаза Йонге.  
Рудольф понимающе покивал и махнул рукой, чуть не уронив два пульта. Йонге забрал у него половину груза, и они поторопились в самый дальний угол. Там Рудольф сгрузил все на пол, присел на корточки и начал включать пульты один за другим. Над приборами тут же формировались прицельные рамки.  
– Тут обычно задается вектор бурения, – пояснил Рудольф, – но техника-то вся одинаковая, что ей дашь сожрать, то и будет делать. Даже ломать не пришлось. Есть координаты?  
"Внимание, посадка челнока класса "Раннер", – доложила "Фелиция".  
– Нет пока. Зато есть сраный модуль, то есть целый челнок! Эти "Раннеры" больше всей "Фелиции"!  
– Тогда стреляю просто так.  
– Нет, стой!  
Их собственный корабль поднатужился, и в голову Йонге полились цифры. Он быстро повторял вслух, радуясь, что адаптированность искина под людей позволяет преобразовывать математическую абракадабру во внятную речь. Иначе они бы так и остались с набором цифр. Рудольф набрал всю комбинацию на одном пульте и лихорадочно принялся перебивать на остальных. Визор он поднял, видимо, перестав надеяться на технику.  
– Так, так, сейчас... с поправкой, делаем кольцевой... будет не восемь, а один общий...  
Поняв задумку, Йонге наклонился и прямо через плечо Рудольфа поправил координаты. Механик благодарно кивнул и хрустнул пальцами, разминаясь.  
– Стой, не то буду стрелять, – продекламировал он.  
– Стою, – машинально продолжил Йонге старую шутку.  
– Стреляю.  
И Рудольф быстро нажал восемь кнопок подряд.

* * *

Сидя на припекающем задницу полу, экипаж "Фелиции" дружно рыдал.   
Утирая слезы, Йонге попытался уверить себя, что это от счастья. Во-первых, что они нашли рабочие Херренкнехты. Во-вторых, что "Фелиция" сумела передать им координаты. В-третьих, что ему хватило интуиции тормознуть Рудольфа, когда суперкомплексы не откликнулись на волшебные кнопки с первой же секунды. 

Тогда, пару минут назад, Йонге уговорил напарника подождать ту самую пару минут за замечательной надежной бетонной плитой, которую словно на этот случай тут и поставили. Возможно, на ней как раз проводили испытания некоторых установок, потому что она все-таки выдержала.

– Я ж не вижу нихрена! – наконец простонал Рудольф.  
– Да радуйся, что глаза еще на месте, – в сердцах ответил Йонге, бросив попытки утереться.   
Глаза слезились неимоверно. Удар восьми Херренкнехтов едва не стал последним, что Йонге видел в своей жизни.   
Зато теперь над головой у них не было крыши и, если его не подводило упавшее зрение, плотные облака разошлись. Йонге даже казалось, что он видит какие-то цветные всполохи в голом небе, но это уже точно были зрительные галлюцинации.  
– Кто-то же должен быть первым, – передразнил он. – Ты, товарищ Вебер, хоть бы подумал, что надо зарыться куда-нибудь, прежде чем проверять!  
– Мне бы трекер, – невпопад ответил Рудольф. – Эх, услышать бы!  
– Чего услышать-то?  
– Что у них там наверху.  
– Не думай, что ты такой крутой и сбил "Байлион", – сердито сказал Йонге. – Максимум поцарапал.  
– Кто знает, кто знает, – мечтательно протянул Рудольф. – В ответ-то не стреляют!  
С этим Йонге поспорить не мог. Ребята на крейсере сейчас, скорее всего, крепко чесали в затылках. Вероятнее всего, они рассчитывали разом накрыть и колонию, занятую маскировочной мышиной возней, и неожиданно явившихся хозяев, а вместо этого получили в брюхо залп с гипериона.   
Первому пилоту "Фелиции" очень хотелось верить, что они побоятся связываться с махиной планетарного класса. Хотя бы из опасений ее повредить и лишиться трофея.

Подумав о трофеях, Йонге сразу же вспомнил про яута и немедленно занервничал.  
– Я надеюсь мы не зря стреляли, – Рудольф традиционно взял на себя выражение его мыслей. – Если после такого отвлекающего маневра этот засранец ухитрится облажаться, то хреновые у нас корабль и экипаж оказались.  
Йонге хотел развить мысль, но в ангаре внезапно несколько раз что-то лязгнуло. Херренкнехты, сделав свой титанический выстрел, истратили весь заряд, поэтому шума генераторов не было, и даже такой слабый звук, как пресловутое лязганье, слышался очень хорошо. Йонге повернулся в сторону шума. Перед глазами все плыло, а треклятый двадцать седьмой блок ухудшал ситуацию, пытаясь показывать какие-то настройки. Йонге раздраженно замахал рукой у себя перед лицом, потом зажмурился до боли, и слезы полились еще сильнее.  
– Нихрена не вижу, – повторил Рудольф. – Что там?  
"Тише. Кто-то здесь шляется".  
"Раннер" уже сел?"  
"Я не в курсе. Давай двигайся. Туда, туда, шевелись!"  
"Куда? Далине, ты в моего защитника решил сыграть?"  
"Зрячего, попрошу заметить. Просто признайся, что не хочешь быть у меня в долгу".  
"Ха!"  
Но все-таки Рудольф позволил упихать себя в самый угол. Смаргивая продолжающие течь слезы, Йонге убедился, что в обход него Рудольф теперь не проскочит, и развернулся.  
"Эй".  
Йонге бросил взгляд через плечо. Все расплывалось, и пришлось обернуться нормально. Рудольф протянул ему рассекатель. Йонге едва не промахнулся, вынимая лезвие у него из пальцев.   
"Я согласен. Давай, спасай мою шкуру".

Поводив рассекателем перед собой, Йонге сдвинулся вдоль плиты и остановился у самой кромки. Лязганье повторилось. Неизвестный не переговаривался с экипажем, не клацал затвором и вроде бы не слишком торопился. Йонге бесшумно вздохнул и начал считать шаги. Кто-то совершенно точно пер в их сторону, прямо как назло.   
Попутно Йонге лихорадочно вспоминал знакомые ему типы брони. Вроде бы все известные модели защищали носителя полностью, но сочленения оставались уязвимы. Вряд ли на Лифангу высадился отряд в полной защите, скорее всего легкие костюмы, защищающие от холода и случайных порезов, которые можно получить, копаясь в разрушенных зданиях.  
Неизвестный остановился. И шагнул еще раз.   
Секунда растянулась на пару световых лет, за которые Йонге успел выбросить руку вперед, увидеть, кто стоит перед ним, развернуться – и лезвие ушло в воздух. 

Время снова ускорилось, плечо заломило, и Йонге с удовольствием выругался в голос. На последнем слове едва-едва восстановившиеся голосовые связки вновь отказались работать.  
Сайнжа склонил голову и насмешливо заклекотал.   
Значит, "Фелиция" отступила.  
– Предупреждать надо! – захрипел Йонге, жалея, что не может как следует заорать.  
– Я показывал, – возразил Сайнжа. – Послал тебе картинку.   
– Да я тебя-то плохо вижу, какие там картинки, – в сердцах сказал Йонге. – Что? Успешно прошла твоя охота?  
– Нет, – буркнул яут. – Они не открывают.  
– Как я удивлен, – саркастически сказал Рудольф со своего места. – Ты стучал?  
– Почему вы оба источаете слезы? – с интересом осведомился яут. – Это забота обо мне?  
– Это нарушение техники безопасности, – мрачно сказал Йонге.  
– И мой гениальный план по спасению наших задниц.  
Рудольф поднялся с места и двинулся к ним вдоль плиты, касаясь ее кончиками пальцев.   
– О, неужели я вижу свет? А, нет, это сияет раздражение моего друга Йонге.  
– Хороший выстрел, – одобрительно кивнул Сайнжа. – Я почувствовал ущерб, причиненный крейсеру.  
– Шикарно! – Рудольф поднял палец и тут же споткнулся. Йонге подставил ему локоть. – А насколько их припекло?  
– Сильно, – ухмыльнулся яут. – Я слышу, как малый корабль пытается связаться с ними.  
– Сайнжа, а ты не ощущаешь... ну, не знаю, неудобства какого-то? – осторожно спросил Йонге. – Нет чувства, что ты, допустим, с ума сходишь? Ты же понимаешь, что это не ты слышишь, а... наш корабль. Через него.  
– Иногда мешает думать, – согласился яут, – но это забавно. Мир увеличился. Я вижу и слышу больше, я чувствую все вокруг. Даже людей в малом корабле. Это величайшее благо для охотника.  
"Ну приплыли", – мрачно констатировал Рудольф.  
– Но ты же понимаешь, – вновь выразительно сказал Йонге. – Мы должны будем изъять Фелицию из... Йезус Мария, из твоей головы, даже говорить такое неловко.  
– Ее тело умерло. Она лежит возле нашего маяка, и уже никогда не взлетит.

Йонге привалился к плите, чувствуя, как подгибаются у него колени. Их корабль... его корабль! Привычные каюты, камбуз, кожаная мебель в кают-компании, все что у них было...  
Только сейчас на него накатило чудовищное понимание, до сих пор задвинутое в дальний угол. Он настолько зациклился на том, что искусственный интеллект их корабля оказался удачно спасен, что не подумал об остальном.  
И наверняка искин гораздо больше действовал на мозг яута, чем тому казалось. Иначе Сайнжа уже изрыгал бы проклятья насчет сгинувших вместе с "Фелицией" трофеев, которыми он так старательно загаживал все свободное пространство.   
Йонге вспомнил нелепую полосатую шкуру, щит на стене, и ему стало физически больно.   
Рудольф прислонился рядом с ним. Йонге не хотел даже представлять, какие чувства одолевают механика. Человека, для которого корабль – больше, чем железо, чем искусственный разум, почти как член семьи.   
– Я сожалею, – прощелкал Сайнжа. – Мне...  
Все еще сквозь слезы Йонге увидел, как яут дернул головой. Одновременно он заскрежетал так, будто полностью утратил способность говорить. Потом резко замолчал и поднял голову.  
– Но если вы достанете комплект модифицированных переходников V-1, мы можем использовать их на "Раннере". По моим прогнозам перемещение данных должно пройти успешно.  
Изумляться самовольному появлению "Фелиции" Йонге несколько подустал.  
– Переходники V-1? – повторил он.  
– Это ты о тех, которые я делал? – с неожиданной и непонятной страстью спросил Рудольф.  
– Совершенно верно, первый механик.  
– Почему я не знаю? – Йонге повернулся к Рудольфу. – И что за маркировка?  
Вместо ответа механик засмеялся.

– Это самостоятельный эксперимент, – вежливо объяснила "Фелиция". – Одна из разработок, которые должны, цитирую, "принести мне славу и почет, каких эта вселенная еще не видела".  
– И вытащить демона из нашего навигатора, – добавил Рудольф, опуская визор обратно.  
– О-о, – многозначительно протянул Йонге.  
– Все знаменитые первооткрыватели называли свои достижения в честь себя, – сказал Рудольф, вытирая остатки слез. – "V" – значит "Вебер", что тут непонятного?  
– Мне непонятно лишь одно: как я мог связаться с таким тщеславным сукиным сыном.  
– Очень умным сукиным сыном, – ухмыльнулся Рудольф. – Я знаю, о чем бормочет наш одержимый. Мне нужно добраться до Фе... до места крушения. И тогда – мы все исправим!  
– Боюсь сбивать полет твоей мысли, но у нас тут крейсер на орбите, – мрачно напомнил Йонге.  
– Значит, мы должны попасть внутрь челнока, как я и говорил, – пожал плечами Рудольф.

Сайнжа вновь захрипел, перехватывая управление, и Йонге остро почувствовал, что им нужны экспериментальные переходники. Легкость смены доминирующей личности просто пугала.  
– Чем дольше вы тут сидите, тем хуже, – сообщил яут. – Идите и будьте для меня приманкой.  
– Да ты свихнулся, – изумленно сказал Рудольф. – Ты думаешь, кто-то из нас полезет под выстрелы?  
– Там нет оружия, – терпеливо проворчал яут. – Может быть несколько установок.  
– Это просто потрясающе, – ядовито сказал Рудольф. – Всего лишь несколько установок!  
Сайнжа внимательно посмотрел на Йонге и выразительно сжал кулак несколько раз. Йонге в ответ показал искру, надеясь, что Сайнжа не определит его реальный потенциал. Искра была последним жалким выплеском возможностей.  
– Хорошо. Я буду рядом, умансоо, – почти насмешливо сказал Сайнжа. – Если нужно будет, смогу защитить тебя. Смотри.  
Он нажал несколько клавиш. Привычное дрожание воздуха заслонило обзор, но на этот раз оно скрывало не яута. Йонге протянул руку и осторожно коснулся пальцами видимой границы. Пальцы немедленно пробило резкой неприятной дрожью.   
– Использовал подсказки Фелис и твою способность, – довольно сказал Сайнжа. – Твой щит.  
– Нет! – резко сказал Рудольф. – Он не пойдет! Ищи другую приманку, пусть это будет... не знаю, какой-нибудь вездеход! Найдем и пустим к ним!  
– Руди, ты что, думаешь, они откроют вездеходу? – Йонге невольно улыбнулся. Механик яростно поскреб в затылке. – Сам бери вездеход и двигай к маяку, а...  
– Опять пытаются связаться с кораблем, – перебил Сайнжа. – Пока вы думаете, они добьются связи. Настойчивые умансоо.  
– А что ее глушит сейчас? – медленно спросил Рудольф.  
– Наш маяк.  
– Как именно? – очень осторожно уточнил механик.  
– Я им управляю. То есть Фелис, – поправился яут. – Она связалась с ним при падении, и связь держится. Я могу подавать команды.  
– Что мы знаем о яутских маяках? – риторически вопросил Рудольф.  
– Мощь, – выразительно ответил Сайнжа.

Йонге постоянно оглядывался. Видел он уже почти нормально, и ему неотступно казалось, что пока они чешут языками в быстро остывающем ангаре, за ними кто-то наблюдает. Он машинально попытался запросить у "Фелиции" таймлайн, но в ответ получил залп нечитаемых символов и головную боль. Сайнжа заворчал и сделал такое движение, будто собирался уходить.   
Рудольф быстро шагнул вперед, преграждая ему дорогу, и даже раскинул руки.  
– Вот что я думаю, они теперь боятся взлетать, – заявил он. – Думают, что сели на орудийную площадку и на взлете их поджарит. Это отлично! Поэтому и пытаются пробиться к "Байлиону", чтоб запросить, что за херня творится. Сколько челноков на крейсере?  
– Я не знаю, – нетерпеливо сказал Сайнжа. – Не счетовод...  
– Охотник, – хором закончили напарники.  
– Ладно, хрен с ним, – продолжил Рудольф. – Но вот что я еще думаю: мы смогли в них пальнуть, будто мы – это гиперион. Так давайте же и пошлем им сигнал, будто мы гиперион!  
– Мы не уверены, что они и впрямь боятся взлететь, – предупредил Йонге.  
– Но я точно боюсь, что сюда может сесть весь крейсер.  
– Люди очень сложные, – констатировал Сайнжа, но прислонился к приснопамятной плите.  
Йонге махнул рукой. Ему очень хотелось прислониться уже к самому яуту. Ангар остыл окончательно, и теперь каждый лишний вздох снова охватывал легкие морозом.

– Итак. Есть такая клевая штука, – Рудольф лихорадочно зарылся в волосы. – Очень древняя, ее в докосмическую эру на Земле записывали. Понимаете, они знали чертовски мало о всяком, что происходит у них буквально под ногами. И вот там был такой звук... движение льда, массы воды – он фиксировался, и тогдашние исследователи думали, что это контакт с внеземным... Ха! В итоге он стал очень популярным, валялся там в местных сетях... Мерзкий такой звук! Ни на что не похож, и одновременно, как бы сказать, у людей он вызывает такую... панику, что ли.  
– А где взять? – не выдержал Йонге.  
– А? – Рудольф рассеянно посмотрел на него и пару раз моргнул. – У Фелиции. В архиве, кажется, блок двадцать седьмой. Слушай, великий охотник...  
– У меня они, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Все твои археологические раскопки в музыкальной сфере.  
Рудольф посмотрел на него так пристально, словно прикидывал, в каком месте нужно вскрыть череп товарища, чтобы изъять оттуда нужную информацию. Йонге молча продемонстрировал ему кулак. Рудольф вздохнул и опустил плечи.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Давайте приманку.

Сайнжа по-прежнему сохранял неподвижность. Мгновением позже он оторвался от стены, потянулся и шагнул вперед. Оказавшись прямо перед Йонге, он потянулся, обхватил первого пилота за загривок и наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.   
Йонге не успел открыть рот и сформировать вопрос, как почувствовал быстро нарастающий поток обращений по глейтеру. Это было так странно, что он заморгал, а потом еще и зажмурился. Но это уже не помогло – "Фелиция" рылась в его мозгах со скоростью, не позволявшей даже определить, что именно она перекапывала. Йонге опять открыл глаза, не в силах наблюдать ворох нечитаемых символов, исторгаемых двадцать седьмым блоком.  
– Слушайте, да вы гадостью какой-то занимаетесь, – мученически сказал Рудольф. – У меня словно мозги против своей оси закручивают.  
– Нашел, – Сайнжа дернул головой и зашевелил пальцами, будто поймал что-то осязаемое. – Отправлять?  
– Стой-стой! – заторопился Рудольф. – В смысле нашел?  
– Запись нашел. Могу отправить на маяк и попросить сделать усиление во много раз.

После мозгового штурма Йонге чувствовал полный кавардак в мыслях, и ему очень хотелось немедленно вырубиться. Мешал яут, по-прежнему не убиравший руку. Йонге мечтал, чтобы договаривающиеся стороны как можно быстрее пришли к соглашению и оставили его в покое.   
– Что, правда? Тогда давай еще присобачим туда отсчет, – воодушевился Рудольф. – Возьми... там должны быть в библиотеке еще записи "Об эфирных волках" и "Наши истоки – мифы и реальность"...  
– Какое еще говно напихано мне в голову? – встрепенулся Йонге.  
– Иди нахрен. Так вот, там одинаковые записи, предполагаемые праязыки. Надо их наложить. С пары сотен начинай в обратную сторону. С интервалом... ну пусть минута.  
– А когда отсчет кончится, тогда что? – шепотом возопил Йонге, окончательно теряя сонливость.  
– Надеюсь, они вылезут чуть раньше, – бодро сказал Рудольф.  
– С чего бы это... – с отвращением начал Йонге. – Ой бля!  
– Нашел, – перебил яут. – Что значит – наложить?  
На мгновение Рудольф замер на месте. Йонге с огорчением подумал, что они слишком много вообразили о возможностях искина, запиханного в толстый череп инопланетчика. Потом до него дошло, что подумал он это на каком-то чужом языке. На всякий случай думать дальше Йонге перестал.  
– Ладно, без отсчета, – мрачно сказал Рудольф.  
– И это не праязык, – снисходительно сказал Сайнжа. – Это технический диалект. Но он действительно использовался существами, которые очень старые. Когда народ Найхави начал свое развитие, они были уже вымирающим видом.  
– Это я запишу в следующий патент, – хладнокровно сказал Рудольф, хотя Йонге чувствовал охватившее его смятение. – Хрен с ним, с отсчетом, только быстрее. Натурально, висим на месте.  
– Я могу отправить обе записи, пусть наш маяк их отправит одновременно. Так?  
Рудольф молча кивнул.  
Сайнжа наконец-то разжал руку. Йонге уже успел прийти в себя и отделался легким головокружением. Опираться на плиту он не стал – она выглядела слишком холодной.  
– Готово. Чего вы хотите дальше, умансоо?  
– Как готово?

Сайнжа не сказал ни слова, однако на Йонге внезапно обрушился страшный грохот. Или рев. Или вибрация. Может быть все вместе сразу. Он машинально схватился за голову, пытаясь хотя бы частично заглушить звук. Вибрирующая нота начала ускоряться и подниматься. Почти на самом пике, грозя вот-вот разорвать голову, нота вновь рухнула вниз, и перекатывающаяся пульсация отдалась в позвоночнике.   
Затем сигнал оборвался. Тишина казалась почти такой же оглушающей. Йонге посмотрел на Рудольфа и убедился, что механик тоже потрясен до самой печенки.   
– А...  
Даже слабый звук прозвучал невыносимо резко, и Рудольф тут же стиснул губы – почти испуганно.  
– Это именно так слышно? – просипел Йонге, радуясь, что не может громко говорить.  
– Максимальное величие наших технологий, – кивнул яут. – Накрывает все струны... нет, частоты.   
– Я надеюсь, что наши друзья теперь жидко обосрутся, – сказал Рудольф, отнимая руки от ушей. – Я бы точно обосрался. 

Сайнжа насмешливо заклекотал. А затем развернулся на месте и скользнул к выходу. Неистово выругавшись, Рудольф кинулся за ним. Йонге задержался ровно настолько, чтобы запихнуть рассекатель под ремень, а потом последовал за напарником. Остановить яута у них вряд ли бы получилось, но сидеть на месте и ничего не делать было категорически невозможно.

* * *

Несмотря на общие повреждения, стена ангара держалась отлично, равно как и дверь. Поэтому на выходе пришлось притормозить: дверь оказалась сильно сдвинута, но вдвоем в нее было не проломиться. А Рудольф почему-то встал столбом прямо в проходе.  
– Что? – прошипел Йонге.  
– Donnerwetter! Я не знаю, ты только глянь!  
Йонге глянул и машинально протер глаза. Потом выпихнул Рудольфа на мороз, вышел сам, зачерпнул горсть снега и сунулся в него лицом. Подождав, пока нос не занемеет, он стряхнул с себя воду и снова посмотрел на юг.  
Там среди ледяной бесконечности собирался шторм. Йонге совершенно отчетливо видел вспышки зарниц. Несколько мгновений спустя он увидел и первую молнию.  
– Чтоб мне сдохнуть, – снова прорезался Рудольф. – Нифига себе шуточки!  
Молния ударила еще раз, и теперь Йонге окончательно убедился, что она била вверх.  
– Может, какой-то местный генератор колонистов зацепило? – предположил он.  
– Далековато.  
С этим Йонге тоже был согласен. Даже если колонисты умудрились использовать в качестве генераторной один из узлов гипериона, вряд ли бы они стали забираться так далеко и проводить там исследования.   
Еще два разряда осветили мрачный сумрак Лифанги.  
– Это же не гроза, да? – уточнил Рудольф.  
На Берлине-3 климат строго регулировался, поэтому Йонге просто покачал головой, не став разъяснять очевидные вещи. Самой банальной приметой было отсутствие грома.

Молнии били все чаще, и он начал чувствовать, как электрический шторм накатывает гигантской невидимой волной. Из-за имплантатов он отлично разбирался в таких вещах. И, наконец, Йонге точно знал, что такой фронт блокирует тонкую электронику, включая системы отслеживания.  
– Вперед, – прохрипел он. – От разрядов – помехи, нас не засекут.  
Рудольф кивнул и сделал шаг.  
Ледяная долина загудела. На мгновение Йонге показалось, что это взлетает "Раннер" – но с такой громкостью взлетать он должен был точно над их головами или делать прямой прыжок на орбиту. А кроме "Фелиции" такой трюк на памяти Йонге не проворачивал никто.  
Гудение сделалось еще громче, а затем с резким громким звуком треснула ровная ледяная поверхность. Далеко, почти там же, где били молнии, но все равно на белом льду черный разлом был заметен, как открытая рана.  
Ужас пришел чуть позже.

– Эти сукины дети до него все-таки докопались, – Рудольф попятился и вжался спиной в стенку. – Они его разбудили!  
Йонге почувствовал, как ледяная струйка крадется между лопаток. Он вообразил себе раскрывающийся гиперион – ломающиеся льды, обрушивающиеся в недра гигантского механизма каскады воды, скалы, всю колонию...  
Схватив Рудольфа за рукав, он рванулся вперед.   
Синхронизация все-таки творила чудеса – напарник протормозил долю секунды, а затем выровнялся и помчался с ним нога в ногу.  
Они должны были перехватить челнок до того, как взбесившийся гиперион перейдет в активную фазу раскрытия.

Йонге старался следовать по дорожке, протоптанной ими на пути к ангару. Судя по следам, яут тоже использовал его тропинку. Рудольф чуть отстал, пропуская его вперед, но держался буквально в затылок. Йонге слышал тяжелое дыхание напарника, и все никак не мог связаться по глейтеру, чтобы объяснить, куда он так торопится. На канале связи царил белый шум. Мимоходом Йонге порадовался, что это не фальшивый сигнал, сконструированный Сайнжей.  
Проскочив мимо ангара, в котором находился блок с капсулами биосинтетика, Йонге вырвался на посадочную площадку. Вспышки молний перебивали мигание посадочных огней, хотя они в конечном итоге так никому и не пригодились – "Раннер" приземисто уселся чуть в стороне. Йонге тормознул, вскидывая руку. Под ногами ломалась тонкая корочка льда, хлюпала каша из воды и снега, и только благодаря ботинкам они с Рудольфом еще не навернулись.  
"Они хотят улететь. Я чувствую страх".  
Сквозь помехи прорвался голос Сайнжи. Йонге никогда еще не слышал его в глейтерной связи, и это новое звучание ему не слишком нравилось. Чужой язык буквально корежил мозги.  
"Привлеки их внимание, Йонге".  
Окончательно его добило правильное произношение собственного имени.  
– Вездеход! – рявкнул Йонге, разворачиваясь к напарнику.  
Боль в горле сделалась такой сильной, что он не смог даже закашляться. Рудольф вздернулся, будто его ударили, крутанулся на месте и устремился в сторону тесно сгруппированных боксов теплой стоянки. Йонге очень редко использовал командный тон, и сейчас был очень этому рад. Иначе с Рудольфа точно сталось бы затеять митинг и демократическое обсуждение.

Чтобы добраться до "Раннера", нужно было обогнуть по-прежнему открытый стартово-посадочный шлюз. С одной стороны медленно догорал шаттл колонии. Блоки складских и жилых помещений мрачно дымились. С другой стороны...  
Йонге вздохнул и торопливо пошел с другой стороны. На всякий случай он держал руки поднятыми. Идти от этого удобнее не становилось, однако он рассчитывал, что демонстративно мирная поза защитит его от "нескольких установок", про которые разливался яут.   
Молнии по-прежнему колотили в небо совершенно беззвучно, и Йонге почти успел привыкнуть к вспышкам, освещавшим дорогу. Сейчас конкретный "Раннер" беспокоил его даже больше, чем артефакт с планету размером.  
Мрачная громада судна вспыхнула тонкой подсветкой по контуру посадочного шлюза. Сердце у Йонге заколотилось так, словно его спринт все еще продолжался. Подсветка сдвинулась вместе с открывающимся пандусом. Йонге подумал и медленно опустился на одно колено. В открывшемся проеме появились массивные угловатые контуры, в которых Йонге опознал скафандры защиты как минимум пятого класса.   
Он даже успел вознести хвалу всем вселенским силам, что такой тяжеловооруженный наемник не вышел искать тех, кто додумался использовать Херренкнехты в качестве вооружения.  
Пандус полностью открылся.   
А затем внутри челнока начали стрелять.

Йонге лежал плашмя, прикрыв голову руками. Стрельба была такой плотной, словно там решили сыграть в "решето". Но глейтерный сигнал не ослабевал, не прерывался вспышками боли, и Йонге продолжал лежать в расквашенном снегу, мысленно бормоча полузабытые призывы к очень старым земным богам, которые наконец-то должны были оторвать свои жопы от тронов и прийти на помощь своему последователю. Пусть и вспоминал он их третий с половиной раз за всю жизнь.  
Он досчитал до сотни, и на сто первом счете стрельба прекратилась. На всякий случай Йонге досчитал еще до пятидесяти. Даже перед отчетливой перспективой получить воспаление легких он все-таки медлил. Сайнжа был жив, из корабля никто не лез с воплями и последней гранатой, но Йонге очень не хотелось вставать. Еще больше ему не хотелось заходить на борт челнока. До сих пор он не воспринимал всерьез хвастливые заявления Сайнжи о том, чтобы перебить весь экипаж, и согласился с планом только из-за безвыходности ситуации. Но все закончилось так быстро и яростно, что ему сделалось не по себе.  
Обычно от яута не приходило никаких эмоциональных посылов, но сейчас Йонге с головой захлестывала волна ликующего торжества и ненасытной жадности. Как будто он только что побывал в саванне, где фиолетовая трава шипит и корчится, когда на нее попадает ядовитая желтая кровь. И, черт возьми, этого было недостаточно!

Йонге зарылся лицом в снег и помотал головой, остужая горящие щеки. Полностью избавиться от наведенных эмоций не удалось, но он почти смог разграничить свои и чужие чувства.  
Мало, слишком мало!  
Йонге стиснул кулаки, ударил по снегу несколько раз и замычал, раздирая лоб о снежное крошево.

Рев мотора привел его в чувство. Звук принадлежал вездеходу, и уж тут-то можно было не сомневаться, что за рулем Рудольф. Йонге машинально удивился, почему механик появился только сейчас. Машина остановилась, дверца хлопнула.   
Йонге поднял голову, и наткнулся взглядом на незнакомые ботинки.  
Ботинки чуть передвинулись, и человек присел на корточки. Йонге поднял голову еще выше. Вода текла по щекам, и ему даже казалось, что он слышит, как она испаряется с шипением.  
– Точно я говорил про вас, что вы нечистые, – мрачно сказал бородатый мужик.  
– А вы? Тоже биосинтетик? – вежливо осведомился Йонге, чувствуя, как снег неумолимо проникает под куртку. В голове все еще гудела охотничья жажда. На изумление сил не хватало.  
Николай усмехнулся и помотал головой. Йонге выдохнул, чувствуя, как от него в буквальном смысле исходит пар, а затем медленно поднялся на ноги. Николай тоже выпрямился во весь рост, однако тщетно – чтобы сравняться с Йонге ему пришлось бы встать как минимум на цыпочки.  
– Бесы, – с непонятным удовлетворением сказал Николай.  
Йонге рассеянно оглянулся, мазнул взглядом по вездеходу и убедился, что товарищ Вебер восседает на водительском месте и лыбится во все тридцать два. Такую улыбку можно было принять за издевательство, но Йонге разбирался в напарнике почти так же хорошо, как в самом себе. В дурных ситуациях Рудольф улыбался, производя впечатление спасителя Вселенной, когда у него совершенно не оставалось путных мыслей в голове.   
В этом случае, похоже, располагающая улыбка помогла навести мосты – Йонге хорошо помнил, что именно у Николая на вооружении имелся целый механический ударный автомат. Но дырок в Рудольфе не было.

Механик опустил стекло.  
– Здорово получилось, – сказал он. – Прихожу я в бокс, а там живые люди!   
– Один я, – недовольно поправил Николай. – Чтоб мне протухнуть, один остался. Не полетел вот... и вот! Эх, капиталисты проклятые!  
Продолжая улыбаться, Рудольф сочувствующе кивал. Николай ударил кулаком в ладонь и замолчал.  
– В общем, мы пришли к соглашению, – продолжил Рудольф. – И как раз вдвоем поедем за нашей крошкой. Ты же подготовишь "Раннер" на вылет, ведь так? Я же не зря поеду, верно?  
Йонге присмотрелся внимательнее, убедился, что глаза у Рудольфа абсолютно стеклянные, и согласно кивнул. Одного напарника он вряд ли бы отпустил, но бородатый и хмурый Николай отлично подходил на роль якоря. Йонге даже допускал, что они подерутся где-нибудь на полпути, потом отойдут, быстро помирятся и продолжат общее дело.  
– Верно. Езжай, а я к "Раннеру".  
Рудольф на несколько мгновений отвернулся, пошарил где-то на сиденье и через окно же протянул Йонге автомат. Первый пилот подошел ближе и осторожно принял увесистое оружие.  
– Дак он же стрелять из него не умеет! – досадливо воскликнул Николай. – Видать же!  
Рудольф повернул к нему голову, не переставая улыбаться, и Николай тут же закашлялся.  
– Ладно-ладно, – буркнул он наконец. И хлюпая по снегу, направился в обход машины.  
– Вот и договорились, – мягко сказал Рудольф ему вслед и снова перевел взгляд на Йонге. – Все будет хорошо. Главное, ты держи его на поводке, чтобы эти его простые инстинкты...  
Не договорив, Рудольф выразительно покрутил пальцами. Йонге живо представил себе охотника, оставившего глупые предрассудки цивилизованности, и мысленно содрогнулся.  
– Я так с ума сойду, – печально сказал он. – Один одержим электронным бесом, второй собирается на вездеходе покорять ледяные просторы...  
Рудольф ухмыльнулся еще шире, приподнялся и ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
– Не ссы! Даже если поседеешь – мы тебе биоактивацию сделаем!  
– Только осторожнее, – непроизвольно вырвалось у Йонге. – Вдруг трещины какие...  
– Да не. Машинка надежная, не подведет, да и летает быстро. За час обернемся.  
Йонге еще раз оглядел вездеход и кивнул. Модель была не просто гусеничной – он увидел и направляющие лыжи, и мощный корпус двигателя, выступавший горбом.

– Долго вы еще будете копаться, напарники хреновы? Может, еще поцелуетесь?!  
Рудольф закатил глаза и плюхнулся обратно на место. Стекло поехало вверх, однако Йонге все-таки услышал дико исковерканную чужую речь. Видимо, механик пытался ругаться на родном наречии Николая.  
Вездеход тронулся с места, перемалывая гусеницами грязную ледяную кашу. Через сто метров звук двигателя изменил тональность, и вездеход начал стремительно набирать скорость. Йонге поежился, перехватил автомат обеими руками и тоже двинулся к своей цели. 

* * *

"Раннер" встречал его тишиной и устойчивым потоком теплого воздуха. Генераторы явно работали на пределе, компенсируя распахнутый люк. Йонге помедлил, но затем все-таки дернул рычаг управления пандусом. Механизм приглушенно загудел, плита поднялась, и холод Лифанги остался за дверью.  
Но свет внутри не зажигался. Горело аварийное освещение, выдававшее тревожные красные вспышки. Йонге уже успел порядком устать от молний, поэтому мерцающий красный цвет его раздражал еще сильнее. На секунду он подумал, что было бы лучше в полной темноте. Всполохи мешали сосредоточиться, поэтому шел он очень медленно, ориентируясь на примерные знания о структуре "Раннеров". И досадовал, что никак не включается тепловое зрение, прорезавшееся было во время первого знакомства с гиперионовыми внутренностями.   
Казалось, это было так давно…  
А еще ему было не по себе. В таком челноке могло размещаться под пятьдесят человек, но Йонге не видел ни следа их присутствия. Особенно его волновали те, кто в скафандрах вышел ему навстречу. Не мог же яут тщательно прибраться за собой?  
Медленно продвигаясь по коридору, Йонге находил все новые следы ожесточенного противостояния – целые секторы выжженной внутренней обшивки – но людей по-прежнему не было. Беззвучно бормоча страшные проклятия, Йонге взял автомат наизготовку и дальше двинулся почти в полуприседе, готовясь к любым неприятностям, включая десант с потолка.  
Однако "Раннер" по-прежнему безмолвствовал.

На первую жертву он наткнулся десять шагов спустя. Завидев неопознанную груду, Йонге притормозил и напряг зрение. Внизу, почти на периферии, мигнуло голубым, и в глазах помутнело, а затем поплыл голубоватый туман. Йонге замотал головой. Ему казалось, что в черепе скребется целое гнездо насекомых. Возня стихла, а туман растекся пленкой, сквозь которую контуры окружающего проступали гораздо лучше.  
"Время шелтерной поддержки зрения – сто восемьдесят секунд".  
От неожиданного сообщения Йонге дернулся еще сильнее. Сообразив, что "Фелиция" заставила глейтерный чип устроить хозяину кратковременную модификацию, он заторопился. Груда оказалась киборгом. Йонге даже не пришлось особо всматриваться – понимание свалилось из ниоткуда, а вероятнее всего – опять от "Фелиции".

Вглядываясь в каждую тень, Йонге все-таки добрался до рубки. Классическая дверь с повышенной степенью защиты вышла из пазов, в которые должна была погружаться, и торчала перекошенной плитой продавленного металла. Йонге припомнил наглядные картинки от "Фелиции", описывающие силы, прилагаемые яутом, и поморщился. Прислонившись к косяку, он перехватил автомат, по очереди вытерев ладони о штаны, и снова напряг измученное горло.  
– Сайнжа?  
Приглушенное ворчание дало понять, что яут окопался в глубине. Йонге заглянул внутрь и убедился, что не видит ярких зеленых пятен. Голубая пленка неумолимо истончалась, ослабляя остроту зрения.   
Переступив через порог, Йонге тут же вляпался в какую-то жижу. Он автоматически задрал ногу, чтобы посмотреть на подошву. Черная. А может и красная. В рубке аварийка почему-то не работала, светились только два монитора, но в ждущем режиме они скорее обманывали зрение, чем оказывали помощь. Вдобавок внутри страшно воняло.  
– Сайнжа? Что ты тут без нас делал?  
"Охотился".  
На этот раз ответ пришел рычанием, пробуравившим глейтерную связь. Йонге помахал рукой возле двери, надеясь, что фоторецепторы сработают. Но свет не зажигался, и, приглядевшись, Йонге увидел, что вся сенсорная панель разбита вдребезги.   
– Что ты ищешь? – пробурчал все еще невидимый яут.  
– Свет. Не хочу сломать шею.  
В темноте что-то упало и тут же вспыхнуло желтым пламенем. Йонге на секунду прикрыл глаза ладонью, затем убрал ее и тут же крупно пожалел.

– Сайнжа, ты... охренеть просто.

Йонге раз за разом оглядывал рубку, залитую кровью от пола до потолка. В самом буквальном смысле. На новомодном графическом столе с активной поверхностью лежали трофеи – черепа с длинными хвостами позвоночников. Всего...   
Йонге насчитал то ли семь, то ли восемь – в глазах плыло, и он не мог сосредоточиться. Дикая вонища забивала ноздри. Сайнжа закончил приматывать веревку к решетке в полу и поднялся во весь рост. Кровь капала с дредлоков, с пальцев, с выпущенных лезвий...  
Йонге поднял голову, машинально проследив вдоль тянущихся к потолку тяжей.  
– Твою...  
Договорить он не смог, шарахнувшись назад. Мозг заклинило, и Йонге никак не мог сообразить, что это такое жуткое находится под потолком. А затем с одного из жутких объектов упал планшетник, и Йонге наконец-то понял, что это трупы, из которых выкручены, выдернуты головы и позвоночные столбы.   
Йонге попятился к выходу, сжимая автомат во вспотевших ладонях. Сайнжа повернулся к нему, провел ладонью по маске, с которой тоже капало, и сделал два широких шага навстречу.   
Автомат грохнулся на пол. Пилот "Фелиции" автоматически вскинул руку, запуская разряд. Шторм успел зарядить его на один хороший удар. Сайнжа почти одновременно вытянул руку, схватился с ним ладонь в ладонь и крепко сжал пальцы. Разряд погас сам собой. Ладонь яута была жесткой, мокрой, липкой... Йонге снова дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но Сайнжа потянул к себе.   
Свет погас.

В темноте Йонге почувствовал, как когти легко скользят по его лицу, опускаются на голую шею, а затем Сайнжа сжимает пальцы, и один из когтей упирается прямо в податливую кожу под самым ухом.  
– Фелиция? – почти жалобно сказал Йонге.  
– Безопасность экипажа – превыше всего, – прокурлыкал яут. – Все источники угрозы должны быть переведены в неактивный режим.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Йонге и замолчал, понимая, что сейчас или заорет, или все-таки шарахнет по яуту всем электричеством, какое есть в запасе. Кольца почти вибрировали, чувствуя его напряжение.  
Он отчаянно надеялся, что Рудольф привезет нужные переходники, и они смогут выдать "Фелиции" новое пристанище. Одержимый заботой об экипаже искусственный интеллект, помноженный на природу охотника, пугал до колик между ребрами. Оставалось только собраться с духом и прожить обещанные час-полтора в компании жуткого гибрида.  
– Сколько здесь было человек? – осведомился Йонге.  
– Восемь, – после паузы ответил яут. – Где Рхудо-о'ф?  
– За переходниками поехал, – все так же спокойно и доброжелательно ответил Йонге. – Всего восемь человек?  
– И еще двенадцать искусственных. Сильные, но недостаточно умные. Поэтому охота получилась не слишком интересная.  
– Но очень, очень удачная, – совершенно искренне сказал Йонге. – Давай выйдем отсюда? Воняет страшно.  
– Нет. Мое логово... Нет, логово Фелис здесь. Я отключил внутренний разум этого корабля.  
Прежде чем Йонге успел вступить в дискуссию о логове для искусственного интеллекта, один из экранов очнулся от комы. Полосы настройки заметались по всей поверхности. Йонге машинально присел. Попытка утянуть за собой яута не увенчалась успехом, однако Сайнжа и сам быстро понял, что маячить перед экраном связи не стоит.

– "Алебастр", это "Император", вы слышите меня?  
– Все-таки прорвались, – с досадой прошептал Йонге.   
Мало того, что крейсер пробил блокировку сигнала, он еще и обошел отключенные системы, установив прямую связь базового корабля с "личинкой".  
– "Алебастр", повторяю, у вас есть сорок минут на взлет, мы отходим. Как слышите, "Алебастр"?  
Сайнжа приподнялся, и Йонге вцепился в его руку изо всех сил. Яут мотнул головой, а затем быстро опустился на пол всем телом. Йонге пришлось повторить за ним. Разумеется, первым делом он вляпался в лужу, о происхождении которой ему не хотелось задумываться.  
– "Алебастр", передаю сообщение: взлет через сорок минут, в противном случае запустится гасилка. – Неизвестный помолчал, а затем продолжил: – Парни, отрывайте ваши задницы и валите на третьей космической! Босс велел не ждать. Этот сраный гиперион вот-вот вылупится!   
Йонге не знал радоваться или материться. Ушедший с орбиты "Байлион" несомненно был лучшим подарком, но слова насчет гасилки его более чем обеспокоили.  
Сайнжа перевернулся на спину и снова открыл свою голограмму гипериона. Йонге подобрался ближе, игнорируя липкую жижу на полу, зарылся в дредлоки яута и зашептал прямо туда, где по его представлению должно было находиться ухо.  
– Что-нибудь знаешь про гасилку?  
"Взрывное устройство".  
Йонге опять передернулся. Мерзкое глейтерное звучание выбивало из колеи больше чем новость о том, что гребаный "Алебастр" заминирован.  
– Тогда поползли отсюда. Надо ее найти.  
"Я не знаю, как она работает".  
– А тебе и не надо, – Йонге даже порадовался, что посадил голос. – Я сам разберусь!

Яут засопел и Йонге кинулся зажимать ему пасть. Недовольно дернув головой, Сайнжа поднял руку, ткнул в маленький шарик гипериона и начал собирать и разбирать его, как головоломку. Наблюдая за его опытами, Йонге машинально попробовал выбраться из лужи, используя Сайнжу как платформу. Яут ненадолго прервался, осмотрел пилота, прошипел что-то невнятное и вернулся к компиляциям. Гиперион завертелся, а затем вывернулся наизнанку и сложился в конструкцию, ощетиненную во все стороны.  
– Ну звезда смерти, – пробормотал Йонге.  
Сайнжа повернул к нему голову, и из-под маски раздалось быстрое тихое щелканье. Потом яут свернул голограмму в сияющую точку и движением пальца отправил вверх. Йонге не успел его остановить. Голограмма вспыхнула, разбухая огромным красным шаром.  
– Парни, вы...  
Неведомый связной поперхнулся. Голографические плиты гипериона двигались и перестраивались. Йонге почти завороженно наблюдал, как шар, чуть сплюснутый с полюсов, превращается в супероружие. Затем над голограммой вспыхнули символы, в которых Йонге почувствовал что-то смутно знакомое. Ему показалось, что именно такую абракадабру Сайнжа вытаскивал из двадцать седьмого блока. Они менялись, словно... обратный отсчет.  
– Все, челнок за вами никто не пошлет! – почти истерично сказал связной. – Пауль! Пауль, глянь, эта хрень сожрала "Алебастр"! Он передает этот чертов...  
Связь оборвалась. Видимо, неизвестный очень торопился.

Яут встряхнулся и сел.   
– Я овладел подлостями умансоо в совершенстве, – довольно сказал он. – Заставлять врага думать о тебе больше, чем ты есть на самом деле – очень хитрое искусство.  
Йонге тоже сел, подумал и перекрестился. Потом поднялся уже на колени, сжал череп яута обеими руками и смачно расцеловал в обе железных "щеки", не боясь замараться в крови. Сайнжа немедленно обхватил его поперек корпуса, прижал к себе, но затем все-таки ослабил хватку и шумно вздохнул.  
– Нужно найти взрывчатое устройство, – заявил он.  
– Да даже искать не надо, – Йонге оглянулся, все еще не вставая. – Хочешь с гарантией все поджарить – иди к центральному стержню.  
Иллюстрируя собственную фразу, он немедленно вскочил на ноги и уверенно двинулся к переходу в служебные отсеки. Сайнжа загрохотал следом. 

Йонге уже привык к постоянному присутствию яута, но в мертвой тишине "Раннера" невольно прислушался внимательнее. За спиной у него словно шел боевой киборг Макс-2. Каждый тяжелый шаг сопровождался отчетливым металлическим звуком, а дыхание, пропускаемое сквозь маску, напоминало работу пневматической системы.   
– Откуда ты знаешь, как справляться со взрывчаткой?  
– Особых умений не нужно, – Йонге переступил уже через настоящего киборга. Даже в неровном аварийном освещении было видно, что он весь продырявлен, будто его использовали словно щит. – Они же не собирались подрываться с гарантией. Шутиху ставят на видном месте и с большими кнопками отключения.  
– Шутиху?  
– Это и есть гасилка, мы ее по-другому называли.  
– Ты тоже взрывал корабли? – заинтересовался яут, догоняя его.  
– Лично я нет, но... ах вы ж суки!  
Йонге тормознул перед дверью в управляющий сектор. То ли "Алебастр" не доверял своим пассажирам, то ли изначально не предполагалось, что посторонние могут разгуливать где угодно.  
– Трудно понимать ругательства, направленные на женщин, – пожаловался Сайнжа.  
– Тогда пидарасы, – мрачно исправился Йонге.  
– Что плохого в дружеском совокуплении? – изумился яут.  
– Отвали!  
Сайнжа замолчал, но выразительно начал постукивать когтями по стене. Йонге осмотрел замок, не прикасаясь к нему, а затем вздохнул и опять приложился обеими ладонями. Внутри скреблось сомнение, что он сможет раз за разом взламывать электронику без вреда для собственного здоровья, но деваться было некуда. Поблагодарив гиперион за создание гигантской электрической станции, Йонге нахмурился, а затем толкнул разряд вперед.  
– Ты ломаешь новый дом Фелис, – неодобрительно заметил яут.  
– А если не сломаю, то дома вообще не останется, – огрызнулся Йонге.  
Сайнжа заклекотал и осторожно похлопал его по плечу. Неожиданно тяжесть когтистой ладони оказалась весомой поддержкой, и неохотно раскручивающаяся спираль напряжения вспыхнула гораздо ярче. Пиктограмма замка на видеопанели пошла помехами, последовательно мелькнуло несколько изображений, и экран погас.   
Шипение нагнетаемого воздуха показалось Йонге лучшей музыкой. Сайнжа оттеснил его и привалился к двери плечом. Йонге хотел указать на то, что современное кораблестроение не подразумевает дверей, открывающихся древним способом, но к его удивлению дверь медленно и плавно пошла внутрь. Первому пилоту не оставалось ничего, кроме как следовать за навигатором.

– Да твою ж мать!  
К исходу пятнадцатой минуты поисков стало ясно, что гасилку запихали очень далеко. Йонге в сердцах пнул гладкий бок гасителя – это название теперь звучало как насмешка – и присел на выдающийся вентиль. Сайнжа беспокойно расхаживал по небольшому помещению, то и дело срываясь на приглушенное рычание.  
– В других местах? – наконец предположил он.  
– Слушай, если ее здесь нет, то можно обыскаться! Пока мы на воздух не взлетим. Это целый, мать его, корабль!  
– Давай попросим Фелис, – с энтузиазмом предложил Сайнжа.   
– Чего?  
– Я же говорил, мир сразу становится больше. Наверняка я сразу увижу чужой элемент.  
Йонге махнул рукой, одновременно разрешая навигатору все, что тот хочет, и отказываясь от всякой ответственности. Сайнжа остановился по центру и застыл, глядя в потолок. Маску он так и не снял. Йонге предположил, что с ее дополнительными фильтрами яут просто лучше видит.  
В медитации яут провел добрых несколько минут, а затем сдвинулся с места. Йонге поднялся и пошел за ним. Больше вариантов действий у него не оставалось.   
Можно было, конечно, включить искин "Алебастра" и попробовать вытрясти из него нужные сведения, но Йонге не хотелось лишний раз активировать чужую программу. Синтетические мозги имели вредную привычку игнорировать чужаков или даже пытаться им навредить в меру соблюдения законов робототехники. А проводить коррекционную сессию у Йонге тем более не было времени. Поэтому он просто шел за яутом и прикидывал, когда стоит бежать прочь, чтобы их не задело взрывом.

Сайнжа спустился к охладительным генераторам, попетлял в сузившихся коридорах и остановился перед очередной дверью. Йонге мрачно цыкнул зубом. Концентраторная была отличным местом для расположения шутихи. Экономически выгодным. Повреждались необходимые детали, но сам корабль оставался невредим, и его можно было отремонтировать. Где-нибудь в специально оборудованных доках. Их команда себе позволить такого не могла.  
– Что медлишь?  
– Холодно там, – проворчал Йонге.  
– Хуже, чем на поверхности?  
– Намного, – пилот глубоко вздохнул. – Дело-то плевое, но все равно уши обморозить за это время можно.  
– Я пойду. Мое совершенное здоровье...  
Йонге заткнул уши, и Сайнжа послушно замолчал.  
– Сиди здесь, – коротко приказал первый пилот.   
После чего взялся за демонстративно старинный запорный механизм и принялся откручивать колесо. Теперь шипение воздуха его совсем не радовало – даже в полумраке видно было, как из-за двери начинают бить струи пара. И были они просто ледяными. Сайнжа с ворчанием отступил на шаг и демонстративно погладил себя по бедру, где висел метательный диск. Йонге докрутил колесо до предела, еще раз вздохнул и попрыгал на месте, размахивая руками.   
Сайнжа буркнул что-то о сумасшедших умансоо, однако не стал вмешиваться. Подпрыгнув еще пару раз и побоксировав с тенью, Йонге сжал губы, набрал полную грудь воздуха и ринулся на приступ.  
Криогенные установки на "Раннере" работали безупречно. Дикий холод навалился сразу со всех сторон, сжимая тело. Йонге даже показалось, что он слышит потрескивание, с которым легкие сминаются, как дешевый бумажный пакет. Ресницы тут же смерзлись, Йонге схватился за них леденеющими пальцами, расклеил и успел заметить шутиху, издевательски подмигивающую на гладком серебристом боку цистерны. Проклиная изощренный ум хозяев "Алебастра", Йонге подскочил к цистерне, стянул рукава насколько мог и схватился за коробку шутихи. Она отцепилась легко – присоска на таком морозе толком не держала.  
Йонге метнулся на выход, стукнулся о дверь, вообразил, что она закрылась сама собой, но все же сообразил, что тянуть нужно на себя. Снаружи помогли, и уже через несколько секунд Йонге проскочил мимо яута. За спиной загудело, а затем раздался глухой чпокающий звук – уплотнитель двери сошелся с косяком. Йонге выдохнул и втянул уже теплый воздух. В груди заболело и опять раздался воображаемый шелест.  
– Я наружу! – хрипло каркнул он. – Ничего тут не трогай!

Не став слушать мнения яута, он торопливо устремился прочь по коридору. Время у них было, но засиживаться все равно не стоило. Йонге не мог с уверенностью сказать, что шутиха окажется такой же простой, как все ее аналоги.  
Пандус открылся неохотно, словно ему тоже не хотелось морозиться. Йонге почти застонал, вновь чувствуя потоки ледяного воздуха. Продолжая сжимать в руках шутиху, он спустился, цепляясь шипами за металл, и поспешил прочь от челнока. 

Отсчитав пятьсот шагов, он остановился и огляделся. Расстояние было довольно приличным, чтобы не повредить ангары, в которых могло быть напихано черт знает что. Шаттлом и так разнесло половину колонии, и гиперион взбунтовался, скорее всего, именно по этой причине.   
На юге по-прежнему продолжалась вакханалия молний. Йонге подумал и решил, что ему вовсе не хочется устраивать еще один взрыв на вздумавшем проснуться артефакте.  
Словно подтверждая его догадки на юге громыхнуло: явственно ломалась толща льда. Нервно натянув капюшон поглубже, Йонге присел и аккуратно положил шутиху в снег. Потом откинул контрольную панель и замер, всматриваясь в настроечный экран. Там ожидаемо светился секретный вопрос. Внимательно перечитав его два раза, Йонге облегченно вздохнул. Подышал на пальцы и аккуратно, тщательно проверяя, как отображается каждый символ, ввел ответ. А-л-е-б-а-с-т-р.  
"Принято", – мигнула шутиха и тут же отключилась.  
Йонге перевел дух. С отключенной игрушкой работать было куда проще. Он отсоединил монитор, вывернул крепежи и с величайшей осторожностью вытащил из корпуса крошечную капсулу с активным веществом. Открутил колпачок и точно также осторожно и бережно наклонил капсулу. Зеленоватый порошок посыпался тонкой струйкой. Даже безветренная погода на Лифанге была для него достаточно суровой, чтобы струйка тут же рассыпалась зеленоватым облачком и медленно рассеялась в пространстве.

Йонге поднялся с корточек, завинтил капсулу и отряхнул руки. Одной проблемой у экипажа "Фелиции" стало меньше. Правда, оставался "Байлион", гиперион, свихнувшийся навигатор и героически сгинувший в снежной пустыне Рудольф. Вместе с единственным оставшимся в живых колонистом. Йонге передернулся и побежал обратно.   
Он устал, но медленно идти было еще хуже, чем пыхтеть на бегу.

* * *

Заходить в рубку Йонге не стал. Пока там сохранялся искин "Алебастра", не имело смысла хвататься за рычажки управления. К тому же трупы на потолке не способствовали укреплению психики и улучшению пищеварения.  
Едва подумав о еде, Йонге понял, что не только промерз до костей, но и невероятно проголодался. С тоской вспомнив оставшийся на их корабле новый мультикомбайн, он отправился искать местный камбуз.   
По пути он наткнулся еще на парочку киборгов и осторожно обошел их стороной. Вроде, они были целыми, хотя Сайнжа и умудрился вырубить их. Поразмышляв, Йонге сделал ставку на какое-нибудь оборудование типа электрохлыста, поджарившего сенсорику киборгов. Он привычно попытался сделать запрос к "Фелиции", но вовремя спохватился. Еще меньше, чем киборгов, ему хотелось беспокоить искин.  
– Руди, давай быстрее, – вслух пробормотал он.

Камбуз на "Алебастре" оказался довольно приличный, что несколько успокоило Йонге. В череде невероятных событий еда оставалась чем-то простым и понятным, не пытающимся улететь, взорваться или прирезать пару десятков человек.  
Вдобавок здесь работала целая одна лампа стационарного освещения.   
Задав программу и усевшись рядом с синтезатором, Йонге прислонился к теплой стенке. Глаза закрывались сами собой, но он упорно старался держаться на грани сна и яви. Такие состояния были даже полезны. Лысый Пак вообще рассказывал, что в помраченном рассудке можно порой решить самые закостеневшие проблемы.   
Например, как свалить с гипериона на чужом корабле и с помощью каких слов объясняться с государственной машиной и несколькими частными корпорациями.  
Синтезатор запищал и одновременно синхрон дернулся. Йонге вздрогнул, поднимая голову, и тут же столкнулся взглядом с яутом.  
– Перенапрягся, – заметил Сайнжа, опираясь на дверь. – Можешь спать, я буду караулить твой сон.   
– В нашем случае я предпочту быть настороже, – вздохнул Йонге и полез в синтезатор. – Вот опять, слышишь?  
За надежным корпусом "Раннера" глухо и надрывно стонал гиперион, пробуя освободиться от ледяного панциря.  
– Как только мы окажемся на орбите, я вызову эскадру имперского дома, – пообещал Сайнжа.  
Йонге бросил брикет на лоток синтезатора.  
– Нет! Во-первых, Хармати снимет с нас шкуры, во-вторых... Во-вторых, я его вам не отдам!  
– Что? – Сайнжа заклекотал, складывая руки на груди. – Ты забываешь, умансоо, что это все еще моя планета. И я уже сказал, что отменяю передачу прав.  
– Гиперион – это не частная собственность, – раздельно сказал Йонге. – По соглашению всех народов, вступивших в Фузию, такие артефакты не могут принадлежать семье, общности или одной расе. Я ведь даже не прошу передать его людям. Просто ты... вы не можете забрать его себе!  
– Глупые соглашения, – спокойно сказал яут. – Народ Найхави древнее всяких соглашений. Мы готовы соблюдать их из вежливости к более слабым. Но это – наша собственность!  
– Тогда я вызову людской флот.  
Йонге уже вскочил на ноги и вытянулся во весь рост.   
В полутьме линзы яутской маски горели темно-багровым. Сайнжа молча поднял руку, сжал кулак и выщелкнул свои лезвия. Йонге вскинул руку в ответ и повторил его жест один в один, но вместо лезвий продемонстрировал длинный дуговой разряд.   
Электричество гипериона разливалось в воздухе, и Йонге словно находился внутри генератора, откуда мог черпать ресурс без оглядки.  
– Я сильнее, – выразительно сказал Сайнжа.  
– Я смертельней.  
– Не смей выступать против меня, умансоо!

Сайнжа прыгнул, ударяя снизу вверх. Йонге отскочил, вспрыгнул на стол, который был гораздо больше, чем на "Фелиции" и сдернул с подвеса несколько ножей. Кто бы ни был местный тщеславный повар, державший кучу разнофункциональных лезвий, сейчас Йонге был ему благодарен. Рукояти в руках раскалились мгновенно, и Йонге метнул в яута подряд четыре ножа.   
Сайнжа тоже отскочил, однако последний нож все-таки воткнулся ему в плечо. Одновременно последовала короткая вспышка электричества.   
Яут заревел, схватился за рукоять, выдернул нож, разбрызгивая сияющую зелень, и запустил его обратно. Йонге уклонился, сдернул еще четыре ножа и точно также зарядил все разом.   
Яут застыл, сверля его взглядом сквозь линзы. Йонге добавил напряжения, и ножи в его руках окутались сеточкой потрескивающих разрядов. Собственное электричество пока уберегало его от ожогов. Хотя ладони и так болели, как проклятые.  
– Хорошо, – Сайнжа неожиданно выпрямился, сбрасывая охотничью стойку. – Я вижу, что ты готов оборонять Сферу точно так же, как и я. Мы можем найти компромиссное решение.  
– Да, очень хорошо, – настороженно отозвался Йонге. – Я слушаю.  
– Никого не вызывать, ни один флот. Но я задам программу передачи для маяка, что это запретная территория, и любые нарушители попадают под действие исключительного права собственности. Если кто-то попробует достичь Сферы, армия Найхави будет рядом очень быстро.

Месяц назад Йонге послал бы инопланетчика ко всем чертям. Люди защищали только интересы людей, и Йонге с удовольствием сдал бы гиперион правительству, разумеется, получив за это свой куш. Но теперь, проболтавшись с яутом бок о бок столько времени, он уже не мог разделить всех на "своих" и "чужих". И, в отличие от яутов, с людьми он не мог быть уверен в их честных намерениях.  
– А если какой-нибудь Гаруха сюда заявится? – поинтересовался он, опуская ножи и убирая разряд.  
– Имперская ветвь, – Сайнжа постучал кулаком по груди. – Абсолютные права.  
– Всегда хотел узнать тайну твоего происхождения, – Йонге повесил ножи на место и сделал шаг к краю стола. – Уж очень вовремя ты про него вспоминаешь.  
Перевод разговора в мирное русло невероятно его порадовал. Сайнжа шагнул ближе, протянул ему руку. Йонге уже собирался прыгнуть, когда яут сделал неуловимое движение – и ударил.   
На мгновение Йонге показалось, что ему просто выстрелили в колено. Потом боль усилилась, и он грохнулся на стол боком. 

Сайнжа вспрыгнул на столешницу следом за ним, наклонился и наступил коленом на ребра первого пилота. Йонге схватился за толстенное бедро обеими руками. Сайнжа поднажал.  
– Фелиция! – пропыхтел Йонге. – Дай ему по мозгам!  
– Не даст, – яут навалился сильнее. – Она спит.  
Предваряя намерение Йонге выдать разряд, он схватил пилота за обе руки и с размаху прижал их к столу. С его собственной руки брызгами разлеталась зелень.  
– Ты что, действительно хотел убить меня, умансоо? – почти проворковал он.  
– А ты меня? – прохрипел Йонге.  
– В интересах имперского дома... – яут помолчал и убрал колено. – Это было бы очень трудно. Не самое лучшее решение.  
– Я дико признателен.

Воспользовавшись тем, что яут волей-неволей дал ему надежную опору, Йонге поджал колени к груди и кувыркнулся назад. Оказавшись на лопатках, он резко выпрямил правую ногу и практически без замаха врезал Сайнже по голове сбоку. Вторую он закинул на толстую шею яута, и стиснул уже обе в удушающем захвате. Сломать шею он и не надеялся – на Сайнже по-прежнему была защита – но и не собирался оставлять последнее слово за инопланетчиком.  
Сайнжа схватил его за бедро, впиваясь когтями в прочную ткань. Йонге услышал треск, и это разозлило его окончательно. Без "Фелиции" у него больше не было возможности менять каждые штаны, утерянные в сражении. Он стиснул ноги, напрягаясь всем телом.  
– Ладно, ты победил, – неожиданно пророкотал яут.  
– Чего-чего?  
– Я оценил твою самоотверженность, – Сайнжа все еще не разжимал хватку, но не старался уязвить человеческую ногу когтями. – Вероятно, я мог заблуждаться о понятиях чести и достоинства у разных видов.  
– Ты просто боишься, что я сломаю тебе шею, – пропыхтел Йонге.  
– Что? Смешно! Впервые слышу смешной человеческий юмор.

Сайнжа отпустил руки Йонге, и пока первый пилот соображал, стоит ли бить дальше или компромисс достигнут, развернулся на месте. Обнаружив, что Сайнжа держит его уже за обе ноги, Йонге забеспокоился. Последний раз в такой позе он оказывался в медотсеке "Фелиции" и хорошо помнил, чем это закончилось. Правда, теперь барьером между ними двумя служили как штаны Йонге, так и маска яута, но на всякий случай Йонге задергался.  
– Фелис любопытно, – медленно протянул Сайнжа, то и дело срываясь на курлыканье. – Ты чувствуешь?  
Йонге прекрасно чувствовал, как бьется между ними синхрон, то натягиваясь, то сжимаясь в точку. Но лучше всяких штанов его сейчас отвлекал страх. Сайнжа зарокотал, а потом раздраженно заревел, мотая головой.   
– Нет!  
Он с такой силой отпихнул Йонге, что тот проехался по столу и лишь в последний момент смог перекатиться на бок, чтобы спрыгнуть, а не свалиться.  
– Не позволю! – Сайнжа вскинул обе руки, сжав кулаки. – Имперская ветвь не делает по чужой воле! Прочь!

Предусмотрительно отодвинувшись подальше, Йонге с внутренним трепетом наблюдал, как яут сражается с засевшим в его голове искином. В конечном итоге Сайнжа спрыгнул на пол, опрокинул пару стульев, в ярости грохнул по столу кулаком и сорвал маску, не заботясь о креплениях. Раздвинутые челюсти тряслись от ярости. Сайнжа похлопал себя по бедрам, выдернул из крепежа блистер и кинул в пасть.  
– Стой, нельзя так много!  
Йонге рванулся к нему, но тут же остановился. Яут дико сверкал глазами и работал челюстями, как молотилка. Сглотнув, он с отвращением вытерся рукой и выплюнул комок фольги.  
– Никто не будет мне указывать! – яростно сообщил он. – Я сильнейший...  
Не договорив, он заморгал и тяжело прислонился к столу. Мгновением позже колени у него подломились, и яут плюхнулся на пол, лязгнув всей амуницией.  
– И я очень устал.  
Фраза прозвучала почти жалобно. Йонге плюнул, зарылся в волосы обеими руками, яростно подергал их, выдохнул и направился к медленно моргающему яуту. По пути он прихватил злосчастный брикет сухпайка.  
Сев рядом, он протянул Сайнже свою добычу.  
– Нет, не хочу.  
Сайнжа помотал головой и наклонился, явственно целясь опереться на Йонге. Отважный космолетчик представил, какую тяжесть придется на себе держать и тут же подвинулся. Сайнжа начал заваливаться, Йонге подвинулся еще чуть-чуть, и яут приземлился головой точно ему на ноги.  
– Спи, великий охотник, – буркнул Йонге, не вслушиваясь в невнятное ворчание. – Я покараулю.  
Сайнжа вяло махнул рукой, повернулся, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

– ...и не так уж все там и страшно, как рассказывал наш навигатор. Кстати, где он?  
Помахивающий связкой многожильных кабелей Рудольф скалился вовсю и – на этот раз – совершенно искренне. Визор он снял, поэтому то и дело начинал щуриться, словно пытался высмотреть подсказки.  
– Спит. Нажрался церебролина и уснул.  
– Новое слово в нейроседативных? – изумился Рудольф.  
– Ну они с Фелицией поспорили, – Йонге в очередной раз посмотрел на вездеход, машинально ежась от холода. – Так что он психанул и сожрал все, что было, после чего отрубился. А где Николай?  
– Остался охранять нашу бедняжку. Ну или, если дословно, то "смотреть на вас противно", – Рудольф закатил глаза и огладил невидимую бороду.  
Йонге нахмурился, представив постороннего, активно изучающего останки "Фелиции", но Рудольф был совершенно невозмутим, поэтому беспокойство Йонге отложил на потом.   
Шлюз закрылся, и Йонге пришлось догонять напарника почти бегом.  
– Мы еще не проваливаемся? – через плечо поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Вроде, притихло. В рубку не ходи, – предупредил он, видя, что Рудольф готов вот-вот свернуть по указателям. Те светились на стенах независимо от наличия или отсутствия основного освещения.  
– Ну здравствуйте!  
– Там трофеи, – выразительно сказал Йонге и чиркнул себя по горлу. – Ты же в основном копаешься в блоках, так что лучше оттуда и начинать. Все равно тут все отключено наглухо.  
– Тогда идем на экскурсию. Будешь мне помогать.   
Йонге с сомнением посмотрел на свои ладони, попытавшись представить, как можно орудовать в деликатных кристаллических структурах обожженными и ободранными пятернями.  
– Больше морально, – уточнил Рудольф, исхитрившись разглядеть пантомиму даже в прерывистом освещении. – Будешь стоять у меня за спиной и сочувственно молчать. Разрешаю дышать в ухо.  
– Может еще в макушку поцеловать? – не утерпел Йонге.  
– А это можно потом, – почти промурлыкал Рудольф.  
Йонге хмыкнул и подумал, что Николая бы точно удар хватил. Рудольф споткнулся о киборга и коротко выругался.   
– Яут наигрался, – сообщил Йонге вперед всех вопросов. – Раскидал где попало, убирать не захотел.  
– Вот я ему потом... Ага!

Они добрались до технической зоны. Здесь тоже стоял замок, но на этот раз Йонге не полез вперед, предоставив Рудольфу возможность в свое удовольствие ковыряться в чужой электронике.   
Механик подошел к делу ответственно, с большим погружением, и даже пару раз сказал несколько слов на чужом языке. Йонге показалось, что это русский, и он опять вернулся мыслями к единственному выжившему колонисту, если не считать Колл.  
– Я так и не понял, с какого хрена Николай нам помогать взялся.  
– Не поверишь, из любви к ближнему, – Рудольф натянул на палец микрощуп и энергично ковырялся под обнажившейся платой.  
– Чего-чего?  
– Да он, оказывается, из этих засранцев, которые по мозгам шарят. Потомственный эспер-практик.  
– А это... – Йонге от изумления поперхнулся, и горло опять заболело, поэтому продолжил он шепотом. – Чего ж эспер сидит на какой-то занюханной планетенке? Да еще и в такой отстойной должности?  
– Религия.  
Рудольф выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, не отрываясь от взлома. Йонге понимающе закивал. Среди эсперов процент свихнувшихся на религии был запредельно высок. Трудно не поверить в высшие силы, когда ты сам можешь, словно мелкий божок, пробраться в чужую голову и сполна нанюхаться грязи, зависти, нереализованных желаний и прочей гнили.  
– Сказал, что тут люди спокойнее, – продолжил Рудольф. – Так что походу никто из местных толком не знал, что за Лютый такой на самом деле всем заправляет. Опа!  
На этот раз щелчка не было, но Рудольф выпрямился и бережно убрал кольцо-щуп в карман, после чего легонько стукнул по контактной панели. Дверь бесшумно развернулась "улиткой".

В представших взгляду кристаллических садах тоже было темно, но внутри прозрачных структур медленно ползали огоньки: зеленые, красные, синие – Йонге еще не видел таких "мозгов". На "Фелиции" прозрачного было мало, да и то светилось одним цветом.  
– Зря они его этим, как ты сказал, "Алебастром" назвали, – с восхищением сказал Рудольф. – "Хрусталем" надо было! Ну, я пошел.  
– Так мне точно нужно тебе морально помогать?  
Рудольф отрицательно замычал, скрываясь в первом же переходе, но потом выглянул обратно.  
– Если есть что горячего, принеси выпить, а? Замерз страшно.  
– Заказ принят, ваш номер двести восемьдесят четыре, – снисходительно отозвался Йонге.  
– Эй, а где бонусы как постоянному заказчику?  
– Ладно, двести восемьдесят три.

Под негодующие стенания о мировой несправедливости Йонге удалился на камбуз. По пути он уже привычно переступил через киборга и поймал себя на деловитой мысли о том, что киборгов надо перепродать, как только они достигнут очередного КТУ.   
Одернув себя, Йонге сосредоточился на мелких задачах, стараясь не простираться мыслями в такие пугающие дали, как обрушение гипериона, к примеру.

Вернувшийся Рудольф пояснил, что, хоть "Фелиция" и склеила дюзы, но содержимое ее уцелело почти полностью. Особенно Рудольф страдал за свежекупленный стержень, который как раз и накрылся гермошлемом. Все остальное механик твердо намеревался свинтить и перетащить на "Раннер". Поэтому приоритетной задачей стояло переселение "Фелиции" в новые блоки и переброска "Алебастра" к месту крушения.  
О том, что гипериону могут не понравиться полеты над его шкурой, напарники по молчаливому соглашению решили не рассуждать.

Сайнжа по-прежнему валялся около стола. Йонге даже не пришлось прислушиваться к его дыханию, чтобы проверить, жив ли яут. Навигатор храпел так, что стены тряслись, и слегка побулькивал на особо длинных руладах. Ножевой порез уже затягивался: кровь застыла и почти не светилась.  
Обшарив все местные шкафы, Йонге наткнулся на ораубик. Придирчиво обнюхав содержимое пакета, он присвоил команде корабля – бывшей команде – статус богатых говнюков, и взялся за нелегкий труд по ручному приготовлению ораубика.

Битых четверть часа спустя он все-таки добился того, что по камбузу поплыл знакомый будоражащий запах. Яут на полу шевельнулся и тревожно всхрапнул еще громче, но, пощелкав клыками, угомонился. Йонге торжественно вылил получившийся шедевр в кружку, прихватил с собой сахарид и отправился навещать Рудольфа. 

Чтобы добраться до напарника, потребовалось вторгнуться в систему кристаллических мозгов и далее передвигаться между ними с удвоенной осторожностью. Лично поимев дело с последствиями крошечного пробоя на "Фелиции", Йонге вовсе не хотел вносить внеплановые коррективы в поведение местных управляющих спиралей, полив их кипятком. Он даже проверил ларингофон, покачав крошечное устройство и прислушиваясь к возможным помехам. Приборчик держался мертвой хваткой.  
– Я здесь! – подал голос Рудольф. – Мне кажется или ты нашел эту ора... аро... как там?  
– Нашел, нашел, – откликнулся Йонге. – Ну и бардак тут...  
Чем ближе он подбирался к Рудольфу, тем больше запасных частей обнаруживал на полу. Осторожно отодвигая их с пути носком ботинка, Йонге все же добрался до напарника и протянул ему кружку. Тот бросил инструменты – не свои, явно найденные здесь же – схватился обеими руками за горячий металл и радостно поежился.   
– Здесь тридцать блоков, – сообщил он, суя нос в кружку, – стирать всё я не стал, не изувер... – Он прервался, сделал глоток и тут же зашипел, высовывая язык: – Ах, горячий, Scheisse! Короче, в три блока сливаю архивом "Алебастр" и отключаю, а вот потом уже... Нет, ну дьявол, теперь язык болит! Не любишь ты меня, старик, такое подсунул...  
– В вашей компании поди влюбись в кого-нибудь, – пробурчал Йонге.  
Рудольф сыпанул сахарид в кружку, поболтал и замахал на Йонге свободной рукой.   
– Если что – я в рубке, – вздохнул тот.  
– Да ладно, – Рудольф высунул язык и помахал уже на него, – чего там делать, все равно ничего работать не будет, пока Фелицию не выпустим.  
Йонге поскреб в затылке и сел прямо на пол. В мозгохранилище было тепло, сухо и уютно. Никаких трупов и черепов на столе. Рудольф одобрительно покивал и вручил ему кружку, после чего полез обратно в кристаллические дебри. Йонге осторожно пригубил ораубик и сморщился – сахарида было многовато.  
– Знаешь, как я тебя буду звать? – поинтересовался он у видимых ботинок.  
– М-м?  
– Слипшаяся жопа.  
Раздался глухой удар, свидетельствовавший о том, что Рудольф врезался куда-то головой.  
– С чего это? – наконец разродился механик, яростно возясь внутри.  
– Слишком много сладкого.  
– Это пища для мозгов!  
– И клей для задницы, – неумолимо добавил Йонге.  
Невнятно ругаясь, Рудольф продолжил свои изыскания. Йонге поставил кружку на пол и честно хотел отдохнуть, но хотя глаза и слипались сами собой, растревоженное сознание никак не желало угомониться. Йонге одолевали десятки различных мыслей.   
Мелькали, сменяя друг друга, шаттл колонистов, чертова генераторная станция гипериона, "Байлион" – то ли сваливший с орбиты, то ли затаившийся, собственный посадочный модуль и разбитая "Фелиция".  
Йонге молча вцепился в волосы и опять пару раз дернул. С такой привычкой ему точно грозила ранняя лысина.  
Свечение огоньков в кристаллах погасло. Йонге машинально положил руку на рассекатель и стиснул пальцы.  
– Получилось, – довольно сообщил Рудольф. – Теперь все сливаем в одно место и получаем двадцать семь блоков.  
– Все так просто?  
– Нет, ну если тебе кажется простым взять и слить весь искин...  
– Ладно-ладно. Сколько времени займет?  
– Минут сорок.

Рудольф, пятясь, появился из своей пещеры. Йонге видел только его контуры, да и то благодаря вновь чуть-чуть проявившейся голубоватой пленке. Видимо, это было уже нечто полуавтономное, поскольку "Фелиция" дрыхла вместе с навигатором, и единственно функциональным оставался глейтерный протокол.  
Громко сопя, Рудольф на ощупь устроился рядом с ним и требовательно похлопал Йонге по ноге. Первый пилот протянул ему кружку, и Рудольф шумно отхлебнул.  
– Осталось только Сайнжу в рубку притащить, – подытожил он.  
– Почему в рубку? Я думал где-то здесь подрубаться надо.  
– Нет, я как раз делал переходники, ради которых не нужно лезть немытыми яутскими лапами в святая святых.  
– А тащить тоже обязательно? Или сначала разбудим?  
– Я ставлю на попытку номер раз в бессознательном состоянии.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что мы пытаемся делать что-то, не понимая, как оно работает.  
Йонге вздохнул, и Рудольф тут же ткнул его в бок. Потом заерзал и – в точности как Сайнжа – начал моститься головой на плечо напарника. Йонге не стал отодвигаться, и вскоре Рудольф устроился со всеми удобствами.   
Однако долго молчать был не в силах.  
– Кто-то обещал в макушку поцеловать, не?  
– Какой злопамятный, – почти восхитился Йонге. – Сайнже про две шестьсот липатов будешь до самой смерти припоминать, наверное.  
– Я еще помню, как ты мне год назад вместо легина насыпал какой-то тошнотной муки!  
– А ты перед этим выкинул мой запас белого соуса.  
– Значит, это я злопамятный?  
Йонге не сдержал смешок. Потянулся свободной рукой, нашарил волосы напарника и раздвинул их пальцами.  
– Лады. Сейчас проплешину найду и поцелую.  
– Проплешину?!  
Рудольф втянул воздух, но продолжить не успел. Нить синхронизации, почти угасшая, резко встрепенулась. Йонге почти физически почувствовал, как идет по ней мучительная судорога. "Фелиция" словно пыталась очнуться и вырваться из чужого сознания.  
– Так, прекратили веселиться, – он толкнул Рудольфа. – Встаем и переходим к плану "Б".  
– План "Б"?  
– Блядски тяжелый яут, – выразительно сказал Йонге.

Прежде чем браться за переноску навигатора, напарники еще раз прошлись по коридорам. Аварийка погасла совсем, что существенно усложняло задуманную операцию. Двух киборгов пришлось оттаскивать к стене, чтобы потом не спотыкаться в самый неудобный момент. Киборги оказались теми еще тяжеловесами.   
Рудольф начал стенать насчет спины и предлагать рационализаторские решения вроде поиска тележки. Йонге предложил немедленно провести краткосрочную хирургическую операцию по копированию мозга товарища Вебера в неутомимое, а главное – молчаливое тело какого-нибудь из киборгов.   
– А сообщения будешь фонариком передавать, – щедро разрешил он в конце своих построений.  
– Как сказал бы Сайнжа – плоское людское чувство юмора. Я бы даже сказал – плоское пилотское чувство юмора.  
– Да ты что, приятель, – ухмыляясь, Йонге навалился напарнику на плечо, обнимая одной рукой, – не надо будет кушать, какать и заниматься спортом. По-моему, отличный план!  
– Конечно, конечно...  
– Я даже готов лично покупать тебе батарейки!  
Рудольф молча и ожесточенно начал тыкать напарника в бок. Йонге посмеивался, блокируя удары свободной рукой. После адской круговерти, едва не стоившей обоим жизни, было особенно приятно позволить себе дурацкие развлечения. И едва Рудольф прекратил попытки возмездия, Йонге немедленно начал тыкать его в ответ.  
– Да ты во мне дыру протыкаешь! – наконец не выдержал Рудольф.  
– Это можно было бы проверить эмпирическим путем, – важно сказал Йонге, – но в другой раз. Сейчас мы пришли.

Сквозь приоткрытую дверь камбуза – опять странная конструкция – сочился мутный свет. Протиснуться внутрь вдвоем было сложно, поэтому Йонге с сожалением убрал руку. Рудольф еще пару мгновений стоял рядом, а потом шагнул вперед.

– Йонге, ты только глянь, – тут же позвал он. – Я считаю, это надо заснять!  
Шагнув следом, Йонге обнаружил, что яут во сне перевернулся, и теперь нежно обнимал ножку стола, периодически клацая об нее клыками на нижней челюсти. При этом он издавал тихий звук, похожий на щебетание страшно разожравшегося горлика.   
– Это будет отличная месть за мой шедевр текстильной промышленности, – потер руки Рудольф.  
– Ты про трусы?  
– Ну да! Стоили они, между прочим, полсотни мультиен!  
– Это, наверное, еще и за риск смерти продавца, – засмеялся Йонге. – Причем на ярмарке – за скоропостижную и болезненную смерть.  
Рудольф охлопал все карманы, ничего не нашел, велел напарнику ждать и помчался обратно вглубь корабля. 

Вернувшись с переходниками – "Чуть не забыл!" – он торжествующе потряс микродиодным пробником. Нацелился на яута и сделал серию снимков.  
– Давай ему еще какой-нибудь сельдерей в зубы сунем? – воодушевленно предложил он.  
– Господи, я б тебя убил потом, – Йонге помахал рукой перед носом. – Как можно жрать эту дрянь?  
Яут зловеще всхрапнул, разжал руки и резко перевернулся на спину. Наклонившись, Йонге увидел, что веки у него чуть приоткрыты и белесая пленка третьего века дрожит, грозя вот-вот сползти.  
– Оставь сельдерей. Быстро тащим его, если ты хочешь тестировать на бессознательном.  
– Так, может, еще успокоительного из местной аптечки?  
Йонге покачал головой, наткнувшись взглядом на пережеванный блистер.  
– Слишком много церебролина, нельзя совмещать его с остальной седацией.  
– Да знаю я, – Рудольф вздохнул. – Взяли?  
– На раз-два-три.

Сайнжа весил больше, чем все киборги вместе взятые. Его броня цеплялась за напольные решетки, дредлоки застревали в каждой конструкции, о которую только возможно было задеть, а запястья, закрытые наручами, были слишком толстыми, чтобы с удобством тащить за них бессознательную тушу.  
В пути Йонге успел малодушно подумать о стимуляторах, но затем решительно отказался от них перед перспективой самостоятельного выведения из организма. Насчет капсул восстановления на "Раннере" он не был уверен, а с "Фелиции" таковую предстояло еще свинчивать.  
– Кто б мне сказал, что я грыжу буду зарабатывать, таская искусственный интеллект, я б ему в рожу дал, – пропыхтел Рудольф. – Да твою мать! Кто так проектирует?!  
– Все по тому же месту? – посочувствовал Йонге.  
– Да!  
Рудольф вот уже четвертый раз налетал бедром на технические выступы. Судя по ярости, прозвучавшей в его ответе, синяк уже превосходил все мыслимые размеры. Йонге потянул сильнее, одновременно пытаясь вглядеться, что происходит у него за плечом, и почувствовал, как в шее что-то хрустнуло. Боль тут же пронзила всю трапецию, и отважный космолетчик зашипел. Орать так же громко, как Рудольф, он не мог – болело еще и горло.  
– Бросаем, – прохрипел он. – Уй бля!  
– Что?  
– Шея! Потянул нахрен! Вот сука полосатая!  
Пнув Сайнжу, Йонге прислонился к стене и задрал голову. Боль постепенно проходила, а когда он повертел головой, снова раздался легкий хруст – и боль исчезла совсем.  
– Пятнистая, – ехидно поправил Рудольф. – Слышал бы он тебя…  
– Ненавижу, – искренне сказал Йонге. – Всех ненавижу. Потом выковыряем приписной узел этого, мать его, "Алебастра", и всех сольем в Патруль. Тут одно массовое убийство на сорок лет урановых рудников тянет!  
– Каждому, – кровожадно согласился Рудольф. – Ну ты как? Дальше можешь?  
– Угу. Только без рывков давай.

Еще пару десятков метров спустя Рудольф решительно снял с себя ремень и связал яуту руки. После этого впрягаться стало гораздо легче, и остаток пути напарники протащили навигатора куда бодрее. Возле самой рубки Йонге инстинктивно притормозил.  
– Чего еще? – шепотом возмутился Рудольф.  
– Я тебя предупреждаю – там его трофеи. Освежеванные и разделанные.  
– Ладно тебе. Космос дело такое, всегда кто-то умирает.  
– Ну смотри.

Едва они переступили порог, как вонь с новой силой набросилась на Йонге. Рудольф зашипел и закашлял, потом шмыгнул, смачно харкнул и попробовал заткнуть нос рукавом. Но тащить яута сразу же стало неудобно, поэтому механику пришлось отпустить руку и насладиться всеми ароматами скотобойни.  
– Блин, хорошо что толком не жрал уже давно, не то блеванул бы, – простонал он.  
– Поддерживаю, – грустно сказал Йонге. Он честно попробовал дышать через рот, но живое воображение тут же подкинуло ему картину того, как миллиарды болезнетворных микробов радостно устремляются ему в глотку и спешно квартируются в гландах. Поэтому дышать приходилось очень осторожно: через нос и через раз.  
– Где тут сраные консоли?  
– Я не смотрел, – честно признался Йонге. – Как зашел, так почти сразу того... Йезус Мария, мне и в темноте-то хреново, а если свет загорится?  
– Я вообще не вижу нихрена, – злобно сказал Рудольф.  
– Давай за мной, в смысле, куда я тяну. Сейчас вправо.  
Под руководством Йонге они обогнули голографический стол и оказались возле консолей. Йонге смутно видел их сквозь свою синюю пленочку, Рудольф же не видел вообще. После краткого совещания они все же решили включить хотя бы пару мониторов, чтобы обеспечить себя подсветкой.  
Первый же включенный монитор загорелся ровным зеленым светом и отобразил мигающий символ: древнюю пиктограмму, означающую, что можно вводить данные.  
– Смотри-ка, неужели уже почистилось все? – удивился Рудольф. – Мощная машинка.  
– Ну так иди и проверь.  
– Нет уж. Я настроил автоматический запуск после полной очистки. Так что не вижу смысла бегать туда-сюда.  
– Ни света, ни управления, – с досадой сказал Йонге, – с Николаем связаться нельзя. Вот откуда ты знаешь, что он нас там не грабит сейчас?  
– Он же эспер, – укоризненно напомнил Рудольф.  
Йонге махнул рукой и пошел искать местное пилотское кресло. Рудольф, судя по звукам, периодически попинывал все еще храпящего навигатора и шарил по консолям. 

Йонге осторожно вел кончиками пальцев по всем поверхностям: пленка не давала различать цвета, и он боялся вляпаться в потроха. С кровью он уже смирился. Но Сайнжа ударно поработал только в одном месте, изгадив весь голографический стол.  
Пилотское кресло находилось на небольшом помосте. Купол над ним был закрыт. Йонге принялся прощупывать весь купол, пытаясь отыскать сенсорный замок. Ладони скользили по гладкому материалу, не натыкаясь ни на что, хотя бы отдаленно смахивающее на дактилоскопическую пластину. Буквально облапав защиту по периметру, Йонге нашел только тонкую соединительную линию. Попытки развести купол вручную успехом не увенчались. Под конец он все-таки наступил в липкое нечто и тут же представил, как Сайнжа тащил пилота из купола. Возможно, насадив на свои лезвия, как на шампуры.   
Передернувшись, он отступился.

К моменту его возвращения Рудольф успел развязать Сайнжу и теперь пробовал устроить яута полусидя, с опорой на консоль.  
– Вот зачем ты его развязал, а?  
– А что такое?  
– Лучше верни все обратно. Я же говорил, что он церебролина нажрался?  
– И?  
– Так перед этим Фелиция ему нашептала...  
Договорить Йонге не успел. Все экраны одновременно вспыхнули зеленым, а в потолке медленно начали разгораться белые квадраты. "Раннер" будто встрепенулся с головы до ног.  
– Ага! – ликующе вскричал Рудольф. – Готово!  
Йонге проморгался и немедленно об этом пожалел. В ярком освещении рубка выглядела ужасающе. Даже Рудольф кашлянул и пробормотал что-то на берлинском. 

Здесь Сайнжа порезвился вовсю. Кровь была повсюду, разновеликими кляксами заляпав помещение от пола до потолка. А еще потолок украшали проклятые обезглавленные трупы.  
– Бог ты мой, это ж бригада дезинфекторов понадобится, – резюмировал Йонге и все-таки зажал нос.  
Рудольф шарил по карманам, перетряхивая их с упорством маньяка. Найдя искомое, он выбил из упаковки сразу две туковых палочки и запихнул в рот.  
– И мне дай, – протянул руку Йонге.  
Палочки заглушили вонь, прекратили тошнотные позывы и знатно облегчили жизнь экипажу.  
– Я теперь согласен с тем, что его связать надо, – Рудольф яростно выдергивал ремень из петель обратно. – Я бы даже сказал, нам смирительная рубашка нужна. Титановая!   
– А это именно нужная нам консоль? – уточнил Йонге, видя, как Рудольф приматывает скрещенные запястья яута к массивной несущей стойке.  
– Она самая. Даже в полной темноте и на чужом корабле мой гений подсказывал мне верное решение.  
Рудольф говорил самодовольно, но торчащие изо рта палочки портили все впечатление.   
Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, Йонге наблюдал, как механик втыкает переходники в консоль, собирает весь пучок воедино, надевает на него еще один переходник и выщелкивает короткую контактную иглу.  
– Ну вот... А что ты там говорил про Фелицию, кстати?  
– Она Сайнже нашептала, что неплохо бы потрахаться перед выселением, – недовольно ответил Йонге, жуя палочку.

Рудольф застыл. Всклокоченные волосы и так придавали ему вид помешанного, а начавший разгораться в глазах огонь усугубил картину. Палочки зашевелились и встали торчком – Рудольф выпятил челюсть.  
– Фелиция? – с придыханием переспросил он. – Потрахаться?  
– Удивляюсь, если тебя это шокирует. Она ж постоянно пытается в штаны влезть!  
– Но... – Рудольф замолчал, раскачивая переходниками, а затем решительно полез к Сайнже на загривок, отыскивая там чип. Сопроводив итог поисков довольным возгласом, он ткнул переходник на место. – Но у нее никогда не было шансов, – закончил он. – А теперь есть!  
– Чего?  
– Йонге, ты только подумай! Это же живой искин! Это наша детка Фелиция!   
– В яутской шкуре.  
– Да, и тем лучше! Oh, mein Gott, мы можем заняться любовью!  
Йонге выпучил глаза и в тысячный раз за день потерял голос. 

Рудольф пялился на яута так влюбленно, словно действительно видел в нем "Фелицию" во всем ее великолепии. Абсолютно дикая мысль, похоже, полностью завладела его сознанием.  
– Руди, ты давай держи себя в руках, – просипел Йонге. – Какой любовью? Ты что, яута опять трахнуть вздумал? Я помогать не буду!  
– Я и не просил, – отмел все его вопросы Рудольф. – Я хочу позволить нашей крошке быть сверху.  
– А что насчет копирования в бессознанке? – захрипел Йонге. Ему хотелось заорать, но не получалось.  
– Я передумал. Иди и держи руку на кнопке переключения. Я скажу, когда жать.  
Йонге встал, обошел Рудольфа, застывшего на коленях, и пощупал ему лоб со спины. Потом попробовал поднять напарника, однако потерпел поражение. Сайнжа заклекотал, заворочался и захрипел так, словно испускал последний дух.  
– Моя красотка просыпается, – почти простонал Рудольф и нырнул вперед, выскальзывая из рук Йонге.  
– Какую хоть кнопку жать? – в отчаянии спросил Йонге.  
– Наберешь download – и на самую большую. Сайнжа! Это ты или Фелиция?

Йонге набрал предписанную команду и мрачно уселся на край консоли. Видимо, надежными и непробиваемыми их делали именно для таких случаев – когда экипажу больше некуда пристроить задницу.

Сайнжа хрипел и кашлял, пытаясь очнуться окончательно, а Рудольф заглядывал ему в глаза и только что не лез туда пальцем, пытаясь определить, кто сейчас будет с ним общаться.   
В конечном итоге, к большому разочарованию механика, победил яут.   
Победив, он немедленно начал задавать неудобные вопросы, перемежаемые угрозами. Рудольф уверял его, что странное состояние – это первый шаг на пути к исцелению и все, что от Сайнжи требуется, это расслабиться и выпустить "Фелицию" на волю.  
– Зачем ты так просишь? – наконец взревел яут. – Я чувствую, что ты затаил что-то! Я не позволю выйти Фелис! Говори!  
Он рванул, и аль-кожа затрещала. Рудольф тут же вскинул руки и сел на пятки. Потом выплюнул одну из палочек.  
– Ладно! Хорошо! Успокойся, – он раздраженно пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, глубоко вздохнул и погрозил кулаком Йонге, который уже готовился клацнуть на ввод. Сайнжа вывернул голову, нашарил взглядом пилота и угрожающе заворчал. – Слушай сюда, – Рудольф поймал его за клык и развернул к себе. – Большая тайна: ты же знаешь, что мы любим свой корабль. Очень любим, каждый по-своему. Йонге – пилот, он имеет дело со всякими дурацкими расчетами, прикидками, маршрутами и прочей чепухой...  
– Эй, – недовольно сказал Йонге.  
– А я механик, – продолжил Рудольф, не обратив на него внимания. – Понимаешь, я очень люблю все, из чего сделан корабль, каждую частичку. Я столько раз трогал Фелицию, что... В общем, я ее люблю! Но она всего лишь корабль, я никогда не мог действительно ее потрогать. А теперь она здесь.  
Он осторожно ткнул пальцем в лоб яута, и великий охотник немедленно скосил глаза. Потом вернул зрачки в нормальное состояние и внимательно посмотрел на Рудольфа.  
– Что ты хочешь от меня?  
– Я... – Рудольф запнулся.   
Йонге снисходительно посмотрел на него сверху. Обсуждать с напарником такие вещи было гораздо проще, чем вслух высказать яуту, что собираешься использовать его как вместилище для "Фелиции", с которой намерен потрахаться. Рудольф бросил на него быстрый взгляд, а затем снова уставился на яута. Вместо поддержания диалога он стащил с себя футболку и демонстративно кинул ее себе за спину.  
– О? Сложные людские ритуалы, – заклекотал Сайнжа.  
– Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты выпустил мою крошку Фелицию и мы устроили бы отличную групповуху.  
Яут покосился вверх. Йонге молча помотал головой и выразительно взял себя за горло.   
– Я не могу без рук, – заявил Сайнжа, вновь натягивая привязь.  
– Все так говорят, – Рудольф вернул бодрость духа, – но все ошибаются.

Йонге вполглаза посматривал, как напарник, полностью игнорируя кошмарный пейзаж, лихо стягивает с себя ботинки и штаны, а потом еще и расстегивает броню на яуте. Еще в пору неумеренного просмотра порнороликов Йонге пришел к выводу, что основную и самую главную часть этой порнухи составляют крупные планы. Стоит едва отвести камеру в сторону, как уже ничего толком и не видно. А зная яутскую привычку запихивать хрен в партнера и оставлять там без внешних телодвижений, можно было гарантировать себе душевное спокойствие за счет того самого "не видно". 

Подвинувшись ближе к яуту, Рудольф похрустел пальцами и одним махом уселся на инопланетчика верхом. Наклонился, вытягивая шею, и потерся лицом о сомкнутые челюсти, в точности скопировав жест Йонге. Пилот едва слышно хмыкнул, оценив, как быстро напарник запоминает мелкие детали. Так Йонге делал всего один раз, еще в НИИЦ Вейланда.  
Сайнжа согнул колени, упираясь когтями в решетчатое напольное покрытие, и ощутимо напрягся всем телом. Йонге предусмотрительно отвел взгляд, едва заметив, что между ног яута начинает раздвигаться защитная складка. Но влажный блеск подвижного кончика он все-таки успел разглядеть. 

– Тебе секс, мне Фелиция – все честно, а?  
Рудольф почти рычал, к тому же невнятно – то ли из-за возбуждения, то ли из-за того, что перекатывал во рту туковую палочку. Йонге не переставал дивиться, как можно испытывать возбуждение, когда кругом трупы, кровища и вонища, но Рудольфа это явно мало занимало.  
А когда по синхронизации пришел первый голодный импульс, Йонге понял, что и кровь, и грязь, и вонь – совершенно незначительные мелочи перед перспективой отлично потрахаться. Опасаясь, что ноги подведут его в самый ответственный момент, Йонге покрепче утвердился на консоли. Теперь он умышленно разглядывал трупы, но даже это не помогало.

В тишине несколько мгновений слышалось только хриплое дыхание, а затем Рудольф застонал, и Йонге сглотнул, на своей шкуре ощущая первые мгновения тесного контакта с яутским членом. Он уже даже не мог бы сказать, сколько процентов синхронизации накручено поверх обычного уровня. Может, все сто. Не выдержав, он опустил взгляд.  
Белизна чужой кожи просто ударила в глаза. Рудольф, оседлавший темную тушу, выглядел так круто, что Йонге даже затруднился сравнить его с кем-нибудь. Механик уже вовсю дрочил, опираясь на живот яута одной рукой и наклонившись вперед. С высоты Йонге не видел его глаза, но почти был уверен, что Рудольф жадно ищет взгляд яута, чтобы увидеть там свою любимую "Фелицию".  
– Ну же, ответь мне!  
Он еще и ухитрялся говорить. Однако в прерывающемся голосе было столько безумной жажды, что Йонге продрало до самого затылка. Сайнжа захрипел и вскинулся еще сильнее. Раскрытые челюсти дергались, когтистые пальцы яростно сжимались, по всему телу шли почти самые настоящие судороги.  
Нить синхронизации дергалась и раздувалась в узловатый канат.  
– Д-давай же! – простонал Рудольф, совсем сгибаясь.   
Йонге бездумно уткнулся взглядом в дико напряженные мышцы, проследил каждый напряженный позвонок, и в этот момент плотина синхронизации все-таки прорвалась.   
Яут взревел. Йонге беззвучно раскрыл рот, содрогаясь в самом настоящем оргазме. В глазах все поплыло, и Йонге едва не съехал с консоли, хватаясь за собственные штаны.   
Выдернул его почти страдальческий крик.  
– Фелиция, любовь моя, ну же, скажи, тебе хорошо?!  
– Д-да, первый механик!  
Вымученный истеричный вопль, рвущийся из глотки яута, был настолько чужим, настолько искусственным, что Йонге стало не по себе. Кайф отхлынул, оставляя дергающуюся пустоту в промежности. Но Рудольфу этого хватило по самые гланды. Он хрипло взвыл, запрокидывая голову и кончая.   
Йонге увидел, как мечутся его зрачки, уходя вверх, и без колебаний ткнул в клавишу ввода.

На экране мгновенно отобразилась спираль загрузки. Прозрачный контур стремительно начал заливаться синим цветом: от почти невидимого голубого ко все более темным оттенкам.  
Теперь взвыл и яут, резко вскидываясь всем телом. Аль-кожа вновь затрещала, Йонге увидел, как натягиваются кабели переходника, и с размаху опустил ногу прямо на грудь яута.   
В удар он вложил весь страх перед неудачным завершением процедуры. Сайнжа грохнулся обратно на пол, и Йонге с удовольствием наступил на него почти всем весом. Он вспомнил, как трещали его собственные ребра под коленом яута совсем недавно, и не преминул вернуть должок с процентами.

Рудольф с хриплым стоном откинулся на согнутые колени яута, одной рукой продолжая сжимать собственный подергивающийся член, а другую приложив к животу. Даже под сдвоенным весом Сайнжа продолжал дергаться и двигать бедрами. Рудольф закатил глаза и начал быстро двигать рукой, поддрачивая и дальше.   
Если бы Йонге когда-нибудь сказали, что он будет наблюдать за тем, как трахаются его напарники, он бы послал говорившего куда подальше. Но сейчас ему казалось, что интереснее и увлекательнее зрелища просто не бывает. Он провел по лбу и обнаружил, что вспотел, как в парилке. Оставшиеся члены экипажа в буквальном смысле пускали слюни, а Йонге пытался одновременно следить за процессом загрузки и за тем, чтобы никто не помер. 

Его опять начало накрывать. Глейтерная связь передавала такую бурю ощущений, что у Йонге тряслись руки и потрескивали яйца. Но сам для себя он решил, что совершенно точно не будет связываться с "Фелицией", воплощенной в огромном теле, покрытом толстой шкурой и раскрашенном темно-зеленым узором из полос и пятен...  
Поймав себя на откровенном любовании, Йонге стиснул зубы покрепче и кулаки заодно. На экране стремительно наливалась темным цветом спираль. Синий почти превратился в черный. Рудольф хрипел и елозил на яуте. Сайнжа начал дергаться все сильнее, явно не заботясь о том, что на запястьях начинает проступать сияющая зелень.  
Спираль загрузки дошла до конца и стала черной, мгновенно подсветившись по всему контуру. Яут заревел, дергаясь вперед. Йонге отлетел в сторону, приложившись об угол консоли.   
Аль-кожа лопнула, игла переходника выскочила из загривка, и яут обеими руками стиснул Рудольфа за бока, вздергивая вверх.   
– Уй-я!  
На еще один вопль механика не хватило.   
Цепляясь за вторую консоль, Йонге увидел, как расплескивается сперма и как влажно блестят закатившиеся глаза напарника. Сайнжа завыл и пару раз содрогнулся, как от удара током. А потом каменно застыл. Рудольф наконец-то выронил туковую палочку.

Йонге прищурился и осторожно наклонил голову, чтобы убедиться, что напарник не оказался в травмоопасном положении. К его облегчению, Сайнжа отработал технику безопасности, и половина здоровенного члена оказалась снаружи.   
Рудольф производил впечатление человека абсолютно счастливого и частично лишившегося разума.

Йонге поднялся с колен и, беззвучно ругаясь, ощупал поясницу. Все прелести неожиданного оргазма оказались погребены под болью, и он практически завидовал Рудольфу, которого сейчас явно не волновали никакие гиперионы. 

"Раннер" загудел. Пару секунд спустя Йонге сообразил, что это все-таки не сам "Раннер", а система оповещения.  
– Загрузка выполнена успешно, – торжественно возвестил глубокий бас. – Поздравляю!  
– Фелиция, убрать гендерные настройки, – скомандовал Йонге.  
– Принято, первый пилот.  
Бас изменился, и Йонге облегченно вздохнул, когда знакомые мягкие интонации прокатились по всей рубке.  
– Начинаю сессию настройки...  
– Беззвучный режим, – вновь велел Йонге. – Экипаж в режиме отдыха.  
Ответа не последовало, но яркий свет тут же сменился на приглушенное рассеянное свечение.

Йонге медленно потащился к куполу, и едва добрался до него, как прозрачная защита раздвинулась с легким шелестом. Йонге осторожно переступил через край, приглядываясь к креслу, словно под ним затаился наездник. Не найдя следов крови, он опустился в удобный пластик, имитирующий кожу – прямо как их диван – и поерзал на месте, чувствуя, как слипаются яйца. 

Тактильный интерфейс значительно отличался от панелей "Фелиции", но затруднений в понимании не вызывал. Возможно, Рудольф тут и запутался бы, попутно прокляв изобретателей сотни пиктограмм, но Йонге с полувзгляда определял, за что отвечает тот или иной значок. Осторожно опустив пальцы на еле заметно очерченные сенсорные поверхности, он пробежался по основным командам.   
"Утерян блок номер 27", – сообщил корабль.  
Йонге едва удержался, чтобы не выдать несколько крепких слов по этому поводу, и вместо этого начал перебирать управляющие контуры. Очень быстро он нашел то, что нужно – здесь можно было соединяться с кораблем напрямую. Для этого даже не нужно было подставлять загривок под иголки – достаточно было приложиться руками к усовершенствованным считывателям. Йонге терпеливо ввел поправку на собственный электропотенциал, а потом медленно и аккуратно приложил обе ладони к выемкам в консоли.  
"Установлен контакт, – замурлыкала "Фелиция". – Обнаружен утерянный блок, приступаю к скачиванию?"  
"Начинай с контрольного пакета. Отслеживать состояние пилота".  
"Конечно, первый пилот Йонге".

Нить синхронизации снова вздулась, но на этот раз остановилась до того, как по всей длине начали взбухать узлы. Йонге почувствовал, как из головы в буквальном смысле утягивает данные. Словно кто-то воткнул коктейльную трубочку и задумчиво пробует на вкус содержимое пилотского черепа.  
"Контрольный пакет перемещен успешно, состояние стабильное. Продолжать?"  
"Да".  
Йонге невольно прикрыл глаза, но неприятных ощущений по-прежнему не возникало. "Фелиция" любезно продемонстрировала ему график перекачивания, и выходило, что на неподвижное восседание в кресле должно было уйти двенадцать минут.   
Йонге с внутренней дрожью подумал, что его адские мучения при получении двадцать седьмого блока очень даже объяснимы – мгновенно переданный объем информации не мог не вскипятить мозги.

На дисплее успело отщелкать пять минут и сорок секунд, когда внизу зашевелились. Рудольф протяжно замычал, а затем смачно выругался. Йонге чуть подался в сторону, но "Фелиция" немедленно высветила сразу россыпь предупреждающих пиктограмм.  
"Настоятельно не рекомендуется прерывать контакт", – тревожно добавила она.  
Йонге вздохнул и остался сидеть. Ладони начали медленно покрываться потом, а несколько секунд спустя добавился легкий тремор в кончиках пальцев. Не думать о белом инопланетчике оказалось очень сложно.

– Йонге, что ты делаешь с нашей Фелицией? – грозно прохрипел все еще невидимый Рудольф.  
– Ничего.  
– Так меня трясет!  
– Это переебит, – с удовольствием сказал Йонге, продолжая пялиться в экран. – Синдром слишком доступной задницы.  
– Как интересно болеют люди, – вклинился Сайнжа.  
– Это было глупое чувство юмора! – рявкнул Рудольф.  
– По-моему, очень смешно, – парировал яут.  
Наконец оба переговорщика оказались в поле зрения Йонге. Рудольф деловито поддергивал штаны и шевелил босыми пальцами. Сайнжа удовлетворился втягиванием хозяйства в положенное место. Броня на яуте болталась как попало.  
"Внимание, первый пилот, прошу соблюдать неподвижность".  
– Да я не дви...  
Йонге запнулся и посмотрел по сторонам. Сайнжа склонил голову и развел челюсти, а потом почти неуловимым движением сдернул с бедра что-то острое, блеснувшее на свету, и бросил это в сторону. Клинок воткнулся в стену, будто она была из картона.  
– Промахнулся. Качает, – сообщил яут. – Чувствуется телом.  
– Эй, что за барахло мы взяли, если он не регистрирует качку, – возмутился Рудольф. – Фелиция! Ты здесь, моя дорогая?

– Внимание, гравитационное искажение! – "Фелиция" вновь съехала на бас. – Расчетное время три минуты. Взлет через пять минут.  
– Что? Фелиция! – Рудольф шагнул к краю пандуса.  
– Это я, – прервал Йонге. – Она выкачивает свой блок из меня. Еще пять минут.  
– Взлетай так! – рявкнул Рудольф. – Нет ничего в этом блоке, кроме порнухи Йонге!  
– Принято.  
"Раннер" вздрогнул, и Йонге буквально почувствовал, как под ногами шевелится что-то мощное: прочищает сопла, готовится прыгнуть с места. Затем пол мягко толкнулся в подошвы – и тут же все прекратилось.  
– Интеллектуальная система находится в состоянии восстановления, – со вздохом призналась "Фелиция". – Взлет возможен через четыре минуты. Гравитационное искажение...  
– Качай быстрее! – резко сказал Йонге.  
"Фелиция" не ответила, но на всех экранах повисли одинаковые тревожные пиктограммы. Голова у первого пилота заболела, и он стиснул зубы так, что заболели еще и челюсти. Сайнжа шагнул ближе, цепляясь когтями за пол.  
– Не трогай, – велел Йонге.  
– Я не буду мешать. Я помогу.  
Не слушая возражений, яут наклонился, потянулся и накрыл обеими руками ладони Йонге, придавливая их к выемкам. Голова болеть меньше не стала, но Йонге все-таки почувствовал себя лучше. Рудольф быстро обошел кресло с другой стороны и хлопнул пилота по плечу.  
– Давай, старик, поднажми! – бодро сказал он. – Мы с тобой.

"Фелиция" без дополнительных запросов расширила канал, и время скачивания резко начало сокращаться. "Фелиция" шла с запасом в минуту, и каждая из секунд стоила Йонге белых искр перед глазами. В конце он все-таки не удержался от стона, пытаясь отогнать подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.  
– Скачивание завершено, интеграция завершена, взлет!  
Оттарабанив обязательные уведомления, корабль вздрогнул, и на крошечную долю мгновения в нем наступила невесомость. 

* * *

– Высота пятьдесят, все системы в норме, контроль узлов в режиме автоматики, – радостно докладывала "Фелиция".  
– Выше не поднимайся, у нас груз внизу, – предупредил Йонге, не открывая глаз.  
Сайнжа по-прежнему держал его за руки, да и Рудольф не отходил. Первый пилот чувствовал себя неким ритуальным экспонатом, за который держатся уверовавшие последователи, но это его более чем устраивало.  
– Груз наш у второго маяка, – заметил Рудольф.  
– Йхо-онхе говорит про упокоенного матриарха, – сказал яут. – Плохая людская память?  
– Если бы не ситуация, – торжественно сказал Рудольф, – я бы тебе показал, у кого тут плохая память, а у кого крепкие кулаки.  
– Фелиция, нам нужно забрать капсулу с биосинтетиком и...  
Йонге замолчал, открывая глаза. Отсчет, показывающий время до гравитационного искажения, докрутился до нулевой точки, и весь экипаж инстинктивно напрягся, ожидая услышать нечто страшное. Но в тишине "Раннера" слышно было только мягкое дыхание систем жизнеобеспечения.   
Сайнжа внимательно осмотрел Йонге и разжал руки, глубокомысленно проворчав что-то себе под нос. После чего принялся застегиваться.  
– Гравитационное искажение отсутствует, – озадаченно сказала "Фелиция". – Забор груза не рекомендуется.  
– Слишком много льда? – предположил Сайнжа, щелкая пряжками.  
– Слишком сложные механизмы поддержки? – одновременно уточнил Рудольф.  
Йонге секунду подумал.  
– Да и да. Мы не сможем ее просто снять. Фелиция, можешь рассчитать модель раскрытия гипериона?  
– Недостаточно данных, – отозвался корабль после недолгой паузы.  
– А скачать у Сайнжи? – подсказал механик.  
– Наши технологии несовместимы с вашими, – яут раскрыл панель. – Нет нужных соединительных устройств. Я могу лишь показать свою модель. Фелис умеет читать изображения?  
– Конечно, первый навигатор, – почти обиженно отозвался искин.

Сайнжа присел на ручку кресла, моментально угрожающе заскрипевшую под его весом, и выпустил голограмму в воздух. "Фелиция" молчала, и Йонге беспокойно пошевелился. Голова у него все еще болела, но постепенно боль стихала, однако вставать ему не хотелось. Рудольф перетаптывался на месте за двоих, тиская плечо напарника совершенно нещадно. Йонге вздохнул и смирился с тем, что штаны приклеились к нему накрепко.  
– При раскрытии сегмент с капсулой восстановления будет опущен на три уровня и зафиксирован в горизонтальном положении. Перекрытия формируются из трех сегментов. Это абсолютная модель.  
"Фелиция" замолчала, и напарники переглянулись.  
– А что насчет относительной? – поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Непредсказуемо, – признался искин. – Слишком много льда.  
Последнюю фразу "Фелиция" произнесла голосом Сайнжи, и напарники одновременно передернулись.  
– Я не одобряю заимствование моего голоса! – тут же возмутился яут.  
– Прошу прощения, первый навигатор.  
Голос изменился на привычный, и Сайнжа потряс кулаком над головой. Йонге ухмыльнулся, понимая, что яут каждое событие оценивает с точки зрения победы или поражения.  
Сам же он пока рассматривал их ситуацию как победу. Они были живы, не умирали от голода, находились в тепле, и теперь им не грозило провалиться в недра гипериона. То есть Йонге очень надеялся, что у артефакта не припасено каких-то подлых сюрпризов на этот счет.   
Рудольф еще раз подтянул штаны и спрыгнул с помоста. Пройдясь вдоль консолей, он по-хозяйски погладил те, что не были уделаны кровью, а затем посмотрел на Йонге.  
– Полетели уже за Фелицией, а?  
Сайнжа присел на корточки, всем видом выражая незаинтересованность в приоритетах спасения кораблей и синтетиков.  
– Полетели, – вздохнул Йонге. 

* * *

Корабль застрял в снегах, перекосившись и частично зарывшись в ледяной монолит. Видно было, что он тоже успел расплавить лед, который теперь быстро застывал заново. "Фелиция" долго осторожничала, проверяя модель гипериона, и в конечном итоге совершила посадку в том месте, которое по ее мнению было абсолютно безопасно даже в случае, если гигантский артефакт все же раскроется.  
Только находилось это место в добром полукилометре от крушения.

– Нам пешком тащиться, что ли? – сердито поинтересовался Рудольф.  
Сайнжа утробно заклекотал, и напарники синхронно метнули в него предупреждающие взгляды. Яут хмыкнул и не стал ничего говорить.  
– Фелиция, здесь есть транспортные средства?  
– Конечно, первый пилот. Три снегохода модели "Буран".  
– Пассажирские или грузовые?  
– Два пассажирских, один грузовой ВБ-10Т, общая грузоподъемность девять тонн.  
– Должно быть десять, – заметил Рудольф.  
– Шнурки не перепутай, – встрял Йонге.  
"Фелиция" взялась объяснять, почему 10Т рекомендуется использовать всего на девять тонн, но Йонге помахал рукой, и искин понятливо замолчал. Рудольф покончил с ботинками, демонстративно застегнул куртку и посмотрел на Йонге с видом победителя. Первый пилот попробовал застегнуть собственную одежду, но сломанная молния отказалась служить хозяину. Йонге растерянно пощупал капюшон, обнаружил, что он разорван на два лоскута, и раздраженно сложил руки на груди.  
– Кто-то здесь пойдет в экспедицию, – заявил он.  
– Кто? – уточнил Рудольф.  
Йонге смотрел на него, не отрывая сочувствующего взгляда, и наконец механик запыхтел.  
– Я, что ли?!  
– Точно. Я пока займусь разработкой памятника твоему выдающемуся интеллекту.  
Сайнжа захрипел и встал в полный рост.  
– Рхудо-о'ф не очень умный. Зачем ему памятник? Или это опять юмор?  
– Что ж, я пошел, – Рудольф засунул руки в карманы. – Имей в виду, Далине, кто в экспедицию ходит, тот набор вещей и определяет. Можешь сказать адиос своим щегольским пижамам. И этой вонючей аромалампе. Всегда ее ненавидел.  
– Ха!  
– И про твой очень секретный запас белого соуса я тоже знаю, – как бы невзначай обронил механик, уже направляясь к выходу.  
– Чего? Стой! Вернись, гад белобрысый!

Йонге спрыгнул с места и устремился следом за напарником. На этот раз его даже не волновала перспектива наступить в лужу крови – видение того, как тщательно сберегаемые запасы летят в утилизатор, было сильнее отвращения перед трупами.  
Догнав механика, Йонге врезал ему кулаком между лопаток, и Рудольф задохнулся прямо посреди хорошо поставленного зловещего хохота.  
– Глупое поведение, – дал свою оценку Сайнжа, топавший следом. – Мои трофеи тоже необходимо забрать.  
– Еще чего, – обрадовался Йонге, – это ты нас сюда затащил, так что в качестве компенсации за все случившееся я сожгу твое барахло.  
– Разве я просил будить меня на Хаалис? Разве ваша скотская похоть – это моя вина?  
Йонге надменно промолчал, одновременно по глейтеру велев Рудольфу не раскрывать рта. 

До выхода они дошли в полной тишине, а затем Сайнжа неожиданно обогнал их и встал перед шлюзовым створом, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Глупо обижаться на правду, – сказал он. – Но я готов признать, что умансоо психически несовершенны и с трудом воспринимают честное описание своих поступков. Не стоит принимать это за оскорбление.  
– Ну ты загнул, – весело сказал Рудольф. – Смотри, не навернись!  
И дернул рычаг ручного управления.

Шлюз открывался медленно, поэтому Сайнжа успел отскочить в сторону, крепко припечатав обоих напарников несколькими длинными выражениями, в которых Йонге разобрал только подробное описание помета падальщиков и извращенных сношений людей с этим пометом.  
Ледяной воздух рванулся внутрь. Йонге показалось, что он собственными глазами видит, как на всех механизмах тут же оседает тонкий слой инея. Рудольф же пришел в совершенно неописуемое состояние духа.  
– О-о, да здесь свежий воздух!  
Йонге кашлянул и впервые понял, что за проведенное на "Раннере" время он успел притерпеться к вони. Холод Лифанги хоть и заставлял ежиться всем телом, но мигом прояснил голову.   
– Ну я пошел смотреть где тут крошка-девятитонка, – бодро сказал Рудольф. – Жди, только наружу не суйся, яйца отморозишь.  
Йонге отмахнулся. Сайнжа подошел ближе и с анатомическим любопытством оглядел пилота с ног до головы. Протянув руку, он потыкал Йонге в плечо, кивнул и начал отстегивать наруч. Рудольф притормозил. Расщелкнув сложную систему креплений, яут сделал призывный жест. Йонге протянул руку в ответ, и на всем предплечье застегнулся тяжелый металл. Сайнжа откинул панель, набрал короткую команду – и внезапно вокруг Йонге стало тепло.  
– Ого, – Йонге помахал свободной рукой, присматриваясь к движению пальцев. Воздух еле заметно подрагивал. – Ничерта себе теплозащита! Это твоя личная разработка?  
– Общая, – пожал плечами Сайнжа. – Охотник может выживать в любой ситуации, но личный комфорт тоже важен.  
– Опять кого-то любят больше меня, – патетически сказал Рудольф, до сих пор молча наблюдавший.  
– Если ты будешь в беде и страданиях, я смилостивлюсь, – дружелюбно пообещал великий охотник.  
Рудольф нахмурился, сжал губы, потом не выдержал и засмеялся. Махнув рукой, он двинулся в темноту грузового отсека. "Фелиция" заботливо включала свет с каждым его шагом. 

Сайнжа снял с пояса один из своих занимательных девайсов и расщелкнул в "солнце", ощетинившееся восемью бритвенно-острыми кривыми лучами. Из темноты никто не полез, и Йонге даже умудрился поймать отголосок разочарования в мыслях яута. Сайнжа поболтал "солнышком" и неохотно сложил лучи обратно.  
"Нашел, ща запустим", – поделился радостью Рудольф.  
Практически сразу же раздалось гудение, переросшее было в скрежет, но затем вернувшееся к ровному басовому тону. В глубине дока вспыхнули фары, и грузовой "Буран" попер к выходу.  
Тяжелая машина аккуратно вскарабкалась на пандус и так же величественно пошла вниз. Оказавшись на льду, "Буран" затормозил и тоже откинул свой собственный пандус. Йонге немедленно направился по адресу.  
– Закрывать не станешь? – осведомился яут, догоняя его.  
– Фелиция сама все закроет.

* * *

Йонге едва-едва успел устроиться в кузове и между делом отпихнуть яута, настойчиво мостящегося поближе, как под потолком ожила аудиосистема.  
– Приветствую всех на борту суперсовременного лайнера, – весело сказал Рудольф, – мы выдвигаемся в увлекательное путешествие. Нас ждут встречи с русскими и прочие приключения!  
Йонге молча покрутил пальцем у виска, и даже яут закатил глаза, моргнув третьим веком.  
"Буран" двинулся с места.

К удивлению Йонге, машину не трясло, и казалось, что они прут не по снежно-ледяной целине, а по ровному дорожному покрытию. Сайнжа вновь выщелкнул свои лезвия, достал из набедренного пенала тряпку, от которой тут же волнами пошел резкий спиртовой запах, и начал методично протирать орудия убийства. Йонге вполглаза посматривал на его действия, стараясь не зацикливаться на красно-бурых потеках, которыми лезвия были изгвазданы практически полностью.  
Сайнжа как раз успел разделаться с кончиками, доведя их до сияющего блеска, когда "Буран" затормозил.  
– Выгружаемся, – сообщил Рудольф.  
Йонге первым выскочил из машины и стремительно зашагал к "Фелиции".   
Он от души порадовался, что сама по себе их посудина выглядит довольно прилично. Будь она изуродована, как случается при взрывах, он бы не поручился за свое состояние. С него хватило и одного шаттла, битком набитого колонистами.  
Йонге мотнул головой и ускорил шаг.

Обойдя корабль он обнаружил, что пандус открыт, а Николай сидит в очень хорошо знакомом всему экипажу кожаном кресле, поставив его у самого демпфера. Поперек колен у бородатого лежал очередной экземпляр из коллекции Рудольфа. Николай положил руку на приклад, но тут же убрал, разглядев в прибывших полноправных хозяев.  
– Эй, Николя, ты зачем наше кресло выкинул? – возмущенно крикнул Йонге.  
– Ась?  
Николай приставил ладонь к уху, и Йонге сообразил, что с громкой речью у него по-прежнему не очень. Друг друга они с экипажем понимали благодаря глейтерным подсказкам, но постороннему человеку сипы первого пилота скорее всего были непонятны.  
Йонге взбежал по пандусу.  
– Это наше кресло, – сказал он, ткнув Николая пальцем в грудь. – Кто разрешил его вытаскивать? Знаешь, сколько стоит?  
– А что ты мне сделаешь? – осклабился бородатый.  
Йонге выпрямился. Рудольф как раз подошел ближе и тоже с явным негодованием взирал на варварски занятую мебель. Сайнжа бросил незаинтересованный взгляд на добровольного охранника и тут же скрылся в недрах корабля.  
– Лучше б ты какую шкуру прихватил, – мрачно сказал Йонге. – Навигатор наш не стал бы миндальничать.  
– Вот еще чужие вонючие шкуры таскать, – Николай метко сплюнул за край пандуса. – Долго возились, я уж сам себе постановил, что через часок начну подмогу звать на всех частотах. Пусть берут, вяжут, в тюрьму садят...  
– За что в тюрьму?  
– За незаконное использование чужих ресурсов, – поднял палец Николай. – Думаешь, про маяк зубастых не знал никто?  
Йонге, уже сделавший два шага ко входу, остановился и развернулся на месте. От Рудольфа тоже пришла волна чистого изумления.  
– Все знали, – продолжил Николай. – Поэтому собрались и рванули, как в жопу ужаленные. Только кто ж думал...  
Он прервался, сжал бороду в кулак, подергал, отпустил и махнул рукой.  
– Пошли с нами, – буркнул Йонге. – Ты здесь совсем отморозишься.  
Николай тяжело поднялся с места, перекинул ремень кроссера через плечо и кивнул, показывая, что готов следовать за пилотом.

Внутри "Фелиция" выглядела гораздо хуже. Лопнувший центральный стержень не только вывел всю цепочку двигателей из строя, но и повредил систему внутренней ориентации. Видимо, в момент падения внутри происходила настоящая дьявольская карусель, сломавшаяся только при ударе о поверхность Лифанги. Пол и внешняя стена совсем чуть-чуть не дотянули, чтобы поменяться местами, поэтому идти приходилось очень осторожно.   
Йонге через каждые два шага недобрым словом поминал яутскую пирамиду, где ему тоже приходилось карабкаться через завалы, и инстинктивно косился вверх, ожидая, что оттуда начнет что-нибудь падать.   
Но корабль был тих, спокоен и абсолютно мертв. Светились только люминорфы, не нуждавшиеся в общей энергоподаче.   
Йонге все-таки не смог уберечься от всего и споткнулся о голову ящера.  
– Вот блядство!

Николай у него за спиной не сказал ни слова, но Йонге услышал знакомый щелчок пусковой системы и успокаивающе махнул рукой.  
– Валяется тут говно всякое, – пояснил он свою проблему. – Трофеи, м-мать его.  
– И что, всю эту красотищу-то руками таскать будете? – поинтересовался Николай.  
– До вездехода руками, – вздохнул Йонге.  
– Немало времени уйдет. Провалиться-то не боитесь?  
– Куда провалиться? – невинно уточнил Йонге.  
– Так в дырку какую-нибудь. Не знаю, что за планета такая, но до нас на ней изрядно порылся кто-то, – охотно поделился бородач. – Сплошь каверны, все забито какой-то механикой. Наши попробовали возиться, но плюнули, только колонию поставили там, где к поверхности поближе и поудобнее.   
– Не должны, – сказал Йонге. Объяснение его удовлетворило. – Мы свой искин попросили посчитать. Рудольф!  
– Так не услышит же, – неодобрительно пропыхтел Николай и матернулся на своем, споткнувшись о шаговый сервопривод, проломивший стык пола и стены.  
– Это я вслух дублирую. Мы же не бесы какие-нибудь, чтобы совсем без слов общаться.  
– Обойдусь, – буркнул Николай.  
Йонге пожал плечами и полностью переключился на глейтер. Связь слегка фонила, видимо, частично смазанная гиперионом.  
"Чего надо, кэп?"  
"Куда ты пропал? Хочешь со своей мастерской начинать?"  
"Еще чего. Ты что, собрался руками все таскать по отдельности?"  
"А есть варианты?"  
"Тащим только гравистабилизаторы. Потом разом поднимем весь корабль".  
– Они ж по две тонны каждый!  
От неожиданности Йонге высказался вслух.   
Восемь гравистабилизаторов образовывали правильное кольцо в основании корабля и позволяли пристыковаться к любому грузовому контейнеру. При надлежащей мощности можно было буксировать астероиды, тащить за собой корабли и даже проводить взрывные работы на местности.  
"На Сайнжу нагрузим".  
В послании Рудольфа явно слышалась улыбка. Йонге аккуратно переступил через вздувшийся и лопнувший шланг и остановился перед входом в рубку. Попадать в помещение, где он провел несколько лет, занимаясь делами в свое удовольствие, не хотелось. Но Николай сопел за спиной и, кажется, похрустывал бородой, поэтому Йонге собрал волю в кулак и сделал шаг за порог.

Освещение не включилось. Голографических панелей не было, обычные стандартные мониторы сохраняли черный цвет, любимые консоли Рудольфа не мигали.  
Кресло пилота было накрепко закрыто полусферой, но по прозрачному пластику проходила огромная трещина. Йонге представил, как "Фелиция" отчаянно пыталась спасти отсутствующего пилота, и поморщился, давя непрошенную жалость. Сентиментальность сейчас только мешала.  
"Я тут тележку собираю вообще-то, – вновь прорезался Рудольф. – Помочь не хотите?"  
"Как Сайнжу поймаем – так сразу придем. Иначе он начнет вездеход своими шкурами засирать".  
Рудольф коротко хехекнул и умолк.   
– Идем искать яута, – вслух повторил Йонге. – Рудольф считает, что проще выгрузить гравистабилизаторы и с их помощью утащить весь корабль целиком.  
– А что, на этой громадине, которая сюда плюхнулась, своих не найдется? – искренне удивился Николай.  
– Так она не грузовая. Корабль хороший, но он для исследований, а не для грузов. А мы – коммерческая организация, нам на жизнь зарабатывать надо.  
Николай проворчал что-то невнятное, при желании расцениваемое как согласие и одобрение.

– Сайнжа! – негромко позвал Йонге, одновременно пробуя отправить глейтерный запрос, и тут же продолжил, инстинктивно поднимая голос. – Эй, великий охотник! Ты где?!  
Корабль ответил молчанием, и на несколько секунд Йонге стало не по себе. Николай засопел, снова щелкая предохранительной системой.  
– Сайнжа!  
От прикосновения к плечу Йонге чуть не подпрыгнул. Николай же, услышав последовавшее за этим ворчание, крутанулся на месте и прицелился прямо в лоб невидимому яуту. Йонге краем глаза видел дрожание воздуха слева от себя. Стоило признать, что целился Николай очень точно. В ответ Сайнжа продемонстрировал свою лазерную подсветку, сфокусировав треугольник точек на груди бородача.  
– Прекратите оба, – не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Йонге. – Сайнжа, мудак зубастый, мог бы и предупредить, что тоже сюда почесал. Что ты здесь забыл? Все твое барахло в кают-компании.  
– Не все.  
Сайнжа вышел из режима невидимости, и у него в ладони тут же засветилось что-то сферическое. Йонге пригляделся и от удивления широко распахнул глаза. Сайнжа держал почти точную копию гипериона.  
– Откуда это?  
– Спрятал под твоим троном, – самодовольно ответил яут. – Самое надежное место.  
– К-коллекционер, – с выражением сказал Йонге.  
Затем протянул руку и забрал у яута игрушку. Он видел, что Николай начал обход рубки, но гиперион был куда интереснее.  
– Памятник искусства, – объяснил Сайнжа. – Редкая вещь, копирует одну из Огненных Сфер.   
– Но не эту? Не Лифангу?  
– Нет. Другой рисунок, смотри.  
Сайнжа провел когтем, и игрушка медленно начала раскрываться. Йонге почти завороженно наблюдал за движением. Плитки щекотали ладонь, гиперион выворачивался наизнанку и еле слышно потрескивал. Йонге наклонился, буквально утыкаясь носом в модель.

Грохот и страшные ругательства уже на интерлингве вытряхнули его из состояния легкого гипноза. Вскинувшись, Йонге огляделся, сжимая пальцы. Игрушка тут же уколола его, и он зашипел, выпуская своевольную сферу. Сайнжа двумя пальцами вытащил у него артефакт.   
– Понаставят тут, – виновато пробубнил из полутьмы Николай. – Все штаны порвать можно!  
– Ладно, раз все в сборе – идем в двигательный отсек, – велел Йонге. – Вытащим стабилизаторы, отвезем на "Раннер" и...  
Пол под ногами качнулся, в воздухе тяжело и недобро загудело. Звук шел снаружи, из-подо льда, со всего гипериона.  
– И как можно быстрее, – закончил Йонге.  
Сайнжа первым двинулся к выходу.  
– Не заблудись! Я проломы видел, это не двери, имей в виду!  
– Я чувствую запах, глупый умансоо.

Искренне обрадовавшись, Йонге полностью положился на яута, поэтому просто последовал за Сайнжей, следя лишь за тем, чтобы не споткнуться о те препятствия, которые для навигатора считались незначительными. Яут перепрыгивал вздыбленные плиты на полу – а ведь дорогущие, с подогревом! – иногда цеплялся за стену и, казалось, вообще не испытывал никаких неудобств. Йонге эти упражнения давались несколько сложнее, а Николай и подавно не забывал материться через два шага на третий.  
Но на подходе к двигательному отсеку стало чуть удобнее, и в конечном итоге все трое оказались внутри без потерь в личном составе.

Оглянувшись, Йонге увидел дыру в полу. Из-за смещения внутренней ориентации она больше напоминала нору. Люминорфы здесь светились особенно ярко. В двигательных отсеках их растыкивали вдвое гуще: как конструкторы, так и сами экипажи. Рудольф засеял ими буквально все свободное пространство.   
Подойдя к дыре, Йонге наклонился и обнаружил, что подсветка есть и внутри. Рудольф нарезал круги вокруг колонны стабилизатора, откручивая крепежи. Несколько снятых дуг амортизации уже лежали рядом. Йонге сел на край, поболтал ногами, развернулся, повис на руках и спрыгнул. Сайнжа не стал примеряться, просто ухнув вниз. Грохот от его приземления заставил эхо заметаться в обширном пространстве.  
– Мне тоже прыгать обязательно? – осведомился Николай.  
– Можешь выбраться наружу и караулить у люков! – крикнул Рудольф.  
Николай потоптался на краю дыры и с кряхтением полез вниз.  
Шмякнулся он почти так же увесисто, как и яут.

Первым делом Рудольф вручил всем помощникам различный инструментарий. Йонге он доверил разжимать дуги, Николаю всучил пневматический ключ для гигантских болтов, а Сайнжу послал вручную открывать люки. Йонге порадовался, что у них есть навигатор, чьи физические возможности позволяют раскрутить запорные механизмы, не использовавшиеся с момента спуска "Фелиции" в свободное плавание. Стабилизаторами экипаж пользовался вовсю, но сбрасывать их им еще не доводилось. Тем более в перекошенном корабле.

* * *

Совместными усилиями все восемь колонн были подготовлены к сбросу. Всего на это ушло два часа, заполненных тяжелой работой и наступанием друг другу на ноги. Самым терпеливым и молчаливым оказался Сайнжа, хотя его не обматерил только Николай, да и то исключительно из-за языкового барьера.  
Рудольф утер лоб, немедленно размазав по нему чернющий герметик.  
– Ну что, присядем на дорожку?  
– Никаких перерывов, – Йонге повторил его жест, но предварительно тщательно обтер руки о штаны. – Эта хрень гудит как улей. Не хочу лишние минуты сидеть на этой бомбе.  
– Господи, а ведь их еще на вашем новом корабле монтировать, – простонал Николай. – Вы хоть знаете, как это сделать?  
– Для одноразовой рыбалки не надо, – утешил его Рудольф. – Мы им аккуратненько питание дадим, и они сами приклеятся. Там главное не спешить – и все пройдет как по маслу.  
– Что-то мне не хочется с вами лететь, – вздохнул бородач.  
Напарники переглянулись. Помощь эспера они приняли как само собой разумеющееся, и так же по умолчанию собирались вытащить выжившего колониста с собой. Но когда он озвучил это вслух...

Сайнжа, стоявший за спиной Николая, положил руку на бедро – в аккурат туда, где висело его многолезвийное "солнышко". Йонге тут же раскашлялся, и закашлялся еще сильнее, когда сообразил, что Николая яут не мог понимать вообще. На выбор было несколько вариантов: подарок в виде перевода от "Фелиции" или обострившаяся глейтерная связь. Ни то, ни другое Йонге особо не понравилось. Сайнжа убрал руку и демонстративно сложил обе на груди.   
– Мы-то, конечно, можем тебя оставить тут, – наконец заговорил Йонге. – Только, уж извини, армию спасения сюда не вызовем.  
– Зато потом мемуары напишешь, – с серьезным видом сказал Рудольф. – О выживании в условиях вечных льдов.  
– Шутим, значит, – пошевелил бородой Николай. – Ну-ну.  
Гиперион вновь напомнил о себе раскатами грохота, чувствовавшегося не ушами, а костями, и Рудольф замахал руками, призывая всех вернуться к обсуждению главной проблемы. 

Стабилизаторы держались на паре болтов каждый. Николай двинулся было к первому, но Рудольф остановил его, забрал ключ и перекинул машинку Сайнже.  
– Может заесть от нагрузки, – пояснил он.  
Сайнжа неторопливо подошел к первому стабилизатору, поигрывая ключом, а потом неожиданно развернул на плече установку и дал короткий залп прямо в крепеж.  
– Ты чего творишь? – взвыл Рудольф.  
Сайнжа обошел стабилизатор, раздался еще один выстрел, и колонна с грохотом пошла вниз, скользя по рельсам в горловине люка. Перекошенное положение корабля позволило стабилизатору двигаться относительно плавно.  
– Крутить долго! – сообщил Сайнжа сквозь грохот.  
– Ты ж сломаешь! – заорал механик.  
Сайнжа отмахнулся и двинулся к следующему стабилизатору. Рудольф бросился за ним, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, балансируя на ходу, как Сайнжа крутанулся на месте, обстреливая оставшиеся семь колонн. Повисшие каждый на одном болте стабилизаторы начали издавать угрожающий скрежет. Сайнжа опять крутанулся и вихрем помчался уже по внешнему кругу, состреливая оставшиеся крепежи.  
Семь стабилизаторов ушли вниз практически одновременно, с разрывом в пару секунд каждый.  
Сайнжа покачал в ладони ключ и с видом полного превосходства уронил его на пол.

То, что Рудольф именовал тележкой, оказалось еще одним снегоходом. Небольшая гусеничная платформа, усиленная кустарно приваренными направляющими рельсами, идеально встала на снег. В четыре пары рук, надрываясь и матерясь, экипаж вкатил колонну на тележку. После краткой передышки общественным голосованием было решено, что можно ее развернуть поперек, а затем нагрузить вторую.  
– Иначе мы дуба дадим таскать их по одной, – авторитетно заявил Николай.  
Йонге еще раз пощупал свою теплозавесу и согласился. Не возражал даже Сайнжа, от которого можно было ожидать различных заявлений, слабо соотносящихся с реальностью.

Рудольф не поленился вытащить с "Фелиции" еще пару тонких свитеров и напялить их под куртку. Вдобавок он вооружился перчатками от скафандра.  
– Мне кажется или ты решил сам все тащить? – осведомился Йонге.  
– Страховать буду, – гордо ответил Рудольф. – Прям сяду сверху и поеду.  
– И если одна из них начнет падать, товарищ Вебер легким движением руки...  
– Получит перелом, – закончил Николай и ухмыльнулся сквозь бороду.  
– Глупый человеческий юмор, – снисходительно сказал механик.   
Сайнжа молча показал большой палец и направился к носу платформы.

Вплотную вездеход подогнать не получилось, поэтому метров тридцать все равно требовалось прилагать нечеловеческие усилия. Рудольф снабдил платформу не только рельсами, но и двумя кусками страховочных цепей, приваренных намертво. Собственный движок платформы запыхтел, силясь сдвинуть четырехтонный груз с места. Механик торопливо обогнул торчащие колонны и присоединился к Сайнже. Йонге пристроился с одного края, Николай крякнул и утвердился с другого.  
– Давай! – крикнул первый пилот.  
Сайнжа зарокотал, перекрывая звук двигателя. Секундой позже к нему присоединился надсадный стон механика, а потом Йонге и сам захрипел, выталкивая платформу на пределе усилий.   
Краем глаза он увидел, как Николай закусывает длинные усы, но на веселье не хватало ресурса.  
Несколько мгновений спустя платформа все-таки поддалась. И дальше уже ползла со скоростью пешехода, не требуя помощи. Йонге с Николаем следили только за тем, чтобы стабилизаторы не потеряли равновесие.

– А в этом вашем вездеходе есть погрузочный механизм? – въедливо осведомился Николай, когда платформа притормозила у погрузочного пандуса.  
"Доставать он меня уже начал", – передал Рудольф, обходя платформу.  
"Сайнжа-то нас сначала тоже доставал", – миролюбиво откликнулся Йонге.  
"Только не говори, что мы и эту бороду в экипаж потащим!"  
"Я предпочитаю гладко выбритые физиономии", – почти ухмыльнулся Йонге.  
– Что вы там треплетесь, – недовольно сказал Николай. – Чешут так, что в голове будто тараканы бегают.  
Напарники переглянулись.  
– Что пялитесь, эспер я, – все так же недовольно сказал бородач. – Вот поэтому терпеть не могу командную работку. Все думают и думают, треплются и треплются... Хрен поймешь вашего брата, только зудеж по всему черепу.  
– Ладно, мы поняли, – прервал Йонге. – Нет здесь погрузочных механизмов, только цеплялка стандартная. Придется еще ручками поработать.  
– Вот ввязался, – вздохнул Николай. – Чуял я, что неспроста Сеня отсюда так чешет. Мандражировал, аж трясся весь, надо было с ним сваливать.  
– Ага, и валялся бы ты сейчас в хрустящей корочке, – уже зло ответил Йонге. – Эспер хренов.  
Николай открыл рот, потом передумал говорить, провел по бороде и снова поддернул ремень поперек груди.  
– Командуйте, куда тащить, чего тянуть.  
Рудольф кивнул и направился к кабине.

Четыре похода с "тележкой" и две поездки на вездеходе измотали всех до полного отупения. Николай в конечном итоге избавился от огнестрела, бросив его в кабине вездехода. Узор на коже Сайнжи перестал быть четким и слился с общим цветом кожи.   
– Их бы сейчас пристыковать надо, – Рудольф сидел на открытом пандусе, подложив под себя лист утеплителя. – Но что-то я задолбался.  
– Перерыв, – кивнул Йонге. – Начнем торопиться, на кого-нибудь эту хрень точно уроним.  
Николай тревожно посмотрел в сторону колонии, будто прислушивался. Но гиперион хранил молчание, притворяясь обычной планетой.  
Сайнжа скрылся в недрах "Раннера", и без всяких обменов фразами по глейтеру чувствовалось, что направился он в камбуз.  
– Пожрать бы, – вздохнул Николай.  
Рудольф потянулся и нарисовал пальцем на полу схему.  
– Не заблудись, – напутствовал он. – Если что, зови Сайнжу.  
Николай потоптался на месте, неуверенно заглянул внутрь и все-таки зашел в погрузочную.  
– Добро пожаловать, – звучно сказала "Фелиция", – пожалуйста, следуйте за световыми указателями и не отклоняйтесь от маршрута. В противном случае мне разрешено применить оружие.  
Николай застыл на месте, помедлил и все-таки проследовал за пресловутым указателем, немедленно вспыхнувшим прямо в воздухе. Йонге покосился на Рудольфа и обнаружил, что напарник зажимает рот, содрогаясь от смеха.  
– Твоих рук дело? – одними губами поинтересовался он.  
Рудольф яростно замотал головой.  
– Крошка постаралась, – наконец сказал он, убирая руку. – Проявила чувство юмора. Садись, чего стоишь-то.  
Йонге с сомнением покосился на подстилку, посмотрел в недра корабля и задумался, хочется ли ему есть. По всему выходило, что не очень, и отважный первый пилот плюхнулся на пандус, устроившись на листе утеплителя, как последний портовый бомж.  
– С этой чертовой высокой генетикой совсем весь аппетит растеряешь, – пожаловался Рудольф. – Вроде упахался весь, а есть даже не хочется.  
– Это нервное, – авторитетно сказал Йонге. – Товарищ Вебер нервничает, мозг товарища Вебера тоже нервничает и дает сигнал желудку: кушать мы не хотим, хотим думать о высоком и тревожиться о судьбах галактики.  
Рудольф пихнул его локтем в бок, подвинулся ближе и попробовал прислониться к Йонге плечом. Но без опоры под спиной это было неудобно. При молчаливом согласии оба поднялись, оттащили утеплитель к стене и расселись на нем снова. 

Теперь Йонге первым навалился на напарника и вытянул ноги. Рудольф поерзал, пристраивая плечо под ухо пилота, а потом и сам устроился щекой на его макушке.  
– Вот выберемся отсюда, – начал он, – и сразу же на Сельву полетим.  
Йонге одобрительно замычал, понимая, к чему клонит Рудольф. Сельва была самым крупным аукционом, если не считать виртуальных. Можно было продать любой корабль – хоть целиком, хоть по запчастям.  
– А потом, наверное, я возьму отпуск.  
– Чего-о?  
Йонге от неожиданности дернулся, и Рудольф недовольно замычал, ерзая щекой. Йонге поднял руку и на ощупь нашел лоб напарника.  
– Температуры нет, – констатировал он. – А откуда такие странные мысли?  
– О, тепленькая, – в свою очередь оценил Рудольф. – Ну как, столько лет не быть в отпуске – с ума сойти можно!  
– А две недели в стационаре?  
– Меня там мучили уколами и диетой.  
Дискуссию прервал гиперион, выразительно громыхнув. Вдали явственно изменился ландшафт. Йонге прищурил глаза и понял, что пласт льда поднялся дыбом. Ему даже показалось, что он видит что-то отдаленно напоминающее металлический блеск, но в вечном полумраке Лифанги гарантировать было нельзя.   
Зато последовавшую молнию он рассмотрел просто отлично. Белая вспышка на мгновение осветила равнину. Рудольф ругнулся и поежился. Молния погасла. Но не вся. Йонге заморгал и невольно вжался лопатками в стену. Молния оставила после себя с десяток экземпляров поменьше, свернувшихся в компактные шаровые формы.  
– Так. Валить надо отсюда, – свистяще сказал Рудольф.  
Шаровые молнии беспокойно дрожали и метались туда-сюда. На расстоянии они казались безопасными, но Йонге хорошо представлял себе их вблизи. Практически все в итоге выстроились в цепочку и бесшумно полетели в противоположном от них направлении – прямиком к колонии. Напарники одновременно выдохнули. Йонге закрыл глаза и попробовал воззвать к желудку.

– Йонге, – зашипел Рудольф, тревожно ерзая на месте. – Слышь, Йонге, тут еще одна!  
Вернувшись в реальность, Йонге открыл глаза и моментально встретился взглядом с небольшим шариком. Молния висела почти у него перед носом.  
– Сверху скатилась, сука, – еле слышно сказал напарник.  
Йонге поежился – рядом с такой хренью даже глейтерное общение было опасным. Но свой козырь у Йонге все-таки имелся.  
– Эй, эй, ты чего творишь? – встревожился Рудольф.  
– Тш-ш.  
Йонге вытянул палец и осторожно приблизил его к шару. Рудольф затаил дыхание. Шар задрожал, точно мыльный пузырь, и начал быстро уменьшаться в размерах. Йонге с присвистом втянул воздух – всю руку до самого плеча покалывало сотней иголочек, волоски встали дыбом, но тем не менее ощущение было чертовски приятным. Рудольф громко задышал.  
– Аж завидно, – признался он. – Ты весь словно на кайфе.  
– Да почти так и есть, – неохотно ответил Йонге, с трудом разжимая зубы. – Круто... У, прям... о.  
– Хоть бы поделился, – усмехнулся напарник.  
Йонге несколько мгновений тупо смотрел прямо перед собой сквозь сладкую поволоку, а потом развернулся боком, слегка отпихнув Рудольфа, и уставился на него почти в упор.  
– Запросто.  
Рудольф моргнул, открыл рот, и Йонге тут же зажал его одной ладонью, а другую положил чуть ниже застежки на штанах механика.  
"Ой, Далине, ты что делаешь?"  
Йонге улыбнулся и покачал головой. Рудольф беззвучно пошевелил губами, попробовал оттолкнуться от стены, но Йонге послал сквозь ладонь вибрацию электричества, продолжавшую гулять по всему телу, и Рудольф изумленно засипел – звук не прорывался из-под пальцев. Йонге повторил, и механик опустился на стену всем весом. Одну ногу он согнул и уперся в пандус, выпустив шипы сцепления. Йонге поморгал, пробуя избавиться от тумана перед глазами, но затея оказалась бесполезной – словно электрическая завеса поселилась даже в голове.   
Шаря пальцами по застежке чужих штанов, Йонге все так же сквозь туман размышлял, что не стоило браться за такой чудовищный энергорезерв, и что тем более не стоило пытаться сбросить его на Рудольфа, однако остановиться он никак не мог. 

"Рядом пассажир", – предупредила Фелиция.  
Каждое ее слово дергало вдоль позвоночника. Взгляд напарника тоже расфокусировался и поплыл, а под пальцами Йонге практически сразу же образовался каменный стояк. Разделавшись со штанами и нижним бельем, Йонге осторожно сжал член Рудольфа и повторил привычный любому мужчине алгоритм – подвигал ладонью. Но в отличие от обычного человека, у него было преимущество, которое Йонге не постеснялся использовать. Ладонь почти сразу свело от напряжения, а Рудольф судорожно заскреб обеими ногами. Про "больно – не больно" Йонге не стал даже спрашивать. Это самое "не больно" эхом отдавалось в собственных штанах, пульсируя почти невыносимо. Он заерзал, пытаясь компенсировать нехватку третьей руки, и продолжил гонять шкурку уже более уверенно.   
Циничная мысль о том, что он очень не зря остался в обтруханных штанах, мелькнула и тут же растворилась в удовольствии. Рудольф вскинул руку, схватил его за плечо, перехватил за шею и, наконец, за затылок, после чего потянул к себе. Одновременно он и сам подался навстречу, отталкиваясь от пола свободной рукой. Йонге послушно наклонился и все-таки перестал затыкать напарнику рот – балансировать только на коленях было совершенно невозможно. Он уперся рукой в стену, и Рудольф жарко задышал ему в ухо.

Из-за неудобной позы рука быстро начала уставать, Йонге плюнул и тормознул. Сжав пальцы вокруг головки он позволил электричеству гулять как угодно. Рудольф вздернулся и заерзал еще сильнее. Йонге готов был поклясться, что слышит скрежет зубовный. Впрочем, это мог быть и он сам – собственный оргазм подкатывал со скоростью разогнавшегося снегохода.   
Йонге окончательно сжал пальцы, раздавливая электричество о дрожащую мокрую плоть.  
"Пассажир ушел", – вновь дала о себе знать "Фелиция".  
Специально или нет, но своей передачей она довела обоих до точки кипения.  
– М-мх!  
Задавленный, почти проглоченный, но все-таки вопль, вырвавшийся у напарника, сработал с мощностью бомбы. Рудольф рванулся вперед и вверх, разбрызгивая сперму в сжатую ладонь, Йонге точно так же дернулся вперед, пытаясь прижаться к чему-нибудь содрогающимся членом, и они столкнулись так, что на несколько мгновений вышибло дух.

Йонге поймал себя на том, что пялится в стену и пытается сообразить, что же в первую очередь вытекает у него из ушей – мозги, сперма или электричество. Сойдясь на том, что все три субстанции одновременно, он осторожно разжал пальцы, выпуская Рудольфа, и попробовал отодвинуться. Каменная хватка на затылке держалась несколько секунд, а потом ослабла, и Йонге смог высвободиться. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он уселся на пятки, машинально вытерев руку об пол. Одна нога страшно мерзла – он соскользнул с утеплителя.   
– Больше так не делаем, – прохрипел Рудольф.  
Йонге хотел уже закивать, но потом его осенило, и он с усмешкой посмотрел на напарника.  
– Ничего. Меня не пугает твой громкий голос.  
Рудольф распахнул глаза, тут же недобро сощурился и моментально побагровел.  
– Да ладно, шучу, – быстро сказал Йонге.   
Приподнялся и покрутил головой, прислушиваясь к себе. Рудольф молча смотрел на него, по-прежнему полыхая по всему красному спектру. Йонге кашлянул.  
– Это было временное помешательство. Обещаю больше не ловить шаровые молнии. Честное пилотское.  
– Да уж хорошо бы, – буркнул напарник, тоже неловко поднимаясь. – Я такого не выдержу.

Йонге помог ему утвердиться на ногах. Рудольф деловито застегнулся, отряхнулся и поднял подстилку. Тщательно сложив лист и повесив себе на руку, он посмотрел на Йонге. Первый пилот мысленно облегченно вздохнул. Он слабо представлял себе, как надо поступать в таких случаях и что говорить, но Рудольф, судя по всему, пришел в себя и не видел в произошедшем чего-то, сотрясающего основы.   
Йонге улыбнулся, одновременно ставя крест на всей их тактике психологической защиты друг от друга, и потер руки.  
– Вот теперь я чувствую, что хочу жрать.  
Рудольф безмолвно закивал.  
Без зазрения совести опираясь друг на друга напарники направились в недра корабля.

Запах яутской жратвы чувствовался даже на таком расстоянии. Очевидно, Сайнжа не позаботился о вытяжке, а "Фелиция" не слишком различала запахи, классифицируя их только как опасные и безвредные. Вонища от смеси каких-то сухпродуктов с маслом была непереносимой.  
– Воняет страшно, – вслух озвучил Рудольф общую мысль. – Но жрать хочется еще сильнее!  
Так и не столкнувшись с Николаем, оба проследовали на камбуз. Бородач нашелся там – сидя за столом, он тщательно наворачивал сухой брикет. Йонге припомнил слова "Фелиции" о пассажире, но не стал задавать никаких вопросов.  
"Наши трофейные запасы!" – возмутился Рудольф.  
Николай тут же скривился и почесал над правым ухом. Йонге мысленно махнул рукой. Уж на один-то брикет Рудольф мог не жмотиться.  
– Что у тебя, Сайнжа?  
– Еда.  
– Это я вижу. Из чего готовил?  
– Секреты кулинарии имперского дома, – оскалился яут. – Вижу, ты сгораешь от нетерпения?  
Йонге демонстративно прошелся до дезинфектора, сунул туда руки, дождался, пока их привычно обдаст сначала холодным паром, потом горячим воздухом, а напоследок еще и ионизирует – и так же демонстративно вернулся к столу. Уселся в кресло и выжидательно уставился на кулинара.  
– А я за естественный иммунитет, – заявил Рудольф, плюхаясь рядом. – Все полезно, что в рот полезло.  
– Кстати, этот биокластер ты тоже "запечатлел"? – уточнил Йонге, не сдержав легкой издевки.   
На сверкающей панели управления биокластером виднелись следы, будто ее царапали когтями.  
– Склонил к сотрудничеству, – невозмутимо ответил яут.   
Рудольф хрюкнул, Йонге тоже не удержался от широкой улыбки. Сайнжа дернул челюстями, тщетно пытаясь скрыть собственное развлечение. Потом подошел к столу, оперся на него обеими руками и наклонился вперед, оказавшись достаточно близко к напарникам.   
– Светится, – промурлыкал он, поочередно оглядывая то одного, то другого. – Это хорошо. Сила и мощь внутри вас.  
Йонге протянул руку и легко щелкнул яута по складке между глаз. Сайнжа пошевелил щетинками, свел все четыре клыка в одну точку и медленно поднялся. Когти скрипнули по столу.  
Биокластер замигал и деликатно пискнул. Сайнжа хлопнул себя по бедрам и развернулся к нему.

– Если вы это жрать будете, – подал голос Николай, – то я потом вам скорую полетную бригаду не вызову.  
– Нормальная еда, – безмятежно отозвался Рудольф. – Калории, белки, жиры, углеводы...  
– Воняет так, словно все эти ваши углеводы давно померли, – скептически отозвался Николай. – Бесовство!  
Йонге почти с умилением посмотрел на бородача. Как бы тот ни хорохорился, ни топорщил бороду, как бы сварливо себя ни вел – сейчас Йонге был в прекрасном настроении. И даже в прекрасном физическом состоянии. Он украдкой поглядел на собственные ладони: чистые и продезинфицированные, а заодно и почти не поврежденные. Кровавые раны не просто затянулись, а даже успели покрыться тоненьким слоем кожи.   
И видимо именно из-за такой ускоренной регенерации ему дико захотелось жрать. Будто внезапно разбудили голодного зверя. Особенно, когда Сайнжа достал из биокластера свой шедевр. Гора непонятно чего, залитая неясно чем, источала умопомрачительный запах. Йонге услышал, как Рудольф шумно сглатывает слюну.  
– Внимание, строго не рекомендовано использовать синтезированное блюдо виду хомо сапиенс, – тревожно сообщила "Фелиция".  
– Я же говорил! – назидательно поднял палец Николай.  
– А мы хомо сапиенс супериор, – ухмыльнулся Йонге и тоже сглотнул слюну.  
Сайнжа грохнул на стол поднос, в котором Йонге с легким негодованием определил лист обшивки морозильной камеры. Но зато он был очень большой.  
Сайнжа снял с бедра очередной смертельно выглядящий инструмент, тряхнул его, молниеносно пересобрал и превратил в жуткое подобие вилки. Йонге тут же уверился в том, что этой вилкой был прикончен далеко не один трофей.   
– Во славу матерей! – возгласил яут.  
Йонге лихорадочно заглянул под стол и к своему облегчению убедился, что там есть ящик с необходимым столовым набором. Выдернув оттуда ложку, он перекинул вторую Рудольфу.  
– Ничего святого, – с чувством сказал Николай под аккомпанемент дружно зазвучавшего чавканья.

* * *

Таскать генераторы после еды стало значительно легче. Поскольку установить их на новое место было невозможно, команда общими усилиями раскатила все колонны в виде звезды, и "Фелиция" аккуратно присела сверху. Еще полтора часа ушло на подводку запасных кабелей питания, и наконец стабилизаторы заработали.

– Борт 2.41 к транспортировке груза готов, – отрапортовала "Фелиция".  
– Эту бездушную нумерацию я обязательно уберу, – почти угрожающе сказал Рудольф. – Не смей копаться в архивных блоках, нахватаешься оттуда!  
– Трофеи сначала убрать надо, – вздохнул Йонге.   
Они стояли в рубке. Ситуация нисколько не изменилась – трупы висели, засохшая кровь отчаянно портила интерьер, а на голографический стол смотреть без содрогания было вообще невозможно. Николай сложил ладони вместе и что-то бормотал на непонятном языке, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону. В подробности его посвящать не стали, но он и не расспрашивал.  
Сайнжа прошел к столу и любовно погладил один из черепов когтем.  
– Предваряя ваши обычные претензии, я готов забрать только твердую кость.  
– Смотри какие слова мы знаем, – восхитился Рудольф. – Йонге, он не крал твой справочник зануды?  
– Мозг он твой выкрал.  
Рудольф нахмурился, но с подходящим ответом не нашелся и потому деловито принялся обходить висящие тела по кругу, стараясь не приближаться. Словно кто-то из них мог протянуть руки и сцапать механика за голову.   
Сайнжа оставил черепа в покое и тоже обошел трупы, но остановился с той стороны, где веревки крепились к полу. Йонге присмотрелся и только сейчас сообразил, что это даже не веревки, а металлический трос. Сайнжа прошелся туда-сюда и неожиданно махнул рукой, активируя лезвия. Йонге даже не успел издать предупреждающий возглас, как тросы оказались перерезаны. Тела грохнулись на пол. Рудольф отпрыгнул на добрых пару метров и налетел на консоль, матерясь, как заправщик.  
– Предупреждать же надо! – заорал он в конце.  
– Трусость не красит воина, – выразительно сказал яут.  
– Сам теперь выноси! – рявкнул механик. – Изгадил всю... эту... как ее, Йонге!  
– Дизайн, – подсказал пилот.  
Сайнжа всхрапнул, наклонился и рывком намотал поверх наруча все восемь тросов. Двинувшись к выходу, он попер останки за собой, опять вызвав у Йонге ассоциации с тяжелой техникой.   
– Да от них же следы по всему коридору останутся, – застонал Рудольф.  
– Можешь взять швабру и пойти следом.  
– Швабру? Что это за хрень?  
– Вы, там у себя на Берлине-3, полные имбецилы, – с удовольствием сказал Йонге. – Тщательно выращенные в стерильных условиях имбецилы. Как известно даже одноклеточному...

Рудольф, угрожающе надвигавшийся на него с того момента, как Йонге произнес первых "имбецилов", кинулся с места. Йонге отпрыгнул в сторону, перемахнул консоль и издевательски отдал честь двумя пальцами. Рудольф прыгнул за ним, но Йонге повторил маневр, затем обогнул целый ряд консолей и устремился к пилотскому помосту.   
Шестым чувством ощутив угрозу в верхнем секторе, он присел, и над ним просвистел обрывок ремня с тяжелой пряжкой. Следом раздался грохот падения и заковыристый мат на берлинском. Притормозив у самой спасительной капсулы, Йонге обернулся. Убедившись, что Рудольф цел, хотя и изгваздался в загустевшей крови, Йонге присел на корточки и снисходительно посмотрел на напарника со своей верхотуры. Рудольф сел и выматерился еще раз.  
– Фелиция, здесь есть система промывки? – поинтересовался Йонге в воздух.  
– Конечно, первый пилот, – моментально отозвался корабль. – Стандартная в погрузочном доке, локальные в камбузе и коридорах с первого по пятый, точечные...  
– Стоп. Рубку можно вымыть?  
– Возможно, – после паузы отозвалась "Фелиция". – Предусмотрен режим "Дезинфекция-4". Только в массовом режиме. Всему экипажу необходимо покинуть помещение. До окончания процедуры вход строго воспрещен.  
– А оборудование? – уточнил Рудольф, по-прежнему сидя на полу. – Ничего не промокнет?  
– Используется высококонцентрированная газовая смесь, – торжественно ответила "Фелиция". – Состав включается в себя...  
Выразительная пауза подсказала, что искин ожидает реакции экипажа. Обычно в этом месте кто-то из команды начинал отмахиваться и требовать от искина умолкнуть. Сейчас ни Йонге, ни Рудольф не спешили прервать лекцию о газовых смесях.  
"Фелиция" тщательно сымитировала вздох и продолжила:  
– Эпихлоргидрокаин, эпибромгидролетин, окись этролена и производные трилицидала. Дополнительно этиленсульфид и его хлорметиловый аналог, а также азотэтиленокаин, его гомологи и прочие. Дополнительно будет повышена температура и влажность. Температура до тридцати семи градусов Цельсия, влажность до девяноста процентов. Необходимая выдержка – сорок пять минут.

– По-моему, со шваброй будет быстрее, – подал голос Николай.  
– А оно не воспламенится? – с подозрением уточнил Рудольф.  
– Можно использовать плазменный метод, – уклончиво ответила "Фелиция", демонстрируя полностью восстановившиеся навыки общения с людьми. – Но время выдержки увеличится до трех часов.  
– Сгорим или не сгорим? – еще раз озвучил Йонге.  
– Не сгорим, – искин скопировал его голос. – Однако экипажу необходимо покинуть корабль, что может быть совмещено с неудобством пребывания на открытой территории.  
– Это не страшно. Просто скажи, когда выходить.  
"Фелиция" помолчала, еще более успешно имитируя раздумья.  
– Сейчас, – сообщила она.  
Рудольф со вздохом застегнул куртку и поднялся из лужи.  
– Рекомендую оставить загрязненную одежду.  
– Еще чего не хватало, я ж замерзну!  
– Среди членов экипажа имелся носитель лихорадки паппатачи. Заболевание не является смертельно опасным и вероятность заражения критически мала, однако я рекомендую...

"Фелиция" все еще бормотала, что именно она рекомендует, а Рудольф уже лихорадочно сдирал одежду, меча в Йонге убийственные взгляды. Одновременно он выворачивал карманы, и груда полезных вещей рядом с ним быстро росла. Йонге посмотрел на свой живот, обнаружил там засохшие разводы, оставшиеся еще с того момента, как он ползал на брюхе под выключенными мониторами, и тоже принялся разоблачаться. Его кучка полезных предметов была чуть поменьше.  
– Эко вас помотало, – посочувствовал Николай со своего места.  
Сам бородач имел на удивление целый вид. Йонге даже почувствовал мимолетную неприязнь к человеку, исхитрившемуся пережить все события и ни разу не вступить в какое-нибудь дерьмище.  
В коридоре загромыхали шаги, и яут появился на пороге. "Фелиция" так и не стала закрывать створы шлюза, ведущего на капитанский мостик. Окинув людей долгим взглядом, Сайнжа пошевелил клыками и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Небольшая дружеская групповая связь? – осведомился он.  
Перевод застрял где-то между "оргия" и "вечеринка близких плотью". Йонге подтянул трусы, избежавшие контакта с чужой кровью, и сплюнул на пол, прямо в груду своей одежды. Чистота оставшегося на нем тоже отставляла желать лучшего – в основном, за счет того, что было внутри – но совсем терять цивилизованный облик Йонге не хотел.  
– А ты уже в бедствии и страданиях? – уточнил яут, глядя на Рудольфа.  
– Нет, это не дружеская эта самая... вечеринка, – Йонге спохватился в последний момент.  
– Да, я в страданиях по самое не балуй, – перебил Рудольф. – Гони свои разработки!  
Сайнжа прошел на мостик, обогнул консоли, остановился перед Рудольфом и оглядел его с ног до головы. Резко присел, обхватил механика за бедра и выпрямился, одновременно закидывая нелегкую ношу себе на плечо.

Рудольф взревел. На спину яута обрушились удары, любой из которых вполне мог отправить в нокаут типичного хомо сапиенс. Сайнжа даже не споткнулся, хотя метил Рудольф по тем местам, где примерно должны располагаться почки.  
– Господи, а я оружие снаружи оставил, – всполошился Николай. – Командир, что делать-то?  
– Я бы не паниковал, – Йонге чувствовал, как губы сами собой разъезжаются в ухмылку. – Дружище Рудольф и не таких одолевал.  
Дружище Рудольф как раз пытался уцепиться за консоль, матерясь в голос. Сайнжа протащил его до выхода и, перешагивая комингс, предусмотрительно присел, проявив немыслимую для великого охотника заботу. Рудольф счастливо избежал ошкуривания о верхний сегмент шлюзового створа.  
– Рекомендую экипажу удалиться, – напомнила о себе "Фелиция".  
По-прежнему ухмыляясь, Йонге направился следом за яутом. Рудольф прекратил сопротивление и просто методично долбил кулаком в одно и то же место. Йонге поймал его взгляд, развел руками и начал насвистывать. По лицу Рудольфа было хорошо видно, что он мечтает сказать нечто сугубо личное, но его сдерживает присутствие Николая, бодро топающего в арьергарде.  
"Фелиция" закрывала отсеки по мере их отступления – Йонге то и дело слышал свист уходящего воздуха.

Едва Сайнжа ступил на пандус, Рудольф снова взвился, как ошпаренный.  
– Топай быстрее, ящерица! – заорал отважный механик. – Я отморожусь нахрен! В вездеход топай, дубина!  
Сайнжа поправил сползшую обузу, и Йонге даже померещилось, что он специально прошелся когтями по заднице механика. Не переставая ухмыляться, Йонге спустился с пандуса и любовно похлопал одолженный наруч. Николай последовал за ним, и "Фелиция" подняла металлическую плиту, окончательно запираясь в собственноручно созданной газовой камере.

Возле "Бурана" Сайнжа опустил груз и ловко запихнул Рудольфа прямиком в кузов. Машина до сих пор работала, поэтому внутри было довольно тепло. Николай полез на переднее сиденье, Йонге предпочел составить напарнику компанию.  
Окошко в стене, отделявшей кабину от кузова, распахнулось, и Николай пропихнул туда блестящий плоский сверток.  
– Одеяло, – строго сказал он. – Все беды – от простуды!  
Бормоча проклятья, Рудольф замотался в тонкое термоодеяло и уселся на скамье. Сайнжа присел на корточки прямо на полу и отвязал от пояса небольшой мешок. Увидев его содержимое, Йонге непроизвольно передернулся.   
Яут достал кость, покрытую ошметками плоти, и начал вертеть в пальцах.  
– Не вздумай это жрать, – грозно сказал Рудольф.  
Сайнжа посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом и снял с пояса очередной пенал. Достав оттуда нечто, напоминавшее пневматический шприц, он щелкнул "спусковым крючком". Шприц засвистел и выдал раскаленную даже на вид струйку пара.   
Сосредоточенно шевеля клыками, Сайнжа принялся обрабатывать трофей.

* * *

"Раннер" неподвижно висел на орбите вместе с грузом в виде бывшего корабля.   
Убедившись, что на радарах нет ни следа "Байлиона", если не считать засранного околовоздушного пространства, Рудольф уже собирался бежать на "Фелицию"-1 прямиком в термоодеяле, однако Йонге не позволил случиться идиотизму.  
– Мы часов десять на ногах, а то и больше. Капитанским произволом я велю всем пройти краткосрочный отдых, а некоторым еще и одеться. Фелиция!  
– К сожалению, блок дизайна не установлен. Имеются стандартные костюмы бортовой защиты.  
– А размер? – с подозрением уточнил Рудольф.  
– Имеется два комплекта, соответствующих параметрам членов экипажа.   
Николай уже мостился прямо на продезинфицированном полу, явно твердо намереваясь последовать указанию капитана. Йонге не хотелось отдыхать в рубке, однако заставить себя пойти в чужую каюту он тоже не мог. Слишком мало их собственного было на этом корабле и слишком сильны неприятные воспоминания.  
– Надо пару матрасов сюда притащить, – подхватил его мысли напарник. – Пока я тут все под себя не переделаю... И не хочу вообще переделывать!  
– Возможно, после Сельвы стоит на ремонтную станцию направиться. Если целый "Раннер" продать, то можно и "Фелицию" отремонтировать, и стержень новый купить, а?  
– Не забудьте про комбайн, умансоо.  
Сайнжа сидел на полу, приводя в порядок черепа. К полному негодованию напарников он решительно отказался заниматься этим где-либо еще, кроме места достижения боевой славы. Благодаря газовой камере черепа очистились от ошметков плоти, но яут на этом не угомонился. С грехом пополам удалось заставить его хотя бы использовать пластиковый поддон для слива лакировочных жидкостей.   
– Надо подумать, надо подумать, – пробормотал Рудольф, завязывая одеяло узлом на плече. Так он неуловимо напоминал Йонге какую-то историческую иллюстрацию к докосмической эпохе. – А где тут матрасы дают?  
"Фелиция" тактично пиликнула, что в ее понимании было чем-то вроде вежливого кашля.  
– Спальные отсеки с первого по восьмой находятся в южной петле. Следуйте за световыми указателями.

– А может и не надо продавать эту птичку, – рассуждал Рудольф, перекладывая матрас себе чуть ли не на голову. – Может, стоит из чисто грузового проекта стать пассажироперевозочным?  
– Ни в коем случае, – торопливо сказал Йонге, перехватывая собственный матрас. – Я смотрел слишком много художественных фильмов о том, какие пассажиры порой оказываются на борту.  
Рудольф чуть не уронил матрас и ругнулся. Выполненные из высококлассной синтетики матрасы были легким, но объемными, поэтому тащить их было все равно неудобно.  
– Или можно взять всю центрифугу Фелиции и впихнуть ее в этот каркас!  
– Этот вариант мне нравится больше. Только я предлагаю тапаса сначала поймать, а потом уже делить и шкуру перетягивать.  
Рудольф ответил согласным мычанием и окончательно скрылся под матрасом.

Поначалу сон не шел. Йонге беспокойно смотрел в потолок, пробуя избавиться от навязчивых образов дальнейших неприятностей. Упорнее всего ему виделся "Байлион", притаившийся на другой стороне Лифанги и караулящий наглецов, захвативших их челнок. "Фелиция", конечно, провела тщательное сканирование в радиусе двух планетарных диаметров и ничего не обнаружила, но нервное напряжение все равно не отпускало.   
Йонге уже начал злиться на Рудольфа, самозабвенно похрапывающего под своим одеялом.   
В конечном итоге он сделал то, на что у него хватало сил и возможностей: встал со своего матраса, сделал разделявшие их два шага и плюхнулся к напарнику. Рудольф заворчал и повернулся на бок. Йонге откинулся, устроив затылок на выглянувшем из-под одеяла плече, закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон без сновидений.

* * *

Второй заход "Раннера" прошел почти безупречно. Оставив нелегкую ношу покоиться на орбите, корабль плавно вошел в атмосферу, защищаясь от трения собственным гравитационным щитом, и так же плавно достиг конечной точки. Йонге очень старался, поэтому челнок в буквальном смысле подкрадывался к застывшему гипериону.   
Пройдя над залежами кристаллов, челнок завис над колонией. Повинуясь командам первого пилота, "Раннер" вырулил точно над необходимым ангаром и опустился на запасной тяге.

Йонге в сотый раз повертел шеей. Обещанные "Фелицией" костюмы бортовой защиты действительно подошли по размеру, но в первую очередь их разрабатывали для действий в безвоздушном пространстве, поэтому сидеть в пилотском кресле было неудобно. На взгляд Йонге это были даже не костюмы защиты, а полноценная боевая броня. Чтобы нормально двигаться приходилось активировать блок сервомашинерии, а после активации – очень осторожно рассчитывать собственные силы. Поэтому от перчаток Йонге сразу же избавился.  
Рудольф поправил широкий подшлемный воротник и кашлянул.   
– Давай, подцепляем капсулу вместе со всем блоком.  
Йонге тоже прокашлялся. Голос почти восстановился, и пилот милостиво записал этот факт в плюсы "высокой генетики".  
– Угу, даю.  
Николай прилип к обзорному экрану, вглядываясь в разрушенную колонию. Четкость передачи изображения была почти идеальной.  
– Пропало, все пропало, что было хорошего, – пробормотал бородач и с досадой постучал кулаком в "стекло". – Эх, люди добрые… Что люди, что твари земные…  
Рудольф покосился на него, но не сказал ни слова. Управлять колоннами он не мог, поэтому стоял возле консолей и старался не слишком сильно барабанить по ним пальцами.  
Стиснув зубы, Йонге опустил "Раннер" до предельной величины.  
Рудольф перебросил самодельный выключатель. В полуразобранной консоли громко щелкнуло.  
– Цепляй.  
– Начинаю погрузку, – оповестила всех "Фелиция".  
Николай окончательно втиснулся в экран, и Йонге любезно переключил объемные камеры. Ему и самому было крайне интересно увидеть процесс погрузки. Одно дело – вытаскивать корпус корабля, и совсем другое – выдергивать ангар, прочно возведенный на ледяной основе.

На экране ангар завибрировал, а затем по льду быстро и неотвратимо побежала трещина, замыкаясь в неровный круг.   
– Я думал, просто блок выкорчуем, – изумился Рудольф.  
– Видно здесь еще что-то есть, может, гиперионная пластина близко к поверхности, – пропыхтел Йонге, практически всем телом ощущая напряжение стабилизаторов.  
Сайнжа тоже подошел к экрану и приложил ладонь к пластику.   
– Сделайте более маленькую область, – приказал он. – Слишком близко металл, вы не справитесь.  
– Я не могу маленькую область, – Рудольф нахмурился. – Они неуправляемы почти. Тянем как есть или бросаем.  
– Нет уж, я не брошу, – сквозь зубы ответил Йонге. – Фелиция, качай энергозапас из толчковых!  
– Так точно, первый пилот, сэр.  
Столь официально искин выражался только когда действия экипажа противоречили здравому смыслу. Не возражая напрямую, "Фелиция" давала понять, что снимает с себя всю ответственность за возможные последствия.  
– Поехали!  
"Раннер" присел еще ниже, трещина на льду превратилась в глубокий разлом, и "Фелиция" без всякого напоминания включила нижнюю подсветку.  
Йонге собственными глазами увидел, как в черной глубине мрачно поблескивает что-то металлическое.  
– Близко, – прорычал Сайнжа. – Очень близко!  
Комментарии яута делали ситуацию совершенно невыносимой. Йонге сам зарычал.

– Давай, Фелиция!  
Рудольф почти умолял, и "Раннер" тут же рванулся вверх. Экран не успел толком отобразить произошедшее и пошел помехами, а когда две секунды спустя изображение восстановилось, поверхность гипериона быстро удалялась.   
Кусок льда вместе с впаянным в него блоком висел под брюхом челнока.  
– Остановка первого и второго генераторов, – предупредила "Фелиция", – внимание...  
– Что? – заорал Рудольф, едва не подпрыгивая на месте.  
– Взлет невозможен, – без особой уверенности сказал искин. – Продолжаю программу орбитального подъема. Взлет невозможен.  
"Раннер" мелко затрясло, и Йонге машинально переключился в режим панорамного обзора. Пейзаж на экране резко изменился: пробоина, откуда стабилизаторы вытащили ледяную "пробку" быстро расширялась. Мгновение спустя лед окончательно раскололся, и между белых пластов сверкнуло.  
– Святые угодники! – страшным голосом сказал Николай, быстро пятясь от экрана.   
Гиперион поднимал первый фрагмент. Огромный металлический лепесток вырастал из ледяной "скорлупы", распарывая многометровые наслоения.

– Стабилизирующее поле мощностью семнадцать пик, – наконец-то определилась "Фелиция". – Взлет невозможен. Семнадцать с половиной.  
– Йонге! Подними эту штуку! – Рудольф метнулся к целым консолям. – Оно нас размажет!  
– Восемнадцать пик, – голос "Фелиции" опять скатывался в басы. – Прошу экипаж срочно эвакуироваться.  
– Давай-давай-давай!  
Пальцы Рудольфа летали над управляющими контурами. "Раннер" застонал. Система оповещения захлебнулась и тут же ожила снова.  
– Блокирующие щиты один, три, пять... Отказано. Восемнадцать с половиной пик. Срочная эвакуация.  
Прижав ладони к управляющим пластинам, Йонге в дикой спешке листал собственные полетные заметки. В преодоление стабилизирующего поля он почти не верил, зато надеялся на собственную удачу и на переделанные протоколы управления.  
"Копировать модель двести двадцать", – приказал он.  
– Девятнадцать пик. Необходимо подтверждение навигатора.  
Йонге вскочил с места. Яут, до сих пор неподвижно стоявший возле экрана, двумя гигантскими прыжками метнулся к сфере пилота. Приземлившись в кресло, он предсказуемо сломал ручку. "Левую", – почти бесстрастно отметил Йонге. Сайнжа с размаху опустил руки в выемки. Не раздумывая, Йонге плюхнулся на него сверху и тоже припарковался к пластинам. Благо – места на них было достаточно.  
– Орбитальный прыжок через восемь секунд, расчет траектории...  
Сайнжа дернул пальцами, обстоятельный доклад "Фелиции" превратился в дикий скрежет. Йонге успел заметить, как Рудольф благоразумно приседает, и еще посочувствовал Николаю.  
Рубка страшно исказилась и завернулась в спираль. 

* * *

Гиперион бушевал. Лифанга коллапсировала, сбрасывая ледяной панцирь. Гравитационные помехи шли с такой интенсивностью, что Йонге еле-еле подцепил "Фелицию"-1, ухитрившись не размазать ангар, а потом плюнул на все предосторожности и прыгнул еще раз по системе прямой наводки.   
Искин констатировал бесславную потерю двух стабилизаторов из восьми. Но в сравнении со спасением собственной шкуры это было весьма незначительной потерей.  
Прыжок был слабенький: гиперион все еще выглядел внушительно, клокоча атмосферными бурями, однако гравитационные волны от него доходили уже намного слабее.

– Это ж надо, а! – с чувством произнес Рудольф, по-прежнему продолжая наблюдать за вакханалией на экране. – Модуль сборный, одна штука! Аэросани новой модели – одна штука! И что от этого осталось? Напомните-ка мне, почему мы на Скуль не полетели, а?  
– Сскульдахарга, – терпеливо поправил Сайнжа.  
Йонге фыркнул.  
– Учитывая потрясающую звезду невезения нашего навигатора, я думаю, нас бы там просто съели.  
Яут заворчал и хлопнул обеими руками по бедрам Йонге. Пилот даже не моргнул – костюм отлично защищал его от любых посягательств. Правда, теперь внутри он был слегка менее гигиеничен, но эту тему Йонге предпочел не освещать.  
– Мокрый прыжок, – с легкой насмешкой сказал Сайнжа, подтверждая его опасения.  
Патентовать такое было категорически невозможно.

"Ты хотя бы предупреждай в следующий раз! – прорезался Рудольф. – Черт знает что! Мои яйца!"  
Йонге заворочался и слез с навигатора, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы не отдавить тому ноги или брюхо.  
– Николай, тебе наш прыжок нормально? – очень вежливо поинтересовался он.  
– Блевать тянет, – честно признался Николай и опять сел на пол.  
Почему-то ни в одно из дублирующих кресел он опускаться не желал. Возможно, опасался, что его тут же назначат младшим стюардом и заставят навеки прописаться в экипаже.  
"Ну хотя бы пассажиров не зацепило", – порадовался Йонге.  
– Кстати о пассажирах! – встрепенулся Рудольф. – Наш синтетик там не окочурится, в открытом-то космосе?  
Яут заворчал и встал из кресла, окончательно отвалив подлокотник.  
– Капсула герметична и у нее свой генератор. Я видел, когда настраивал.  
– И надолго того генератора хватит?  
Сайнжа задумчиво начал загибать пальцы. Йонге стиснул зубы, стараясь не засмеяться. Даже Николай, отлично изображавший жертву морской болезни, заулыбался в бороду.  
– Вот-вот кончится, – резюмировал яут.  
Николай перестал улыбаться, Йонге тоже резко утратил хорошее настроение.  
– Beschissen, – почти прошипел Рудольф.  
– Чего?  
В тонкостях великого и могучего Йонге был совершенно не силен, и сейчас никак не мог понять, куда падало ударение.  
– Дерьмище полное, говорю, – Рудольф снял с пояса перчатки и принялся деловито их напяливать, похрустывая кольцами сочленений. – Терпеть не могу в шлемах по космосу разгуливать!  
Йонге шагнул было в сторону выхода, но затем притормозил и внимательно посмотрел на Сайнжу.  
– Ничего не трогай, – приказал он.  
– Грозная маленькая козявка, – прошипел яут, издевательски растягивая слова.  
Йонге предпочел не вступать в опасную дискуссию. Рудольф, занятый натягиванием и фиксацией шлема, вообще пропустил обмен репликами мимо ушей. Йонге тоже надел шлем и тут же услышал легкое потрескивание ближней связи. Затем собеседник откашлялся и заговорил.  
– Меня хорошо слышно?  
Голос непривычно отдавался во внутренних динамиках шлема.  
– Нормально. Чем тебя глейтерная связь не устраивает?  
– Всегда лучше иметь несколько дублирующих каналов.  
– Согласен. Ты уже придумал, как мы будем затаскивать сюда этот гроб?  
– Я?  
В голосе Рудольфа слышалось такое искреннее изумление, что Йонге только тяжело вздохнул.

Они шли к выходу в полном молчании, и только когда оказались перед шлюзом, Йонге заговорил.  
– У "Раннеров" есть система лифта. Если мы очень быстро выдернем Колл из капсулы, то успеем подняться вовремя.  
Миллион возможных вариантов с иными исходами он предпочел не рассматривать.  
– Часов шестнадцать вроде еще не прошло, нет?  
– Обычно, все выставляется с большим запасом. Экстренно можно и через восемь поднимать.  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – прицепился Рудольф.  
– Мечтал обзавестись запасным телом, – ухмыльнулся Йонге. – Фелиция, открыть шлюз, включить лифт до груза-два.  
– Принято, – моментально отозвался искин.  
Вокруг шлюза вспыхнуло кольцо оранжевых огней. Цвет постепенно сменился на желтый, сдвинулся в зеленый спектр, а затем в голубой – и шлюз начал открываться. Инстинктивно Йонге ухватился за страховочный трос, автоматически спущенный из-под потолка, но воздух из дока не уходил: лифтовая система исправно защищала вверенный ей экипаж.   
Пандус открылся, и Йонге невольно сглотнул, наблюдая открытый космос сразу за порогом. Рудольф переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Эх, была не была!  
Механик помчался с места в карьер, оттолкнулся от края пандуса и прыгнул. Йонге стиснул зубы и помчался следом. Бежать было вовсе не обязательно, но просто так шагнуть в пустоту оказалось не под силу. 

– Сожри меня лирей, до чего круто!  
Орущий во всю глотку Рудольф кувыркался прямо под ним, всего в паре метров. Границы лифта виднелись как легкое искажение пространства, подернутое голубой дымкой. Против всякого инстинкта самосохранения Йонге попробовал приблизиться к этой границе, но его тут же мягко и сильно оттолкнуло. Он тоже кувыркнулся, потянулся и ухватился кончиками пальцев за ботинок Рудольфа. Вращение напарника тут же остановилось, обоих повело в сторону, стенка опять оттолкнула их, и оба зависли точно по центру. Йонге потянулся второй рукой, ухватился уже за щиколотку, а затем быстро перебрал обеими руками и в буквальном смысле вскарабкался на напарника. Они столкнулись шлемами. Рудольф стиснул Йонге за плечи, они еще раз медленно кувыркнулись и продолжили падение-парение вниз головами.  
– Сейчас как брякнемся! – радостно гаркнул Рудольф.  
– Если что – ты снизу!  
Йонге захохотал. Эйфория от полета в невесомости была внезапной и мощной. Не пугала даже перспектива приземления на собственный шлем.

Но "Фелиция" все рассчитала, и лифт доставил напарников на твердую поверхность предельно мягко.

"Время ограничено, – предупредил корабль. – Двадцать четыре минуты".  
– Напридумывают некруглых цифр, – заворчал Рудольф. – Давай за мной! Я этот лабиринт наизусть помню.  
Искусственное тяготение – едва в четверть привычного – позволяло двигаться очень быстро. Рудольф действительно запомнил лабиринт переходов в ангаре и не задерживался ни на одну лишнюю секунду. Возле двери с надписью "вход запрещен" они тормознули, и Йонге осторожно прикоснулся к металлу. Когда они убегали, дверь осталась открытой, поскольку за поджаривание управляющих контуров Йонге мог поручаться собственной головой.  
– Дублирующая система? – предположил Рудольф.  
– Возможно. Тогда там даже есть воздух.  
– А вообще нужен ли воздух биосинтетику? – озадачился Рудольф. – Ты говорил, что хотел себе второе тело? Что там насчет этого пишут в техдокументации?  
Ответить Йонге не успел. Дверь медленно поползла вверх, хотя сам первый пилот ничего для этого не делал. Йонге попятился, инстинктивно загораживая напарника.   
Рудольф еще только выговаривал свое обычное "Эй, какого хрена", а Йонге уже понял, что сделал это не зря.  
За дверью стояла Колл.  
И в поднятой руке у нее был стайгнер.

– Что вы тут натворили?  
Несмотря на наличие воздуха, Колл сипела так, словно растрачивала последние кубические сантиметры кислорода.  
– Тебя спасали, – честно сказал Йонге и тоже поймал себя на легком сипении. – Ну, знаешь, из зажаренного состояния в нормальное человеческое. И бесплатная транспортировка на орбиту.  
– На орбиту? – Колл засипела еще страшнее. Стайгнер в руке дернулся. Йонге инстинктивно напряг мышцы живота, точно этим мог блокировать выстрел.  
– Даже дальше, – спокойно сказал он. – Если коротко: на Лифанге началась климатическая катастрофа. Мы тебя выдернули вместе с ангаром и охрененным куском льда. И все мы сейчас болтаемся в открытом космосе на ниточке лифта. Идем с нами, не то кислород и гравитация – тю-тю.  
– Какая еще климатическая катастрофа?!  
На слове "климатическая" что-то прямо в горле Колл громко щелкнуло, и фразу она уже договорила четко и звонко.   
– Да я почем знаю, – Йонге пожал плечами. В голове у него тоже что-то щелкало, и Йонге с мрачной иронией подумал, что это не выдерживают извилины. – Льды куда-то поползли, мы и ломанулись.  
– Это не катастрофа, идиоты! – стайгнер взлетел до уровня лба первого пилота. – Это гиперион! Чертов гиперион, который вы разбудили своей сраной инспекцией!

На такой пассаж у Йонге ответа не нашлось.  
"Доспасались", – практически шепотом транслировал Рудольф.  
"Не отсвечивай".  
– За дуру-то меня не держите, – не отрывая взгляда и прицела от напарников, Колл пошарила свободной рукой у бедра и вытащила нечто, с первого взгляда показавшееся Йонге драгоценным кристаллом. – Катастрофа у них... Какого хрена вы вообще сюда приперлись? Я торчала на этой занюханной ледышке четыре гребаных месяца, а вы явились и все испортили!  
Она стиснула ладонь, и кристалл неожиданно вспыхнул, а затем над ним развернулась голограмма. Значок коммерческих сил человеческого блока Фузии Йонге узнал сразу же. Рудольф не сказал ни слова, однако усиленное им вдвое чувство осознания пиздеца было круче всяких слов.  
Йонге мгновенно и в красках вообразил, как людские силы слетаются к гипериону, а разозленный яут в свою очередь вызывает собственную армаду имперского дома.  
– Колл, послушай, не надо, – он говорил быстро, и старался произвести вид крайне напуганного человека. – В курсе мы уже, что это гиперион, но на нем стоит маяк яутов, понимаешь? Это чужая планета. Не стоит тащить сюда армию, это все плохо кончится. Такие находки принадлежат Сообществу, ты же помнишь, да? Это каждый торговец знает, и ты, конечно, знаешь, ты же... Ты кто, военная, да? Спецслужбы? Такое дорогущее тело просто так не дают, никакими погрузчиками не заработаешь. Я угадал? Только не стреляй в меня. Давай поговорим?  
Колл молча выслушала его речь, не отводя стайгнер – и в отличие от обычного человека, под тяжестью оружия ее рука не дрожала. Голограмма мигала и переливалась, но связь не устанавливалась. Йонге попробовал дотянуться до "Фелиции" – безуспешно.

– Про общие ценности будешь другим рассказывать, мальчик. Не лезь в большую политику – целее будешь.  
Теперь от Рудольфа волнами исходила злоба, помноженная на негодование и даже обиду. Йонге криво улыбнулся, на всякий случай разворачивая руки ладонями вверх.  
– Ты же видела, что с нами яут, – продолжил он. – Ты думаешь, он станет молчать и позволит просто так увести целый гиперион? Он из имперской семьи!  
– Был яут, не станет яута, – почти скучающе ответила Колл.  
– Чего? – не выдержал Рудольф.  
– А ты, белобрысый, не кудахтай. Думаешь, прикрылся напарничком – и готово? Обоих продырявлю.  
Она вновь тряхнула передатчиком и слегка нахмурилась. Искажение, идущее от гипериона, глушило связь. Йонге едва заметно подался назад.  
"Прием, Фелиция".  
Вместо ответа он услышал тонкий сигнал помех.  
– Ладно, подождем, – сказала Колл. – Времени у меня полно.  
– Лифт отходит через шесть минут. Кислород закончится очень быстро.  
Колл демонстративно положила передатчик на широкую рамку дополнительного прицела, полезла к себе за спину и достала оттуда респиратор. Тяжелые кубические фильтры выдавали в нем военную штучку. Запаса воздуха хватало на пару часов. Для синтетика время увеличивалось вдвое. Колл надела респиратор и все так же аккуратно сняла передатчик.  
"Прием, Фелиция".  
Вторая попытка так же оказалась неудачной. Йонге переступил с ноги на ногу. Колл даже не пошевелилась, продолжая внимательно смотреть на напарников.

– Ну давайте, что ли анекдоты друг другу рассказывать, – вновь подал голос Рудольф. – Или делиться первым сексуальным опытом. Эй, девочка, расскажешь, как это, в пластиковую письку трахаться?  
Выражение лица Колл осталось прежним, но стайгнер тонко пискнул – и в грудь Йонге словно врезали бетонной чушкой. Колени подломились, и Йонге неуклюже рухнул на пол.  
– Эй, ты что творишь, сука?! – заорал Рудольф.  
Сквозь боль Йонге услышал все тот же тонкий свист, мгновением позже Рудольф с хрипом свалился рядом.  
– Тс-с, – сказала экс-погрузчица. – Пососи что-нибудь, у тебя это явно лучше получается, чем говорить.

Боль уже почти ушла, но тело по-прежнему было неподъемным, как будто его не просто ударили, но еще и невероятно затормозили. Целая вечность требовалась, чтобы только поднять голову. Йонге потянулся вперед, но увидел лишь, как собственные пальцы скребут по полу. Рудольф возился рядом, словно гигантский полураздавленный жук. Он тоже тянулся вперед, и выходило, что оба они зачем-то пытаются достать до страховочной скобы. Йонге только порадовался, что никто из них не угодил шлемом на эту чертову скобу.  
– Так-так.  
Он поднял взгляд – такой же тяжелый, свинцовый. В ладони Колл торжествующе переливался светом передатчик. Голограмма значка закрутилась, рассыпалась на воксели и снова собралась – уже в человеческую фигуру. Колл откашлялась с металлическими щелчками.  
– Докладывает майор Аннели...  
"...найти опору!"  
Связь с неведомыми секретными службами и "Фелицией" восстановилась одновременно. Йонге невыносимым усилием дотянулся до скобы и начал сжимать пальцы.  
Ангар лопнул.

Смыкающиеся в почти недосягаемой вышине несущие конструкции прогнулись, сквозь плиты пробился яркий свет, вдавливая их внутрь, а затем надувшийся пузырь разорвался. Огненный клубок ворвался в ангар, облизал все находящееся в нем и рванулся наружу, но мгновением позже бесследно погас. Лифт исчез, воздух из ангара устремился наружу, доламывая стены.   
Все помещение почти вывернулось наизнанку. Йонге из последних сил сжал пальцы. Атмосферная тяга рванула его в открытый космос. Рудольф кувыркнулся, и его левая нога угодила подмышку напарника. Йонге едва не разжал пальцы – и все-таки удержался. Подтянул невесомое и в то же время чугунное тело к полу, стиснулся, зажимая чужую ногу, и начал в который уже раз взывать к различным божествам.

"Восстана..."  
Сигнал от корабля вновь пропал, и тут же пустота сделалась голубоватой. Яростно сжимая ногу напарника, Йонге отметил, что впервые видит, как образовывается лифт. А затем он рухнул на пол, с радостью ощутив, что вперед него грохнулся напарник. Так было значительно удобнее.

– Что это было, – простонал Рудольф. – Больно же!  
– Мой локоть, – почти весело ответил Йонге.  
Он свалился на бок и теперь мог, почти не поворачивая головы, обозревать феноменальные виды: разлетающиеся обломки, призрачный туннель лифта, выгнувшийся дугой, и массивный корпус "Раннера". Он попробовал засмеяться, но чуть не подавился сухим воздухом.  
– Где эта тварь?  
– Кажется, на наше счастье, ей кранты. Фелиция!  
"Да... лот... бильна..."  
– Я знаю, что нестабильна! Поймай сигнал передатчика!  
"...ствует".  
– Ищи! Синтетик и передатчик модели "алмаз"!  
Передача полностью оборвалась, и уже в третий раз за последние полчаса Йонге ощутил, как медленно взмывает вверх. На этот раз он разжал пальцы, повиновавшиеся уже гораздо более охотно. Барахтаясь и сдавленно ругаясь, Рудольф поплыл за ним следом.

Они уже поднялись наполовину, когда "рукав" лифта вздрогнул и подался в сторону. Затем вспучился наростом и лопнул, выбрасывая новый рукав – тонкий и длинный. Йонге так и не увидел, что именно захватил рукав, но утешился тем, что лифт медленно потянул добычу обратно. Общая тяга ускорилась, и меньше чем через минуту обоих затащило обратно в шлюз.

Яут возвышался прямо перед входом, сложив руки на груди. На нем опять была маска, а наплечное оружие медленно шевелилось, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону.   
"...носом в пол!"  
Глейтерная связь тоже восстановилась, тщательно передав беззвучные вопли Рудольфа. Пользуясь тем, что лифт все еще работает, Йонге попробовал принять такое положение в пространстве, в котором можно будет приземлиться как более-менее уважающий себя хомо сапиенс. Не носом в пол.  
Сайнжа шагнул вперед, цепляясь когтями за решетки покрытия, протянул обе руки и ухватил напарников за широкие кольца подшлемных герметизаторов. Потянул вниз и в буквальном смысле поставил на ноги. Лифт все еще не отключался. Йонге сделал попытку обернуться, и тут "Фелиция" наконец-то вырубила минус-тягу.  
– Мама! – отчетливо сказал Рудольф, пытаясь сесть.  
Сайнжа удержал напарников и терпеливо выждал, пока Йонге не взмахнул рукой, показывая, что уж он-то точно способен сам стоять прямо.   
Рудольф тоже зажестикулировал, но когда Сайнжа отпустил его – все-таки сел. Йонге подумал и оперся руками в колени. Голова слегка кружилась, но повторять слабость Рудольфа он не собирался.

Сайнжа по-прежнему в молчании сдвинулся с места, прошествовал к закрывшемуся пандусу и чем-то загромыхал. Потом вернулся и присел на корточки перед Йонге. В раскрытой ладони у него лежал передатчик. Высокотехнологичная игрушка больше не играла всеми оттенками, а с одного бока ее украшала безобразная трещина.  
– Что это?  
Йонге интуитивно понял суть вопроса – яута не интересовало техническое определение, ему нужно было понять, откуда взялся дальнобойный транслятор.  
– Наша погрузчица оказалась двойным агентом, – без предисловий сказал он. – Собиралась сдать гиперион спецслужбам.  
Сайнжа заворчал. Пока еще тихо, но озлобленно. Йонге прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, после чего отнял руки от колен и принялся отвинчивать шлем. Сайнжа неподвижно смотрел на него сквозь маску, из-за чего производил впечатление ничуть не более приветливое, чем Колл совсем недавно. Йонге снял шлем, помотал головой и вновь глубоко вздохнул.  
– Вызывай свой имперский флот. Пусть начинают барражировать по территории. Имперский, слышишь! Не коммерческий.  
"Лучше бы мы поджарились", – констатировал Рудольф, тоже снимая шлем.  
– Я хорошо тебя слышу. Значит, я был прав.  
– В чем?  
– Не в чем, а когда. Когда стрелял.  
– Да ты нас угробить мог, – прохрипел Рудольф, мотая головой.  
Сайнжа выпрямился и опустил передатчик в мешочек, висящий на поясе.  
– Не рискуешь – не живешь.  
– А додумался-то ты до этого как? – почти закричал Йонге.  
– Мне не понравилось долгое молчание. И я попросил Фелис отправить к вам тепловых ищеек. И увидел, что у вас обоих неприятности. Глупо отправляться без оружия, умансоо.  
– Между прочим, это он от тебя нахватался, – в сердцах сказал Йонге Рудольфу. – Чуть что – сразу палить из самого большого калибра.  
Рудольф расплылся в улыбке и поскреб затылок. Было видно, что он разрывается между справедливым негодованием и гордостью.  
Яут похлопал себя по бедру, словно проверял, не вывалился ли "алмаз", развернулся и пошел в сторону мостика.

– Николая куда дел?! – грозно крикнул Рудольф вслед.  
Сайнжа ничего не ответил.  
– И почему я себя чувствую так, будто мне пять лет и меня воспитатель отчитывает? – пожаловался механик.  
– Потому что нас подвел сраный гуманизм, – вздохнул Йонге. – Встать-то можешь?  
Рудольф фыркнул и начал подниматься. Делал он это с такой медлительной важностью, что Йонге еле удерживался от комментариев. Но когда Рудольф все же утвердился на ногах, запас человеколюбия у Йонге исчерпался.  
– Монумент "Товарищ Вебер и его гермошлем" считать открытым! – торжественно объявил он. – Поаплодируем инвесторам, обеспечившим многолетнее возведение!  
Рудольф грозно посмотрел на него, открыл рот, затем махнул рукой и медленно похромал по уже заученному пути в рубку.  
– Найден второй объект, – вкрадчиво сказала "Фелиция" с потолка.  
Йонге остановился на полушаге.  
– Определи жизнедеятельность.  
– Объект – биосинтетическая единица, снабжается кислородом, текущий статус "Режим шесть".  
– А перевести?  
– Криогенный стазис.  
– Отлично. Тащи ее сюда.  
– Ну и где мы ее держать будем? – поинтересовался Рудольф, не оборачиваясь.  
– Где-где... В холодильнике!

В рубке яут хозяйничал вовсю. Николай с видом обреченного стоял перед пилотской капсулой и всей бородой выражал готовность защищать полусферу до последнего.  
– Ну наконец-то! – вскричал он, едва напарники ввалились в помещение. – Я уж думал, все, накрылись медным тазом!  
– Чем-чем? – тупо переспросил Йонге.  
– Кранты, абзац, померли, короче! Вы ему – не трогай ничего, а он тут ходил-ходил, как упырь, а потом полез лапами своими куда ни попадя!  
– А что ж ты его не остановил? – усмехнулся Рудольф.  
– Так он злого не хотел, – пожал плечами Николай. – Чувствую я, переживал очень. Только раз уж сказано – не трожь, значит, нечего делать. Никакой субординации.  
"И пидарасы кругом", – поддержал Рудольф, благоразумно не став говорить этого вслух.

На развернутом экране перед Сайнжей метались знакомые уже угловатые символы. Едва Йонге задержался на них взглядом, "Фелиция" тут же произвела разделение экрана, и первый пилот смог насладиться высокопарным текстом, с помощью которого яут запрашивал прибытие "Победоносной армады, сияющей в лучах бессмертного солнца славы". Он едва успел дочитать, как запрос свернулся и исчез, подтверждая отправку. Сайнжа снял маску и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Ну и как быстро они прилетят? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Возможно, не так быстро, как это делаешь ты. Но достаточно скоро.  
– В этом случае нам лучше свалить пораньше, – бодро сказал Рудольф и немедленно привалился к стенке.  
– Куда валить? – почти всполошился Николай. – Что у вас случилось?  
По его судорожному жесту Йонге понял, что эсперу куда привычней хвататься за оружие, чем пытаться выяснить ситуацию на словах.  
– Плохо ты эту вашу погрузчицу обнюхивал, – грозно сказал Рудольф, не отлипая от стены. – Днище у нее двойное. Собиралась чужую планету к своим рукам пригрести.  
– Это вашу-то планетку? – уточнил Николай.  
– Его, – Рудольф ткнул в яута. – Теперь сюда летят его дружки, а нам тут лучше не оставаться.  
Николай погладил бороду, спустился на пару шагов по помосту и сел прямо на пол.  
– Дела, – констатировал он.

Йонге медленно подошел к помосту, со вздохом оглядел его и принялся так же медленно подниматься. Обойдя Николая, он провел рукой по защитной сфере, и та с готовностью открылась. Осмотрев кресло, Йонге хлопнулся в него и вытянул ноги.   
– Объект готов к погрузке, – почти на пределе слышимости прошелестела "Фелиция". – Приступать?  
Йонге закрыл глаза и поймал себя на том, что мотает головой. Никто не стал с ним спорить, и Йонге радостно предался ничегонеделанию. Ощущение бетона, залитого в каждый капилляр, все еще не ушло окончательно. В голове уже крутился план действий: прийти в себя, затащить Колл на борт, дождаться яутской армады, договориться с ними...  
Над головой раздался тревожный писк, тут же сменившийся голосом "Фелиции":  
– Входящий запрос на частоте семьдесят восемь, прямое включение через три, две, одну…

За все это время Йонге успел только вцепиться в ручку кресла и вытаращить глаза. И заодно подумать, что с ними решил связаться не меньше чем сам президент человеческого блока.  
Голограмма развернулась полностью – от пола до потолка. При абсолютном отсутствии сложных цветовых решений она была невероятно четкой, впрочем, какой и должна быть голограмма, сформированная на частоте вещания гражданской обороны.  
– Добрый день, господа, – поздоровалась полковник Хармати.

– Добрый, – каркнул Йонге. – Как приятно...  
Он наткнулся взглядом на три "галактики", украшавшие нагрудную эмблему полковника. В голове заметались обрывочные знания о военных чинах, и "Фелиция" немедленно подсказала своему пилоту, что к чему, подвесив чуть в стороне полупрозрачные голограммы подсказок.  
– Я думал, вы полковник, – потрясенно пробормотал Йонге, забыв всю вежливость. – Но как же... А Кирхгоф?  
– Вице-адмирал Кирхгоф?  
Йонге понял, что сейчас сломает вторую ручку и перестал ее так страшно тискать. Крыть было нечем – вице-адмирал Кирхгоф действительно представлял вооруженные силы человечества, его имя постоянно мелькало в новостях вместе со званием, и никому в голову не приходило задуматься, где же, черт возьми, полноправный адмирал, безо всяких "вице". 

Отбросив мысленную суету, Йонге взял себя в руки и постарался улыбнуться как можно более нейтрально.  
– Должен сказать, вы меня здорово ошарашили, – и говорил он тоже честно, максимально открыто, показывая всю положительность хорошего парня Йонге Далине. – Чем обязаны? Вы все-таки дадите нам патент?  
– Никаких патентов, – Хармати на мгновение нахмурилась, но тут же лицо ее разгладилось снова. – Считайте это вопросом... личного интереса. Мы обратили внимание, что ваш сигнал неожиданно пропал. А поскольку происходило это в стороне от спейсштрассе, то, разумеется, мы придали этому особое значение.  
– Мы? А как же личный интерес? – не удержался Йонге.  
Хармати выразительно обвела взглядом обстановку на "Раннере".  
– Кажется, вы сильно переоборудовали свой корабль. Или... Это "Раннер" второй серийной модели, не так ли?  
Рудольф бешено замахал руками. Что он хотел сказать, Йонге так и не понял. Даже на синхроне от механика не приходило ничего внятного.  
– Господин Вебер, будете так суетиться, повредите плечевые суставы, – заметила Хармати.  
– И вам здравствуйте, – наконец выдавил механик. – Меня видно, что ли? Асинхронная передача, да?  
– Совершенно верно.

Пользуясь секундной передышкой, Йонге лихорадочно соображал, как преподнести события минувшего и не проболтаться о будущем. В итоге он решил почти не врать, максимум – не договаривать.  
– Да тут у нас были неприятности, – он откашлялся и осторожно постучал себя кулаком по груди. – Прилетели проведать одно из родовых имений нашего навигатора и обнаружили, что там уже кто-то поселился. Само собой, как вы понимаете, восторга это у нашего, эхм, навигатора не вызвало. Поэтому, разумеется, мы связались с местными инвесторами, но как позднее выяснилось, инвестициями занимались...  
– Какие-то мудаки, – закончил Рудольф, вклинившись в паузу. – Они сбили нашу Фелицию! Наш корабль! Вы бы так сюда летели спасать это драгоценное открытие всего человечества, как сейчас беседуете!  
Хармати молча смотрела на Йонге, но было понятно, что этот каменный взгляд предназначается Рудольфу. Йонге на мгновение даже представил, что сейчас адмирал поднимет стайгнер из-за края голографической проекции.  
– Спасибо мне, что я предусмотрел механизм копирования, – сердито продолжил Рудольф. – Вот угнали чужой корабль в отместку, думаете, это легко было? А копирование! Да я чуть с ума не сошел, пока каждый файлик перекладывался, думал, вдруг что пойдет не так? Одних только запросов больше трех миллиардов!  
– Спасибо, мне не нужны подробности, – прервала Хармати. – Но мне было бы крайне интересно узнать, как вы сумели угнать "Раннер".  
До сих пор молчавший Сайнжа зарычал.

– Это сделал я, – он стремительно прошел от экрана к пандусу. "Фелиция" включила визуальный перевод. – Я убил всех, покусившихся на Огненную Сферу.  
– Сайнжа!  
– Огненную Сферу? – медленно повторила Хармати.  
– Низвергатель миров, – Сайнжа вытянул руку, разжал пальцы, и модель гипериона в его ладони засветилась мрачным красным цветом.  
"Йезус Мария, ну почему он все портит!" – в отчаянии передал Йонге.  
"Кретин! Помешанный на... на... Arschloch!"  
– И еще это. Скажи мне, умансоо, ты узнаешь?  
Теперь Сайнжа протягивал вторую руку, точно так же демонстрируя Хармати сломанный кристалл передатчика.   
Йонге почувствовал, как ему физически становится плохо. Он даже не мог вообразить, во что выльется такой невероятный космический скандал для них с Рудольфом лично, но ему заранее хотелось провалиться в черную дыру. А еще лучше – проснуться. Немедленно проснуться.

– Это передатчик "алмаз", – вежливо ответила Хармати. – Некоммерческая модель. Вы понимаете, что это означает?  
– Что кто-то из вас, грязных, лживых людишек, пытался завладеть собственностью имперского дома! – заревел Сайнжа, растягивая челюстные перепонки. – Воры! Ничтожества, подсылающие тайных следящих! Я не позволю никому из вас даже приблизиться к Огненной Сфере! – "алмаз" хрустнул, стиснутый в кулаке. – Если потребуется, все роды науду и аттури объединятся и сотрут вас из звездных миров!  
Волосы у Йонге встали дыбом. Вряд ли Хармати воспринимала выкрики яута всерьез. Адмирал земного флота просто не смогла бы поверить в реальность угроз. Но Йонге чувствовал, как ярость бушует поперек их общего синхрона, и верил, что Сайнжа способен на это. Не на дипломатические игры, торговые уловки и юридические хитросплетения, а на открытый военный конфликт. Йонге поднял обе руки и соединил кончики пальцев.  
"Фелиция, запускай накачку стигматизаторов", – почти обреченно попросил он.  
Сайнжу надо было заставить умолкнуть.  
– Глупости, – сказала Хармати бескомпромиссным тоном. – Никто никого стирать не будет. Успокойтесь со своими территориальными претензиями. Мне необходим серийный номер этого передатчика. Немедленно.  
Рудольф деревянной походкой прошагал к Сайнже и схватил его за запястье. Яут мотнул головой, однако позволил вытащить из своей хватки окончательно сломанный передатчик. Клыки все еще яростно подергивались, но больше он не говорил ни слова.

– Фамилия Аннели вам о чем-нибудь говорит? – поинтересовался Рудольф, перекладывая кусочки передатчика у себя на ладони.  
– Пока нет.  
– Это владелица передатчика, – пояснил механик. – А вот и номер: ка-эс-пи восемь тысяч четыреста один.  
– Благодарю, господин Вебер. Позволю себе вопрос – где же владелица этого штучного и дорогого оборудования?  
– Несчастный случай, – пожал плечами Рудольф. – В процессе, э-э, общения с нами, мадам Аннели в буквальном смысле взорвала герметичный блок. Глупый поступок, когда речь идет об открытом космосе.  
Хармати медленно кивнула.  
– Если вы послали сюда взвод, то имейте в виду, Сайнжа тоже вызвал своих, – нервно сказал Йонге. Электричество чесалось в каждой клеточке тела, вынуждая его то и дело ерзать и морщиться. – Им не нужен гиперион, им нужно, чтобы его никто не трогал. Да, Сайнжа?  
– Если никто не прикоснется к низвергателю миров, мы сохраним нейтралитет, – проворчал яут.  
Голограмма чуть замерцала, и изображение Хармати слегка изменилось. Йонге показалось, что адмирал опустилась в кресло. Глубокое такое адмиральское кресло, из которого удобно управлять армией разрушения.  
– Расскажите мне в подробностях, господин Далине. Что случилось на этой планете?


	9. Chapter 9

Рудольф с упорством безумца копался в передатчике, периодически что-то записывая в стандартный планшет, стянутый из местных запасов.   
На главном экране красовался гиперион, активно занимающийся самоперестройкой.   
В ответ на требования Йонге убрать с монитора источник головной боли всего экипажа Сайнжа заявил, что должен запечатлеть расцвет новой сферы для потомков. Для записи впечатлений он тоже использовал планшет. Йонге попробовал подсмотреть, успел прочесть пару цветистых стихотворных форм, а потом яут заметил его интерес и чуть не сожрал пилота с потрохами.

Вдобавок паскудный яут решительно отказался покидать систему Лифанги до прибытия собственных товарищей. После чего Йонге первым делом велел "Фелиции" прыгнуть и тут же получил по лбу стандартным уже "требуется подтверждение навигатора".   
Навигатор скалился и подтверждать ничего не желал.  
В такой ситуации Йонге уже больше всего импонировал Николай, который успешно отсиделся всю беседу за пилотской капсулой, а теперь от вынужденного безделья взялся хозяйничать. Первым делом эспер предложил свою кандидатуру для отлавливания всего, что медленно вываливалось из "Фелиции"-1. Йонге заметил, что в космосе близ крупных объектов ничто не будет потеряно, однако Николай строго ответил, что всему должен быть порядок – и пилот плюнул, уступив место за джойстиками управления сомнительному мужику, которого видел первый раз в жизни.   
У него самого на рыбалку не было ни сил, ни желания.

Ввиду освободившегося времени Йонге задумался было об исследовании корабля, но по здравом размышлении он решил отложить это до момента полного разбирательства со всеми сторонами конфликта. Он с неудовольствием вспомнил, как почти умоляюще спрашивал у Хармати, можно ли им будет сбежать после того, как стороны придут к договоренностям.

"Если у вас случайно нет дарственной на гиперион..."

После этой фразы Хармати выразительно замолчала, а первый пилот начал яростно открещиваться от всех возможных притязаний со своей стороны. Тем более что все кристаллы, усеивавшие Лифангу, сгинули в адской топке.   
Йонге до сих пор плохо представлял, как именно работает двигатель гипериона, и сейчас, при мысли о том, что кристаллы и были его основным топливом – просто часть случайно оказалась на поверхности – его прошибал холодный пот. Про гиперионы было известно очень мало, и вроде бы Йонге не помнил ни одного случая, чтобы эти твари прыгали через гипер. Наименование не имело ничего общего с функцией.  
То есть Йонге надеялся, что именно так дела и обстоят.

Ноги занесли его на камбуз. С этим, как и с вечным недосыпом, первый пилот почти смирился. Недосып ему обычно гарантировали клиенты и Рудольф, но с появлением Сайнжи это состояние начало приобретать критический размах. С едой обстояло еще хуже. Йонге подозревал, что во всем виновата треклятая высокая генетика, из-за которой организм пахал в ускоренном режиме – потому сна требовалось намного больше, а отношение к еде колебалось от полного безразличия до приступов дикого голода.   
Оставалось рассчитывать только на постепенную адаптацию и, возможно, на переход к более удобным суточным циклам.  
– Фелиция, – позвал Йонге. – Рассчитай альтернативный период циркадных ритмов. Начни с тридцати двух стандартных часов.  
– Принято, – отозвался искин. На этот раз не с потолка, а почему-то с пола.  
Йонге поискал взглядом напольную систему оповещения, убедился, что спрятали ее очень хорошо, и уперся взглядом в транзорные выемки.   
– Так-так, – пробормотал он. – Что тут у нас?  
Присев на корточки, он принялся ощупывать выемки. Первым делом он нащупал царапины. Глубокие, напоминавшие след от когтей. Йонге вытащил пальцы из выемок и на секунду прижал к переносице, стараясь успокоиться. Уже успев ознакомиться с яутской манерой прятать странные вещи в странных местах, он не ожидал ничего хорошего от этих выемок. В подпольном хранилище Сайнжа мог запаковать пару литров ДНК альясов, которые до того прятал в каком-нибудь втором желудке. Или, к примеру, часть управляющих контуров гипериона. Вообразив себе такое, Йонге почувствовал, что у него подскакивает давление, выжимая пульс куда-то в уши.  
– Да чтоб тебя! – прошипел он.  
Под его пальцами выемки сопротивлялись несколько секунд, а затем материал сдвинулся, раздался щелчок, и все секции на полу начали перемещаться. Подавив желание отшатнуться, Йонге выждал нужное время, и наконец перед ним открылось хранилище.

– Са-айнжа-а!  
Рев первого пилота прокатился по всему камбузу. "Фелиция" догадливо подхватила его и усилила, превращая в звук сирены.  
Несчастное горло вновь запершило, Йонге глубоко вдохнул и чуть не лопнул, пытаясь сдержать кашель.

Полминуты спустя в дверях камбуза возник не только яут, но и все остальные. Рудольф ухитрился отпихнуть Сайнжу и попытался ворваться в помещение первым, но вовремя притормозил на пороге. Окинув взором хранилище, механик развернулся и схватил яута за дредлоки.  
– Это еще что? – гаркнул он, яростно дергая за них.  
Яут тоже рявкнул, схватил механика за голову и в свою очередь дернул вверх.  
– Я же просил избавиться от них! – заорал Йонге, не помня себя от раздражения. – Выкинуть! Кх… Чтоб тебя! Вышвырнуть, а не спрятать! Мозги у тебя есть, ящерица? Их же тут найдут!  
– Это мясо для Зверей! – прорычал Сайнжа. – Ты забыл, умансоо? Я выполняю миссию имперского дома, не стой у меня на пути!  
Разжав пальцы Рудольфа, он буквально выпихнул механика обратно в коридор, вошел в камбуз и ловко прошел по тропинке безопасности. Присев рядом с Йонге он почти профессионально нащупал сенсоры управления и быстро нажал на них. Сегменты медленно сдвинулись, скрывая жуткое зрелище.  
– Люди – не мясо для твоих долбаных альясов, – угрожающе сказал Йонге.  
– Да? Разве вы не хотели отомстить тем, кто сжег корабль этой колонии?  
– Одно дело – отомстить, и совсем иное – надругаться над трупом. Разницу видишь?  
– Нет.  
Сайнжа выпрямился во весь рост и отряхнул руки. Потом снял с пояса одно из своих "солнышек", выпустил на волю лезвия и выразительно провел себе по горлу.

В глубине коридора Рудольф приглушенно объяснял Николаю, что их навигатор тронулся умом и спрятал весь экипаж "Раннера" в промышленной морозилке. Поэтому теперь они будут летать в приятной трупной компании. На последней фразе Николай кашлянул, а потом сдавленно загоготал. Помянул чью-то мать и громко затопал, удаляясь.  
– Вот ему даже смешно, – назидательно сказал Сайнжа и похлопал Йонге по плечу. – Почему бы тебе не посмеяться?  
– Так не за ним же адмирал всего земного флота гоняется, – злобно сказал Йонге. – И трупы на нем не висят! Не он у "Байлиона" из-под носа челнок спер...  
Договорив фразу, он застыл на месте. Мысль кристальной чистоты и ясности возникла в мозгу как вспышка сверхновой.  
– Сайнжа, – почти вкрадчиво сказал он, – сколько еще часов до появления твоего флота?  
Яут задумчиво посмотрел в потолок и пошевелил клыками. Потом буркнул нечто плохо различимое.  
– Два, – прошелестела "Фелиция". Опять откуда-то из-под пола. Словно покойник заговорил.  
– Ладно, нашим чуть больше переться, – пробубнил Йонге себе под нос, радуясь, что скинул адмиралу точки маршрута. Хармати пообещала направить ближайшие свободные корабли. – Руди!  
– Чего? – механик сунулся через порог.  
– Готовься к приключениям. Мне нужен активный доступ к архиву "Алебастра".  
Невысказанный вопрос "а зачем?" повис в воздухе.   
– Мы вызовем обратно "Байлион".

В наступившей тишине раздался слабый клекот, переросший в довольное ворчание. Сайнжа снял с другого бедра еще одно "солнышко". Звонкий слаженный щелчок выскочивших лезвий прозвучал невероятно громко.

* * *

– Предположим, что "Байлион" находится где-то не очень далеко и в порту достаточно крупном, чтобы не привлекать внимания, – рассуждал Рудольф, разводя "мосты" блоков с архивами. – Допустим, мы возьмем десяток маршрутов, имеющихся в полетной карте предыдущих хозяев. И-и...  
– И я посчитаю, сколько у них уйдет времени при самом крутом раскладе.  
Йонге пристально всматривался в проматываемые кластеры информации.  
Сайнжа, не допущенный в святая святых управляющего сектора, громко ворчал за поворотом. Поскольку перевод не давался, а звучало это почти музыкально, Йонге решил, что яут поет боевую песнь, собираясь пойти в атаку на врага с голыми руками.   
У самих напарников на этот счет было другое мнение, и озвучивать его, равно как и выпускать яута на дикую охоту, они не собирались.  
– Кажется, вот полетные карты, – Рудольф обеими руками развернул трехмерный контур управления. – Выше уже не прыгну.  
Йонге в свою очередь заложил руки за спину и уставился на маршрутные проспекты. Группы микропрыжков и перелетов сами собой складывались в длинные линии, ведущие от одной звезды к другой.  
– Не то, не то...  
Он сам не заметил, как начал бормотать вслух.  
– Как ты это видишь? – Рудольф пялился на него с яростным интересом. – Может, хоть пальцем в них потыкаешь для приличия?  
– Ну все совершенно очевидно, – рассеянно откликнулся Йонге. – Здесь слишком сложная петля, сюда не ходят в период сдвигов по Клаус-Мейнену, а тут сразу три дозаправочных узла подряд, значит, маршрут длинный и фиксируемый...  
– Так, все, я понял и раскаиваюсь. Просто скажи, куда они могли податься?  
– Сюда, – уверенно сказал Йонге. – К Халкин-Дан.

Яут за стеной из блоков замолчал, а затем раздался топот.  
– Сюда нельзя! – заорал Рудольф, тут же выдвигаясь навстречу посетителю. Сайнжа все-таки протиснулся в лабиринт кристаллов, хотя для этого ему пришлось сгорбиться и пригнуться.  
– Чего надо? – накинулся на него механик. – Не шевели плечами, чтоб тебя!  
– Повтори название планеты, – потребовал яут, глядя на Йонге.  
– Халкин-Дан.  
– Сатум?  
Йонге потерял нить яутского мышления, но на помощь вовремя пришла "Фелиция".  
– Название языка науду, – подсказала она. – Существует еще тридцать четыре наименования согласно общему справочнику. Самоназвание звучит как...  
Последовавшее бульканье Йонге при всем желании не смог бы превратить в удобопроизносимое слово. Опомнившись, он встряхнулся и кивнул.  
– Короче, да, "Байлион" должен быть там. Это не трансгалактический прыжок, это большой порт, где крейсером никого не удивишь, и это свободная зона, в которой не нужна регистрация по техпаспорту.  
– На Сатум расположена семейная ветвь...  
Теперь уже забулькал яут, переходя на хрип и утробное рычание.  
– Я очень рад, – вежливо сказал Йонге, переждав лингвистический припадок. – Чем нам это поможет?  
Сайнжа начал выпрямляться, но вовремя спохватился. Вытянул вперед руку и ткнул когтем в воздух.  
– Ветвь может совершить правосудие.  
– Ни в коем случае, – твердо сказал Йонге. – Никаких военных конфликтов. Мы специально собираемся позвать их сюда, чтобы засранцы вляпались прямиком в лапы стражей порядка, которых сюда отправила адмирал. Понимаешь?  
– А-а, ты хочешь действовать по глупым обычаям умансоо? Когда сыновья личинки отправляются в тюрьму и долго живут там, питаясь на те деньги, которые вы платите своему правительству? Очень умный поступок.  
Рудольф, явно передразнивая яута, напустил на себя высокомерный вид и беззвучно пошевелил губами. Йонге вздохнул и призвал на помощь весь запас терпения.  
– Это по гражданскому законодательству. А сюда летят военные корабли. У них принято решать такие вопросы очень… занимательным образом.  
Сайнжа пару мгновений пялился на него, не мигая, а затем сощурил глаза и засмеялся, перекатывая клекот по горлу.  
– Мне нравятся людские хитрости.

Свернув карты, Рудольф пошел к выходу, оттесняя Сайнжу. Яут попятился, не пытаясь возражать. Йонге решил, что даже великому охотнику доступно понимание того, что с разрушенными блоками корабль далеко не улетит.   
Выбравшись следом за напарником, Йонге отряхнул ладони и огляделся.  
– Фелиция, здесь есть тонировочная пленка для гермошлемов?  
– Конечно, – после небольшой заминки отозвался искин. – Модели "уголь", защита третьего класса.  
– Боюсь даже спрашивать, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.  
В воздухе засветились микроголограммы, цепочкой вешек указывая дорогу. Йонге направился туда же, чувствуя, как при каждом шаге сочленения костюма еле заметно поскрипывают. Рудольф затопал следом, но Сайнжа с места не сдвинулся. Йонге подавил желание обернуться и проверить.  
– Так что насчет пленки? – уточнил Рудольф.  
– Не хочу общаться с людьми, которые могут запомнить меня в лицо.  
– Можно было бы активное видео и не включать.  
– Плохо ты знаешь таких товарищей. Они на анонимную связь не клюнут.  
– Как же это анонимную! – возмутился Рудольф. – Каждый борт уникален! Как можно не знать собственный номер и частоты?  
– Это вы, механики, каждую железяку в винтик помните, – Йонге усмехнулся, – обычным людям этого мало.  
– Идиоты они, обычные твои люди, – буркнул Рудольф.

Йонге добрался до складского отсека номер двенадцать, где должна была храниться пленка. Открыв дверь, он пару мгновений всматривался в темноту, шаря рукой по стене, а потом в отсеке зажглось освещение, и прямиком на первого пилота свалился рулон тонировочной пленки.  
– Да ею с ног до головы можно обмотаться, – восхитился механик.  
Йонге не глядя протянул руку и получил желаемое – Рудольф без слов вложил ему в ладонь рассекатель. Отхватив нужное количество пленки, Йонге запихал остальной рулон на место.  
– Идем готовить антураж, – сказал он. – От Халкин-Дан сюда часа три ходу, как раз успеем с запасом. 

На обратном пути напарники столкнулись с Сайнжей, который по-прежнему внимательно изучал весело подмигивающие блоки хранения искина. Рудольф немедленно прочел короткую лекцию о несчастных случаях, которые происходят с лицами, не имеющими специального полетного образования, и закрыл дверь, а потом еще и поставил дактилоскопическую защиту.   
Глядя на яута, поглаживающего наплечное оружие, Йонге внезапно поймал за хвост еще одну дикую, но оригинальную идею. Пару мгновений он обдумывал ее, а потом решился.  
– Сайнжа, знаешь что? А тащи-ка этих мороженых космолетчиков обратно, – велел он. – Развешиваем заново.  
Рудольф обернулся и посмотрел на него так, будто снова хотел проверить температуру. Сайнжа переступил на месте и сложил руки на груди. Требовать грязной работы от столь величественной фигуры казалось непорядочным, но Йонге продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него. Яут мотнул головой и оскалился.  
– Не понимаю, зачем ты хочешь от меня бессмысленных усилий.  
– Как раз наоборот – очень осмысленных. Мы хотим пообщаться с "Байлионом", и эти... хм-м... останки будут очень кстати.  
– Странно, что ты так быстро изменяешь взгляды. Ты трепетал над их посмертной честью, а теперь планируешь использовать для устрашения.  
Йонге улыбнулся.  
– Привыкай общаться с людьми.  
– А вернее с этим конкретным типом, – уточнил Рудольф. – Сколько думаю, что меня уже нечем удивить, как он выкидывает какой-нибудь номер...  
Сайнжа поднял руку.  
– Я не выслушиваю жалобы, – заявил он. – Пойду принесу необходимый вам ант-ту-раж.  
– Тебе все равно придется меня слушать, если хочешь летать с нами! – угрожающе крикнул Рудольф.  
– Я попрошу Фелис убрать перевод, – откликнулся Сайнжа.  
– Гадина полосатая, – вздохнул Рудольф. – Пойду Николая, что ли предупрежу.  
– Нет-нет, ты пойдешь и добудешь нам оружие.  
Рудольф вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Трупы, крутые костюмы, много оружия, – выразительно сказал Йонге.  
Просветлев лицом, механик кивнул и энергично ударил кулаком в ладонь. Йонге перехватил пленку поудобнее и двинулся в рубку. 

Рудольф исчез в боковом ответвлении коридора. Йонге был уверен, что мимо оружейного склада напарник точно не пройдет. Безошибочный нюх на все, что могло стрелять или хотя бы резать, всегда выводил Рудольфа к самым выдающимся экземплярам. Вздохнув, Йонге подумал, что цангеллет сейчас бы очень пригодился. Выглядел он монументальнейше.

Лязгая ботинками, Йонге размышлял о небезопасности затеи с вызовом подонков, грохнувших целую колонию. И с каждым шагом убеждался, что он все-таки прав. Будь фальшивая корпорация просто кучкой жадных сволочей, он бы махнул рукой – один "Раннер" стоил дороже их собственного корабля в полтора раза. Но сорок шесть человек нельзя было оценить ни в мультиенах, ни в кораблях. Йонге сжал губы и ускорил шаг.

– Эй, командир, смотри, какую рыбку я выловил! – поприветствовал его Николай.  
В отсутствие членов экипажа "Фелиция" развернула на экране область рыбалки – частично исказив перспективу и превратив бескрайние космические просторы в ограниченный ландшафт. Выловленные предметы группировались у погрузочного шлюза, и Йонге углядел среди них даже комбайн, о котором так заботился Сайнжа. Посреди экрана висела подсвеченная маркерами фигура, неестественно выгнувшаяся в спине.  
– Это девица наша, – довольно сказал Николай. – Кто б мог подумать, что она вас нашпиговать захочет, а? Смотри-ка, целенькая, никакой вакуум ей нипочем.  
– Видеть ее не хочу, – проворчал Йонге, пытаясь отыскать, куда Рудольф успел сунуть свой шлем. – Пусть там же повисит.  
Искомое нашлось за "кустом" раздвижных кронштейнов. Судя по всему, они предназначались для развешивания кьюб-экранов, и при полной комплектации превращали рубку челнока в самый настоящий центр управления. 

Забрав шлем, Йонге тщательно подышал на него и тут же задумался, чем можно протереть поверхность. Одежду "Фелиция" утилизировала, а боевой костюм ничего мягкого в себе не содержал. Волей-неволей Йонге перевел взгляд на Николая. Тот увлеченно рассматривал экран и даже не подозревал, какие зловещие мысли одолевают первого пилота. В конце концов Йонге встряхнулся и передумал.  
– Фелиция, здесь есть что-то для чистки оптики?  
– Ветошь приборная первого класса? – не очень уверенно предложил искин.  
– Годится!  
– Следуйте за световым маркером, пилот Йонге.

Пока Йонге искал нужное, в коридоре раздался грохот, а чуть позднее – и ругань. Сразу же стало ясно, что механик и навигатор столкнулись в ограниченном жизненном пространстве.  
– Моя очередь!  
– Пропусти высшую расу, умансоо!  
– Че сказал? А в зубы?  
Внятного ответа Сайнжи Йонге уже не услышал – яут перешел на злобный рев. Рудольф еще пытался перекричать его, но абсолютно безуспешно. Но, судя по звукам, пробиться вперед ему удалось.  
– Николай, иди сюда, помоги мне, – позвал Йонге. – И, кстати, тут сейчас опять будет скотобойня.  
– В каком это смысле?  
– Трупы развесим по местам, как было.  
– А когда я уже смогу отсюда пересесть на другой корабль? – вежливо уточнил эспер, беря шлем, который Йонге настырно совал ему в руки.  
– Вот как сдадим "Байлион" адмиралу – так сразу же можешь и пересаживаться, – бодро сказал Йонге.  
– "Байлион"?!  
Николай чуть не бросил шлем на пол, но вместо этого уставился на Йонге с выражением дикого изумления, переходящего в ужас.   
– Ну сюда летят два флота, так что их достойно встретят, – утешающе сказал Йонге. – Держи ровнее.

"Фелиция" с успехом изобразила кашель, явно позаимствовав некоторые ноты из богатых звуковых способностей яута.  
– Обратите внимание, среднее время разморозки белковых конгломератов составляет сутки. Однако оттаивание начнется в ближайший час. Может потребоваться вторичная дезинфекция.  
– Господь милосердный! – с чувством сказал Николай и плюнул на пол. – Все равно же дезинфицировать, – пояснил он, глянув на нахмурившегося пилота.

Качественно замороженные тела грохотали по полу как дрова. Йонге не мог понять, откуда дрова взялись в его воспоминаниях, но образ распиленных деревьев встал как влитой и упорно не желал рассеиваться.  
– Куда размещать? – громогласно поинтересовался Сайнжа.  
– Над столом, – велел Йонге, не отрываясь от тщательного накатывания пленки. – Ну там, где картинки крутятся, видишь?  
Материал тянулся, и приходилось следить, чтобы не образовались складки. Николай без подсказок аккуратно поворачивал шлем.  
– Мои костные трофеи тоже потребуются для ант-тура-жа?  
– Отличная идея, – согласился Йонге, по-прежнему не глядя по сторонам.

Он как раз закончил обтягивать шлем, когда в поле зрения появился Рудольф. Невзирая на недавнюю склоку с яутом, механик улыбался во все тридцать два. Йонге внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы и тут же понял причину радости. Рудольф откопал еще один чудовищный ствол. На вид это было нечто стационарное, не предназначенное для стрельбы с рук.  
– Что только не возят эти любители кристаллов и планет-перевертышей, – блаженно сказал Рудольф.  
– А мне взял? – строго поинтересовался Йонге.  
Рудольф прислонил свою бандуру к колонне энергопровода и молча повернулся спиной. Йонге присвистнул, и даже Николай пробормотал что-то уважительное.   
Вихревая винтовка была хорошо знакома Йонге, но эту украшала еще и спиральная насадка ускорителя частиц. Йонге присмотрелся и понял, что в стандартную комплектацию ускоритель не входил: Рудольф успел проапгрейдить оружие за то время, которое понадобилось его напарнику на запаковывание пленкой всего одного шлема.

Сайнжа ворчал и тянул – визгливые звуки скользящего по металлу троса больно проходились по ушам. Рудольф осторожно снял с себя вихревик и кивнул на второй шлем. Йонге мотнул головой. С Николаем они управлялись без проблем.  
– Я надеюсь, вы на абордаж-то не пойдете? – уточнил бородач.  
– Отличная идея! – тут же вклинился яут, не прекращая свои декораторские старания. Развешивал он трофеи в некоем порядке, который явно диктовало его эстетическое чувство.  
– Не повторяй за мной! – возмутился Йонге. – И ты вообще как Николая понимаешь?  
– Фелис подсказывает.  
– Никаких абордажей. Ты проверяешь узлы? Жмурики не свалятся в неподходящий момент?  
Сайнжа, как раз завязывающий голыми руками узел из троса, поднялся с места, демонстративно отряхнул ладони друг о друга и неторопливо двинулся к экипажу. Подойдя совсем близко, он остановился напротив Йонге и щелкнул клыками. Потом протянул руку и схватился за широкое кольцо воротника.   
Мгновением позже Йонге ощутил, что теряет опору и слегка проваливается в собственный костюм. Яут оторвал его от пола и поднял на вытянутой руке.  
– Мои узлы не развязываются, – прорычал он.  
Йонге попробовал пнуть его, однако яут стремительно согнул руку, поддергивая его к себе вплотную. Пилот в буквальном смысле столкнулся с яутом, и Сайнжа заклекотал, шевеля щетинками.  
– Ладно, я верю, – вздохнул Йонге. – Типа извини.  
– Может, дружеский поцелуй? – тут же предложил Сайнжа, приглашающе распахивая перепонки.  
"Я против!" – вознегодовал Рудольф.  
Йонге тоже хотел вкатить яуту по первое число с его предложениями, но синхрон встрепенулся и недвусмысленно завибрировал тонкой ниточкой. Дышать стало трудно, к лицу прилила кровь: да так, что закололо давно небритые щеки.  
– Попозже, – пробормотал Йонге.  
– Я запомню твои слова.  
Сайнжа поднял свободную руку и провел когтем по рассеченной шрамом брови. Йонге сглотнул, унимая сердцебиение. К счастью, Сайнжа не стал усугублять неудобное положение пилота и просто поставил его на пол.

– Когда, говорите, адмирал прилетает? – очень настойчиво поинтересовался Николай. Вид у него был встрепанный, а ладонями он равномерно и неестественно обтирал бока. – Я в ваших экипажах на синхронизации чувствую себя хреново. А уж в маленьких – так вообще.  
– Слушай, у нас церебролин есть, – Рудольф похлопал себя по бокам и тут же потопал к заботливо продезинфицированным вещам. Они до сих пор лежали на полу, и все обходили их, точно именно так и полагается делать в приличном обществе.  
– Ох не люб он мне, – пробормотал Николай. – А ладно, давай. Если еще снотворное есть, то я б прикорнул ненадолго.  
– Снотворное с нейроподавителями – плохая идея, – покачал головой Рудольф, осторожно роясь в своих запасах.  
– Я эспер, мне можно.  
"Каждый сам пиздец своего здоровья", – тут же высказался Йонге.  
Рудольф торжественно вручил оба требуемых препарата, не вставая с колен. Выглядело это даже забавно, и еще забавнее – когда Николай закатил глаза и кинул в рот сразу четыре таблетки.   
– Смотрите, чтоб улов не растерялся, – наставительно сказал он и немедленно удалился из рубки.  
– А ну как грохнется? – озаботился Рудольф.  
– Про пиздец я уже говорил?  
– А то.  
– Вот и отлично. Сайнжа! Нельзя!  
Яут немедленно отступил от панели навигации, где до сих пор увлеченно копался, вызывая на автоматически проецируемый экран какие-то безумные траектории. До сих пор Йонге отслеживал их на автомате и всполошился, только когда в экспериментах яута начали прослеживаться отчетливые самоубийственные тенденции.

– Вообще отойди куда-нибудь, – велел пилот. – Мы сейчас будем общаться с говнюками с "Байлиона", нельзя, чтобы ты светился на экране.  
– Мой вид является более устрашающим, чем вы оба вместе взятые, – фыркнул Сайнжа, демонстративно расправляя дредлоки.  
Йонге без слов замахал на яута руками, и тот с ворчанием отступил, а заодно по пути заставил подвешенные тела раскачиваться и колотиться друг об друга. На пол посыпался кровавый снег.  
– Срочно шлем мне, – торопливо сказал Рудольф.

* * *

Запрос к "Байлиону" шел уже несколько минут. Позывной "Императора" мигал посреди экрана, и связь никак не устанавливалась. Йонге с трудом подавлял желание начать переминаться с ноги на ногу. То ли от волнения, то ли из-за гермопленки ему было жарче обычного. Вихревая винтовка оттягивала плечо. Рудольфу, нагруженному очередным монстром огнестрельной промышленности, оставалось только посочувствовать.   
Вместо сочувствия Йонге начал активнее наглаживать лакированный череп.   
Буквально в последние мгновения перед отправкой вызова он вспомнил кое-что из своей полетной истории, и едва-едва успел поделиться тут же сформировавшейся концепцией с Рудольфом. Для этого он использовал глейтерную связь, и просто вывалил все на напарника без внятных описаний.   
Рудольф мужественно принял и концепцию, и два позвоночника в качестве ожерелья. "Фелиция" подсуетилась и развесила над напарниками ленту транслятора.   
Но "Император" молчал.

– А теперь давай объясни мне...  
– Тс-с!  
Рудольф смущенно кашлянул и перешел на внутреннюю связь шлемофонов. Внешние динамики отключились. Йонге кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
– Так кто эти пандориане?  
– Безумцы. Фанатики. Извращенцы и людоеды.  
– И почему я о них не слышал? – пробормотал механик.  
– Потому что не встречался.  
– А ты, значит, скорешиться с ними успел?  
Йонге обернулся и смерил напарника взглядом. Из-за непроницаемой пленки реакцию увидеть было сложно, но Рудольф переступил на месте, а по синхрону пришло чувство неловкости.  
– Мы от них всем звеном драпали, – наконец сказал Йонге. – У нас двенадцать кораблей, у них всего три. Ты бы порадовался, что не встречался с ними.  
– А может, эти, на крейсере, тоже с ними не встречались, что тогда?  
– Переводить начнут – получат сводку из арх-сведений.  
– Ясно... А вслух мы, значит, не говорим, потому что они языки себе отрезают?  
По задумчивому тону Рудольфа Йонге понял, что напарник уже начал листать пресловутые арх-сведения, подцепившись к ним через канал "Фелиции". 

Искин подал тревожный сигнал и, строго в соответствии с планом Йонге, выключил основное освещение, оставив тошнотворную красную аварийку.   
Пиктограмма вызова засветилась всеми цветами радуги и развернулась.  
– ...сраные ублюдки?  
Кусок передачи прорвался вместе с формируемым изображением. Йонге увидел прямо перед собой рубку "Байлиона", набитую народом. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал, но все равно сделалось очень не по себе. Фигуры на "Байлионе" задвигались, раздался невнятный шум, но затем фигура на шканцах вскинула руку. Изображение изменилось, безошибочно выделив и приблизив нужного человека.  
– Приятно видеть, что наша собственность уцелела.  
Тратиться на приветствия он не стал. Уверенный тон подсказывал, что в скором возвращении собственности капитан даже не сомневается. Йонге погладил череп в очередной раз и дал "Фелиции" команду на корректировку освещения. Секунду спустя их собственный мостик озарился неровной вспышкой, похожей на электрический пробой.   
Йонге надеялся, что "ант-ту-раж" при этом видно как следует – во всех мерзких подробностях. А затем он велел "Фелиции" открыть трансляцию.

"Хороший челнок".  
В едва начавшемся диалоге возникла пауза. Изображение снова отодвинулось, реагируя на легкую суету, возникшую среди зрителей. Именно сейчас системы "Императора" должны были не только осуществить перевод, но и показать ту самую сводку-справку о носителях немого языка.  
Наконец командир крейсера вновь заговорил.  
– Удивительно, что вы смогли взломать защиту "Алебастра".   
"Орфаг Всепожирающий открывает двери своим последователям".  
– Да будут полными его котлы, – вежливо отозвался капитан, едва заметно кося в сторону. Видимо, там давались подсказки.  
"Огонь и пища", – согласился Йонге.  
– Полагаю, у вас есть какое-то деловое предложение?  
"Мы давно наблюдали за сном Звездного Семени. Вы явились забрать чужое и пробудили Разрушителя. Наши ковчеги ждут. Вернитесь и примите искупление".   
Снова возникла пауза. Йонге использовал слово, для которого выдавался однозначный перевод – столкновение двух равносильных кораблей.   
Никому, кроме фанатиков и психопатов, не могло прийти в голову устраивать дуэль на бортовых орудиях – и именно поэтому в свое время звено фармацевтиков удирало изо всех сил до первого прыжкового узла, по пути теряя все подобранное на Хоорре-2. Гребаные пандориане решили, что астероидная разведка в поясе Хоорры-2 нарушает какие-то там заповеди Орфага.  
Очередное изменение фокусировки отвлекло Йонге от тягостных воспоминаний. Он так и не сказал Рудольфу, что из двенадцати кораблей в звене ушло всего восемь.  
– К сожалению, мы вынуждены отказаться, – сообщил капитан. – Более мы не претендуем на гиперион. Вы можете полностью распоряжаться им. Равно как и челноком. Видимо, его искин уже заменен? Мы просим вас не использовать полученные данные…  
"Разрушитель уже пробудился, – прервал его Йонге. – Его не остановить, и виновные должны принять искупление".  
– Боюсь, это невозможно...  
– Хули ты экипаж замочил, мудила?!  
В который раз Йонге убедился, что пиратские корабли – не то место, где можно рассчитывать на дисциплину. Капитана беспардонно перебил какой-то здоровенный мужик, абсолютно лысый, с изуродованным черепом и неестественно выкаченными глазами. То ли жертва вакуумной лихорадки, то ли дегенерат.

Рудольф поднял руку и с хрустом отломил копчиковый вырост со своего ожерелья. В тишине Йонге поразительно отчетливо слышал скрежет, с которым позвонок истирался в защищенных линларом пальцах. Недолго думая, Йонге приподнял череп повыше и выразительно постучал по нему.  
– Какая еда? – дико заорал мужик, выкатывая глаза еще больше.  
Восхитившись лаконичностью Рудольфа, чье краткое сообщение он увидел в рефлекторе, Йонге велел "Фелиции" развернуть список имен из полетного реестра "Императора". Благодаря связи "носитель-личинка" все данные копировались на челнок в автоматическом режиме, и сохранились даже после смены искина. Можно было просто передать их Хармати, но Йонге искренне сомневался, что адмирал в первую же очередь займется поисками мудаков, угробивших колонию. Намного больше земные силы должен был заинтересовать трансгиперион.   
Однако первый пилот коммерческого корабля готов был придать военным силам человеческого флота правильное направление мышления.  
"Возвращайтесь. Иначе мы найдем вас сами. Каждого".  
– Босс, да это всего один ебаный корабль! – заорал еще кто-то в толпе.  
Фокус прыжком сдвинулся и показал кричавшего. Очередная уродливая рожа была точно так же незнакома Йонге, как и предыдущая.  
"Орфаг требует искупления. Мы будем ждать две кин-ринги".  
Йонге сжал пальцы, усилители в перчатках послушно откликнулись – и череп хрустнул, будто пластиковый. Парой секунд позже "Фелиция" прервала связь.

* * *

– А если они не прилетят?  
– Тогда мы отдадим их всем ветвям нашего навигатора.  
– Можно было сделать это сразу, – проворчал упомянутый навигатор.  
– Я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы совершенно отказаться от людской юрисдикции, – раздраженно сказал Йонге. – У нас и так проблем по горло из-за прибитого тобой экипажа. Межрасовый инцидент, между прочим! Вот когда увидишь у меня пасть квадратом – тогда и поговорим!  
– Хирургия имперского дома Найхави творит чудеса, – как бы между делом обронил Сайнжа.  
– Что? Ты серьезно?  
– Вы абсолютно серьезно уродливы, – заверил его яут. – Ваше пребывание в масках было куда более приятным взгляду, чем нынешнее состояние.  
– Да ты вообще радуйся, что с нами общаешься, а не с какими-нибудь брюхоногими червями, – наконец подал голос Рудольф. – С ними не то что трахаться – говорить не о чем!  
– Великие охотники и воины не общаются с теми, кто ползает по земле, – высокомерно заявил Сайнжа.  
– Расист, – с удовольствием сказал Йонге и кинул в яута шлемом.

Сайнжа поймал увесистый снаряд, покрутил на руке и сделал шаг вперед. Йонге молча указал на трупы, до сих пор создающие "ант-ту-раж" и грозящие вот-вот потечь на пол.  
– Мне не нравятся ваши костюмы, – безо всякой логики внезапно сказал Сайнжа.  
– Конечно, – согласился Йонге, – потому что в них мы сильнее тебя и можем навалять как следует, если ты не займешься переноской трупов.  
– Вовсе нет. Сквозь эту защиту не видно тепло живого тела, – пояснил яут. Опустив руку, он медленно раскачивал шлемом. – Не люблю, когда естественное скрывают. Никто из воинов Найхави не носит таких костюмов.  
– О ваших выдающихся способностях мы уже наслышаны, – вздохнул Йонге. – Но пока я не получу нормальный бытовой синтезатор, у меня просто нет никакой альтернативы.  
– Мы можем снять эту глупую броню, – закурлыкал яут, щуря глаза так, что они превратились в полыхающие щелки. – Если вам холодно, то моего тепла хватит на всех.  
Рудольф ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Ах ты маленький извращенец.  
– Что?  
– Фигура речи, – тут же поправился Рудольф. – Две фигуры!  
– Я не буду заниматься неблагодарной работой. Флот Найхави скоро прибывает к Огненной Сфере, и я хочу подготовиться. Если вам больше нечего предложить мне, умансоо.  
– Пойду, оттащу жмуриков на выброс, – мрачно сказал Рудольф.  
– У меня тоже дела, – решительно определился Йонге.  
Сайнжа фыркнул и с грохотом опустил шлем на консоль.

Оставшееся до прибытия флотов время Йонге посвятил увлекательнейшему занятию – втаскиванию выловленного Николаем барахла в грузовой док.   
Последней в этом списке значилась Колл, и ее напарники встречали уже вдвоем. Причем у Рудольфа с собой была мобильная морозилка. Сайнжа тоже присоединился, объяснив это желанием посмотреть на матриарха, сохраняющего жизнь даже в открытом космосе. Объяснять ему биохимию синтетиков Йонге не стал.   
Втащив в док выгнутое тело, он убедился, что синтетик не оживает и не прыгает на них, и тут же принялся запихивать Колл в морозилку.   
Рудольф попробовал совместить вооруженное наблюдение и помощь товарищу, но толку от этого было немного. Сайнжа величественно созерцал людскую возню, пока Йонге не потребовал от него хоть как-то пошевелить задницей. После чего яут в три приема запихнул негнущееся с виду тело на место. Йонге даже показалось, что он мог что-то сломать, но это его волновало не слишком.   
Закрыв тяжелую крышку, Йонге уселся на морозилке и облегченно вздохнул.  
– Ничего, в крайнем случае, если будет нужда, мы ее съедим, – утешающе сказал Рудольф.  
– Да я ее выкинуть вместе с Николаем собираюсь! – возмутился Йонге.  
– Тогда зачем прятать? – изумился яут.  
– Чтобы доставить прямиком к адмиралу. Пусть разбирается, что тут у нее за майоры такие.  
– Глупый поступок, – заключил Сайнжа. – Глупее, чем ваши постоянные попытки избежать близости.  
– А ты знаешь, как тупо ты выглядишь, постоянно на них намекая? Давай вернемся к этому вопросу после того, как свалим отсюда?  
"Ты стал неимоверно толерантен, – не преминул сообщить Рудольф. – Уже не посылаешь на хрен, а предлагаешь отложить".  
"Опасаюсь я на хрен посылать, большой слишком", – мрачно сострил Йонге. 

– Прошу экипаж проследовать на мостик, – вежливо прервала беседу "Фелиция". – Расчетные колебания прибытия флота человеческого блока Фузии в пределах нормы. Флот имперского дома Найхави – в пределах нормы.  
– А "Байлион" там не видать?  
– Визуальное наблюдение отсутствует, – неуверенно ответил искин. – При необходимости можно направить сеть зондов в гиперпространство...  
– Так здесь еще и зонды есть? – искренне изумился Йонге. – Нет, не отправляй! Обойдемся!  
Сайнжа уже направился к выходу, и напарникам оставалось только последовать за ним.

Шагал яут размашисто, поэтому оба отстали от него на добрых десять метров. Когда Йонге переступил порог мостика, Сайнжа уже ковырялся в крайней правой консоли, как обычно, пользуясь переводом.  
"Не люблю, когда он начинает производить впечатление слишком умного", – поделился Рудольф.  
– Эй, Сайнжа, ты там не пульсацию Графеля высчитываешь? – ехидно поинтересовался Йонге.  
– Изучаю ваши ущербные схемы лишних прыжков, – парировал яут.  
– Не тронь ничего! – рявкнул первый пилот самым командирским голосом.  
Сайнжа даже не обернулся, и Йонге уже шагнул было в его сторону, как "Фелиция" разом включила все экраны, сливая их в объемную панораму.  
– Материализация объектов, расстояние полторы единицы, флот класса... – "Фелиция" запнулась, помолчала и торжественно продолжила: – Отважные сыны Найхави, двенадцать "Пронзающих Солнца", восемь "Лунных Демонов", три "Пылающих Звезды", один "Гнев Богов".

– Сайнжа! – не своим голосом сказал Йонге. – Зачем ты притащил "Гнев"? Куда столько?  
Рудольф молчал, и по одному взгляду на него Йонге понял, что механик находится в ступоре, вызванном титаническим масштабом происходящего. Наконец Рудольф открыл рот, но не сказал ни слова. Сайнжа тоже хранил молчание, созерцая схему размещения кораблей, и Йонге неожиданно почувствовал себя суетливым мелочным типом.  
– Ты что, собрался воевать? – наконец изрек механик.  
– Если потребуется, – прорычал яут.  
Рудольф снял с пояса парализатор и демонстративно отрегулировал его на максимальный уровень. Сайнжа сжал кулак характерным жестом.

– Материализация объектов, расстояние – одна единица, эскадра "Треугольник", шесть звеньев, флагман... Тяжелый крейсер "Блэйн Купер". Гравиизмещение двести двадцать кинект...

Йонге набрал в грудь воздуха, но на него одновременно зашипели и яут, и собственный напарник, поэтому заготовленную фразу с требованием прекратить сравнительный анализ Йонге попросту проглотил.

"Фелиция" быстро выстраивала корабли по ранжиру, и в конечном итоге выдала радостное сообщение о примерно равных силах двух звездных флотилий. "Гнев Богов" по мощности однозначно превышал "Блэйн Купер", однако звенья человеческой эскадры в совокупности обладали большей маневренностью и энергозапасом, чем корабли яутов. И ломились они явно на пределе всех возможностей, успев одновременно с чужим флотом. Хотя снаряжать их должны были гораздо позже, преодолевая массу бюрократических препятствий.   
Йонге начали одолевать подозрения, что команда Найгваля все-таки стырила ряд возможностей "Фелиции" и создала что-то вроде искусственных навигаторов. 

От всей души пожелав профессору вечный геморрой, а всем экипажам – непроходящий стояк вкупе с головной болью, Йонге начал мысленно поторапливать "Байлион".  
– Заключим пари? – меж тем энергично предложил Рудольф, протягивая руку яуту. Парализатор, тем не менее, он не убрал.  
– Да будет битва! – провозгласил Сайнжа, крепко пожимая его ладонь.  
Йонге быстро шагнул вперед и без всякого сострадания врезал электричеством прямо по центру. Сайнжа дернул головой и зашипел.  
– Но-но! – возмутился Рудольф, встряхивая кистью.  
– Обоих выкину за борт, – предупредил Йонге. – Кто будет провоцировать эскадры, того я удушу.  
– Выкинешь или удушишь? – негромко заклекотал Сайнжа.  
– А тебе в какой последовательности? – почти ласково осведомился пилот.  
Ответить Сайнжа не успел – "Фелиция" запустила трансляцию заставки человеческого флота, но тут же по экрану пошли помехи, и эмблема человеческих сил сменилась комбинацией каких-то черепов и лезвий – Йонге не успел толком разглядеть, как символика сменилась на здоровенную яутскую рожу. Рожа осмотрела всех собравшихся и заревела.   
Сайнжа шагнул вперед, ударил себя кулаком в грудь и тоже заревел, вытягивая челюсти.  
"Фелиция! Дай перевод!"  
Мысленный вопль Йонге не уступал по громкости яутским.  
"Господин Саааржанайяахтаунир Владеющий Копьем Первого Дома интересуется у своего старшего сына, Найваархалганира Владеющего Лезвиями, каким образом тому удалось пробиться к управлению "Пылающей Звездой" и много ли черепов он сокрушил на этом славном пути", – вежливо расшифровала "Фелиция".  
Напарники обменялись дикими взглядами.   
– Я говорил, – прошипел Рудольф. Синхронизация позволяла отслеживать его слова буквально по губам. Яуты продолжали надсаживаться. – Черте что происходит, этот старый хрен... этот... Schwanzlutscher!  
– Кто? – переспросил Йонге, не в силах сосредоточиться на внезапно возникших родственных связях без ущерба для собственной психики.  
– Хуесос он, говорю, – Рудольф плюнул на пол. – На кой хер мы его вытащили из той капсулы?!

Йонге открыл рот, однако ничего умного в ответ не придумал, а потом стало некогда – экран завибрировал и поделился на два блока. Вновь возникшая в свободной части символика человеческого флота померцала пару секунд, а затем плавно растворилась. Вместо нее образовался представительный орденоносный тип с образцовой квадратной челюстью.   
Едва завидя его прическу, Йонге решил, что на их корабле совершенно точно есть свой парикмахер, который, в отличие от бездумной лазерной стрижки, не способен взять и сбрить висок порядочному человеку.   
"Фелиция" подсветила звание и имя собеседника: генерал Юшенг. Впрочем, собеседником генерал становиться не собирался, молча взирая на мостик. Йонге спохватился, что высокому лицу сейчас напрямую транслируется весь бардак.

– Сайнжа!  
Орал он во всю мощь легких, и великий охотник его все-таки услышал. Тоже проорав последнюю фразу, яут вскинул ладонь, останавливая сына – Йонге всякий раз содрогался, даже мысленно произнося это слово – и обернулся.  
– Тихо! – Йонге откашлялся. – Не ты один общаешься!  
– О? Это тоже твоя родная кровь?  
Сайнжа непочтительно указал на генерала пальцем. Йонге на мгновение прижал ладонь ко лбу, а затем сделал два шага вперед.

– Добрый день, генерал! – поприветствовал он. – Рад видеть, что вы прибыли так скоро!  
– Добрый день, – голограмма мигнула. – Мне сообщили, что на вашем корабле находится дипломатический представитель Найхави и расы яутов в целом.   
– Скорее, наша общая головная боль, – почти вымученно улыбнулся Йонге. – Мы совершенно случайно откопали гиперион, и тут явно имеет место межрасовый интерес.  
– Благодарю вас, господин Далине. О сути произошедшего мы уже в курсе. У вас есть какие-либо уточняющие моменты?  
– Да! – выпалил Йонге. – Буквально вот-вот тут еще и крейсер вынырнет, класс "Байлион", это они пробудили чертову громаду! И заодно угробили шахтерскую колонию. Эти данные я тоже направлю.   
– Это существенные коррективы, – согласился генерал.  
Он почти не моргал, и Йонге сам для себя сделал вывод, что дело в азиатской крови – несмотря на квадратную челюсть, генерал относился к монголоидному типу.   
Еще одна мысль – о том, что он понятия не имеет, кто такие "монголоиды" – скользнула по краю сознания и растворилась.  
"Колл!" – напомнил Рудольф.  
– И еще у нас есть посылка, – добавил Йонге. – И пассажир, выживший, он из колонии. Я уже могу передавать данные?  
– Разумеется.  
Генерал даже не пошевелился, но на голограмме засветилась открытая точка выхода. "Фелиция" подхватила направленный сигнал, и Йонге с громадным облегчением отправил два архива, собранных в промежутках между вылавливанием космического мусора. Генерал выжидательно смотрел на него и, судя по всему, не собирался накидываться на архивы, сгорая от любопытства.  
– Адмирал ничего нам не передавала? – уточнил Йонге.  
– Если вас волнует вопрос вашей личной свободы, то об этом можете не волноваться. Вам не будут препятствовать. По поводу озвученного вами ранее межрасового инцидента будут приняты необходимые меры по урегулированию…  
– Дай мне поговорить с ним! – рявкнул Сайнжа.  
Йонге развернулся к яуту и молча показал ему средний палец. Сайнжа взревел, и его поддержал командир "Пылающей звезды". Рудольф быстро сделал несколько шагов вперед, схватил яута за плечо и ткнул ему в бок парализатор. Сайнжа дернулся, пытаясь оттолкнуть механика, однако усиленный костюм справился со своей задачей блестяще.   
Поскольку падения не последовало, Йонге так и не понял – то ли Рудольф выбрал слабую мощность, то ли Сайнжа оказался слишком толстошкурым для людского оружия. Но, во всяком случае, орать яут перестал.   
Йонге вновь обернулся к экрану, одновременно велев "Фелиции" убавить громкость трансляции с яутского корабля на самый минимум. Генерал Юшенг чуть поменял позу и теперь наблюдал за происходящим, глубокомысленно сложив пальцы шалашиком.  
– Меня предупреждали о нестандартной комплектации экипажа, – изрек он, – однако я не предполагал, что описания настолько правдивы.  
– Страшно интересно, что и кто вам описывал, – не сдержался Йонге.  
– Хочу говорить... – прохрипел Сайнжа.  
– Да что ты ему хочешь сказать? – устало поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Сказать, что нужно использовать частоту... три-одиннадцать, иначе наши корабли блокируют все запросы.  
Йонге обернулся, встретился взглядом с Рудольфом и почувствовал жгучее удвоенное желание пришибить яута окончательно.  
– Генерал Юшенг, пожалуйста, используйте частоту три-одиннадцать для связи с яутской эскадрой, – вежливо сказал Йонге. – Они не будут вести переговоры на других частотах.  
– Отменить боевую готовность звеньям один и два, – негромко, но выразительно сказал Юшенг, скосив взгляд в сторону. – Сменить частоту на три-одиннадцать.  
Несмотря на то, что Йонге был уверен в нарочитости этих слов, по спине все равно пронеслась приливная волна мурашек.  
– Не пропустите "Байлион", – еще раз предупредил он. – В течение получаса мы отправим вам посылку, хорошо?  
– Мы можем отправить к вам стыковочный "бобик".  
– Нет! – чересчур поспешно ответил Йонге. – Тут у нас... в общем, полно мусора, второй корабль на гравистабилизаторах висит и еще кусок гипериона.  
– Кусок гипериона? – выразительно повторил генерал.  
– Льда, – еще раз поправился Йонге. – Можете просканировать.  
Генерал кивнул, из чего стало ясно – просканируют всех и вся, включая мусор. После чего на экране вновь загорелась символика. Прощаться генерал не стал.

"А чего полчаса-то?"  
– Через сорок минут – смещение Лауна, можно будет выпрыгнуть прямиком до ближайшего узла. Я в "Алебастровых" маршрутах когда порылся, взял кое-чего полезного. Свалим, как по учебнику.  
– Рылся он, – тоже вслух сказал Рудольф. – Ты смотрел на них минуты две, не больше!  
– Давай еще поучи пилота, как ему карты читать, – с удовольствием сказал Йонге. – У тебя сейчас дипломатический представитель рылом в пол ткнется. При свидетелях.  
Рудольф тут же обернулся к экрану, где все еще маячил Найва-кто-то-там – Йонге не смог запомнить. В отличие от маршрутных карт имена яутов логике не поддавались.   
Механик осклабился и помахал рукой. Сайнжу он продолжал удерживать исключительно благодаря костюму и тому, что яут навалился на него, как пьяница на столб. Командир "Пылающей звезды" помедлил, затем вскинул сжатый кулак и салютовал в несколько движений.  
– Все будет хорошо, – бодро сказал Рудольф. – Вы наверняка договоритесь: у вас маяк, у нас... ну это у нас добрые намерения.  
– Лживые умансоо, – проворчал Сайнжа. – Найваархалганир, кто ведет блистательное копье?  
Собеседник заревел, будто дизель. "Фелиция" помедлила и выдала перевод, из которого было ясно только то, что во главе эскадры стоит матриарх какой-то там ветви.  
– Возможно, умансоо уйдут опозоренными, но без потерь, – буркнул Сайнжа.  
Рудольф громко хмыкнул и помахал еще раз.  
– Мы отключаемся, – сказал он. – Скоро у нас прыжок.  
"Пронзание пространств?" – перевел искин.  
– Да, путешествие к далеким звездам, – вступил Йонге. – Мы еще должны доставить альяса... блин, Зверя вашего на Скуль.  
"Чистых путей, умансоо".  
Физиономия яута исчезла, сменившись символикой, а затем погасла и она.  
– Отлично, – Йонге глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи. – Осталось отправить Николая в путешествие.  
– И помочь мне не уронить эту тушу, – пропыхтел Рудольф.

* * *

Предполагаемый к высылке вместе с замороженным майором Николай обнаружился в медотсеке. О существовании этого замечательного помещения напарники и не подозревали, пока "Фелиция" не вывела их к многозначительно белой двери, сверкающей универсальной эмблемой.  
Эспер избрал местом для отдыха открытую капсулу автохирурга и сладко похрапывал, обхватив руками кислородную подушку.  
– Даже будить жалко, – почти умиленно сказал Рудольф.  
– Двадцать минут, – строго ответил Йонге. – Или мы никуда не прыгнем и останемся болтаться как говно между двумя армиями, и еще с "Байлионом" над душой.  
Рудольф снял парализатор, деловито переключил в режим шокера и ткнул Николая в бок.  
– Ebat tebya v pizdu huilo obmudohannoe!  
Николай сел и дико оглянулся, выкатив глаза, все еще затянутые сонной пленкой.  
– Плохо переводимые оскорбления, – стыдливо призналась "Фелиция".  
– Вставай, мозгочтец, – почти весело сказал Рудольф. – Пора паковаться и лететь.  
– Никуда я не полечу, – сонно моргая, заявил эспер. – Сплю я. И спать буду, пока рак на горе не свистнет.  
Напарники озадаченно переглянулись. Потом Йонге снял с крепежа перчатки, старательно натянул их, наклонился над капсулой, деловито просунул в нее руки и вынул Николая, словно чип-карту из слота. Выпрямившись, он перехватил эспера под спину и под колени. Николай зевнул, начал бормотать и тут же снова отрубился.  
– Я говорил: не надо было жрать все вперемешку, – покачал головой Рудольф.  
Йонге молча кивнул ему на выход. Механик загрохотал по полу, на ходу лязгая парализатором – собирая и разбирая его в двух режимах. 

Несмотря на размеры "Раннера", чья полезная площадь была вдвое больше, чем у "Фелиции"-1, до эвакуационного отсека они добрались быстро. Восемь "патронов", плотно запакованных в стартовые механизмы, приветливо светили зелеными огоньками. Рудольф ухватился за массивную скобу и потянул. Сияющая капсула с шипением вышла из креплений, сегменты разошлись, и Йонге осторожно сгрузил эспера прямо на белоснежный пенопрол. Николай сладко всхрапнул, проваливаясь в мягкие амортизирующие объятия. Пенопрол вспучился воздушными комьями, пошел волнами, поднимаясь все выше, и наконец сомкнулся над лицом Николая.   
На дисплее загорелись индикаторы оптимального состояния, сегменты сдвинулись. Капсула вновь обрела первозданный цельнолитой вид. Рудольф задвинул капсулу обратно, поднял компактный экран связи на предплечье – Йонге покосился на свой костюм и обнаружил, что у него тоже такой есть – и быстро начал набирать какие-то команды.  
– Письмо для генерала, – пояснил он, предвидя рвущиеся с языка напарника вопросы. – Маячок стандартный тут стоит, но я их отдельно уведомлю.   
– На частоте три-одиннадцать?  
– Четыре-двенадцать, – усмехнулся Рудольф. – Это военный диапазон, такое они не пропустят. Ну что, мы готовы?  
– Бывай, Николай, – Йонге похлопал торец капсулы с нашлепкой резервного маяка. – Надеюсь, на большом корабле у тебя мозги не закипят.  
– Отпускаю, – сам себе скомандовал Рудольф и до упора провернул рукоять ручного запуска.  
Раздалось короткое шипение и глухой хлопок.   
Отверстие, оставшееся от капсулы, тут же затянулось металлопленкой, а из пазов выдвинулись резервные бронепластины. Секунду спустя о недавнем наличии капсулы напоминала только вывернутая рукоять и быстро моргающий желтый огонек трекера. Маяк капсулы работал исправно.  
– Дельта-дельта, вас принял, – пробормотал Рудольф.  
– Чего это?  
– А? А! Это я смотрю, как они откликнулись. Все круто.  
Рудольф опустил экран и встряхнулся.  
– Идем выкидывать мусор, – вздохнул Йонге.  
По эвакуационному отсеку пронесся шелест из системы оповещения, а затем "Фелиция" вступила в беседу.  
– Внимание, экипаж, прошу всех последовать в грузовой отсек.  
– Чего там? – всполошился Йонге.  
– Боюсь, навигатор находится в состоянии психологической нестабильности, – дипломатично ответила "Фелиция".  
Рудольф побежал первым.

Сайнжа толкал морозилку к пандусу. Из-за воздействия парализатора его движения были скованными, точно на яута давило четыре G как минимум. Упрямый великий охотник не отступал и преодолел уже половину пути. Услышав топот, он оглянулся, осклабился и заклекотал, в конце сорвавшись на хриплый кашель.  
– Сайнжа, ты чего один-то взялся? – спросил Йонге.   
Он чувствовал себя немного глупо. От навигатора они оба ожидали невероятных идиотских поступков, поэтому сейчас оба же ощущали острое изумление. Рудольф наконец-то повесил парализатор обратно на пояс.  
– Скоро здесь будут все мои трофеи, – невнятно проворчал яут. – Необходимо расчистить место. И мне не нужен трофей, который все еще жив.  
– Колл – не трофей, – возразил Йонге. – Предательница – это факт, но не добыча.  
– Все, что я подстрелил – моя добыча. – Сайнжа хрипло задышал и сел на морозилку. Сощурил глаза и уставился на напарников. – Или что я купил.  
– Уж не намекаешь ли ты, – язвительно начал Йонге, – на свой беспрецедентный поступок по фальшивому приобретению нашего корабля? Спешу напомнить, что твое приобретение болтается в открытом космосе и из него сыпется все его содержимое!  
– Но Фелис здесь, – возразил Сайнжа. – А значит, что я владею тем, чем владею. И еще...  
Он поднялся, пошатнулся, но довольно уверенно направился прямиком к первому пилоту. Остановившись перед ним, он пару мгновений смотрел сверху вниз, а потом присел на корточки и вытянул шею. Длинные челюсти тоже вытянулись, почти царапая защитный костюм. Сайнжа поднял руку и прочертил когтем ровно по тому месту, где оставила свой ожог ядовитая лапка наездника.  
– И этим владею, – прокурлыкал он.  
Йонге молча поднял руку и стукнул бронированным кулаком по блестящей макушке. Сайнжа поперхнулся и втянул голову в плечи.  
– Можно, я тоже его стукну? – почти умоляюще спросил Рудольф.  
– Можно, – великодушно согласился Йонге.  
Моментально оказавшись рядом, Рудольф тоже примерился припечатать Сайнжу по маковке, но в последний момент яут быстро поднял руку и перехватил его за запястье. Затем медленно выпрямился, не отпуская. Йонге видел, как вздуваются мышцы, и на круглом плече проступают вены, быстро сползая вниз до самого локтя. Рудольф запыхтел, прикусывая губу. Противостояние сервоприводов и яута длилось всего несколько секунд, а затем Сайнжа резко рванул вниз, и Рудольф едва не упал на колено.

– Ладно, хорош! – Йонге постарался встать между ними, заставляя расступиться и расцепиться. – Предлагаю совместно выкинуть посылку для нашего флота и поторопиться. Скоро будет прыжок, напоминаю.  
– Я не желаю никуда прыгать, – тут же возразил яут. – Мне необходимо пронаблюдать, как будут посрамлены умансоо.  
– Матка боска, опять, – Йонге ткнул его в грудь. – Решил с нами летать, так играй по нашим правилам! Мы хотим свалить отсюда и не оказаться на линии дипломатического огня.  
– Странное сочетание, – Сайнжа нахмурился, шевеля щетинками. – Вежливый дружеский огонь?  
– Идиомы, – выразительно сказал Йонге. – В общем, мы сваливаем отсюда. К тому же тут вот-вот материализуется "Байлион". Нет, если ты очень хочешь, можем тебя отправить в спаскапсуле.   
Сайнжа нахмурился еще больше, шагнул вперед, встав точно между напарниками, и развернулся. После чего обхватил их за плечи. Когти заскрежетали о выносные пластины.  
– Нет. Я хочу путешествовать с людьми к новым мирам. Мой потомок сможет достойно выступить от моего же имени.  
– Тогда – вперед, сбрасывать посылку, – почти весело сказал Йонге.  
– Вы начинайте, а я еще одно сообщение отправлю, – предложил Рудольф. – Тоже, так сказать, сопроводительное письмо. Кстати, из соображений экономии я бы выкинул ее без морозилки. Синтетик же!  
– Запомни, товарищ Вебер, отлынивание от физической работы – прямая дорога к духовному разложению.  
Сайнжа согласно заворчал, быстро кивая, и шагнул вперед, явно собираясь привлечь к выбрасыванию морозилки всех присутствующих.

* * *

"Фелиция" строго призывала экипаж вернуться на означенные в полетном расписании места, но экипаж был занят: две третьих пытались не позволить одной трети вывалиться в люк и нагрести все, запаркованное под первой колонной стабилизатора. Сайнжа полностью игнорировал доводы разума и довольно успешно отбивался от грубого физического воздействия.   
В конечном итоге он с помощью лифта втащил на борт огромный церемониальный щит, в котором Йонге узнал часть декорации их бывшей кают-компании.  
– Лучше б ты наш диван подобрал! – в сердцах сказал он.  
– Я видел вашу мебель внизу, – снисходительно сказал Сайнжа. – Если бы вы не торопились и хорошо попросили, я бы мог ее взять на борт.  
– Наши кресла не трожь, – возмутился Рудольф.  
– Вы всегда противоречите друг другу? – поинтересовался яут, пристально разглядывая выловленный щит.  
– Нет, – буркнул Рудольф. – Это ты на нас плохо влияешь.  
– Проблемы синхронизации и сексуальной озабоченности, – резюмировал Сайнжа.

Йонге мысленно плюнул на яутский щит – в реальности поступать так было рискованно – и неторопливо направился ко второму выходу, ведущему к рубке управления.  
– До смещения Лауна восемь минут, – сообщила "Фелиция". – Начинаю рекомпозицию груза для оптимального прыжка.   
Искин выбирал интонации, которые волей-неволей заставляли тревожиться. Йонге знал, что подбираются частоты специально для оказания влияния на экипаж, но даже это знание не помогало против мурашек, бегущих по спине, и неумолимо разгорающегося желания побежать в рубку.   
Заставив себя успокоиться, он продолжал неторопливо идти, а для закрепления силы воли еще и начал смотреть по сторонам, любуясь декорированием коридора. Как и большинство хороших кораблей, "Раннер" обладал внутренней отделкой, которая позволяла воспринимать существование в железном корыте более комфортно и приятно.

– Внимание, экипаж! Материализация объекта, расстояние – ноль пять!

"Фелиция" почти вопила. Йонге услышал, как за спиной грохочет упавший щит. Непрерывный шорох синхронизации, скребущийся за самым краем сознания, превратился в ревущий ударный вал. Поток данных, передаваемых искином, транслировался напрямую – без перевода в привычные категории. Йонге шагнул вперед и застыл. Вихрь математических расчетов уплотнился и сформировался.

– Корабль-носитель класса "Байлион"! Внешняя разрядность – восемьдесят!

"Бля!"  
Мысленный вопль Рудольфа почти утонул во включившейся сирене. Йонге сделал еще один шаг и, наконец, побежал.

"Откуда они здесь так рано?!" – Рудольф не отставал, Йонге буквально чувствовал его дыхание.  
"Не знаю! Фелиция, какой маршрут прыжка?!"  
– Маршрут отсутствует, в базе данных не прописан! – протрубила "Фелиция". – Экипажу срочно прибыть на места!  
"Эти суки прятались неподалеку!"

Ворвавшись в рубку, Йонге вихрем промчался по помосту, поскользнулся на луже от растаявшего льда, выровнялся в последний момент и хлопнулся в кресло. Рудольф метнулся к консоли и секундой позднее развернул экраны со схемами бортовых орудий. Йонге припечатал ладони к выемкам контактных пластин. Выдавать внятные команды было совершенно некогда, поэтому он пошел на крайний шаг – открылся навстречу "Фелиции", и когда искин радостно бросился к нему по нити синхронизации, ответил со всей яростной мощью.  
"Спаси нас!"  
Чужое присутствие в голове взорвалось красными брызгами. Искин заметался, перед глазами мелькнули смутные видения гигантских башен, сложенных из мерцающих пластин, забитых бинарным кодом, а затем "Фелиция" перешла на громкую связь.

– Щиты один, два, три выставлены! Гравистабилизаторы один, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь активированы! Заслон-один...

"Байлион" выстрелил.   
На проекции это выглядело, как тревожный красный треугольник. Но в реальности челнок тряхнуло так, что шлем Рудольфа слетел с консоли и, грохоча, прокатился по полу.   
Ворвавшийся в рубку Сайнжа беззвучно рявкнул, ударился о колонну и прыгнул ко второй группе консолей.  
– Заслон-один поврежден на восемьдесят процентов, – поправился искин.  
– Какой заслон? – одними губами спросил Йонге, чувствуя, что стремительно бледнеет.  
– Малый разведывательный корабль класса "Сигурни".  
– Фелиция!  
Отчаянный вопль Рудольфа пронесся по рубке.  
– Система искусственного интеллекта в порядке, первый механик. Гравистабилизаторы три, шесть, семь потеряны, сброс!  
Рудольф ударил по голографической клавиатуре. "Фелиция" отчетливо подавилась словами, прекратила голосовую связь и молча высветила на экране корпус "Раннера" с восемью мигающими крестами. Челнок вновь тряхнуло, кресты оторвались от борта и исчезли.  
– Прямое попадание, цель не поражена! – оттарабанила "Фелиция", все еще выдерживая почти истерическую интонацию.

Изображение сменилось – на экране возник "Байлион", и челнок вновь мучительно содрогнулся. На этот раз дрожь не унималась, весь корабль затрясло, как в лихорадке, а напоследок подкинуло. Йонге едва не вывалился из кресла, Рудольф вцепился в консоль, Сайнжа тоже впился в хрупкую аппаратуру.   
Почему-то в визге корпусной амортизации Йонге очень хорошо расслышал скрежет когтей яута.   
– Гравистабилизаторы один, четыре потеряны, сброс, заслон-один потерян, щит три потерян.

"Фелиция" перестала голосить, взамен скатившись в баритон. Над консолями, где обосновался Сайнжа, вспыхнул экран и тут же налился кроваво-красным и оранжевым, формируя полосы голографической развертки.  
"Прыжок", – скомандовал Йонге, активируя заготовленный маршрут.  
"Потеря запаса сорок шесть процентов, восстановление сто восемьдесят секунд, смещение не достигнуто".  
– Почему ты не прыгаешь?! – заорал Рудольф.  
– Она не может...  
Основной экран заполнился нестерпимо яркими помехами. "Раннер" с новой силой взвыл сиреной, на мгновение гравитация исчезла и тут же обрушилась с удвоенной силой. Йонге ударился затылком о подголовник, не успев отдать команду на свободный прыжок. Рудольф схватился за консоль, падая на колени.  
– Щиты один, два потеряны, – "Фелиция" провалилась в басы. – Повреждение стержневого кольц…ца два и сем-мь...

Дикий рев Сайнжи, на мгновение перекрывший сирену, "Фелиция" так и не перевела. Яут ударил по клавиатуре не хуже Рудольфа, и все используемые экраны тут же слились в один панорамный блок. В верхнем правом углу метались помехи исходящей передачи, но остальной экран работал четко. Словно в рубке открылось окно прямиком в космос, где справа висел "Байлион", а слева – две эскадры. "Фелиция" скачком выдала приближение в левой половине экрана, пока всю ее не заполнил угловатый, ощеренный непонятными установками чужой корабль.   
Две разномастных конструкции, живо напомнивших Йонге скелеты монстров вроде крассигирина, сдвинулись друг к другу, и в глубине ветвистого ущелья вспыхнуло что-то очень яркое. Йонге машинально вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза.  
– Исходящий запрос. Воин-один, залп системы "Огненная Погибель", – механически пророкотала "Фелиция".

Дикая мысль о нелепости названия метнулась и тут же исчезла, расплавилась. Изображение "Императора" заняло весь экран, заставляя испуганно съежиться. А затем вдоль планетарных компрессоров крейсера прошла гигантская трещина.  
И "Байлион" вывернулся пульсирующими потрохами наружу.

Экран разделился на привычные группы более мелких, и все как один продемонстрировали потерю визуального контакта. Сирена продолжала завывать, но искин предусмотрительно убавил ее до минимального уровня.  
– Господи, мы или сейчас прыгнем, или нам кранты, – шепотом сказал Йонге. – Это же дипломатический пиздец.  
– Девяносто секунд до свободного прыжка, – тут же отозвался искин.  
– Сейчас! – взревел Сайнжа с новой силой.  
– Принято, первый навигатор. Сброс маршрута на курс по сетке четыре-один-четыре. Внимание, просьба всем закрепить страховочные ремни.  
– По какой сетке? – возопил Йонге, пытаясь вскочить с места. Ноги упорно не слушались. – Фелиция, что это за маршрут?!  
Он все-таки встал, его тут же повело. Рудольф кинулся ему навстречу, преодолевая гравитацию.   
– Расширенный курс: Лифанга – Сплат – станция РХ-двадцать – мост Зеты – Сскульдахарга.

Рудольф рванулся вверх по помосту, гравитация опять изменилась, и сопровождаемый усилителями костюма прыжок механика закончился тем, что он влетел прямиком в пилота, забивая того обратно в кресло. 

Грянувшись бронированным задом об анатомически спроектированное сиденье, Йонге успел вознести хвалу всем покровителям звездоплавателей за почти вполовину уменьшенную гравитацию и бронированные штаны. Колено Рудольфа врезалось ему точно в пах.  
– Возможны перепады стабилизирующего поля, – предупредила "Фелиция". – Подтверждаете непрерывный транзит?  
Йонге открыл рот и увидел, как за спиной Рудольфа настойчиво вспыхивает экран вызова с эмблемой человеческого блока.  
Он почти в отчаянии уставился на Рудольфа. Тот беззвучно шевельнул губами. Йонге обхватил его за пояс и сомкнул пальцы в замок.  
– Да!

* * *

Температура на корабле повысилась настолько, что в костюме начало припекать. "Фелиция" многословно извинялась, сыпала цифрами и рассматривала прогнозы, по которым выходило, что стабилизироваться показатели должны только минут через сорок.   
Шипя сквозь зубы проклятья, Йонге приступил к нелегкому делу – снять скафандр, кувыркаясь в невесомости. Особенно его бесил шлем, летающий вокруг отважного первого пилота, как настойчивый маленький спутник.

– Семь стабилизаторов! – горестно рассуждал вслух Рудольф. – Два кресла! Диван!  
– Комбайн, – дополнил Сайнжа.  
– Все пропало, мать его!  
– Прошу прощения, первый механик, большинство мелких грузов сохранены, – встряла "Фелиция". – Список прилагается...

Под монотонный бубнеж Йонге все-таки избавился от скафандра и, забыв про правила поведения в невесомости, пинком послал его куда подальше. Вследствие чего сам тут же ускорился, а вдобавок еще и завертелся. Кое-как остановив вращение, он обнаружил, что у него на пути яут с протянутой рукой. За нее Йонге с радостью ухватился.   
– Я все-таки спрошу – что это был за мудацкий маршрут? – наконец внятно выразился он.  
– Улучшенный маршрут, – поправил его Сайнжа. – Я выбрал самые короткие отрезки пути и соединил их.  
– А если бы мы развалились? – вознегодовал Йонге, пытаясь заодно и пинать яута. Невесомость сводила все усилия на нет.  
– Тогда ты не задавал бы глупых вопросов.  
– Набор инструментов! – радостно взвыл Рудольф, перебивая обоих.  
– Совершенно верно, первый механик, – воодушевленно отозвалась "Фелиция". – Полная сохранность.

Ударив кулаком в ладонь, Рудольф тут же кувыркнулся, отрываясь от консоли, и Сайнжа протянул вторую руку. За пол он цеплялся только когтями. Рудольф поймал его ладонь и повис вниз головой. Йонге тоже машинально постарался развернуться, чтобы оказаться с напарником лицом к лицу. Сайнжа слегка потянул, подтаскивая их к себе. Дредлоки встали дыбом и колыхались, будто экзотические морские растения.  
– Все-таки не все утрачено, – с оптимизмом сказал Рудольф.  
– Ничерта себе не все! – Йонге почувствовал, что вот-вот пойдет пятнами от негодования. – Да всю бывшую "Фелицию" разнесло! Стабилизаторов не осталось! Блядство, это все даже продать толком нельзя и некому! Сайнжа, ты нас просто разорил! Мы в какой-то жопе!  
– Попробуй найти плюсы, – примирительно отозвался Рудольф. – Во-первых, мы живы. Во-вторых, пока я сидел на тебе во время самого долгого прыжка в моей жизни...  
Рудольф взял многозначительную паузу, и Йонге машинально поежился. Самый долгий прыжок сопровождался бурным оргазмом, который по большей части остался в недрах костюма, но кое-что выплыло на свет божий.  
– Очень приятный прыжок, – кивнул Сайнжа.  
– А ты, – Йонге уставил на него свободный палец, – ты будь любезен объяснить, что это за траектория? Когда ты ее запихнул в приоритетные? Как... как это вообще? Нам нужно было на Сельву!  
– Я не знаю, что такое Сельва.  
– Это огромная замечательная станция, где мы могли бы отремонтироваться! Могли бы продать этих сраных киборгов, остатки, упокой боже ее душу, "Фелиции"-первой и, я не знаю, еще что-нибудь! А теперь? У нас ничего не осталось, даже этот челнок вот-вот крякнется!   
– Первый пилот, смею уточнить, что корабль не развалится, – вмешалась "Фелиция". – Производятся необходимые технические работы. Основной стержень цел, время на калибровку колец – около восьми часов. В это время экипажу предлагаются напитки, легкие закуски, не требующие приготовления, и рекомендован сон.  
– Молодец, моя девочка, – Рудольф помахал невидимым камерам. – Вот за что я тебя люблю, в отличие от этого сварливого засранца.

Сайнжа потянул еще сильнее, и напарники едва не столкнулись лбами прямо перед его мордой.  
– Для вас действительно так важен заработок?  
Йонге вовремя отдернулся, чтобы не надеться скулой на влажно поблескивающий клык. Его совершенно не прельщало изучение местного медотсека, каким бы навороченным он ни был.  
– Я же уже объяснял, – почти простонал Йонге. – Мы – частные предприниматели, коммерческий разведчик, служба доставки, старатели и геологи в одном лице. Мы живем тем, что летаем! Ты знаешь, что такое кредит-полетная история? Знаешь, что тебя могут лишить полетной лицензии, если эта история подпорчена утратой корабля?  
Выкладывать прописные истины, вися вниз головой, было чисто психологически неудобно, но Йонге это уже не останавливало. Он врезал кулаком в плечо яута, не достигнув при этом никакого успеха, и бессильно выматерился.  
– Нет, я не знаю, что это за глупости, – Сайнжа сощурился. – Но если вы объясните без криков и брызганья слюнными жидкостями мне в лицо...  
Рудольф сдавленно загоготал. Йонге резко дернулся, ныряя вниз, уперся коленом в грудь яута и еще раз рванулся. Сайнжа кашлянул и разжал пальцы. Пилота понесло в сторону.

– Эй, ты чего? – забеспокоился Рудольф. Волосы у него тоже колыхались. – Ну хочешь, я ему все объясню?  
– Мне надо поссать. Оставьте меня в покое.  
Встретившись со стеной, Йонге вцепился в нее как в родную.  
– Раньше думать надо было! – крикнул Рудольф. – Я вот, в отличие от тебя, первым делом узнал, что тут и где!  
– Это у тебя понос от паразитарной терапии, – безжалостно отозвался Йонге, быстро перебирая руками по малозаметным выемкам.   
Согласно нормативам космического кораблестроения, "Раннер" конструировался с расчетом на любые внутренние условия, в том числе потерю гравитации. Вспомогательное оборудование на нем было в полном порядке. Навыки передвижения при такой оказии вспоминались быстро. Вслушиваться в ответ Рудольфа Йонге не стал, а поскольку не получил ничего по синхронной связи, то пришел к выводу, что дар речи механиком временно утрачен.

* * *

Освоив сложный санузел, который следовало признать гораздо более совершенным, чем санузел "Фелиции"-1, Йонге неторопливо поплыл обратно на мостик. Он искренне надеялся, что Рудольф не пошутил, и сейчас действительно рассказывает, насколько плохо придется экипажу, у которого чужой, неприспособленный для привычной деятельности корабль, да к тому же незарегистрированный.   
Слегка утешало, что место приписки перестало существовать, разлетевшись ошметками неподалеку от гипериона. Потерявшийся корабль можно было смело записывать на свое имя. Благо, опыт с яутским кораблем у них уже был.   
Тем не менее, количество всплывающих вопросов буквально разрывало мозг, и Йонге непроизвольно кусал губы и морщился. Одна лишь перспектива вновь встретиться с адмиралом вгоняла в холодный пот.

На полпути "Фелиция" попробовала включить гравитацию, так что вдобавок ко всему Йонге почти шлепнулся на пол. Мгновение спустя кораблем вновь завладела невесомость.  
– Предупреждать надо! – грозно сказал Йонге.  
– Прошу прощения, первый пилот, – прошелестел искин. – Сюрприз не удался.  
Самостоятельность "Фелиция" обретала с пугающей скоростью. Йонге был склонен списывать это на вредное влияние инопланетного навигатора.

До рубки ему все же удалось добраться без потерь. Там он обнаружил яута, развесившего семь штук информационных окон и увлеченно тыкающего в них пальцем. Рудольф висел у него за спиной, ухватившись за плечи и периодически начиная перебирать ногами в воздухе. Выглядело так, словно он вот-вот улетит пятками в потолок.  
– Давай дальше листай, – командовал механик. – Во, это, это давай! Что такое?  
– Аегис рока, – с невыносимой торжественностью озвучил Сайнжа.   
На основном экране крупно обрисовалась паскудная, на взгляд Йонге, тварина. Но судя по хрипам, издаваемым Сайнжей, этот образчик эволюционного помешательства приводил его в полный восторг.  
– Эндемичный хищник островов Хопто-Терер, – точно так же выразительно зачитал Рудольф. – Численность более тысячи экземпляров по состоянию на дату обновления... То есть на девяносто пятый эйхорн.  
– Что это вы читаете? – осведомился Йонге от двери.  
Оба повернулись к нему одновременно. Рудольф отцепился, но Сайнжа вовремя поймал его. Правда, за волосы. Механика перекосило, Сайнжа отпустил его и предложил руку.  
– Слышь, Йо, здесь целый заповедник! И он может стать нашим!

Снисходительно пропустив мимо ушей нелюбимую кличку, Йонге оттолкнулся от комингса и медленно поплыл через всю рубку.  
– Это тоже твое наследие, а, великий охотник имперского дома?  
– Это... общеназначенная территория, – с заминкой пояснил Сайнжа, разворачиваясь обратно к экрану. – Поскольку я уже восстановлен в правах, то могу передать ее в пользование. Но не больше семидесяти частей.  
– А бумажки? – строго спросил Йонге, придавая себе ускорения о пилотскую сферу.  
Сайнжа громко фыркнул и вытащил на экран еще одну тварь. 

Йонге оттолкнулся от колонны, прижал руки к бокам и образцово, словно на экзамене по гравиориентации, скользнул вперед. Импульса ему хватило ровно настолько, насколько он рассчитывал – чтобы аккуратно вписаться между Рудольфом и Сайнжей. Буквально поднырнув между руками напарника, он ухватился за дредлоки яута. Рудольф расцепил руки и обхватил Йонге подмышками. Синхронизация пульсировала лихорадочным азартом, и Йонге передернулся от чисто физического удовольствия, чувствуя, как по его бедрам скользят колени напарника.  
Больше такой близкий контакт не пугал и не отталкивал. Наоборот – хотелось его еще больше и сильнее.  
– Обалдеть, – пробормотал Рудольф, утыкаясь ему в ухо, – только подумай, можно стать этими... управляющими заповедника. Мы можем на этом заработать!  
– Немного, – уточнил Сайнжа, перебирая профайлы тварей. – Символическая уплата за каждую душу Зверя.  
– Почем?  
– Цены нет. Есть мера вещей.  
– Щитами и шкурами не принимаем! – грозно сказал Йонге.  
Вместо ответа, Сайнжа махнул рукой, влез в интерфейс управления и невыносимо долгое время там ковырялся. Наконец на экране засветилась пресловутая "мера вещей", в которой Йонге с полувзгляда распознал ходовые кварцолиты.   
Рудольф возбужденно засопел и заелозил, как проклятый.  
– Это же...  
– Тихо! – шикнул Йонге. – Ладно, кристаллы у вас были на гиперионе. Но это откуда?  
– Не знаю. Раньше их использовали для оружия, теперь мы перешли на более совершенные технологии. А эти любят все умансоо. Я прав?  
– Еще как, – прохрипел Йонге.  
За пару десятков кварцолитов можно было запросто приобрести гравистабилизатор. А в том, что страдающие от безделья на Найхави яуты ринутся сюда буквально сотнями, первый пилот был железно уверен.  
– А ты со своей ДНК в пробирке не нарушишь никаких законов? – все-таки уточнил он.  
Сайнжа повел головой, вынуждая напарников колыхнуться в воздухе.  
– Нет, тут не действуют экологические законы Фузии, умансоо. Эта биосистема всегда обновляется. Кланы... виды истребляют друг друга, исчезают, но формируются новые. Примерно раз в...  
Последовавший дикий кашель "Фелиция" милосердно перевела в "двадцать стандартных эйх-лет".  
– Почему же вы здесь не охотились раньше?  
– Скучно.  
Йонге вывернул шею и встретил полный смирения взгляд Рудольфа. Монстров, которыми кишела вся Скуль, было достаточно, чтобы господин Романофф и его коллеги по охоте сошли с ума от счастья. Но если яутам было скучно, спорить было бессмысленно.

– Теперь мы можем сделать новую эволюцию, – продолжил Сайнжа. – Я спущусь вниз...  
– Нет!  
Единодушный протест настолько развеселил яута, что он зашелся в клекоте и умудрился отцепиться от пола. Все трое медленно начали воспарять к потолку.  
– Не смешно! – гаркнул Рудольф, предусмотрительно продолжая держаться за напарника. – Я не позволю тратить посадочный модуль на сомнительные вылеты! Только через ремонт!  
– Ремонт? – Сайнжа перестал хохотать и неловко повернулся в воздухе. – Я думал, ты используешь привычное для вас выражение "только через мое обескровленное бездыханное тело".

– Внимание, восстановлен гравитационный баланс, – "Фелиция" как всегда выбрала самый неудобный момент. – Переключаю режим.  
– Стоп! Не надо! Пусть эта гадюка болтается в воздухе, пока не поумнеет!  
– Что? – зарычал яут.  
– Я вижу, что тебе в невесомости не очень, – Йонге подергал за дредлоки, и Сайнжа нелепо дрыгнул ногами, словно пытался найти опору. – Так что будешь висеть тут. Как я и сказал – пока не поумнеешь.  
– Неслыханная наглость! – взревел Сайнжа. – Я сломаю тебя пополам, Йхо-онхе!  
– Ну попробуй.

Недолгие дерганья ввергли яута в состояние полного бешенства. Йонге периодически давал циничные советы, а Рудольф обеспечивал гнусные смешки.   
Поскольку желания уйти в самостоятельное воздухоплавание он не проявлял, вся воздушная чехарда сопровождалась очень тесным физическим контактом. Пот между телами быстро образовал скользкую пленку, а синхронизация обострилась настолько, что Йонге стало слегка трудно дышать.  
В конечном итоге Сайнжа угомонился. Откашлялся, пощелкал клыками и снова заговорил.  
– Если вы боитесь за меня...  
– Предположим, тебя съедят, – тут же начал Йонге.  
– Кто тогда докажет вашей чокнутой императрице, что мы тут главные? – дополнил Рудольф.  
– Чистый деловой интерес, – закончил Йонге.  
Рудольф отцепил одну руку, и Йонге торжественно ее пожал.  
– В ваших словах столько лжи, что они воняют гнилью и падалью, – мгновенно парировал яут.  
Йонге кашлянул. Сайнжа задрал голову, уставился прямо ему в глаза, а потом протянул руки. Схватив Йонге за предплечья, он притянул пилота к себе и раздвинул клыки. Из узкой пасти раздалось шипение.  
– Скажи мне еще раз в глаза, не солгав.  
Круглые глаза маячили близко-близко. Йонге глубоко вздохнул.  
– Не надо туда лететь. Если что-то случится, мы не сможем прийти на помощь.  
Сайнжа вытянул челюсти, и клыки легко коснулись лица Йонге – справа, слева, под глазами, под челюстью.  
– Хорошо. Я не полечу.

Одновременно с финальным слабым ворчанием яута "Фелиция" плавно включила гравитацию. Экипаж опустился вниз, Йонге почувствовал, как все тело наливается тяжестью и толкнулся всем корпусом, разворачиваясь. Рудольф разжал хватку, одновременно помогая ему выпрямиться.  
Едва ноги Йонге коснулись пола, как гравитация включилась на полную. От неожиданности он пошатнулся, но организм практически сразу же переориентировался. Кровь отхлынула от головы, на мгновение вызвав резкое головокружение.  
– Пока не полечу, – уточнил Сайнжа.  
– Эй, это нечестно, – слабо возмутился Йонге.  
– Убедите меня, что у вас есть более важные дела.  
Рудольф шагнул вперед и встал плечом к плечу с напарником. Зрачки Сайнжи медленно двигались, взгляд переходил с одного на другого, и под этим гипнотическим движением становилось трудно думать. Особенно без штанов.   
– Хорошо, – Йонге собрался с мыслями и тряхнул головой. – Значит, у нас поврежден корабль, а жалкие останки второго корабля болтаются, как говно в канализации. Сейчас мы должны все это собрать. Потом нужно сделать прыжок к Сельве. И здесь, пожалуйста, не надо твоих перепланировок. Генератор может не выдержать.  
"Я тоже", – не преминул добавить Рудольф.  
– Там мы продадим все, что можно, – продолжил Йонге, не переводя дыхания. – Киборгов этих, барахло всякое, трофеи твои попробуем антикварам загнать. Оружия часть можно продать.  
"С фига ли?!" – возмутился Рудольф.  
– Трофеи? – одновременно прорычал яут.  
– Заодно протестируем модули: как они скидываются, что там за управление. Зарегистрируемся, наконец. А потом – вернемся сюда. Спустишься со своей пробиркой, дрянь какую-нибудь подстрелишь, на остальных щедро прольешь живительный нектар...  
Дыхание все-таки кончилось, и Йонге взял паузу.  
– А вообще-то, – медленно сказал Рудольф. – У нас есть зонды. Ведь так, Фелиция?  
– Совершенно верно, первый механик.  
– Можно сделать даже лучше. Мы уже сейчас отправим твою пробирку на засевание. А сами – на ремонт. Когда вернемся, будет тут полный шик. Наверное...  
– Трех дней хватит, – ответил Сайнжа на повисший в воздухе вопрос. – Хорошо. Но потом мы полетим дальше.  
– Непременно, – поддакнул Йонге. Ему показалось, что жара начала спадать. – Только для начала заработаем на твоих приятелях и их, э-э, мерах вещей. После этого, кстати, можешь сам пойти на охоту и благополучно там помереть.  
Сайнжа захохотал, взъерошивая дредлоки.

* * *

Найденный и со всей осторожностью снаряженный отравой зонд стартовал в направлении Скуль всего через четверть часа. Сайнжа утвердился перед экраном, демонстрирующим полет зонда, и бормотал себе в клыки нечто непереводимое.

Йонге потратил еще четверть часа на поиски чего-то, могущего заменить штаны. "Фелиция" с глубоким сожалением сообщила, что на челноке отсутствует "портной". Прокляв конструкторов "Раннера", Йонге все-таки был вынужден согласиться с железобетонными аргументами искина – экипажу явно не требовалось многократно менять одежду в ходе коротких десантирований. А судя по отсутствию каких-либо модификаций, челнок использовался именно для таких целей.  
Рудольф с грустью влез обратно в костюм и отправился рыбачить. Йонге еще пострадал вслух в одиночестве и тоже к нему присоединился.

– Первым делом я куплю штаны, – мечтательно рассуждал он, втаскивая в грузовой док часть интеллектуальной системы "Фелиции"-1. – Такие, знаешь, из натуральной ткани, экологически чистые!  
– А может мы еще и свой синтезатор найдем, – с надеждой отозвался Рудольф.

Чаяниям механика сбыться было не суждено. Все, что вместилось в грузовой док и при этом представляло хоть какую-то ценность, было собрано за два часа. Йонге периодически прислушивался, но Сайнжа не давал о себе знать.   
Вернувшись в рубку, напарники его не обнаружили. Рудольф поколдовал над разобранной консолью и на чистом везении – с помощью всего одного стабилизатора – подтащил разваливающийся остов "Фелиции"-1 к "Раннеру". Лезть на опасные обломки с разведкой оба по молчаливому соглашению отказались.  
– Ну, все готово, – подытожил Рудольф. – Прыгать еще рано, кто-то там что-то говорил насчет прохладительных напитков?  
– Прошу проследовать в камбузный отсек, – мгновенно отозвалась, как обычно, подслушивающая "Фелиция".  
В воздухе высветились стрелки, но Йонге мысленно скомандовал убрать их. "Фелиция" подчинилась, хотя и с большой неохотой. По ее мнению, которое она не замедлила изложить в приватном порядке, корабль был еще недостаточно исследован, чтобы по нему можно было ходить без вспомогательных указателей. Йонге даже поддерживал дискуссию, пока не очутился на камбузе. Но едва он переступил порог, как немедленно забыл, о чем только что собирался сказать.

Сайнжа инспектировал хранилище. Напольные сегменты были полностью сдвинуты, и яут расхаживал по тонким поребрикам, внимательно рассматривая содержимое морозилки.  
– А почему это здесь? – вслух задался вопросом Йонге. – Кто бы мог сюда это принести?  
Рудольф немедленно сделал вид, что зашел сюда по ошибке и уже вот-вот уходит.  
– Стоять, белобрысый, – Йонге поймал его за рукав. – Что они здесь делают, я тебя спрашиваю?  
– Я решил, что это будут доказательства самообороны, – мужественно сказал Рудольф. – Ну если спросят.  
– Кто? – ласково поинтересовался Йонге. – Оценщик, быть может? Посмотрит вот так и спросит – а что это? И ты ему такой: доказательства! Грудь колесом, в глазах – ордена.  
Рудольф нахмурился. Сайнжа остановился в центре всех линий.  
– Кто такой оценщик?  
Пальцы у него шевелились, и Йонге невольно вспомнил, как с этих пальцев щедро капала почти черная кровь.  
– Это человек, который определит, сколько стоит наша новая кредит-полетная история, – вздохнул Йонге. – Нам же надо будет заново записывать на себя корабль.  
– Я его купил, – возразил Сайнжа.  
Йонге молча показал ему средний палец.  
– Матриарх опять попробует отнять его у вас.  
– Нет Фелиции – нечего отнимать, – бодро сказал Йонге. Правда, в глубине души такой уверенности он не ощущал. – У нас был уникальный корабль, а теперь – нету. Все, мы больше не умеем прыгать.  
– Ложь, я же сочинил маршрут для вас.  
– Мы просто никому об этом не скажем, – ухмыльнулся Йонге. – Мы, люди, очень любим хитрости.  
– О.  
Сайнжа топнул ногой, и сегменты начали закрываться.  
– Куда? – возмутился Йонге. – Теперь тебе мясо для зверей не нужно, ведь так?  
– Приманка. Потом, когда вернемся сюда.  
– Ты еще скажи, что это залог!  
– Да, залог чести, – согласился яут.

Меж тем Рудольф успел пройти через весь камбуз и зарыться в хранилище сухпайка. Методично выкладывая оттуда брикеты, он остановился на двух ярко-красных и одном желтом. Повертел их и бросил один Йонге, а второй – яуту.  
– Дайте уже пожрать, – сказал он. – Потом мы эту твою приманку тоже к зонду примотаем и на высокую орбиту отправим.  
Йонге с облегчением вздохнул. Несомненная ценность Рудольфа как напарника заключалась в его умении подкидывать годные идеи, когда запас здравого смысла у самого Йонге полностью иссякал.

* * *

На второй зонд у них ушел битый час. Но, наконец, страшный груз благополучно отбыл на орбиту и занял геостационарную позицию. Сайнжа настаивал, что тела ни в коем случае не должны оказаться в атмосфере, пока он не вернется за славой и охотничьей доблестью. Йонге торжественно поручил ему следить за полетом зонда все оставшееся время, а сам приступил к составлению маршрута.

Он только-только успел проложить первые три точки для выхода в заселенный космос, как сосредоточенность Сайнжи на трупах приказала долго жить.   
Небрежно поглаживая снятое с пояса оружие, Сайнжа сделал два широких круга по рубке и остановился перед пандусом.  
– Даже не вздумай.  
Сайнжа уперся ногой в пандус и покачал свое "солнышко". Йонге подумал, выбрал четвертую точку маршрута и погрозил яуту кулаком. "Фелиция" рассчитывала энергозатраты и наконец показала категорический восклицательный знак в красном треугольнике. С досадой нахмурившись, Йонге смахнул четвертую точку с экрана. Все смещения и лакуны говорили о том, что идти нужно здесь, но искин упрямился. Йонге еще раз пересмотрел все вводные и еле удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Тонко очерченный, еле заметный хвостик изгиба Мюнца стоял ровно на пути к четвертой точке. Йонге вытащил хвостик на весь экран. "Фелиция" тут же превратила его в жирную область, скрытую туманом визуализации. Судя по окраске, исчезать эта гадость не собиралась в ближайшие пару дней.   
Сайнжа зацокал по пандусу, переступил через опущенный край сферы и встал рядом.  
– На ручку не садиться, – спешно предупредил Йонге.  
Сайнжа презрительно заворчал и потянулся к составляемой карте.  
– Я сам, – почти сердито сказал Йонге и нахмурился еще сильнее, понимая, что ревнует: как профессионально, так и сугубо лично.   
Сайнжа остановился на полпути, сипяще вздохнул и неожиданно схватил его за запястье. Заставил пилота вытянуть руку, и повел по прямой от третьей точки, минуя предполагаемые места четвертой и пятой, а затем еще дальше – где Йонге еще даже не прикидывал. Остановившись всего в одном прыжке от Сельвы, Сайнжа уверенно ткнул, и на карте загорелась пиктограмма. Сначала она помаргивала желтым, но затем сменилась на зеленый и тут же – на синий, закрепляясь в карте.  
– Не понимаю, – почти с отчаянием сказал Йонге. – Как?   
– Фелис способна на многое, если не ограничивать ее узким людским кругозором и страхами.  
– А это многое способно нас укокошить, а?  
Сайнжа выразительно пожал плечами и отпустил указующий перст первого пилота.   
Шумно сопя, Йонге поставил финальную точку, отправляющую их прямиком на Сельву, и откинулся в кресле.

"Эй, Йонге, – немедленно прорезался напарник. – Иди сюда, я тут нашел классную штуку".  
"Не хочу смотреть твои стрелялки".  
"Да нет, – Рудольф почти засмеялся. – Это в санузле. Оказывается, тут есть своя душевая! И крутые распылители – лучше, чем у нас".  
"Пожалуй, я и так обойдусь".  
"И фруктовое мыло".  
– М-м-м...  
– Что?  
Йонге спохватился, что протянул свой мечтательный вздох прямо вслух.   
– Ничего, – твердо сказал он. – Пожалуйста, не трогай больше маршрут, он и так короткий. Я пошел по делам.  
– Моя помощь нужна?  
Энергично мотнув головой, Йонге поднялся из кресла. Сайнжа тут же занял его место, заставив первого пилота громко вздохнуть. Презрение к субординации яут демонстрировал просто вопиющее. Сайнжа поскреб под нижней челюстью и потыкал пальцем в голографическую клавиатуру.  
– И ничего не сломай, – добавил Йонге.  
На этот раз яут его просто игнорировал.

Бормоча под нос ругательства, Йонге двинулся в направлении душевой. Рудольф со своим фруктовым мылом потеснил насущные проблемы экипажа, выдвинув на первый план личное состояние самого Йонге. Первому пилоту нестерпимо захотелось вымыться.   
Один из его многочисленных знакомых утверждал, что мытье – лучший способ очиститься от накопившихся переживаний, профильтровать мысли и сбросить излишнее напряжение. Сейчас Йонге готов был подписаться под каждым из этих утверждений.

Рудольфа он нашел по слуху. Жуткие немузыкальные завывания неслись из-за стены, которую Йонге при первом посещении санузла счел монолитной. В настоящий момент она слегка изменила прозрачность. Пуще того выдавал Рудольфа скафандр, валяющийся прямо на полу.   
Йонге безо всякого пиетета избавился от собственной брони и на мгновение задержался, переступая босыми ногами по полу. Он вспомнил, как им приходилось тесниться в собственной мойке, и на мгновение испытал острое сожаление об утраченном корабле. Бодрое "пение" прекратилось.  
– Я слышу, как ты там пыхтишь и расшатываешь синхронизацию, – сказал Рудольф. – И, между прочим, местный резерв воды хоть и больше нашего, но тоже имеет свои пределы.  
Йонге хлопнул по стене, где виднелся мокрый отпечаток ладони, и не прогадал. Вся конструкция бесшумно сдвинулась, в санузел хлынули клубы пара, и Йонге поспешил ступить внутрь.

Рудольф поприветствовал его кивком намыленной головы и протянул массивную железную тубу. Скрутив крышку, Йонге по уши нырнул в острый запах и немедленно тоже налил себе на голову пузырящуюся субстанцию. Пена тут же разбухла облаком и поползла на плечи. Йонге чувствовал покалывание, с которым активные пузырьки пробирались под верхний слой эпидермиса, отшелушивая все лишнее. Запах усилился, и пилот расплылся в блаженной улыбке, закрывая глаза.  
– Прям как электричество, да?  
Сквозь пар голос Рудольфа звучал глуше обычного. Йонге повозил руками по голове и потянулся так, что хрустнули плечи.  
– Почти, – согласился он.  
– Никогда не думал, что это будет так круто.  
– Что? Мыло? Мы ж такое покупали. Хотя, согласен, стоит оно недешево, но лучше бы у них тут стояла парочка колонн стабилизации, я бы...  
– Нет, не о том я, – перебил Рудольф.   
Теперь голос раздавался совсем рядом, и Йонге пришлось протереть глаза. Пена не жглась, но он не любил, когда зрение затягивало мутной пленкой. Рудольф оказался перед ним практически нос к носу. Пена стекала и с него, и Йонге улыбнулся, оценив внезапную копну волос, образованную собственной шевелюрой механика и густым слоем мыла.  
– Я про электричество, – продолжил Рудольф. Натянутая нитка синхронизации напряглась еще сильнее и вспыхнула несколькими крутыми пиками. – Как... на гиперионе. Смекаешь?  
Почти вся ровная нитка синхронизации теперь превратилась в лихорадочную синусоидальную кривую.  
– Я помню, – Йонге стер пену с лица и сложил руки на груди. – Помнится мне еще, ты сказал, что больше мы так не делаем.  
– Тогда я был слишком взвинчен, – пробормотал Рудольф, делая еще крошечный шажок вперед. – Давай еще раз. Правда было круто.   
– Церебролин, – сказал Йонге и для верности указал в сторону выхода. – Там в рубке еще целый блистер, если ты напоследок Николаю в карман не сунул.  
– Сдался тебе этот церебролин, – Рудольф сложил ладони вместе и прижал большие пальцы к нижней губе. – Суешь свою химию на каждый случай. Нам и без него... неплохо. Это дерьмовая химическая кастрация для экипажей, где друг другу не доверяют... Боятся...  
Слова он уже тянул так, что Йонге едва не начал кивать в такт. Гипнотическая пульсация синхрона заставляла соглашаться с каждым сказанным словом.   
Ни в геоэскадре, ни у фармацевтиков у него не было напарника, с которым синхрон прыгал за сто процентов. Но все-таки он сомневался. Четыре года они существовали бок о бок, не перешагивая черты, однако стоило появиться гребаному яуту на мертвой выжженной Калисее...   
– Пожалуйста. Что хочешь в обмен? – Рудольф развел руки. – Я много чего могу, не рассказывал тебе?..  
– Не хочу знать! – вырвалось у Йонге.  
Он резко выбросил вперед руку, пытаясь остановить механика, Рудольф подался ему навстречу, и Йонге уперся всей пятерней в мокрую широкую грудь. Синхронизация лопнула и расплескалась горячей волной, тут же начиная подниматься от кончиков пальцев на ногах вверх. Стремительно, жарко, почти до кипения. Рудольф прикрыл глаза и безошибочно схватил его за плечи.   
Влажная скользкая кожа под ладонью сама вела руку вниз – дальше и дальше. Йонге тоже наполовину прикрыл глаза, прислушался к грохоту пульса в ушах...  
И понял, что грохот идет снаружи.  
Мгновенно отдернувшись, Йонге распахнул глаза и оскалился. Губы у Рудольфа задрожали, но он все же взял себя в руки и вместо оскала натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Вечно он приходит не вовремя, да?  
– Да, – неохотно согласился Йонге.

Сайнжа наконец добился своего, и панель сдвинулась. Сайнжа выразительно оперся локтем на косяк. Из-за пара его шкура тут же сделалась блестящей словно лакированная. Яут довольно пошевелил клыками и втянул мокрый воздух.  
– Что? – сквозь зубы процедил Йонге.  
Даже говорить было трудно, когда возбуждение дергалось во всем теле. Пара было еще достаточно, чтобы скрывать безумный стояк, но чем дольше Сайнжа маячил в двери, тем быстрее сползала эта условная защита.  
– Я принес вам замену одежды, – Сайнжа вынул руку из-за спины и встряхнул два легких одеяла. – Подозревал, что вы направились смывать грязь сражений. Но не подумали о том, что чистое должно быть в чистом.  
– Страшно подумать, к чему этот аттракцион неслыханной щедрости, – с подозрением сказал Рудольф.  
– И такая настойчивость, – недовольно поддержал Йонге. – Колотился-то так, будто у нас еще один гиперион под боком.  
– Я почувствовал вашу неразделенную страсть, – пафосно сказал Сайнжа. – И решил прийти к вам на помощь, пока вы не совершили то, из-за чего потом в моей голове сидела бы ваша боль. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, почему дружеская любовь...  
– Да не твое дело! – с досадой выпалил Рудольф. – Никогда не поймешь, потому что... А, Scheisse, чужой ты, вот и все!   
– Я не пойму? – повторил Сайнжа. – Я все понимаю, умансоо! Я знаю, что ты хотел от него, – он ткнул пальцем в Йонге, – и что он согласился, потому что ты дорог ему как... как прямая ветвь! Это не в его правилах, но он согласился! А ты не уважаешь чужую отвагу!  
– Не уважаю? – теперь в повторение сыграл Рудольф. Он растерянно оглянулся на Йонге и снова вперился взглядом в яута. – Ну уж нет, это ты загнул, рожа! Не пори херню! Ты не знаешь нас, ничего вообще не знаешь!  
Сайнжа заклекотал. Рудольф сжал кулаки и шагнул к нему, но Сайнжа быстро поднял руку.  
– Остановись. Теперь я слышу... чувствую. Глупые люди, кипящие чувства, ни сдержанности, ни уважения. Но я вижу, как ты горишь. Это так... странно. Так...  
Клыки дергались, но яут больше не говорил. Он стремительно шагнул вперед, разгоняя пар, и толкнул Рудольфа в грудь основанием ладони.  
– Здесь все горит. Сильнее, чем зов охоты, чем боевая ярость. Как вы это делаете?

Йонге понимал, что стоит и глупо улыбается, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Попытки яута найти объяснение человеческим чувствам были настолько беспомощны, что сам Йонге начал испытывать к нему одно из этих чувств. Где-то в реестре глупых слов оно проходило под кличкой "умиление".  
– Это наша людская особенность, – уже нормальным голосом сказал Рудольф. – Одеяла-то зачем с собой потащил, промокло все.  
Сайнжа недоуменно посмотрел на две мокрых тряпки, которые до сих пор сжимал в руке, и яростно заворчал.  
– Все из-за этих странных чувств! – заявил он. – Они мутят разум и заставляют совершать странные поступки. Никто из народа науду и аттури не ведет себя так. Вы невероятно трусливы и при этом так тесно связаны, что я не могу спокойно на это смотреть.

На деле яут использовал длинное и смутное выражение, нечто вроде "испуганное волнение молодняка перед первой встречей со Зверем", но ассоциация сложилась однозначная. Сайнжа пребывал в полном душевном раздрае.  
Бросив одеяла прямо на пол, яут резко развернулся, едва не вмазав дредлоками Рудольфу по лицу, и устремился прочь из санузла. Дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась, а в синхронизацию добавилось нервное злое подергивание.  
– Обиделся, что ли? – удивился Рудольф.  
– Вероятнее всего. Домываемся и по делам?  
Рудольф неохотно пробурчал что-то вроде согласия.

Йонге убедился, что явление яута более-менее угомонило разбушевавшееся возбуждение и сунулся под струйный распылитель. Механик начал яростно плескаться, топчась обеими ногами в антибактериальном поддоне и, наконец, стукнул кулаком по стене. Йонге вынырнул из-под распылителя, стянул его со стены, отрегулировал и направил струю на Рудольфа.  
– Все испортил, гадюка, – обреченно сказал напарник, смывая остатки пены. – Что, теперь нет смысла уговаривать? Scheisse, это просто нечестно! Я тут почти в любви признавался...  
Йонге прищурился и в упор глянул на напарника.  
– В смысле, я не это имел в виду, – быстро сказал Рудольф.  
– Пугаешь ты меня, – протянул Йонге, почти угрожающе покачивая шлангом.  
– Серьезно! – в голосе Рудольфа звучала почти паника. – Ты ж знаешь, я выразиться люблю... А, короче, забей.  
Йонге постоял, чувствуя, как дергается уголок рта – то ли пытаясь выгнуться в улыбке, то ли в оскале. Рудольф сгреб губку-депилятор и накинулся на собственные подмышки с такой яростью, будто собирался выиграть титул "Мистер отполированное совершенство".   
Йонге все-таки ухмыльнулся.  
– Че лыбу давишь? – гаркнул Рудольф. – Ты, Далине, как придурок выглядишь в такие моменты!  
Йонге бросил шланг, сделал два стремительных шага и обхватил напарника за плечи.  
– Не парься, – он легонько ткнул механика кулаком в ухо. – Все путем. Без проблем.  
Несколько секунд протянулись в молчании, нанизанном на тонко позванивающий синхрон, а потом Рудольф глубоко вздохнул и хлопнул его по ладони, сжимавшей плечо.  
– Да. Точно. Я уже в порядке.

Дверь душевой опять содрогнулась и сдвинулась. Напарники одновременно оглянулись.  
– Полное дерьмо калипы эти ваши людские отношения! – рявкнул Сайнжа.

Вода непрерывно шумела, оттеняя его тяжелое дыхание.  
– Подслушивать нехорошо, – наконец сказал Йонге, не зная, смеяться или негодовать.  
Рудольф молча стащил со стены второй шланг и включил на полную мощность. Получив удар струей воды в морду, Сайнжа захлебнулся, выругался, закрылся рукой и подался назад.   
Дверь закрылась.  
Напарники еще помолчали, а потом Рудольф загоготал в голос. Йонге подхватил, едва не сгибаясь в три погибели. Рудольф уронил шланг, хлопнул себя по ляжкам, не переставая смеяться, а затем развернулся к Йонге и начал колотить того по плечу кулаком. Йонге не остался в долгу.

Устав смеяться, оба схватились друг за друга и замолчали, переводя дыхание.   
– За дверью торчал, гад! – восхищенно сказал Йонге.  
– Ага, – довольно сказал Рудольф. – Умора. Хотя малину он мне все-таки испортил.  
– На троих – и я согласен, – быстро сказал Йонге. Быстрее, чем успел трезво взвесить мысль. Он постарался вообще не думать.

Одновременно с этим поток воды начал иссякать, сменившись теплым воздухом, дующим одновременно со всех сторон. "Фелиция" как бы намекала, что вода выдается по лимиту.   
Рудольф помолчал, а потом медленно и неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Я знал, – он сделал шаг назад и расправил плечи. – Я просто знал, что ты, Далине, самая бессердечная скотина во всей обитаемой галактике. И в необитаемой – самый бессердечный из ничто, которое там не обитает!  
Йонге опять не сдержал улыбку.  
– Мне это страшно льстит.  
Почти болезненное напряжение синхронизации изменилось. Теперь Йонге чувствовал не острую, пугающую потребность, а скорее предвкушение. Тем более, при наличии буфера в виде яута ему действительно становилось в разы легче.

Взяв на себя руководящую роль, он первым выбрался из санузла и, недолго думая, велел "Фелиции" показать траекторию движения яута. Та продемонстрировала световой след. Йонге с интересом проследил за петляющим движением и не поленился пройтись от стены к стене, повторяя эти хаотические перемещения.   
Ступать приходилось осторожно, чтобы не напороться босыми ногами на какой-нибудь сюрприз, но найденные на стенах следы того стоили. Йонге убедился, что Сайнжа успел побесноваться и выместить свои собственные "глупые чувства", как с помощью парных лезвий, так и собственных когтей.  
– Ничего себе психанул, – со смешком сказал Рудольф.  
Йонге покосился на него и обнаружил, что напарник все-таки попытался сделать из промокшего одеяла видимость одежды. Получилось еще смехотворнее, чем доброй памяти трусы с яутскими мордами, о чем Йонге не замедлил сообщить в самых цветистых выражениях.   
В его речи участвовали такие анахронизмы как "тога каменноугольных времен", "голожопый патриций" и по крайней мере два сравнения с музейным экспонатом. В конечном итоге Рудольф сорвал нелепое одеяние и попробовал отхлестать им злословящего напарника. Попал всего один раз и разочаровался в оружейных свойствах термоодеяла.

* * *

Сайнжа нашелся в местной кают-компании. На взгляд Йонге она была ужасна.  
– Хоть бы подсветку здесь посимпатичнее сделали, – как всегда выразил его мысли Рудольф. – Никакого уюта.  
– Больше на офис похоже, – согласился Йонге. – Я бы тут отдыхать не стал.  
– Значит, включим в план ремонта.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что долго придется в этой халупе летать, до ремонта-то.  
– А это уже зависит от активности наших клыкастых друзей. Сайнжа! А Сайнжа? – Рудольф повысил голос. – Эй, навигатор! Ты вызвал уже сюда первых туристов?  
Сайнжа заворчал и наконец-то соизволил обернуться.  
– Я пытался наладить связь с бессмертной эскадрой, но Фелис слишком занята починкой.  
– Давай поговорим о глупых людских чувствах, – вкрадчиво сказал Йонге.  
– Не желаю!  
– Конечно, это тяжело, – лицемерно закивал Рудольф. – Всю жизнь охотился, отрывал бошки и отстреливал ноги – и вдруг какие-то умансоо заставляют волноваться очерствевшее сердце!  
– Что ты несешь, сын личинки? – зарычал яут.  
– Да то, что ты удрал из нашей душевой, не чуя ног, – разулыбался механик.  
– Ты делаешь меня трусом?!  
Яут развернулся и выпрямился во весь рост. Предсказуемо свистнули лезвия, покинувшие наруч, и Сайнжа зарокотал, надувая горло. А секунду спустя стены кают-компании подернулись дымкой, налились мрачным красно-оранжевым сиянием и сменились на панораму джунглей. Даже под потолком засветились красно-оранжевые небеса.   
Сайнжа перестал рокотать и изумленно оглянулся, быстро моргая.

– Фелиция, что это? – вполголоса спросил Йонге.  
– Это великие дождевые леса Найхави, – так же негромко, но торжественно ответила "Фелиция". – Полная реконструкция. Добавляю звук.  
Сухая тишина мгновенно сменилась на писк, скрежет, потрескивание, посвистывание и резкие крики, напоминающие птичьи. Гомон джунглей сбивал с толку. Справа раздался трубный низкий рев, и напарники одновременно присели. Сайнжа схватился за метательный диск, но потом отпустил его и зримо расслабился.   
– А как же энергия на восстановление? – ревниво поинтересовался Рудольф.  
– Психологический климат в экипаже гораздо важнее, первый механик.  
Сайнжа уселся прямиком на пол, скрестил ноги, закрыл глаза и положил руки на колени.  
"Это не то, на что я рассчитывал!" – возмутился Рудольф.  
Йонге растерянно почесал голые плечи и на всякий случай обошел вокруг Сайнжи два раза. Яут глаз не открыл, да и выглядел в целом так, будто откинулся в нирвану. Йонге остановился напротив, упер кулаки в бедра, осмотрел яута еще раз, тщетно пытаясь просверлить взглядом дырку в броне безразличия, и не утерпел.  
– Вот так и предлагай ему дружескую оргию! Слышь, навигатор, ты дуба дал?  
Сайнжа не ответил.  
– Я обречен на воздержание, – с отчаянием констатировал Рудольф.

Искусственные джунгли шелестели, кричали и пели. Под ногами то и дело раздавалось шипение, и постепенно обнаружилось, что жесткий пол кают-компании имеет тенденцию становиться мягким и упругим.  
– Стандартная релакс-комплектация, – едва слышно прошелестел искин. – Модель "губка", имеет три режима...  
Голос совсем затих – понятливые кристаллические мозги определили, что режимы и свойства экипажу не интересны.   
Осторожно пробуя новое покрытие босыми ногами, Йонге сделал еще один, уже последний круг. Сайнжа по-прежнему игнорировал обоих.  
– Ну подождем, что ли, – вздохнул Йонге.  
Мысль была дурацкой, что красноречиво подтверждало выражение лица Рудольфа. Но пока Йонге не мог придумать ничего более оригинального. Синхронизация требовала каких-то действий, однако это было настолько смутное и неопределимое чувство, что хотелось бить яута по голове от невозможности выразить свои ощущения иначе.   
Йонге потоптался на месте и сел рядом с яутом. Тоже попробовал скрестить ноги, но с голой задницей сидеть в такой позе было все же неудобно, поэтому в итоге он развернулся и привалился спиной к плечу Сайнжи.  
Рудольф запыхтел, а затем тоже опустился на пол.   
"Слышу, как хрустят все твои суставы", – со смешком передал Йонге.  
"Очень остроумно".

Вздохнув, Йонге попробовал сосредоточиться на дергающем чувстве беспокойства. То ли повлияло медитативное настроение яута, то ли мозги отказались обрабатывать текущую информацию, но вместо упорядочивания мыслей он начал все глубже проваливаться в воспоминания.

Четыре года назад он даже не мог представить, что все так сложится. Тогда он только-только купил свой корабль. Йонге вспомнил, как среди одинаковых малых судов увидел "Фелицию" и влюбился с первого взгляда. Вбухал все финансы, выпросил отсрочку под немаленький процент, и с головой ухнул в хедхантерную инфосферу.   
Он лихорадочно искал экипаж, уже зная, что активов хватит не больше, чем на двоих. По-хорошему в свое дело требовалось хотя бы трое-четверо человек, но корабль был невелик, Йонге поджимало время, и ему отчаянно нужны были чужие полетные акции. А взамен он пока мог предложить совсем немного.   
Он поименно запомнил всех кандидатов, с которыми разговаривал, и хорошо помнил, как отчаяние медленно застилало радужные перспективы самостоятельного бизнеса. У него в гостях побывали даже две девушки-механика, но "Фелиция" и про них грустно сообщала, что уровень синхронизации выпадает из допустимых отклонений, и это может привести к непоправимым последствиям для всего экипажа.  
Но лучше всего он помнил, как "Фелиция" обрадовалась – правда, ему не показалось, – когда сняла мнемограмму с очередного отозвавшегося механика. Белобрысый, с выражением нестираемого превосходства на лице. "Герр Вебер", – как он представился. И добавил: "Лучший механик по эту сторону Орионова пояса".  
От счастья Йонге готов был расцеловать его в обе щеки, но ограничился только скупыми поздравлениями. И уж тем более скрывал ликование, получая на свой счет полетные акции и расширяя кредитную историю.  
Только год спустя Рудольф проболтался, что тоже находился в отчаянном поиске, причем уже почти дошел до крайнего срока.

Первые две недели они шарахались друг от друга, и даже в синхронизации будто сшибались лбами с разбегу. Йонге привык работать сразу с тремя пилотами как минимум, и механики, а также прочий вспомогательный персонал обычно оставались далеко за границей невидимого барьера. Делить синхрон на двоих оказалось невероятно сложно. Порой через злость и раздражение. Особенно когда Рудольф взялся по своему разумению перекраивать базовые настройки "Фелиции".   
Йонге помнил, что тогда они разругались вдрызг и едва не разорвали договорные отношения. Спасла экипаж чистая случайность в виде свалившегося заказа на перевозку хонокиола. Вообще такие поставки доверяли фармацевтикам, но Йонге, уходя с "Галифрея", прихватил всю адресную базу и не поленился разослать объявления об открытии чартерных рейсов.   
Заниматься только этим он не планировал, но самостоятельное звездоплавание легче было начинать с привычных занятий.  
Еще Йонге вспомнил, как пытался вытравить берлинский акцент из речи напарника, но так и не смог с этим справиться, и попросту перестал его замечать. После чего "Фелиция" в приватном порядке доложила ему, что максимальный индекс совпадения достигнут и зафиксирован. И теперь рекомендуется употребление церебролина для поддержания оптимального взаимодействия между членами экипажа.   
Первую таблетку, по дозе рассчитанную на спаренный экипаж, Йонге выпил так торжественно, будто получал медаль.  
Рудольф жрать церебролин отказался и гордо заявил, что его невероятная сила воли способна противостоять любым глюкам синхронизации.

Четыре года спустя они сидели на чужом корабле, посреди космического ничто и страдали от спутанных яутских чувств.

Минута утекала за минутой, а ничего не менялось, и Йонге уже начал испытывать раздражение. Вдобавок ему начало казаться, что в кают-компании стало душно.  
– Эй, Йонге, тебе не кажется, что тут воняет?  
Голос Рудольфа был преисполнен такого же недовольства, какое плавало в мыслях Йонге.  
– Может и не воняет, но дышать почти нечем. Я сейчас...  
Сайнжа резко повернулся, сталкивая пилота и одновременно хватая его за плечи.  
Йонге не успел опомниться, как оказался на коленях Сайнжи. Яут по-прежнему сидел, скрестив ноги, поэтому отважный пилот конкретно провалился и пришвартовался голым задом прямиком на жесткую пятку. Сайнжа обхватил его поперек корпуса. Йонге дернулся, автоматически пробуя высвободиться, и матюгнулся, чувствуя, что пятка не только жесткая, но и шершавая, как чистящий абразив.  
– Сайнжа!  
– Да он спит, по-моему, – восхищенно сказал Рудольф и постучал по плечу яута.  
– Я не сплю, – проворчал яут, почти не разводя челюсти. – Я очищаю сознание от мутных осадков, вызванных вашей извращенной искусственной мозговой связью.  
– Мутных осадков?  
Йонге ухватился за болтающиеся дредлоки и намотал их на кулак. Потянул он изо всех сил, однако Сайнжа почти не наклонил голову, хотя Йонге и почувствовал, как напрягаются его грудные мышцы.  
– Извращенной?  
Рудольф присоединился к нему с другой стороны.  
– Хватит! – рявкнул Сайнжа и резко тряхнул головой. Разжав объятие, он перехватил напарников за запястья и резко сдавил. Пальцы у Йонге раскрылись сами собой, кисть судорожно выгнулась назад, а затем яут так же быстро убрал обе руки. Йонге непроизвольно схватился за пострадавшее место.  
– Ваша связь выглядит как потрепанная веревка, – так же непримиримо продолжил яут. – В лохмотьях, в грязи и страхе. Местами почти разорванная, где-то в вашей крови...  
– Так, все, хорош пороть херню, – Йонге воспользовался тем, что его больше не держат и в несколько движений выбрался из "колыбельки". – На кой хрен я за тобой поперся вообще, слушать нотации. Руди, пошли отсюда.  
Рудольф почти зеркально повторил его движения, и точно так же зеркально пошатнулся, когда Сайнжа потянулся и обхватил Йонге за бедро. Недолго думая, Сайнжа повторил широкий жест второй рукой. Чтобы не упасть, обоим пришлось неловко шагнуть ближе.

Сайнжа поднял голову и снизу внимательно посмотрел на обоих. Клыки вздрагивали, глаза в оранжевом свете почти светились сами по себе.  
– Нужно много работы, чтобы отмыть и выправить эту связь, – проворчал он. – Честь воина...  
Йонге закатил глаза, но в этот момент Сайнжа прервался, дернул их еще ближе к себе, одновременно вынуждая шагнуть вплотную друг к другу. А затем наклонил голову, и Йонге почуял влажное горячее дыхание прямо у себя в паху. Рудольф хлопнул напарника по плечу и сжал пальцы мертвой хваткой. Йонге напрягся на мгновение, но тут же сдался и уже почти привычно обхватил его за загривок. Поднажал, наклонился сам, и они мягко столкнулись лоб в лоб.   
Краем глаза Йонге увидел, как белеет тонкий шрам, оставшийся после неудавшегося скальпирования в Небесном Гнезде. Только секундой позже он сообразил, что это Рудольф настолько покраснел – до проявления следов рубцевания.

Яут ворочался и развлекался вовсю, орудуя языком, как будто раздумывал, кто лучше на вкус и кого начать жрать первым. Когтистые пальцы шевелились, и один коготь то и дело толкал Йонге прямиком под яйца. Пилот вздрагивал, Сайнжа довольно ворчал и не останавливался.

"Обновляю уровень заряда по запросу", – почти неслышно прошептала "Фелиция".  
Йонге хотел возразить, что никаких запросов он не делал, но тут же начавшееся покалывание вдоль позвоночника оставило его бессловесным. Удовольствие мгновенно усилилось, и он сам не заметил, как пропустил напряжение в ладони.

– Черт, черт, Далине, как ты это делаешь?!  
Рудольф почти заизвивался на месте, двигая плечами так, словно пытался вылезти из собственной кожи. Йонге мгновенно опомнился и отдернул руку. Рудольф тут же яростно выразил недовольство по глейтеру.  
– Не прекращай, – прошипел он вслух, дико морща нос. – Это... м-м! Откуда ты...  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался Йонге, осторожно кладя ладонь обратно.  
Он действительно никогда не пробовал ничего подобного. Единственное полуправдоподобное объяснение он видел в том, что электричество гипериона оказалось чуть-чуть необычным электричеством. Возможно, и якобы отправленный им к "Фелиции" запрос тоже был чем-то посторонним.   
Рудольф сжимал его плечи с такой силой, что почти продавливал до кости. Йонге хотел напомнить ему, что он не обладает яутской толстокожестью, но язык почти перестал ворочаться.  
Первый пилот закрыл глаза и полностью сосредоточился на приближающемся оргазме.

Сайнжа фыркнул и отстранился, проехавшись щетинками по животу. Йонге нервно вздрогнул, а потом и вовсе задергался.   
– Нет-нет, Сайнжа, стой, не надо, твою мать!  
Рудольф приподнял голову и уставился на него с мутным недоумением. Весь электрический контакт Йонге сразу же растерял.  
Яут разжал стиснувшуюся было ладонь, и Йонге передернулся. Ладонь навигатора по жесткости не уступала его же пятке.  
– Что? – зашипел Сайнжа.  
– Ты ж меня обдерешь нахер, – в сердцах сказал Йонге, подавляя желание прикрыться обеими руками. – Головой-то думать надо, а не жрать в нее!  
– Хотел сделать приятное, – проворчал Сайнжа.  
– Не надо изобретать нового, – посоветовал Рудольф и недвусмысленно подвигал бедрами. – У тебя есть пасть. Ну ты понял, что делать.  
Сайнжа почти хрюкнул и отвесил механику такого шлепка, что Рудольф слегка подпрыгнул на месте. Впрочем, возмущаться он не стал. Йонге опять поймал нужную электрическую волну, крайне удачно совпавшую с моментом, когда Сайнжа применил пасть по назначению.  
Собственный член задергался, и точно так же задергался синхрон, показывая, что Рудольф от "электрофореза" в полном восторге. Йонге отчаянно постарался не закрывать глаза.  
– Давай... осторожно только...  
Он еле выговаривал внятные слова.   
Рудольф кивнул, то и дело кривя губы и прищуривая один глаз. Затем поднял перед собой руку, прижал кулак к груди, и Йонге провел ладонью над внешней стороной предплечья. Рудольф со свистом втянул воздух, сильнее сжимая пальцы. Йонге почти восторженно вздохнул, видя, как поднимаются дыбом светлые волоски.  
Добравшись от локтя до кулака, Йонге на мгновение сжал пальцы, потом осторожно переместил ладонь на влажно поблескивающее плечо и старательно повел ниже, нажимая на напрягшиеся мускулы. Добравшись до живота, он уже начал непроизвольно сгибать пальцы – Сайнжа сосредоточился на нем полностью, и Йонге приходилось прилагать немало усилий, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду, как подросток. 

Рудольф задачу не облегчал, уже буквально хрипя напарнику в ухо и нагнетая по глейтеру собственных ощущений. Йонге протиснул ладонь между животом Рудольфа – пальцы наткнулись на шрам-метку – и яутской головой, на мгновение запутался в дредлоках, а потом все же нашарил возбужденный член.   
Как и в первый раз, это было дико и странно, но бьющийся пульс удовольствия перекрыл все сомнения. Рудольф все же застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, закрутил головой, уткнулся лицом в шею Йонге и застыл, крупно вздрагивая.   
Сайнжа сделал такое движение всем горлом, словно хотел проглотить то, что было у него во рту, и от восторга у Йонге сами собой подогнулись колени. Он инстинктивно уперся свободной рукой в загривок яута, и одновременно отдал щекочущее напряжение в обе ладони. Рудольф глухо взвыл, наконец-то заполучив свое электричество по полной, Сайнжа содрогнулся – и Йонге поймал себя на невнятном возгласе. Страх остаться с откушенным членом и не уменьшающееся наслаждение образовали гремучую смесь.   
Сбоку вспыхнула некая голографическая проекция, но сквозь склеившиеся от влаги ресницы Йонге не мог рассмотреть ее – и не хотел.

Сайнжа придвинулся еще ближе, на мгновение легонько стиснул второй ряд клыков, и Йонге остался на краю оргазма, судорожно переводя дыхание. Рудольф сипло втягивал воздух короткими вдохами. Йонге очень осторожно поддрочил, не выпуская разряд, и получил вознаграждение в виде сдавленного мычания.   
Все остальное электричество он опять отправил в подарок Сайнже, стискивая пальцы. Мгновением позже по ноге ударило что-то влажное и бешено заизвивалось. Сайнжа разжал зубы и взялся за прежнее, энергично используя еще и язык.  
– Все... – прохрипел Рудольф.  
Что он имел в виду, Йонге даже не понял – на синхроне мотались обрывки мыслей, вспышки эмоций и полубезумное трепетание на грани срыва. Поэтому он просто сжал пальцы и дернул электричеством уже смелее. Рудольф глухо вскрикнул, вцепился в напарника еще сильнее, буквально стесывая кожу с его плеч, и в ладонь Йонге брызнуло.   
Синхронизация отдала сладкое острое ощущение, которое тут же слилось с собственным оргазмом Йонге, усиливая и продлевая его.

* * *

– Эй, командир. Товарищ Далине, а? Йонге!  
Йонге неохотно открыл глаз. Веко еле-еле поднялось, окружающая действительность плыла и качалась. Рудольф потряс его за плечо, вынуждая все-таки сосредоточиться и открыть глаз. К своему удивлению Йонге все еще стоял на обеих ногах.  
– Отпусти, – строго сказал Рудольф.  
Несмотря на суровое выражение лица, выговорил он это слово с заминкой. Подумав пару секунд, Йонге сообразил, в чем дело, и медленно разжал пальцы.  
– О-о, боже, свобода, – простонал механик.  
Стараясь не двигать бедрами, Йонге пихнул его в живот, одновременно вытирая об него руку. Сайнжа тряхнул головой и одновременно разжал объятие на двоих. Качнувшись назад, он уставился на напарников, шевеля надглазными щетинками.  
Рудольф аккуратно сделал шаг, присел на корточки и хлопнулся на пол. После чего опрокинулся на спину и закрыл глаза.   
Йонге легонько пнул его в пятку. Механик застонал и мотнул головой, выразительно жмурясь. Йонге обвел кают-компанию рассеянным взглядом. Проекция по-прежнему висела сбоку, но была закодирована, и сквозь пиксельный рисунок он толком не видел, что там изображено.

Сайнжа пощелкал когтями, привлекая внимание. Опустив взгляд, Йонге убедился, что подозрения его не обманули – яут демонстрировал собственный член во всей бунтующей красе.  
– Мне нужно внимание, – заявил Сайнжа, усаживаясь на пол и вновь скрещивая ноги. – У тебя тоже есть пасть, умансоо.  
Йонге молча показал обеими руками размер яутского хрена и выразительно примерил к себе. Получилось как раз от челюсти до края ребер.   
– Я могу себя контролировать, – закивал Сайнжа.  
– Я тебе не верю.  
Предупреждая спор, Йонге присел на корточки и без затей сжал обеими ладонями крутящийся член. Для начала он попробовал удержать его на месте. Сайнжа зримо напрягся, сводя плечи и упираясь в пол по обе стороны собственных колен. Йонге лениво ухмыльнулся и добавил электричества. Сайнжа дернулся, мотнул головой и раскрыл челюсти.  
– Я долго не продержу, – предупредил Йонге.  
– Не надо долго, надо сильно и быстро, – прошипел Сайнжа.   
В конце внятная речь сорвалась на клокотание – и Йонге послушался.

Синхронизация встрепенулась и передала чувство острого любопытства. Даже не оглядываясь, Йонге мог сказать, что Рудольф очнулся от ступора и с удовольствием выступает в роли зрителя.  
"Еще пять минут, и я снова в строю", – тут же сообщил напарник.  
"Слишком долго, белобрысый".  
"Что, ты типа такой большой спец?"  
Послав механика нахер, Йонге обратил все внимание на натуральный хер, дергающийся у него в руках. Сайнжа был готов к финальному залпу – сквозь синхронизацию ломилось чужое и невыносимо-нечеловеческое ощущение, которое глейтер тщетно пытался превратить в нечто понятное. От этого внизу живота становилось тяжело, щекотно и почти больно.   
Йонге покрепче сжал руки, пытаясь выгнуть член назад, но мускулистый орган так и рвался на волю, да к тому же пропускал почти прозрачные капли, от которых немели кончики пальцев.

В аккурат когда Йонге все-таки решил морально пасть до того, чтобы облизать член яута, Сайнжа заревел. Член вырвался из ладоней, мгновенно каменея, и Йонге едва успел увернуться, чтобы не получить в глаз. Но от щедро выплеснувшейся зеленой жижи уже не увернулся – успел только зажмуриться.

Обалдело досчитав до десяти, Йонге медленно поднял обе руки и начал стирать с себя гнусные потеки. Сайнжа дышал едва слышно, джунгли вокруг попискивали и потрескивали, и на фоне этого тщетные попытки Рудольфа удержаться от смеха звучали особенно выразительно.  
– Хотя бы одно слово – и мы больше не напарники, – предупредил Йонге, едва-едва протерев глаза. Веки стали тяжелыми и непослушными.  
– Просто это было... очень неожиданно...  
– Это целых пять слов, – злобно сказал Йонге.  
– Ползи сюда, отважный разведчик, – весело сказал Рудольф. – Я, хм, открою тебе свет и, эм-м, сотру с лица, э... Короче, тут эта "губка" типа мокрая.  
– Кто-то обоссался от смеха?  
Йонге повернулся на звук, все еще не рискуя открывать глаза, и почти сразу же почувствовал, что напарник совсем рядом. Рудольф предупреждающе хлопнул его по плечу, а потом и впрямь начал возить по лицу чем-то мокрым. Йонге с подозрением принюхался, но не учуял ничего особенного.

– Типовая фильтрованная вода, – прорезалась "Фелиция". – Покрытие типа "губка" в третьем режиме поддерживает синтез жидкости в необходимой степени.  
Йонге профыркался и рискнул открыть глаз. Удалось это ему с трудом. Взглядом он уперся прямиком в проекцию. Пиксели засуетились и начали сливаться в цельное изображение.

– Так, это мы отправим гореть, как особо опасные биологические отходы, – деловито сказал Рудольф, рассматривая безжалостно оторванный кусок "губки". – И... что?  
Йонге молча ткнул в по-прежнему висящую проекцию. Теперь он наконец-то хотел узнать, что это за хрень и почему она висит рядом с того самого момента, как Сайнже вздумалось устроить групповуху. Рудольф нахмурился.  
"Фелиция" дала тоновый сигнал предупреждения, а затем к изображению добавился еще и звук.  
– ...представление образа! Сцена умансоо велика и яростна!  
Пиксели сложились в яутскую рожу.

Как выяснилось в ходе тут же проведенного эксперимента, от броска губкой голограмма не растворилась. Яут захрипел и зашипел, явно произнося речь.  
– Фелиция, как ты могла, – пробубнил Рудольф, не делая, впрочем, попыток скрыться из расширенного сектора обзора.   
– Простите, первый механик, – искин говорил почти виновато. – На вызов кораблей народа Найхави настроен статус высшей приоритетности. В моих силах было только убрать изображение, чтобы не отвлекать экипаж.  
– Но можно было бы и не включать, пока мы заняты, – выразительно сказал Рудольф.  
– Простите. Мне казалось, это вас развеселит.

Йонге тяжело вздохнул и приступил к выполнению обязанностей первого пилота и капитана по совместительству.   
– Неизвестный корабль, назовите себя и цель вашего прибытия.  
Мимоходом он отметил, что отсутствие штанов его уже даже не слишком волнует. Общение с Сайнжей плохо влияло на моральный уклад экипажа.  
Яут заперхал, вскидывая кулак, совершил им несколько сложных ритуальных салютов, а затем перешел на более внятное клокотание. Во всяком случае "Фелиция" тут же взялась переводить.  
– Чуткий слух споймает благую весть! Здесь ли будет славная охота?  
– Обязательно, – согласился Йонге, усаживаясь возле застопорившегося навигатора поудобнее. – Но не сегодня и не завтра. Мы только что засеяли планету.

Яут подался вперед, голограмма отобразила его физиономию в огромном разрешении, и отчетливо стало видно, как движется третье веко и быстро увеличиваются зрачки.  
– Ах, это ты, умансоо!  
– Нет, не я, – на всякий случай отказался Йонге. Яут свел "брови", и Йонге поспешил исправиться. – Возможно. Мы встречались?  
– Да! Твое объявление о продаже боевого корабля. Ты был в дымах видений и сложенный тобой текст являлся таким же дымным.  
– О-о, – протянул Йонге, лихорадочно вспоминая, о чем речь. Потом озарение пробилось сквозь своды черепа. – В Карнаге? Точно?  
Яут довольно закивал. Одновременно Сайнжа вздрогнул и зашевелился. Йонге кулаком надавил ему на колено, и яут ограничился тем, что медленно сложил руки на груди. Собеседник на экране коротко кивнул и стукнул кулаком себя в грудь. Сайнжа ответил еле заметным движением головы.

– Предлагаемый корабль, – сказал яут. – Еще даете?  
– Ну... Мы уже все продали, – Йонге пожал плечами. – Теперь у нас новое предложение.  
"Деловая хватка, как у протонной ловушки", – похвалил Рудольф.  
– Я видел цену, – яут опять кивнул. – И я готов предлагать удвоение меры при выполнении моих прихотей.  
– Так, – без выражения сказал Йонге.  
– Удваиваю меру, – повторил яут. – Если ты опять сделаешь такое лицо, полное великой страсти...  
– Кто, я? – изумился первый пилот.  
– Не ты, – презрительно отмахнулся собеседник. – Тот, белый. Умансоо, сделаешь лицо для развлеканий меня после славной охоты?  
Рудольф приложил ладонь ко лбу и внимательно посмотрел на яута из-под импровизированного козырька, а затем кивнул на Йонге.  
– Если он будет участвовать – я согласен.  
– Почет и слава! – зарычал яут.  
– Протест и слабоумие!  
Рудольф загоготал, Йонге смешался, осознав, что невольно скопировал кривой перевод яутской речи, и, наконец, тоже засмеялся.   
– Теперь я понимаю концепцию продажных самок, – наконец возмутился Сайнжа. – Как ты собрался "сделать лицо", – он отчетливо передразнил соплеменника, – для чьего-либо развлечения?  
– Легко. Бизнес чистым не бывает, – радостно сказал Рудольф.  
– Хорошие слова, умансоо, – одобрил яут на экране, до сих пор внимательно прислушивавшийся. – А почему вы изливаете радость? Это дружеское совокупительное проявление?  
Сайнжа махнул рукой и коротко рявкнул непереводимое.  
– Извините, связь нестабильна, – подобострастно сказала "Фелиция", одновременно дублируя сообщение на экран. – Пожалуйста, повторите попытку позже.  
Обмен данными отключился.

Йонге снова потер глаза и попробовал сосредоточиться.  
– Надеюсь, он не откажется от посещения, – обеспокоился Рудольф.   
– Нет причин для сомнений, первый механик, – влезла "Фелиция". – По моим данным, первый этап засевания только что начался.  
– Я хочу видеть!  
Сайнжа резко поднялся, по пути ненароком задев Йонге. Первый пилот выразил свои чувства по поводу ушибленного плеча несколькими крепкими выражениями, но все они полетели уже в спину яута.  
– А вот это глупая ревность! – мстительно добавил Йонге погромче.  
Сайнжа отозвался раздраженным рычанием, показывающим, что он очень внимательно слушал все сказанное ранее. Потом дверь закрылась.  
– Демонстрация возможна прямо здесь, – удивленно сказала "Фелиция".  
– А он тупой, – припечатал Йонге, поднимаясь. – Не запускай здесь. Побереги энергию, мы в рубку сами сходим. Я должен знать, чем эта рожа занимается на моем мостике.  
– А я не хочу, – лениво протянул Рудольф, снова ложась на спину.  
Йонге пожал плечами и двинулся к выходу.   
Всего несколько шагов спустя он услышал, как Рудольф со вздохом поднимается, а затем по полу мягко прошуршали быстрые шаги. Рудольф догнал его и поравнялся, чуть задевая локтем.   
Йонге рассеянно отметил, что ему не жарко и не холодно. Похоже, "Фелиция" втихомолку сбрасывала лишнее тепло прямо в контуры обогрева.

* * *

Помимо наблюдения за планетой, Сайнжа занимался сугубо корыстным занятием – старательно, хотя и неумело записывал первого посетителя в коммерческий реестр. Особое затруднение у него вызывали графы "визовый режим" и "страховка". Без них реестр не сохранялся, и яут неуверенно шевелил пальцами, то вызывая, то снова сворачивая выпадающие списки.  
– "Разовое туристическое" поставь, – смилостивился Йонге, обходя подсохшую кровяную лужицу.   
Сайнжа сделал вид, что не услышал и поправил несколько знаков в длинном родовом имени посетителя. Но потом быстро развернул нужный список и ткнул в разовую визу.  
– Я, конечно, ничего никому не рекомендую, но в страховке поставил бы перекладывание на посетителя, – продолжил Йонге. – И еще обозначил бы сроки пребывания. Но это, конечно, только мое личное мнение.  
Рудольф посмеивался себе под нос, что больше чувствовалось по глейтеру нежели было слышно. Теперь Сайнжа уже не смог отвертеться и сделал все точно по указке пилота.   
Реестр сохранился, автоматически сформированное приглашение направилось на "Гхорт-Данназайю".  
– И помни, что семьдесят процентов наши, – потер руки Рудольф.  
– Людская жадность не имеет границ, – посетовал Сайнжа.  
– Зато тебе, как члену экипажа, – Рудольф подошел ближе и потыкал пальцем в бок яута, – вообще все полагается совершенно бесплатно. Только завещание напиши.  
– Хах? Что ж, я прощаю эти словесные хитрости, так и знай, умансоо.

Оставив в покое консоль, Сайнжа подошел к обзорному экрану. Поводил пальцем и вновь запросил повтор записи с давно отчалившего зонда. "Фелиция" талантливо изобразила падение зонда прямиком в атмосферу и остановила укрупнение с камеры, когда весь экран превратился в панораму грозы.  
Скуль перекатывала гигантские атмосферные вихри, раскрашенные во все оттенки розового и фиолетового. Планета словно бурлила, и Йонге представлял, какое кипение происходит под этими неистово клубящимися облаками. Сайнжа осторожно приложил ладонь к неосязаемому экрану и провел вдоль самых мощных завихрений.  
– Великолепие и мощь, – сказал он. – Новые места охоты – это прекрасные открытия.  
"Заговорил-то как", – неистово зашептал Рудольф.   
У Йонге даже между ушей зачесалось. Прямо внутри головы. Момент требовал какой-нибудь ответной фразы, однако ничего значительного на ум не шло.  
– Ты, наверное, уже много чего видел, – осторожно сказал Йонге.   
– Много, – Сайнжа отвернулся от экрана. Теперь неистовая гроза бушевала у него за спиной, то и дело озаряя массивную фигуру вспышками. – Но впервые я ощущаю эти ваши странные человеческие чувства. Они… больше.  
Особенно долгая зарница выделила его ореолом, превратив в черный силуэт с желтыми каплями глаз. Сайнжа медленно развел руки – то ли рисуясь, то ли собираясь обнять всех присутствующих.  
– Да говори уже, – не выдержал Рудольф. – Мастер значительных пауз!  
– Радость, – сказал Сайнжа. – Я хочу увидеть еще большее множество новых миров. Вместе с вами.  
Синхронизация заклокотала, бурля не хуже грозового фронта. Йонге услышал, как Рудольф почти спазматически втягивает воздух, захлебываясь эмоциями, и сам на мгновение погрузился в это острое, задыхающееся чувство. А потом, в который раз за последний день, расплылся в улыбке.  
Эта идея им точно нравилась.


End file.
